Running Away
by Ahvienda
Summary: Cloud Strife hasn't had it easy. Hopefully a fresh start will change all that. Crisis Core/FF VII, bit of OOC - Rated M for language, adult situations, more warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story for the site. I've been reading of course, but it wasn't until I got this idea that I decided to try my hand at a FFVII story. **

**Been writing in other places, genres, but this is a first. I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and yeah ... I'm a firm believer in anticipation. The build-up is the thing. So if it feels slow to you, just remember this is_ not_ a one-shot. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading, review if you wish, I will be happy to reply. **

Chapter One:

Gettin' There

There was an art to making yourself invisible. Cloud Strife had it _down_. Plodding off the bus in front of ShinRa's recruitment center, Cloud wasn't truly _noticed_ by a single person. It wasn't just about clothing – although Cloud had that aspect covered very neatly by his 'shades of gray' attire. Gray jeans, gray t-shirt, gray hoodie with the large hood pulled up so far that the front edge dipped forward in front of his face. Gray floppy beanie under the hood to cover his _fucking_ hair.

It was also about attitude. Posture. Motion. Cloud Strife took up very little room on the sidewalk in front of the gates of the center. He slouched in his hoodie, he kept his head down, he didn't make any sudden moves. He also did not speak unless absolutely necessary. Looking down, he saw the off-white of the sidewalk, spotted with bits of old gum, other unidentifiable stains. Tilting his head up slightly, he saw where the dark metal deck-plates took over from the concrete, marking the area around the gates into the ShinRa complex. Squat metal poles stood at intervals, roughly chest-high to Cloud, barrier poles that would stop any intruding vehicles dead in their tracks. To see anything else, he'd have to lift his head. Stress and worry kept it down. If he got through this, he could relax. Well, almost.

"All right, dipshits, line up!" a man in an infantry uniform shouted, clapping his hands for emphasis. "Come on, get the lead out, let's go let's go!" Teenaged boys began scurrying around, clomping down the steps of the bus, forming a single-file line on the sidewalk. "Don't face me, keep your eyes square on the guy in front of you. We're gonna be _walking in_, got it?"

Cloud slowly – but not too slowly – gravitated to somewhere around the middle of the line. Not too near the front where the ra-ra's congregated, not too near the end where the delinquents dragged their asses. From under his hood he glanced at the boy in front of him and made sure he was squared up behind him. Then he just stood there, motionless and silent. His heart raced but he forced himself not to tremble. _Easy up_, he thought to himself. _Calm … calm, fucking calm_.

"C'mon, slacker, move it!" the infantryman hollered. Cloud didn't look up to see who was getting shouted at, he just stood there. Apparently things were worked out to the sergeant's satisfaction, because he stopped yelling and began to pace near the line of boys, speaking firmly and clearly but at a reasonable volume. "My name is Sgt. Myerding. All I'm here to do is get you men off the bus, through the gates, and into the center so you can be processed. Now listen up!"

Cloud listened with half his attention as he glanced ahead of him, noting that the guy in front of him had a long red ponytail. Fuuuck. Although Cloud wouldn't be caught dead with long hair in such a garish color, he decided that this guy was a good one to stand behind – he would attract all the attention and Cloud would fade to – you got it - gray.

Myerding's voice caught his attention again. "… proceed, single file, into the building. You'll start at the left side of the room and move from table to table. You'll get your room assignments, your uniforms and equipment, your schedules, and your ID pictures will be taken. Okay, move out!"

With a grimace that he hid by pressing his lips together, Cloud 'moved out', following the redhead, who turned slightly and said something under his breath that Cloud didn't hear. His blood was pounding in his ears, pain lanced through his head … was this what a stroke felt like? No. Stop it. He was ready for this, he'd thought of everything. He'd come prepared.

Moving from table to table, Cloud mumbled his responses to questions, avoided eye contact, and kept his lips folded inward in a tight line. He was measured – "whoa … barely made it, buddy" – he was immunized, he received 5 full sets of uniforms with two pairs of black combat boots, he signed papers. He received a PHS coded specifically to him, a large duffel bag to put all his stuff in, and a sort-of accordion folder to store all his papers.

He'd been told to lower his hood but had been allowed to keep his floppy over-sized beanie on. But when it came time for his ID, the lady working that table told him his hat would have to go. It was okay. He'd known this was coming and had prepared for it. Sliding the beanie off the back of his head, he revealed hair that was slicked back tightly, with a slightly wet look that darkened the color considerably. He kept a frown on his face and his jaw clamped tight.

The tinted glasses did nothing to impair his vision. In fact at nighttime they enhanced it slightly. They fitted neatly on his face – tight enough to make sure no-one could peek around them, loose enough so that his eyelashes didn't hit them. He had a damned good reason for wearing them. He wore them from the moment he gained consciousness in the morning until he shut his eyes to sleep at night.

"Cadet Strife, the .. sunglasses? .. will have to be removed for your ID picture," the woman - Miss Eloise - said, kindly but firmly.

Cloud was ready. He whipped out the paper from his sleeve, he'd had it ready from the moment he'd approached the bus, but this was the first time his glasses had been challenged. It said:

"To Whom It May Concern:

Cadet Cloud Strife has an ocular condition that necessitates wearing special corrective lenses at all times."

It was stamped "APPROVED", signed and counter-signed by ShinRa wienies, and bearing the company seal. Miss Eloise looked at it, took it to her supervisor who then took it to _his_ supervisor, and then returned to hand it back to Cloud. "Well, alrighty then," Miss Eloise said. "Stand with your toes on the line. Look straight into the camera … do you want to smile, Cadet?"

Cloud mumbled, "no, ma'am," and shook his head slightly. He'd been a bundle of nerves as the paper had been passed around and examined. _Shiva_ … _Odin_ … _please_ …. But it had worked. It worked! He readied his face for the camera.

The flash lit up and it was done. The resultant picture showed a frowning young man with a heart-shaped face, lips pressed together in a thin line, and nondescript muddy eyes behind wire-rimmed, slightly tinted glasses. The young man's hair was a dark dishwater blonde and was slicked straight back from his face. Miss Eloise clipped the badge onto a lanyard and handed it to him. A small unnoticed sigh of relief accompanied the placing of the lanyard around his neck. Cloud looked at it. Height – 5'5". Weight – 130lbs. Blood type – AB+. He contained his excitement and turned to the next table, where he'd get his room assignment.

First hurdle – conquered!

"Strife, you're in the Deusericus Building, Room 658. Here's your key card. Don't lose it, if you do you'll have to pay for subsequent key card copies." Cloud wondered how many times Corporal Pogue had done this spiel. "Your room-mate is …" he checked on the computer screen, ".. Takahiro Midori." Pogue's eyes flicked over to Cloud, then back to his screen. "Room assignments are made in advance and are not subject to change." He scooted the key card over to Cloud, looking up at him. "Of course, where you actually _spend your time_ is up to you." The left corner of Pogue's mouth was tilted upward in a smirk.

Cloud looked down at him, a small frown drawing his brows together. Huh? He picked up the card and slipped it onto the lanyard with his ID.

Pogue shrugged. "Next!"

So far so good. Since the room assignment was the last stop, Cloud went back outside, then crouched down against the side of the building as he lit up a cigarette. Goddammit, he was stressing so hard he could feel the muscles beginning to ache across his shoulders and neck. He tried to relax them but it wouldn't work without some vigorous exercise, Cloud definitely knew _this_ drill by now.

No-one was looking his way with any real interest, so Cloud took this opportunity to study his surroundings. The ShinRa complex was completely walled off from the rest of Midgar, which Cloud didn't get to see much of on the way in. He settled the floppy beanie on his head as he looked around. There wasn't much going on. It was Saturday, so the administrative staff of the "base" was off, except for those who were here to greet and do intake on the new recruits. Very few people were out and about at this hour on a weekend morning.

President ShinRa apparently had a fetish for dark metal and stonework, because practically everything Cloud saw was built using those two materials. The buildings were tall and spare, with few windows and no "trim", really. It left no doubt: this was definitely the military part of the ShinRa complex.

His musings were rudely interrupted when Sgt. Myerding came down the steps from the Admin building, already red-faced and roaring. "Back onto the bus! C'mon, you guys, I want to have a _little_ of the weekend for my fucking self!"

Cloud got to his feet and slung the stuffed duffel from his shoulder. He took his seat in the middle of the bus and stilled. Other boys were talking and joking, but he remained inside a cone of silence that discouraged interruption. The bus pulled out, followed by the other two that carried the remainder of this year's incoming cadets.

Entering another gate further down the high walled complex, the buses made several stops before coming to a halt before yet another tall featureless building. "Deusericus Building, everybody off!" Myerding shouted. Cloud waited for the other boys to hit the aisle before he did, then grabbed up his bag again and joined the line. Once off the bus, he gravitated to the edges of the group of teens who waited on the sidewalk that led up to gated access to the Deusericus Building. Within a couple minutes, the buses had pulled away and Myerding came back out of said gate, accompanied by a tall man with long black hair. Cloud took a quick look and then turned his face away.

"This is SOLDIER Second Class Zack Fair!" the sergeant said loudly. "He's the resident advisor for this building. Take any problems you have to him, first, got it? I don't want any of you little fuckers showing up at my door unless you've seen Fair beforehand. All yours, Zack," he finished, turning to the SOLDIER with a grin.

Zack was in the middle of a yawn. "_Guh_," he finished, then muttered, "thanks, dickwad." Myerding smacked a fist into Zack's shoulder and trotted off. "All right, c'mon in," the tall SOLDIER said, waving one arm in a relaxed come-hither gesture.

It was quick work for Fair to get all the boys settled. They went up the elevator (Cloud clenching his jaw and willing his stomach to settle as the motion got to him), dropping off boys at each floor. When they reached the sixth floor, Zack held the elevator doors open as Cloud got his things together and began to move out. "Hey," Zack said in a friendly voice.

Cloud turned around.

"Lighten up, kid, okay? It's gonna be great." A wide shit-eating grin split the older teen's face.

Cloud stared up at him for a second, then nodded. "Th-thanks," he managed to say, then cursed himself silently for the stutter.

"Later!" Zack chirped, and then the elevator doors closed, leaving Cloud in blessed solitude.

He found his room. He keyed the card in the reader and the door clicked. He turned the handle and opened it. He stepped inside and let the door close behind him. Empty. Letting out a long shaky sigh, Cloud let the strap of the duffel bag slide off his shoulder and the bag hit the floor with a thump. Then he slid to the floor right beside it. His breathing was loud and rapid, his heart was beating like a kettle drum in his chest. A panic attack was on the way, he saw the black fuzziness begin to coalesce at the edges of his vision.

"No … no," he muttered, trying to slow his breathing. He'd made it here. He didn't want to be here but he had nowhere else to go, no other prospects, and he couldn't go back home. The letter had worked, he was a nameless nobody who was getting a fresh start on a new life. The road stretched out before him, empty and featureless … he could make his life into whatever he wanted. He slumped back against the door, gasping, mouth slack, arms and legs boneless. Time passed, he wasn't sure how long. The grayness began to splinter.

_Cloud … you're such a _pretty_ boy_. The deep, adult voice broke into his consciousness as he struggled to keep from passing out.

_Cloud … you're just so damned _pretty! A different but still definitely male voice, younger, frustrated, yearning.

His eyes snapped open, he clattered to his feet, hanging onto the door for balance. NO! _No_. Cloud shook his head, clearing it. Do something … get busy … work until you drop … the mantra was working. He reached down to pick up his duffel bag, still fighting slight dizziness, and then looked around the room.

One side was blank. "Just like me," he mused quietly. The other side was … how to describe it? It was like something out of a movie. Tatami mats covered the floor, tasteful panels were on the walls, the bed was a frame-style futon, there were flowers on the bedside table. The desk also had flowers, an open laptop, a phone/iPod charger, some books. Two stuffed animals (?) were on the futon, alongside what looked to be about 50 pillows. Okay, not 50 … but a _lot_. Cloud couldn't see into the bathroom on that side, but he could only imagine. Whatever.

He was removing his uniforms from the duffel bag when the lock clicked behind him.

End Chapter One. TY for reading!


	2. Chapter 2  First Impressions

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

**Hello again! Hope you like.**

**Disclaiming – I own two PS3s and a shitload of awesome games … but I don't own FFVII or the characters, etc etc etc.**

Cloud straightened and turned to his right as the door opened. He could only assume this was his roommate. He was short, roughly Cloud's height, with straight black shoulder-length hair and big brown eyes. He looked Cloud over, head to toe, with a sharp appraising glance, and then smiled with what appeared to be mild relief.

"Hello, roommate-kun!" He shut the door behind him and walked right up to Cloud, his gaze on Cloud's face searchingly. He seemed satisfied with what he saw there, as his smile grew even wider.

For his part, Cloud frowned as he looked at his new roomie. He could only be described as _cute_. "Heh," he said. "Cloud Strife."

Midori giggled and covered his mouth with a small manicured hand. "Cloud … really? I'm Midori. _Hajimemashite_!"

"Uh, yeah," Cloud said.

"Well … it's obvious why they put us together, ne? You're just my size!" Midori kicked off his wooden sandals and scampered to his bed, where he flopped down and grabbed a pillow, hugging it at his mid-section.

"What?" Cloud asked, a frown visible between his eyebrows.

"They try to put people together who are similarly built," Midori said with a little smile.

"Ah."

"Oh! Your stuff from home is outside the door, in our little hallway."

"Huh?" Cloud turned and looked at the strange teen. This kid changed topics faster than a cactuar on a date.

"They drop your bags off outside and knock. Guess you didn't hear them, ne? What were you doing? _Busy_?" He made the last word sound like something naughty, just with his tone of voice.

"No. I … fell asleep." Cloud turned and walked to the door, opening it and grabbing up his two suitcases and two boxes of stuff he'd brought from home. He brought everything inside and placed them on the floor by his bed, then opened up the largest box and began unpacking. Midori watched with interest.

"Cloud is a cute name," the dark-haired kid said.

"Isn't Midori a girl's name?" Cloud responded with an air of I-don't-care.

"Hai, hai," Midori replied. "But it's better for me than my /real/ first name. I'll tell you a secret. It's _James_! Isn't that hideous? It doesn't suit me at all, right?" Midori was bouncing on his bed.

"Hnh," Cloud grunted in response. He freed all his bathroom stuff from the box and took it into the small bathroom that stood on one side of the room door. Sink, toilet, shower. Basic and functional.

"You can have the right sides, just like out here, ne?" he heard Midori say behind him.

"Thanks." He unloaded everything – and there wasn't much – then returned to the main room.

"That door," Midori said, pointing to the one on the _other_ side of the room door, "is the closet. Again, right side, yeah?"

"Thanks."

It didn't take Cloud long to unpack. His uniforms were hung carefully up in the closet, his civilian clothes were split between there and the dresser, and his laptop and chargers were the only things on his desk. He had more personal things to place, but he just didn't want to do it under Midori's watchful eyes.

"That's a cute hat," Midori said when Cloud finished putting the empty suitcases and boxes in the closet – on his side. "I like how it sticks out from the back of your head. Will you let me borrow it sometime?"

"I'm usually wearing it."

"But you won't be able to wear it in uniform! We have to wear the helmets or the berets!"

"I … don't like sharing my clothes, man. Sorry." Cloud sat down on his bed and looked at his roommate. Midori looked back with a pout.

"I'm second year … on the Admin track. What about you?" Midori asked, watching Cloud's face.

"First year, of course … SOLDIER track."

"Wow." Midori looked impressed, then doubtful. "Well … um … most SOLDIERs are, you know, big."

"I know."

"Well," Midori giggled. "Good luck, Cloud-kun!"

Cloud sighed. This … cuteness … was slightly irritating. There was a moment's silence, wherein the two boys appraised each other. Midori was looking rather smug, Cloud thought. Cutting through the bullshit, he said, "So. What are the rules?"

"Rules?" Innocently.

"Yeah. Spill. You've been here longer, so this is your room. Apparently we're stuck together, so … what are the rules." The sun was sinking outside, Cloud noted, turning the sky a brilliant panorama of peaches and pinks.

"Well … there is one thing …" Midori began, looking down and drawing on the tatami with a stockinged toe.

Cloud looked at him, waiting.

"I … I have a boyfriend." He looked back up at Cloud and spoke rapidly now. "And we can't meet up sometimes unless he comes here. So … I guess you can leave and go to the lounge or the gym or something? Is … is that okay?" Although Midori's face appeared to be anxious to please, his eyes were sharp.

Cloud reined in his desire to make a disgusted face. His roommate was gay. Great. But he'd known about this kind of thing, his mom and his uncle had talked with him about it. There weren't many women in the ShinRa army, and the barracks were _not_ co-ed. Men tossed in together like that, sometimes things happened. But if he was careful and mindful of his surroundings, he should be okay, they said. Cloud still didn't know what to think about it all.

He sighed. "Yeah, whatever. You want to leave me some kind of sign when you're in here with him? On the door or somethin'? I don't want to walk in on anything."

"Hmm," Midori tilted his head prettily and tapped his lips with a finger. "How about … I'll hang this on the door." He rummaged through his nightstand drawer and came out with a phone strap. A little Hamtaro hung from it. "Okay?"

"Fine." Cloud was getting irritated. "But I don't want to be spending the night out in the hallway, shit like that. I know it was your room first but it's mine, too, and –"

"Oh no, Cloud-chan! No no no, he can't spend the night!" Midori giggled. "Don't worry, ne? You won't be locked out for long."

Silence fell. Midori kicked his feet and hummed a little tune, looking around the room. Cloud sighed and picked up his iPod from where he'd tossed it on the bed, grabbing up the earphones in the same motion. "Well, I'm going to go try to find something to eat."

"Wait! I'll come with you! I can show you around!" Midori excitedly jumped off his bed and slipped his feet back into his sandals. It was at this moment that Cloud realized that the other boy was wearing a yukata.

"Man … you, uh, don't wanna change?"

"I'm part Wutaian, Cloud-kohei … I always wear stuff like this!" He spun in place, the white robe-like garment fanning out slightly.

"Fine. I don't care. Let's go." Cloud slipped his arms back into his gray hoodie and zipped it partway up, then slid his feet back into his banged-up Converse shoes. Grabbing his ID/key card lanyard, he slipped it around his neck and felt for his wallet. "Ready?"

"Let me check my hair!" Midori squeaked, running for the bathroom. The door slammed behind him. Cloud waited impatiently, his stomach growling now, finally realizing he'd not had anything to eat since early that morning.

Ten long minutes later, the door opened. "I'm ready!" Midori exited, his hair shining, a dab of what appeared to be lip gloss on his lower lip, and smelling like flowers.

Cloud frowned, then shrugged. "Lead the way."

_XXX_

"… and over here is the laundry. You don't have to do it, you just have to drop your stuff off. Although, to be honest, I do most of my _own_ clothes. But they'll do your uniforms and deliver them back up to our hallway, just like they did with your bags." Midori had turned out to be a running font of information. He'd shown Cloud where the mailboxes were, where the lounge was, and where to go to get sodas or snacks. After leaving the Deusericus Building, he'd pointed out the main mailroom, the gym, the track, and the training center – where Cloud would report in the morning for the first day of "classes".

Now they were on their way into the Chow Hall, and Cloud slowed. It looked busy. He adjusted his glasses and his hat, pressed his lips together in a straight line, and chuffed a breath out through his nose.

"Oh, don't be shy, Cloud-kun," Midori said, coming in close and taking Cloud's arm. "It'll be fine … I'll introduce you!"

Cloud wanted to pull away, but he was going to have to live with this guy for at least a year. To keep the peace, he just nodded and let himself be propelled along.

Entering the Chow Hall meant leaving the relative quiet of the complex and entering mayhem. It seemed that _everyone_ was talking, the chatter setting up a buzzing in Cloud's head. He looked around … the Hall was filled with men and boys, with a few women and girls scattered here and there. A few looked up at the two when they entered.

Midori began working the room. Honestly, Cloud had to admit to being impressed. The little guy flirted, chatted, winked, blushed, and fluttered like a butterfly from table to table, Cloud in tow. He was introduced to people, he must have said "heh" a hundred times, his hand was shaken or his back was slapped. One who stuck out was Reno … the redhead with the ponytail Cloud had noticed when he'd first arrived. FINALLY they arrived at the end of the tables, near the start of the chow line – and Cloud had had _more_ than enough.

"Midori, this has been … cool, but if I don't get something to eat, like, NOW I'm going to chew my own arm off."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cloud-chan! Come on!" His little face beamed as he pulled Cloud over to place their food order, after, of course, introducing him to the people who worked in the kitchen. One man smiled at Midori in a slightly predatory fashion and gave him a free dessert.

When they had their trays and were heading back to sit down, Midori leaned over close and whispered, "Treat the workers well and they'll treat you well, right?" Which gave Cloud a little insight into Midori's character. But he'd withhold judgment for now. He'd try, anyway.

They were eating – Cloud had gotten something that vaguely resembled a roast beef sandwich and Midori was picking at a plate of fruit – when Midori's gaze sharpened. He was staring at one of the entrances into the Chow Hall with a glint of … _something_ in his eyes. Cloud was reminded of the predatory gaze of the kitchen line worker. "Mmm," he mused. "Commander Rhapsodos." He licked his lips and gave a little 'lookie there' gesture with his eyes and head.

Cloud turned his head and knew immediately who Midori was talking about. A tall redheaded man was standing at the doors, chatting animatedly with … Zack Fair. As Cloud watched, another man joined them. Not quite as tall, with dark brown hair brushed back from his face, muscular and powerful-looking where Rhapsodos was more long and lean. Both wore leather uniforms, Rhapsodos in red and the other man in more subdued tones of brown and blue. Cloud turned back around, sipped his drink, then asked who it was with the Commander.

"Well, you met Zack, ne?" Midori asked. At Cloud's nod he continued, "The other is Commander Hewley." Midori's face looked hungry, his eyes intent on the three SOLDIERs. When he noticed that Cloud was watching, he picked up a peach slice and sucked on it.

Cloud put down his drink and finished his sandwich in two huge bites. "'M done," he muttered, standing. "Meetcha back at the room later." He stood up with his tray, ignoring Midori's frantic motions for him to sit back down. He turned and ran smack into Zack.

The tray went flying, the empty plate and drink did, too … but Zack was faster. He caught the tray and the drink, then held the tray under the plate as it floated back down. "Whoa, watch it there, Cloud!" he said laughingly. The Chow Hall erupted with applause and catcalls. Zack bowed with a flourish, handing the drink back to a blushing Cloud.

GOD, why was he so fucking _clumsy_ all the time? It just attracted attention!

He turned to go when he was caught in a half-nelson, suddenly enveloped in the warmth and musky-sweet scent of Zack Fair. "Hey, where ya goin' so fast, Cloud? C'mere, wantcha to meet some—"

But Cloud slid out of the hold like quicksilver, and Zack looked surprised to find himself holding nothing but air. "Sorry, SOLDIER Second Fair … I, uh … I gotta go." Cloud turned and headed for the door at a quick walk.

"Hehhh," Genesis Rhapsodos said as he walked up behind Zack. "Who was that?"

"One of the new cadets in my building," Zack said. "He's in the SOLDIER program, Cloud Strife."

"He's little," Angeal Hewley said as he joined his friends. His face displayed doubt.

"Well, c'mon, let's go catch him and we can talk to him, find out what's what," Zack said, smiling his ever-present brilliant grin. "He can't've gotten far." Zack ran to the doors, followed by the ambling Commanders. They stepped outside.

"Where … what the _fuck_?" Zack said. He was staring across the quad, watching Cloud's figure disappear around the corner of the Marzan Building. It was approximately 100 meters away.

"Holy shit," Angeal muttered. "He ran that in, what … five seconds?"

"That kid's _fast_," Genesis drawled.

_XXX_

**Hope you like it so far. Yes, I'm a slow starter! Don't worry, the M rating will definitely be earned, I just like to build up to stuff. **

**As always, if you'd like to review, that would be lovely. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Reflections and Refractions**

**Hello everyone! Ahh, springtime! A time when a young man's heart turns to thoughts of … other young men! Lol**

**Language, mature themes, etc etc.**

**The requisite disclaimer: I used to "own" two cats, a turtle, a bunny, and a snake … but I've never owned anything Final Fantasy.**

The "fast kid" climbed the stairs to the sixth floor and keyed his way into his room, only slightly out of breath. A string of curses fell from his lips as he shut and locked the door behind him. Immediately stripping out of his street clothes and tossing them into what would become the "dirty laundry spot", he opened a drawer on his dresser and took out some running clothes. It was nighttime, and the color for disappearing at night was _black_. Black t-shirt, black long loose shorts, black sweats, black watch cap. He changed quickly, then looped his lanyard around his neck again and headed out. After stopping to grab two bottles of water from the lounge's cooler, he went to the doors and peered out. Only a few people in sight, no-one he knew. Ha.

Cloud slipped from the building and started a fast walk, head down, straight for the track. One thing he'd learned about running: if you didn't keep it up on a regular basis, you lost it. And that just wouldn't do. Period.

The track was deserted. Not surprising for a Saturday night. Which reminded him: he wouldn't have to show up at the training center tomorrow – it was Sunday. Shit. Oh well. He could work out and get his things settled better. As he warmed up with stretches and other static exercises, Cloud planned out his day. Solo activities that would take up the day, including a call to his mom to let her know he'd made it okay. All that shit.

Done with warming up, Cloud headed out onto the track and started out at an even pace, just getting a feel for the track. As he ran, he remembered. Mom. Shit.

XXX

"_Cloud … you can't stay here anymore." Allwyn Strife looked down at her son, where he sat huddled in a ball on the couch, watching but not-watching the TV. He looked up at her through the ever-present glasses._

"_Mom?" His voice was soft, low, and tentative. _

Odin … give me strength_, Allwyn thought, stiffening her spine and hardening her heart.__She looked at him. Where had he gone? – that beautiful blonde-haired baby boy? How long had it been since she'd seen his gorgeous blue eyes? He even wore those glasses at HOME. He'd wilted, deflated, shrunk before her very eyes … and then all the color had washed out of him. _

"_You can't live here anymore, Cloud," she repeated. "You're going to _die_ here. I … I can't watch it anymore." She couldn't! She just couldn't!_

"_But … I don't … what do you want me to do?" Cloud murmured, dropping his eyes once again to the TV. His voice was just as washed-out as he was, no inflection … flat and colorless, just like the man he was turning into._

What had happened_? Allwyn wondered for the hundredth time. He wasn't ill, she'd made sure of that. How many times had she tried to find out? He wouldn't say, no matter what she tried, what angle she pursued. Now, this teenaged version of her beautiful son was friendless, hopeless, slowly dying day by day, she couldn't let it go on!_

"_Here." Allwyn dropped the recruitment flyer into his lap and put her hands on her hips._

_Cloud picked it up. Giving it a cursory glance, he laid it down on the couch next to him and looked up at her. _

"_It's a chance for a new start. Away from here. Far away. You'll be going to Midgar, on the Eastern Continent. You …" Allwyn's eyes filled with tears, "… you have to get out of here, Cloud, I – I can't - dammit!"_

_He stared at her. Allwyn looked back through her tears. "Mom, I …" _

"_Don't." His mother leaned forward and twisted her right hand into his t-shirt, bunching the material around her fist, and pulled him towards her with it. "I won't stand here and watch this happen, do you understand me? Now, you're GOING. So start preparing yourself, you – you little shit!" Her voice broke, her temper in action now, and there was no going back. _You do this, Allwyn Strife, you do this for that boy, that almost-man who means more to you than ANYTHING ever. Do this!

"_Mom, what would I do? I don't –"_

"_SOLDIER. That's what I want to see when you come back home for the first time." She turned off the TV with a snap. "You leave in two weeks. DON'T argue with me, you're _going_! I don't want to hear a damn word against it. Now get up off that couch, we have things to talk about …." _

_XXX_

And here he was.

He hadn't fought her on it, maybe somewhere inside he'd known that he couldn't stay in Nibelheim, and actually he'd been surprised that she'd come up with it. Once she got started, his mother was like a force of nature. Now, just a bit over two weeks later – here he was.

Enough loping around the track. It was time to pour it on. His leg muscles bunched up, his elbows tucked in further, he leaned forward … and he burst into motion. Like a limit break, it was that quick, one second he was basically jogging, and then suddenly he was _flying_ around the track, his legs eating up the distance effortlessly.

When you were small, you had limited choices if you were being picked on, if you were being pursued. You could try to fight, and maybe get in a few lucky hits, but eventually you'd be worn down, or surrounded, or surprised, or a hundred other things that still ended up with you hurting. Or – you could _run_. You could be so fast that they barely even saw you, much less could catch you.

A much younger Cloud had decided on a two-pronged approach. He didn't want to be labeled as a chicken, always running away from … things, but he didn't want to be beaten into the dirt every fucking day, either. Or worse. So he had trained, relentlessly, constantly. Although small, he was strong. And yes, he was very, _very_ fast.

So he would get his licks in – and well, take a few, too – but then he would run, slipping away like a gray ghost. Soon he ran everywhere, his body accommodating the changes. As he changed his hair and took up the glasses, he didn't stand out anymore. Although honestly, the bullying wasn't the reason for … Cloud changed his train of thought, shaking his head with a grimace as he rounded the track's curve. Changed it, stopped it, and just _ran_.

XXX

Midori came back to the room he now shared with Cloud, accompanied by a second-year student named Rude. He was tall, with lovely milk-chocolate-colored skin, and was quiet to the point of being stoic. "Thanks for walking me home, Rude-san," Midori said, standing in front of the door and looking up at the other teen.

Rude nodded, looking down into the little heart-shaped face. The kid was cute. However, the kid was taken. No way was Rude getting mired in _that_ mess! But he'd seemed scared, so …. "See you in class."

"Oh! Rude-san spoke to me!" Midori giggled, then leaned forward and hugged Rude, pressing his hot little face into the other teen's stomach. "Thank you again," he whispered, lifting his face and looking up, his eyes half-closed.

_This kid is … dangerous_, Rude thought. "You're welcome," he said, dispassionately, willing his body to remain the same.

Midori giggled again, unwrapping himself. "Okay! See you Monday in class, ne?" He twinkled a little finger-wave at the taller boy and let himself in. "Good night," he whispered through the crack of the door, just before it closed.

_Shit_, Rude thought, then turned and headed back for the elevator. He was on the Turks track, and knew things that most of the other students didn't. What he knew about Midori? – he shook his head, pressing the down button. Still didn't stop his dick from twitching in his pants, though. Dammit.

XXX

Later that night, Midori watched with interest as Cloud gasped, wrestling with his sheets. His roommate was apparently having a dream (good or bad was yet to be seen) – it had awakened Midori from his own precious sleep! He got off his futon and padded over to Cloud's side of the room, just a few steps. He leaned over the other boy and watched and listened. Hmm … without the glasses Cloud's eyelashes were golden-blond. And so long! Midori frowned.

"_Cloud … Cloud … Cloud … you're so _pretty_, Cloud …" Bony white hands with long claws reached for him out of the blackness. Cloud tried to run but his legs wouldn't work. His feet were stuck. Little legs. Eight-year-old legs. _

"_Cloud! Pretty … pretty pretty you little FUCK!" With the last screeching word the claws ripped through his clothes and scratched long deep grooves into his tummy. Cloud tried to scream but only gasped for breath, he couldn't breathe he couldn't _breathe_! _

_Another set of hands, thick, hairy, hot blunt fingers … they came from behind him where it was so so dark. "Cloud … you're so _pretty_ Cloud!" Icy breath from the front as the clawed fingers tore into his chest, scraping across his sternum, scratching the bone, dipping underneath it, pulling and pushing. Hot breath from behind, fanning across his neck, something hard digging into his back, the hot hairy hands tracing patterns on his tummy, sliding down to his underpants, probing and petting, he couldn't breathe!_

"_N-no no no no," little Cloud gasped, trying to struggle but feeling like he was a mosquito in amber, too slow, too weak, too little too SLOW. "Pretty pretty pretty," black-gloved fingers hands voice pain breath _reaction_! NO! _

"Cloud," Midori said, placing a hand on his roommate's shoulder. He shook it slightly. It was now all-too-obviously a _bad_ dream. Cloud was gasping, moaning, shuddering … his face was scrunched up in horrified fear.

"NO!" Cloud exploded out of sleep, one arm sweeping out to slam Midori in the chest, knocking him out and away, back onto his futon. Cloud's eyes were still squeezed shut, his harsh breath tore in and out of his lungs, gasping for air. He rubbed his face for a few seconds, froze, then groped for his glasses.

Midori was also gasping for air. The blow had hit him mid-sternum, knocking the wind out of him. He lay on the futon, making little whimpering sounds.

"M-Midori?" Cloud slipped his glasses on and turned to look. He was out of bed like a shot then, leaning over Midori on shaking legs and looking down at him. A cold sweat had sprung out all over his body, making him glisten in his roommate's nightlight like his skin was jeweled.

"G-gah," Midori groaned. His diaphragm was recovering. He rubbed at his tummy and opened his eyes to see Cloud standing over him.

"Odin. S-sorry, Midori." Cloud sat on the very edge of the futon, but he didn't touch the other boy.

"Y-yeah," Midori sputtered, finally sitting up. "You were … h-having a … n-nightmare," he said, unnecessarily.

"Yeah. Sorry. I, um, forgot my iPod. I'll remember from now on, I guess I was too tired or somethin'."

"Y-yeah," Midori repeated.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok," Cloud muttered. He rose from the futon and returned to his own bed. Grabbing the iPod and cursing himself for forgetting, he cued up his 'Now I Lay Me Down' list and put the earphone plugs into his ears. "It'll be okay now," he said, overly-loud due to the earpieces. "I won't forget again."

"'Kay," Midori said, re-settling himself under his Happy Bunny blanket and rubbing his tummy. _So help me, if I get a bruise_, he thought to himself. "'Night, Cloud," he said. Then, after waiting, he repeated it, louder.

"Mmf?" Cloud took out one plug. "Oh. Yeah. 'Night." He replaced the earphone, settled down in his covers, and concentrated on the music.

XXX

Sunday passed in a haze of running, weights training, unpacking, reading, running, weights training, and avoidance of Zack Fair. The guy was becoming a nuisance, Cloud thought. Every fucking time he turned around, it seemed like _there he was_, shouting Cloud's name and grinning. He couldn't even call his mom because the guy was like fucking gravity – always there! And he couldn't seem to stop the SOLDIER from touching him! Always with the bro-grab or a punch to the shoulder, trying out the half-nelson again to see if Cloud could get out of it, it was distracting and unwelcome. Finally, Sunday evening as he was getting ready to run again, he was stopped by Zack _again_ as he left the Deusericus Building.

"Heyyy, Cloud! Buddy, wassup?" and an arm snaked around his neck, pulling him in for a half-hug.

"Dude," Cloud said as he spun out of it. "What is _with_ you?"

"Huh?" Zack's brow crinkled in a puzzled frown. "Whadaya mean?"

"Why do you always have to …" Cloud hesitated, searching for words. "Why do you … I mean … shit." He spun around, breaking into a trot, heading for the track.

"Hey, man, wait," Zack said, trotting alongside him. "What?"

"SOLDIER Second Fair," Cloud began, his voice even.

"Yeah?"

"Stop touching me all the time."

"Okay. No problem!" Zack chortled, launching a punch to Cloud's shoulder.

"Goddammit!" Cloud said, picking up the pace as the track's entrance approached.

"Lighten up, Cloudy!" Zack laughed. "C'mon, I don't mean anythin' by it." He was keeping up, but couldn't help but notice that Cloud was still breathing like he was standing still.

"Look, man, just … shit," Cloud said, irked but not wanting to stand out by making waves.

Silence fell, then: "Race me," Zack challenged.

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't race."

"You're going to have to in class, so why not practice on me?" Zack said, grinning. He'd already had several Mako injections, and wasn't worried about anyone beating him. He was fast, too.

"Fine_." I've got to get this fucker off of my ass_! Cloud thought.

"Ready … set … GO!" Zack yelled as they made it onto the track.

And Cloud was GONE. He sprang forward like a bat out of hell and was just _gone_.

"Mother fuck!" Zack yelled, startled. Then he frowned and poured it on, pounding down the track after the younger guy.

XXX

"Did he beat you?" Genesis asked later, smiling lazily.

"No." Zack wasn't forthcoming with more details.

"Did … you beat him?" Angeal picked up the interrogation.

"No."

"Ah," Genesis said.

"Ah," Angeal echoed.

"Fuck," Zack growled.

XXX

Cloud slowly emerged from sleep. He didn't know what time it was, suffice it to say it was still night time, that was enough. The alarm would wake him soon enough. His music still played softly, but apparently one earphone had slipped out since he was only getting it mono. He rolled over away from the wall, burrowing down and finding the errant earpiece. Just as he was wedging it back into his ear canal, a sound caught his attention. It was … sort-of a gasp. Was Midori having a nightmare now? He cracked open one eye and peered out through the opening in his bunched-up blanket.

Holy fucking shit.

There was a man in the room. And it definitely, oh most _definitely_ wasn't Midori.

He couldn't make out details, Midori's nightlight was too dim for that, and it was back in the corner behind the man, but he could see that he was _big_. Tall. Even sitting down on Midori's futon it was easy to tell that. Pale hair, cut just below jaw-length in front, but cascading back over his shoulders to who-knew-how-long, dark clothing that somehow left his chest bare, muscular …. Wait.

In the recruiter's office in Nibelheim. He'd raised his eyes once to scan the place before dropping them back to the floor. A poster on the wall. Was this the guy? Surely not. Cloud swallowed. Blinked.

Blinked again, staring. What was in his lap?

Whoa.

XXX

**Who is that tall muscular man? And what exactly is that in his lap? LOL I won't be a meanie (Loz), I'll try to get the next chapter posted today, too. It's done in my head, just needs to be put on the page.**

**Hope you liked, thanks again for reading!**

**Review, yay or nay, up to you! **


	4. Chapter 4 Exhibitions and Inhibitions

**Chapter 4: Exhibitions and Inhibitions**

**Hi! Onward, yeah? **

**This is where the smut starts. Just a warning.**

**Oh, and also? – I know I keep saying "boy" in this fic, but that's all perspective. Cloud is 17 and Midori is 18 and /everyone/ is over the age of consent, okay? No pedophiles for Ahvienda's stories.**

**Me no own FFVII.**

General Sephiroth knew the instant that Midori's roommate woke up. He'd had enough fucking Mako injections and dunkings that his senses were fine-tuned to a god-like level, if he said so himself. A change in the boy's breathing, the slight rustle of sheet on skin, followed by a very _very_ quiet gasp. For a moment he wondered if the kid was going to spring up, all freaked out and shrieking, but when he didn't, Sephiroth was intrigued. Slightly.

His attention was momentarily taken by Midori, who was nuzzling the semi-hard bulge in Sephiroth's leather pants, kneeling on the tatami mat between Sephiroth's legs. He put a gloved hand onto Midori's head, pressing the little face harder into his crotch, grinding against him. In response, Midori's little body shook as his hands clutched at the larger man's thighs. Sephiroth looked up, not moving his head, just his eyes. He couldn't see much, the boy on the other bed was burrowed down into his covers. But he could see the glint of light on sclera. He was awake, wide-eyed in fact … and he was _watching_. Sephiroth felt a surge of desire that lanced straight down into his groin.

"Oh!" Midori said, pulling his head back a bit and looking at Sephiroth's cock where it now strained against the leather. "You like that?" he whispered, stroking it with one small hand.

"I do like it," Sephiroth replied, his voice deep and caressing, like a steel hand in a velvet glove. "You like it?"

With a little moue of surprise, Midori nodded nodded nodded. The general didn't usually talk much. Feeling emboldened, Midori unbuttoned the leather pants and pulled down the zipper. Sephiroth's engorged cock practically sprang out of the opening, already wet and throbbing. Midori gave a little cry and took it in both hands, squeezing lightly, then placing little kisses all over the head.

A breath escaped the general as Midori bent his head and began licking him, little kitty-cat licks. He always did things the same way. Boring. Sephiroth looked up from under his eyelashes. The boy was still watching, his breathing rate a little accelerated. A short deep chuckle escaped the general. He wanted to watch? Then he'd get a show.

He stretched, long and languid, ending up with his hands behind his neck, coat opening and falling away a bit to reveal more of his muscular chest. White skin, chiseled muscles, leonine grace, he lifted his hair and let it fall back down in a silver cascade across his right shoulder where it puddled in his lap. He let his head gracefully angle backward on his neck as he let out a pleasured moan. Eyes open just a slit, he watched the boy across the way. He wasn't even blinking now, his gaze fixed on the spectacle in front of him.

Sephiroth leaned back on one hand, undulating his torso and raising his hips slightly. Midori's face angled up, his lips sliding down the underside of one _gorgeous _hard cock. Knowing the boy could see it now, over Midori's head, Sephiroth used his other hand to run one black-gloved finger along the slit of his dick, rubbing the opening and spreading the pre-cum dew all over his engorged head. He let out another moan, throaty and rough.

His reward was another gasp, oh-so-silent, but he heard it – from the boy who watched.

Sephiroth kept the smile off his face with effort. Instead, he began moving his hips, running the head of his cock in and out of his gloved fist. He groaned with pleasure, finding a fiendish delight in the eyes on him. It was sensual, intense, exciting. Hearing the boy's breathing raise up another notch, the general decided to amp it up. Grasping his cock in his fist, he leaned forward slightly, the shorter hair on the sides of his face falling forward, his features shadowed.

"Take it out," he said clearly. An order. But relayed in the hottest tone he could dredge up.

Midori moaned, one of his hands fluttering down to the crotch of his ridiculously cute pajamas. Sephiroth barely noticed. His attention was focused on the boy across the way, feeling the blood roar through his cock as he saw and heard the boy's arm moving under the sheets.

"Touch it," Sephiroth commanded, his voice a sensual growl. "_Just like this_." He gripped himself, slowly sliding his fist up his cock, which was so hot and throbbing that it almost hurt. Another moan was ripped out of his throat, this one wasn't acting. Fuck, this was so goddamn hot. He stroked himself as Midori did the same, his little tongue licking at Sephiroth's balls.

The other boy was doing it too, he _knew_ it, he could hear it! He was watching excitedly, obeying Sephiroth's orders, helpless to stop … Sephiroth rolled his hips, bucking upwards a bit, his cock sliding up out of his fist, glistening and thick. "Feels good?" he asked in a throaty purr.

"Mm-hmm!" Midori responded from his crotch.

"Ah," So quietly, from the other bed. Without his enhanced hearing, he wouldn't have caught it. Sephiroth's cock lurched in response.

"Harder," Sephiroth growled. "Faster." He provided the example as the blood rushed through his ears, his heart pounding, his cock weeping, pleasure throbbing in his gut. He fucked his own hand, slowly and sensually, listening as the boys in the room did the same. Only faster.

_What else shall I make him do_? "Put your fingers in," he murmured. "I want you to. _Do it_." His voice was the embodiment of lust. Midori, of course, was only too eager to finger-fuck himself. Again – boring. Sephiroth glanced down at him as he pulled down his pajama bottoms and slid a slick finger inside his tight little hole. "Two," he said, watching and listening. "Do it!" he growled, a groan punctuating the order as his cock slid up and out of his fist again.

The sounds from the other boy were now unmistakable. Two hands moving in concert, skin sliding under sheets, breath coming faster now, eyes glued on Sephiroth's cock, he _knew_ he was watching.

"Ahh yess," Sephiroth moaned. "_Good boy_." It was the most excited he'd been in a very long time. He felt utterly alive, skin tingling, blood racing, the pleasure like a drug flashing through his veins. His cock was _huge_, it was fucking purple with blood, the veins standing out in sharp relief. His hand began to move faster, squeezing tighter, with a little twist at the top of each rep, giving his head a little extra attention.

"Faster," he grunted. The boys obeyed. Ahh, gods, this was exquisite!

Sephiroth watched from under his eyelashes, licking his lips and sucking the bottom one in. His whole attention was fixated on two things: his cock, and the boy on the other bed. He wouldn't have cared if Midori got up and began whistling Dixie, all he wanted was those eyes on him. Those eyes that didn't know he knew! Shit he almost exploded with that thought. He squeezed his cock at the base, squeezed hard, holding off his orgasm – damn that was fast! – and shook with desire. _He_! Shook with desire! That _never_ happened!

"G-general!" Midori squeaked, his hands working himself as he gasped with pleasure.

Sephiroth ignored him, instead he arched his back, leaning back and moaning with delirious pleasure, feeling the dam about to break but holding it back with a strong fist. "You want it?" he asked, in a breathy, wanton deep voice. "You want me?" He gave his cock a single upward stroke, more pre-cum oozing out of the slit and glistening in the dim light.

"H-hai!" Midori said.

"Ngh," came from the other bed. Both boys' hands were working themselves over, Midori just because he was in love with himself, but the other boy – he was in Sephiroth's _thrall_. He knew it, he could _feel_ it, the boy couldn't tear his eyes away, he was following Sephiroth's every move, he was nearing orgasm, Sephiroth could _feel it_. It was one of the most intense sexual sensations he'd ever experienced_. Ever_. And that was saying a lot.

"Come," he growled. "Come for me!" He jerked his hips upward, gripping his cock, pulling, his hips flexing as he fucked his fist. His head fell back again, moans erupting from his mouth, can't help it, so good, so good, too good! Gods, he was going to absolutely explode, this was too intense, the pleasure was blinding it was immense!

"Come _with_ me!" Sephiroth almost shouted, his voice helplessly wanton in the intensity of the moment, as Midori squeaked between his legs and the cum began to shoot out of Sephiroth's cock. Spurt after spurt erupted as he moaned and grunted with pleasure. It wouldn't fucking end! His dick _flexed_ and shot another load and Sephiroth did shout then, with such intensity that he almost – almost – didn't hear the boy having his own intense orgasm right along with him.

They came together. All three of them.

The aftermath was like being dipped in honey. Languid aftershocks making his dick twitch and his hips buck lightly. "Good boy," Sephiroth said, as soon as he could. "_Good_ boy." No problem figuring out which boy he meant. He let his hair fall back behind his shoulders again, trying to recover his cool, letting Midori clean him off. His head hung backwards, his body feeling a kind of lethargy he hadn't felt in, like, ever.

One he was calmer, he raised his head and asked, quietly, "So … who's your roommate?"

Midori paused in wiping his boyfriend off with a towel. "Cloud. Cloud Strife," he whispered.

"Cloud." Sephiroth's voice stroked the word, tasting it and it was _good_.

"Yeah." Midori looked up, still whispering. "He's a nice guy, I guess."

"Hnh." Sephiroth grunted. Nice? Who cared? He had to get a look at this person. Soon.

XXX

In his bed, Cloud wasn't really having a good afterglow experience. He had his fist pressed tightly against his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut, holding as still as he possibly could. What in the hell had he _done_? What the FUCK? He wasn't gay! He wasn't anything, he was _asexual_, he'd already decided that! A long time ago!

Tears prickled his eyelids, but he refused to let them fall. He steadied his breathing, tried to ignore the mess on his stomach and hand and sheets, and tried _like hell_ to keep his eyes closed. But he kept coming back to awareness with his slitted gaze fixed on the man who'd taken his world and turned it upside down in one. Fucked up. Night.

General Sephiroth.

General Sephiroth was Midori's boyfriend. What the _fuck_.

He tried to calm himself, and had mostly succeeded after the man had zipped up and left, with a rather cold "later" to Midori. It didn't matter. The man couldn't know that he'd had an uninvited third party along for the ride (Cloud blushed with that thought) tonight. He didn't know. Midori didn't know. Everything would be fine. He'd get a good night's sleep, wake up refreshed – and it was kinda amazing how _relaxed_ he felt now! – and just go on his merry way tomorrow. He drifted off to sleep, music playing in his ears, deep relaxed dreamless sleep.

And Fate looked down on Cloud Strife and said, hand on her hip, "Boy … you really done fucked up now."

XXX

**Hehe … Ahvienda's private fantasy comes to life on the page. :D**

**Next chapter up soon, promise!**


	5. Chapter 5  Aftereffects

**Chapter 5 – Aftereffects**

**Hi! First of all, I wanna say 'thanks!' to everyone who favorited the story, etc. Thank you for the reviews, too. Thanks so much, makes me feel gooood.**

**Back to the show!**

**Disclaimer: Still the same – smut, language, "adult themes". XD**

**Also: me not own FFVII or any of the characters, etc. **

**XXX**

Cloud stood in the shower spray, letting the water beat down on the back of his head and neck. The water trickled over and into his ears and then along his jawline before streaming off onto … probably the biggest, hardest boner he'd ever had. He stared at it, horrified. All he did was allow his mind to just _begin_ to think about the events of the previous night, and hello Richard!

What was going on? Asexual, hell with that, he'd come to consider himself to be _mono_sexual, since the only person he'd ever had sex with was himself! And then he wakes up and sees a strange man in his room and suddenly Cloud the goddamn monosexual is fucking himself? Christ.

He let out a groan of dismay, realizing that the stiffy was a stubborn one, it wasn't gonna go down without a fight, that was obvious. But dammit, he wasn't in the mood for jacking. Probably wouldn't be for a long time either!

_Yeah, right_.

Cloud dropped his head into his hands as another groan escaped his lips. What had happened? He tried to ignore his pulsating dick and rubbed his face. He'd awakened to find Midori, what – back from a date or something? Cloud frowned. Since Midori knew that Cloud slept with earphones in, apparently the little shit had thought he and _the General_ could get away with a little bromance while the roomie slept on unawares three feet away. He head-butted the tiled shower stall wall in aggravation as a thought occurred to him: he wouldn't ever be able to voice his opposition to this, because then it would come out that he'd SEEN.

Well, okay, more than seen. Shit.

Cloud rubbed his eyes until it looked like fireworks were going off behind his eyelids. What had come over him? He thought back, trying to focus on his reactions. He woke up, saw General Sephiroth, and then became aware that Midori was … yeah. Trying to give his face a leather burn on the General's crotch. So when the older man had started getting into it, ordering Midori around and so obviously enjoying it, why had Cloud felt the need to, er … anonymously join in? Okay, so, from anyone's point of view, General Sephiroth was attractive. If you were a girl. Or gay, like Midori. Otherwise he's just another guy, right? I mean, if you forget about his position and all that, he's just another guy with long beautiful silky-looking hair … and a _killer_ body … all that leather ….

Cloud shook himself. It'd been dark, hell, he couldn't even really _see_ the guy! It … maybe it was … his voice. That warm, deep, throaty, melt-in-your-mouth, sensuous –

"_You want it? … You want me?" _

Cloud's dick _flexed_, accompanied by a fluttery thrum of pleasure deep inside his pelvis.

"Gawd." Cloud turned around and leaned against the cold tiled wall. His head fell back and he gasped with pleasure when his fingers touched his achingly hard member. What harm was there in fantasizing? None. It was like when he thought about Tifa Lockhart's tits or Russell Crowe in his Gladiator gear … harmless fantasizing. And he was free to think whatever he liked in his private, inner thoughts, right? Nothing would ever come of it, it's not like he would ever act on anything, so where was the problem?

"_Come for me. … Come _with_ me!" _

Second verse, same as the first.

XXX

When he left his dorm room, Cloud was dressed neatly in his cadet uniform, complete with beret pulled low on his forehead, hair plastered straight back, glasses firmly in place. He was early because he'd gotten up early. But that meant he'd have plenty of time for breakfast. He saw no-one in the halls of the sixth floor and rode down to the ground floor in the elevator by himself. There were a few people about when he crossed the quad at a stiff walk, and more people were in the Chow Hall. He got in line, got his breakfast, and walked to an empty table with his french toast, bacon, orange juice, and large mug of coffee. He sat down and got straight to eating, stoking the furnace.

A hand fell on his shoulder and squeezed. "Heyyy, Cloud! 'Morning, man!" Zack Fair sat down next to him. Cloud was getting ready to snap at the SOLDIER for touching him again when he noticed a flash of red in the corner of his eye, then turned to watch Commander Genesis Rhapsodos sit down on his other side.

"Good morning, cadet," the red-head murmured.

"'Morning sirs," Cloud muttered around a mouthful of syrupy french toast. The handsome commander was sitting a bit too close, so Cloud scooted over towards Zack a little bit, only to have Rhapsodos scoot over a little, too. What was this?

"So, Cloud," Zack began, as he liberally sprinkled salt on a huge pile of scrambled eggs.

The cadet in question didn't say anything, just forked up some more french toast and chewed quickly. The sooner he got his breakfast over with, the better!

Zack cleared his throat, then started again. "So, hey … how about that race we had, huh? I'm pretty sure I've never tied in a race with someone who hasn't had Mako yet. What's the story?"

Cloud had finished his french toast and was making good headway with his bacon. "What do you mean, what's the story, SOLDIER Second Fair?" Stalling, stalling.

On his other side, Genesis listened carefully while picking a donut apart and daintily eating little bites. He'd noticed that Cloud had beautiful skin … flawless and clear, soft-looking … over hard little muscles. And from what he could tell from when he 'accidently' dropped his spoon? – the guy had a fine perfectly-shaped ass. Edible.

"How you get so fast, Cloud? Huh? I mean, damn." Zack laughed. "You run like a gazelle, man!" He grabbed Cloud around the shoulders for a bro-hug, still chuckling.

"Practice."

Genesis snickered. Cloud gave him a sideways glance and Genesis smiled lazily. Cloud turned back to Zack when the SOLDIER spoke again.

"Practice, huh. Well, shit man, next time I'll have to try harder!" Zack's eyes were twinkling as he grinned into Cloud's face.

"You didn't like the tie?" Cloud asked, pretending he didn't notice Commander Rhapsodos eyeing his body as he stood between the two SOLDIERS, tray in hand.

"Huh?" Zack sounded totally puzzled.

"I figured a tie would make you feel good, without making me feel bad. But I can run all-out next time if you want me to. I have to go. Class you know. Bye, sirs." Cloud sped off, dumped his tray where it belonged, and hot-footed it out the door.

Genesis was laughing so hard, tears sparkled in his blue-green eyes. "Priceless! He's a little diplomat!" A diplomat with one fine body, even though he was pretty plain in the face department. But that was okay. Genesis was used to being the beauty in _any_ crowd. Well, except for when he was standing next to Sephiroth. The fucker. Genesis watched Cloud go through half-closed eyes. That was one gorgeous tight little butt.

Zack was speechless, still trying to take it in. He still hadn't had enough coffee.

XXX

Classes. But not like college or anything like that, this was the military! Drill 1, Weapons/Accessories Training 1, Physical Conditioning, lunch, ShinRa Army History 1, Rules and Regs 1, Magic/Materia Training 1, Motor Pool 1, more PT, then done for the day. That would be the regular schedule starting tomorrow. Today consisted of Orientation, intake physical, a tour of the whole ShinRa complex, and then a dinner for all the new cadets hosted by Rufus Shinra himself. Tomorrow would start the grueling work, today was just a way for the org to say, "well, you're here now. We'll say hello and feed you and then get down and dirty tomorrow. Beat you into the ground and see if you can get back up."

Cloud didn't want to do any of today's bullshit. He could orient himself, he didn't feel like being poked and prodded by any doctors, and he'd explore on his own so he didn't need a tour. But he couldn't get out of it without pleading illness (which would make him look like a pussy) or some other lie … so he gritted his teeth and prepared to be bored and irritated.

What was great was: he totally blended in with the rest of the uniformed cadets. It was awesome. He was shorter than most (okay, almost _all_) of the others, but that worked too. It was protective coloration at its finest.

So he filed into the auditorium with the rest of the new cadets (class of 154) and found a seat in the middle. Cloud sat down, became utterly still, and waited.

XXX

It's a fact of life: absolute power really _does_ corrupt absolutely. It's human nature! When you are given everything you want, everything that you ask for, you come to expect that it will continue on that way, ad infinitum.

General Sephiroth had absolute power. Don't mistake this: he worked hard and did wonderful, brave, heroic things. He was strong, beautiful, and had an incredible charisma – when he wanted to. He rocked magic, could wheedle materia to do things that others could barely even consider, and could wield Masamune – a huge blade that sang as he swung it through the forms or when he used it to mow down monsters like they were chrysanthemums. It was amazing and exciting to watch, and absolutely terrifying to be on the bad end of it. For a second or two, anyway. Then you no longer had to worry about it.

So yes. Sephiroth was definitely used to getting his own way in things.

"Coffee, Nash," he said as he breezed through the antechamber of his office.

"Of course! Right here, sir," Nash stood up, grabbed a can of Starbuck's Double Shot from the mini-fridge, and hurried after her boss.

Sephiroth walked into his office, taking off his dark gray pinstriped suit coat and tossing it onto the white leather couch. Nash put the can on a ShinRa logo coaster on the mahogany desk, whipped out today's paper and laid it next to the coffee, and booted up the general's top-of-the-line computer. After Sephiroth finished looking out at the weather through the wall of windows on the right side of the large room, he sat down in his high-backed black leather chair, and popped the top on the Double Shot. As he did so, Nash picked up the suit coat and hung it up.

"What's doing today?" the general murmured.

"You have your favorite thing this morning, sir …"

"Don't fucking tell me."

"I tried to get you out of it but Mr. Shinra insisted, General."

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. "And after that?"

Nash went down the schedule, one item at a time. When she was finished, she tucked the tablet under her arm and said, "You have 15 minutes, sir, and then you'll need to -"

"I _know_." Sephiroth waved her away. Why wouldn't they give him a cute little _male_ secretary? Oh, yeah. He'd fuck him. In the office. Every day. The thought made him grin.

Speaking of which … he had a few minutes, he had a bit of research he wanted to do. Logging in on his computer terminal and glancing up through the open door to make sure Nash was busy, Sephiroth browsed to the section he wanted: Personnel.

C-L-O-U-D S-T-R-I-F-E

He read the cadet's stats, and just barely recognized the name of Strife's home town, only due to the fact that it was near the Mt. Nibel reactor. (He knew where every single reactor was, and had been to every one, more than once.) He saw that the boy had enlisted in the SOLDIER track and gave a little guffaw … 5'2" tall SOLDIER? Not bloody likely. He better have some insane magic skills or something, if that's what he was shooting for.

When the picture popped up, Sephiroth's head jerked back a bit. What a grim visage! Jesus, the kid looked constipated. Not really his cup of tea … Sephiroth liked them little (check), and _cute _(er … not so much). Although … maybe if he wasn't frowning like that. And if he'd let his mouth relax, for Christ's sake. And what the hell were the glasses about? A little nosing around displayed the letter Cloud had brought from Nibelheim. Corrective lenses at all times. Huh.

But the eyes shining in the darkness last night … although he couldn't see the color then, now he could. The muddiest non-color he'd ever seen. Bland, really. But the way the boy had responded. The way he'd obeyed and hung on Sephiroth's every word. The orgasm had been one of the most intense of Sephiroth's _life_. And that was really saying something. His cock stirred in his pants as he remembered the sound of the boy's gasp, as they'd come together. Sephiroth's eyes closed, reliving the moment. Just seeing his picture wasn't enough. He needed to see this boy. In person. Speak with him. Not about anything sexual, just … well, maybe. He chuckled.

Nash called in from the outer office. "It's time sir! Time to get –"

"_Changed_, I know!" Sephiroth got up and slammed the office door. Five minutes later he was in his leathers. It was required that the general _look like_ the general for shit like this.

When he walked out, he stopped by his secretary's desk. "I'd tell you to 'shoot me now', Nash … but you probably would actually do it, wouldn't you."

"I always do what you tell me to do, General, sir," Nash answered sweetly.

"That's what scares me." He stopped leaning on her desk and headed for the door. "If you need me for anything, and I mean _anything, _don't hesitate to call me out of there. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Nash sang. She wouldn't, though. She watched him go, then crossed out the first item on the general's agenda: Orientation.

XXX

"I think I met my next honey," Genesis said to Sephiroth as they rode down the glass-walled elevator together.

"Really." If he sounded bored, it's because he was. Genesis changed boyfriends like cashiers changed money. Like, daily.

"Well, if I can't have you …"

"Fuck, don't start that again."

"Fuck you Seph! But don't you worry about me! I think I'll really like this one. And I don't have to be concerned about you stealing him away."

Sephiroth gave him a glance, interested at last. "Really. And why is that?" A smirk teased his lips.

Genesis tore his eyes away from said lips and said, "Not your type."

"Pfft," Sephiroth made the rude sound. "If he's _your_ type, then he's _my_ type." They were nearing the auditorium floor.

"Not this time." Genesis tucked his hair behind his ears – cute ears! – and straightened his deep red leather coat. He patted his pocket to make sure his first edition of Loveless was where it was supposed to be. "You've got Midori. Just leave my little Cloud alone."

The elevator doors pinged and opened, and Genesis immediately glided out. Behind him, Sephiroth stood there, mouth a bit agape. What were the chances there was more than one "Cloud" in the new cadet ranks?

Not bloody likely.

End Chapter Five!

**Thanks again for all the kind words, everybody! Will update again soon!**

**Trouble in the ranks, eh? LOL Hope you like. **


	6. Chapter 6 Day One

**Hi, it's me, back again. Hope you like!**

**DisC: adult themes, language**

**Also: No, although I wish differently, I do not own any FF characters or anything. Damn the luck. **

Chapter 6 – Day One

Cloud was rather surprised to discover that Orientation was actually okay. The person who ran the program for the morning was a SOLDIER named Kunsel, who was really nice and _very_ funny and really knew his stuff. Cloud wished … but never mind.

Anyway, they introduced all the teachers and instructors, they gave out staff PHS numbers and syllabi, went over each course's passing requirements, the standards for passing _physically_ and moving on, and the end results of failure. No need to explain that to Cloud: failure meant going back to Nibelheim in utter despair. He'd probably go for a long walk off Mt. Nibel if that happened to him. He couldn't go back. Not without being a SOLDIER.

But anyway … Kunsel was talking about the calendar, when they'd have days off and stuff like that, when Cloud caught a subdued flash of red and white off to his immediate left. He turned his head slightly, focused in the dim lighting, and sank lower in his seat. Commander Rhapsodos, Commander Hewley, and _the General_ were ambling down the center aisle. The red-head was looking to the left and right as he walked behind the other two. Wonder what he was doing, did he lose his wallet or something? (A/N – hehe)

But after successfully remaining anonymous in the crowd, Cloud felt able to let his curiosity out and really look at General Sephiroth. He walked down the aisle in a relaxed, loose-limbed fashion – apparently they were trying to time their arrival to the stage with a specific part of Kunsel's program. His long white? silver? whatever hair swept down his back to roughly the back of his knees. It swayed in response to his movements, seeming almost alive. Cloud swallowed, refusing to let himself dwell on the memory of two black-clad arms lifting lazily up to sweep that hair out and around, where it fell forward and – hey! "REFUSING TO DWELL", remember? Crikey!

He shook himself, peeled his eyes away (it was too dark to really look anyhow), and refocused on Kunsel. He was wrapping up. "… and the calendar of days has already been programmed into your PHS, along with your schedule. Don't think that this device is just a phone – it's actually a hand-held computer that can really make your time here easier. When you log in, just access the tutorial and it'll tell you everything you need to know. If you have any problems, contact your Resident Advisor."

Oh, like that's necessary! Cloud's RA was practically up his ass 24/7! For a second he wondered where the SOLDIER Second was today, but then chuffed out a sarcastic puff of air through his nose. Probably at the track, panting for a rematch. Jeesh.

"There will be a question and answer period at the end of today's Orientation." Three figures began to climb the steps onto the stage. "Don't forget that you will leave here, have 15 minutes for break, then head straight to the lab." Commander Hewley was first. Kunsel was still speaking. "After your physicals, you'll be free until after lunch, when you will be picked up outside the Chow Hall for the tour at 1300 hours." General Sephiroth was next, followed by Genesis Rhapsodos. "As you may recall, after the tour, it's typical for there to be a welcoming banquet. This year, the banquet will be followed by entertainment. There will be a band. And an open bar. Your presence is _requested_, civilian attire approved."

Genesis leaned over to Sephiroth, who stood in the middle of the threesome, just outside the spotlight that illuminated Kunsel. "That was my idea," he murmured into Seph's ear.

"Shocker." Whispered back.

"Shh," Angeal shushed, giving them a sideways glance.

"Yes, _Dad_," Genesis whispered.

Sephiroth snorted quietly.

"And now, without further ado, three SOLDIERs who hardly require introduction …" Kunsel paused dramatically as the stage flooded with light and the backdrop displayed a huge ShinRa logo. "General Sephiroth, Commander Angeal Hewley, and Commander Genesis Rhapsodos!" Kunsel turned to his right and grinned as he took the several steps to Angeal. They shook hands and Angeal caught up the younger SOLDIER in a bro grab. They all murmured greetings to each other with much arm slapping and hand-shaking as a hum of conversation swept through the assembled cadets.

The noise died to a pregnant silence as the General of the ShinRa Armies stepped up center stage. The house lights came up. Cloud looked up at him, mouth hanging open. He was big, he exuded power and presence, he seemed completely at home in front of 154 cadets who were prepared to hang on his every word. Angeal and Genesis came up to stand beside him on either side. Cloud tore his gaze away from the commanding officer and looked at the other two officers. They all three stood there, scanning the crowd.

"Welcome," Sephiroth said. That voice slid into Cloud's ears. Amplified by an exceptional sound system, it sounded like the general was sitting right in front of him.

_Zipper down, hard dripping dick out, hair cascading down one shoulder, back arched in pleasure … _

Cloud shuddered and sat up straight, shaking his head slightly.

"You've made it here," Sephiroth continued. "That says something about your determination and qualifications, but it's only the beginning." His gaze speared out into the crowd as he spoke, catching and holding the eyes of different cadets in the audience. Cloud hunched back down again, leaning a bit to the left to see around the guy's head in front of him.

"Heh, short stuff," the gruff whisper came from the guy on his left. "Can't see?"

Cloud spared him a glance.

"Here." A small pair of binoculars was thrust into his lap.

He couldn't think of any reason not to … not without looking like a jerk. So he lifted the binocs to his eyes and focused them on General Sephiroth. Oh. My. Gawd. How could a _man_ be so … so damn beautiful? And yet so fucking masculine at the same time? How did he manage it? His hair was … mostly white. With strands of silver glinting in the spotlights. His bangs, for lack of a better word, arced up slightly from his forehead, then fell to just below the jaw line. The rest of it fell in a straight mass of _wow_ down his back. He was still speaking. Cloud couldn't really make out words as he watched the man's lips move, lips that were smooth and coral-colored. But that voice! That voice caressed his ears, sinking into his brain and wrapping around his brain stem, causing his heart rate to accelerate, his breathing to follow suit.

Cloud looked him over from head to toe. Muscular, tall, perfectly proportioned. The leather pants hugged straight shapely legs that ended in thigh-high boots. Strategically-placed straps and buckles outlined … whoa. Hold it right there! What in the FUCK was he doing? He was eyeballing the man like he was … Cloud didn't know how to finish that sentence. He wanted to look again at the man's face but instead he lowered the binoculars and handed them back. "Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem."

Refusing to look anymore, Cloud stayed hunched in his seat for the remainder of Orientation. It would have been a fine strategy if not for that voice. Dammit. Genesis and Angeal spoke briefly, but he still didn't look up, not really. The question and answer portion was lame so he got up and left, like some of the others did. He didn't notice a pair of blue-green eyes on his ass as he trucked up the aisle.

XXX

Break time equaled two cigarettes in Cloud's book. He sucked them down, in the smoking area with what seemed like ¾ of his class, hunkered down against a low brick wall. He kept his mind carefully blank. Since smokers tend to feel a kind of kinship, against the militant non-smokers of the world, it was easy to fall into conversation. Cloud saw a flash of red approaching and realized it was Reno.

"Yo," the redhead said, grinning maniacally.

"Heh," Cloud responded.

"Got another one o' those?"

Cloud shook one out of his pack for Reno without a word.

"Thanks." Reno sat on the wall next to Cloud. They smoked and talked idly about stupid shit. For Cloud, it was … nice.

XXX

Break over, Cloud dusted off his pants and followed the group to the lab. Reno tagged along with him. Apparently, he'd … made a friend? A tiny chip of ice _tink_ed off of Cloud's heart and melted.

The physicals were grueling. It wasn't just head-to-toe examinations, it was x-rays and scopes and hair samples and stress tests. When Cloud was running on a treadmill for his heart stress test, they'd kept upping the speed, trying to get his heart rate to climb over 100, but it never did. He just ran. Finally, the tech had turned off the machine and motioned for Cloud to move along.

The final portion of the physical had to do with results and consultations. "You're a drinker," the slightly-smarmy doctor said.

"I'm from Nibelheim," Cloud said, sounding perfectly reasonable.

"Ahh." Apparently, it was! "Smoke too."

"Yessir. Not much though."

"I see that." A pause. "Well, none of it really seems to be harming you, not overtly, but here …." A gentle wave of warmth passed into and through Cloud's core, leaving behind a soothing glow.

"Wh-what was that?"

"Cure 2. You had a bit of cirrhosis starting up, and some alveolar damage – very slight – in your right lung. All gone now. Bet you can_ really_ run like a demon now." The doctor snickered.

"Thanks," Cloud said, sincerely. He felt like a million gil!

"It doesn't matter to ShinRa if you smoke and drink. Army men have done those things forever – stress reduction techniques. We'll just cure you once a year or so and you'll be good."

Cloud nodded.

"Now. The glasses. I've read your exemption note and the reports from your doctor in Nibelheim. Anything you want to tell me before I continue?"

"No, sir."

The doctor looked at him. "You passed the eye test, and it says the glasses don't correct your actual _vision_ in any way. I'm not very familiar with the … condition … your doctor says you have, but I am going to be researching it. You'll get a message from me on your PHS if I need to see you again, but I don't foresee any problems." He pecked out a note on the tablet in his lap as he spoke.

Cloud nodded again, on pins and needles, but the interview was over … and then he was released with a PASS for the whole stressful fucking physical.

Second hurdle conquered!

XXX

The tour was the worst part of the whole thing. Cloud had already had a very informative tour from Midori, so he just sat on the bus and tried to look like he was interested.

Getting back to the dorm after a great session of bitching and smoking with Reno, Cloud was not surprised to find Midori already home, in the bathroom. The shower was running. Cloud wondered if he'd really have to go to the supper and … what. Dance? "Your presence is requested," with emphasis on the last word. Not hard to tell that, yeah, he'd have to go. He opened his closet and looked at his clothes. What in the hell was he going to wear? He only had about 40 minutes to decide and get showered and ready.

Midori came out of the bathroom after about 10 minutes, glowing with vitality. "Cloud-kun!" he chirped, smiling widely. He was wearing one of his little robes and a pair of scuffy fuzzy slippers.

"Heh, Midori," Cloud answered, pushing the memory of Midori between the general's legs away, far far away!

"What are you wearing tonight? The whole school has been invited to the party after the banquet … I'm going too!"

"Great," Cloud said, levelly.

"Let me see … go get in the shower and I'll pick out something for you."

"Er … okay," Cloud said, foreboding creeping up.

After the shower, he did his regular thing with his hair and put on some deodorant. When he walked back out of the bathroom, Midori was dressed and was practically jittering with excitement. "Here! You're all set!"

Laid out on the bed were some clothes and … accessories? Wtf? A pair of black skinny jeans, a black leather belt with grey studs, Cloud's clunky black and white hi-tops, his grey floppy beanie, and a light grey t-shirt with the Wutaian Postal Service logo on it, along with some words in the strange language.

"Uh … "

"Get dressed!" Midori ordered. "Hurry, you don't have a lot of time!"

Moments later, Cloud stood uncomfortably in between their beds, looking down at himself. "This shirt is kinda small …."

"No it's perfect! You don't wear baggy stuff to something like this, Cloud-chan!" Midori was sitting on his bed, his hands clasped, smiling.

"What does this shirt say?" The Wutaian Postal Service logo was in silver and black, with an arc of stars that glittered from the bottom left to the right shoulder.

"It's just an ad-shirt for WPS, no biggie."

"And on the back?" The back had more inscrutable words in Wutaian and a large white arrow that pointed down to his ass.

"Same same, don't worry, Cloud!" Midori's eyes glittered. HE was dressed in a black yukata with cherry blossoms on it. His hair was up, mostly, with little strands around his face. "Put on the necklace and bracelet and you'll be _perfect_!"

The necklace in question was more like a choker, big black stones in gunmetal grey settings. It looked masculine and tough, so Cloud supposed it was okay. He put it on to where it was comfortable. The bracelet was more like a wide leather cuff that clamped tight to his wrist, with more of the same black stones circling it. "Okay? Can we go now?"

"Hai!" Midori giggled. This was going to be so fun! He was playing a little joke on Cloud, but there wouldn't be many who would 'get it'. The t-shirt … sure, it really did have the WPS logo, but the translation of Wutaian words was kinda different from what he'd told Cloud. On the front it said "Special delivery! Contents Flammable! Handle with Caution!" And on the back, right above the arrow – "This End Up". Midori giggled again. It was cute!

XXX

Dinner was … dinner. Cloud ate as quickly as he could, head down, at a table that was as close to a corner seat as he could get. He didn't feel uncomfortable in the clothes, but he did notice that the shirt exposed a bit of skin when he sat down. Damn that little shit Midori. He suffered through it, decided that he'd just show his face (hah) at the 'party' afterwards, have a few drinks, and then light out for home.

Cloud left the auditorium and came to a halt. The entire quad had been miraculously converted into a large outdoor _party_. Long electrical lines strung from building to building held paper lanterns and long strands of twinkling lights. There must have been thousands of lanterns and millions of lights, it was awe-inspiring. A circular dance floor had somehow been set up all around the central fountain. A stage was off to the left, where a 7-person band was warming up, and the circular dance floor extended out from the fountain all the way to the stage. Chairs and tables clustered all around the circle outside the smooth shining dance floor. Five bars had been set up at equidistant areas around the quad, big bars with four bartenders each. The temporary shelving behind each bar housed a dizzying display of liquor. Taps gleamed. Glasses shone in the twinkling lights. The fountain was lit too, with multi-colored lights shining up through the tall spray, alternating and pulsing. It was going to be one massive party. Massive.

He was immediately set upon by Midori and a flock of his friends. They all twittered and cooed, looking at Cloud with blushing smiles, patting his arms and hugging him. It was like greeting a crowd of baby sisters! They dragged him over to the nearest bar.

"Hello, Ramon!" Midori said through a smile. The bartender grinned back, his tight ringlets dancing around his face. "My friend here is from Nibelheim … set him up, okay?"

"I have just the thing!" Ramon said, having to shout the last part of the sentence since the band was swinging into their first song. He worked behind the bar for a minute, then held up a tall glass with a froth on the top.

"Is … is that a Nibel-hammer?" Cloud shouted excitedly.

"You like?" Grin.

Cloud nodded with … yes, a smile. Finally. It was small, but it was there. Trust it to be alcohol that brought that out. He took a sip, then drank half the glass down. "Ahh," he sighed, licking his lips.

"Want another one to take to a table?"

"Definitely!"

All the 'girls' got their drinks, then drug Cloud with them to a table near the large length of dance floor near the band. They ended up pulling two … then three tables together as the group expanded. Reno joined them, pulling along an older cadet named Rude … then the guy who'd been by Cloud in the auditorium, the one who'd lent him the binoculars (his name was Lark) … and a couple of girls that Reno and Rude knew, from their Turk classes.

The drinks flowed, the music was good, and the darkness deepened. An hour passed and Cloud was actually having a good time! He'd had more than a few Nibel-hammers and was sitting in a chair that had been turned away from the tables so he could watch the dancers. He was leaning over to listen to something Reno was saying, when the dance floor kinda cleared out in front of him.

Red hair. Tight white t-shirt with the word "Loveless" in deep blood-red on the front. White skinny jeans that hung low on the man's hips. The button was undone. He was barefoot. Cloud swallowed a mouthful of Nibel-hammer, almost choking on it.

He looked fuckin' awesome and he knew it. Genesis Rhapsodos looked down at Cloud from about 10 feet away, his hips moving to the music. He saw when he got Cloud's attention, then lifted both arms and crooked both index fingers_. Come here_. An impish smile was on his face, his eyes gleaming.

Cloud's eyes were huge. Fuck, he wanted to _dance_ with him? What the hell! Cloud lifted a hand, palm-out, and painted a regretful look on his face. He shook his head.

Genesis ambled closer, obviously not deterred in the slightest. From about four feet away, he bent at the waist, smiled seductively, and repeated the gesture with his hands. _Come here_.

Belatedly, Cloud realized that the entire group at their tables had gone silent. The band finished the song they'd been playing, then announced the next. It was like Cloud could no longer understand English. He felt himself blush as Genesis straightened up again, moving in closer. Suddenly there was a voice in his ear. Midori. "You'd better go, Cloud-kohei. Last year when someone turned him down for a dance? He lap-danced him right in front of everybody."

What Midori didn't say was how fucking _hot_ it had been. Midori had thought he was going to cream his jeans, just watching.

Cloud got to his feet, alcohol rushing to his head. He was pleasantly drunk, nothing like impaired (hey, come on … he was from Nibelheim!), but he felt blood rush to his face. Commander Rhapsodos walked (what a sedate word for such a sensuous motion) up to Cloud, beaming.

"You'll dance with me?" he asked, his voice low.

"Guess I'd better, Commander," Cloud growled in return, his scowl returning.

"Oh, now that won't do at all," the red-head murmured in Cloud's ear, as he turned and put an arm around his waist. "Call me Genesis."

"Yes, sir," Cloud muttered, face aflame.

The band launched into a fast beat, laden with guitars. An extended lead-in to a song everyone knew, hardened up and modernized into a frenzy.

"I don't dance, really," Cloud said, trying to hold back.

Genesis pulled him forward. "Everyone dances well with me," he said, smiling heart-breakingly. He pulled Cloud onto the floor by one hand as he led the way, hips swaying to the beat.

**1-2-3-4!**

**Well she was just … seventeen!**

**You know … what I mean!**

**And the way she looked**

**was way beyond compare ….**

Oh, gawd. Genesis faced him, still holding his hand, and yanked him in so that somehow Cloud _twirled _toward him, ending up pressed against his chest. Then Genesis twirled out, still attached to Cloud by the hand, and came back towards him, hips writhing, other arm over his head. Cloud was stunned.

**Well, my heart went boom**

**When I crossed that room**

**And I held her hand in mine …**

Genesis howled with the parts of the song that required it. He dipped Cloud, holding him down near the floor as he bent over him, one hand behind Cloud's neck, one gripping the front of his belt, eyes smoldering as he stared into Cloud's. He flipped him back up and then twirled Cloud out again, never letting go of his hand. He grabbed Cloud's waist and lifted him into the air, followed by a slide that ended up with Cloud laying on the floor between Genesis' legs.

Cloud looked up at a white crotch and had to laugh. It was just … it was so much _fun_! He forgot to be embarrassed – of course the Nibel-hammers helped with _that_ – and just let himself by tossed around by the older man. The laughing, _pretty_ older man.

And a pair of green eyes watched. Considering.

… to be continued. :D

**End Chapter 6**

**Whee! Party! **

**The featured song is, of course, "I Saw Her Standing There" by the Beatles. Yeah, it's old, but you know what? So what. Yeah, I like the Beatles and always have. Awesome.**

**Thanks for favoritizing me, all you-all who have! And thank you for the reviews. XD**

**Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7  Party Hearty

**Chapter 7 – Party Hearty**

**Disclaimer: All yaoi, all the time. Language. 'Adult themes'. **

**Oh, Final Fantasy characters, how I wish I owned you ALL. I would take good care of you. :D**

_Cloud looked up at a white crotch and had to laugh. It was just … it was just so much _fun_! He forgot to be embarrassed – of course the Nibel-hammers helped with _that_ – and just let himself be tossed around by the older man. The laughing, pretty older man._

_And a pair of green eyes watched. Considering._

From his position leaning up against the bar adjacent to the band, Sephiroth watched Genesis dance with Cloud. He had one elbow on said bar, nursing a large tumbler of Absolut vodka in the other. His eyes narrowed as watched Genesis sidle in close to the younger man – boy – and yell something into his ear. Cloud's mouth dropped and he started to say something, but Genesis flung him into another whirling dance move that made him laugh again.

Sephiroth wanted to hear that laugh. Why, he didn't really know. Curiosity. Leave it at that.

Ordinarily by now he'd be with Midori and the litter of kittens that he ran with. But he hadn't hooked up with the black-haired boy yet. He wanted to observe. That's what he told himself as he gulped down a bit more of his drink. Actually he'd been about to join the group at their tables but had been pre-empted by Genesis and his approach to Cloud. He sighed. Once Genesis focused on someone, he didn't wait around for the earth to open up and disgorge a chance – he made things happen. Having been on the receiving end of that kind of persistence a time or two himself, he knew Cloud wouldn't stand a chance.

And neither would he. Wait. Where did that thought come from? Sephiroth snorted. He must be feeling the vodka.

On the dance floor, Genesis was having the time of his life. He loved dancing, knew that it showed off his toned body to perfection. He was good at it. Too bad this song was relatively short, because he could tell Cloud was loosening up and he was thrilled to see it. The boy really had a sweet mouth, with white even teeth and soft-looking, kissable lips. His nose was short and cute, finely-shaped, and he had a laugh that made _you_ want to laugh along with him. Genesis was itching to get those glasses and that hat off him, hell, _all_ his clothes! – and lick his troubles away.

For his part, Cloud was just having fun. He could dance, a bit, but was better at the slow stuff. (Or so his mom told him.) He didn't think, he didn't worry about anything, he was slightly drunk and having a good time. Commander Genesis was like a whirlwind, enveloping him in his arms but spinning him out just when Cloud began to feel uncomfortable about it. The red-head sang along with the song, never stopped touching Cloud, and made it all something that was more funny than sexy. Even though, if Cloud had been forced to admit it by threat of maiming, he would have muttered that yes, it was sexy. Okay, incredibly sexy.

Until the moment came when he felt the touch of eyes on the back of his neck. At the end of another spinning out-fling, he looked straight ahead and saw General Sephiroth at the bar, looking square into his eyes. Cloud stumbled but was then pulled back into the dance. Pulled close into the Commander's arms for a moment, he looked around the other man's shoulder and peeked at the bar. Still looking.

Cloud gulped as he looked at him. The leathers were gone. Now the general wore a short-sleeved shirt that wrapped around and somehow fastened at his left side, leaving a deep V at his chest and a strip of pale flesh visible between the hem and the waistband of his jeans. The jeans were low-slung, hanging perfectly from his slim hips to bunch slightly at the ankles. Everything was black. It accentuated his pale skin and that amazing hair. He didn't move or acknowledge Cloud's attention in any way. Just looked, one eyebrow slightly elevated.

Cloud flushed with color. Shit. Luckily for him, the band finished up the song – Cloud ended his first dance as a cadet practically lying on the dance floor in another dip – and everyone began to applaud. The Commander pulled him to his feet and grinned as he thanked him for the dance. Cloud dodged what threatened to be an attempt to kiss his cheek, and immediately turned to head back to the table.

Suddenly another arm was around his waist and he was picked up and shaken like a rag doll. "AAAAOOOOO, Cloud!" Who else? SOLDIER Second Zack Fair, already appearing roaring drunk, plunked him back onto his feet and grinned down at him. "THERE you are, ya little speed demon, where ya been!" He pressed another Nibel-hammer into Cloud's hand and smirked at Genesis, who was looking at Zack with a bit of a pout in place.

The band struck up their third song, after warning everyone that they were going to slow it down a bit. The dance floor cleared somewhat, leaving a few couples clutching here and there. Cloud made to move back to the tables but Zack stopped him. He grabbed Cloud and Genesis both around their necks and pulled them in close, so that all their heads were touching. "I LOVE this'n, you guys! Stay ou' here wit me, pleeeeaaaase?"

The lyrics had started up, and they finally got through to Cloud, who pulled back a hair and took a nice long pull from his drink. Ack, it was a double or a triple or somethin', because it burned like mad going down.

**I know I don't know you  
>But I want you so bad.<br>Everyone has a secret  
>But can they keep it.<br>Oh, no they can't …**

Zack was swaying with the beat, making Cloud and Genesis sway, too, singing along with a surprisingly strong, lovely voice. The dance floor began to fill up around them with couples, drawn to the floor by the pull of the music.

Sephiroth watched for a moment longer, then finished his vodka and plunked the tumbler down on the bar. He wiped his lips and walked out onto the dance floor.

**Cool these engines …  
>Calm these jets.<br>I ask you, "How hot can it get?"  
>As you wipe off beads of sweat,<br>Slowly, you say, "I'm not there yet."**

He approached the trio, smirking. Confidently he lifted Zack's arm off Cloud's neck and inserted himself into their little dance group, sliding his bare arm around the boy's neck. His skin tingled at the contact. Zack laughed and bumped his head against Sephiroth's in an affectionate gesture. Genesis sighed dramatically. Nobody missed a beat. Well … except for a short cadet who stumbled a bit before picking up the swaying movement again.

Cloud stiffened up, another hated heated blush creeping up his neck. Sephiroth's hair was touching his shoulder, like feathers or strands of silk, tickling. The man's muscular arm was draped companionably across his shoulders, slightly crooking around his neck, pulling him. It twitched in an attention-getting way, and Cloud lifted his head and turned it slightly. His mouth dropped open as he came face-to-face with the most amazing green eyes he had ever, _ever_ seen. Luminous was a good word. So was emerald. So was feline. He gaped at him, then realized he'd been spoken to. Sephiroth was chuckling, his voice low and slightly raspy. Cloud ducked his head.

Sephiroth put his lips close to Cloud's ear and said, "I said – good to see you, Cloud." (A/N – I couldn't resist it! ^_^ )

**I know I don't know you  
>But I want you so bad.<br>Everyone has a secret  
>But can they keep it.<br>Oh, no they can't …**

"H-hello, General, sir," Cloud stammered in reply. His mind was a whirling chaos of sensation, memories, impulses, thoughts, half-thoughts. He felt he knew this man intimately but in reality, in the _public_ view, they were meeting for the first time. The weight of his arm around Cloud's neck was reality … the moans in his head were memory … the hip bumping casually into his as they swayed was here and now … the hips that had undulated and flexed as he … oh, god. No no no. Cloud felt blood rushing to his dick and trembled. His heart rate accelerated even more and he swallowed convulsively. "H-how did you …"

"Midori told me about you."

"Oh. Yeah, I re—" Holy fucking shit! He'd almost said, 'I remember'! Cloud's blush was about to set his glasses on fire.

"Hmm?" The warm voice hummed in his ear.

"Nothing." Shit shit shit.

Genesis bumped his head into Cloud's. "You okay, little one?" he whispered into Cloud's other ear.

GAWD. Cloud was a bundle of nerves, all of which were on fire for some strange reason. _I vow to quit drinking_! He thought, but then immediately discarded the ridiculous notion. Nibelheim natives weren't _quitters_. "'M fine," he muttered, head down, breathing deeply.

"_I_ know a secret," the general murmured into his right ear, right along with the lyrics.

Startle. "Wh-what?" Cloud said, his voice low.

"It's about you." The general chuckled softly. "Want to know what it is?"

**I know I don't know you  
>But I want you so bad.<br>Everyone has a secret  
>But can they keep it.<br>Oh, no they can't …**

Genesis was so fucking PISSED. He had lost Cloud's focus, it was painfully obvious. On his other side Zack was crooning into his ear comically, laughing and breathing whiskey all over his hair. Cloud was taut, face turned slightly toward Sephiroth, trembling slightly. Genesis couldn't see Sephiroth, but he just knew he was doing _something_ over there.

"Ye-e-e-es," Cloud replied cautiously, his shoulder twitching a bit as the general's lips actually touched his ear. His warm breath fanned across Cloud's ear and cheek. Cloud needed to rearrange his package but didn't dare do so now. It was starting to hurt, but in a strange way it still felt good. He brought up the Nibel-hammer and sucked down 2/3 of it. It hit his stomach like a steam-roller, adding to the warmth that was already blazing in his torso.

"The song is ending," the general said, with obvious regret. "I'll tell you later. All right?"

"W-wait," Cloud began to protest, but then the song did end and everyone began to applaud again. He disentangled himself and sped back to the table, only swerving a little bit, and dropped into his chair. The posture relieved the pressure in his jeans somewhat. He wiped off his forehead and discovered that he was sweating.

"Sephiroth!" Midori screeched, and his tribe squealed, hands to their mouths in tortured glee. Genesis, Zack, and the General of the ShinRa Armies strolled over to the tables. Midori flung himself at Sephiroth, who patted his head absently and signaled a bartender. The man practically leapt over the bar and hurried over.

"Refills for everybody," Sephiroth said, indicating everyone at the tables. A small cheer went up. Yeh, drinking! The Army's favorite pastime!The bartender beamed and took orders, displaying a remarkable memory. Or at least, remarkable compared to the bunch of drunks at the tables.

Reno stood up and collected empties. Genesis slid into his seat, next to Cloud, and smiled up at the red-haired cadet when he came back. Reno pulled up another chair with a shrug. Genesis leaned over close to Cloud and draped a companionable arm around his shoulders. "That was fun, yeah?" he said, smiling at the cadet.

"Er, yeah … yeah it was. Thanks." He shrank back from the contact, and Genesis cursed inwardly. He'd lost any headway he'd made and it was all Sephiroth's fault, he just knew it! Bastard!

Cloud was dragged onto the dance floor a few more times, mostly for group dances that involved minimal body contact. He continued to drink – everyone did! – and was feeling pleasantly smashed. He forgot to frown. He forgot to clench his jaw and clamp his lips into a thin line. His little face shone in the lantern-light. He laughed at Reno, who was incredibly _funny_ tonight! What's up with that? He danced a slow dance with a Turk girl named Cissnei, who was shorter than him and cute.

Genesis watched, his gaze avid. He thought he knew what was going on now. Cloud had … issues. Was he a homophobe? Had he been burned? Was he just coming out of a relationship? Genesis didn't know the exact reason, but that hardly mattered. He would have to take it slowly … was that what he wanted? Was it worth the time and effort, especially when you considered he could probably take home one – or several – of Midori's litter-mates if he wanted to? These were the thoughts that were floating in the red-head's mind.

Sephiroth sat off to Genesis' left, near the end of the table. Midori perched on his knee, leaning against the general's arm and cooing with unabashed lust. He'd undone the fastener on Sephiroth's shirt, which now hung open, revealing his muscular chest and perfect abs. The general leaned back as Midori sat up and listened to one of his friends who was whispering excitedly into his ear.

From the dance floor, Cloud glanced over at Midori, then helplessly had his gaze captured by the vision that was General Sephiroth in repose. He was leaning back carelessly, one arm out and laying on the table, the other holding his drink. The black shirt was open. Midori leaned back in and said something to Sephiroth, who nodded and waved him off, whereupon Midori got down off his knee and scampered away. Bathroom? Dance floor? Whatever.

The general reached for his hair and brought it all forward, letting it cascade over his shoulder just like _that_ night. A shudder went through Cloud.

"Cold?" Cissnei asked him as they slow-danced.

"No. Hot actually," he replied, then flushed a bit when he realized what he'd blurted out.

The song ended. Cloud thanked Cissnei and escorted her back to their tables. Genesis was gone … bathroom? Dance floor? Whatever. He was walking unsteadily for his chair when a motion caught his eye. General Sephiroth lifted his hand and motioned Cloud over. Unconsciously, Cloud obeyed. He walked like a zombie straight for the man, stopping when he stood roughly two feet away. The general leaned forward and hooked a finger through one of Cloud's belt loops, pulling him forward 'til he stood between his spread knees.

"Enjoying yourself, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, looking up with those utterly absorbing, amazing eyes.

Cloud stared down into them, enthralled. "I … I suppose, yeah," he said, quickly followed by "I mean, yes, sir."

The general chuckled. "It's all right, no need to stand on ceremony when we're off duty."

"Okay," Cloud said dreamily. He really, really had had wayyy too much to drink. He looked down, then giggled helplessly.

Sephiroth looked up, smiling. "What?"

Cloud didn't answer. His attention had been entirely taken by the fact that he could see … he could see … a line of pale silver hair that began south of Sephiroth's navel and ran down into the low-slung jeans. What was it called? A treasure trail? Landing strip? He tore his gaze away. "What?"

"No, I said what."

"No, _I_ said what!"

Sephiroth just smiled.

"What's the secret?" Cloud said, too drunk to reel in his mouth.

"You want to know?"

"Yes!"

"I like how you say that."

"What? Oh, you mean … yes?"

"Yes."

"You say it nice, too." Cloud was rewarded with Sephiroth's laugh – rich and deep, it lit up his face. Cloud was mesmerized. A little warning voice was shouting at the top of its lungs, down deep inside his head, but it was trying to make itself heard through a sea of alcohol. No chance.

"Say it again. Ready?"

"Yes!" Cloud was good at this game!

"Here we go: are you happy to be here?" Sephiroth still smiled up at him, leaning slightly forward.

"Yes!"

"_Good boy_." That deep, sexy voice. Sephiroth leaned forward a bit more.

Alarm! Alarm! Danger! That was the same thing the general had said the other night! After … after … Cloud's dick definitely caught what was going on, because it perked right up again. He gave a little shudder as sensation, tripped by memory, wracked his body. He stared down at this beautiful man, speechless.

"Next question: are you too drunk to remember this conversation in the morning?" Green eyes looked up at him, filled with challenge and humor.

"I-I'm from Nibelheim!" Cloud bragged.

Sephiroth laughed. As he did, his head came forward and 'accidently' bumped against Cloud's erection. His laughter died. Cloud froze. The general froze, looking at the bulge in Cloud's jeans. He slowly raised his head and looked up into Cloud's eyes, a movement which lined his mouth up just inches away from said throbbing cock.

Cloud was terrified but horribly aroused. His dick twitched in his pants, like it was trying to reach out and touch someone. He shivered in reaction.

From ten meters away, outside the lights, Genesis Rhapsodos watched, anger marring his features. That motherfucker Sephiroth.

"The … the secret?" Cloud was panting, trembling slightly. Inside his head, the warning voice gave up and shot itself, feeling like an abject failure.

"Ah," Sephiroth said, looking up at him still. "I forgot. All right, it's just this: the other night, I—"

"Cloud." Genesis was standing at his side, looking down at him. Cloud tore his eyes away from the vision in front of him and looked up at the handsome red-headed commander.

"Yes, sir?"

"Let's dance. It's an order." Okay, it was cheesy. It was abusing his position as an officer. But he wasn't above using any tool at his disposal to get what he wanted. And he'd decided, yes, it was worth the extra time and effort.

"Y-yes sir!" Cloud jerked to attention, unwittingly bumping his erection against Sephiroth's face.

He smelled delicious. Sephiroth wanted to bury his face in the boy's crotch and nuzzle his jeans off him. Instead, he released Cloud's belt loop and waved him away. "Go. Have fun," he said, smiling a tender yet forlorn smile up at the boy.

Genesis snorted. What a fucking PRICK. Best actor award, anyone? He took Cloud's hand and pulled.

Cloud resisted for a second. "But … the secret!" He stared at the general as he was pulled off.

"Later. I promise." Wink.

_Twitch_.

**End Chapter 7!**

**I am having wayyy too much fun with this. lol!**

**The song is "Secret", by Maroon 5. Sex, anyone? hehe**

**Chapter 8 coming up soon … **

**As always, thank you so much for your favoritizing and your reviews. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – There's Got to be a Morning After**

**Language, Adult Situations, etc.**

**Whereupon Cloud tries to get his game back.**

**I own a nice little bungalow, but I don't own anything FFVII or CC.**

When Cloud woke up the next morning, he was in his own bed in the dorms. He was fully dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing to the party, and his hat and glasses were still in place. He lifted his head, looking around blearily, and noted that Midori was nowhere to be seen.

He struggled up onto his elbows, feeling the room begin to spin around him as his head began to throb like there was an angry marlboro inside. "Ungh," he groaned, struggling to sit up. What time was it? Almost 6:30 a.m. Bleh. He had to get moving, he had to shower, do something, get ready for classes. He dropped his feet off the side of his bed to see his shoes sitting side-by-side on the floor. At least he'd done that much. His head was spinning like a wobbly top.

Rubbing his eyes behind the lenses of his glasses, Cloud moaned again. PT was going to be horrible this morning! He already felt like puking his guts up. Letting his arms fall back onto the bed, he looked around again. On his nightstand was a small bottle and … a note? He ass-walked closer on the edge of the bed and picked up the note. It said:

"Classes are cancelled this morning. Report for ShinRa Army History 1, Classroom 37D, 1300 hours."

Below that:

"Drink the potion. You'll feel much better. See you soon – Genesis"

The note fluttered to the floor as Cloud looked at the little flask. He picked it up. Not a regular potion, a hi-potion! Ah, excellent! He popped the little top and drank it down, feeling warmth spread out from his abused stomach, slowly making its way through his whole body. Behind it, aches and pains disappeared. The nausea ebbed away, his brain stopped leaking out his ears, and the burning in his eyes just suddenly stopped. He felt awesome!

Then the note caught his attention again. Genesis. … Genesis! He'd been in this room? Cloud wracked his brain, as he illogically looked around for the redhead. He couldn't fucking remember getting in last night. Jumping up, he paced restlessly, trying to remember. Nothin'. He had nothin'. Being a drinker, Cloud had had his share of black-outs, but eventually things would start coming back. He'd just have to trust that it was gonna go that way this time, too.

Fine. Clothes, off. Shower, on. Cloud stepped into the stinging hot spray, lathering shampoo into his hair. He still couldn't help but try to remember what had happened last night. He hadn't been that wasted in a looong time. He remembered … dancing with the Commander … then with him and Fair and ….

Um.

Oh, shit. He blurrily remembered standing in front of General Sephiroth and talking about … something. He thought that maybe he'd made a gigantic fool of himself, but the details were sketchy. Green eyes, a low throaty laugh … what had they talked about? Shit, why couldn't he remember? Damn Nibel-hammers! He wouldn't have put it past Fair to slip him a couple roofies or something, too … like that would be the raven-haired Second's idea of a real funny joke. Bastard.

Finished with the shower, Cloud got out and dried off, then stepped in front of the mirror with the towel tied around his hips. He wiped the condensation off the looking glass and stared at himself. His toweled hair shone in the lights, already starting to stick up in the stupid spikes. The golden color pissed him off. His eyes, revealed by the lack of glasses, were larger than they appeared behind the lenses. The color pissed him off, too. He leaned forward, studying himself. His face twisted.

Goddammit. Okay, maybe he'd fallen off the program last night, but it was time to get back to it! No more fucking around! He lifted a hand and slapped his right cheek blisteringly. A livid red mark immediately appeared there. Raising his other arm, he slapped the left cheek, too, harder this time, leaving another deep red reminder. Back to the program, dammit! But the lingering potion in his system blanched both cheeks back to their original creamy tone within seconds. Whatever, the action had shocked him back into gear.

Quickly he 'did' his hair and put his glasses back on. He looked in the mirror and nodded his satisfaction. Good.

Moving fast, he changed into running gear and headed out for the track.

XXX

"What in the fuck are you two doing?" Sephiroth snarled. He was seated at his desk, _trying_ to work, but these two dumb-asses were cramping his style severely.

Angeal Hewley turned his head to steal a glance of the general before turning back to the windows. "Your office has the view of the track," he said with infinite patience.

"Oh, well, that explains it then," Sephiroth said sarcastically. "Of course! What the fuck was I thinking."

"There they are!" Genesis piped up excitedly. He had a pair of binoculars up to his face. He actually bounced on his heels a couple of times before he realized that was screwing up his view and stopped.

"What the in the HELL," Sephiroth said. He was _not_ going to get up. He had work to do, dammit! "Either one of you idiots explains, or I'm going to have Nash _escort_ you out of my office."

The two Commanders glanced at each other, Angeal with a slightly pained look around his eyes. Nash had training that most other secretaries didn't get. She held multiple black belts in numerous disciplines, she was a crack shot, and who knew what little edged weapons she kept in that huge desk. In fact, Angeal had a scar from one encounter with Nash, and he never did see what it was she used to stab him in the left butt cheek. Suffice it to say, she took her job _very_ seriously, no matter how she presented with her middle-aged lady persona. ShinRa protected the General of its armies … no one was getting past Nash unless Sephiroth authorized it first.

"Zack is having his re-match this morning. He's been chomping at the bit, and I personally know that he's ambushing his opponent at the track today," Angeal explained, since Genesis was excitedly snickering as he looked through the binocs.

"Who is it?" Sephiroth grudgingly asked, curious at last.

"Cadet Strife," Angeal said, even though Genesis gave his shin a little kick.

"Really."

"Excellent!" Genesis said, for no reason anyone could tell. "I left him that potion last night, so he's gotta be in top form today." Angeal pulled up his own pair of binoculars and focused them on the distant track.

Sephiroth stood up and walked around his desk, saying, "You gave a potion to a cadet?"

"A _hi_-potion," Genesis corrected.

"It must be love," Angeal said, snickering.

"Shut up," Sephiroth muttered as he approached the two men at the windows.

"They're getting ready at the starting line. Zack is crouching down in the ready position, but Cloud is just standing there," Genesis reported.

There was a short pause, and then suddenly both Angeal and Genesis gasped, right at the same time. They watched, mouths opened.

"What." Sephiroth looked at the track but couldn't make out details from this distance.

Neither took their eyes off the race. Angeal said, "He's fast. And I mean _fast_. I've never seen anyone run like that who hadn't had Mako yet."

"Let me see." Sephiroth held out his hand for Angeal's binoculars, who handed them over with a long-suffering sigh. Sephiroth focused them on the track, searching … he found Zack, then moved along the track looking for – and was startled when a gray blur streaked across his field of view.

Genesis' voice was throbbing with laughter when he said, "Zack is running full tilt, and he's still losing ground. Man, is he going to be _pissed_!"

Sephiroth pinned his view on Cloud, watching as the boy pumped down the track with a long, ground-eating stride. His form was perfect, his muscles bunching and releasing as he practically flew down the innermost lane. He crossed the finish line and slid to a stop, turning around to watch Zack come in behind him. Cloud pushed up his glasses with his middle and fourth fingers and nodded to something Zack said. Sephiroth handed the binoculars back to Angeal.

"Hmm," he said, and turned around, walking back to his desk. "Interesting."

Angeal and Genesis looked at each other, then at Sephiroth. Genesis in particular had a suspicious squint to his eyes.

They both walked over to his desk, Angeal standing in front of it with his arms crossed, Genesis sliding up to perch on the edge. Genesis picked up a large paperweight, examining the behemoth eye encased in it. "Interesting, huh?" he asked, with an innocent tone.

There was a pause, and then Sephiroth lifted his head and turned his charm on them, smiling widely with merrily dancing eyes. His whole handsome face shone with a fatal charismatic mix of kindliness, charity, good cheer, and pure unvarnished _sex appeal_. "Yep." Genesis and Angeal were stricken silent.

He stood up, walking around the desk and gathering them up. "Who's for breakfast?" he asked heartily, an arm around each man's shoulders.

Genesis spoke from the depths of a major blush. "I hate it when you do that," he muttered.

"Do what?"

XXX

"You …. You …. "

"Yes, sir?" Cloud brought the bottle of water up to his lips again and took another long pull off it.

Zack rubbed his hand across his face. "I can't imagine how fast you're gonna be once you start getting Mako, Cloud. You're gonna smoke the field." The two were walking away from the track, heading for the Chow Hall. "And stop calling me 'sir'."

Cloud didn't answer. They walked companionably through the fencing that surrounded the track, Cloud sucking down water, Zack shaking his head. When they reached the sidewalk that would eventually take them to the quad, Zack smiled mischievously and nudged Cloud with one elbow.

"So … last night … did you and Genesis … ?"

Cloud looked at him, frowning. "Did we what," he asked flatly.

"You know. Make a loooove connection?" Zack made little kissy noises.

"Don't be stupid," Cloud snapped.

"What?" Zack looked puzzled.

"I'm not … I don't … I wouldn't …" Cloud stammered.

"Jesus, Cloud, don't freak out on me. What's the big deal? This isn't the olden days when people worried about stuff like that. ShinRa couldn't give a shit less about someone being gay. Hell, Rufus Shinra is gay!"

"He _is_?"

"Sure. Openly." Zack looked at the cadet, then back at the sidewalk at his feet. "Hell, there's probably more gay guys in this army than there are straights. Nobody cares. It's like, whatever, y'know?"

Cloud was silent for a minute, then admitted, "In Nibelheim, it still … it might as well be 'the olden days'."

"Well, yeah … I mean, the Western Continent … except for Costa Del Sol, it's all pretty backwoods, ain't it? I'm not surprised that people there still have old-fashioned ideas." Zack stretched, arms over his head, as they walked.

Cloud looked at Zack, thoughtfully, then back up as they reached the quad. Belatedly, he realized that he'd left his sweats at the track. He was wearing a short pair of running shorts, a tight t-shirt, and nothing else but shoes and his hat. "Shit," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I … don't know if I'm very hungry." Cloud started to hang back as they approached the fountain. All traces of last night's party were gone.

Zack was unusually perceptive. "Sure you are. Don't worry about it, there won't be hardly anyone here, with classes cancelled and the party last night. Not everybody got a potion from Genesis Rhapsodos to help them wake up today." He grinned over at Cloud.

Who gasped. "You know about that?"

"Sure. I was there. I helped him get you upstairs."

"Who else was there?"

"Just you, me, and Genesis."

"Did … did he say anything?" What Cloud really wanted to ask was, did he _try_ anything.

"Well … he said stuff like 'oooh' and 'ahh' and 'more' while he was fuckin' ya. Is that the kind of things you mean?" Zack grinned evilly.

Cloud skidded to a stop. "WHAT?"

"Kidding!" Zack broke up laughing. "C'mon, Cloud, don't be such a stick! Relax, dammit, relax!" He grabbed up the younger guy in a bro grab, still laughing.

"You … you …" Cloud stammered, his face flaming. Then he slumped. "You are _so_ odd."

"The word is 'funny'. I'm funny!" Zack pulled open the Chow Hall door, motioning Cloud inside.

Cloud walked past him, hissing, "Seriously … did he say anything?"

"Dude, we just got ya upstairs, dumped you on the bed, and took off your shoes. Genesis left ya a hi-potion and a note so you'd know not to go to class. That was it. He didn't really say anything interesting." Zack was leaving something out. Genesis had looked down at Cloud where he laid on the bed, snoring lightly, and reached out to stroke his cheek. He'd said, 'ever seen him without these glasses, Zack?' And Zack had said no. 'I want to,' Genesis had said softly, then ran a thumb along Cloud's lower lip before turning to go. Zack had been surprised by Genesis' serious look, but had just put it down to being soused.

"Well … that's all right then, I guess," Cloud groused.

"You were smashed, Cloudy," Zack went on, giving Cloud a push toward the food line. "You needed help getting home. I think you said you wanted to lay down in the grass and look at the stars, but you didn't know where any grass was, and then you started singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star … and then—"

"Just shut up. PLEASE shut up."

"Okay," Zack said cheerfully. He asked for and received a huge helping of scrambled eggs, ten slices of bacon, six pieces of toast, two glasses of orange juice, and a bottle of water. Cloud looked on in amazement. Where did the SOLDIER put it all? He was in good shape, not an ounce of flab anywhere on his trim muscular body. Then Cloud realized where he was looking and jerked his attention back to the food servers.

With a tray holding his favorite – pancakes – Cloud turned around to follow Zack. He stopped in his tracks and, wide-eyed, took in the scene that met his eyes. Zack had placed his tray on a table, but was still standing … talking with Commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos, and General Sephiroth. Angeal and Genesis were in their uniforms, but the general was wearing a suit. He looked like he'd just stepped off the pages of GQ or something. It was all black-on-black: black coat and pants, black shirt, black tie. Cloud looked around for a method of escape, but Genesis was already looking in his direction, smiling. _Shit_, he thought. My karma must be the worst!

For his part, Genesis was having a mental argument with his dick. It wanted to rear up and rub itself all over Cloud, who was looking positively rubbable today. The little shorts and the tight shirt … even that cute floppy beanie … he looked squeezable, kissable, totally fuckalicious. Well, that wasn't really a word, but it still applied. However, the grim look was back on his face. A light flush of color stained his cheeks, but his jaw was clamped tight and his frown could blister paint. Genesis walked confidently over to him, taking his tray away with a minimum of tug-of-war. "Good morning, Cloud," he said softly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine, Commander … thanks for asking." Cloud watched the redhead put his tray down on the table with Zack's.

"Save the seat next to you for me. Those pancakes look good, I'm going to get some, too."

"Yes, sir." Cloud proceeded to walk around the table to reach the side where his tray was. On the way, Angeal greeted him, and the general watched him.

Those legs. Long for his size, and perfectly shaped, with runner's muscles and a light dusting of golden hairs. If Sephiroth was the type to drool over anyone, he'd need a napkin right now. The tight t-shirt hugged a similarly well-muscled chest, outlining cute pectorals and hinting at chiseled abs. Wondering what Cloud's nipples looked like, Sephiroth's eyes lazily completed the tour of the front of Cloud's body as he said, "Morning, cadet."

"Morningsir," Cloud mumbled as he rounded the end of the table, eyes downcast.

Now for the back view. Sephiroth sucked in air as he looked at Cloud's trim back … broad shoulders that tapered to a slim waist, slightly flaring at the hips. The shorts barely covered one totally _cute_ ass. Twin buttocks that flexed when he walked, they had some _meat_ to them, inviting squeezes and licks and nibbles – and much, much more.

Cloud sat down and immediately launched into his breakfast. Jesus Christ, he was going to have his meals in his room from now on if this kind of crap was going to continue! Zack sat next to him on one side, Angeal and the general sat across from them. He could feel Sephiroth's eyes on him, he could feel it like the man's look had _weight_. He stole a glance when he took a drink of coffee. Yep. Those eyes. Those amazing eyes.

Genesis returned with a plate piled high with pancakes, dripping with syrup and butter. He had link sausages instead of bacon (Cloud's favorite breakfast meat), but he did have coffee. He took a rather odd-looking apple from his pocket and placed it on his tray. "Cloud," he said softly, cutting into his pancakes with his fork, "do you have any plans for Friday night?" Zack was regaling Angeal and Sephiroth with his version of their race, so they probably didn't hear. (Or so he thought.)

"Mmph?" Cloud grunted, mouth full of syrupy goodness.

"Friday night. We're all going out, and I want you to go, too." Genesis picked up one of his sausages and licked it with a wet pink tongue.

Cloud watched with the fascination of a bird hypnotized by a snake. Then he visibly shook himself and said, "Uh … I …."

"We're going to a bar," Sephiroth added. "Not my idea of a good time, but oh well. It's a birthday thing, so I'm being _forced_ to attend." He picked up Genesis' coffee and took a sip. Genesis just sighed, having long gotten used to the idea that Seph considered any food or drink within reach as fair game.

"Well, of course!" Zack joined in. "It's _your_ birthday, dumbass … of course you have to attend!" He looked at Cloud with an expression that said, duh! and shook his head, laughing.

"And it's not just any old bar," Angeal added, looking kindly at Cloud. "It's the biggest nightclub in Midgar, it's huge … ShinRa has booked the whole place."

"Cloud! You have to go, buddy! It's going to be incredible, seriously!" Zack grinned at the short cadet, then leaned over to shoulder-bump him.

_Is that all ShinRa does?_ _Party?_ Cloud thought. "I don't know if I'll be able to. It's going to be a busy week." He was trying to be resolute and firm, but it didn't sound that way to his ears.

"There's going to be karaoke, games, costumes, dancing, drinking, eating … what more could anyone ask?" Zack chortled. "C'mon, Cloud … pleeeaase?"

"He's going."

Everyone turned to look at Sephiroth.

"It's my birthday. It's my party. I want you to come, Cloud. Won't you? Please?" There it was again. That charm. Like the first rays of sun after days of rain. Like the moon shimmering on the surface of calm seas. Like children's laughter on a day when you just feel blue. Everyone at the table stopped, stricken silent in fascination.

A few seconds ticked by.

"There he goes again …" Angeal muttered.

"How do you _do_ that?" Genesis shouted, half-serious.

"Do what?" Sephiroth murmured, still looking only at Cloud.

Cloud, open-mouthed, had frozen in the act of bringing a fork-full of pancakes to his mouth. He stared at the general.

"Bring your friends with you." Sephiroth smiled.

Oh, yeah, say it like that. 'Sephiroth smiled.' Sounds simple, right? Like saying 'the sky is blue' or 'the dog barked'. But this smile … oh, this smile was like happiness personified. His eyes shimmered with humor, like he was sharing a private joke with Cloud.

"Reno will be pissed if he misses this," Zack said, wiping sweat from his upper lip.

"F-FINE!" Cloud shouted, getting to his feet. He took a deep breath, visibly calming himself. He clenched his eyes shut and willed his voice to be steady. _Back with the program, back with the program_! "It will be my pleasure to attend, sir. I will inform my fellow cadets. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to do before classes this afternoon."

"Cloud …" Genesis began.

"Thank you for the potion, sir," Cloud said firmly. He would not look at Sephiroth again. He grabbed up his tray, stalked over to dump it, and hurried out the door on slightly shaky legs.

Everyone watched him go.

Genesis watched that cute butt. He put his hand to his mouth and sighed with longing. Drama, yes, but so like our red-headed LOVELESS aficionado.

Angeal watched the boy walk out, shaking his head. Poor kid. Didn't know what he was getting into.

Zack watched as Cloud left, wondering why the guy didn't let _him_ have the rest of his pancakes instead of throwing them away!

And General Sephiroth slid his eyes the length of Cloud's slender yet muscular body, watching the play of muscles as he walked away. He thought of Midori and how _bored_ he was with the kitten. He'd been with Midori for, what … a year and a half? Quite a while. Longer than usual. So the kid wasn't as pretty as he was used to, so what? He was a virgin, Sephiroth would bet Masamune on that one! And the general _loved_ breaking in virgins. He was good at it.

"Seph."

"Hmm?" he responded absently, turning his gaze to Genesis.

The redhead was glaring at him. "I think you and I need to have a little talk. Alone."

XXX

End Chapter 8

**Thanks for all who review and favor me with favoritizing! ^_^**

**Next Chapter coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 Head to Head

**Chapter 9 – Head to Head**

**Back again! I got off work early today (gasp) and decided to write.**

**Arigato for the reviews and advice (Tobirion ) and favoritting. Hehe**

**DisClr: Yaoi sex, language, adult sitch.**

"So … what do you want?" Sephiroth gestured to the window seat in his office, then sat down too, after Genesis did.

Genesis snorted. "Oh please. You know damn good and well what I want. Seph, what are you doing? I mean, I told you that I liked Cloud. And now you're fucking throwing yourself at him?"

"_Throwing_ myself at him? You're full of shit, Rhapsodos, if you think this is me throwing myself at him," the other man replied. Regardless of the curse word involved, his voice was calm and careless.

"You _know_ what I fucking mean," Genesis moaned, his face twisting. "You're not really going to do this to me again, are you?"

"There you go again. I can't understand you. You act like I make a fucking habit of taking what you want. Which is bullshit. C'mon, get it off your chest … what are we _really_ talking about here?" Sephiroth looked at the redhead, a slight frown marring his perfect face.

Genesis stared at his general for a few seconds, then shook his head, color flooding into his cheeks. "No. I'm not going to let you turn this around to where suddenly I feel like _I'm_ the one in the wrong! Stay on topic, Seph!" Genesis leaned forward. "The crux of the matter is this: I TOLD you I like Cloud but I can see what you're doing! You're interested, aren't you. You're making a play, AREN'T YOU!"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment, looking into Genesis' flushed face. "You want to stay on topic? That's fine, it's just great … but let's at least make sure it's the _real_ fucking topic. You've talked to the boy, what, twice? And suddenly you're in _love_ and yelling in my face?" Disdain dripped from the smooth voice. "What the fuck is the matter with you? You fall in love every other day, not a week goes by where you aren't telling me and Angeal about another 'love of your life' that you 'would die for' … you storm their gates until they open up and then you always, _always_ lose interest and leave them fucking bleeding in your wake." Sephiroth's voice was icy now. "While you move on."

"Well at least I _can_ fucking fall in love!" Genesis shouted, blood suffusing his face and neck. "Not like the goddamn Shiva of ShinRa!"

Sephiroth stared at Genesis through half-closed lids, his lips pursed thoughtfully. That one had actually hit home, although he'd be damned if he'd show it.

"Tell me, _General_ … you've been going out with Midori for over a year. You love him?"

The answer was immediate. "Fuck no."

"Why the hell not? You've been intimate with him for such a long time … any normal person would probably have fallen by now! What's wrong with you?" Genesis was just warming up. He was so angry!

"That's not what Midori is for. I'm with him for sex. Not for a … fucking relationship." Softly spoken in an almost colorless fashion.

The two were a study in contrasts. Where Genesis was color, Sephiroth was black and white … where Genesis was drama and emotion, Sephiroth was calm and detached. They complimented each other even as their opposites repulsed each other. Somewhere in there they had developed a tentative friendship, but you wouldn't know that now.

"OH! I see," Genesis threw up his hands, sarcasm coloring his words. "The time limit has expired, huh? Gettin' bored with the little kitten, time to trade up?"

"Yes, actually. He's been fucking boring me for quite some time now."

Genesis gasped. He'd been … well, not kidding, but he hadn't been _serious_!

Sephiroth shifted on the padded bench, drawing up one leg and laying his left arm out on the ledge that fronted the back of windows. He gazed out the window for a moment and then turned his attention back to the other man. "Don't act so surprised. Midori knows what he is for. He has no illusions about anything going on between us. Midori isn't in love with me either, although he likes to _act_ like he is. Midori loves Midori. When I break it off with him he'll cry and go into a depression because that's what he'll think he's _supposed_ to do. None of it will be … real."

Genesis opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. He did it again. He stared at the white-haired man, this vision of pale loveliness that sat across from him. Once upon a time, Genesis had considered himself hopelessly, helplessly in love with Sephiroth. He'd made a play, a very determined one, and had been rebuffed. Well, mostly. Eventually.

The fucking phone rang. Both men cursed. When Sephiroth turned his eyes – those beautiful, heart-wrenchingly gorgeous eyes – away to get up and go to his desk, Genesis fell into memory.

"_What do you want, SOLDIER?" Commander Sephiroth had said, standing toe-to-toe with Genesis in the Training Room. Both men were shirtless, sweating, streaked with simulated blood and gore after a particularly grueling battle segment._

_Genesis had been shaking. His emotions burned him from within, the hero worship and the desire. Actions speak louder than words, he thought, and pounced. His hands came up, he grabbed Sephiroth's face and kissed him, with all the frustrated longing that boiled in his heart. He forced the older man's lips open with his tongue and groaned when he tasted that luscious wet mouth. His tongue slid inside, caressing and stroking the warm depths, licking his teeth and tasting, like he'd wanted to for so long. He pressed his body up against Sephiroth's, straining and rubbing his blazing erection against … against … yesss. The gorgeous man he was kissing was hard, too. _

_Tearing his mouth away from Sephiroth's with an effort, Genesis moaned, "Please … please … I want …" right up against his lips, caressing the other man's face, running his fingers through that amazing hair, moving his hips so that their clothed erections bumped and slid one against the other._

_He felt Sephiroth's hand at the back of his neck. The older man grabbed the skin at his nape and yanked Genesis' head back. Green eyes blazed down into blue. "I'm … gonna fuck you," he growled, and Genesis – who had up 'til that moment only topped – whimpered his heartfelt submission. Sephiroth pulled him in close again and kissed him bruisingly, slanting his mouth over the redhead's, licking his lips, their tongues twining together, Sephiroth forcing his dominance on the younger man and oh, gods, Genesis thought he was going to come from a _kiss_! Hand still on the back of the younger man's neck, Sephiroth slowly drew his other hand down Genesis' body, stroking a burning path down his abdomen. When his hand cupped Genesis' rigid length through his leather pants, his body jerked in reaction as he gasped against that demanding mouth. Fingers felt along the ridge in his pants, squeezing and rubbing until Genesis was mewling with desire. Blood raced through his body. Pleasure fluttered non-stop deep inside his pelvis. He had never felt such pure unadulterated _want_._

_Sephiroth's other hand grabbed Genesis' right wrist, clenching hard. He yanked the redhead's hand down and pressed it against his rock-hard cock. He held that hand steady while he moved against it, sliding his leather-clad erection along Genesis' palm and fingers. Genesis watched, eyes half-closed, before his mouth was captured in another searing kiss. Sucking the redhead's lower lip into his mouth, Sephiroth nibbled on it for a moment, feeling the gusts of Genesis' breaths on his face. Returning his other hand to the back of Genesis' neck, he plunged his tongue into the younger man's mouth, tongue-fucking it in time with his hips. Genesis sucked on that sweet tongue, shaking so badly now that he could barely stand._

_The tongue pulled out. The hand behind his head moved, pressed downward on the top of his head. "Suck it," Sephiroth gritted out. Oh my gods yes. Genesis began sliding down Sephiroth's body, kissing and licking, sucking a luscious coral-pink nipple, disregarding the "blood" that streaked down the muscular perfect chest and belly. He was tingling, he was shivering from head to toe, his mind was a blur of heavenly wishes fulfilled, finally finally. He sank to his knees, hands on Sephiroth's thighs, looking up into the older man's eyes as he kissed and bit at the bulge in those tight leather pants. Sephiroth stared down at him, then undid the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper. Genesis immediately pressed his face into that opening, taking a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the dark musky scent of _male_._

_Sephiroth clenched his muscles and his cock flexed against Genesis' face. Not able to wait any longer, fearful that something would happen to stop things before he could taste his heart's desire, he slid Sephiroth's pants down to his knees and wrapped a willing hand around the most elegant cock he'd ever seen. It was perfectly shaped, with a slight curve to the left, very slight but still there. Veins stood out prominently on the underside, and the flared head was red and engorged, a drop of pre-seminal fluid glistening like a pearl at the slit. Genesis' long tongue flicked out, licking it up. He moaned as it dissolved on his tongue, eyes closing. _

_Then he was on it. He couldn't hold back. He pulled Sephiroth's dick down and engulfed it, taking it all in until he felt it bump the back of his throat and slide further in. His nose pressed hard against a sparse patch of white pubic hair as he swallowed, swallowed, swallowed, swirling his tongue against it and clenching his throat muscles again and again. His reward was a grunt from above and a hand on his head. Genesis proceeded to give the best blowjob he'd ever given, throwing his heart into every action, he lost track of time, kissing and sucking and licking and nibbling, moaning and gasping and –_

_He was shoved back onto the floor and immediately felt the sweet weight of a man on him. He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and moaned his submission again, kissing him fervently, sucking the tongue that slid into his mouth. He barely felt his pants being removed … but he certainly felt it when a sword-rough hand grabbed his dripping cock and stroked it, smearing his own pre-cum along his aching length. _

"_Ahh … yes, yes please … god, please …" Fingers at his mouth. Three. Genesis opened and took them in, sucking, licking, wetting them. When they were replaced by that hot mouth, he groaned into it, heat lancing through his body, his heart hammering away in his chest. _

_Wet fingers caressed his balls. They tickled and slid further down, teasing the soft patch of skin below. Genesis shook in reaction, his legs spreading, his knees coming up. One finger breeched him, slid inside, in and out. Genesis moaned, gasped, eyes widening at the intrusive feeling. He sucked in a hissing breath through his teeth as another finger joined it, sliding in to the knuckles, widening the opening, prepping him for something much wider. Genesis was panting, shaking, stroking the older man with both hands, kissing whatever body part came within reach … until that third finger joined the other two. He sucked in his breath, holding it as he was stretched. Sephiroth slid his fingers all the way in, and then began searching. _

_When Genesis bucked his hips and cried out, a smug smile appeared on the Commander's lips. A few swift strokes, caressing the redhead's sweet spot and watching him writhe and tremble, getting him accustomed to the intrusion … and it was time._

_Genesis felt everything like he was hyper-sensitive. Every little movement, every touch, every breath. The hard floor. The soft touches of Sephiroth's hair. The head of the most beautiful cock in the world as it nudged against his virgin hole. It rubbed and circled, then pressed. More pressure. A painful give, and it was past the ring of muscle, embedded inside. Genesis' hips tried to buck, but Sephiroth held him still. He kissed the younger man as he pushed forward, one hand taking hold behind Genesis' right knee, lifting it, the other holding him up over Genesis' shaking body. Genesis moaned against his lips, the pain was astonishing but worth it, so worth it!_

"_Don't stop please please don't stop don't ever stop." He was babbling, he had no idea, his brain was on fire and all he knew was that he was here and Sephiroth was going to fuck him and it was _good_. The older man pulled out until the ridge of his cock met the muscular ring, then slid slowly back inside to the hilt. Genesis cried out, the pain was turning, morphing into something hard and sweet at the same time, it was exquisite, these sensations he'd never felt before. He reached for his own cock but Sephiroth slapped his hand away. "Not yet," he growled. _

_Genesis felt himself being turned. Sephiroth sat up on his heels, straddling Genesis' left leg. The right leg he pulled up until it was straight up in the air, effectively putting Genesis on his side. The older man looked down at Genesis, his flushed face, the deep red blush staining his chest, and licked the leg next to his face. "Ready?" he asked, smiling fiercely._

_Before Genesis could answer YES, Sephiroth began to move. He set a demanding pace, sliding in and out halfway, short strokes delivered rapidly, his hips moving sensually, his head back on his neck, eyes closed now. Genesis felt a shuddering jolt of pleasure as he looked up at the sight of this _man _… this man he'd wanted from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. "Oh god … good it's so good," Genesis moaned, straining to keep his eyes open, keep his head from falling back in sheer ecstasy. The pain was gone … all that remained was pleasure, deep and intense, he wanted to fist his erection but knew that Sephiroth would slap his hand away again._

_Suddenly the pace quickened and the thrusts deepened. Genesis shuddered and shouted as his prostate gland was nudged … then stroked … then as Sephiroth adjusted his angle, it was _hammered_. "God! Oh, god, yes, Seph, yes oh don't stop, please don't don't stop! Ahh GOD!" He couldn't hold it back. He was out of his mind, the shocking strength of the thrusts, the accuracy of the hits on his sweet spot, the pace, the sensation, the fucking PLEASURE, it would kill him, it was too much!_

"_Yeah," Sephiroth ground out quietly, running his tongue up Genesis' leg, nibbling at it, holding it like a lover clamped hard against him. His eyes were still closed, his hips lunging as he drove his cock in and out of the redhead's tight ass, long fast deep strokes, hitting the target with each forceful plunge._

_Genesis had lost it. His head was back, his hands were fisted in his red hair, his eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth open, breathing hard, moaning and gasping, uttering little shouts and nonsensical words of love. When Sephiroth increased the pace again, slapping harder and faster, thrusting deeper, Genesis' eyes popped open. "Let me … let me please!" he begged, reaching for his straining, dripping cock. _

"_No. You won't need it."_

_And he was right. For his first time bottoming, his first time taking it up the ass, Genesis had an anal orgasm. When Sephiroth's hot cum began spurting out, filling his insides with heat as he rammed his cock against Genesis' prostate, he'd been driven headlong into the most incredible, powerful, soul-wrenching orgasm he'd ever had. It had seemed to last forever, he shook and shuddered, screamed out loud as his hole clenched around Sephiroth's perfectly talented and utterly delectable cock. He'd spurted cum onto his own face, it had shot so far. He'd been a gasping mess – and then he'd fainted._

Looking at Sephiroth as he talked on the phone and pecked at his computer keyboard, Genesis wondered how in the world he'd ever top that. No pun intended. Since that day, only once had he had any kind of sexual encounter with the man of his dreams again. All other attempts had failed. Sephiroth had held him 'til he woke up from his faint, thanked him, kissed him, helped him get cleaned up, and then left him.

It had broken the redhead's heart. He'd been inconsolable for weeks, celibate for months. Angeal had tried to help, but all he could say was, "would it have been better if it hadn't happened?" That finally got through. No, it wouldn't have been better. Even though for the longest time he'd made it his mission to get back into that man's arms, and still hadn't found anything to top that incomparable experience, he wouldn't trade the memory for anything.

But it wasn't like he was going to quit searching! There had to be someone out there perfect for him, besides Sephiroth he meant! Genesis would find him. He didn't know if it would be Cloud, but he had this … feeling. Something about the teenager drew him. So now he just had to convince Sephiroth to back off.

When the white-haired god put the phone down, Genesis looked at him, ready to launch into it again. Instead, he was practically knocked off the window seat when Sephiroth said, "Why don't we share him."

XXX

**End Chapter 9.**

**Whew! I need a drink! Lol**

**Thanks, everyone, hope you enjoy. hehe **

[Type text]


	10. Chapter 10 Alliances Made and Broken

**Chapter 10 – Alliances Made and Broken**

**Hiya, everybody! Hope wherever you are, you're having as nice a day as we're having here. Beautiful! Spring has sprung.**

**Disclaimer: potty mouths, adult sitches, yaoi sex either real or imagined. ;)**

**Ahvienda does not own, nor does she profit from, the Final Fantasy Empire. More's the pity.**

The mail had come in, and Cloud had a letter. Not surprisingly, it was from his mother. But when he went back to his room, after taking a detour to the track to reclaim his sweats, he'd discovered that Hamtaro was hanging from the doorknob. He'd stared at it, puzzled. Wasn't the general sitting in the Chow Hall at this moment? Had he managed to get back to the dorm while Cloud was hurrying to the track? He didn't understand. Shaking his head, he'd backed away from the door and returned to the elevator. Now he was sitting at one of the 8 desks that lined one of the walls of the resident lounge on the ground floor of the Deusericus Building. Each of the desks held a computer with all the trimmings. He ripped open his mother's letter and, biting his lower lip, began to read.

_Dearest Cloud:_

_I know that you have only been away for a few days, but I have felt so lost that I had to sit down and write to you. Now, don't worry … when I say 'lost', I only mean that it feels so strange to have the house to myself after sharing it with you for 17 years. I'm sure I'll get used to the feeling eventually, but at the moment it's still so fresh that sometimes I forget that you won't be coming home from school in the afternoon … or returning from your morning run … or waiting for me to call you down to supper._

_Everything here is fine. I got someone in to fix that leaky pipe in the upstairs bathroom, remember that? The one I super-glued and duct-taped? Ha-ha It's amazing how much it improved the water pressure up there._

_Your grandmother and aunts say hello. They were surprised to hear that you'd gone, and so quickly, but I filled them in on everything, so don't worry about getting a flood of letters from angry women. Ha-ha Your grandmother is going to send you a case of Mt. Nibel Special Dark, along with her email address. So look for those items to arrive. _

_You'll never guess - I saw Ravien the other day. He's working at the Inn, did you know that? I couldn't help but remember back when you and he were such good friends … you never saw one of you without the other. He was almost like a second son, you two were attached at the hip since you were practically babies! You know, dear, I never asked you what happened to cause the breach in your friendship, you seemed so despondent about it that I couldn't add to your misery by making you talk about it. I always hoped that one day you would confide in me. But it never happened. Don't worry yourself about it though – I understand teenaged boys and their mother issues! Ha-ha _

_Anyway, he asked about you. When I told him you'd gone to Midgar to become a SOLDIER, he just nodded his head. But when we were about to part ways, he asked me to tell you he said hello. I could see that he was about to say more but then he didn't … and Cloud, honey, I could swear he looked like he was about to cry. Whatever it is that happened between you two, it's obvious he feels badly about it. Not trying to make you DO anything, just letting you know, son._

Cloud skimmed the rest of the letter … she went on about the doings in the family, her plans to plant a bigger garden this year, and that she was considering getting a pet. When he finished it, he sat there staring blankly at the pages in his hands. Ravien. Said to tell him hello. That skanky, fucked-up, vacuum-brained, motherfucking … former best friend in the whole world. His mother was right, they had been inseparable, from preschool 'til … yeah. So it was obvious Ravien felt badly about what happened between them, huh? Well, good. He should. He'd taken their friendship and twisted it, torn it in two, made it impossible to continue being friends.

He looked up when he heard footsteps. It was someone he didn't know, but he nodded a greeting as the other cadet turned on the TV and settled in to watch the news. Cloud wasn't interested. He stared at the letter, looking at the name Ravien. He hadn't let himself think about that night for so long. Would it still hurt as much? Would it make him burn with anger and embarrassment like it used to? Ravien was far away and Cloud had moved on in a big way. Ignoring past hurts was not the way to learn from them. Right? The past was gone. Right? He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses.

On that fucked-up night, Ravien had been over at the Strife house again. They were always at each other's houses, to play video games or watch movies, always spending the night so they could get right up and get at playing again. They got along perfectly, rarely arguing and never actually fighting – although they loved to play-fight, practicing their kendo moves and pretending to be ninjas or SOLDIERs. Physically they were as dislike as black and white: Cloud with his pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes, where Ravien was olive-skinned, with thick black straight hair and eyes so dark brown they appeared to be black. He was a bigger boy, too, for most of their childhoods … and then after he'd turned 13 he had shot up 4 inches. Cloud, younger at 12 years old and now quite a _bit _smaller, didn't really notice or care about the physical changes in his friend, other than making fun of the new sparse hair in his armpits. And he _certainly_ didn't notice the mental changes. Not a clue.

Anyway, they'd said goodnight to Cloud's mother when she'd said she was going to bed, promising they'd move upstairs to Cloud's room so as to not bother her (her room was on the ground floor). They'd made popcorn and grabbed sodas from the fridge, then taken their booty up to Cloud's room on the second floor, at the back of the house. Settling down to play "Ninja Attack!" on Ravien's game system, it had been a night like any other. Until.

Cloud was taking a break, waving his hands in the air to dry his sweaty palms. (That had been one helluva battle!) He was laughing because Ravien had almost snorted soda out of his nose when Cloud told him a funny story about Tifa Lockhart. A companionable silence fell (at least on Cloud's part), and then Ravien broke it by saying, "Heh … Tifa, huh? Do you know her pretty well?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, kinda, I guess," Cloud had said, blowing on his hands.

"You, um … you like her?" Ravien was looking away as he asked, fiddling with his controller.

"Like her? Well, sure, I guess. She's okay," Cloud had said, replying from his rather innocent view of the world. Tifa Lockhart had an awesome bike and wasn't averse to sharing said wheels on occasion.

"I see."

Cloud had been surprised. Ravien's voice had a kinda hard edge to it, like he was angry or something. "What?" he said, putting his hands down on the rug to scoot over closer to his friend. He leaned in and crooned, "What? Hmm? Jealous?" He giggled, thinking 'Rav and Tifa sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!'

"Maybe so," Ravien answered, looking at Cloud again with a sort-of challenge in his eyes.

"Huh?" Cloud's eyebrows raised. "Hey, wait. I didn't mean I _like her_ like her. Jeez. She's … just a girl, Rav, y'know? I don't like anybody like _that_, you know that … and Mom says I'm smart to stay single!" He grinned at his friend. "So you can like her all you want, okay? I don't care."

"You … don't care," Ravien said, sounding like he was having to force his words out through gravel or something. "You don't care if I like her." He stared at Cloud, his face going red under his ever-present tan.

"N-no," Cloud said, his grin disappearing. "Look, I mean it! It's cool, really." He was accountably nervous for some reason, now. What was Ravien thinking?

"And you don't like anybody."

"Well, I like _you_," Cloud amended, "but you know what I mean."

"Do I?" Ravien turned to face Cloud, looking searchingly into his eyes. "You … you don't know _anything_, Cloud."

"Huh?" Cloud leaned forward, staring back at his friend, a slight frown between his eyes.

Ravien slumped, dropped his head, and mumbled something.

"Er … what?"

He spoke again, looking at his lap. "I said … 'I like you'."

Cloud was relieved. "Well, good! I like you too, like I just said!" He grinned and ruffled his buddy's hair, 'cause he knew Rav hated that. But instead of reacting like he usually did – launching himself at Cloud and pummeling him – Ravien snapped his head up and grabbed Cloud by his wrists. He launched himself at Cloud, all right, but not like usual. He pushed the smaller boy down and laid full-length on top of him, holding his wrists over his head, trapping them against the floor.

"I said I _like you_, Cloud … don't you fucking get it?" and then Ravien leaned forward and pressed his lips to his best friend's, placing little kisses on his mouth. "Cloud … ah, Cloud," he moaned softly, kissing his lower lip and giving in to his feelings, shivering in reaction to the feeling of Cloud underneath him.

"Hngh," Cloud grunted. Shock. That's what it had been. Complete and total shock. He was frozen, like a rabbit in the shadow of a hawk. Deep in his brain, a distant, forgotten, blocked-out memory was trying to be reborn in his mind, but he veered away from it with a mental shriek.

"Cloud … I've liked you for _ages_. Say you like me, too. Say it," Ravien whispered, then lowered his head again and kissed Cloud's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth with a breathless moan.

The neurons in Cloud's brain were beginning to fire again after being waylaid by surprise. He was aware that a shudder of horrifying pleasure was rippling down through his core. He was aware that Rav's lips were soft and warm on his. He became aware that something hard was smashing against his groin, hurting but not-hurting, hurting in a good way, although that didn't make any sense. He opened his mouth to say _something_, and was shocked to hell and back again when Ravien slid his tongue into the opening. Warm and wet, Ravien licked the inside of Cloud's mouth, and when Cloud's tongue accidently touched itself to the intruding appendage, Ravien shuddered, parting his beloved's legs with a knee and then hunching between his legs, Rav pushing his hardness forward and up, rubbing himself on Cloud's crotch.

Ravien had broken out in a sweat. He transferred Cloud's wrists to one hand, and used the other to get right to business. He was (as Cloud _now_ knew) dry-fucking him through their clothes, his hips flexing rhythmically. His freed hand traveled down Cloud's body and began rubbing Cloud's cock, which was in a startled state of semi-arousal. "Cloud … Cloud," he moaned again, against his friend's lips. He pulled back a few inches and stared into Cloud's face, eyes half-lidded and shining with love (and lust), panting with excitement, shaking head to toe. "Ah, god … you're just so damned _pretty_, Cloud."

There was a moment of silence, as though the night was holding its breath … and then Cloud exploded into motion. _Those words_! His eyes widened, his mouth drew into a rictus of fear, and he began to struggle like a wild thing.

"Cloud … Cloud, no, I'll be careful … Cloud!" Ravien was still in the throes of love (and lust) and didn't want to give up on having what he'd craved for _years_ now.

In Cloud's head, another pair of hands reached for him. Another voice said those same words. A flood-gate opened, one that had been holding back fear, shame, pain, humiliation, betrayal. Those feelings were now amplified by Ravien … his best friend. The one person he could trust with _everything_, he now could trust with NOTHING.

"LET ME GO GET OFF ME MOTHERFUCKER!" Cloud screamed, fighting, biting, scratching, he was like a feral cat, there was no way Ravien could hold him. Cloud shoved with all his might and launched Ravien across the room. He'd been running for years already, and the muscles in his legs were toned and strong.

Ravien sprang up and made to approach his friend again, hands out in front of him in a peace gesture.

"No," Cloud said, backing away. "Get the fuck away from me!" Growling, guttural, filled with what sounded like hatred.

"Cloud, I'm sorry. I … I thought … I hoped you felt the same way I did. I'm sorry."

"No."

"Yes! I mean it. Okay, so you don't like me like that. It's okay … it's okay, we'll just forget about it, all right?" Ravien was confident their friendship could withstand anything. That he'd wait and try again in a year or whatever. Oh, innocent youth, that has such faith.

"No."

"Wh-what are you … wait, Cloud … I'm sorry!"

"No. Get the fuck out. Don't you ever come near me again." Cloud's voice was low and cold. His head was down, he wasn't looking at Ravien, he was watching Rav's feet, warily, like a wild animal – so that he could get away if those feet came in his direction.

"Y-you can't be serious! Look, I said I'm sorry … I … you … Cloud! I won't do it again, I promise! Just –"

"You fucking heard me! Get the fuck out, Santari. Now!"

XXX

So of course Ravien Santari had left, heart-broken and near tears, never to return to the Strife household. Cloud had taken to his bed for days, his own heart broken in an entirely different way at the loss of his best friend, the loss of his innocence, the loss of _trust_. He just laid there, crying, trying to understand what had gone wrong. Was there something wrong with him? Was he somehow broken, that he inspired this kind of thing? For the first two days, his mind had been such a jumble of depression and grief that he really couldn't figure anything out.

On the third day, it came to him. He was _pretty_. He looked like a _girl_, and that's why they – no, why Ravien had treated him like a girl. So … he'd fixed it. But he never spoke a word to Ravien Santari again.

Cloud folded up the letter and stood. His ass was numb, son of a bitch, how long had he sat there? The TV-watching cadet was gone – although he'd left the TV on – and Cloud looked at the digital chrono on the wall and saw that it was 11:30. Shit. He'd have to finish this line of thought later. Maybe. Probably. Whatever. But now it was time to get dressed, get some lunch, and then get over to the Ed Building for his classes. Hamtaro better be off that fucking door!

XXX

Genesis Rhapsodos was having difficulties. There were fuzzy black spots around the edges of his vision – they were spreading - and his ears felt like he had cotton in them. He could hear, but everything sounded strange. Maybe it was partly because he was on the floor.

"Nash!" Wasn't that Seph's voice? The tap-tap-tap of high heels on the parquet floor outside Sephiroth's office as the diminutive secretary hurried in.

"Oh, my goodness," she said, sounding like she was down a tunnel. "He's as white as a sheet." Her voice sharpened. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!"

"Hm."

"Help me with him … he might be skinny but he's unwieldy."

"'m no' skinny …" Genesis muttered.

Hands on him, lifting, his head lolling back on his neck.

"Support his head, for goodness sakes!" Nash said.

"How the hell can I do that when I'm trying to pick him up?" Sephiroth, sounding irritated. "And besides, he's not a fucking _infant_!"

He was lifted … placed on something soft. His ears began to ring. The world's spinning began to slow, then sped up again going the _other_ way. "Urgh," he gurgled.

"I'm sure _you_'d know about infants," Nash snorted, arranging Genesis' legs on the window seat. "I'll get some water. Try not to upset him again!"

"I didn't _do_ anything," Seph growled.

"I heard him shouting," Nash said over her shoulder as she went to the mirrored wall next to the couch and touched a little button. A segment of the wall swung around, revealing a wet bar.

"_He_ was upsetting _me_," Sephiroth grouched.

Nash snorted. "That'll be the day!" She came back with a wet bar towel. "Here. Make yourself useful. I have work to do." Genesis was one of her favorites. If he hadn't been, she wouldn't have helped at all.

Sephiroth snatched it out of her hand and tossed it on Genesis' face.

Nash grumbled something unintelligible, picked up the towel and folded it and laid it on Genesis' forehead. "Why don't you have any pillows in this place?"

"I'm not a woman, I don't need any fucking throw pillows in my office," Sephiroth growled.

"Pfft," Nash snorted. "Sit down." Sephiroth sat. "Scoot closer … come on, make yourself at least marginally useful!" He scooted closer to the redhead and Nash lifted his head, placing it on Sephiroth's lap. "Now let the poor boy recover. Be good." She walked out, giving him a warning glance as she closed the door.

Sephiroth sighed with disgust, looking down at the red-haired man. "When's the last time you had any Mako, you emo fuckwad?"

Genesis' eyes fluttered open, looking up at the general. "Not emo. I … I'm _complicated_."

"Pain in the ass is what you are."

Genesis, apparently becoming newly aware of his proximity to heaven, turned his head and nuzzled Sephiroth's crotch. "Mmm," he hummed.

"Stop it." A warning. Definitely.

"Sh-share. You said, _share_," Genesis murmured, facing up again, his eyes welling with tears.

"Don't get excited, motherfucker."

"Can't help it. You … want you. Always. Still. You … you …."

"You're delirious. Try to calm down. And shut the fuck up." Sephiroth had known that episode in the Training Room would come back to haunt him, over and over. A lapse in judgment, _one time_ he let his dick do his thinking, and look what it got him! A redheaded stalker. Shit.

"Share. You said _share_." Genesis' voice was getting stronger. Bit hard not to notice the bulge in his red leather pants, too. When the blood had left his head, guess where it'd gone?

"Yeah, I said share. But I didn't necessarily mean at the same time."

"N-necessarily?" A small frown crinkled the skin between Genesis' brows.

"I don't know. We'll have to talk about it. Some time when you're in your right mind and not sporting a fucking boner." Sephiroth's voice was ruffled. He wasn't at all happy with the current situation, not one bit.

"Sephiroth," Genesis began. "Kiss me." His right arm came up weakly to run his fingers through soft silky white hair.

"No."

"Please? It'll make me feel better."

"I'm sure it would. But it would make me feel like shit. Shut the fuck up."

"Just one. One little kiss. Oh – with tongue. It has to be with tongue." Genesis was definitely feeling better. Like, really better. Like, horny-better.

Sephiroth shoved him off his lap and onto the floor. "If you're feeling well enough to ask for tongue, you're well enough to get the fuck out of my office." He stood up, straightening his suit, adjusting his tie.

Genesis sighed, looking up at the general from the floor. What a great view. Long legs and toned body in a black-on-black suit that looked fucking fantastic. "You have an awesome ass. If we share, do I get to fuck you?"

"Holy fucking Christ, what are you going on about? I'm really becoming sorry I fucking said anything! Get up and get out, before I change my mind and strangle your loser ass instead." Irritated, Sephiroth walked over to his desk and sat down, staring icicles at the red-haired commander.

Genesis sat up, laughing. "Okay, okay … I was just kidding anyway." He stood up, swayed for a second, then took a deep breath, steadying his footing. _Don't fucking blow it, self_, he said to himself. _This could really be something amazing_. "But yeah, we do need to talk. Wanna come over later? I have vodka."

"Fine." Cool, collected … Sephiroth back on track.

"See you at, what – 1900?" Genesis was walking back toward the door.

"Roughly. I have to make up for the shitting work I missed while someone passed out like a girl in my office." Green eyes flicked up to Genesis' face.

Genesis was walking backward. "If you tell Angeal, I swear I'll give your PHS number to the Silver Elite."

"And why, pray fucking tell, would I tell Angeal? Get out."

"Bye, darling. See you at home." Little twinkly finger-wave from the door.

"OUT."

Genesis opened the door, laughing. He went through and closed it behind him. "Nash, darling, you've changed your hair! Beautiful!"

Nash, the deadliest woman in ShiRa's corporate office, blushed and patted her 'do. "Thank you, dear. Feeling better?"

"Much." Genesis ambled over to her desk, leaning down to smell a bouquet of fresh lilies in a glass vase.

"That's good. I worry about you, Commander … sometimes I think you have too tender a heart for this life."

"Ahh, now, don't you worry that pretty head about me, Nash," Genesis said gently. "I'm a big boy."

Another actual blush from the winner of the Women's Division of the World Champion Knife-Throwing Competition. "So I've heard."

Genesis laughed, his eyes bright. He loved Nash. She was something else. Dangerous as shit, sweet as can be. "Someday, Nash, I'm going to get you drunk and show you what _real_ lovin' is all about."

Nash giggled. "Oh, my goodness."

Genesis rapped his knuckles on her desk, blew her a kiss, and sauntered out the door. In the hallway, he sashayed down the hall to the elevator. Once safely inside, he leaned against the wall and clutched a hand to his heart. Oh. My. Gods. He pinched himself, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Try not to get too hopeful, he thought to himself. Try to stay in control of your emotions and for heaven's sake: don't fuck up and blow it! Think about it first. Don't get all excited thinking about having Sephiroth again … this is supposed to be about _Cloud_. Remember what happened last time. Remember beating your head against a brick wall, trying anything and everything to get back in that man's pants. Remember Cloud's soft lips and sweet ass.

Don't. Fucking. Blow it!

He still had a boner.

XXX

Midori smiled at his visitor, kissed him with soft sweet lips (courtesy of some excellent fuck-me stay-on lip gloss), and shut the door. Smoothing his hair and his yukata, he went to his bed and re-made it, re-arranging the pillows and stuffed animals. He took a step back and surveyed it, then nodded with satisfaction.

Midori was no fool. He could feel that Sephiroth was cooling towards him, if it could even be said that the general was "hot for him" in the first place. When the tall man had found out that Midori wasn't a virgin, it had almost been over right as it began … but Midori had cried (one of his many skills, crying on command) and begged prettily, and since he was there and willing and ready, it had gone on for longer than he'd thought it would. Sephiroth could fuck like nobody else had ever fucked Midori … even though, somewhere deep inside, he knew that the icy general never really "let go" during their sessions. Midori sighed. He'd hoped it would happen, but it never did. He'd imagined it over and over – that long thick cock rocketing into him in a frenzy of lust. But, no. Ah, well. Easy come, easy go. He giggled.

Walking into the bathroom, he looked at his reflection. "Dammit," he cursed, eyeing his neck. That prick had left a hickey on his neck. Now he'd have to wear his uniform top buttoned all the way up for class. Fucker. He fingered the necklace his new lover had given him. Nice. Patting his hair again, he decided to go to lunch.

On the way out the door, he took Hamtaro off the doorknob and put him in his pocket. He wondered what Cloud had thought when he came back from his morning run. Snickering, he headed for the elevator. Cloud. What a waste of a nice tight body! Now _there_ was a virgin, for sure! Midori could smell them a mile away. Figuratively speaking. He smiled. It was corn dogs for lunch. Mother Nature never intended corn dogs for what Midori could do with one. His smile grew wider. Time to turn on the lunchtime crowd!

XXX

**End Chapter 10.**

**Kudos for anyone who recognizes the "I'm … complicated" quote! ^_^**

**Thanks for the reviews, et cetera! 'ppreciate it! XD**


	11. Chapter 11 Life Goes On

**Chapter 11 – Life Goes On**

**Kon'nichiwa! Let's get right back to it, yeah? ^_^**

**Rated M for … well you know … language (definitely), man-on-man sex (actual or implied), stuff like that.**

**I hereby avow that I do not own the rights to, nor do I profit in any way from, Final Fantasy VII or its spin-offs. *whew!***

**XXX**

By the time Thursday rolled around, Cloud was wondering what he'd gotten himself into. The Ed. classes were easy, if predictably boring in places. ShinRa Army History was the worst – the instructor was an old man who appeared to have one foot in the grave, the other on a banana peel. He spoke in a monotone and didn't use any of the "new technolological doo-dads" (as he called it) like … like anything invented after electricity! Odin forbid the old fossil might've been able to work his way around a multimedia presentation, even some fucking _slides_ would have alleviated the monotonous lectures! Mr. Gallardo had written his name on the old-fashioned slate blackboard, shuffled across the floor and sat down behind the desk, and started in. And that's the way it'd gone every afternoon since. Cloud, along with the classmates who _didn't_ use the time to catch up on homework or sleep, was ready to tear his hair out already.

He actually liked Rules and Regs I. It was taught by the same SOLDIER who'd done Orientation, Kunsel, and he was able to show off more of his fun, funny personality in the more intimate setting. He was teaching them the regs, sure, but he followed it up with little anecdotal stories, to underline why the regs were the way they were. They'd already had one test, and Cloud had aced it.

PT was awesome, even as it wore Cloud's ass out and had him falling asleep into his supper tray last night. SOLDIER Seconds supervised the cadets who were coming up the SOLDIER track, and this man, S2 Elric, almost 7 feet of brawn with a black fauxhawk, had looked Cloud up and down, nodded briskly, and keyed up a demanding regimen tailored to his physique. "We'll be watching ya, Strife," he said, "getting' to know yer strengths and weaknesses, and we'll make the changes to your conditionin' program from there, yeah?" Changes had been made the second day, apparently after it was made clear that Cloud, although small, wasn't some weak little city bitch. He'd been training himself for years, and that dedication had paid off.

Cloud had caused quite a stir the day they'd tackled the obstacle course. Cloud scampered through the thing like a monkey, hitting all the walls at a dead run, clambering up them like his ass was on fire. He'd set the record for a non-Mako run.

Weapons/Accessories training and Motor Pool were two other favorites. They were to be trained on all the weapons and accessories currently in use by ShinRa. Cloud didn't particularly care for guns, but he just gritted his teeth and jumped in with both feet. So far all they'd done was learn the theory, but today they'd begun learning how to tear down and clean the different projectile weapons.

Motor Pool? What more needed to be said? They would learn to drive and maintain all the vehicles in the hangar, from motorcycles to armored personnel carriers. Cloud had discovered that he really, _really_ liked motorcycles. They implied a certain freedom that appealed to him greatly. ShinRa had the best, too … huge, sleek machines that purred and vibrated with sheer power. Cloud had already decided that he would be saving up his paychecks to get one for himself. That day was a long way off – cadets didn't earn much – but it would happen. He'd make it happen!

Drill was okay. Learning to march was just a matter of counting in your head, having good proprioception, and not being a total klutz. Attention, parade rest, about face, dress right … they were learning how to move as a unit.

The only class where he'd run into problems was Magic. Even now, just thinking about it, he winced and shook his head. He was having difficulties even wrapping his head around the whole concept. There were no magic users in his family that he knew of, he had never even seen a materia before Monday afternoon, and the whole thing seemed to be outside his grasp. But Cloud wouldn't give up! He couldn't be a SOLDIER unless he could wield magic, and goddammit, he was going to learn how to do it if it killed him! It was so frustrating, watching the others as they nodded in understanding when the instructor explained something. Was there a remedial magic class? If so, Cloud needed it!

He'd just finished the day's classes with another grueling round of PT and decided to head back to his room to pick up one of his magic textbooks. "Abracadabra – Magic: Method and Myth" was the one he needed to check out before Friday afternoon's class, and Cloud figured if he was studying during supper no-one (meaning Zack) would bother him. He trudged down the hallway after leaving the elevator, trying to stretch out his shoulder muscles at the same time. Cloud had bench-pressed more than his own body weight today - again – and his shoulders were feeling the strain. Good strain, though.

Cloud turned the corner that would take him down the short entrance hall to his door, reached out with his key card, and … motherFUCKER. Hamtaro was hanging from the doorhandle. Son of a fucking BITCH. He hadn't even been here a fucking _week_ and already this shit was getting so goddamned _old_. Weary from a long day and hungry, Cloud slumped against the wall, letting his head fall back against it with a thump. Now what. He didn't _wanna_ go all the way back downstairs and he needed his book, dammit! He slid slowly down the wall until he was crouched with his arms dangling forward across his knees. His head tilted backwards as he closed his eyes. Scenes of a white-haired man on Midori's bed flashed in front of his eyes, and Cloud felt a stab of something akin to pain before he quickly quashed it, shaking his head and frowning. It wasn't pain, it was embarrassment. Yep. That's right.

Midori … hurry up.

…

A crash woke him up, followed by little bits of … what? … sprinkling down onto his head and shoulders. "Wha-?" he muttered, voice rough from sleep. He looked down, then up and over, to see General Sephiroth standing in the open door to Cloud and Midori's room. Wtf?

"I see that I have worn out my welcome," the general was saying, a trace of humor in his voice.

Midori screeched in response, and Cloud saw Sephiroth twist his body to the right, allowing a thrown object to whiz past his chest. It hit the wall right next to Cloud's head, smashing into fragments. Cloud felt something hit his cheek, stinging, and he gasped in surprise. "Ow!" he yelped. Sephiroth glanced behind him and froze.

"Midori, enough," he growled, snapping his head back toward the infuriated boy.

Another angry scream, the general gracefully twisted to his left, and another furious missile came hurtling through the door, just missing the white-haired man, right on target for Cloud's face. But it never landed. Sephiroth put out a hand, the hairs on Cloud's arms stood up, and the whatever-it-was hit an invisible -something- right in front of his face and shattered. Cloud flinched and then stared open-mouthed. P-Protect? No way! Just like _that_?

Sephiroth turned back toward the room, his hand still out toward Cloud. His voice was a low threatening rumble. "I said _enough_."

"Fuck you! Fuck you, Sephiroth! You motherfuck—" Midori's shrill voice was cut off as the door slammed shut. The general whipped a key card out of nowhere and passed it in front of the lock, which promptly began flashing red, and engaged with a solid click. He slid the card back into his pocket and turned to crouch down next to Cloud. Behind him, the door handle began rattling up and down, but the door would not open.

The funny feeling departed, Cloud's arm hair laid down again, and he brought up a hand to touch his cheek. When he pulled it away, blood gleamed on his fingertips. "Sh-shit," he whispered.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." General Sephiroth leaned forward and touched Cloud's face, then pulled his hand away with a shard of bloody porcelain between his fingers. He dropped it on the floor and reached out again, taking Cloud by the chin and surveying the damage. "This … just can't be allowed," the general murmured, and leaned even closer as his eyes flashed brilliantly.

Cloud felt the cure wash over him, zeroing in on his face but also resulting in that warm afterglow through his whole body. He sagged in reaction. Then he straightened up like he'd been electrocuted when Sephiroth licked. His. Face.

"There. That's better." He was still close, so close. Cloud was frozen in place, unable to move. Sensation. The glow of the cure, the feeling of the general's tongue on his cheek, the flare of pleasure that had lanced down into his groin … he stared at the white-haired man, stunned.

"Sorry, Cloud," he said again, and reached out to gather Cloud up and help him to stand. He brushed shards of glass and porcelain off Cloud's shoulders, then left a hand there.

Realizing that they were standing in the little hallway staring at each other, Cloud swallowed hard and whispered, "what happened?" His eyes flickered to the door and back.

"Ended our … _relationship_, for lack of a better word," Sephiroth stated, in a business-like fashion. "It's been coming on for a while now, but apparently Midori thought I should be more … despondent? … about the issue." His mouthed twitched at the corners.

Cloud could see that. But his curiosity got the better of him. "But … right before your birthday? I mean …."

"Hm." Sephiroth stood looking down at the boy. "It doesn't matter. I don't really have a birthday, I just pick a date every year."

"What?"

"Tell you later. Now, I have to go. I have a flight that leaves in two hours and I still have to be briefed."

"But … but where are you going, sir?" Cloud bit his lower lip. Shit. Where did he get off, questioning the General of the ShinRa Army?

But Sephiroth smiled down at him. "Wutai. The situation out there is deteriorating, I'm being sent to check things out, see if there's any way to turn things around. No problem." His hand was still on Cloud's shoulder, but now the fingers were massaging lightly.

It felt so good, especially to Cloud's aching muscles. His eyelids were drooping slightly. "But your party," he said.

"They can have it without me," the general said, voice low.

"No, that's not right," Cloud murmured through slack lips. Damn. General Sephiroth had somehow ended up behind him, and was now massaging both shoulders with skilled fingers. Cloud had goosebumps on his arms, his head was lolling on his neck, and his nipples were tingling.

"It's all right," Sephiroth said in his ear. "It doesn't matter if I'm there." He peered at Cloud's face from the side, watching his expressions.

Cloud frowned. "It does too! You h-have to be there." His words were slightly slurred, but righteous indignation was giving them more energy.

"No, it's all right, it's happened before. They'll just go ahead and—"

"Then I'm not going. Fuck those motherfuckers."

Sephiroth laughed, the sound soft and low, his breath ghosting onto Cloud's neck. The boy shivered. His fingers worked their way up the back of Cloud's neck, sliding up into his hairline, underneath the beanie. Cloud melted visibly, a contented sigh escaping the parted pink lips as his head nodded forward. Sephiroth wanted to lick him again, nibble his earlobe, tongue fuck his ear, take the whole ear in his mouth and _suck_. Nobody did ear sex like Sephiroth.

But that was too fast. General Sephiroth knew how to read a situation, knew how to read men – he was the _general_, for fuck's sake! – and he knew it was too soon. But seriously … how incredibly delicious to be the chaser for a fucking change! Sephiroth hadn't had to really _work_ to obtain in partner in, well, _ever_. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but it had all gotten so fucking boring. The thing with Genesis in the Training Room had been the last real highlight he could remember – before the episode last Saturday night with Cloud and Midori, that is - and that was basically because they'd taken battle lust and transferred it directly to their dicks. It had been exciting, topping a top. Explosive. He smiled in remembrance. Genesis. What a piece of work.

Cloud gave a little moan under his breath as the talented fingers worked their way back down his neck and onto his shoulders once again. Deep muscle massage followed, digging into the kinks and working them out. It felt so good, Cloud's knees were weak, his mouth hung open slightly, and his shirt was rubbing pleasantly on his little hard nipples. He swayed on his feet, leaned back for a moment against Sephiroth's hard body, a gusty breath blew hotly down his neck, and Cloud shuddered as a bolt of shocking pleasure made all his abdominal muscles clench up.

Holy shit, he was … he was going to …! He knew those signs! His eyes opened wide, just as a soft chuckle registered in his right ear. Suddenly he was freed.

"Hope that helps you feel better," Sephiroth said, his voice innocent and airy. He walked past Cloud, raising a hand in farewell. "Better get going."

"Be … be careful, sir!" Cloud choked out.

A brilliant smile over his shoulder – one of _those_ smiles. "Good night, Cloud," he said, his voice softening as he said Cloud's name. Cloud could only watch as white hair swayed back and forth, brushing against black leather … and then with a flip of white-on-black, he was around the corner and gone.

Leaving one confused, turned-on cadet behind him.

XXX

_Midori opened the door to the room after the sharp knock. He looked up, surprised. "Did we have a date that I forgot about?" he asked right off, gesturing for Sephiroth to enter and watching him walk in. The general was in full uniform … gawd, he knew how that turned Midori on. The young brunette shut the door, but then hurriedly opened it again to slip Hamtaro onto the handle. Then he shut and locked it._

"_No," Sephiroth said, looking around the room. Cloud's side was still barren-looking. The only addition Sephiroth could see was a picture of a smiling blonde woman on the desk, next to a closed laptop. Had to be a relative … mother, maybe … the resemblance was there in the features, but her eyes were blue and her hair was a bright golden-blonde. Too bad Cloud hadn't inherited _those_ features! He'd've been a stunner if he had._

"_Well, it's always nice to have a surprise, anyway," Midori crooned. He stepped in close to his lover and wrapped his arms around the tall man's waist. Sephiroth patted his head absently. Midori frowned, but recovered quickly and pressed his hot little face to Sephiroth's chest, nibbling at the leather straps and licking the exposed skin, one hand coming around to press against a leather-clad crotch._

"_Actually, I want to talk to you about something, Midori," Sephiroth said, extricating himself from Midori's arms gently but firmly._

_Flopping down onto his bed with a cute pout on his face, Midori's thoughts scrambled around in his head. If he was reading the signs correctly, this wasn't going to be a good talk! Shit. He'd wanted to rule over Seph's birthday party as the resident 'love interest', then let the general down easy over the weekend. He had wanted to be the one to end it, not the other way around! Fuck! He'd waited too long. Maybe he could still salvage his pride, though, hurry hurry. "Actually, there's something I want to talk with you about, too, Seph … I'll go first, o—"_

"_We're done." The general looked down at him. "Thanks for everything." He waited two beats, then, "I have to go now, I'm leaving Midgar in about—"_

"_WHAT?"_

_Sephiroth frowned down at him. When he spoke again, it was louder and slower, like you'd speak to a child or somebody's half-deaf grandpa. "I said, we're done." What was the problem here? Should he repeat it in Wutaian?_

"_You fucking prick," Midori hissed. "THAT's how you break up with me?"_

_Sighing, Sephiroth said, "don't sit there and act like this hurts you, Midori. Show some self-respect. You know as well as I do, it's been coming, and now, it's past time."_

"_So you're just going to toss me aside like an old pair of boots?" Right before the fucking birthday party? BullSHIT!_

"_Don't be ridiculous," the general began, as he turned around and headed for the door. "You're probably involved with someone else already, am I right?" He aimed a grin over his right shoulder as he grasped the door handle._

_Midori grabbed the first thing that came to his hand - his alarm clock, a Hello Kitteh that he really really liked – and threw it at Sephiroth with all his might. The infuriating man ducked and it splattered all over the door. The general opened the door and turned to face him as Midori threw a Pikatchu figurine at him. Sephiroth twisted, the little yellow figure missed him and hit the wall out in the hallway, breaking, naturally. _

"_I see that I have worn out my welcome," the tall man said, his voice throbbing with humor._

_And that _did it_. Midori was incensed, he was _livid_. He'd known he wasn't _loved_, but to think that he was so easily disposable (even though he'd been about to do exactly the same thing this weekend) – it hurt his pride and his public image. What was good for the goose was most certainly NOT good for the gander! Midori's little face twisted with fury as he groped on his nightstand for something else to throw, and flung it with all his strength. The fucker dodged and it missed. _

"_Midori, enough," Sephiroth said, but no fucking way he was obeying _that _order! Fuck that! This one wouldn't miss, by all the gods! He picked up a porcelain candle holder and chucked it fast and straight, right at the general's crotch, only to have the general dodge _that_ one, too. _

_Red-faced, Midori sprang up to find more missiles to lob, screeching obscenities, but Sephiroth growled something at him and slammed the door shut. Midori's eyes practically popped out of their sockets as he saw the flashing red light and heard the security override tone. Oh, no he fucking didn't! Midori ran to the door and tried the handle. _

_He fucking did._

_Midori promptly went ballistic._

XXX

Cloud stared at the empty hallway, slightly dazed. Here he was, glowing with cure after-effects, his formerly-aching shoulders now feeling relaxed and loose, locked out of his room with a hard-on that was tenting his sweats very visibly. If anyone walked by he'd be mortified. Taking deep breaths, he thought about Mr. Gallardo naked. Mr. Gallardo naked in a tub of mustard. Mr. Gallardo naked in a tub of mustard with country music playing.

Amazing what a little aversion therapy will do for an unwanted boner.

He turned back around and looked at the door. Shrugging, he took out his key card and waved it in front of the lock. It turned green promptly and clicked. Cloud turned the handle and carefully opened the door. "Midori?" he said softly, cautiously, before opening the door the rest of the way to poke his head in.

"Cloud-kun," Midori said, breathlessly, from somewhere out of sight.

"Midori, can I come in?"

"Y-yes," the little voice stammered.

Cloud opened the door the rest of the way, took a step or two in, and stopped, eyes wide. Midori had torn his side of the room apart … the bed clothes were stripped off and tossed around, pillows were ripped, stuffed animals had, er, had various body parts torn off, broken glass … wow.

"Oh, Cloud-chan!" Midori moaned, and came at him at a run. He flung himself into Cloud's arms, crying.

"Uh," Cloud said, patting his roommate's back. "Midori?"

"I-I've been dumped!"

"O-oh," Cloud said uncomfortably. Not two minutes Midori had been screaming with anger and had destroyed his stuff. Now … Cloud was puzzled. "Are you, er, okay?"

Midori backed up a bit, wiping his suspiciously dry face. "I'll be all right." He flomped down onto his bed. "I'm sorry about the mess." He looked around the room miserably.

"Come on, we can get it straightened out. I'll help ya," Cloud said. He was just glad the guy wasn't clinging onto him anymore. Grabbing a trash bag out of the bathroom, he started picking up the fragments of Hello Kitteh.

XXX

Sephiroth checked his PHS as he left the briefing room, on his way to his apartment to pick up his bags. He pressed 'callback' and held it up near his ear. "Yo."

"Where are you?" Genesis demanded. "1900 … or did you forget, fucker?"

"I didn't forget. I was going to call you, but the briefing took longer than I thought it would."

A gusty sigh. "How many times are we gonna have to reschedule this?" Dammit. "You're heading for Wutai?"

"Who the fuck else?" Sephiroth grouched. Those bastards just couldn't handle things on their own out there, somebody was always fucking things up, hurting some warlord's feelings, then the whole tentative peace went to shit.

Another gusty sigh. "Well, hell. Looks like I'm on my own with Cloud, huh." Sephiroth could hear him grinning. The redheaded asshole was probably rubbing his hands together in glee.

"Good luck."

Pause. "What do you mean by that?" Suspiciously.

"I just left him, blushing, breathless, and bonered in the hallway outside his room." Sephiroth made sure Genesis could hear the grin in _his_ voice.

Genesis sputtered, "What? What did you do? Spill, asshole!" He flopped down onto his couch.

Sephiroth just laughed as he got in to the back of the black sedan, letting the driver shut the door. The man got in and immediately sped away, heading towards Sephiroth's apartment complex.

Genesis hadn't let it go. "I'll see him again, tomorrow, you jerk, at the birthday party that you're gonna miss—"

"Nope."

"What?"

"He said he's not goin'. Called you guys fucking motherfuckers for going ahead with my party when I wouldn't be there." Sephiroth chuckled.

"But we always …." Genesis trailed off. Oh. Maybe that was kinda … "Whatever! I'll see him sometime tomorrow and talk him into going."

"Good luck."

"Prick."

"When it's called for."

"I hate you."

Silence.

"Okay, I don't hate you. But you sure do piss me off!"

"I know."

Genesis sat up, hit with an idea. "Hey … we can talk about what you said about Cloud and you and me _now_."

"Fuck no," Sephiroth responded, watching as the guard at his gated complex waved them through.

"Why not?" Genesis sprawled back on his couch, eyeing the unopened bottle of vodka.

"Face to face. It's the only way I'm fucking doin' it. So you just wait for me to get back from Fucksville."

"Fine! Don't get yourself assassinated or anything stupid like that! I'll be waiting. Dork."

Sephiroth snorted. "I am the _least_ dorkish person you know."

Genesis snorted back. There was a short silence. Then … "Hey," he said, voice low and thrumming with pure sex, " … what are you wearing?"

The PHS went dead in his hand. Genesis laughed, then opened the vodka. Might as well have a shot or two. It was going to be a long weekend.

XXX

In the Chow Hall, Cloud had finished his supper and was filling a tray with things to take back for Midori. The other guy had said he couldn't go out looking like he did, and although Cloud didn't think he looked any different, he'd agreed to pick up some supper for him. He was closing the cover on the take-out box when a familiar arm encircled his neck.

"Cloudy! Dude, where ya been?"

Cloud sighed loudly. "SOLDIER Second F—"

"Uh-uh … no more o' that. You're calling me 'Zack' now, right?" The arm squeezed for a second, then released. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Bringing some food back for Midori."

"Ohh … I get it. Seph cut him loose, did he?" Zack was trying to peek inside the go-box, eyes bright.

Cloud looked at Zack, shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Experience."

"Huh?"

Zack let out an exasperated breath. "Okay, listen. You're new around here, yeah? And you don't know stuff. Midori is … well, he's kinda loose, y'know? I was kinda surprised when Seph got with him in the first place, since he's not a – I mean, he's not really Seph's type, know what I mean? Sure didn't think it'd last as long as it has. Anyway, there's not much that goes on in that building that I don't know about … and uh … Midori hasn't, um …."

They were walking outside now, onto the quad. The sun was at that special angle where everything became somehow more beautiful, lit with an orangish light that turned the fountain into an object of glistening burnished glory. The 'golden hour'.

"He hasn't what?" Cloud asked, intensely curious.

"He hasn't _exactly_ been what you'd call … faithful."

Cloud almost dropped the go-box. "He hasn't been faithful to _General Sephiroth_?"

"I know, right? Like, I'm straight, and even I'd probably let him fuck me sideways." He leered at Cloud, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Cloud was startled into laughter. Zack stopped in his tracks, a delighted grin on his face.

"I finally got you to laugh! Cloudy, you gotta do that more often!" Zack pulled him into a bro hug.

"S-stop it!" Cloud said weakly, still chuckling.

They walked a bit further. "Seriously, though, yeah … I knew it was coming. Midori already had his next man on tap, and Seph was visitin' less and less … so I figured it was gonna be soon. And heh –" He stopped and put a hand on Cloud's arm. "Don't let the little guy fool ya, Cloud. He's known it was comin' too. He's cute and warm and cuddly on the outside, but he's like a Titanic-buster on the inside, know what I mean?"

"I … I guess," Cloud said doubtfully.

They skirted the fountain and headed for their dorm, walking companionably. "Hey … whatcha gonna be for the party?" Zack asked.

"What am I going to … oh, you mean a costume? Fuck that. And fuck that party. I'm not goin'." Cloud's voice was firm, thunderclouds on his brow.

"Huh? I thought you were! Why the hell not?" Zack was frowning too.

"You pricks … the general is leaving for _hazardous duty_ and you fuckers will just go on with a party – his birthday party – when he's not there? Shit no, I'm not going! I bet that hurts his feelings, he just doesn't say anything!"

Zack was quiet for a minute. "But he … he always says it's okay …."

"Of course he does! He's not some wimpy complainer! You guys are just a bunch of jerks." Cloud began walking faster.

"Wow." Now that he thought about it, Zack felt a little guilty. He ran a few steps and caught up to Cloud. "I won't go either! No, listen, how 'bout this … tomorrow night, come down to my room, we'll have some pizza and beer, and we'll give him a call out there in Wutai. Okay?" He grinned.

"Well …."

"Yeah? C'mon, Cloud, you know you wanna!" He pummeled Cloud playfully.

"All right! Just stop! I'm gonna drop the food!"

Zack laughed. But he did stop hitting. They walked through the vestibule and waited for the elevator to come to the ground floor.

Turning to him, Zack said, "Heh, listen … as far as Midori goes … don't feel weird or nervous. You're safe from him, you ain't seme enough for our little uke Midori … he's tried with me a couple times but I always put him down. Had to bust his lip once, he was tryin'a blow me once when I was drunk down in the lounge …."

Cloud wore that puzzled frown again. "Wha-what's a saymay? And an … ookay?"

"Seme and uke … top and bottom. Y'know … the pitcher and the catcher? Ringin' any bells?"

Cloud blushed. Oh. "So I'm not … seme."

"Nope."

Cloud was quiet, thinking it over. "So … am I the other one? What you said, uke?"

Zack looked at him, critically. "Maybe. Yeah. Could be. If you rolled that way." The elevator dinged and the doors rolled open. "Do ya?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon, Cloud … tell Uncle Zack. You like guys?"

Cloud was quiet. Then, as they stepped into the elevator, he said, "I don't know anymore. I really really don't." He sounded nervous.

"Well … there's one way to find out. Cissnei wants to go out with ya. What do you think about that?"

XXX

**End Chapter 11**

**Uh-oh … our little Cloud is gettin' confused! Poor guy! ^_^**

**Thank you to all who have marked me and/or the story for alerts and faves. And thanks as well for you few (you know who you are!) who have reviewed. Love it!**


	12. Chapter 12 Hits and Misses

**Chapter 12 – Hits and Misses**

**Hi! Continuing on ….**

**DisCl: Actual/implied yaoi sex … bad bad language … adult situations. Love those!**

**I love anime and movies in general, and own a lot of them … but I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. *sigh***

General Sephiroth settled into the high-backed seat at the overseer's station on the bridge of the airship that would wing him to Wutai. The _Black Mage's Bane_ was huge, with eight props and room to transport 1000+ troops with all their gear, including personnel carriers and chocobos, if needed. There was no need for such a large contingent on this mission, but since it was basically Sephiroth's vehicle of choice – here he was.

He relaxed in the large leather chair, disdaining the four-point safety harness, and logged into the station after sliding the seat up closer on its rails. They had left the Eastern Continent and were winging eastward over the ocean, on a straight line flight to Wutai. He went over the brief again, if only to get the names straight in his head, so that he'd be prepared when they arrived in the morning. Fuckers. Next up, he downloaded all transmissions made from the Wutaian Command so that he'd be completely updated on any incidents that had occurred since the briefing was written up. Didn't look too complicated. The Kisaragi Clan was a huge pain in his ass and had been since the peace accords several years ago. The Lord was almost as arrogant as Sephiroth himself! Almost. His children were even worse! At least the Lord had experience and wisdom to temper his pride. The kids? Not so much.

Having done his homework, the general motioned to one of the aides for some coffee. They all knew what he liked, all he had to do was make a motion like he was sipping from a coffee cup, and one would fly into action. (There was that absolute power thing again. All demands met. Period.) He set the computer to alert him if any further updates came through inflight, and leaned back in his seat, Double Shot in hand, sipping thoughtfully.

It was late. The night shift was in place, a skeleton crew basically, with additional security forces placed here and there since the General of the ShinRa Armies was onboard. He had some perfectly good quarters down below, but for a while he would remain on the bridge. It was a clear night, the _Black Mage's Bane_ skimmed low over the water, altitude at only 200 feet or so, and he liked to look at the moon and stars reflected in the ocean's fairly calm surface. It was quite beautiful, he supposed. Black sky, black water, black airship powering its way eastward. He took another sip and considered his day.

Breaking up with Midori had been at the top of _his_ to-do list, despite Nash and her irritating love of schedules. Now it was done and he felt somehow lighter, like the 'relationship' with the boy had been a millstone around his neck, weighing him down with Midori's false affection. Why that _mattered_ so much all of a sudden was something that would take further thought. He didn't have the time or inclination to get into it right now, though. 'Nough said.

That the birthday party had been cancelled – at least as far as _he_ was concerned – was no biggie. So fucking what. Gifts he didn't need and rarely liked, endless smiling faces wishing him "Happy Birthday", the drunken singing of that stupid fucking song … he didn't care if he never had another birthday party again! Not to mention the fact that it was ridiculously out of place for him: as far as he knew, what he'd told Cloud was the truth – he didn't really have a true 'birthday'. Hojo had never told him the date of his actual birth, insisting that it wasn't necessary. His exact words had been, "you might as well try to find out the precise moment a diamond started forming." Sephiroth had snorted in his face. An intensive check of the records revealed blank after blank after blank. Whatever.

Anyway, he didn't want to think about Hojo. Taking another sip of the cold coffee beverage that was his caffeine-du-jour lately, he instead turned his thoughts to Genesis. Now _there_ was a subject he needed to really consider. Their 1900 meeting at Genesis' apartment had had to be rescheduled three times already, and it was more than obvious that the redhead was getting antsy. Sephiroth frowned. He should have told the fucker to keep his hands to himself while Sephiroth was away. Who knew what the mouse would do while the cat was away? Shit. What time was it in Midgar? He considered giving the annoying but tenacious commander a PHS call, right index finger to lips.

But then again - why did it matter so much? The frown deepened slightly. Cloud. Thinking the name brought up pictures of the boy's face earlier – his eyelids fluttering closed behind those hideous fucking glasses, his lips parted, cheeks a delicious pink – while Sephiroth massaged his shoulders and neck. In another instant the general was smiling, just a quirk of his lips really, remembering Cloud's indignation at the "motherfuckers" who would have Sephiroth's birthday party when he couldn't attend. It had been, well, _cute_. He thought it over, applying his logic and intuition to the apparently fractured equation. When he'd first seen Cloud's ID picture while checking out his records, he'd thought to himself that although the boy was short (check), his face didn't comply with Sephiroth's other bf criteria. His pinched expression, his lifeless eyes, his dull dirty-brown hair, slicked back unattractively … hmm. But, he decided, he'd forgotten something very important: cuteness wasn't limited to mere appearance. Sephiroth considered Midori's manufactured mannerisms, his simpering and fawning, the way his eyes glinted with cleverness as he launched into his routines. Then he recalled Cloud, huddled in a ball against the wall outside his room, mouth agape as Protect flared into life in front of him. There was such a thing as 'being' cute, not just _acting_ cute or _looking_ cute. Fuckin' A.

Finishing off the tall can of Double Shot, Sephiroth looked out at the full moon and leaned his head back. Perhaps he could catch a few winks en route, tackle the problem refreshed and alert, and get this fucked-up mess cleared up. He could maybe be back in Midgar by Sunday night. That was his plan, and he had some ideas on how to make it so. General Sephiroth fell into a doze, a small smile on his lips.

XXX

Under the same full moon, Cloud Strife was loping silently across the quad after completing his evening run. Tomorrow was Friday, the last day of his first week in the army. He considered how everything was going, with an eye toward seeing if he'd made any mistakes he needed to correct, pitfalls he should avoid, stuff like that. He made a circuit around the fountain, enjoying the spray that misted lightly against his skin in the freshening breeze. So he did it again. And then again. Finally he slowed to a walk, breathing deeply to re-oxygenize his muscles, and stopped in the shadow of the fountain. Downwind, he stood in the mist, looking up at the moon, still breathing deeply through his nose. Soon he was glistening with moisture, but he felt so alive and refreshed, he felt like he could run all the way to … Wutai. Wasn't that how the saying went? "I feel so good, I could run to Wutai!" Shit. Ticked off at the way his thoughts were turning, Cloud turned his back on the moon and walked off, heading for the Deusericus Building.

As he approached, he saw the glow of a lit cigarette off to the left, where the stairs met the building. A slight alcove formed in that joining, and it was a favorite for smokers who wished to remain out of the public eye, somewhat. "Yo," a low voice said as Cloud peered at the telltale glow.

"Reno, that you?"

"Yeah. C'mere, kid, pay ya back for the smokes you keep givin' me," Reno replied, shaking his pack.

"Sure." Cloud walked closer and plucked the offered cig out of the pack, then leaned down to accept a light. He inhaled deeply, then hunkered down next to the redhead. "Sup?" he grunted, settling onto the ground.

Reno shook his head, his face shadowed. "Not much. Just hangin'. Been runnin', yeah?"

Cloud nodded, taking another drag. The smoke he exhaled plumed in the moonlight.

Reno sighed. Cloud looked at him curiously. No wise-cracks? Something was up. He shifted uneasily, wondering how he should proceed. Their tentative friendship was still rather new, should he ask if something was wrong? Suddenly Reno proceeded to take the decision out of his hands.

"Mother fucker," he growled. "That fucking roommate of yours …."

"Midori," Cloud supplied helpfully.

"That's the cocksucker," Reno said angrily.

"Did … something happen?"

"You mean, 'is something happening'," Reno grouched, taking a furious toke off his cigarette. "That little shit … I think he's up there with Rude right now."

"Rude? … oh, yeah." The tall guy, in the Turk program. He'd made it, Cloud had heard … Reno was on the same track. "Um … how do ya know?"

"Saw him, didn't I? Saw him going in the door to your room. And then a bit later I saw prick Midori openin' the door and puttin' that little thing on the door handle. Everybody knows what that means, dude. He's fuckin' Rude, ain't he." It wasn't a question. Reno lit another cigarette, chain-smoking like a pro.

"Oh." Cloud was becoming uncomfortable. "I … maybe so. I mean, there's no way to know for sure, but that's what he does to, y'know, let me know that I can't come in."

"Yeah." Reno sounded disgusted, or disgruntled, something. However you sliced it, he was unhappy.

"Reno … you, um … you like Rude?"

The redhead was silent for a few beats. "He's … he … shit. I don't know. When I saw him go in there, I got so _pissed_! That Midori's got the loosest hole in town, I can't believe Rude's tappin' that! I mean, what the fuck, man! Isn't the little cum-bucket the general's whore?"

"Um," Cloud said, not sure he should let those comments about his roommate go by. Midori hadn't done anything bad to Cloud … maybe Reno was just letting off steam. "Not any more. General Sephiroth broke it off with him today."

"Oh, well then, there ya go!" Reno growled. "He's free now, gotta line up his next cock, right? Mother_fucker_!"

"Well … Zack told me that Midori already had his next boyfriend lined up before today." He considered that. "Could that have been Rude?"

Reno considered it, too. "Maybe." Now he no longer sounded angry, he sounded depressed. "I don't know."

"Well, don't jump to, you know, conclusions," Cloud said, smashing his cigarette out on the ground. Reno offered another, Cloud took it and lit up. "It might not be him."

"Don't know why I'm so concerned about it anyhow," Reno said. "I just … well, I saw that and figured 2 plus 2 equals 4, and I saw red." He was shaking his head now.

They were silent for a while, smoking companionably, and then Cloud said, "Heh. You know Cissnei?"

"Yeah."

"She, uh … Zack said she wanted to go out with me. I can't figure out why. You know anything?"

"I know you're all she fuckin' talks about, her and Elena." At Cloud's puzzled look, he told him that Elena was another Turk, a couple years older.

Cloud was frowning now. "'All she talks about'? What the fuck does that mean?"

"She likes a serious guy. She likes that you aren't a girlie-looking dude. She likes your, what did she say … your 'quiet demeanor', whatever the fuck that means. And she said, one time, I wasn't tryin' ta listen, but they were sittin' right next to me, yakkin' like girls do … she said you've got a nice package."

Cloud blushed hard, he could feel the heat. Thank Odin it was dark! "Package? You're kiddin', right?"

"No, man, I don't think she meant _that_," Reno explained, grabbing his crotch and giving it a little shake. "I think she meant, the whole package. Your, y'know, all of ya."

Cloud took another drag, looking up at the moon. "Shit," he whispered.

"What?"

Cloud shook his head.

"If ya don't like her, don't do it," Reno said, tapping his ashes.

"I don't know if I like her or not," Cloud said.

"Well … I can help ya out there, maybe. We're havin' a cook-out kinda thing on Saturday, the 'so you wanna be a Turk' thing … why doncha come, you two can talk, and you can decide, no pressure-style. That way, it's not a date, it's just meeting." Reno flicked his butt off into the darkness.

"Yeah. That sounds better. I mean, I'm not just going to ask her out, out of the blue. I, uh, I just don't do that." Cloud sounded miserable.

"Okay … meet me out here at 11:00 on Saturday, k?"

"Okay. See ya then." Cloud stood up. "You comin' in?"

"Nah. I got a couple cells in my lungs need some tar."

"Reno … it might not be anything. Don't, you know … don't jump. You'll just make yourself miserable."

"Yeah." He snorted weakly. "Oh, heh … that party thing tomorrow night? I don't think I feel like goin'."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going either." He quickly explained. "So hey … you wanna come over to Zack's for pizza and beer? Let those shits have a party without a guest of honor, we'll eat pizza and get drunk."

"Sounds good."

"Cool.

"A-ight. See ya in the break room if you can't get into _your_ room." Reno snickered weakly, trying to act like he didn't care.

Cloud sighed, nodded his head, and walked around to hit the steps.

XXX

When Reno came into the lounge later, the relief on his face was palpable when he saw Cloud sitting with Rude on one of the couches, watching TV. The news was on, silently Cloud was hoping for word of the General's mission in Wutai … but he hadn't seen anything yet. He's probably not even there yet, dumbass, he thought to himself.

Reno's face erupted into his trademark grin as he walked over and plunked himself down in between Rude and Cloud. He glanced over at Cloud and received a smiling shake of the head and then a roll of his eyes in Rude's direction – the 'I can't get into my room and it obviously ain't Rude' look. Cloud elbowed Reno and raised his eyebrows. The redhead _blushed_. Cloud cackled (privately glad someone _else_ was blazing red for a change!) and got up, stretching.

"Well, I'm gonna go … catch you guys later …."

Reno said, "Yep! See ya tomorrow." Rude nodded wordlessly.

Cloud walked out of the lounge, looking back over his shoulder to see Reno scoot over a tiny bit closer to Rude. Man, Zack was right. There were a lot of gays in the ShinRa Army! A small smile on his lips, he headed for the stairs. No elevator tonight, he didn't feel like fighting it. Besides, it'd give Midori more time to get fucking Hamtaro off the door!

XXX

Friday morning dawned gloomy and rainy. Cloud gave himself a break and decided to curtail his morning run. He could have gone to the gym and used the indoor track, but he didn't like it there. There were always people there, and he'd have to pass them numerous times to get 5 miles in. The pressure to speak was intense. Then there were the 'walkers'. They could drive you mad, taking up space on the track, swinging their arms like it was doing them some _good_. Irritating.

PT was to be in the gym, though. Mostly weights training and "Introduction to Hand-to-Hand". Cloud had been looking forward to this. Although he knew how to fight, he also knew there were "tricks" that he could use to better his percentage of not just surviving a fistfight, but winning it _good_. SOLDIER Second Elric was in charge of Cloud's group, and when it was Cloud's turn to go against the huge man he struggled to hide the intimidation he felt when looking up at him. "Begin," Elric muttered, and Cloud flew at him, leveling a hard punch at his midsection.

"Good, tryin' to disable your opponent's ability to take in oxygen is a good first move," Elric said. "Somebody with a bruised liver isn't gonna feel much like continuin' the fight, either."

Cloud then leaped into the air, both arms coming up, hands cupped as he aimed for both the Second's ears. "Excellent, boxing your opponent's ears will scramble their head for a while," Elric continued, dodging the attack but not reciprocating, not just yet. The boy circled him, looking for an opening. He launched his right foot out and used his heel to whack hard against the side of Elric's left kneecap. "That can take a man down," Elric muttered, "get 'im down to your level, maybe even put 'im on the ground."

And then he'd swung his huge fist. Cloud gasped and ducked just in time. "Good reflexes," Elric grunted. It had gone on like that, Cloud using his speed to avoid serious damage, all the while fighting the urge to take off and run, like he normally would have back home.

"Hold," the Second said, finally. Cloud was breathing heavily, sporting a bloody lip and what was turning out to be a huge bruise all down his right side. "Okay, it's obvious what your strengths are … defensive, mostly. So let's work on your offensive." The rest of Cloud's group gathered around for the lesson. It had been eye-opening. Elric was a very skilled fighter.

Cloud managed to stay awake in History, and passed a pop quiz in Rules and Regs with flying colors. He skipped lunch in favor of smoking while reading "Abracadabra" again. He was going to change things in his Magic class, by all the gods, come hell or high water. But for some reason, it still eluded him.

"Magic is all about emotion," the instructor said, a SOLDIER named Juarez. "Forget the intellectual side of things and just feel what you want the materia to do for you. Skilled, experienced magic wielders don't even really need to think at all about what they want, they funnel their feelings straight into the materia and it happens." Just like Sephiroth yesterday, Cloud thought. It had happened so fast … quicker than it would have taken for someone to think a command at the stone … crystal … whatever.

Cloud had made a personality out of repressing his emotions. He wasn't truly aware that he had purposely done this, but that's how things stood for the young man. Juarez was aware of Cloud's struggles, but not the reason why. It would become apparent, eventually, but for right now it was painfully obvious that the boy, although he was trying hard, just wasn't getting it. Juarez frowned at him. A slight man with long brown hair, Juarez was very skilled with magic. It was all second nature to him now, and was his first choice of attack in any given situation.

Cloud was all about the physical side of altercations. He'd fight, he'd run. He clamp his emotions down tight so that he could _think_, so he could override the fear, so he could work out the best way to come out alive and relatively unscathed. That plan of attack wasn't going to work with magic. But for right now, he wasn't able to see the connections, he wasn't able to figure out that he was his own worst enemy – as far as magic was concerned. All he could perceive was his _failure_. And it was rankling at him.

The rest of his classes were going just fine. Only Magic continued to frustrate him. After the day's second round of PT, Cloud hit the showers, still wondering if he was going to be behind the others in this class forever.

The water cascaded down on his neck and shoulders, hot and stinging. Cloud didn't wash his hair when he was showering outside his own room, someone might see and then he'd really be in the shit. He did take his glasses off, placing them onto the soap dish that was attached to the divider.

There were at least 40 showers in the large room, with one side completely open – shower nozzles spaced at intervals along the wall … the other side had dividers but no doors. Cloud took the farthest divided shower and washed quickly, his towel hanging over the divider. When he finished, he grabbed the towel and was in the middle of drying off when he heard voices.

"… see? There's no-one here …" a faintly-familiar voice said.

" … check … what if … wait …" another deeper voice said, quietly so that Cloud couldn't really make much sense of it.

He was just about to step out and announce his presence when he was frozen by a low groan. Muttered words, a sigh, another moan, throaty and low. There was no _way_ Cloud was stepping out of his shower stall now. No fucking way! They were … they had to be doing something … physical. Shit. Trying to stay perfectly still, not wanting to give his presence away, Cloud put his hand over his mouth, frowning.

"Nn, don't stop … yes … just like that," the first, the lighter, less gruff voice. Sounds, indescribable sounds of a mouth in hard use. Sucking someone off isn't a quiet activity. Cloud would definitely learn this today.

"Ah … ahh."

Followed by the low throaty moan again, and an increase in the … rate … of the sounds. Cloud bent down, very quietly, to see if he could see feet. There. Over near the door, at the line of sinks … he straightened up and before he could question his actions, he took a stealthy step and peeked around the divider.

Rufus Shinra was leaning against one of the sinks, his perfectly-groomed head back on his neck, mouth open as he gasped in pleasure. One hand was on the sink, the other was on the head of the man who knelt in front of him. From the back, it looked like … no, it couldn't be. The man's shirt was off, his powerful shoulders flexed as he … did whatever it was he was doing. Cloud's eyes widened.

"You wanna come like this, this time?" The larger man had stopped, looking up at Rufus, growling his question in a low sexy tone.

In reply, Rufus turned around, facing the sink and leaning over it, pushing his ass back toward the other man. The man leaned forward, still on his knees, and whatever he did had Rufus gasping and quivering – Cloud could see that even from the end of the room. His blue eyes widened as the powerful man got to his feet after a few minutes, running his hands over Rufus' body. "Ready for me?" he asked, a grin evident in his voice.

"A-always! Please …" the son of the president of ShinRa moaned. The larger man's pants dropped, the leather pooling around his calves, and he pressed close to the tall but slight blond, his buttock muscles contracting as he pushed forward.

"Ah! Yes! Oh god … oh god yes," Rufus groaned, his hands up on either side of the mirror. His eyes were closed, his body began to shake as he was forcefully taken from behind. Two hands spread his ass cheeks, opening him up so that his 'lover's thick cock could be completely buried. Then, as a rhythm was established, skin slapped on skin, accompanied by heavy breathing and the repeated vocalizations of Rufus Shinra.

Cloud could see in the mirror. He was enthralled, he was frozen. The pleasure reflected on Rufus' face was almost beautiful – his flushed cheeks and open-mouthed moans evidence of how much he was loving what the other man was doing. The man behind him had his head down, apparently watching the spot where they were joined, his hands clutching Rufus' hips, thrusting powerfully.

And then Rufus opened his eyes. They met Cloud's in the mirror after focusing. Rufus' widened for a second, and then went half-lidded as a smile spread his lips. "Harder, baby," he murmured, eyes locked on Cloud's. A growl was the response as the other man picked up his pace, rocking Rufus against the sink, angling forward and up, grunting with the effort. Sweat poured off both men's bodies, making them shine in the harsh lighting of the shower room.

Finally grasping the fact that he was outed, Cloud took two steps backward and leaned against the shower wall, trying to still his gasps. Shit. Shit shit shit! He went to wrap his towel around himself and was startled to find he was rock-hard. Staring down at his offensive member, he tried to block out the sounds echoing in the large chamber, but couldn't.

"I'm … I'm close, gods, don't … stop … baby!" Spoken with effort, through what sounded like gritted teeth, voice shaking with the pounding he was still taking.

"Mmm me too," gruffly groaned, the other man's voice also shaking.

"I-Inside! Come – inside – me!" Rufus' command was breathless.

"Shiva!" Loud. Accompanied by moans, the cessation of the slapping sound, yelps of pleasure from Rufus, and then, "G-Gen … Gen …." Quietly. Almost reverently. The other man. Cloud heard it, plain as day.

He wasn't sure if Rufus did … but shortly after, with a whispered conversation that Cloud tried to hear but couldn't, they left. Cloud remained frozen for an interminable time, breathing in harsh gasps, trying to ignore his hard dick. It wasn't having any of that. It strained and flexed for his attention, pressing against the towel. Fuck!

Grabbing his soap, he left the showers and enclosed himself in one of the toilet stalls. As soon as the door was locked behind him, he whipped off the towel and grabbed his erection. It felt so _good_. Had he ever been this hard? _Yes, a couple times_, a small voice teased. _Remember?_ White hair, black leather, _come for me_ …. He stroked his cock hard and fast, images floating in front of his closed eyes - Rufus Shinra in ecstasy, a black-gloved hand on a big dripping erection, Genesis undulating in his unbuttoned white jeans, a flexing ass delivering hard thrusts, shining green eyes that looked at him with barely-restrained desire ….

A breathless moan was all he would allow himself as he came all over his hand.

XXX

It was just after 1930 hours when Cloud showed up at Zack's door. Reno was already there, as was Rude … and when Cloud walked into the admittedly larger and nice Resident Advisor's rooms, Genesis and Commander Hewley. Cloud turned over what was left of his case of Mt. Nibel Special Dark so Zack could put it in the fridge, and then Genesis smiled at him widely, coming close to greet him, while Commander Hewley ("Call me Angeal, dammit,") shoved a beer into his hand.

"Pizza's gonna be here in about 20 minutes," Zack crowed. "I dunno if anybody else is hungry, but –" He didn't get to finish before he was drowned out by the ravenous males in the room.

"Twenty minutes!" Angeal grouched. "I'm going to eat my own foot by then!"

"Save a toe for me," Genesis teased.

Cloud frowned, his empty stomach feeling a little green with that statement … so he gulped down some beer and felt immediately better.

After the pizza arrived, most of the talking stopped while the most pressing need was met. Zack had ordered plenty, though, and the beer was going down _so_ good, that by the time supper was over everyone had a very pleasant buzz going. They talked about classes, people they knew, current gossip amongst the ranks. Cloud wanted to try to get some advice about his magic problem, but didn't want to show his less-than-sterling qualities in front of such skilled SOLDIERs. The hours slipped by, the beer flowed freely, Zack got louder and Angeal began smiling almost non-stop.

It was fun, Cloud thought, looking around the coffee table at the others. Reno was bickering with Rude about the anchovies someone had snuck into his beer … Zack was torturing Genesis with a cold beer bottle on his exposed tummy … and Angeal was watching and laughing. Cloud smiled slightly. This was better than a party, with hundreds of people he didn't know all there to leach free drinks to "celebrate" the general's birthday.

He sat up straight. The general! They were supposed to call him! He looked at the time. What time was it in Wutai? They were six hours ahead of the island nation … so in Wutai right now it was … 7 p.m. Wow, it was already 1 a.m.? Jeesh. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday. "Zack," he said, "didn't you tell me we would, er …."

Zack stopped just short of pouring beer all over Genesis' hair (who was threatening violence if he did), and looked at Cloud, puzzled. Then his face bloomed with 'oh yeah!' and he launched himself drunkenly off the couch. "RIGHT!" he hollered. "Everybody, it's Seph's birthday, and we're gonna call him out there in Wutai. He prolly thinks we're all at his party, but we're gonna surprise him!"

"Good idea," Angeal said.

Genesis looked at Cloud, musing through a beer haze. "Sure … bet he'd like that," he said.

Cloud caught the look and turned his head before he began to blush. "Bathroom," he blurted. "Be right back. Go ahead, Zack, k?"

"Got it!" Now, where was his PHS? It took five minutes and a trace call to locate the damn thing, it was finally found down in the couch cushions, along with 5 gil, some french fries, two mismatched socks, and the TV remote. "There it is!" Zack chortled, kissing the remote.

"Make the call, puppy," Angeal said, eyes rolling.

XXX

General Sephiroth had had a good day. After arriving right on schedule, he'd met with the Wutaian Command officers over breakfast, then headed directly out to the field. He'd asked questions, gotten answers, and come up with more details to add to his knowledge of the situation. After lunch, which he'd basically skipped, he and a group of the WC officers had gone to the capital city of Wutai and applied for admission to see Lord Kisaragi, using correct channels and proper courtesy. Permission was granted – for _tomorrow_. Fuck. Oh, well, that had given him time to inspect the troops of the Wutaian Command, talk to the men, and further develop his plan for rectifying the ongoing problems with the Wutaians.

Now, after supper (which was delicious, by the way), he'd gone to his quarters to look over his papers, check for any messages from Midgar, and relax. Then men had sprung for a bottle of Absolut, which was sitting approximately 2/3 full on his desk. They were good men out here, living in the hottest spot on the planet at the moment, stressed but managing it fairly well. The incident that had insulted the warlord was not typical. The soldier in question would be involved in the healing process tomorrow. Sephiroth leaned back in the desk chair and stretched, looking at his camp bed. It was only a bit past 7, should he try to get some sleep while he could? He stood up and took off his leather coat, then continued undressing until he stood in his leather pants only. That was as far as he was willing to go when in "enemy" territory. He sat down on the edge of the 'bed' and stretched again. But just as he was lifting his legs to swing them in and lay down, his PHS went off.

"Mother FUCKER," he grouched, getting up to retrieve the offensive thing off the desk. He pressed 'accept'. "WHAT," he growled.

"Well, hello to you too, asshole!" Zack Fair's voice drilled into his ear.

"Zack." Long-suffering. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Here, hang on a sec …." There was some fumbling of the PHS, some voices in the background, and then "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" came blaring out of the speaker. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow. He'd recognized Genesis' voice, of course, and Angeal's … but there were others. Ah. They were at the party.

"Thanks. How's my party goin', dickweed?" Sephiroth's voice was wry as he went back to the bed and laid down.

"This is our OWN little party, man!" Zack chortled. "We decided we wasn't going to that thing, instead we all got together at my place. Pizza, beer, me, Gen, Ang, Reno, Rude … and Cloud."

Sephiroth couldn't help but perk up a bit at that one. "Really. Well, eh, good."

"Cloud brought some of that dark beer from Nibelheim, and holy shit. I bet it could remove varnish … but it goes down good, no, it does, Cloud! Dude!" Sounds of a scuffle in the background, wherein Sephiroth could hear Cloud say, 'it's the best, you asshole!' More scuffling, the PHS was apparently dropped, some muffled words. Then Zack came through again loud and clear.

"Here … tell him yourself, you little shit, my nose is bleeding!" Some fumbling with the PHS, and then Sephiroth could hear breathing.

"Cloud?"

"Yes, sir. Happy birthday, General." Cloud's voice was only slightly slurred.

Sephiroth stirred slightly on the bed. "Thank you. And it's 'Sephiroth', remember?"

"Yes, s-. Yes."

Sephiroth cleared his throat slightly. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah. Better than going to that party, for sure. Are … are you all right, si—Sephiroth?"

"Never better," the man in question purred. "I like hearing your voice on the PHS." He let that sink in for a second, then said, "Has Midori been giving you any problems?"

"Huh? Oh, no … he's been fine, actually. I'm, kinda surprised."

"Why is that?"

"Well, hell, I mean … I mean …" Cloud was discovering, rather belatedly, that he shouldn't have opened this can of worms. His face flamed. "Be-because you're, well … _you_, sir."

There was a pause on the other end of the PHS, then a small sigh. "Oh, I see. Yeah, because I'm the general. Well, sometimes—"

"Huh? No! That's not it at all!" Cloud was indignant. Words formed in his brain and popped out of his mouth, filter removed very efficiently by Mt. Nibel Special Dark. "I didn't mean because of your position! Because you're _you_!"

Genesis Rhapsodos was half-watching and fully listening to Cloud's side of the conversation. When he heard Cloud say this last bit, he leaned in and swiftly snatched the PHS out of Cloud's hand. As he put the unit to his ear, he heard Sephiroth say, "that's … I like hearing that from you. Cloud …" he began.

"NOT Cloud. It's me, dickwad."

Pause. "What the fuck. Put the good-looking one back on the phone." Sneer fully in place. Genesis could hear it.

"What?" Cloud was glaring at him, the glasses not removing any bit of the resolve in the boy's eyes. Genesis put a hand over the PHS mic. "What?" he said.

"It's his BIRTHDAY! Don't call him a dickwad! What's _wrong_ with you?" Cloud frowned.

"Oy!" Sephiroth was shouting.

Genesis smiled at Cloud and nodded his acceptance. He removed his hand from the phone and spoke. "Happy Birthday, General dear. Get anything good?"

"Not since last night," Sephiroth replied, not missing a beat.

Genesis wanted to call him a fucker, but Cloud was still minding his end of the conversation. "That's nice."

"Heh … keep your hands to yourself while I'm gone. Got it, redheaded asshole?"

"Keep my hands … ohhh. You mean … uh-_huh_. Well, I don't know if I can do that. It's all a really pretty package, you know?" He smiled innocently at Cloud, who nodded his acceptance of Genesis' vocab and tone.

"You'd better. If ya don't, then all bets are off. Sharing will be _off_ the table, and I'll go after him, fucking guns blazing. Got it? Just cool your jets and wait, you impatient ass-hat." Sephiroth's voice was firm, but still had his careless undertone.

Genesis knew what he was being told. And he knew what would happen if Sephiroth really did go after Cloud, 'guns blazing'. Cloud would fold, there was just no other outcome possible. Sad but true – General Sephiroth on the hunt was a formidable foe. He'd seen it in action before. Incredible. "Don't worry … I'm not stupid, you know."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Give Cloud the phone back!" Zack shouted. "Here, Cloud … go go! Hurry!" Much loud laughter, sounded like Zack and … Reno? And then the slamming of a door. Bathroom, by the echoes.

Cloud was back on the line with a short chuckle. "Zack."

"Got it," Sephiroth confirmed.

"I, um, I don't want to take up all your time," Cloud said softly, glad to be in private. All those eyes watching him, it'd been intimidating.

"I actually wouldn't mind that," Sephiroth, and Cloud could hear him smiling.

"Happy birthday. I know you said you don't really have one, but still." Cloud was leaning against the bathroom door, eyes closed. The man's soft deep voice stroked his brain.

"Thanks again, Cloud," Sephiroth said, lying on his bed, eyes also closed. "You're all right? Classes going okay, all that?"

"Well … " Cloud stopped. He was not going to pile his problems on the general of the ShinRa Armies when he was out on a mission, no way! "It-it's fine. Maybe tell ya later. Or something."

Sephiroth chuckled. "You can tell me anything, you know. I can keep a secret."

Secret. Secret. Secret. The word reverberated in Cloud's brain, and two plus two once again equaled four. The night of the welcoming party. THAT's what they'd talked about, when Cloud had been standing, stunned, in between Sephiroth's spread knees.

"Cloud?" That voice, in his ear.

"It was … you said … you said you had a secret," Cloud mumbled. "At the dance …."

"Yes," Sephiroth sounded pleased. "I wondered if you'd ever remember." His voice was caressing.

Cloud swallowed. "You … still want to tell me?" Sweat had sprung up on his upper lip. He licked it away thoughtlessly.

"Very much. But not on the PHS. We'll talk after I get back. All right?"

"Yes. Of course. But … is it … bad?" Cloud swallowed again. His throat was dry.

"No. At least, I don't think it is. I think – and thought – it was very _very_ good." If his voice was caressing before? – now it was positively thrumming with pure sex.

Shit! Cloud had to get off this phone before his twitching dick decided to join in on the conversation. "Oh. Oh, well, good then." His voice was slightly breathless. "I … I'll look forward to that." He winced. Sounded stupid.

But Sephiroth laughed, sweetly, without a drop of derision or scorn. "I'll look forward to it, too. A lot." Then he sighed. "Okay, guess you'd better pass me around before those jokers pass out."

Cloud turned and went to turn the lock.

"Cloud?"

"Yes, S-Sephiroth?"

"Have fun. And later … sleep well." Like a lick up the spine.

Cloud's response was to breathe loudly into the PHS. Then he said, "I will. You too."

"Mm."

Cloud did have fun. And he did sleep well. So did Sephiroth. Thousands of miles apart, two people did much the same thing, thinking about very similar activities, and _came_ to the same conclusion.

XXX

**End Chapter 12 **

**Thank you for reading! More to come, shortly!**


	13. Chapter 13 First Weekend

**Chapter 13 – First Weekend**

**Hello! Thanks for reading, muy muy mucho!**

**Contains: filthy language, adult escapades, masturbation**

**Regrettably, I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Crisis Core or anything of Square Enix's. *tear***

Saturday morning arrived with clear skies and that fresh aroma in the air that followed the rain. Everything washed clean, bright yellow sunshine, puffy white clouds, lovely breeze soughing softly through the windows … beautiful. It was a bar of that glaring sunlight that slowly crept across Zack Fair's apartment floor until it fell onto the face of a sleeping cadet. Cloud muttered something in his sleep, stirring fitfully, then opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He turned his head, uncomfortably uncertain where he was, exactly. It was obviously the dorms but … oh yeah. Now he remembered. He sat up, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. It was quiet in Zack's rooms, only the humming of an air conditioning unit made the slightest sound. Bringing up a hand to his head, Cloud checked on his beanie … straightening it when his fingers found it slightly askew. Then he turned his head, looking around the room.

Straight ahead, Reno and Rude were on the couch. Reno, horizontal, was fast asleep, his head in Rude's lap. Movement. Cloud looked up to see Rude bring a finger to his lips. Had the guy even slept? Cloud nodded faintly. To his left, Zack was flopped crazily on a puffy chair, head back, one leg hanging off onto the floor, one leg tossed up the back. His arms were flung out in different directions, too. He gave a grunting snore and murmured some unintelligible syllables, then settled back into sleep. To Cloud's right, Genesis and Angeal were in a man-pile on the floor next to the coffee table. In fact, Cloud had apparently been a part of that pile, especially since his legs were still kinda intertwined with Angeal's. Genesis' head was tucked into Angeal's right armpit – Cloud had to smile a tiny bit at that, imagining the fastidious man's reaction when he finally woke up there. Angeal was out for the count, mouth open, one arm on Genesis' lower back. It all looked very comfy.

But enough was enough. Cloud extricated his legs from the SOLDIER's and stood cautiously, stretching. He didn't have a hangover, and would have been insulted if anyone had suggested he should – he'd only had 8 – no, 9 – Mt. Nibel Special Darks. Pfft. He was used to having that many before church! When he used to go to church, anyway. Because his mother insisted. But that's beside the point.

He paused, wondering if he should a) wake Zack up, or b) leave a note … but then he decided to tiptoe over to Rude and leaned over close to whisper at him. "I gotta go. Tell Zack I said thanks, okay?" Rude nodded in his calm unruffled way. Cloud walked quietly to the door and opened it stealthily, stepped through, and as he was pulling it closed saw Rude begin to play with a piece of Reno's long crimson hair. Well. That was good, at least Reno would be happy, yeah?

Shutting the door quietly but firmly behind him, Cloud hot-footed it to the elevator and rode it up to the 6th floor, eyes clenched shut, stomach gurgling. Got through it okay, though. Happy to see that nothing was hanging from his room door, he swiped his key card over the lock and quietly opened the door. Midori was huddled down in his covers, sleeping the sleep of the dead. Cloud briefly wondered if the boy had gone to the "big" party, and felt a bit guilty about leaving his roommate alone on only the second night after his breakup … but he hadn't been lying to Sephiroth on the phone – Midori really did seem like he was handling it very well. As in: not acting any different. Not that Cloud could tell anyway.

Cloud took a shower, slid into some sweats and a t-shirt, and gathered his laundry. He cleaned his side of the room, cleaned the bathroom, and wrote up a shopping list. He had stuff to do this morning before meeting Reno at 1100 hours. It actually felt good to be doing the little chores, made him feel more like he was 'in his place'. Hard to explain. He grabbed his wallet and key/ID lanyard, picked up his bag of laundry, and headed out. First stop: Chow Hall. Some pancakes sounded great. Also great: Zack and Genesis were fast asleep in Zack's rooms! Nobody to make him uncomfortable while he tried to eat! Yosh!

XXX

General Sephiroth woke up in a bad mood. He'd been troubled by sex dreams half the night and had awakened with a persistent morning wood that had nothing to do with having to urinate. Normally he wouldn't be "troubled" by sex dreams, not at all … but when he was stuck out in Bum Fuck Wutai with no current boy toy he could even _call_ for a little phone sex … well, who wouldn't be irritated?

Then one of the aides informed him that the appointment with the Kisaragi Clan Lord had been pushed back to 1400. Then one of his other aides _accidently_ spilled Double Shot down inside Sephiroth's favorite boots. Wait, not just his favorite boots – the ONLY fucking boots he'd brought with him. Then some misguided lordling made the incredibly erroneous assumption that Sephiroth would like feminine assistance during his trip to the bathhouse. 5 ladies worth of feminine assistance. Sephiroth was not fuckin' amused. The twittering Wutaian "ladies" had surrounded him and attempted to "help him wash". Uh-huh. Apparently they all thought his crotch was incredibly dirty, because they kept trying to tackle his 'tackle' with bubbly hands. He'd finally grabbed the lordling and shoved his fucking tongue down the man's throat. Funny how the ladies had all become a lot more subdued after that … although he knew for a fact that at least one had had the presence of mind to snap a pic on her cell phone.

Shit. Whatever. The aides would handle that.

After returning to his quarters and having to put his feet down into still-slightly-damp boots, he'd returned to the Command Center and caught up on the updates. Overnight had been reassuringly quiet, which was the first piece of good news he'd had so far. Breakfast was also good. His dick was now remaining quiescent in his pants – he probably had the bath ladies to thank for that – and the weather was looking good into the next few days. (Specifically for the flight home … he was still planning on heading back to Midgar tomorrow night.) He had been beginning to think, ironically of course, that he should go out back and sacrifice a _goat_ or something to appease the gods, but things appeared to be turning around without bloodshed. Which was okay, if not boring.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Lunchtime came and went. Soon enough he and his aides and the resident officers of the Wutaian Command Center were on their way to the meet with Lord Kisaragi. Here we go. Time to get down to business.

XXX

At 10:30 Cloud returned to his room and opened the door to find Midori chatting animatedly on his PHS. He flipped a wave at Cloud, who responded with a nod, and kept on talking. Cloud unloaded his laundry and his purchases from the PX, tossing a large box of strawberry Pocky sticks onto Midori's bed. Midori snatched them up, blew frantic thank-you kisses at Cloud, and immediately opened them to begin sucking on one. Cloud turned his back and finished what he was doing, then turned to his closet.

White fitted t-shirt, no adornment. Acid-washed faded blue jeans, rather skinny and low-slung. White Van's, no socks. He searched through a box until he found another beanie – this one was white with a gray zig-zag pattern around the edge, although it was the same over-sized floppy style as his gray one. White belt with small chains that hung off the lower edge. It would have to do.

He put his keycard and ID into his wallet and sunk it into his right hip pocket. Reno had told him that no-one was allowed to bring anything to the 'cook-out', it was all supplied by the Turks organization. He shrugged, he wouldn't have known what to bring anyway.

Midori hung up the phone. "Cloud-kun, you look good! Where are you going?" He smiled and approached, moving gracefully in his pink yukata.

"Ehm … Reno invited me to some doings the Turks are putting on. Some barbecue thing?"

Midori grinned. "Ahh, hai hai. Every year, right after classes start up again. Have a good time, ne?"

"Thanks." Cloud looked at Midori. "So, um … what are you doin' today? Anything going on?"

Midori waved a small hand dismissively. "Naw, not really … I have a hair appointment, I'm going shopping with Chin-Chin and Binky … but later I'm going to the movies with – with my new boyfriend." His smile grew somewhat sad for a moment, but then cheered up. "And then we're going to a love hotel!"

Cloud's head jerked backward a bit. TMI for sure. "Well, uh … great. Have – have fun," he said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Midori giggled. "Cloud-chan … you are so cute." He looked at Cloud appraisingly. Cloud stared back with a little frown. "Well … maybe not _cute_. But you are appealing, ne?"

For his part, Cloud didn't know how to take any of that. "Thanks. I think." He stole a look at the clock. "Well, I gotta go. See you later, or um … tomorrow?"

"Pray for tomorrow, tomorrow!" Midori sang out, clapping his hands and bowing his head like he was beginning a serious talk with a deity.

"Whatever you want," Cloud said. He waved and booked it out the door, closing it firmly behind him. Midori was such a strange … guy.

XXX

Reno was waiting for Cloud outside. He was jittering with excitement and was dressed so cool he hurt Cloud's eyes. Black skinny jeans, black motorcycle boots, a tight black t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, and a pair of what appeared to be motorcycle goggles on his forehead. He had a big black watch on his left arm, and a black leather bracelet strapped to the other. "Wow," Cloud said. "Who died?"

"Fucker!" Reno shouted, pouncing on the smaller guy, pummeling him half-heartedly. "Jesus Christ, do I really look fuckin' morbid? Or are ya kiddin', Cloud, c'mon man, spill!" Nervous much?

"You should dye your hair black, why not go the whole route?"

"Shut up, you shit!" More pummeling. "My hair is fucking awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cloud said, one side of his mouth quirked. "Kiddin'." He eyed the redhead, squinting behind his glasses, watching him practically twitch with nerves. "You ready? Or are ya waiting for a raven to swoop down and complete your outfit?"

"Shut up! Let's go, fuckwad."

XXX

They took the train over to the other side of the plate. It was a new experience for Cloud, who hadn't left the ShinRa complex since he'd arrived. He couldn't take his eyes off the windows, trying to look at everything at once and still keep track of Reno's running commentary. Reno + nerves = diarrhea of the mouth.

The multitude of shops and businesses that they passed was a real eye-opener to a small-town boy like Cloud. Nibelheim had maybe 20 buildings, total, and was merely a village, really. This was totally outside his experience. Eyes huge, Cloud tried to take it all in, mouth gaping. Wow. Midgar was huge. And this was just up on the plate! He couldn't imagine what it was like below.

"Reno … you ever been under the plate?"

"Sure. I come from down there, idiot."

Smack. "Don't call me idiot, how was I supposed to know that?"

"Oh yeah."

"So … what's it like?"

"Dirty. Dark. Poor. Dangerous, in lots o' places. Scary, in other places. Don't go down there without me, Cloud, I'm tellin' ya now. Little rube like you would be eaten alive."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Cloud." Reno grabbed his chin and turned his head to face him. "I'm not kiddin'. You wanna go down there, you ask me to come with ya. Be happy to. But don't go down there alone. Not 'til you've been around more. K?"

"Sure, Reno. Okay." Cloud frowned at his friend, then turned his attention back to the view streaming past the window. Hmm.

They arrived at their destination at a few minutes past 11. Reno was pale with anxiety. Cloud patted his back (a major milestone for the boy who tried to touch no-one), sympathy marking his features. "It's gonna be fine. It's gonna be fun."

"Yeah." Now Reno looked like he was going to vomit.

"C'mon, Reno … you're - you're the coolest guy I know. Want Rude to see you having a pansy-ass fit?"

Reno stopped on the sidewalk. "Right." He took a deep breath and shook himself. "Okay, let's go."

Now that he had Reno back on track, it was Cloud's turn to feel a stab of anxiety as they walked up the long staircase to the double doors. Cissnei was going to be here … and she _liked_ him. Without even really speaking with him! After one fucking dance! What if he decided he liked her but then made a huge ass out of himself? What if he decided he didn't like her but she wouldn't let it go? What if neither of them liked each other but they got stuck together? What if –

"Stop what yer thinkin', right now. Yer gonna bite a hole through your lip." Reno smacked the back of Cloud's head. "This ain't nothin'. Cissnei doesn't even know that yer comin', so it's not a _date_. Just relax and check it out. No pressure, yeah?"

"Right. Okay. No pressure. We're … we're cool, right?"

"Right."

They stared miserably at each other, and then Reno pasted a nonchalant look on his face and rang the doorbell. At his side, Cloud frowned and pressed his lips into a straight line. Status quo achieved.

XXX

A tall man answered the door. He was elegant and refined in the black Turk suit. His black hair swept back from his forehead, and when he turned to motion them inside, Cloud saw that he had a long ponytail down his back like Reno. "Reno," he said, genial if not smiling. "Who's your friend?"

"Commander Tseng, sir," Reno said, "this is Cloud Strife."

"Strife. Thanks for coming." He led them through the large house, Cloud trying not to gape open-mouthed at the large room, the beautiful furnishings, and the glowing wooden surfaces. It was amazing. Beautiful. "We're all outside here. Please, make yourselves at home and join us."

Walking out through a pair of French doors, Tseng motioned with one arm as he held the right-hand door open. "Reno, you should know everyone … introduce your friend around, all right? I'm going to see to the caterer."

A catered barbeque? Cloud was worriedly wondering if he should've dressed better. But then they walked around a tall hedge and saw that everyone beyond was dressed similarly to Reno and himself, except for a few Turk suits here and there. Whew.

Rude appeared like smoke at Reno's left. Cloud was startled but Reno just smirked up at his 'friend'. He was one of the ones in a Turk suit. "C'mon," Rude murmured. They followed him.

"Hello, boys!" a cheerful voice rang out as they approached.

Cloud's stomach clenched in sudden anxiety. Rufus Shinra. Holy shit.

"My my, don't we have a luscious group of boys wanting to join the Turk ranks this year? I'm all aflutter!" His mouth was going a mile a minute, but his shrewd eyes looked Reno and Cloud over sharply. They settled on Cloud as the tall blond tilted his head a bit to the left. "Have we met?"

"N-no sir," Cloud said, fighting a blush. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember."

Rufus laughed. "I'm sure you would, wouldn't you?" He smiled brilliantly. Rufus wore a white suit that made him stand out in the crowd of black suits and casual clothes. His shirt was unbuttoned to his breast bone and he had beautiful perfect teeth. You couldn't help but see that he was a stunner.

Introductions all around as more and more people joined the group. When Tseng returned he was leading a small flock of waiters carrying a long table already laden with goodies. "The pig will be done in about an hour. Until then, drink and help yourselves to the appetizers. Please, my home is your home." His dark eyes glinted as he looked over the crowd, missing nothing. Cloud felt a chill when the man's gaze passed over him. Wow. What an intense guy.

"Hi." From his left elbow. Feminine. Cissnei.

Cloud jumped and looked at her. "Sorry! You startled me. Heh, Cissnei."

She smiled. "Sneaking. It's a Turk thing."

It startled a laugh out of Cloud. "I … guess it would be, huh."

"Here … I got this for you," she continued, handing him a drink.

A Nibel-hammer. "Thanks. Nice of you to remember." He took a long pull, it tasted amazing. Just like at home.

"Good, huh? This bartender is fantastic. Tseng always gets the best for these meet and greet things." Cissnei was scanning the crowd, just like her boss had.

"Are you … um, working?" Cloud took another sip of his drink.

She smiled at him. She was only a couple inches shorter than Cloud. "Always."

"Ah. Got it." Well, that was kinda off-putting.

She seemed to get that. "Well, not _always_ always. Want to sit down?"

"Uh, sure." He followed Cissnei as she led the way to a small round table with an umbrella that sat near a calm clear _huge_ swimming pool. "Wow. Nice digs," Cloud murmured, sitting next to Cissnei. She scooted her chair nearer to his.

"Yeah. He's got a nice place. But you should see Mr. Shinra's. That'll knock your eyes out." She was smiling.

Cloud snorted. "I doubt I'll ever be in Rufus Shinra's house." He shook his head, taking another drink.

"You never know," Cissnei said, tilting her head to the side and smiling at him.

Potted palms surrounded the swimming area, along with willow trees, paulownia trees, and mimosas. Jasmine vines trailed from trellises, honeysuckle grew up the tall stone fencing, and tall cottonwood trees were visible at the far end of the lawn. The grass was a vibrant manicured green carpet, so perfect it almost looked fake. It contrasted nicely with the white stonework that surrounded the pool's crystalline blue.

Cloud felt Cissnei's eyes on him and turned to look back at her. She directed her gaze elsewhere instantly, after a smile, and he used the moment to study her. Long reddish-brown hair, large eyes that were almost exactly the same color as her hair, pale skin, she was pretty, anyone looking could see that. In repose she had a serious demeanor, although she was quick to smile. She was wearing the Turk suit, and wore it well.

They sat there for quite some time, chatting about anything that came to mind, and Cloud discovered that she was remarkably easy to talk with. New Nibel-hammers appeared whenever Cloud's glass became empty, while Cissnei sipped at a glass of dark liquid he could not identify.

"Ladies and gentlemen … luncheon is served," a haughty-looking butlerish dude announced after a while. The food was excellent, the drinks were outstanding, the company was pleasant. Cloud was having a good time.

They ate, they drank, they talked. They played volleyball, a hilarious game of drunken croquet, and something unnamed that involved throwing various-sized balls into hula hoops floating in the pool. Reno, amazingly, showed himself to be very talented at sports. But it was Cloud who shone at football (soccer) … his quick reflexes and incredible speed made him untouchable, even when tipsy!

During the afternoon, various Turk-hopefuls would be drawn away into the house, one after another, for a meeting with Tseng. Some never returned to the party. But Reno, in particular, came back - looking happy. Cloud was glad for him, thinking that the bright energetic redhead would make a fantastic Turk.

When it began to get dark, they ate again. A fire pit mysteriously appeared on the patio that fronted the pool, and the remaining guests pulled up cushioned chairs and chaise lounges in a wide circle. Cloud and Cissnei ended up sharing a lounger, through no fault of Cloud's, but he was feeling full and kinda drunk, so he didn't mind.

Staring at the flames, Cloud was going over the week, in his head. All in all, he was satisfied with his early progress in the SOLDIER program – but something was going to have to be done about his Magic problem. He swallowed thickly … then pushed it out of his mind. Now was not the time to worry about it. He'd see what could be done about it tomorrow … it was Sunday, he'd have time.

He'd made a few friends, and had a few, er … eye-opening experiences. Now that he thought back on it all, he really felt like a back-woods rube. A virginal know-nothing. He took a long pull off his drink, still staring into the flames.

"Penny for your thoughts," Cissnei said into his right ear.

Cloud jumped, then turned to look at her with a shaky laugh. "Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to ignore you or anything."

"Oh, that's all right. I could tell you were deep in thought about something." Cissnei looked into the fire, too. "And, um … I just want to say that … I like that about you. A lot."

"Oh." Cloud waited for the blush to heat up his face. But it didn't happen. Well … that was good, right?

Cissnei looked at him. "I know we just met this week … and I know you may've heard rumors about getting … involved … with Turks, but Cloud?"

Cloud was looking back at her, patiently. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering …" she seemed to stiffen her resolve, "would you like to go out with me?"

Yikes. "I, uh," Cloud began, then found Cissnei's face growing large in his vision as she leaned in to him. Her lips pressed against his, a hand came up to stroke soft fingers down his cheek. Her mouth opened slightly as she got into the kiss a bit more.

Well. Looks like Cloud's question about whether he liked girls or not, was totally answered.

XXX

Someone was banging on Cloud's door. "S-Sunday!" he yelled, burying his face under his covers. The heavy knock came again. "'m sleepin'!" he yelled into his pillow. More knocking. He raised his head and looked blearily at his clock. 9:18. Mother fucker, this better be important! He jerked back his covers, got out of bed, and stomped over to the door, grouching the whole way. "WHAT?" he yelled, opening it.

"Dude … yer gonna miss breakfast!" Zack came in, brimming with energy. "C'mon, you only got 10 minutes, they close for breakfast on Sundays at 9:30, let's go!" He was trying to cram Cloud's Van's onto his feet, Cloud was trying not to fall on his face, and he was getting pissed.

"Goddammit, Zack, what the hell?" Cloud fell backwards onto his bed as he lost the battle with gravity. He glared at Zack. Suddenly, he noticed that Zack was frozen, staring at him. "What."

"Cloud … you … your …."

"What, dammit? I don't un … der … sta …." Cloud's words trailed off. He stared at his nightstand. A horrible draining feeling swept over him. His glasses sat there, innocently. Cloud's eyes widened. "Fuck." He leaned forward and grabbed them, putting them on securely.

Zack dropped bonelessly onto Cloud's bed, too. "Cloud?"

"Forget it, Zack," Cloud said, softly, almost pleadingly. "Just … forget it."

Zack rubbed his hand over his face, clutched his jaw, then scratched his head. His new friend had the biggest, most beautiful blue eyes he had ever personally seen. He wanted to look into them and see how many different shades of blue there were … they had appeared fractured, like glacial ice, bright searing blue – and that's just what he'd noticed from a few seconds at two feet away! He looked at Cloud now. The glasses completely washed out the color and made his eyes look slightly smaller. Was … was that on purpose? Zack scratched his head again.

"Zack."

"Yeah Cloudy?"

"If you're really my friend … don't tell anybody. Forget it. And I don't … I don't wanna talk about it. Please?" Cloud could not look at Zack while he said these words. He just couldn't.

There was a brief silence.

"Not. A. Word." Zack reached down and grabbed Cloud's left Van's and slid it onto his foot. "C'mon … we're missing breakfast."

"Wait! I'm in pajama pants!"

"So is half the staff. It's Sunday. You can do that. See? I'm wearing Bugs Bunny pajama shorts. AND I'm starving. So are you! Let's go!" A weary Cloud was pulled onto his feet again.

XXX

Zack had been right. The Chow Hall was full of people in their nightclothes. Cloud sat slightly morose over his pancakes, chewing methodically. At least Zack had allowed him to put on the t-shirt he'd worn to Commander Tseng's house before dragging him out the door.

"Ya know … that shirt smells like perfume." Cloud turned to look at Zack's impish grin. "Have a good time yesterday?"

"Y-yeah," Cloud said.

"Meet up with Cissnei didja?"

"I met her, yeah." Cloud's tone was dismissive. Don't go there, it said.

"Good."

Silence fell over the two, punctuated by chewing and swallowing.

"How many pairs of those glasses do ya have?" Zack asked.

"Nine."

"Wow. Okay."

"Look I thought you agreed that—"

"No no, that's all, I was just curious. I won't bring it up again." Zack polished off his orange juice. "I'm gonna get a doughnut … want one?"

"Chocolate. Sprinkles."

"Got it." The dark-haired SOLDIER jumped to his feet and headed for the food line again.

Cloud was depressed. He'd only been there a week and his cammo had been outed. Thinking about it, he realized that Rufus Shinra had also seen him without his glasses, in the shower when he'd been … yeah. But the man hadn't gotten a good glimpse, and hadn't recognized him yesterday when they'd met at Tseng's. Now Zack had gotten a good glimpse, a damn good glimpse, and he knew. Motherfucking shit. He trusted Zack … up to a point. Who's to say what the raven-haired man would do if he got drunk and mouthy?

"Clooouuud … doughnut … yummy goodness …." Zack was waving a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles in front of his face.

Cloud grabbed it. "Thanks."

XXX

Nighttime in the capitol city of Wutai. Night-blooming flowers released their perfumes into the warm breeze as Sephiroth's attention was captured by the beautiful singing of a nightingale in the garden below the balcony where he now stood. Amazing that a small brainless creature could make music that would rival any master's. He lifted the vodka bottle to his lips, taking five long swallows before lowering it again with an "ah!" sound. Good stuff.

He turned and walked back through the open French doors to his quarters. His bags were packed, the _Black Mage's Bane_ would be winging him back to Midgar in the morning. So he didn't get to return today as he had wished … tomorrow was just as good, he supposed. There wasn't anything really dragging him back, right? Same old stuff, work work work. Right?

The proper apologies had been made by the proper people (NOT Sephiroth, that's for goddamn sure, and don't fucking forget it), the Lord had been appeased, and the situation was smoothed over. Why it had fucking required _his_ presence to make it all work? – Sephiroth had no idea. He'd actually taken the Command staff to task over that very matter … calling him out to Wutai for such a goddamn frivolous matter, it had made his blood boil when it was all settled without a whimper, without a drop of blood spilled. Ridiculous. A waste of his time. He told the staff to maintain a heightened state of awareness for the next month … had made the maintenance crews go over the airship with a fine-toothed comb to make sure this hadn't been some ploy to get 'The General' within reach of an assassination attempt … and had more guards stationed around the plane and his quarters. Something just seemed fishy. If his plane went down tomorrow on the way home, he was going to fucking haunt every one of those bastards into an early grave.

A knock at his door. Sephiroth raised a perfect white eyebrow. At this hour? Oh, fuck, had they found something wrong at the airship? Shit. He strode to the door, disregarding the fact that he was half-naked (his unbuttoned leather pants and an open, black silk robe). He flung the door open, vodka bottle still in hand. "What."

A petite teenaged male stood there. Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, dusting of freckles across his nose. "Good evening, General-sama," he said, his voice incongruously low for such a slight frame.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" Sephiroth was curious. Was this what it looked like?

The boy giggled. "I think … it may be more what I can do for _you_, General-sama," he said, smiling, eyes shining with … hmm.

Sephiroth leaned indolently against the door frame. "Really." He crossed one long leg over the other. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Anything," with a downward glance.

"I see." Sephiroth looked at him, from head to toe, considering..

"You … are very beautiful, General-sama," the boy said, his eyes flickering over Sephiroth's form, a small pink tongue coming out to touch his lower lip.

"Thanks."

The blond reached out with a tentative hand, running his fingertips down Sephiroth's chest and abdomen, hooking his fingertips into the waistband of the tight leather pants. Sephiroth watched. When the boy leaned in to kiss the white-haired man's breastbone, his arms snaked around Sephiroth's waist, underneath the robe.

Without a word, the general took hold of the young man's arms and pulled them clear of his body. He then picked the teen up, under his armpits, and set him back outside the door. "No, thank you," he said, very clearly.

SLAM!

Motherfuckers. Did they think he was stupid? Kid probably had a knife or needle in his hair. He knew better than to play around in enemy territory. Although that kiss had felt pretty fucking good. Now he was semi-hard. He looked down at himself, considering. Should he rub one off? Or should he wait. Build it up. He raised the vodka bottle to his lips again and thought it over.

Build it up? Bullshit. When did he ever deny himself anything? Besides dangerous teenaged boys, that is. He turned off the lights and walked into the bedroom, rescued a bottle of lube from his bags (like a boy scout – always prepared), and got into bed. Unzipping his leather pants and pulling his penis out, he shuffled through his favorite fantasies. Which one?

Ah, yes. Cloud and Midori. It was number one on the list, with a bullet, and it wasn't going to drop out of the top spot any time soon. Closing his eyes, he realized he was hard just thinking about it, no prep required. God DAMN. Still one of the fucking hottest things that had ever happened to him. Settling into a harsh rhythm, eyes closed, sucking his lower lip, it only took moments before he was gasping, shaking, and then spurting cum all over his hand and belly. God DAMN.

Was he aware that he called Cloud's name? No way to tell. Within seconds Sephiroth was sound asleep, smiling slightly, slipping away in the afterglow that blushed his white, white skin.

XXX

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. **

**All you smut-searchers, just hang on, fer gods' sakes! It's coming! Hehe**

**Thank you to you reviewers, favoritizers, and PMers. Appreciate it, so much! ^_^**

**Ahvienda**


	14. Chapter 14 Rewind

**Chapter 14 – Ramifications**

**Kinda felt like I left you all hanging high and dry last night, so here's what I wanted to write but didn't.**

**It's short, but mah mah, isn't it just so sweet. ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Warning: Yaoi sex, masturbation, narcissism. Hehe**

**No, I don't own anything, okay? Damn!**

Monday morning, Wutai

Sephiroth's eyes popped open, immediately going to the clock on the nightstand next to his head. 0624. What. The. Fuck. He still had two hours before he even had to worry about getting up, so why had his internal alarm gone off? Leaning up on one elbow, he grabbed his PHS off the nightstand and peered at it. No messages, no missed calls – that would lead one to believe that nothing had changed overnight to screw up the (ridiculous) work he'd done yesterday to heal the rift with the Kisaragi Clan.

So then why …. Ah. Movement under the covers as his dick flexed, straining upwards, causing his toes to curl. That would be why. He let the PHS clatter back onto the nightstand, dropped back down off his elbow, then lifted the blanket and looked at it. Yes, erections like this didn't tend to accept a sissy excuse like "I was sleepin'!" when they needed some attention. Jesus Christ, had he been dreaming? There was a puddle of seminal fluid on his stomach that was sliding into his belly button (yes, it reached up _that far_, thank you very much). It throbbed under the weight of his gaze, causing him to tighten his pelvic muscles involuntarily, which resulted in another _flex_ that lifted it off his abdomen in a twitching thrum of pleasure.

"Holy fucking shit," he murmured wryly, licking his lower lip. What was he, a teenager? He stared at it, motionless … like if he made any sudden moves, it might go off. Catch him in the eye and blind him for a week. Letting the blanket fall back onto it – the soft touch wrenching a little grunt from his core – Sephiroth tried to ignore it for all of five seconds. He'd just rubbed one off last night!

Fuck it. Sliding his right hand under the covers, his back arched off the bed when cool fingers made contact with hot flesh. Damnation. Biting his lower lip unconsciously, touching cautiously with his fingertips, he petted his dick, making a blistering trail from the head to the base, then tickling his balls as his knees came up. Did that ever feel _good_.

He was alone. He didn't have to be the general, he didn't have to be this 'amazing lover', he wasn't under the watchful eyes of the Turks or the lab. He didn't have to entertain anyone or care about anybody else's needs or feelings. And god DAMN it felt so good. His fingers slid back up his swollen cock, teasing himself with the feather-light touches.

So, yeah, he had called out Cloud's name when he came last night. His eyes rolled back in his head as he finally grasped his erection and squeezed. His hips twitched, his legs opened, feet spreading apart and bracing on the firm mattress. He only called it because he had ... modified … the Cloud/Midori Fantasy somewhat. Not so much modified as extended. Bit parts became major roles. His hand slid slowly from the base of his cock to the rim of his engorged head, and then grasped it like a gearshift and squeezed.

_Memory: (actually, more like carved in stone/burned into his brain/perfect fucking total recall) Sephiroth sitting, more like reclining, on Midori's bed – cock out, eyes almost closed, having the fucking time of his life. Midori crouched between the general's legs, licking like a kitty cat. Cloud on his own bed, watching avidly, working himself under the (unbeknownst to him) watchful eyes of his new master. _

_Modification: Midori disappears, poof!, just like that. Sephiroth is putting on a one-man show, masturbating solely for the boy on the bed opposite. "Oh _yeah_," he mutters, feeling it real _real_ good as his gloved hand slides up his long hard cock. Rustling sounds as covers are thrown back. Hands on his thighs, gripping, not Midori's, oh no. Panting breath, little whimpers of pure want, Sephiroth opens his eyes to see that Cloud is naked, body like something out of a painting, all planes and angles and smooth muscles, pale skin and rosy nipples. Funny that he has the attributes of the little blond whore who stopped by to try for a fuck earlier. (Or to try for an assassination. Whatever.) Sephiroth leans forward, raising his other hand to slide his fingers into long blond hair, pulling the boy forward. The kiss is electric. The boy resists at first, not knowing what to do, but Sephiroth teases his lips apart, slides his tongue inside a hot virginal mouth and tongue-fucks him leisurely. Mewling sounds of shocked desire, shaking body, Sephiroth pulls the boy forward onto his lap, letting go of his dick to wrap that arm around Cloud's waist and settle him securely on Sephiroth's thighs. Upper thighs. Close, so close. _

_Their erections rub, deliciously, smearing their pre-seminal fluid until there's no way to tell who's whose. The kissing continues, Sephiroth dominating the boy, who is gasping and moaning into Seph's mouth, his unskilled tongue twisting and fluttering against the onslaught of the older man's. Breaking the kiss with a groan, Sephiroth looks down at their cocks, practically twining around each other, straining and shining with fluid. Cloud looks down too, still panting, whimpering but not with fright, with desire. More than desire, with need. It's intoxicating. With a now-ungloved hand (fuck you, it's his fantasy, he can do what he wants), Sephiroth grips both of their erections and squeezes, pulls, strokes, while his hips roll under the boy and his other hand tightens into blond silk. _

"_S-sir … nn … ahh," the boy moans, watching with fascination, eyes half-closed, cheeks flushed, catching one kiss-swollen lip in his teeth._

_His fantasy. No prep needed. Just a lifting of the blond's body, positioning of his achingly hard dick, and a slow slide in past the sphincter muscles. Cloud's eyes are wide, now, his mouth gaping (just like out in the hallway), his arms come up and wrap around Sephiroth's neck as he shakes, trembles against the older man's chest. Pushing down on Cloud's hips, Seph slowly inches him down until he's in him up to the hilt. His hands leave the boy's hips to slide up his body, thumbs rubbing and caressing hard little nipples. His cock throbs, pulsates inside the boy, who shouts with pleasure, begs for more. Always willing to oblige the troops' requests, Sephiroth stands, turns, lays Cloud down on Midori's bed. Immediately, as his hair falls around them like white silk curtains, he begins kissing him again, licking sucking nibbling, and Cloud helplessly responds. His asshole twitches, tightens, spasms around Seph's cock, making him groan in response._

_And then he pulls back just a bit and begins to move, watching Cloud's face. A long slow glide out, another long inch-by-inch slide back in, all the way, burying himself in virginal heat. As he groans in reaction Cloud moans right along with him, eyes half-open, head back, arms around Seph's neck. Another long tormenting pull out, silken slow glide back in until the boy's balls are nestled in white pubic hair, and Cloud's eyes widen, his mouth forms a shocked 'o', he shouts out Sephiroth's name in shocked pleasure as his cum splatters out all over his chest and abdomen. He doesn't soften. Sephiroth smiles down at him, kisses him with sweet languor, then continues with a long, slow rhythm, ending deep each time, the boy's legs come up around his hips, they tighten, pulling him in further. His excitement is amping up again, his trembling legs and arms grip Sephiroth with desperate intensity._

"_P-please! H-harder! I … I need it! I-I need you-" Gasps. . Ripped from the boy, honesty under duress. _

_Sephiroth does not disappoint. He explodes into motion, sitting up, grabbing onto Cloud's hips, he pistons his cock in and out of the boy, angling perfectly to strike and then slide along the boy's prostate gland, making him scream with each deep rapid thrust. Screams of pure pleasure. The boy's face is beautiful as his eyes roll closed, his body stiffens, and then Cloud comes _again_, hard, less jizz this time, but more sensation. He shouts helplessly, hands clutching into Seph's hair, tears leaking as it seems to go on and on, "can't … good, so good … please … please!" And it is _so_ good. Perfect. _

He couldn't hold off any more. In his bed, Sephiroth's hips were off the mattress, his hand stroked faster and faster, and when he popped it off, he closed his slitted eyes just. In. Time. Holy fucking hell! He felt like his insides were pouring out through his dick, and it was _GOOD_. He didn't say anything this time, though. It was close, but he clamped his jaws shut and just moaned, long and lusty, stroking it out, making his hand keep moving even after his cock was so hyper-sensitive each rep was a like a little torture.

He had to have him. That's all there was to it. He wasn't stupid or childish enough to think that it would be exactly like his fantasy – but he was definitely narcissistic enough to think that it would be _better_.

He couldn't sit still anymore. Swinging shaky legs off the side of the bed, he picked up his PHS and called for coffee, then called and told them to get the airship ready. He wasn't hanging around this fucked-up place a minute longer.

XXX

**Awww. Feel better? XD**

**More to come this week … hope you all liked! ('Specially you, Mister Jackkkk) hehe**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ahvienda**


	15. Chapter 15 The Hammer Drops

**Chapter 15 – The Hammer Drops**

**Hello, m'lovelies! Wow … fifteen! Who'd'a thought it?**

**DisCl: Naughty language, naughty people, naughty actions. Ahvienda love naughtiness!**

**BUT – I don't own any of that which I desire. Which sucks. ;)**

Costa Del Sol, the Western Continent

General Sephiroth was _pissed_. A weather delay – really? What the fuck. He'd already taken the flight crew to task over their misguided decision to fly back to Midgar by winging east, rather than heading westward over the ocean again. Goddammit. Why tinker with success? Apparently they, what – wanted a little diversity? Well, then, he'd give'em diversity. Like from now on they'd be doing the fucking garbage scow runs from the Chocobo Farm. Manure runs. How's that for diversity, fuckers?

But apparently there was a line of storms riding the ocean currents between the Eastern and Western Continents. One particularly nasty storm was approaching hurricane strength, and it was – of course! – heading for Costa Del Sol with a vengeance. Trapped by weather. It didn't get more ironic than that. The ONE THING Sephiroth couldn't control. Fucking low pressure systems. Bullshit.

He checked his PHS for messages. He had a missed call from Nash. Seph rolled his eyes. What now. He pressed the 'callback' button and waited while the connection went through, tapping his fingertips impatiently on the windowsill. Outside, Costa Del Sol's long white beach met his eyes. Only there were very few tourists ambling down the sand _now_. In the distance, black storm clouds rose to dizzying heights, lightning flashing almost non-stop in their depths. They looked ominous. Sephiroth smiled.

"General Sephiroth's office, Nash speaking. Proceed with your _request_."

"I like that, Nash. You always answer the phone that way?" Sephiroth stared out the window as the wind started to pick up.

"Only when you're out of town, sir," Nash replied. He could hear her typing as they spoke.

"You called?" he reminded her.

"Yes, sir … allow me to bring up my notes … ah, here we are." She cleared her throat briskly. "You had a full schedule today, and I had to re-arrange all that stuff into the rest of the week. Tell me you think that was easy and I will have to find room for your surgical procedure, too - 'foreign body removal from the rectum'." Professional tone, hideous threat.

"Is that a complaint?"

"It's just the truth."

"Well … you could always hire an assistant for yourself or something." He waited, smirking.

Nash gasped over the line. "Are you … are you suggesting that I can't handle this job? Without _help_?" Her voice was grim.

"Never."

Slightly mollified, Nash sniffed. "Hmph."

"So … ?"

"ANYway … your review of the new cadet classes, I pushed that back until Wednesday. It's basically an all-day thing, as you may recall, sir, and Wednesday's the only day you could do it."

"Fuck," Sephiroth grouched. Review day was right up there with Orientation on the list of "Shit I Don't Wanna Do".

"Your meeting with Commander Tseng I rescheduled for tomorrow. Your meeting with Mr. Shinra I also pushed back to tomorrow. You had a luncheon date with Miss Scarlet, but that I will leave to you to reschedule. I … trust that meets with your approval?" Her voice sounded sugary-sweet, but catty.

"If you want my approval, cancel that fucking date completely," he growled.

"Now, now …"

"And then take one of those axes you like tossing around and use it on her _head_." Sephiroth hated Scarlet … she was an utter bitch. How he ended up roped into a goddamned date with her was beyond his comprehension. Rufus was behind it. He'd said Scarlet had been driving him out of his mind. So, since shit rolls downhill … guess what. Sephiroth sent a look of thanks towards the threatening clouds. Got out of it again!

Nash diplomatically ignored the axe comment. "Commander Genesis called … he said he had tried to reach you by PHS but it wouldn't go through for some reason …."

"I was busy."

She ignored the interruption. "He wants to meet with you as soon as possible. I penciled him in for Wednesday at 1830. And then there's the Adjutant General, I switched that meeting to 1400 hours, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow sounds pretty fucking busy. Did you give me any free time whatsoever, you slave driver?"

"You don't have to come in until 0630 –"

"WOW, an extra half-hour. You're so generous."

"… and you have 45 minutes for lunch—"

"Goddammit, Nash …"

"… and your day ends at 1900. I'll send you the schedule on your PHS, please look it over, sir, and let me know if you approve." He could hear typing in the background again.

"Miss me, Nash?" He was grinning.

"Like I miss killer bees and migraines," she said airily, and hung up on him.

"Bitch," he muttered affectionately. Immediately his PHS chirped with a message. It was from Nash. His schedule for the week. He glanced down it, frowning. Fuck. He much preferred being "The General" during crisis times. At least then his job was clear-cut. All this administrative crap just got on his nerves. Nash had ended his schedule with a little note. _I really do miss you, you know. But if you tell anyone I said this, you will die. Horribly. xo – Nash_

Sephiroth laughed, shaking his head. What would he do without her? He sent back his reluctant approval and went in search of breakfast.

XXX

Chirp! – Chirp! – Chirp! – Chirp!

Cloud's hand felt around under his covers, finding his iPod and then pressing the 'snooze' option. Monday morning. The beginning of his second week in the ShinRa Army. He yawned and stretched, mindful to keep the noise down for his roommate's sake. Midori didn't appear to be a light sleeper, but you never knew.

Cloud burrowed down into his blankets again, determined to fully utilize the 10 minutes he allowed himself in the mornings, these days. It was a time for introspection – what had happened in the days previous, what he had to look forward to today.

He had lots of things to think about. Ten minutes wasn't going to cover it. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. Well, he could at least get started.

The first thing that popped into his head was Rufus Shinra and his mystery man. How Rufus had seen his eyes when Cloud was caught watching, that too. Fuck, was his luck for shit or _what_? He was comfortable with the fact that Rufus hadn't recognized him … but what was really confounding Cloud was – who was he with? Cloud had only seen the man from the back. Dark hair, powerful build, low gruff voice. He could think of several people who fit that description. He didn't remember what _style_ his hair had been … he'd been a little _busy_ and Cloud had been distracted, to say the least. Was the person tall enough to be … SOLDIER Second Elric? Holy shit.

Whoever it had been, the man had gasped out a name, or part of a name, as he … well, you know … finished. Or whatever. Cloud had thought he'd said "Jen" or "Gen" maybe? Was the 'Gen' for Genesis? Or was it the beginning of the word 'General'? Or was it 'Jen' for Jennifer? He had no idea. But Cloud had the idea that anything you said at _that moment_ had to be … well, pretty intense, right? Pretty honest? Why would a person do that? He'd been with Rufus but said someone else's name at _that_ moment. Shit. He'd never fucking know, right?

It was too complicated for our little inexperienced cadet.

But okay, at least he could drop that topic, since he'd reached an impasse. Other than recalling Rufus' face. Wow. So … it felt that good, huh? He blushed and hid his face in the pillow. Mercy.

Cissnei. She was so nice. She was cute. She was a Turk, and that meant she was smart, talented, trusted, and was 'going places'. She liked him and had kissed him when telling him so.

Trouble was? Cloud hadn't felt a fucking thing when her lips pressed to his. Nothing. He might as well have been liplocked to his mother. He could remember Genesis' undulating hips and blush four tones of red, he could recall the General's warm wet tongue on his cheek and feel a delicious shiver run up his core … but when a cute female kissed him? – nada.

His mind reeled. '_Two plus two equals four, Cloud. Don't deny it. There's nothing to be done about it, you can't change it, and there isn't a damned thing wrong with it! It's just another human option! Stop hiding from it, god dammit! _

_You like _guys_, stupid ass_.'

He didn't want to believe it. Fate really did have a delicious sense of irony. Either that or she was one crazy fucked-up bitch. Cloud groaned and pummeled his pillow. What the hell was he going to do now? He had these _feelings_, but there was this … this _fear_, this paranoia, this absolute dread about letting anyone touch him.

_You have to look at it._

Fuck that. He didn't have to do anything. Just because he'd figured out his … t-tastes _appeared_ to r-run to guys, didn't mean he had to DO anything about it. People chose the celibate option all the time, right? And even if he did have these … yearnings, nobody said he had to do anything about it NOW, right? He groaned into his pillow again. This was all too much. Why had it taken until now to figure it out? Had he done something wrong? He didn't think so, but why was this happening?

_Mom_, he thought, _what am I gonna do_?

_I-I … think I m-might be … gay. _Holy fucking shit_._

He couldn't help the next thought that popped into his head. Ravien.

No. No no no, not going there, no, no way. STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS. Resolutely, he disciplined his mind and went on to the next topic, forcing himself to stop considering such troubling thoughts.

He'd been as nice as he possibly could when letting Cissnei down easy. He'd held her hand, looked her in the eyes, and told her that although he did like her, it wasn't … like that. She'd smiled sadly, patted his hand, and thanked him for being honest. "You can't blame me, though, right? For making the attempt?" she'd said, with an impish smile. He'd chuckled a bit and withdrew his hand. But they still sat there together, talking about this and that. Whew. Again he thanked the gods that Cissnei wasn't one of those drama queens who started crying at the drop of a hat … or that she hadn't gotten mad or started pouting or something else like that.

Next topic: Magic. What the fuck was he going to do? He just wasn't getting it! He couldn't! Would he be tossed out of the SOLDIER program? Fear lanced through him. He couldn't! He couldn't go back to Nibelheim, a failure, washed out of the army because he couldn't make magic work. Surely … surely they would help him, right? They wouldn't just let him flounder along until someone finally noticed his inability to work even the simplest castings, would they? He swallowed hard. Please. Somebody? Whoever's watching up there? Help already.

Chirp! … Chirp! … Chirp!

He turned off the alarm and got out of bed, hurrying into the shower. Breakfast, PT, and then – oh yeah! Today they were shooting. That should be kinda fun. He didn't care for guns, sure, but he could definitely see their uses and knew he had to become proficient with them. He smiled grimly. Not his weapon of choice, but who knew what that would turn out to be? He had a ways to go before making that determination.

XXX

"Today we were supposed to have a member of the upper echelons observing your marksmanship, but that event has had to be rescheduled until later in the week," SOLDIER Tyree said, her facial tattoos standing out in stark contrast to her dark skin. "So we'll just continue on and hopefully, with a couple days practice, you guys will be pretty decent shots and won't embarrass me in front of the brass." She grinned at them. Everyone liked Tyree, she was a good teacher and had a happy nature.

"Your weapons are in front of you, disassembled. Put the weapon together, load it, and then you may begin firing at the target at the end of your lane. See them down there? Body shots first, men, we'll try for head shots later." She looked at them, then held up a stopwatch. As she clicked it, she said, "begin!"

Cloud lifted the dust cloth on the ground in front of him, where he knelt alongside the rest of the class, in a long straight line facing the targets. It was one of the rifles, an ST-744, black and sleek and deadly. He immediately grabbed the stock and began assembling it, quickly fitting all the pieces together. Dry-firing it once to make sure he had all the moving parts correct, he then slapped the cartridge in place and laid down in the dirt, elbows out, the rifle's stock pressed against his shoulder, eyes sighting along the barrel.

There was very little kick. Each cartridge held 50 shots. Looking down the lane when he finished his rounds, he was happy to see that probably 2/3 of them were within the "body-shot" parameters they'd been given.

"You can do better than that, Strife," Tyree said, handing him another cartridge. "Take your time. I like that you got through the first 50 so quickly, but we're not timing now. Take your time, line it up, allow for wind drift, and squeeze, remember? Don't 'pull' the trigger."

"Yes, ma'am," Cloud replied, popping out the spent cartridge.

XXX

Maximum sustained wind speed, 134 mph. It howled around the hotel, trying to tear its way through the steel shutters that had been lowered over each window. Sitting in his room, Sephiroth stared at the candle on the nightstand by his bed and listened to the wind. Incredible power. But Costa Del Sol had had lots of experience with hurricanes, and its buildings were made to endure. He wasn't worried.

Best estimates put the storm inland in three hours. The eye had already approached and passed, so they were getting hit by the leeward side of the storm now. The _Black Mage's Bane_ was safe inside one of the huge hangars at the Air/Sea Port. His men assured him it was ready to go … as soon as the winds died down to an acceptable level, they would be gone.

So … three hours to ride out the storm … another two hours to cross the ocean to Midgar. That would put him back in town at … say 1600 hours, give or take. Fuck. A whole day, basically wasted. He'd go to the office, there was at least paperwork and reports he could get out of the way, then tomorrow he could suffer through all those damn meetings and be pretty much caught up. Except for Cadet Review on Wednesday. He growled. Fucking weather.

His PHS chirped. He picked it up off the bed and looked at it. A text message from Genesis, surprise surprise.

_Where the fuck are you, shitheel?_

Sephiroth chuckled. _That any way to talk to your General? Dipshit?_

After a minute's delay, _Begging the General's pardon – where the fuck are you, shitheel SIR._

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. _Stuck in fuckin' Costa Del Sol. You never watch the weather? Loser._

_What time you getting in?_

Typing rapidly, Seph sent back his reply. _Estimate 1600, Midgar time. _

_Can we meet?_

_No can do. Busy all day. Nash has you down for Wednesday, impatient ass, just wait. _

_Okay! _How a one-word text sent over hundreds of miles could convey excitement, Sephiroth would never know, but Genesis managed it.

_I'll msg you if there's a change._

_Got it! Later, gorgeous!_

_Shut it, idiot._

XXX

Cloud's magic class had been absolute torture. There was no way SOLDIER Juarez couldn't know that Cloud just couldn't _do it_! The embarrassment was acute, the stress immense, but he hid it all behind a stony façade that had his chin lifted up, his jaw clenched, his lips a thin straight line. "Strife – stay after a couple minutes when I dismiss the class."

"Yes, sir." Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck. Was he getting kicked out?

The end of class tone sounded, and the rest of the group filed out. Cloud stayed in his seat. Juarez finished tapping on his laptop and then shut the lid. He got up and came over to Cloud's row, sat easily on the edge of the desk in front of Cloud's. "Strife."

"Sir?"

"You're behind the rest of the class. It can't continue. Once you get too far behind, you won't be able to get caught up." His voice was firm, but it wasn't mean or anything. He was just stating facts.

"Yes, sir," Cloud said, his gaze lowered.

"If you get too far behind, you'll be dropped from the class. Then one of three things will happen. Ready?"

Cloud nodded, misery beginning to flood his heart.

"One – you get pulled from the class, get checked out by the lab to make sure you aren't a null, and if not you will then be held back and put into next year's beginning class. Let me stress that this has only happened twice since I've been in charge of ShinRa's Magical Education Department. Two – you get pulled from the class, and pulled from the SOLDIER program. At that point you will be reassigned to the Infantry."

Cloud couldn't help it, he looked up, eyes bleak.

"Three – you are sent home. Medical Discharge if they're feeling nice, Other-Than-Honorable Discharge if they're not. You get no benefits. It'll be like it never happened."

Like. It. Never. Happened. Cloud swallowed hard. Odin … what … what could he do?

"This needs to be turned around this week. Now I've already spent more time than I can really justify on this – you know that right?" Juarez's voice hadn't changed. Firm, but not unkind.

"Yes, sir. I really appreciate all you've tried to do."

"Find yourself someone who can help you, Strife. All you need is that breakthrough. It's like … once the pathway is established, it's that much easier to find and use it from then on. Do you know what I mean?"

_NO!_ Cloud thought. _That's the fucking trouble_! "Yes, sir. I'll find someone, sir, and I'll get it done."

Juarez clapped him on the shoulder as he stood up. "Good job, cadet. Get moving to your next class, now. See you tomorrow."

XXX

Miserable. Cloud was in his last PT class of the day, having finished Motor Pool. It was almost over, thank gods, because Cloud pretty much thought if he didn't get a cigarette soon, he was going to BITE someone. He finished the Obstacle Course, crawling through the mud under barbed wire, scrambling up a rock-face, swinging on a rope over a water pit, and sliding-rolling down a slanted net to the end. The aide marked his time and gave his ass a smack. That was SOLDIERese for "head for the showers". Cloud did so, walking with his head down.

Start over. The Infantry. Or out. Those were his options if he couldn't find someone to help him with magic. What was he going to do? He felt like crying. It was all over, he might as well admit it.

He stumbled into the locker room, eyed the shower room, decided against it, changed and headed for the Deusericus Building. He'd shower there. Walking slow, he went over his options for a magic tutor. How he wished it could be Reno! But since he was on the Turk track, they didn't _do_ magic. If he'd needed help with weaponry, or hand-to-hand, or potions, sure – Reno would be the one to ask. GOD, he wished. But that was no option.

Midori? Fuck. The thought of Midori trying to teach him about magic made his head hurt. Did they really have to learn much for the Admin track? He didn't think so. Like, none, right? FUCK!

What was he going to do? Dread filling his heart, Cloud went to his room. Maybe he should just start packing now! Because he was NOT going to go into the Infantry, goddammit! NO!

"Fuck," he whispered, head against the closed door. But he refused to cry. What if he was a null? What if he just couldn't do it.

Steal a motorcycle, leave, drive away, far away!

He made a rude sound with his lips. Bullshit. Not a little kid. Flopping down on his bed, Cloud worried about the problem. Then he sat straight up. Zack! Zack could help him, he would help, Cloud _knew_ it! Hope blossomed in his chest. He'd talk to him at supper! Yes!

Filled with renewed hope, Cloud jumped up and headed for the shower. He was spotted with mud from the Obstacle Course. Get cleaned up, do his Rules and Regs homework, then head for the Chow Hall. Whew. It would work out, it had to!

XXX

Headed home, finally. The wind was still whipping like a bitch but they'd made it off the deck in one piece and were now over the cloud cover. In a couple hours they'd be home. Fan-fucking-tastic. Finally. Sephiroth had already wasted enough time on this bullshit trip.

XXX

Supper over, Cloud had explained his problem with magic to Zack. The raven-haired SOLDIER had clapped him on the shoulder and told him to meet him in the Training Room at 1930 hours, he'd booked one of the smaller chambers for them to use. Zack got there early to get things ready, at roughly 1845. He pulled all his materia out of his accessory (a nice gold bangle) and set them aside. Cloud had to start with an unleveled crystal, one that would be receptive to a beginner's touch. As he was searching for one in the equipment room, his PHS went off.

_What are you doing right now? _Sephiroth.

_In the equipment room at the Training Center. Gonna help Cloud._

There was a short pause, and then –_ Help him with what?_

_He's havin' trouble with magic. Asked me to help him out._

_You? It is to laugh._

_Hey! Fuck you! What do you want anyway, I'm tryin' to get stuff ready here!_

_Wanted to see if you could pick me up at the landing field … but I'll call for a driver. _

_Sorry, man. Cloud's pretty worked up over this. They're talking about kicking him down. Or out._

Fuck. Sephiroth thought it over. Zack could perform magic very well, but as a teacher he sucked ass. Figuratively. _See what you can do for him. I'm gonna be 'viewing the troops' on Wed. Will see how he's doin' and take it from there._

_Got it._

_Don't tell him, it'll just make him nervous._

_I'm not an idiot!_

_*cough*_

_Hey!_

_See ya later. Oh … where's my present?_

Shit. Zack smacked his forehead. Birthday present. Fuckety-fuck fuck_. Thought you didn't like presents?_

_Get me something good._

Sigh. _Don't I always?_

_*cough*_

_Don't bother me anymore, fucker, I'm busy and important!_

_Later._

XXX

An hour and a half later, Zack was sweating and cursing and ready to stick red-hot needles in his eyes. Cloud was a smart kid, he was strong, he was fast. But it was really beginning to look like the kid was a null. No matter how he explained the techniques, no matter what he tried, the little lightning materia just sat there in Cloud's palm. Not even a fucking spark! They'd already tried and given up on using it in Zack's gold bangle. Lightning was one of the easiest magics to cast … since electricity is all around us, inside us, flowing and connecting all living matter, so to speak.

"I'm fucked," Cloud said for the fifth time.

"Dude, this is just the first day."

"No, it's the 6th day. I've been in Magic I since last Monday, and I'm just totally fucked. I might as well start packing."

"Don't give up, Cloud! Jesus Christ, ya havta keep at it! Is this how you get through your classes, by giving up?" Zack grabbed Cloud in a headlock and noogied his head to give emphasis to his words. Cloud struggled free, smoothed back his hair, and shrugged. His defeated look was pissing Zack off.

"Look. We have all week, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not giving up, so you have to keep tryin', man. It'll happen. You don't have the feeling of a null, so it's in there, I know it is." A bit of a fib here, but he had to inspire the kid!

"R-really?" He looked up at Zack, a little hope in his eyes.

"Yep!" Confidence, project confidence. "We'll make it happen. Don't worry. We'll have you casting Thunder before Thursday. Remember what I said tonight, and re-read the first three chapters of _Magic for Beginners_, okay? It talks about the pathways and all that stuff. I think that's where yer disconnect is."

"I just don't understand what that means!" Cloud looked at the materia in his hand.

"It's not understanding, it's feeling," Zack said for the umpteenth time.

"Huh?"

"Look. Never mind. Forget it for right now. C'mon, let's get a snack. This teaching is fucking hungry work!"

XXX

Tuesday. Forever to be remembered as the worst day Cloud had had since he'd been in the ShinRa Army. Nothing went right. His alarm didn't go off, so he didn't get any breakfast. He'd been distracted in PT and tripped over Lark's foot, falling onto the track and scraping all the skin off his right knee and his palms. He ate something at lunch that gave him the shits. (He had _thought_ it was a funny-looking soup. Never again.) He fell asleep in ShinRa Army History and had been reprimanded after he started snoring. He dropped a wrench down inside the engine compartment of an armored personnel carrier and had to crawl inside the filthy greasy thing to get it out.

And in Magic I? Horrible. He still couldn't do it, but now it had become painfully obvious to the rest of the class. People had started to avoid him, like if he was a null it was something "catching" like leprosy or bubonic plague. Isolated and miserable, he watched the others making fire and using Esuna to cure imposed blindness and warts. He'd even suffered the indignity of having someone ELSE heal his palms and knee. Misery. Absolute misery.

Later on, in the Training Room with Zack, his day was complete. After being late because he couldn't get off the damn toilet, he'd bombed completely _again_. Zack was still upbeat. Either he had some secret weapon or he was just too much an optimist to see that it was futile. Cloud moped his way home after saying goodbye to Zack – he had a date, with someone new he'd met in Midgar. Cloud couldn't help it, after his day, this long horrible day, he'd gone into the shower and cried as he washed his hair.

To top it all off, he hadn't seen – no. Don't go there. You're just a lowly cadet who can run. That's all it is. But that will do no good whatsoever if you can't cast magic, you'll still get kicked out. A small sob escaped his throat. He felt trapped, isolated, depressed, lonely. He hadn't even seen Reno since Sunday morning – and the other guy had been asleep! It was like, except for Zack, Cloud had been … forgotten. His misery complete, he finished in the bathroom and went to bed early. Really early. The quicker this day was _done_, the better. He put in his earbuds and feigned sleep when Midori came in. It was with unconscious relief when he finally did really fall asleep.

XXX

Wednesday

Hmm. Sephiroth watched Cloud in Magic I. He knew his presence here was a deterrent, it would make Cloud even more nervous and unable to perform, but he had a pretty good idea what the problem was. He'd had a rather similar difficulty when he was first learning magic. (Given his upbringing and all.) Zack, a person whose emotions were so close to the surface, would have no idea how to deal with a person at the other end of the spectrum. Sephiroth knew all about it.

He'd observed the cadets in Drill, Weaponry, PT, and now Magic. Of course his gaze continually traveled to Cloud. He was a good shot with the rifle and was the fastest little shit around in PT. Those two things would be useful if he was just going to be Infantry, but for SOLDIER he _had_ to be able to do magic, and do it _well._

Cloud tried to hide his nervousness and despair, as he watched Sephiroth walk into their Magic classroom. He stood at the back of the room, staring with desperation at the fire materia he held in his hand. Nothing. Not a wisp of smoke, nothing. His shoulders slumped. Maybe if he stayed back here, out of sight, Sephiroth wouldn't see how much of a failure he was. But NO, of course not. The General circled the room, observing the cadets as they worked with the various materia, nodding his satisfaction, giving a helpful suggestion here or there … until he came to Cloud.

He didn't say anything. He didn't offer any encouragement or suggestion, he didn't nod or shake his head, he barely acted like he knew Cloud at _all_! Feeling his cheeks burn, after the General moved along Cloud stopped trying. He went to the chairs along the side of the room and sat down, the useless materia still in his hand. This was it. He'd had enough. No more. He imagined he felt Sephiroth's disappointment like a huge weight that dropped onto his head. He was useless, he was only fit for the Infantry, he was nothing.

The rest of the class passed in a blur. Cloud wasn't really _there_ anymore. SOLDIER Juarez shared a look with Sephiroth, shaking his head and making a little gesture that said, 'what can I do?' Sephiroth just nodded back. When the tone sounded, ending the class, Cloud stood dully, put the materia back in its little nook, and picked up his pack. Everyone else had left. He turned to go to the door and discovered it was blocked.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said.

Cloud looked up at him, face a blank. "Yes, sir?" _Kicking me out already_? he thought. _I thought I had the rest of the week. But maybe it's too obvious to them, now, too._

"Stay. Let's try a little one-on-one training."

Cloud's eyes widened as he looked up at the general. A very tiny spark of hope lit in his chest. "But … but I have Motor Pool and—"

"Don't worry about it. Already taken care of. Come with me." Sephiroth led the way out of the room, then took a left down the hallway. Cloud followed him, not taking his eyes off that long sheet of shining hair that moved back and forth, back and forth. The general entered the Training office and spoke to one of the technicians. "Give us Room K … monitoring and safety equipment off."

"Yes, sir."

He came back out and motioned for Cloud to follow him. They walked to the elevators, which took them up three floors, where they walked out and down the corridor to Room K. As they entered, Cloud saw that it was one of the smaller arenas, only about 50 meters square. The room was blank, only metal walls, floors, ceiling. Sephiroth stood Cloud in the middle of the room, then went to the control panel and hit some buttons. Floor panels slid aside, fixtures rose up from within them, spires came down from the ceiling. When he finished, the room looked like it had metal stalactites and stalagmites all over it, except for a clear 10-foot-wide circle in the center. Which was where Cloud was standing.

Sephiroth came through the forest of metal and held out his hand. "This is a lightning materia. It's the easiest to use for a beginner, since as I'm sure you've been told, electricity is all around us. This one has been leveled up to Thundara, and I think it'll be easier for you to tap into since the materia's pathways are already in place. Now all we have to worry about is _your_ pathway."

"I – I know, sir. Zack already told me—"

"Zack is not going to understand this. Or you. I do. I understand feeling as though you have to keep yourself locked away inside. I understand keeping your emotions tamped down tight. I don't know why you have ended up here – and you don't have to tell me, unless you want to, someday – but let me tell you that once, I was in the same place." Sephiroth was walking slowly around the circle, looking at all the spires that stuck out from the floor and ceiling.

"You, sir?" Cloud was turning in place, watching the general.

"Yes. Perhaps someday we will share stories. Histories. But that's not for today. Today is for getting at that magical core of yours. It's there. We just have to dig down and make a path to it." He stopped walking. They faced each other. "Cloud … do you trust me?"

"I …" Cloud stared. Then he told the simple truth. "Yes, sir."

"Then let me help you. I think we can get your problem solved, today. Would you like that?"

Cloud's heart felt like it was going to burst! "Sir! I – yes! Please, I just … I've been so … gods …." His face crumpled. He had to shut himself up or he was going to start crying again.

Sephiroth smiled, holding up a hand. "Believe me, I know." He took off his leather coat and dropped it on the floor, then walked towards Cloud. "Turn around." He took Cloud's pack and tossed it lightly onto his coat. Standing behind Cloud, he said, "now. Trust me. And remember, everything I do, it's to help you. It's part of getting what you want. Understand?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth," Cloud repeated, softly.

"The books say, it's all about emotions. But they don't go into it more than that, because they figure everyone _knows_ what they're talking about. How easy, they think." His voice came closer. "They don't understand people like you, Cloud. Or me, back then." Now Sephiroth was standing directly behind Cloud, close. He could feel the man's breath on his neck.

"I'm going to take off your jacket. Don't worry about anything." Sephiroth's arms came around him and unbuttoned the uniform jacket, peeling it off his arms and leaving him in the undershirt. "There." He tossed the jacket onto Cloud's pack.

From behind Cloud, but so close, he said, in a low voice, "materia are all focusing devices, Cloud. They focus and amplify, each to their own element. Fire, Wind, Water or Ice … Lightning. The way we humans connect to that focus, is through … emotion." A hand, ungloved, touched Cloud lightly on his left wrist. The fingers slowly stroked up his forearm. Cloud started. "Trust me, Cloud. Yes?"

"Y-yes, sir. Sephiroth."

Sephiroth lifted Cloud's arm and opened his clenched fist. "Relax. Here, take it." Cloud opened his hand and Sephiroth dropped a materia into his open palm. "Don't grip it, just let it lie there. This has nothing to do with physical strength. Nothing to do with grip. It's enough that it's touching you." Just like Sephiroth was.

Cloud swallowed as warm fingers stroked slowly up his other arm, leaving goosebumps behind. "Relax, remember, relax. Close your eyes, Cloud." He did. Sephiroth's hands began a light massage, caressing and stroking his biceps, then onto his shoulders. Cloud's head began to angle backward on his neck as he relaxed, even as his breathing escalated. Then the hands moved onto his back, rubbing and stroking, running down his spine. When they reached his tailbone, they moved back up, but _under_ his t-shirt. Warm strong hands, moving with gentle but insistent pressure. Cloud felt like his joints were all coming loose. A low "mmm" sound reverberated in his chest.

One hand moved to his waist, then the other, still stroking and rubbing, still under his shirt. They slid down his abs, learning him, and then ever so slowly inched upward. Cloud had begun to tremble, slightly. His head was back on his neck, eyes closed, breathing in little gasps as his heart began to pound.

Not a sound from behind him. The hands cupped his pectorals, fondling and stroking as Cloud felt himself pressed backward and the man behind him stepped closer, so that Cloud's back was pressed firmly against Sephiroth's front. Cloud didn't see the little light that sparkled for a second in the materia in his palm.

Fingertips lightly brushed over his nipples, very very lightly. Cloud shook, his abdominal muscles going into spasm, his head falling back onto Sephiroth's chest. "Cloud," came a whisper in his right ear. "Cloud." Lips at the delicate sensitive spot under his ear. Kissing softly. Cloud's heart gave a lurch – and another spark flared in the heart of the materia, bigger this time. Sephiroth saw it.

One hand lightly squeezed a hardened nipple, the other trailed downward, tickling and caressing as Sephiroth sucked Cloud's earlobe into his mouth. The boy was gasping now, trembling, and if he wasn't mistaken – "yes," he breathed in Cloud's ear as the trailing hand brushed over the bulge in Cloud's pants. An actual spark that extended out past the materia's radius this time, just a centimeter, but it had happened. The pathway was forming, it just needed a good hard push now.

And Sephiroth was so turned on … he wanted to throw Cloud down on the deckplates and fuck him, good and hard, suck him and lick him and _mark him_. Mine.

No. Not yet.

Sephiroth whispered in Cloud's ear again. "Cloud," he said, and was surprised at the hoarse desire he heard there. Damn. Settle down, remember what you're here for! It wasn't easy. His hard-on was immense. He rubbed it lightly against Cloud's backside, just to let him know. _I want you_.

Sephiroth's hands came out of Cloud's shirt. He slowly turned the boy to face him. "Cloud," he said. "Open your eyes for me." Cloud did, looking up into that beautiful face. Sephiroth pulled him close, and whispered, "I like you. Cloud, I _like_ you," and pulled him closer. Sealing his body to Cloud's, starting at their groins as Cloud looked down helplessly, their hard-ons nestling together, side by side. Sephiroth gave a little twitching thrust that rubbed his clothed cock against Cloud's, something that was not necessarily voluntary. Cloud moaned in reaction, and the materia flared – this time, catching Cloud's attention, too.

Belly to belly, chest to chest, Sephiroth brought Cloud in close, beginning a pulsing press-release, press-release with his hips … not really thrusting, just a reminder_. I want you_. "Cloud," he moaned, and kissed his cheek softly. Cloud stared at the materia as it flashed, dimmed, then flashed again, steadily.

Sephiroth's mouth trailed closer to Cloud's lips, kissing, his breath fanning against the boy's face, his hands keeping him pressed close, those little pressing reminders becoming more intense now, yes, those were thrusts. He undulated his hips, sliding the bulge in his pants alongside Cloud's. _I want you_.

"Ahh," Cloud gasped, pleasure lancing upward from his groin, good, so good. He lifted his face to Sephiroth's, who knew what he wanted. Lips met, there was a snapping sound, light flashed but their eyes closed as the connection deepened. Cloud's lips parted, his tongue came out shyly and touched Sephiroth's lips, and the man was _lost_. Gods, what was it about this _boy_? He groaned, parted his lips and let Cloud's tongue inside, met it with his, and the kiss deepened automatically. It was heaven, it was pleasure personified, it was amazing … lazily Sephiroth explored Cloud's mouth, learning his taste, his feel. Cloud allowed himself to be led, returning each kiss, each lick, innocently and automatically sucking when Sephiroth's tongue slid out, long and luscious, on top of his.

Snapping, crackling, buzzing, blue light careening outward, then upward, and back down. Sephiroth opened his eyes and kissed Cloud's. "Cloud. Look," he said. And Cloud looked.

From the materia in his hand, a strong current flowed outward, arcing and sparking as it shot out and connected to the nearest conductor on the floor. From there, it spread. They were surrounded by lightning, floor to ceiling, flashing as it leaped from conductor to conductor. Sephiroth kissed Cloud's ear, nuzzling it, licking it, nibbling on it. Cloud's attention was caught then, by the fact that Sephiroth wasn't looking at the lightning, he was looking at _him_. The lightning reflected in his green eyes. It was the most beautiful thing Cloud had ever seen. "Say it," Sephiroth said, working his way back to Cloud's lips, kissing him softly.

Cloud held up the materia in his right hand, the left was, somehow, curled tightly around Sephiroth's waist. He looked up into blazing green eyes and said, "thundara," and then the older man's mouth was on his again as the thunder pounded around them, peal after peal, marking the lightning strikes that were sparking and exploding all around them, jagged current that jumped from conductor to conductor, surrounding the pair that kissed heatedly in the center. Then with one loud huge crash, it all just. Stopped.

Cloud sagged in Sephiroth's embrace. He was completely drained. All he could do was look up into Sephiroth's beautiful face, entranced by it. He tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Shh," Sephiroth said. "That took a lot out of you." He smiled, holding the boy close.

"Th-thank you … thank you …" Cloud said weakly, tears filling his eyes, clinging to the tall man.

Sephiroth nodded. "I knew you could do it." His erection flexed for attention, but he ignored it. He felt like he'd just had an orgasm of the _soul_.

"Only … because … of you," Cloud murmured, and then he slumped in Sephiroth's arms.

The general laid him down gently on the floor. He examined the boy, made sure he hadn't been hurt, and stroked his cheek with his fingertips, rubbing his thumb on Cloud's lower lip. He was astonished to discover that his hands were shaking. Extraordinary. He leaned over him and kissed him once more. Then he put on his coat, picked up Cloud's pack and stuck his jacket inside it, and picked up the boy, bridal-style.

They left the training room. The metal spikes, the conductors, sank once more into the floor and ceiling. In moments, other than a whiff of ozone on the air, it appeared like nothing had ever happened there.

XXX

**End Chapter 15.**

**I'm like Cloud – totally drained! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**

**Ahvienda**


	16. Chapter 16 And So It Begins

**Chapter 16 – And So It Begins**

**It's been a fun week off … but it's almost over. *sigh* Thought maybe I could get /one more/ in. So here you have it!**

**DisCl: Yaoiness, language, adult situations**

**Ahvienda does not own or profit from FF VII or CC.**

Wednesday, still.

General Sephiroth used his key card to enter Cloud's dorm room, still carrying the passed-out cadet in his arms. (_No_ doors were closed to the General of the ShinRa Armies.) The room was empty when he entered, which made sense since the school's training day was still roughly an hour from being over. He kicked the door closed behind him and took the few steps that brought him to Cloud's bed. The boy was lying limp in his arms, having been totally drained by the experience in the Training Room.

The bed was unmade, a little bit of evidence that pointed to Cloud's recent state of mind. Sephiroth laid him down on it, head on the pillow, and arranged his limbs comfortably. He untied and slid Cloud's boots off, setting them on the floor next to the bed. Then, pulling the covers up over the boy, he looked down at him. Deep restful sleep. Gently he reached out and took Cloud's glasses off his face, laying them on the nightstand near the bed. Sephiroth bent at the waist, looking hard at Cloud's face, then knelt on the floor next to the bed.

In repose, with the glasses off, his frown smoothed out and his lips and jaw relaxed, he was … beautiful. Soft skin, lightly tanned to a pale golden brown color, rosy lips – perfectly shaped, like a cupid's bow. His eyebrows were straight slashes of gold over his eyes … how had Sephiroth not noticed them before? He traced one with a fingertip. Soft.

His eyelashes … long and golden-blond, they curled slightly at the tips. Beautiful. Sephiroth touched them, then leaned in and touched the tip of his tongue to Cloud's right eye, feeling the tickle of those lovely lashes. For a moment, his hand came up, fingers determined to pry open an eye … but for some reason, that felt like a gross violation, like an unwelcome intrusion, so he did not. Maybe someday he'd see Cloud without his glasses, but it would be on the boy's terms.

Sephiroth leaned over Cloud, petting his cheek as he gave in to impulse and kissed those lips. Soft, so soft. His dick twitched in his leather pants as he ran his tongue along the crease of Cloud's mouth, inserting his tongue slightly. He looked down at the boy, ran a finger down his cheek, onto his neck, down to his chest … then straightened up. Jesus Christ. He had to stop this. It was bordering on assault.

Golden hair on his arms and legs. Golden blond eyelashes and eyebrows. Sephiroth looked at Cloud's hair, the dark dishwater non-color of it. Hm. His eyes jerked to Cloud's crotch, wondering.

Okay now, that _would_ be assault! Admonishing himself to stop fondling a sleeping cadet – no matter who he was – he began searching through the pockets of his leather coat. Ah. Here we go. An Elixir. (A/N – for anyone who has not played the game, this potion restores all of a character's Hit Points and Magic Points.) That would make him feel better after he woke up, and help cement his magical pathway by sluicing power along it in the _other_ direction. The boy would no longer have trouble with magic … unless he was an idiot. Which Cloud was obviously not.

He sat the tiny bottle on Cloud's nightstand, then scavenged the desk drawer until he found a piece of scrap paper and a pen. "Cloud," he wrote, "drink this." He signed it with his scrawled "S". Placing it near the Elixir, he put the pen back, then turned back to Cloud, pondering. Would he remember everything? How would he act when he saw him again?

And the biggest question: could he still share Cloud with Genesis? He thought about it, frowning.

Share the boy. With Genesis. THAT would … have to be … up to Cloud. Yes. These territorial feelings were perfectly normal. The desire he'd felt to mark the boy, when they were in the training room, had been libido-based. Nothing unusual. He thought back to the training room, Cloud's innocent acceptance of his kisses, his immediate response, his tentative tongue slipping into Sephiroth's mouth. He considered Cloud doing that with … staring down at Cloud's cute sleeping face, he frowned when he pictured Genesis and Cloud together. The thought popped into his head: _what if he likes Genesis more? _

He snorted. What was he, a _girl? _Stop being fucking stupid. Time to get back to work. He stopped himself from touching the boy again and left the room, not looking back, locking the door behind him.

XXX

Zack had had a _great_ date with this new girl last night. When he got out of his last class early on Wednesday, he called Aeris immediately and asked her if she'd like to get a bite to eat with him. She said yes! He jumped up into the air in the hallway, punching nothing, shrieking after hanging up. She must like him, too, right? To say yes to another date so soon? He was ecstatic. This girl was the one, he could feel it! (Never mind that he thought that about almost _every_ girl he began to date.)

He hurried back to the Deusericus Building to shower and change, his mind on Aeris and where he would take her, what he would wear, should he try to kiss her tonight, stuff like that … and so he was completely surprised to find himself dodging Sephiroth on the steps as he came out of Zack's building. The sun was low on the horizon, the warm light colored Seph's hair a glowing pinkish-orange. Zack snickered.

"Yo," Seph said. "What's got you grinning, dickhead?"

"I've got a date!" Zack crowed.

"With a human?"

"Fuck off!" Zack pounced, getting ready to tickle or tackle or whatever, but Sephiroth reached out and disabled him with a touch. "J-Jesus … you're such a cheat …"

"I don't want you pulling that shit on me out here in the public eye, ass-hat, haven't I told you that before?"

"Sorry … I was excited!" Sephiroth let him go.

"What else is new?"

Zack smoothed out his SOLDIER uniform and grinned at the general. "So … how'd it go? Does you bein' here mean you had ta drop Cloudy off?"

"Exactly right." Sephiroth began walking down the steps again.

"And? C'mon, man, spill! Is he gonna be all right?" Zack really _was_ worried about the little guy. He needed to be cut a break already!

"Well … I left him an Elixir … does that answer your question?" Sephiroth smirked over his shoulder.

"YES!" Zack crowed. He grinned at Sephiroth. "The power of the general, eh?"

"Something like that."

"Awesome. Great! You'll havta tell me how it all went down sometime, but right now, I gotta go. Me and Aeris are gettin' some supper."

"Aeris the new one, is she?" Sephiroth reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped, looking up at Zack.

"I think she's _the_ one."

Sephiroth turned to go, but he tossed a last comment over his shoulder. "Hmm … where have I heard that before?"

"Fuck you!"

"After your girl turns you down, sure. But I won't take sloppy seconds."

Zack was stricken silent for a moment, but then he collapsed against the bannister with laughter. "Dude … Seph … oh, man …."

Sephiroth just smiled and walked off.

XXX

Sitting in his living room, Sephiroth looked at the clock. Almost time. He got up and went to the windows, looking out at the dusky evening. Genesis was due in just a few minutes and he had no idea what he was going to say. He'd made the suggestion to "share" Cloud, was it even a week ago? – but … shit. He sat down heavily on the couch again, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, fingers laced together. He'd just play it by ear, see what Genesis wanted, go from there. Fuck.

The last time he'd been waiting for Genesis to show up in for a talk like this, over a cadet, it had … really been something. He snorted quietly. Dramatic fucker. He'd shown up drunk. This was, what … a year after their Training Room incident? Genesis had seemed to have gotten over his obsession, things were back to normal between them. Or so Sephiroth had thought.

_The door to his apartment had slammed open, revealing the redhead, dressed in civilian clothes, a bottle dangling from his hand._

"_Sephiroth you mother FUCKER," he'd snarled._

"_You're drunk, bastard," Sephiroth had said, from the couch. "Get the hell out of here, come back when you're sober."_

"_No. No. You are gonna talk to me and we're going to straighten this out." Genesis was PISSED._

"_Oh?" Sephiroth got to his feet. "What is it, exactly, that you want to discuss?" He came around the coffee table, slowly._

"_Tomo told me we can't go out … 'cause he's goin' out with YOU. What do ya have ta say about that?" Genesis swayed on his feet. His shirt was unbuttoned, hanging open over his sculpted chest. His jeans were … stained? Grass stains on both knees. Had he fallen down on the way somewhere? _

"_I'd say that Tomo made up his own fuckin' mind, you ass. I had nothing to do with it."_

"_BULLSHIT!" Genesis shouted. "You – what – went slinking around him with your fuckin' _hair_ and your fuckin' _tight ass_ and your fuckin' _eyes_, and you … you _corrupted_ him, you prick! Now all he can see is YOU, you cocksucker!" _

"_Stop. Shouting." Sephiroth had walked right up to Genesis now, glaring at him from their almost-equal heights._

_Genesis glared at him and slung the bottle to his lips, taking 5 or 6 long swallows, after which he wiped his lips on his sleeve and sneered at the general. "This deserves shouting, prick. I … I _like_ Tomo. A LOT. And now it's all shot to shit. Because of YOU!"_

_Sephiroth sneered back at him, wanting this confrontation _over_. "What's wrong, Mr. Seme? I didn't do a fucking thing to that kid … and most likely I won't. I don't care if he likes me or not, who I 'do' is up to me. So if he's turned his back on you, maybe that's because your topping skills aren't what they used to be."_

_Genesis gaped at him. The words slowly sunk in. Fury blazed on his face as he snarled and swung the bottle at Sephiroth's face. Catching his wrist easily, he slowly forced Genesis' arm down and away, then squeezed the joint until he dropped the bottle. _

"_You want to think about what you're doing, dumb ass," he said, so calmly._

_His serenity seemed to infuriate Genesis even more. He launched himself at the general, fists flying, shouting at the top of his lungs, words that Sephiroth couldn't understand. With a sigh, the general said, softly, "Sleep," tapping into the materia at his wrist and inflicting the status effect on the commander._

_Genesis slumped to the floor, asleep before his head hit the carpet._

"_Mother fucker," Sephiroth said. "You should wear a ribbon like I told you to." He picked the redhead up and tossed him onto the couch. He should be out for hours. (A/N – again, for those who have not played the game: the accessory, ribbon, will protect your character from all status effects.)_

If that had been the end of it, though … there wouldn't be a story. Sephiroth shifted on the window seat, looking out at the deepening twilight. Yeah, the casting had made Genesis sleep for a few hours. And then ….

_Nighttime in Midgar. Sephiroth slept in his huge bed, splayed out across it like a sky-diver: arms and legs spread out. His hair was flung across and over the pillow in a white fall that gleamed in the ambient moonlight. What a picture. _

_Genesis stood at the foot of the bed, feasting his eyes. On the one hand, he was so angry with Seph he wanted to beat the shit out of him, cut off his fucking hair and make him eat it. But on the other hand … his sleeping face … when all the sneers and airs were erased, all that was left was the beauty. And he was so very beautiful._

_The sheet covered him, diagonally, slanting across his belly, one leg out from the knee down. Restless, darling? Genesis picked up the edge of the sheet and flicked it off the sleeping man. He was naked. Genesis bit back a gasp. Dear Ifrit, what a sight. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd placed a knee on the bed and was crawling up onto it. _

_Sephiroth's dick lay quiescent, the base nestled in his crisp white pubic hair, the rest of it laying up onto his abdomen. Genesis leaned down and licked it, from base to tip, and sealed his lips at the head. He sucked it into his mouth, all of it, and began a sucking, tongue-lashing barrage meant to harden the man up _now_. _

"_Ahh," Sephiroth moaned as his cock stiffened in Genesis' mouth, hips flexing as he stirred. It grew down his throat as Genesis sucked it, and – he couldn't help it – he moaned around it, delighted at the response. He sucked and licked, grasping it around the base to squeeze it in time with his mouth. Hard as a rock … so fast._

"_Wha – what are you … do—ah!" Genesis interrupted Sephiroth's question by taking both the man's balls into his mouth, sucking and rubbing his tongue all over them, as he stroked Seph's saliva-slick cock with one hand._

_Genesis pulled backward, stretching Seph's scrotal skin, letting his balls slide out of his mouth one by one, even as he caught the skin with his teeth, stretching it even more. The white-haired man groaned and his hips arched up, his legs spreading involuntarily. Genesis kept stroking his cock, applying perfect pressure, rubbing his index finger over the head at the top of each rep. He let the scrotal skin go, letting it snap back, then ducked his head and licked the patch of soft, delicate, sensitive skin between Sephiroth's sac and his tight puckered asshole, licking and kissing, sucking it into his mouth, then biting with sharp teeth, sucking the skin into his mouth and leaving his mark. Sephiroth gasped, almost shouted, but then calmed somewhat as Genesis kissed gently, so gently, licking the mark softly, making it feel all better. _

_He moved back to Seph's cock, licking up the pre-seminal fluid that had gathered at his slit, sticking his tongue inside as far as he could go and wiggling it there, while watching Sephiroth's face. Gasping, a blush on his chest and neck, he was watching Genesis through half-closed lids, green eyes gleaming with desire. He took the head in his mouth again, sucking hard, then lunged and slammed it back as far as it would go, hitting the back of his throat and sliding on down, then out slowly, then back all the way down again. "Gods! Ah … ah, gods," Sephiroth groaned._

_Sephiroth's attention was totally taken by the incredible head he was getting. Fixated on the redhead's lips and tongue, who can fault him if he lost track of what Genesis' hands were doing? One slick finger slid past his sphincter, wiggling, and then all the way in, as far as it would go. The older man did shout then, again, with pleasure - he couldn't help it._

_Two fingers … then three … and Genesis fucked Sephiroth _good_ with his hand, sucking his cock and sliding his fingers in and out of his slippery asshole. "Nn … ah, yesss …" Sephiroth tried to hold back but couldn't. His body was trembling like a leaf in the wind, his cock was so hard it hurt … and then Genesis pressed in, curving his fingers, and found Seph's prostate gland._

_He was ruthless. Rubbing, pressing, squeezing it between his first and second fingers. "G-Gen! Fucking don't stop, motherfucker, don't you fucking dare stop!"_

"_Mmmmm," Genesis hummed around the general's dick, picking the perfect note, the perfect tone, the one that made everything vibrate like a tuning fork. Genesis was so excited by the whole thing, he used his free hand to unzip and let his aching cock out, then began to hump Sephiroth's leg, smearing his own precum all over the general's knee._

_When Sephiroth felt his orgasm approaching, his whole body cramped. He'd never been the recipient of this kind of treatment, it was electrifying, incredible, the man-handling, it was amazing. His "boys" couldn't do anything like this. Genesis then somehow managed to lean up, lined his dick up with Sephiroth's so he could stroke them off together, continued practically fisting Seph's ass, and thrust his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth, all the way down his throat, laying claim. Sephiroth sucked it helplessly, moaning, eyes rolled back in his head, body thrumming with pleasure._

_Maybe they didn't come exactly together? But it was close. Sephiroth shouted, his body convulsing, cum spurting all over his chest and belly, all over Genesis' hand, his no-longer-virgin hole clamping tight on Genesis' fingers. Genesis came softer, moaning his delight, watching his cum mix with Seph's, watching everything, reveling in _all of it_. Beautiful. To think he made this amazing man come like this. Ohh, yes._

_In the aftermath, Sephiroth was motionless except for his heaving chest. He couldn't move. The afterglow was incredible, he felt so warm, so coddled. Genesis had actually licked him clean, kissing and caressing. He was a very thoughtful lover, he prided himself on that._

_Sephiroth managed to lift one arm, he stroked Gen's hair, softly, on the edge of sleep. "I have to go," Genesis said, softly, with a kiss to Sephiroth's cheek._

_Sephiroth's eyes drifted shut. "Oh … " Genesis said, close to his ear. "One more thing, _little one_," he purred. Kiss._

"_I think my seme skills are just fine. Don't you?" _

Sephiroth chuckled, looking out the window of his office. He supposed he'd deserved that. He also supposed he should be glad (again) that Genesis didn't take total advantage and fuck him raw. That was the last time anything physical had happened between himself and the volatile redhead. Genesis never brought it up, but then neither did Sephiroth. The point had been taken. Definitely.

Now … where the fuck was he?

XXX

Genesis was taking particular care with his appearance. He'd showered, scrubbing every inch of himself until he glowed. His hair was shining, his perfect teeth were cleaned to perfection, he was buffed and polished and looking _good_. He chose his clothes with extreme care even as he wondered why he was going to such extremes. But he couldn't help it. Something told him that he had to look his best tonight.

The tight black jeans hugged every line and somehow managed to outline his crotch very nicely. A black button-up shirt, left unbuttoned to reveal the white skin-tight tank underneath. Motorcycle boots, clunky and thick-soled, made his legs look even longer and slimmer. Sunglasses on his head. He was ready.

He arrived at Seph's apartment and rang for entrance. Seph answered the door, eyes raking over him from head to toe. If there was an appreciative light there, Seph didn't let it linger. "You're late," he said, then stepped aside to allow him entrance.

"Sorry. Busy," Genesis said, walking in, letting his hips swing a little. Strutting. Sometimes, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

"Want somethin' to drink?" Sephiroth asked, following the redhead into his living room.

"Sure. Whatever you're having is fine."

Sephiroth delivered a double Amaretto sour, made just like his own, and sat down opposite Genesis, the black lacquer coffee table between them. They talked for a while about the little things … work, Zack, work, Angeal's doings, work … and then the talk turned to the day's events. After Genesis regaled him with the minutiae of his day, Seph dropped the bomb.

"I … had a bit of, well, intimacy … with Cloud today."

"What?"

"Don't go off half-cocked!" Sephiroth growled. "It was all in the name of helping the guy out." He explained Cloud's prior problem with magic and his 'fix' for it.

"Mother fucker. Did you have to go at it that way?"

"Pretty much. Or at least I thought so. It definitely worked." Sephiroth ordered his dick to stay 'down, boy, down!' as he recalled the meeting with the boy. "I didn't fuck him. I didn't even touch his dick … well, not his naked dick, anyway."

"Shit!" Genesis was having no such luck with _his_ cock. It was twitching like mad, having made up its _own_ mind that it would have liked to have watched the episode between Seph and Cloud, oh yes, very much so. "Okay, so fine. What now? You've already made inroads, fucking obviously … but what about what you said? About sharing."

"Here's what I think. It's going to have to be up to Cloud. Period. And I don't want it to turn into some kind of stupid fucking competition. Understand?" He was frowning.

Genesis was quiet for a moment, taking it all in. "Seph … can I … can I ask you to just let me have him? I mean, you can have anyone. Anyone. Can't you just back off and let me have Cloud?"

Now it was Sephiroth's turn to sit silent. He stared into the depths of his drink, thinking. Very softly, thinking about Cloud's sleeping face, he said, "I don't think I can do that." He looked up at Genesis and then took a sip of his drink. "I could ask you the same."

"I already know I can't do that."

"Well, then … here we are again. But like I said, I won't have this turning into a competition. Knowing the way Cloud is - that would ruin him. He'd hate us eventually and we'd lose his trust, everything." His face was very sober. "I won't … I won't let that happen."

Genesis nodded. "Well, then … what do you suggest?"

Sephiroth stood up, walking over to the windows that practically made up the whole back of the living room wall. He looked out at the garden that was the apartment complex's inner courtyard. "Let's have a movie night. You, me, Cloud, Zack, and Angeal. Zack can invite that Aerith or whatever her name is. Then after those three leave, we can … talk to Cloud." He turned back around. "What do you think?"

Genesis nodded again, looking into the depths of _his_ drink. Sephiroth was silent, letting the redhead think it over. "What if … " How could he say this without looking like a loser? "What if he only wants you?"

"Well, what if he only wants _you_? What if he doesn't want either one of a couple pervs like us? It's his choice. No arguments about that." Sephiroth's voice was firm, brooking no refusal.

"But … shit. Okay, I'm just gonna say it flat out. You've already got aces on me, Seph. You've kissed him, touched him. I should get equal time, _before_ our movie night." Gen was frowning, his face righteous, eyes locked on Sephiroth's.

Seph's mind yelled '_no!_' as soon as Genesis stopped speaking, but externally he was quiet. _Oh, I'm fucked_, he thought. _I'm so totally fucked_.

"You should back off for a bit, let me let him know that I like him, too … that way, he can make his choice with all the information he needs. Then when we talk to him that night, we can let him know that he doesn't _have_ to choose between us if he doesn't want to. That we'll … not 'share him', that sounds like he's a chocolate chip cookie. That we … can all three be together, since you and I er, like _each other_, too." Genesis blushed, very prettily. He felt it, cursed it, but it was totally involuntary and he couldn't help it.

Sephiroth thought about it. He'd made his own bed, now he was going to have to lie down in it. A very _full_ bed. He had no problem doing it with Genesis – he was a good-looking man and was a very skilled, considerate lover. With dominance issues out of the way – no problem whatsoever. It was letting Genesis touch Cloud that was the problem. But why? He frowned, angry with himself. _Stop being so territorial_, he told himself. _You're acting like a dog who smells a bitch in heat_.

"All right. But so that he doesn't think I'm backing away because I no longer like him or something … I'll take myself out of the picture by going on a reactor run. There's one due, anyway. I don't remember which, but it hardly matters."

Genesis let his breath out in relief. "Okay," he said. "Okay." He stood up. "And don't worry, I won't go _too far_. I promise. On LOVELESS." He smiled.

"Yeah," Sephiroth said. He downed his drink.

Genesis approached him, took the glass out of his hand, put it on the window sill. "Hey."

Seph looked at him, saying 'what' wordlessly.

"Thanks." On the inside, Genesis was crowing with delight, he was dancing with success, he was beside himself. On the outside, he was calm and in control, looking at the white-haired man.

Sephiroth nodded. On the inside, he was a bundle of contradictions. On the outside, he was his normal self.

"Hey," Genesis said, coming closer. "You all right?" He peered up into the other man's face.

"'m fine," Seph said.

"Want to seal it with a kiss?" Genesis purred, eyes half-closed.

"Not just yet. If Cloud decides he wants to go ahead with it, I'll kiss you all you fucking want." Why not?

"Deal!" Genesis said, softly but fervently.

Sephiroth saw him out. He closed the door behind him, locked it, and turned around. His face was stony, none of his inner turmoil showing. He sat back down, thinking. He sat that way for a long time.

His PHS rang. It was late. He walked over to it, picked it up, looked. He blinked, hit accept.

"Cloud. Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"I … wanted to tell you … thank you. So much. I can't even … I don't even know how to say it … you …."

"You're welcome," Sephiroth said, trying to stay calm.

"And thank you for the Elixir, too. It … it really hit the spot," Cloud said, with a smile in his voice.

"Good. I'm glad."

Silence for a moment.

"Um … are you sure you're okay?" Cloud sounded worried.

"Yes. I'm fine, really."

"O-okay," Cloud said. He swallowed (Seph could hear it over the PHS line), then said, "I, um, I want to see you … I need to t-talk with you about something. Can I come over? Or can we meet? Or something?"

Sephiroth had to bite his tongue. His body twitched, his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm actually getting ready to leave, Cloud. I have to make a reactor run, tomorrow."

"Oh." Palpable disappointment.

"We'll talk when I get back, okay? You keep practicing your magic, too." He injected warmth into his voice, even though he wanted to scream _come over now!_

Cloud's voice _was_ warm. "I will. Thanks to you, I can."

Silence for another moment, wherein Cloud was smiling and Sephiroth was struggling with himself.

"Well, guess I'd better let you go. Be careful out there, all right sir?"

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth," Cloud repeated, his voice so warm, the smile obvious.

"I will be careful. Promise." Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Good. I would hate it if – I mean, um … good. Good."

"Talk to you when I get back."

"Uh … _see_ you? When you get back?" So tentative. As if Cloud was afraid he was asking for too much.

"All right," Sephiroth said, and then sealed his doom. Or at least that's how it felt to him. "We'll have a movie night."

XXX

**End Chapter 16**

**Ohhh, my goodness. I get the feeling someone is going to end up hurting here, and I don't want it to be anyone! I'm all stressed out!**

**Hope you enjoyed. More to come!**

**Ahvienda**


	17. Chapter 17  The BestLaid Plans

**Chapter 17 – The Best-Laid Plans …**

**Ah, this one is going to be a roller-coaster ride. Hang on and join me for a while.**

**DisCl: Man-on-man sex, filthy language, the requisite adult situations.**

**No, I don't own FFVII or CC, Square Enix does, of course!**

Genesis Rhapsodos woke up late the next morning, after spending half the night pleasuring himself to some of the most mind-blowing fantasies he'd ever come up with. His dick was actually _sore_, the muscles in his arms were cramping … but he felt _wonderful_. He was in a daze all morning. He went to breakfast and accidently put salt into his coffee instead of sugar – and didn't notice until he was almost done with the whole cup. He wasn't aware of it, but pheromones were pouring off his body. Everywhere he went, people of both sexes looked at his dreamy, faintly slutty expression and were inexplicably turned on. He went through the morning in a state of aroused half-awareness, one part of his mind fully engaged in planning how he would see Cloud, what he would say, what he would do.

Angeal noticed, of course. How could he not? His friend was _glowing_, in a way that Angeal had never seen before. "Okay, asshole … spill. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Hmm?" Genesis suddenly noticed that he was not alone. Oh, shit, and he had a boner. Ow, ow. Dammit.

"I've been sitting here talking to you about troop strength and cadet numbers for the past half-hour, and you've been sitting there day-dreaming." The two currently sat in Angeal's office, one floor down from Sephiroth's. It was small but neat and clean. Compare it to Genesis' office, three doors down. The difference was night and day. "So, like I said: spill. Something's either happened or is going to happen … what's going on?"

Genesis sighed, happily. The smile on his face was blinding. Angeal felt like shading his eyes. He leaned back in his desk chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well?" he grumbled. "Obviously you aren't going to be able to concentrate on work today … gonna tell me what's up?"

"Well … " Genesis began, "you remember Strife? The cadet who can run like his ass is on fire?"

"Of course. The one you appear to be fixated on lately. But … seems to me like you have a little … competition?" The left side of Angeal's mouth quirked upward in a half-smile.

"Well, you don't know everything. Last week I went to Seph's office and we talked about Cloud, because I could tell he was interested, too." He filled in Angeal on that visit – minus the fact that he fainted due to hypotension when all the blood from his head fled to his dick, of course. " … and so we finally had the follow-up talk about it all last night. And we agreed. We're going to, um, _both_ date him. "

"_Share_ Strife?" Angeal frowned. "You two? What in the fuck kind of idea is that? You'll break him in two!"

"Don't make it sound like that!" Genesis, sporting his first frown of the day.

"He's just a boy! And an untried one, at that! What you two fuckers are planning is just … it's … "

"He's 17 years old! That's past the age of consent, Mr. Law and Order!"

"It's not about the law, it's about what's right and decent." Angeal was angry, Genesis could tell that easily.

"Decent? What are you getting so worked up about? Why the fuck should you care, Ang? If everyone ends up happy, what's the problem?" Genesis looked at him, truly puzzled.

"IF it works out, which I'm thinking is close to impossible, how long do you think all three of you are going to _stay_ happy? Answer me that one. Even with mature, experienced people it's hard to make a triple work for long. Hell, it's hard to keep things going as a _couple, _much less adding another person to the mix!" Angeal was frowning now.

Genesis stood up, a little bit ticked off that his best friend was trying to piss on his parade. "What the fuck, Ang? What's with the sermon? Everyone's of age, everything will be above board, nothing will happen without everyone's consent, and it's not like I'm talking about 'Happily Ever After' here!"

"I just don't like it. It seems … I dunno … like Strife is gonna get railroaded. And goddammit, Gen, when things like this end, they _never_ end well." When Angeal got his grump on, there was no stopping it.

"He is not going to be railroaded!" Genesis stood up, smacking the flat of his hand on Angeal's desk. "He will _not_! It's all going to be up to him, Ang … all of it! I don't want him if I have to cheat or lie to get him! And I …" he stopped for a second, dropping his head and staring at the floor, "… I … you know how I … about Seph."

"You gonna tell me that you're in love with Sephiroth?" Ang's voice was derisive.

"No! Yes! NO … goddammit, that's not … it's not _love_!" Genesis' face was hot, but it was down still and Angeal couldn't see it.

"Then what is it?" Angeal sneered. "You've been pining after him for fuckin' ever. Get over it and grow up already."

Genesis looked up again, eyes hard. "Fuck you, Angeal." He turned around and began walking back towards the door. Halfway there, he stopped but didn't turn around. He took a deep breath, calmed himself, and said, "Seph's going to have a movie night when he gets back … should be Friday. He said you should come, too. Zack's going to be there, with his new girlfriend. Come, Angeal, and _see_ … then tell me you still have the same worries and complaints."

"Do I get to bring a date too?" Ang said in a snarky tone.

Genesis whipped around. "What? Who?" Angeal hadn't mentioned he had a new girlfriend. Although the more mature Commander wasn't one to kiss and tell, he would at least mention that he was seeing someone, at least in the past he would. Genesis was trying to decide if his feelings were hurt.

"None of your business. But I won't bring anyone. I don't want _that person_ to see what kind of dumb shits I have for friends."

Genesis flipped his friend double birds and stormed out of Angeal's office, then stomped down the hallway to his own. Mother fucker. Trust Ang to ruin his good mood. _That person, that person_ … who the fuck was he talking about? Jerk.

Well, fuck him. In his office, Genesis checked the cadet schedule. Oh, good … Cloud would be heading to the Chow hall for lunch in 15 minutes. Time for Phase 1.

XXX

The day was going so well, Cloud was beginning to get nervous about it. It was the polar opposite of Tuesday. Morning PT had been cancelled (due to a mysterious case of intestinal flu that hit the SOLDIERs in charge of it), and so Cloud had been able to sleep in. He'd had the best pancakes of his life for breakfast, and the older (but still very beautiful) female Chef had been working the line herself – and had given him four extra pieces of bacon, because she said she "could tell he needed the grease." He'd made 17 out of 20 headshots in Weapons class, and had received his first accessory as a prize. Yeah, it was only an iron bangle, but Cloud was proud of it.

Lunchtime, and Cloud was making his way toward the Chow Hall. He entered the quad and had reached the fountain when he heard someone calling his name. He turned, frowning, only to see that it was Commander Rhapsodos. He was smiling and carrying something in his arms. "Hey!" the redhead said as he approached.

"I've got a message from the general," Genesis said. "Come on, I've got some lunch for us … let's go sit on the bridge and eat, and you can read it."

"O-okay," Cloud said, his stomach clenching pleasurably at the mention of 'the general'. He fell into step with Genesis as they crossed the quad, then walked up a side street that led to a long staircase. At the top, it led onto a large sidewalk, which then led them to the "bridge". Since it didn't go over any water, it was actually more of an elevated pedestrian crosswalk, kind-of an overpass of sorts. Crossing to the very center, Genesis sat on the stone ledge that ran along it and put down his burden. Immediately he opened it up, pulling out fruit and sandwiches (one was roast beef, Cloud's favorite).

"Help yourself," he said, smiling gently at Cloud, who nodded seriously and picked up a cloth napkin and a sandwich. "Try one of the banora apples," Genesis added. "They're fantastic." Cloud nodded again, and placed one of the strangely-colored apples on his napkin, too.

The sun shone down on them, warming them and the stones on which they sat. Cloud took a bite of his sandwich, eyeing the Commander as he did so. Genesis was preparing his own food, a turkey and swiss sandwich and one of the apples. When he had it all ready, he stopped and sighed happily as he turned his face up to the sun. "This feels so good."

Cloud nodded, realized the redhead couldn't see him (his eyes were shut), and said, "Yeah. Thanks."

They munched companionably for a while, but then Cloud couldn't wait any longer. "You … you said you had a message for me from S—the general?"

_Heard that_, Genesis thought, and smiled. "Yep. Here, hang on," he said, digging for his PHS.

_I wonder why he didn't just send it straight to me_, Cloud thought.

"Here it is," Genesis said, holding out his PHS. Cloud reached out to take it and felt Genesis' fingers brush against his lightly as he passed the unit over. "Should be the second message … scroll down … yep, that one."

Cloud leaned over the device and scrutinized the screen.

_Hey_ – the message began. _Get this to Cloud for me. Movie night, as planned, tomorrow night. Reactor inspection will be done today and I'll be back right afterwards, probably early tomorrow morning. Think about what movies you guys like. Ordered some Mt. Nibel Special Dark for the occasion, some other good stuff too. Think you guys should just plan on spending the night at my apt so nobody has to worry about driving. Tell him I said to have fun in Magic class today. – Seph_

Genesis watched as Cloud read the message. He admired the little blush that crept up the boy's neck as he read the words Seph had sent. Smiling, he noted that Cloud read the note three times. "So … movie night, huh? Sounds like fun?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, handing the PHS back.

"You bringing a date?"

"A what?"

"A date. Zack is bringing Aeris with him … his new girlfriend. Are you going to ask anybody?" Genesis watched Cloud's reaction with interest.

"N-no," Cloud said. "I don't, uh, I don't have a girlfriend." The blush deepened.

_Or a boyfriend. Yet_, Genesis thought. "No-one you want to ask out on a date?"

Cloud shook his head and took another bite of his sandwich.

"I see." Genesis took a bite of his sandwich, chewed and swallowed, then said, "me neither."

Cloud shot him a quick look but didn't say anything.

"I mean, I don't have a lover." They were both quiet again for a bit, eating their sandwiches. After swallowing another bite, "Cloud …" Genesis began, then lost his train of thought when the boy looked up at him, bread crumbs stuck to his lower lip. Genesis reached over and brushed them off, then stroked Cloud's lip once. The words he was going to say, his carefully constructed 'come-on', faded. He stared as Cloud pulled back a bit, licking his lip. "Cloud … I like you."

Cloud froze. He stared. Huh?

"I mean … I _like_ you."

Part of Cloud's brain said "wow, that's the third person who's told me that in under a week!" He stared at the handsome red-haired SOLDIER, mouth slightly agape. He opened his mouth to say … something.

Genesis leaned forward and put two of his fingers on Cloud's lips. "Don't say anything, okay? I just … I wanted you to know. I like you and … I want to date you." He leaned in closer, his forehead touching Cloud's. "Just promise me you'll think about it. Okay, Cloud? Just think about it. Maybe … you can tell me your answer tomorrow night."

Genesis' fingers touched under Cloud's chin, lifting his face. He gazed into the boy's eyes (through those damned glasses), then pressed his lips to Cloud's. He kissed him softly, then rubbed his lips back and forth on Cloud's mouth. Mmm … soft.

Cloud felt like his face was going to catch on fire. Genesis smelled _so_ good … it was impossible to describe, but it was warm and spicy and, well, sensual. (As much as Cloud knew what that word meant.) Genesis slid an arm around Cloud's neck and pulled him into a hug, kissing his way across Cloud's cheek and onto his neck, where the redheaded commander rested his head on Cloud's shoulder.

"I like you," he whispered softly into Cloud's ear, then kissed it.

Cloud jumped slightly. He didn't know what to do. Surely this was sexual harassment, but … what should he do? Cloud's eyes flicked back and forth, making sure no-one was nearby. As far as he could tell, no-one was. Then he caught sight of the clock tower. Good (or was it, damn!), lunch break was almost over. "Sir," he began.

"Genesis," the man whispered.

"Genesis. I … I'm sorry, but, I really have to go. L-lunch break is almost over." His voice was shaking.

Genesis sighed, his breath just happening to gust into Cloud's ear, which made him shudder slightly. Genesis' cock stirred in his pants. "Yeah, I know. But … I just wanted to tell you. Okay? Before someone beats me to it."

Cloud clattered to his feet.

"You'll think about it?" Genesis squinted up at him, smiling, holding an apple in his hand.

"Y-yes."

"Good. You'd better go. Class soon," he said, reaching out and giving Cloud's hand a squeeze. He was rewarded by the sight of Cloud Strife's _choice_ ass as he ran back across the bridge and hurried onto the stairs.

XXX

Sephiroth stared at the charts and graphs that were on display in the Gongaga Reactor office. Gods, this was the most boring fucking bullshit. Maybe he needed to revise the "Shit I Don't Wanna Do" list and add Stupid-Ass Reactor Inspections at the very top. Jesus Christ. The goddamned things ran themselves, there hadn't been an accident in over a year, and leaks were usually minimal and easily repaired. So why then, did _he_ have to come and inspect them? He was the General of the ShinRa Armies, for fuck's sake! What the hell did this have to do with the army's work? He could ask President Shinra 'til he was blue in the face, and all the old gasbag would say was, "deterrent".

Whatever.

But one of the figures on the chart caught his attention. "When was the last time you calibrated the cooling mechanisms?"

"Just a moment, sir, let me look that up—" the Plant Manager, one Mr. Entaro, said, his face blanching.

"Five years ago, sir," Mr. Reynaud, the chief engineer, said with a scowl.

"Five years?" Sephiroth looked down at Entaro, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "Check the regs, Mr. Entaro … that's three years past due."

"Well, yes, General, sir, but in order to do the calibration we have to shut down the mako extractors … and, well …." He looked at Reynaud, his face miserable.

"President Shinra won't sign off on an extractor shut-down, General," Reynaud said.

"We've requested it over and over, sir … but he won't let us shut them down for any length of time. It's … quite worrisome, General." Now that Reynaud had spilled the beans, Entaro was more than willing to put his two cents in.

Now Sephiroth was frowning. How ignorant was the old fart? "I'll speak to him when I return to Midgar," he said. "In the meantime, man the safeties and make sure the coolant supply does not run below 10,000 liters. Send your requisitions directly to me, they'll be approved."

Entaro's relief was obvious. "Thank you, General."

(A/N – as those of you who have played FF VII may recall, the mako reactor at Gongaga suffers a meltdown roughly three years before the events of the game. Recall as well that Gongaga is Zack's hometown.)

…

By midnight, Sephiroth found himself once more on the _Black Mage's Bane_ as he was flown from Gongaga back to Midgar via Junon. He'd finished up his report on the Gongagan reactor – and his sour mood definitely was evident in the brief. He'd blasted the decision to push back the calibrations, and made sure to include the increased numbers of monsters and beasts in the area. Whether the two were related or not, he'd spent the whole afternoon leading a group of SOLDIER Seconds on a cleansing run, spreading out in a huge circular track around the reactor and the town of Gongaga, wiping out every mutated bit of nasty they ran across. It had been a good workout, actually, and had helped to clear his head.

"General, sir," one of his aides whispered at his elbow.

Sephiroth grunted in reply.

"We'll be landing in Junon at approximately 0200 … will you wish to debark?"

"No."

The aide nodded and walked off. Sephiroth sat in the overseer's chair, leaning back, his fingers steepled, index fingers touching his lips. He had come to the realization that the trip to the reactor had actually done him a lot of good. It got him back to _himself_. He wasn't some lovesick pansy, out of control and out of his league. He was The General. Always in control, always in command, _always_.

The situation with Genesis and Cloud … it was out of the ordinary, true. And he did _want_ the boy, that was also true. He had no current lover and Cloud was available, cute, and virginal. Genesis entering the picture had complicated things, but not out of all reason. Although he wasn't entirely sure of the logic he'd used when he'd suggested sharing Cloud, he was now convinced that it was an appropriate option. All three of them would benefit. Sephiroth would get the boy he currently wanted to bed. Genesis would get the boy he _also_ wanted to bed, and perhaps get to be intimate with his general as well. (Sephiroth still hadn't decided about that. Right now it was filed under the mental heading: we'll see what Cloud wants and we'll see how things go.) Cloud would get … well, it was obvious what Cloud would get. Pleasure outside his wildest dreams, with Genesis – adoring and whole-hearted; and with Sephiroth – experienced and salacious. Cloud had already had a sample of Sephiroth's lewdness … he had no idea what he was in for.

But Sephiroth's experience came into play at that point. He would never plunge a virgin into decadence. That took time. The one thing he was sure of was the one thing that Genesis constantly called him on, teasing him about being the Shiva of ShinRa. He was _not_ in love with Cloud. He was becoming more and more convinced that Genesis, although he had been only half-serious, was correct. Sephiroth didn't think he _could_ fall in love.

So as he fell asleep, his mind was calm and clear. He slept better than he had in days.

XXX

Magic class on Thursday was _awesome_! SOLDIER Juarez was impressed and actually even cracked a very small, almost unnoticeable smile when Cloud used 'stop' to halt Lark in his tracks during class on Thursday afternoon. He'd even managed to work the 'fire' materia that had stumped him so hard on the day he'd basically given up. Flame formed out of nothing and swirled around the target, Fire 1, complete. He was so happy he could not help smiling back.

Friday's class was just as good. He used 'esuna' to cure his classmate's confusion, healed the bruise on Lark's forehead (he'd fallen down the day before when 'stop' wore off), and called forth Ice 1 in one of the training rooms, watching as the man-sized crystalline block of ice formed and fell from the sky, breaking into a thousand shards as it smashed into the floor. Cloud finally understood what everyone had been trying to tell him – once the pathway had formed (and what a way to form it!), it was all so _easy_ now! The only things holding him back at this point were his lack of experience and his MP limit. And both those things would gradually increase with time and continued use of his magic skills. Sephiroth really had opened up a floodgate, and Cloud was happier than he'd been in years.

But as he sat outside having a cigarette, taking a break before the last class of the day, Cloud winced as a thought entered his head, and not for the first time. No matter how he helplessly tended to romanticize what Sephiroth had done for him, he kept hearing the words the general had said to him, at the very beginning of their "lesson". They rang in his head, making him feel foolish.

"_Trust me," _he'd said._ "And remember, everything I do, it's to help you. It's part of getting what you want. Understand?"_

Everything I do. Everything. So … when he'd said that he liked Cloud, had that … just been part of helping him with magic? The warm kisses, the way he'd touched Cloud … it had all … been _acting_? And that last kiss. The memory of it seared across Cloud's awareness like a comet, leaving him shivery and half-erect in its wake. Cloud had never been kissed like that in his life. Demanding lips on his, silken tongue sliding into his mouth, a strong hand cupping the back of his head, holding him close. The warm smiles. Those strong arms, holding him tightly so he wouldn't fall. All that, was it really … false?

He felt like an ignorant fool. He almost didn't want to go to the General's apartment later for movies, but he wanted to see how the man would treat him. If it was all part of a magic lesson, then Cloud believed that would be evident in the older man's actions.

Ah, youth. If only things actually were so simple, so black and white.

Genesis liked him. The red-haired man made it obvious, since Cloud had the feeling that Genesis was the type that wore all his emotions on his sleeve. It was … frightening, on the one hand. But also a little refreshing. Someone so open, of course Cloud would be drawn to a person like that, so much his opposite. But … dammit. What the fuck. He needed answers.

He stubbed out his cigarette and got up. It was time to head for class. And later, it would be time to go to the movies.

XXX

The evening was beautiful. The sun went down earlier these days, so it was almost dark by the time Cloud arrived at General Sephiroth's apartment complex. He wore much the same outfit he'd worn to the Turk outing – white t-shirt, white Van's, pale acid-washed jeans, the white beanie. And of course, his glasses. The only difference was a dark blue hoodie with MT. NIBEL BREWERIES across the front. He was wearing his new iron bangle, with some new materia equipped in it, just in case he got to show it off.

He arrived late on purpose. He wanted everyone else to already be there, he didn't want to be the one arriving first and having to spend time alone with the General. Cloud was afraid he'd spend the whole time trying to analyze the General's actions, trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't. He was seized with a strange melancholy as he faced the gated entrance. He stared at the ground, shuffling his feet, wondering if he should just turn around and go home.

"Oy. You Strife?" a voice broke into his reverie.

Cloud looked up. The gate guard was looking at him from inside the wrought-iron gates. "Yes, sir," he answered.

"C'mon in … the general's expectin' you." He opened the gate and allowed Cloud to walk through. "Ya know the way? To the apartment, I mean."

"Yes. I was told how to get there. Thank you." Cloud walked slowly to General Sephiroth's apartment, listening to the echoes of his footsteps. The apartments were very well made – he couldn't hear any sound from beyond the door, not even the doorchime. But soon enough the large heavy wooden door opened … Zack stood there, no surprise, that. He grinned, seeming to have his normal mania turned down somewhat for the casual atmosphere.

"Cloud … c'mon in, buddy," he said, waving Cloud through the door. He had a Mt. Nibel Special Dark in his hand. Ahh, that explained it. He was at that softer, quieter stage of early drunkedness – already!

"Hi, SOL—I mean, Zack," Cloud said, sighing when he was nudged into dropping Zack's title. It was an off-duty, off-base social affair … no need for all that folderol, that's what Zack would say. If he could speak clearly and hold a thought.

"Hey, man … come in here and meet Aeris," Zack grabbed Cloud around the elbow and sped him into the living room, where he almost fell down the stairs.

Aeris was a pretty young girl, roughly Cloud's age and roughly his height. She smiled prettily when introduced to Cloud. "I've heard so much about you, I feel that I already know you," she said.

Zack stood near them, smiling, looking back and forth from one to the other.

"Thanks," Cloud said, shaking her hand when she offered it. "It's nice to meet you." She had long brown hair, which was parted off and tied with ribbons. She wore a dress and seemed entirely comfortable in it, so he got the impression that she rarely wore anything else.

"C'mon, Cloudy … let's get you a drink and let Seph and them know you're here," Zack said, taking Aeris by her elbow and steering her towards the kitchen. He pushed the swinging door open, let Aeris precede him, then followed her in. Cloud brought up the rear.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw that Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal were all there. Genesis was seated on a tall bar stool at the counter, Angeal was leaning against the front of that counter, and Sephiroth was bent over at the refrigerator. Everything in the kitchen was black and shiny, with red accents here and there. Cloud thought it suited Sephiroth perfectly.

Angeal looked at him, nodding his greeting, a small frown on his face. "Strife," he said. Cloud nodded back with a shaky smile.

Genesis' face bloomed into a happy grin. "Cloud! You made it! I was starting to worry," he said, as he jumped up and came around the counter.

"Thanks. I haven't missed anything, have I?" Cloud asked as he stood there, rather uncomfortably, in the doorway. His gaze slid from Genesis to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth straightened up and turned around, a Mt. Nibel Special Dark in each hand. He looked at Cloud, but he didn't smile. Instead, his eyes smoldered as he took the boy in, looking him over rapidly from head to toe. "We wouldn't have started without you," he said quietly. He approached the boy, who was staring up at him, eyes locked on his. "Here. Welcome."

"Th-thank you, sir."

"Cloud … we're in my home. Call me Sephiroth. Please."

"Okay." Cloud raised the beer to his lips, glad for something to do. He drank half the bottle in one go. Sephiroth off-duty and slumming it was no less beautiful than when he was in his leathers. He wore a pair of battered blue jeans that rode low on his hips with a white button-up, unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up to display muscular forearms. A tight white tank only served to outline the chiseled chest and abs. There were words on it, small letters in black. Cloud dropped his half-lidded eyes to read.

"Nothing Worth it is Easy."

Sephiroth surveyed his guests. "Come," he said. "Follow me. The snacks and stuff are already in the theater room, and more drinks, too. Shall we?" He led the way, and when he turned his back Cloud noticed that he had his hair tied back with a black thong. He stepped up behind the tall white-haired man and stared as he walked out, followed by Zack, Aeris, and Angeal. Cloud held back, suddenly anxious. Genesis came up alongside him, eyeing him curiously, eyebrows up. Cloud shook his head and drank more beer, damning his skin for its propensity to blush.

…

Sephiroth's home theater was incredible. The seats were plush and comfortable, the screen was huge!, there was a wet bar and acres of food. The movie they'd agreed on was called "Meteorain", and it was set in ancient Wutai. A hero fights against seeming unbeatable odds to rescue his best friend from the underworld, where he was sent by the hero's nemesis. The cinematography was amazing, the colors too rich to be true, the costumes and acting, simply superb. Sephiroth admitted from the get-go that it was his favorite movie. Cloud admired the leading actor's looks … he was rugged and handsome, muscular but not so 'built' that he couldn't move with lithe grace. The battle scenes were mesmerizing – bloody and violent but filmed in such a way that they appeared to be dream sequences, or ritualistic dances. It was hard to explain. But Cloud loved it.

He'd ended up sitting between Genesis and Angeal. When the movie ended, Zack and Aeris, both looking at each other with eager eyes, said their goodbyes and thank yous, and left. Angeal picked out another movie, a short one called "Gaia Unchained". It was strange and hard for Cloud to understand, although the other three seemed quite involved in it. He snuggled down into his seat – once again between Angeal and Genesis – liking the way the plush material held him. So nice and warm. And what a long day he'd had. What a long stressful week! He was asleep about halfway through the second movie.

…

When Cloud woke up, the theater was almost completely dark. Angeal and Sephiroth were gone … only Genesis was left, sleeping soundly right next to Cloud, his hand lying on Cloud's thigh. He looked at the redheaded commander, who looked almost childish as he slept. Then he carefully moved the man's hand onto his own thigh, and quietly got up.

He found his hoodie and slid into it. Time to go, he guessed. He was by no means drunk, so the invitation to spend the night at Sephiroth's apartment wasn't necessary. Cloud tip-toed out of the kitchen, making his way to the foyer and his shoes. But he was stopped in his tracks by the view out the sliding glass doors in the living room.

Sephiroth stood in the moonlight, smoking. His hair was alive in the silver light, the shadows cast by the moon making him a portrait of black and white. He was motionless, head down, elbows on the railing he had one foot on, one hand pressed against his forehead.

Looking at him, Cloud thought back over the evening. Sephiroth had been a gracious host, accommodating and courteous. But he'd never once touched Cloud. He'd not sat next to him. Cloud had wanted to observe the general's treatment of him, and he'd been … hurt by it. It was like – like he was just another cadet, invited into his home on a whim. He felt that hurt blossom again as he stared at Sephiroth's back.

Cloud walked across the living room and stood just inside the doors, looking out at the general. Smoke from the forgotten cigarette haloed Sephiroth's head. He appeared to be deep in thought. Cloud took the opportunity to really look at the man. His feet were bare. His hair was long and unfettered, flowing down his back and glowing in the moonlight. Cloud let out a shaky breath.

"You said you had something you wanted to talk with me about, Cloud," Sephiroth said, quietly. He didn't turn around. "What is it?"

Cloud had jumped a little at the sound of Sephiroth's voice. He stepped out onto the deck and walked across it until he stood behind the older man. He was trembling but wanted it to stop, right _now_. So he took a breath and casted 'faith' and 'brave' on himself. Immediately he felt his resolve firming, his shoulders straightened up and his voice, when he spoke, was steady. "Yes, sir," he said. "Thank you for inviting me over. I had a good time."

Sephiroth still didn't turn around. "Good. I'm glad."

"And thank you again, for what you did for me on Wednesday. Without your help, I would have been kicked out of the SOLDIER program today."

"You just needed a little push," Sephiroth said, still softly. He lifted the cigarette and took another hit off it.

"And that's what I want to talk with you about, sir."

"Yes?" So softly, Cloud almost couldn't near it.

Cloud stared at him. Why? What had happened? Why was he being so distant? After the warmth on Wednesday, it was doubly hard to take. Then he remembered what he wanted to say. "Was it all acting, sir? The things you said, the things you did … was it all put on, to make my magic pathway open up?" He couldn't keep the pain out of his voice. Perhaps that was a definition of bravery, too: not being afraid to show your emotions. Even the negative ones, the ones that might hurt you. Or embarrass you. Or cost you your heart's desire. Even those.

Sephiroth was silent. Was he thinking? Cloud waited, but when it became apparent that the general was not going to respond, he stepped back. One step, two. And then he was crying. Not sobbing or making overt noises, but the tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He took off his glasses as he turned back toward the doors and began walking away, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Arms came around him, strong, wrapping around his upper body, pinning his arms to his sides. Sephiroth was behind him, holding him tightly. "Don't. Don't go yet."

Cloud knew he should be frantic – his glasses were off! Instead he closed his eyes, tears still damp on his cheeks, dripping off onto Sephiroth's bare arms. The general squeezed him tighter. Cloud waited for him to speak, and when he didn't, Cloud tried to step out of his grasp. It was impossible. The man's arms were like steel bars around him.

"Sir …."

"Wait. Just … wait a minute." They stood there, motionless, for how long Cloud didn't know. His head was down, his tears still leaking from under his closed lids, dripping silently down onto his chest, onto Sephiroth's arms. Behind him, the general was breathing harshly, those arms tight around his arms and chest.

"Cloud." Sephiroth's voice was still soft and low as the pressure relented somewhat. "Turn around."

If it wasn't an order, it was damned close to it. The general's arms relaxed more and Cloud turned within them, his eyes still closed tight. His glasses dangled from his left hand. A finger under his chin. Kisses on his face, a warm tongue licking the tracks of his tears. "Cloud." The general's hands stroked their way down Cloud's arms, onto his sides, and down, pressure as they slid onto Cloud's hips.

Cloud's body gave a subtle shudder, and he wondered if 'brave' was already wearing off … but then realized this had nothing to do with fear. It was something else entirely. He blindly raised his face, coming up on tiptoes, raising his arms and burying his fingers in that silky-soft hair.

Sephiroth pulled back slightly. "No."

Cloud stopped. It felt like his heart stopped. His face crumpled, his head fell back, more tears began to leak down his cheeks. They were immediately licked up.

A deep rough voice explained. "I meant, no … it wasn't all acting. I wouldn't have had to go that far just to open up your pathway. I meant what I said, Cloud. I like you. And …" he pulled Cloud in tight against his body for emphasis, "I want you. I _want you_."

Hungry lips found Cloud's, kissing him, a deep soul kiss that made Cloud's head spin. Sephiroth's hands slid down over Cloud's buttocks, grasping him, lifting him, pulling him in and up against the general's groin, letting Cloud know just how much he was 'wanted'. Cloud shivered, whimpering a little, opening his mouth to let that marauding tongue in. Sephiroth groaned and flexed his hips against Cloud's. Since he was taller, he was standing with his legs slightly spread, knees bent … all the better to undulate his hips and press his throbbing erection against the smaller male, again and again.

Cloud was gasping, making little shuddering moans of pleasure deep in his throat, as Sephiroth's tongue plundered his mouth. He remembered, in a vague way, that the general had seemed to enjoy him sucking on his tongue on Wednesday, so he did that now, sucking it deeper into his mouth, starting up a rhythm that unconsciously mirrored the increasingly passionate thrusts of Sephiroth's hips, the way his fingers squeezed Cloud's ass, the breaths that gusted on his face.

Sephiroth pulled away with a groan, tossing his head back, his body curving as he slid his clothed erection alongside Cloud's. The boy was hard, too. Good and hard. The older man lifted Cloud up, holding him tightly by the hips, by the buttocks, and moaned when he felt Cloud's legs naturally come up and around his waist, linking behind his back.

"S-Sephiroth!" Cloud moaned, head back, eyes still closed. He pulled on that white hair, and Sephiroth was on him with a throaty growl, kissing and licking his mouth, his cheek, and then down under the curve of his jaw, nipping and licking Cloud's neck. He gasped again as a warm wet tongue slid into his ear, fluttering and licking, mimicking again the thrusting of that heavy bulge against his crotch. His earlobe was nibbled, sucked fiercely as gusts of breaths from Sephiroth's nose tickled his ear canal.

"Uhn – nn – nn," Cloud couldn't help it, he couldn't keep quiet even if he wanted to, little gasps of pleasure, with each press of Sephiroth's erection on his, even through their clothes, it felt so good, so good. "I – I want … I want …." What did he want? "Please!"

"Yess." Sephiroth's mouth came down on his again, his hands sliding up inside Cloud's t-shirt, stroking his skin, seeming to light him on fire. Fingertips grazed hard little nipples, then pinched and pulled them, making Cloud shout softly, his hips moving too, now, matching Sephiroth's movements. The boy clung to him, hands hooked around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist, it was all Sephiroth could do to keep himself from biting and clawing and _taking_.

In the living room, Genesis stood there, hands to his mouth, eyes wide, shaking. He wanted _so badly_ to go out there, to join in, to be a part of it … but the look on Sephiroth's face … the sounds Cloud was making … the beauty of their bodies as they strained against each other. How could he ever justify interrupting this? He watched, his own erection straining and twitching against the front of his jeans, breathing heavily, all his muscles tight and trembling.

"Cloud," Sephiroth growled against the boy's ear, biting his earlobe, nipping at his neck, licking with a long flat tongue along the column of his throat. His knees bent, he lowered Cloud to the ground, then settled himself between the boy's thighs. Cloud shivered as he felt Sephiroth's hair come down onto his face, touching him before anything else did, an early warning of pleasure to come. Laying between Cloud's legs, his clothed erection still pressed tightly to Cloud's, he began to move his hips again, sliding alongside and bumping his dick into Cloud's, dry-fucking him through their clothes. He ripped Cloud's t-shirt up, then attacked his chest. Lips and teeth licked and nipped pink nipples, sucking them hard, pulling them into his mouth one at a time, giving them his full attention. Cloud shuddered and shook, little words of pleased encouragement pouring from his lips, some of them making no sense whatsoever.

Sephiroth knew that language.

So did Genesis.

How to describe the sensations? Like electricity shooting along his veins, like pleasure was in his every cell, it was amazing, it was incredible. It built and built, making him feel feverish. He – he needed to come!

"Cloud!" Sephiroth's growling voice against his ear again. Then he raised up on both arms, pressing his clothed cock hard against Cloud's crotch, sliding and rubbing, gasping for breath, desire like a fire in his heart. He wanted to tear Cloud's clothes off and fuck him raw, that's what his cock was screaming for him to do. Instead he got control of himself – barely – and slowed down. The strokes of his cock against the younger male's became sensuous, slow, torturous. "Oh yeah," Sephiroth said shakily, as he nudged Cloud's balls with the head of his dick, through his jeans. He pressed it further back, right over where he figured Cloud's virgin opening was, pressed it again and again as he put all his weight on one arm and reached down to unzip Cloud's jeans. He slid his hand into the opening and petted Cloud's hot, hard cock, slowly.

The reaction was immediate. "Ah!" Cloud shouted, the dual stimulation overwhelming him.

Genesis, his hands still covering his mouth, couldn't help himself. He slid one hand down his body, sliding it into his jeans, and grasped his achingly hard erection. He stroked himself, in time with Sephiroth's movements. Oh, Goddess. Oh, my sweet Goddess. The moonlight shone down on the men out on the deck. Sephiroth's flexing hips, Cloud's shaking body, the sounds of their passion, Genesis was in thrall. Beautiful. It was so beautiful.

"Ah! …Nn! … Please! Sir please oh please, I—I need … !" Cloud was incoherent but he couldn't stop himself. He was burning! The man over him, holding him, kissing him, feeling him, stroking his dick … "Ahh!"

"Cloud," the general said, feeling himself teetering on the edge. The boy's voice, his begging, was pushing him towards it, faster and faster. "Cloud, " he groaned, "look at me, baby, and come for me."

"Come with me," he growled, hot and sexy, knowing exactly what it would do.

Cloud's eyes opened, he looked up into the burning green eyes staring down at him.

Sephiroth gasped as soon as Cloud's lids parted and he looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He came like a kid - lost all control and came so long and hard he thought maybe something came loose inside, shuddering, shouting, dirtying himself. His face blazed with it, his eyes glowed with it, his voice thrummed with it. God damn, it was so. Fucking. GOOD.

Cloud looked up and _saw_ … and that face made his dick flex in Sephiroth's hand and he came all over himself, all over the general's hand, he shouted with pleasure as his muscles locked up, his body thrashed with joy. Sephiroth wasn't even stroking him anymore, but that didn't matter, it all welled up and overflowed and he cried out over and over until his voice broke and he collapsed like a puddle of Cloud, gasping for breath, aftershocks making him shudder with pleasure.

Sephiroth didn't fall onto Cloud, instead he knelt between his legs and gathered him up, kissing him and murmuring in his ears, petting him and stroking his face. Cloud's eyes were shut again but he kissed them open, losing himself in the depths of variegated blue – and that was what he could see by moonlight! "Sweet … oh my sweet boy," he said, over and over. "Stay. All right? Stay."

Cloud nodded, wanting to reach up and put his arms around Sephiroth's neck, but not having the strength to do so. His voice purred in his throat as he said, "yes."

Genesis had come like a geyser, right along with Cloud and Sephiroth. He watched them soaking in their afterglow, murmuring to each other, kissing, Cloud chuckling breathlessly at some nonsense of Seph's. Smiling ironically to himself, he thought "This isn't _quite_ what I meant when I suggested we share." He didn't know what to do. The connection those two had … it looked like something that had been growing for a long time, not something that was new since Wednesday. They looked so … right … together, dammit! FUCK.

Fuck fuck FUCK!

Then Cloud sighed and said something Genesis couldn't hear, and Sephiroth laughed. His head went back and he laughed, and the sound was so happy and open and free, Genesis couldn't bring himself to do anything that would ever change that. He quietly withdrew from the doors, walked across the foyer and let himself out the door, without making a sound. He left his shoes behind but he didn't care.

Out on the front steps, a figure slowly stood up. Genesis' face hardened, but when he recognized Angeal, he slumped.

"Come on," the older man said. "Let's go get drunk."

XXX

**End Chapter 17**

**Aww … do not despair, Genesis fans. This story is **_**not**_** over.**

**Oh, Cloud m'love … here starts **_**your**_** roller coaster ride. XD**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed … and thanks to all who review, alert, and favoritize. It means a lot! :D**

**Ahvienda**


	18. Chapter 18 The Long Weekend, Pt 1

**Chapter 18 – Long Weekend, Pt. 1**

**Hello again! Hope you like. ^_^**

**Warning: Yaoi relations, filthy language, adult sitches.**

**DisCl: No, I'm afraid I don't own, or profit from writing about, FF VII.**

Cloud had said, "Wow … that was even better than Thundara," and Sephiroth had laughed out loud. He chuckled affectionately and kissed Cloud again. He petted the boy, stroking his face, his neck, his arms. Holding him close, he made the afterglow a thing all its own: sweet sensation, whispered endearments, warm kisses, and soothing touches. Seph didn't care that he was practically dripping with cum inside his jeans, he didn't care that he was smearing Cloud's cum all over himself. The fruits of their passion. It was all good.

Cloud didn't want to fall asleep, but the languor that was possessing him was beginning to pull him downwards away from consciousness. He felt so weak! If Sephiroth hadn't been holding him up, he'd've fallen onto the flagstones and cracked his head open. But so what. The General _was_ holding him, so close, and the delicious feelings his lips and fingers caused in Cloud were paradoxically keeping him awake and lulling him into sleep at the same time.

Sephiroth wanted to continue. He wanted to lick and suck and fuck Cloud in the worst way. He wanted to teach him _everything_. But there was time for all of that. Tonight was not … right … for any of that. He looked down at Cloud, who was watching him through half-closed eyes – those amazing eyes! – and kissed his mouth again, sweet pressure, sucking his lower lip in, nibbling it softly. Cloud let out another moan. The boy was still trembling in his arms, so desirable, so beautiful. He'd said he would stay. Sephiroth would not have let him go, one way or the other, but having him say he wanted to stay was the _best_. "Come on," he murmured into his ear after releasing his lower lip reluctantly. "Let's go to bed."

Cloud looked up at him, a spike of desire stabbing at his insides. It almost _hurt_. But in a delicious way.

Seph chuckled, correctly reading a renewal of heat in the boy's sharpened gaze, and feeling a responding tightening within his groin. "Be a good boy," he said, kissing Cloud's cheek. "Here … up we go," he continued, and rose to his feet, pulling Cloud up with him.

Cloud's head spun briefly as his blood tried to figure out which way it was supposed to flow. Sephiroth still held him, close, looking down at him. One hand released his waist and stroked down his cheek, petting his face and touching his lips. Cloud stretched up on tiptoe and pressed his lips to Seph's, kissing him with innocent desire, his tongue touching tentatively. Sephiroth's grip tightened as he returned the kiss, feeling heat pool in his pelvis. He pulled away with an effort, a soft groan accompanying the movement.

"Stop that, vixen," he said, humor and lust throbbing in his voice. He rearranged the smaller male, holding Cloud clamped tightly to his side, and led him back into the apartment, sliding the glass door closed behind them.

It felt like a long walk to his bedroom, especially since Cloud didn't seem to have full use of his muscles back yet. But they made it. He lifted the boy and laid him on the large soft bed, then undressed him with swift careful movements. Cloud's cheeks flared with color as he shyly put his hands over his privates, but his gaze never left Sephiroth's face. "Be right back," Seph said, leaning down to kiss him again, pulling away and looking down at him, then not able to resist sliding his mouth down to kiss and lick and suck a soft pink nipple into his mouth. So soft. So good. It perked right up in his mouth, becoming a nard little nubbin that teased him with a reminder of _other_ erectile tissue he could suckle. Cloud moaned with reaction, one hand weakly coming up to lace his fingers through long tresses of soft white hair. Sephiroth hummed in response, then made himself pull away. He let his fingers glide down Cloud's body as he moved back. Then he turned and went into the adjoining master bath.

Cloud's eyes drifted shut. So good. It was amazing how good he felt. All tension had left his body. He felt the pull of sleep but resisted it yet again. He could hear water running in the bathroom. Then Sephiroth was back, with a warm wet washcloth and a fluffy towel. He cleaned Cloud up in the near-darkness, pretending not to notice when his ministrations caused a reaction in the boy's body. (Seph's cock noticed, though. Did it ever!) He cleaned him up thoroughly, then dried him with the thick soft towel. He went to his closet and retrieved a pair of silken pajama pants and helped Cloud into them, admiring the way they clung to his body and outlined his semi-erect penis. He kissed the boy again and went back into the bathroom.

After cleaning himself up and donning a pair of pajama pants, he returned to find Cloud hovering on the verge of sleep. He pulled him up onto one of the pillows and got into bed beside him, pulling Cloud close and into his arms, laying the soft warm blanket over their intertwined bodies. Sephiroth was on his side, facing Cloud, who was laying on his back, pulled close in the General's embrace. One of Seph's legs came up to lay across Cloud's body, one of his arms pillowed Cloud's head, and with the other arm he pulled him still closer, 'til they were pressed together tightly, every inch touching.

Cloud turned his head, still fighting sleep, nuzzled his face into soft fragrant hair and found his mouth lined up with Sephiroth's ear. He licked his earlobe softly, then tongued it into his mouth and sucked it lazily. His fingers played with a strand of white silkiness. The General growled in response, his arm around Cloud's waist tightening. "If you keep doing that …" he threatened with a heated whisper. Cloud huffed out a nose laugh, right into Sephiroth's ear, who gasped and popped his lobe out of Cloud's mouth. He turned and captured those sweet lips in another long, sensuous kiss. It left Cloud gasping.

Fighting his desire to fuck Cloud into the mattress, Sephiroth pulled away and kissed Cloud's cheek. "Sleep, baby," he whispered, stroking his fingertips down Cloud's face. He started at his forehead, lightly let the pads of his fingers slip down over Cloud's eyes, nose, lips, and chin … then did it all over again. And again. And again.

Cloud struggled half-heartedly. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to kiss … and whisper … and do some more _things_ with Sephiroth. Sleeping was a waste of perfectly good alone time!

"We have time," Sephiroth said, understanding. "Don't worry … I'm not going anywhere. We have all weekend, if that's what you want, baby." His tone was soft, mesmerizing, slow and deep. Lulling. His fingertips were almost magical – soft soothing touches, pulling Cloud into sleep.

"Y-you … I ….. yess …." Cloud's voice trailed off and his eyelids fluttered closed as he lost the battle. His breathing slowed and deepened, his face relaxed, he seemed to melt in Sephiroth's arms. Pulling him in until he was pressed hard against the boy's limp body, Sephiroth groaned softly against Cloud's hair. God damn it. He shook as he pressed a kiss against the boy's hair, then licked his lips and made a little face. Yech. What was the shit he put in his hair? Well, he shouldn't sleep with it in, that was for sure.

Sephiroth carefully extricated himself from Cloud, careful to not wake him. He padded across the carpet, his pajama pants tented with another vigorous erection that he studiously ignored. He retrieved another warm wet washcloth from the bathroom and grabbed up the towel again, then he softly, carefully, used the washcloth to wipe-wash Cloud's hair. Dampening it darkened the color even more. The boy didn't stir, making the General smile. He blotted most of the dampness away with the towel and threw everything onto the floor, lifting the blanket to slide into bed with Cloud again.

As soon as his weight settled in next to the boy, Cloud turned and wrapped himself around Sephiroth's body, snuggling in, muttering something the General couldn't understand. His face nuzzled into Seph's neck, soft little breaths puffing against his skin. Legs and arms slid around him, tightening, gripping with surprising strength. Sephiroth layed there, stunned by the heat that was flooding up from his groin, gritting his teeth. Eventually he began to relax, and wrapped his arms around Cloud, holding him close.

The reaction was instantaneous: Cloud began to move again. He slid up onto Sephiroth until he was practically laying on him full-length. He snuggled into the older man's body, murmuring, moving lethargically until he had himself perfectly fitted to the long male under him. He laid his head on Sephiroth's chest, right over his pounding heart. Perfect. His breathing slowed once again as he drifted deeper into much-needed sleep.

Sleep was a long time in finding General Sephiroth. His dick twitched and flexed against Cloud's body, where it was fitted snugly alongside Cloud's soft relaxed member, no matter that there were two layers of silk pajama pants between them. The boy's balls were draped across the base of the afore-mentioned erect cock, and that sensation was pure _torture_. One little move, one or two tiny adjustments, and he could have it lined up perfectly with Cloud's hot tight luscious virgin hole. Seph was sweating with the effort to restrain himself. He caught himself, several times, petting Cloud's ass with both hands. He had to forcibly stop himself from grinding into the boy. Once he moved, meaning to gently slide Cloud off him – and resulted in furthering his torment when Cloud snuggled in more, innocently rubbing himself on Sephiroth's body, pressing in closer. The gentle weight of his balls, moving on Seph's cock … maddening!

Sephiroth sighed, shuddering with lust. It was going to be a very long night.

XXX

Genesis was silent all the way to Angeal's apartment. He stared out the window, watching the nighttime scenery slide by. He had nothing to say. His depression threatened to overwhelm him. In his mind, he had two repeating thoughts: one – the beautiful episode he'd just witnessed (and shared, however unfulfilled he'd been left), and two – he had lost his chance. Angeal drove silently, seeming unwilling to interrupt his friend's reveries.

In no time at all, they were pulling up in front of Ang's apartment. Angeal got out immediately, then came around and blustered Genesis to get out, too. "Come on, loser," he grunted, and pushed Genesis in front of him to walk to the door. Angeal unlocked the door and Genesis drifted inside. Without words, Ang got two bottles of whiskey from his bar and opened them. One, he handed to Genesis. The other, he upended and drank from, seven or eight long pulls. He gasped after swallowing, wiping his lips with his forearm. "Come on, drink," he ordered Genesis. "It'll do ya good."

Genesis looked at his friend, then down at the bottle in his hand. He frowned but did as he was told.

An hour later, two drunk buddies were laying haphazardly on Angeal's couch. The TV was on although neither one was paying it much attention. "I tried ta warn ya," Angeal said, trying to _not_ say 'I told you so'.

"Yeah, yeah … I know, man," Genesis said. He was usually a giddy mouthy drunk, but tonight he was borderline morose. He felt like he'd burst into tears if he didn't keep a tight hold on himself.

Angeal pushed the bottle towards Genesis' lips again. "Go on, drink," he said. "Ya need more, doncha?"

"Yeah." Genesis drank, feeling the liquor burn down his gullet. He gasped after swallowing, like Angeal had earlier. "Fuckin' Sephiroth."

"Yeah," Angeal agreed. "He's somethin' else, all right."

Genesis looked at Angeal, suspiciously. "You …" he lost his train of thought. So he took another long pull off the bottle while he thought about it.

"Me what?" Ang asked, belching loudly. He smiled.

Genesis didn't even notice. "You, uh," he began. False start. Another drink. Then, "You … you _see_, right? I mean, you can see that he's, that Sephiroth's …."

Angeal burped again. "That he's sex on legs?"

"Yeah! That!" Genesis pointed his bottle at the TV, somehow thinking that gave emphasis to his words.

"Havta be blind not to," Angeal said. "Men, women … hell, _everyone_ falls under his fuckin' spell."

"I know, right?" Genesis said. He drank some more. Angeal's words sunk in. Finally. "So …" he smiled crookedly, "… _you_ under his spell, too?"

Angeal shrugged. "In a way." He shifted on the couch, took another drink and finished off his bottle. He got up to get more, swaying slightly until gravity agreed with his brain that he was upright and moving.

Genesis watched his friend go. Angeal was still a bit of a mystery to his friends. He wasn't an open kind of man. Oh, he was, but only to a point. "Yeah," he called out to Ang in the kitchen, "but would ya let him fuck ya?"

Angeal came back in unsteadily, with two more bottles in his hands. Not sure if he got more whiskey, he'd finally given up on trying to correct his double vision and had just grabbed a couple anonymous bottles. He opened one, his lips pursed as he appeared to consider Genesis' words. Finally, he sat back down next to Gen on the couch and said, very seriously, "Probably."

Genesis looked at him, surprise etched on his fine features, then exploded into laughter. Angeal, unable to resist the sound, joined him after a moment. They laughed until tears glistened in their eyes. Genesis recovered first, surprise surprise, and wiped his eyes as their laughter died down. "Oh, man … I think I'd actually pay to see that."

The look on Angeal's face started him laughing again. Then Angeal was, too, rolling back on the couch, clutching his stomach. "Stop … stop … dammit …."

The laughter died down again. They drank. "Ahh," Genesis said, finishing his bottle. Angeal handed him one of the new ones. "Thanks, man."

"No prob," Ang said.

After a few minutes silent reflective drinking … "Well … I _did_ let 'im fuck me," Genesis said.

"Yeah, I know," Ang responded.

"And it was everythin' you'd think it would be."

"Yeah, I know … you told me. 'member?" Angeal took another long drink off the new bottle.

"Yeah." Genesis did, too.

Angeal was silent, looking at his friend. "I wonder 'bout that sometimes," he said. "You … you're a top, aintcha? So, y'know … why?"

Genesis squinted back at him, thinking about that momentous statement. Question. Whatever. "Well … it jus' didn't matter. Y'know?"

"'Splain it to me."

Genesis had a naughty, _dirty_ grin on his face. "Man … I woulda let him do _anythin_'. Tops and bottoms and all that crap jus' didn't matter no more. The fucker is _good_." The liquor had loosened up Genesis' already-loose inhibitions.

Angeal grunted in reply, his gaze fixed on the redhead's face.

"Course I got 'im back," Genesis said, lifting the bottle to his lips.

"Huh?" Genesis hadn't _told_ him about this? Wtf?

Genesis gave Ang a long, rambling rendition of the night he'd gone to Seph's apartment to have it out with him about Tomo. Lots of it didn't make much sense, but the gist of it got through. Although Genesis hadn't literally _fucked_ Sephiroth, he'd definitely 'gotten him back.'

"Ya never tol' me about tha'," Angeal slurred, a little frown on his face.

"Naw."

"Why not?"

Genesis gave a loose shrug in reply.

"When was this?" Angeal still watched his friend, blinking groggily.

"Hmm … 'bout a year after he fucked me in the Trainin' Room."

"A … a _year_? Whoa."

"Yeah," Genesis replied, looking at Angeal through one eye. "What about it?"

Angeal snorted. "Yer a dumbass, that's what about it."

Music from the TV … _that kind_ of music. "Whoa," Genesis said, after blinking at the screen for a few seconds. "Sex."

Angeal looked, squinting. "Not yer kind."

"So?"

Angeal snickered. But they both watched. The acting was poor but the guy was hung like a horse and the woman had big well-shaped breasts. They leaned back on the couch, clinked their bottles together in a toast, and had some good drunken-friends-watch-porn time.

Ah, whiskey. Your powers are legendary.

XXX

Sephiroth woke up first in the morning. He could feel that Cloud was still laying mostly on top of him, but the blanket covered him completely. Unless he was mistaken, the boy was drooling onto his chest. He could not have cared less. Cloud was in his bed with him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him gently up along his body. The friction was nice. Very nice. He fell back into a doze.

When he woke up again later, it was because something was tickling his nose. He chuffed out a breath, eyes still closed. Whatever it was, it blew away from his nose with his breath, then came right back again. Sephiroth lifted a heavy arm and rubbed his nose, turned his head slightly to the side. His eyes cracked open. There was … there was something _yellow_ in bed with him and it was tickling his nose. He stopped rubbing his nose and rubbed his eyes instead, then opened them, craning his neck to look. He blinked. He blinked again. It was Cloud's _hair_.

Seph pulled the blanket the rest of the way off Cloud's head and stared. Golden yellow spikes. That's what he was seeing. He blinked a couple more times, not comprehending what his vision was telling him. Then he gently rolled Cloud off him to the side, got up on one elbow, and looked down at him. His vision had been correct. Golden-blond spikes stuck up from Cloud's head, came forward onto his forehead, layered down the sides of his face. It was … how to describe it? Sephiroth had never seen anything like it. But it was cuter than fuck! And the color … luminous was a good word. It set off Cloud's skin perfectly, and Seph could hardly wait to see what the total package would look like once Cloud woke up and opened those amazingly blue eyes.

Package. Hmm. Sephiroth lifted up the blanket, untied the pajama pants, pulled them open, and looked. Golden-blond wisps of pubic hair framed Cloud's relaxed, surprisingly long, slender penis. Sephiroth wanted to nuzzle his nose into that hair, inhale Cloud's scent and lick him 'til he begged for mercy. A shudder went through him, and he had a bad moment wherein he wondered if he was really awake. A _flex_ from his morning wood made that perfectly clear. Yeah – he was awake.

Careful not to wake the boy, Sephiroth got out of bed, lifting the blanket off of Cloud, and just stood there at the side of the bed and _looked_. Muscular, well-formed arms, softly-sculpted chest and abdominal muscles, cute little dip of a navel, those sexy groin lines that pointed the way to his sleeping cock … the trail of golden hair that started just below that navel and led downward to merge with the patch of soft blond pubic fuzz. The pale pink nipples he'd sucked a few hours ago. Seph's cock throbbed as it pointed directly at the person it desired. Sephiroth agreed with it. Holy fuckin' hell, the boy was sexy.

Restraining himself with an effort, Seph turned away and walked into the bathroom, relieved himself (he had to bend practically double in order to do so), brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, and returned to the bedroom. Cloud still slept. Sephiroth re-tied the pajama pants and carefully laid the blanket back down on the boy, smiling as he looked at that hair. Beautiful!

He went on into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee brewing … then got out a huge frying pan and put in a whole package of bacon to fry. In another pan he scrambled eggs. He toasted English muffins. There. Breakfast sandwiches, and damn good ones, too, once he put slices of cheese on them to melt. His stomach growled. Making up a tray with huge cups of coffee and glasses of juice, he returned to the bedroom. To find that Cloud was awake. He tried not to let on how much the boy's face affected him. Those eyes … and that hair. Gods, he _wanted_ him. So much.

"Hey …" Sephiroth said softly. "Hungry?"

Cloud's sleepy eyes widened a bit and he sniffed at the air. Coffee. Bacon. Ohh yeah. He nodded a bit shyly and sat up the rest of the way, those gorgeous spikes moving slightly as he did. Sephiroth joined him on the bed and laid the tray down on the bed between them. Eight breakfast sandwiches and extra bacon on the side. "Help yourself," he said as he picked up a sandwich, eating fully half the thing with his first bite.

The menfolk took care of the morning's first, most pressing business: stoking the furnace.

"Mm," Cloud said, crunching down onto a slice of bacon. "Good."

Sephiroth grinned wolfishly around a bite of sandwich, the muscles in his jaws working as he chewed. Yeah, it _was_ good.

XXX

Several miles away across the Plate, two men slept comfortably in yet another manpile on Angeal's floor, legs intertwined. Genesis' face was once again nestled in Angeal's armpit, and Ang had an arm draped around Gen's waist. Why is it that our unconscious bodies seem to so easily know what we need? Why do we ignore it? Why do we fight it like we do? Life is too short for such nonsense.

XXX

Cloud was nice and full. The coffee was full-bodied and delicious. He leaned back against Sephiroth's headboard and smiled as he swallowed another mouthful of it. "Thank you," he said, looking at the vision that was Sephiroth, reclining sideways across the bed on the other side of the tray.

"You're welcome."

"I didn't know you could cook," Cloud said shyly, practically hiding behind the big mug.

"Taught myself after … after I left the lab," Sephiroth said, bringing his own mug to his lips. To forestall further questions and to keep from putting _that_ damper on the day, he said, "Do you want to shower first?"

The lab? Cloud heard what he said, but fixated on the question instead. "O-okay. Unless you want to."

"No … it takes me a while because of my hair. You go first. Come on, I'll show ya how it all works." They got up and walked into the huge master bath. The shower was a large walk-in with frosted glass doors. Seph got Cloud a towel and showed him the water controls, then pointed out all the soap and shampoo and stuff.

Cloud looked in the mirror and froze. His hair! He shot a look at Sephiroth, a look akin to fear on his face. Swiftly, the older man was at his side, one hand reaching up to tug at a long blond spike.

"I don't know why you hide it, and you don't have to tell me. But I think it's amazing, and I don't want you to hide it with me." He kissed Cloud's lips, pulling him into a back-breaking hug. He kept kissing – Cloud's cheeks, his eyes, and into his spikey golden hair. "Please."

Cloud was near tears, and he wasn't sure why. He nodded wordlessly and put his arms around Sephiroth, returning the hard hug. He felt it … the bulge of excited manflesh against his belly, and it caused a wave of heat to rush through him. His body gave a very perceptible shiver.

"First things first … shower," Sephiroth grumbled, reluctantly letting go of the sexy boy.

Smiling up at him tremulously, Cloud nodded again.

…

Later, Sephiroth emerged from the bathroom, a towel draped carelessly around his hips. His hair hung, only towel-dried, slightly darker, in long tresses down his back. Cloud watched as he made his way to the closet and began to look through it. "What would you like to do today?" he asked, fingering his way through a rack of shirts.

The words hung in the air as he felt a tentative pair of arms come around his waist from behind. Soft hair tickled his back as Cloud leaned his face against him. Lips pressed kisses on the muscles of his back, little puffs of breath tickling, too.

"Oh," Seph said softly. "I see." He turned around within the circle of Cloud's arms and looked down at a blushing face. Gods, he was gorgeous. And … _fuck me_, Sephiroth thought. The boy was naked.

That was pretty much the same thought going through Cloud's head as he looked up into shining green eyes. Sephiroth was so handsome. Tall, beautiful body … but what in the world did such a man want with Cloud Strife? He ducked his head with the thought. Maybe this would all be over come Monday … maybe he just wanted him for a weekend of sex. But …. Would that be so bad, though?

Yes. Yes it would. He thought it would feel like being a fallen angel: no longer allowed in to heaven. All you would do was long for that which you lost.

"What are you thinking about?" Sephiroth asked, one finger under his chin, lifting Cloud's face so he could look into his eyes. So incredibly blue … several different shades of blue, he saw. Beautiful.

"Nothing," Cloud said.

In response, Sephiroth kissed him, with all the longing and maddened desire he'd been suppressing since last night. What tortures he'd gone through! He needed this, needed it badly, he thought, as his dick tried its damnedest to poke Cloud through the towel. Fingers at his waist, tugging at the towel. It slipped away and Sephiroth's cock touched Cloud's skin. The General groaned and grabbed Cloud, moving quickly back to the bed where he flung them both down onto it.

"Cloud," he groaned, "I … I don't know if I can go slow …." His face nuzzled into Cloud's neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive area where it joined the shoulder.

Cloud moaned, tilting his head to the side and giving the older man free rein. "Don't! Don't go slow!" he gasped. He'd been imagining Sephiroth in the shower, all naked and soapy, the whole time he'd been waiting. "I need you!" he sighed, turning his head to intercept those lips.

They did not disappoint. Insistently, the white-haired man kissed his lips, nudging them open and sliding his tongue in with a strained moan. Tongues met, stroking each other, teasing, Cloud's rather clumsy attempts coming off as sweetly virginal in Seph's mind. He teased Cloud's tongue out and into his mouth, then sucked it, knowing the boy would like the sensation. He was right. Cloud felt each pull like it was deep inside him. The warmth in his pelvis began to build. Gods, he was so hard. It almost hurt … and he hadn't even been touched yet!

Abruptly, Sephiroth sat up, pulling Cloud with him. He yanked the boy to the edge of the bed, dangled his legs off the side, and knelt between them. Seph's hands were everywhere: stroking Cloud's arms, pinching his nipples, tugging his hair, squeezing his thighs. The only place he didn't touch was the one place that needed it the most. Cloud was becoming frantic with need … gasping, he held on for dear life, kissing the older man with desperate desire.

Sephiroth pulled back with a groan, looking down at his little lover. Cloud's cock was straining up from his hips, dripping wet and twitching. He tweaked one of Cloud's nipples at the exact moment he touched his penis, rubbing a finger all over the engorged head, spreading the pre-seminal fluid all over it. Cloud shuddered, unable to take his eyes off what was happening in his lap. His touch felt so good! So different from his own! His cock was twitching, his body was shaking, and he began to moan softly, his hips moving in a jerky fashion, unsure what to do.

"Cloud," Seph groaned, "touch me too." His hard member jutted proudly out from his hips, again pointing at what it wanted. When Cloud's hand wrapped around it, Sephiroth's hips bucked in response, once, twice, again. "Ah, gods … that's good, baby. Mmm yeah," he hummed.

Cloud was stricken by the sense of delicate power this gave him. That he could – maybe? – make the General feel good? He slid his fingers through Sephiroth's pre-cum, coating his cock with it, and began a squeezing, stroking rhythm, from tip to base and back. Seph's hips began moving with the beat, sliding himself into and out of Cloud's hand. Cloud watched, eyes slitted with intense desire. His own need flared inside him, burning, burning. Fuck, the man had a beautiful dick. He wanted … he wanted ….

Cloud slid off the bed onto his knees, pushing Sephiroth down with surprising strength. He fell on top of him and began kissing and licking his dick immediately, no build-up, no lead-in, just full-on cock worship. Sephiroth shouted with startled pleasure as those pink lips kissed the head of his member, the hot tongue coming out to lick at the slit, licking up and swallowing the fluid that had gathered there. "Cloud!" he groaned, hands on the boy's head.

Cloud kissed his way all the way down the long hard member, then licked and sucked at the base, practically chewing at it when his teeth came into play. He had no plan, no repertoire of skills to draw from, he was just doing it. He licked the General's balls and leaned back for a moment to admire the way the scrotal skin moved and shifted on its own, reacting to his touch. Then he was overcome again, grabbing Sephiroth's cock and kissing kissing kissing.

It was too much. Seph knew that he was going to come all over the place if he didn't do something soon, and Cloud hadn't even sucked it yet! But he didn't want to stop him, it was mesmerizing, the frantic lust Cloud was displaying. He tightened his grip on Cloud's hair, meaning to pull him off his cock, but Cloud fought it.

"No," the boy growled, looking fiercely up at him. "Give it to me," he said, a low throaty purr. He popped the head of Sephiroth's dick into his mouth, sucked hard, then looked up at him again as he let it slide out. "Please! I want it," he moaned, voice hoarse.

Helplessly, Sephiroth let go of Cloud's hair. The boy's mouth took him in again, sucking hard, pulling it into his mouth, lips clamped tight around taut flesh. He moaned around it, eyes rolling back in his head a bit when his lids fluttered closed. _Jesus Christ_, Seph had the presence of mind to think … _he's getting off on it! _Cloud's hand gripped him tight around the base, holding Sephiroth's cock steady against the onslaught of kissing, licking, and sucking.

"Cloud!" Seph's voice was helplessly wanton … it wasn't just that it _felt_ amazing, but the visuals! FUCK. He put a hand on Cloud's head, not to restrain him, but to let the boy feel it, petting his hair, pulling it. Cloud's body was shaking as he slid his lips down as far as he could, cheeks hollow as he sucked hard, breathing rapidly through his nose, his own cock weeping and throbbing, his legs spread wide, hips twitching and bucking. And he was the one _giving_ head!

All Cloud could think was, _he likes it_ … and _I want it_. _I want it! _He moaned over and over, whenever his throat was free, he was seeing sparks behind his eyelids. _Sephiroth's face … I have to see his face …._

He angled his hold and opened his eyes, looking up at the beautiful white-haired man. He was watching, mouth open, a blush across his cheeks, eyes half-closed, panting, teeth clamped onto his lower lip.

When Sephiroth saw Cloud looking up at him, eyes wide and dark with desire, that did it. There was no holding back, there was no waiting, there was nothing but white-hot joy that exploded in his groin. "C-coming!" he gritted out, trying to warn Cloud, giving his hair a little tug. But the boy shook his head and took him in, swallowing.

"God! God! Ah, yes, Cloud!" Sephiroth's body spasmed as ribbons of cum shot out of his flexing cock, into the hot waiting mouth of the blond. Seph's hands gripped Cloud's hair as he bucked his hips, pushing his dick further into that _mouth_. He … he saw the boy's throat convulse as he swallowed, again and again. He was _drinking it_ … his first time, and he was drinking every fucking drop! These thoughts made him convulse again, shooting another load, which was immediately sucked and licked up, swallowed, and then he was sucking more, draining him, pulling it out, every least bit, sucking and swallowing, sucking and swallowing, oh. My. Fucking. Gods.

Cloud was whimpering with pleasure. Good, so good. He kept sucking even after he knew there would be no more, licking with his hot tongue as Sephiroth gasped for breath, staring down at him, shaking with reaction. He sucked it all the way in again, a bit easier this time as it wasn't quite so hard now, and convulsed his throat muscles around it, trying to get more. There was one more drop, he just _knew it_. He _sucked_, hard. Sephiroth shouted, hands fisted in Cloud's hair.

"Gods! Stop, baby, stop! Too … too much!" Hyper-sensitive, the pleasure was killing him, he couldn't take it! He pulled the boy off his dick, shuddering as a long string of saliva connected the slightly swollen red lips to his dick. It hypnotized him for a moment, then Cloud licked his lips and it broke. Sephiroth pulled Cloud up onto him, hugging him fiercely, kissing him, doing a little worshipping of his own.

Had he found a beautiful boy, or what?

"Uhn," Cloud moaned, his eyes half-closed. His cock was pressed between their bodies, and the sensation was too good. He bucked his hips, sliding it against Sephiroth's belly, as he was kissed like he'd never been kissed before – especially not by a humming, beautiful man like _this_.

"Wait … I have something I want you to try," Seph panted. He couldn't get to his feet, he didn't think his legs would hold him at the moment, but he could – and did – crawl back onto the bed. He laid down on his back and hung his head over the edge. He looked at Cloud where he waited, staring at Sephiroth with hungry eyes. "Come here," Seph said. "Kneel down."

Cloud did as he was told although he couldn't really see where this was going. All he knew was, he needed to come. Like, now. He crawled over to Sephiroth and kissed him, long and lovingly. The older man's upside-down position gave a whole new sensation to their sliding tongues. Then Sephiroth pushed him away and up, pulling his hips toward his face, making Cloud kneel in front of his hanging head.

"Do it," Seph said. "Fuck my mouth, Cloud."

Cloud stared down at him, mouth agape. "I … I can't …."

"Do it. I want it. Do it," Sephiroth pulled him in and gave Cloud's dick a lick. The boy's hips bucked in response.

"But … what if I hurt—"

"You." Lick. "Won't." Lick. "Hurt." Lick. "Me." Kiss, lick, take the head in and _suck_. Cloud shouted as pleasure ripped through him, after all – he'd never felt these sensations before. Sephiroth used the suction to pull Cloud toward him, then grabbed his hips and forced him to move.

The unique position made a virtual straight line of Sephiroth's throat. He cushioned his teeth with his lips and pulled and pushed at Cloud's hips, _making him_ fuck his waiting mouth. Cloud was groaning, his hands pressing on Seph's chest, gasping for breath, eyes squeezed shut.

Push, pull. Push. Pull. Not having to push so hard this time. Not having to pull so hard this time. Sephiroth smiled as he felt the boy's instinctive drive for pleasure begin to take over. Now Sephiroth could let go, concentrate on moving his tongue on the top of Cloud's cock, and suck.

Cloud was beside himself. He opened his eyes to see that fucking gorgeous body laid out in front of him. He looked down to see his own hips thrusting his hard dick into and out of Sephiroth's _mouth_. He could … he could _see_ the man swallowing! Gods! "Are …" he growled, he gasped, not even recognizing his own voice, "are you … all right!"

"Mmmm," was the only response he got, along with hands that slid up the backs of his thighs, to cup and caress his ass. They squeezed. One finger slid teasingly into the cleft of his buttocks, following his movements.

"Sephiroth! Oh, yes, Sephiroth!" This … this was outside of anything he'd ever heard of, ever dreamed of! But since he was now reassured that Sephiroth was okay … Cloud's hips snapped to. He started a fast deep rhythm that had him gasping and mewling with almost-unbearable pleasure, Sephiroth's humming encouragement adding to his joy at the myriad of sensations. GODS it was good!

Then the finger, wet and slippery, teased his entrance. Cloud shuddered as another layer was added to his pleasure, his desire. He was rapidly approaching … yes … aw gods yes … the finger slid inside, burying itself and stroking, stroking, touching something deep inside that shocked him HARD into _the most_ violent orgasm he had ever fucking had!

"Sephiroth! Ahh! Sephiroth!" He couldn't stop shouting, moaning his name. His back arched, cum shot out of his cock, helplessly he looked down as he shuddered with it, and saw Sephiroth's throat moving as he swallowed it all. Cloud's hips kept moving, on their own!, his insides knotted up, he was shuddering and shaking, it was amazing, so wonderful, god, so wonderful. Tears welled up in his eyes as the beauty of it all crashed into his heart, even as the finger stroked one last time, Sephiroth sucked lazily, licking up every last drop, and he collapsed in a panting, crying, boneless heap on top of the most beautiful man in the universe.

XXX

**Hope you all enjoyed that. hehe **

**Back soon with the continuation!**

**Ahvienda**


	19. Chapter 19 The Long Weekend, Pt 2

**Chapter 19 – The Long Weekend, Pt 2**

**Back again! Hope you all like it ….**

**Warnings: Man-on-man action, language, etc etc**

**Picking up from where we left off:**

Okay, Sephiroth thought, maybe he'd taken Cloud to the edge of lewdness a little early in their … relationship.

If, indeed, an actual relationship was what Cloud wanted. Seph _thought_ that's what the boy would want, but he was never entirely sure when these things began. He decided that he, himself, would push for it this time, though … something about the boy got under his skin and he wanted to have the time to explore that. Fully. Not to mention that the guy was a beauty in his own right.

He was sitting out on the patio/deck in the sunshine, running his fingers through his hair occasionally as it dried. A cup of coffee, if a container that huge could be called a "cup", sat on the small table to his right, steaming in the still-cool morning air. It was actually late morning now, but he'd drink the coffee until the pot was empty. He _liked_ coffee.

After Cloud had blown his wad down Seph's throat, he'd fallen on top of the older man where he still laid spread-eagled on the bed. His rapidly-softening member had slipped from Sephiroth's mouth with a small pop, dangling in front of his face. Seph had stretched out his tongue and given it a loving salacious _lick_, and was rewarded with a gasping "Guh!" and a full-body shudder as Cloud reacted to the touch. Which made Sephiroth chuckle. He reached out, grasped Cloud's hips, pulled him close … and sealed his open mouth to the smaller male's groin, blowing out air to give him a rousing 'zerbet', which made his whole pelvis vibrate, which made him choke out another cute "Guh!" which made Sephiroth laugh even more.

Cloud had pushed himself away from the bed with shaking arms and said, "What … what the fuck are you _doing_ down there?" and then fell backwards onto the carpet. The poor kid had had a long week. He'd been wiped out again after their … episode … so Sephiroth had bundled him back into bed, naked as the day he was born, kissed him silly, and left him in the semi-darkness to recover, to sleep as long as he liked.

Gathering up Cloud's clothes (after emptying his pockets and leaving his PHS, wallet, ID, etc on the nightstand), he'd tossed everything into the washer and ambled into the kitchen. More coffee. On the way out to the patio he'd spied Gen's shoes in the foyer. Frowning at them, he'd gone to check the TV room – nothing. Spare bedroom – nada. Office – still nada. Genesis had left without any shoes? Maybe Ang had given him a ride? No telling.

Now, out on the patio in the warm sunshine, the "Problem of Genesis" was under review. Last night, when "Gaia Unleashed" had ended, he and Angeal were the only two awake and still watching. Ang because that movie was one of his favorites, Sephiroth because he'd never seen it before and was intrigued by the notion that a planet could be sentient. (A/N – hehe) Seph went to the bathroom, and when he came back, Angeal was leaving. They did the bro-hug thing, the burly brunet had left, and Sephiroth had walked back into the home theater. He stopped and stared. Genesis and Cloud were both asleep, curled towards each other. Gen's hand was possessively placed on Cloud's thigh and the boy's head was on Genesis' shoulder – almost on his chest. Sephiroth felt a stab of something that was akin to jealousy. Their faces were toward each other, sharing breaths. Well. If they were gravitating toward each other, even in sleep … that said something, didn't it? He had turned around and walked out, grabbing his cigarettes out of his coat pocket, and headed out to smoke on the patio.

Then … well … yeah. After Cloud had found him there, he had heard Cloud's pain. When he'd become aware the boy was crying, it had been like a needle in his heart. Those tears, as they fell onto his arms, were so, so bitter. He had had to confess. _I like you. I want you_. All too true.

Sephiroth took another drink of coffee. He had been involved in triples before, although generally it was himself and two ukes (or, memorably, subs). None of those triples had been long-term. He was a bit unsure of the mechanics that would be required to make a triple with two semes work, but had been willing to give it a go. Now … did he still feel that way?

Not really.

_No_, actually. He tortured himself with the picture of Cloud going down on Genesis, the way he had an hour or so ago with Seph. No, he definitely did _not _still feel that way. So … what was he going to do about it?

But wait – why had Genesis just _left_ last night, instead of getting his groove on and molesting Cloud? Was it solely because he'd fallen asleep? Was he going to show up at Seph's door at any minute, demanding equal 'alone time' with Cloud? Seph frowned. What would he do if that happened? Could he still be magnanimous enough to leave it up to Cloud? Jesus Christ, he didn't think he could. Another mental picture: Genesis scissoring his fingers in Cloud's sweet ass, the boy blushing and gasping and begging for more as the redhead sucked one of those luscious nipples ….

Son of a _bitch_. He wanted to kill something.

When Gen got a glimpse of that hair … and those eyes … there was going to be a problem. It was no longer about "cute". Cloud was a sexy, gorgeous, willing partner … did it get any better than that? Oh, wait – he was also virginal! Son of a _fucking_ bitch! Everyone was going to be after his ass!

FUCK.

He knew what had to be done. He was going to have to come clean to Cloud, tell him what the "plan" had been, and see how he wanted to proceed. It still all came down to Cloud. But. What if Cloud reacted, like, badly? What if he decided he didn't want either _one_ of their pervy asses? (Remember, he'd said much the same thing to Genesis, not three days ago. Fuck.) What if it went the opposite way and he decided he wanted to give a threesome a try?

TOO MANY FUCKING QUESTIONS, goddammit!

He groaned and rubbed his face, then looked up at the clear blue sky. He took another sip of coffee. It couldn't wait until tomorrow to spill his guts to Cloud – what if Gen showed up and took the decision out of his hands? He'd have to do it today … as soon as Cloud woke up. Shit.

XXX

When Cloud _did_ wake up, he stretched with languid grace, feeling soft warm sheets against his … skin. He suffered a moment's disorientation, opening his eyes and blinking in the twilight of … General Sephiroth's bedroom.

He was naked in the general's bed.

Memory slammed into him like a ton of bricks. Oh my sweet everloving gods. Sephiroth had … and then he'd … and then they'd … oh holy Shiva. His body flushed with a full-body blush, he squeezed his eyes shut and realized that he was smiling like a crazy man, a giggle trying to work its way out of him. The things they'd _done_! Cloud had had no idea! Sure he'd looked at some porn – what teenaged boy didn't? – but never homosexual porn, never. So although you could figure out the … mechanics of what would be involved, the reality was something else entirely. Odin. Who knew he could feel like that?

He suffered a moment's embarrassment when he remembered begging the General to come in his mouth. He shuddered when the vision of his cock thrusting in and out of Sephiroth's upside-down _face_ flashed before his eyes. His dick stirred sleepily, getting itself geared up to become a full-on morning wood. Whoa.

He needed to piss. He needed some coffee. And he needed … clothes? They were gone. But the pair of pajama pants he'd worn last night was hanging on the chair in the corner. He got out of the huge bed and slipped them on, tying them tightly around his hips. They were far too long, but workable. Off to the bathroom.

In the kitchen, coffee was still steaming in the pot, so he poured himself a big mug-full and took a sip. Mmm, good stuff. He glanced into the living room as he ambled past it – empty. But outside, on the patio, a vision of loveliness sat in a chair in the sunlight. General Sephiroth, combing his fingers lazily through his hair, staring off into the distance. He wore a pair of jeans and that was it. His muscular arms and chest, the chiseled abs, his surprisingly dark-lashed eyes – gods, he was so fucking handsome, Cloud was stricken once again. Was this gorgeous person, _his_? If he was, for how long? His rep was legendary, if the rumors had anything to say about it.

Cloud shook himself. _Don't be that way_, he thought. _Don't think about the ending when we're just at the beginning. I hope._

Sephiroth looked over and saw Cloud at the open sliding glass doors, a cup of coffee in his hand, bare-chested and staring at him. He smiled. "Good morning," he said, making a little 'come here' gesture with his coffee-less hand. "Sleep okay?"

Cloud smiled back. "Yeah," he said. "Thanks." He stepped out onto the patio and walked over to the General, setting his cup down on the little table between two of the chairs. Sephiroth caught his hand and brought it to his lips, gave it a little kiss, and smiled up at him. Cloud's dick said "WELL HELLO THERE, BEAUTIFUL!" but Cloud squelched the knot of desire in his belly and smiled back.

"HELLO TO YOU TOO, CUTIE!" Sephiroth's cock answered Cloud's, but he shifted in his chair and tried to ignore it. "Have a seat," he suggested, indicating the chair that sat alongside his. "I see you found the coffee."

"Yep. Thanks," Cloud said, sitting down with a sigh and picking up the cup again. He sipped at it, then leaned his head back onto the high back of the chair, letting his head angle to the side so he could look at the General. Who was looking right back at him.

They smiled at each other like idiots. Then Cloud blushed with all the attention and Sephiroth chuckled.

It was Saturday. Unless some kind of emergency erupted, they were both off. They had the rest of the day, and Saturday night, then Sunday … it seemed like forever, stretching out in front of them. Privately, both of them decided to make it last, to enjoy every second. Cloud berated himself for sleeping away the past few hours. Sephiroth worriedly considered holding off telling Cloud about the "Triple Play", so as to not ruin the weekend. It was a real possibility, and a real worry. He wanted Cloud. He wanted him to _stay_.

But he couldn't do that. It could all blow up in his face at any second with the reappearance of Genesis. So, after a few minutes of companionable silence, he said, "Cloud … I have something I need to talk with you about." His serious tone had Cloud's attention immediately. "Did Genesis talk with you at all this week?"

Cloud looked at him, frowning a little. He remembered the 'picnic' with the red-haired commander and said, "Yes. Well, kinda. Why? Did something happen?"

No, something _didn't_ happen, Sephiroth thought ruefully. Yet. Fuck. "Will you tell me … what did he say?" What did the fucker _do_, that's what Seph really wanted to know. The red-headed bastard.

"He, uh, he said he liked me. And that he wanted to date me," Cloud answered, keeping his eyes locked on Sephiroth's with effort. But he couldn't control the light blush that pinked up across his nose and onto both cheeks.

"Did he do anything?" The question was asked lightly, even as the General inside him sprang to his feet and reached for Masamune.

"He kissed me," Cloud admitted, with a little shrug of one shoulder. How embarrassing. Why had he allowed it? Well, truthfully, it wasn't like he'd had any choice at the time.

"I see." The mental Masamune sliced Genesis' head off and a black boot kicked it into a handy sewer. Sephiroth shifted in his seat and turned his upper body to face Cloud better. "We … have something to discuss. Cloud, you said on Wednesday that you trusted me. I hope you'll remember that, because I only want truth between us. I'm gonna tell you fucking everything, and I hope you'll listen until I'm done." _Don't leave_, he wanted to add. But didn't.

"Of course," Cloud said, a little frown between those amazing blue eyes.

"Genesis and I discovered early on that we both liked you," Sephiroth began. "I don't know when it was for him, but for me it was cemented the night of the dance. Remember?"

How could he fucking forget? Cloud nodded.

"He thought he had … oh, hell, there's no other way to say it nicely … he thought he had _first dibs_," Sephiroth frowned as he said those words but kept on speaking, "and he called me on it. We met in my office, and that's … well … that's when the subject of 'sharing you' first came up." His eyes searched Cloud's face when he stopped speaking.

"Sharing me."

"I know it sounds bad. But just listen, please."

"I'm listening," Cloud said softly.

"I didn't want it to turn into some kind of fucking competition. Something that would end up with you torn in the middle. So, we agreed that it would all be up to you. I had made it clear to you, I think, that I liked you … and Genesis got his chance while I was out of town this week … and last night we were going to approach you about it. To see what you thought. To see if you even liked either one of us … or both of us." Jesus, now that he said it flat out like that, it sounded so fucking stupid. God damn it.

"Question," Cloud said.

"Yes?"

"If that was the case, then why were you so … distant last night? If you were planning on something like that, why did you, uh, pull away?" Cloud's cheeks were red. Whether it was embarrassment or anger was still to be discovered. His voice was soft but firm.

Total honesty, right Sephiroth? Right? Fuck. Sephiroth stared at Cloud. How the kid had sliced to the heart of the matter just. Like. That. "I wasn't happy with the idea anymore." There. Truth, just not the entire truth.

Cloud's eyes were still locked on him. "Okay." He'd let that go for now. "It didn't happen, though. You guys never said anything. And I woke up alone with Commander Rhapsodos."

"Yes."

"And then I got up and …."

"Yes."

"So … you left me there with him, at some point. Why?" A small spike of hurt in his gut. "You … gave up?"

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably. "You two guys were, kind-of sleeping together in the TV room. Your head was on his shoulder. I thought, if you two gravitated toward each other in sleep, then, maybe your decision was obvious, and already made. I wasn't happy about it, but I couldn't … I couldn't interfere if that's what you wanted. I had been the one to insist that it all had to be up to you." He wasn't happy with that statement. It sounded … wimpy. Like he wouldn't have _fought_ for Cloud. But at the time – he wouldn't have. He just hadn't known.

"Where did the commander go?"

"I don't know."

"When did he leave?"

"I don't know."

"Question."

"Go ahead, Cloud."

"Whose idea was it? The sharing, in the first place."

Oh, fuck. "Mine." Sephiroth refused to look away. He would take responsibility for his own actions. It's what the General of the ShinRa Armies did, dammit.

"I see." Cloud finally looked away. He stared into the depths of his coffee cup, then raised it and took a sip. There was a short pause, during which Sephiroth stared at blond spikes fluttering in the breeze and Cloud stared at his feet. Then Cloud cleared his throat and said, "And what do you think about that idea now?" Softly. So softly.

FUCK. "No." Firmly.

"No?"

"I don't want to. I don't like the idea at all, it makes me want to go Attila on Genesis when I even think about him putting his hands on you." Cloud looked up at him. Sephiroth looked back, green eyes gleaming possessively.

"But … if I decided that's what I wanted? To share?" Cloud looked away, took another sip of his coffee. His hand was shaking slightly.

Sephiroth took a deep breath. He let it out. He thought about it. He pictured himself, Genesis, and Cloud in his big bed. A rapid shuffle of scenes played out across his inner viewscreen – Cloud sucking him off while Genesis fucked the blond from behind … fucking Genesis while he fucked Cloud … watching while Genesis and Cloud kissed, tongues wrestling … finding out that Genesis and Cloud had gotten together without him …. White eyebrows came together in a frown. "I … don't know if I can anymore. Since Wednesday, I … I'm selfish. I want you to myself." He paused. "I'm sorry. For all of that. For talking about you and for … thinking about treating you like that." Finally, Sephiroth looked away. Was this what shame felt like? His eyes were drawn back to Cloud by movement.

Cloud was nodding, and when he spoke his voice was low. Fervent. "Commander Rhapsodos is nice, and he's pretty, and he's obvious with his emotions and stuff … and that's attractive … especially to, you know, someone like me."

"And me, I admit it," Sephiroth said. "I've fallen under his spell, temporarily, a time or two."

A quick glance from Cloud. Ooh. Goodness. Bet those were some stories worth hearing. He blushed, considering it. Then he went on, his voice even lower, gritted out … "I like you. I … I only want _you_."

And in a heartbeat, Sephiroth was _on him_. He flung himself out of his chair and onto Cloud, kneeling between his legs and leaning in, arms coming around him and pulling him close. He had a brief glimpse of startled blue eyes, and then he was kissing him, kissing him, lips and tongue and teeth, showing with his mouth the way those statements had affected him. The fervency died down, slowly, he pulled away and looked down at a gasping, blushing Cloud and said, "Good." Then he laughed, he couldn't help it, it just came bubbling up filled with relief and joy.

"Question, since this is 'Total Honesty Day'." Cloud had a little smile when he said that.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Go ahead, Cloud." Kiss.

Kiss back. "What was the secret?"

XXX

Genesis woke up on the floor of Angeal's apartment with a raging headache and a right arm that was totally numb, since it was being smashed under his body at a weird angle. Shit. He sat up and worked through an outrageous session of pins and needles, then looked around. He was alone. But there was a potion on the coffee table and he uncorked it and drank it gratefully. Headache gone. Arm all better. Other assorted aches and pains associated with sleeping on the floor, gone. Nice.

He got to his feet and went in search of his host. The first thing he found was a pot of coffee on the burner, so he helped himself to that, doctoring it up with cream and sugar, then ambled to the bathroom and pissed for what felt like EVER. Washing his hands, he grabbed the cup of coffee and went looking for Angeal again. Found him! Out on the balcony, sitting at the little table and reading the paper.

"Hey," Gen said as he walked out. The view from up here was spectacular, on the edge of the Plate. Amazing.

"Sup?" Angeal grunted. He kicked the other chair out a bit, his way of saying 'have a seat'. "Find the potion?"

"Yeah … thanks man," Genesis said, seating himself and taking a pull off the coffee cup. "Ahh. This is good too."

"Help yourself, you know how it is around here." He nodded at a covered plate on the table.

Gen pulled a cloth napkin out of the way. Donuts! "Nice. You been shoppin'?"

"Quick run earlier this morning," Ang said, taking a hit off his own coffee.

Silence fell as Genesis picked a donut apart and ate it in little bites. A comfortable silence, not one of those strained ones that make everyone nervous. "Mm," Genesis said, washing down a bit of donut with a mouthful of coffee.

"Mm-hmm," Angeal agreed.

"What's on your plate today?" Genesis asked.

"Nothin' much. Got some shit to take care of around here, goin' to the gym later, stuff like that. You?"

"Same."

"Uh-huh."

"What does that mean?" Genesis eyed him over the rim of his coffee cup.

Angeal folded the paper and set it on the table. "You need to talk to Seph, right?" His eyes took in Genesis' messy hair and rumpled clothes. The redhead made 'I just woke up and haven't done anything to myself yet' look good.

Mr. Rumpled sighed. "Yeah. I guess so." He sighed again.

"You could just call him. Got anything to say that has to be said face-to-face?"

Genesis frowned. "This isn't me _chickening out_. This is me backing off and letting my friend have something he needs and wants."

Angeal shrugged and drank some more coffee.

"If you'd seen 'em, you'd know," Gen finished.

"What about what Strife wants?"

Genesis guffawed. "Oh, come on! Who doesn't want Sephiroth?"

"Doesn't mean he doesn't want you, too, right?" Angeal's eyes were fixed on his friend's.

"Well … maybe. But … shit. If you'd'a seen 'em … heard 'em … it wasn't like Sephiroth's usual modus operandi, y'know? He was … they were …" Genesis' voice trailed off, remembering the two of them together last night, their faces, their voices. Ah, Goddess, their bodies.

"Yeah." Angeal got up and stretched. "Well, go over and see 'im then. I'll be around later if you wanna do something. All right?"

"K. Can I use your shower?"

"Yep. You still have some clothes in the closet."

"Cool."

XXX

Sephiroth's face had momentarily blanked when Cloud asked about the secret, then he laughed. He got up off his knees, pulled Cloud up, then sat on Cloud's chair and pulled the boy onto his lap. "You have to be sitting here for me to tell you that."

Cloud settled himself comfortably and looked at the General expectantly.

Sephiroth kept his arms firmly around Cloud's waist and leaned in to rest his chin on the boy's shoulder. He spoke softly. "Let's see … it was either Saturday or Sunday, your first weekend here. Remember?"

Cloud nodded.

"I had taken Midori shopping … and then later went back with him to his room. He had a new roommate. But he said he slept with earphones in, so …."

Cloud nodded again, still not really getting what was coming, but a frisson of goose bumps traveled up his spine. Probably from the nearness of the General of the ShinRa Armies.

"I saw you."

Cloud looked at him. "O-kay … " Then, he froze. "Wait."

"I know." Kiss to his bare shoulder.

"You know … that I was …."

"Awake, and watching … and participating." Another kiss, this one with tongue and little nips of teeth.

Cloud's hands came up to cover his face. "Oh my gods," he moaned. How embarrassing! How fucking mortifying! How—

"It was the biggest turn-on of my life."

Cloud's breath came shuddering out from behind his hands. Oh. My. Gods. He … he'd … oh fucking hell. He fell onto Sephiroth's chest, hands still over his face, cringing with embarrassment. "Oh, fuck," he moaned out loud.

"I found myself putting on a show for you, didn't know that, did you. Everything I did after I knew you were awake, it was for you."

Another shuddering breath was the only response.

"I'll never forget it. I came so hard I thought my toes would never uncurl."

Heavy breathing behind hands.

Kiss. "You watched me. You obeyed me. You came with me. And it was the hottest fucking thing ever."

A huge shuddering sigh as Cloud's hands dropped to his lap. He wasn't blushing anymore, he actually looked kind-of pale.

"Wh-why didn't you _say_ anything?" Cloud's voice was low.

"I did … don't you remember? 'Come with me,'" Sephiroth growled, then smiled into startled blue eyes.

"I-I mean _after_, dammit! Jesus Christ, you don't know how damaged I was! I was totally freaked out! I couldn't figure out what possessed me! You … you, like, _molested me_ by proxy!"

"I _know_. Wasn't it great? I knew then, that I had to meet you. I had to find out about you. Forget what I said about Wednesday, I knew I liked _that person_ on that first weekend. Fuck Genesis and his bullshit about first dibs, I got that too!" Sephiroth laughed, squeezing Cloud closer.

"You … you're a perv," Cloud muttered, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

"Yeah." Kisses on his cheek.

Silence for a little while. Then, "Are you … _my_ perv?" Tentative, cautious, eyes downcast.

"You know it," Sephiroth growled.

"I-I'm serious," Cloud said, lifting his eyes to warily look into Sephiroth's.

"So am I. You are _mine_." Arms like bands of steel tightened around Cloud's body.

"And you're mine," Cloud said, looking into fierce green orbs. "Ex-exclusively. Please."

"I won't have it any other way." Fingers tipped Cloud's chin up, soft lips kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his ear. "_Mine_," Sephiroth whispered into that ear.

Cloud turned his head to press his lips against Seph's. "Mine," he whispered back. And then his arms came up around Sephiroth's neck, clinging to him tightly as their lips met. The kiss was gentle, loving, soft, sweet. Cloud felt his heart pounding in his chest, so hard. He was breathing like he'd just run from a level 80 serpent. Their lips came apart, leaving them panting at each other, foreheads touching.

A tinkling ring tone broke into the moment. Sephiroth tilted his head, listening. "Katy Perry?" he said, with a little laugh.

"That's my mom!" Cloud shouted, jumping up, falling onto the flagstone flooring – "Whoa!" shouted Sephiroth – then scrambling to his feet and running into the apartment, trying not to trip again over the long pajama pants legs. The ringtone continued and then was abruptly cut off.

Sephiroth could hear murmuring, but not much more. He rose to his feet, stretching, and picked up the two coffee cups. He ambled into the kitchen, rinsed the mugs in the sink and set them aside.

A telephone conversation:

Cloud: (picking up his PHS, walking out into the living room) H-hello? Mom?

Mom: Hi, honey!

C: Mom! Wow!

M: (Laughing) You sound out of breath, dear. Did I catch you out on a run?

C: No-no … just ran to get the phone, Mom. Wow … it's really great to hear you … is-is everything okay?

M: Oh, goodness, yes. Just calling to hear my favorite son's voice, and to check in, you know.

C: Oh, good, then. (Smiling) It's really great to hear my favorite Mom's voice, too.

M: (Pause) Goodness, dear … I have to say … I think Midgar must be agreeing with you. You sound, well, almost like you're … happy.

C: (Smiling) It's going really good here, Mom. All my classes are going great, and I haven't been kicked out of the SOLDIER program, because, you know, I can run and all that. Oh! And I found out I can do magic!

M: Magic! Oh my! Wait 'til your Grandma finds out, she was telling everyone the Strifes have always been nulls and that she was worried about you.

C: Definitely not a null, Mom.

M: I am so happy to hear that, sweetheart. Are you eating right? Taking care of yourself?

C: Yes, _Mother_. (Little laugh)

M: (Hand over the phone, stifling a small sob. Her son actually laughed just then. He laughed!) (Deep breath) Good, good. I just worry that you aren't feeding yourself correctly there.

C: Well, I definitely learned to stay away from the Chow Hall lentil soup. I thought I'd never stop pooping.

M: (Laugh) I don't like lentils either! I guess you discovered that _they_ don't like _you_.

C: In a big way.

M: So … what other news is there? Come on, tell Mother.

C: Well …

M: (Giggles) I knew it! Spill!

C: (Pause, wherein Cloud looks up as Sephiroth enters the laundry room off the kitchen and moves the clothes from washer to dryer) I … I met somebody, Mom.

M: (Soft voice) Oh, Cloud. Really?

C: Yeah. It's … y'know, all new, Mom, but … it's really great. (Sephiroth comes out of the laundry room, shuts the door, and smiles at Cloud. He smiles back.)

M: (Sounds of crying)

C: Mom?

M: (Sniffles) I'm sorry, dear. I just … I can't get over … the change in you … I've been so worried about you … my sweet baby boy … I'm so _happy for you_! (fiercely)

C: You knew, right Mom? You knew I had to leave there.

M: (Sniffles)

C: Mom … thanks. Really.

M: I love you, baby boy. (Sniff)

C: Love you too, Mom.

M: (Hand over her heart) Well! That's enough of that, right? (Breathless laughter)

C: (Laughs)

M: (Hand over mouth again)

C: Okay, well I better get going.

M: (Fierce again) You write back to your mother, you little scamp!

C: I will! I promise!

M: And call an old lady in Nibelheim sometime.

C: What old lady is that?

M: (He made a _joke_!) (Laughs) Call me sometime, dear.

C: I will. Bye Mom … love you.

M: Love you, too, darlin'. Bye-bye now.

In Nibelheim, Ms. Allwyn Strife sat down in the little chair near the phone and cried. How long since Cloud had laughed? How long since he'd joked with her? Years. Years. And … and he'd _met someone_! "Thank you, Odin, Shiva," she whispered, raising her eyes heavenward. "Thank you for showing me the right path. Thank you."

XXX

Cloud shut off his PHS and sat there for a minute, picturing his Mom and their house … Nibelheim … and was fiercely glad he was here and not there. Even though he did miss his Mom.

A hand petted his head. He turned to see Sephiroth leaning over the back of the couch. "Okay?"

Cloud nodded with a little smile.

"Everything all right at home?"

"Yeah."

Pause. "And, us? Are we good?" Cloud looked over his shoulder at Seph, noting the serious expression on his face.

"Yeah," Cloud began, getting up and turning around to kneel on the seat, reaching up to pet Sephiroth's hair, his face. "Mine."

Sephiroth straightened, did the same things to Cloud. "_Mine_."

"Even though you are a perv," Cloud whispered, with a little smile.

Sephiroth just laughed. He pulled Cloud toward him and into a hug. The positioning, Cloud on his knees on the couch seat and Sephiroth standing behind it, meant that Cloud's face was pressed against Seph's chest during this tight hug. His attention was caught and held by a pale coral-pink nipple, just a few inches from his face. He stared at it. Then he raised one hand and touched it lightly with his index finger. Sephiroth stopped breathing. Cloud traced the outline and then leaned forward, giving it a little kiss. Sephiroth's breath gasped out. Cloud's tongue slid out, lightly touching the tip of it to the now-hardening nipple. He watched it as it got even harder, rising up and blushing a more defined pink. He blew on it. It grew a bit more. Leaning in closer, Cloud took the whole nipple in his mouth, sucking, making those cute little suction noises as he did so. "Mmm," he hummed, and nibbled it lightly, liking the feeling of it between his teeth.

"Cloud," Sephiroth groaned, his voice a bit shaky.

Cloud looked up, his mouth still latched onto a completely erect nipple. Sephiroth stared down at him, eyes wide, panting lightly. Cloud closed his eyes and kept on sucking. He liked it. And he thought Sephiroth liked it, too. Evidence? – the now-hard penis pressing against Cloud's upper abdomen. Cloud sneaked his hand up between them and petted it through Seph's jeans, at first gently, then harder as Sephiroth pushed it against him. He let the nipple pop out of his mouth and turned his attention to the other, which was looking distinctly jealous. He babied it, kissing and cooing, lovingly licking it as he raised his other hand to give Seph's hardness the two-handed treatment.

One hand undid the button at the top of those jeans.

The other unzipped them, slowly.

One hand for each side of the opening, spreading it wide and pulling downward slightly. One hand gently wrapped around the hard length, the other reached inside and cradled tight balls, rolling them lightly and squeezing gently. (If there was one thing Cloud knew how to do? – it was jacking. Plenty of experience at _that_.)

Cloud switched his mouth back to the first nipple, which was angrily flushed and waiting its turn impatiently. He bit his way over to it, then licked Sephiroth's whole 'breast' roughly with the flat of his tongue. He worked his way back and did the same to the left side. He leaned back and took in the picture: gleaming with his saliva, bite marks here and there, reddened nipples poking out at him, the whole thing heaving with Sephiroth's panting breaths. He leaned in and latched on, sucking and biting, then switched and did the same on the other side. Cloud left a hickey near the left nipple, then made the other side happy by leaving his mark over there, too.

His hands had been busy during all this nipple-loving. Pre-seminal fluid had been smeared all over Sephiroth's erection, giving a nice slippery feel to Cloud's sliding hands. Yes, he was jacking him two-handed, squeezing and pulling, sliding a curved finger over the top of the head, setting a maddeningly lazy pace.

Sephiroth stared down at the vision in front of him. He … he wasn't having to _do_ anything. His nipples were burning, tingling as they received loving treatment from the little blond. He was shaking as he watched it all, hanging on to the back of the couch. "Cloud," he whispered, his voice raspy and shaky with need.

"Mmm," Cloud replied, leaving another bite mark near his right nipple. _Mine_, he thought. He moved his hands faster, squeezed harder. Sephiroth gave a gasping moan, so Cloud leaned back, hands still stroking, stroking, and looked up at the General, licking his lips, eyes dark with desire … and possession.

"Cloud! … Cloud, I'm gonna …" Sephiroth shook, his dick _flexed_, and Cloud latched on, taking the head into his mouth, just in time to catch Seph's cum as it spurted out, again and again. He moaned softly, sucking, eyes rolling back in his head, swallowing, sucking, swallowing, sucking, ohh yesss.

Sephiroth shouted out his release, getting a paradoxical rush out of only being touched by Cloud at his dick. A standing orgasm is a whole different world, and he arched his back as his knees trembled and his muscles bunched up, spasming, watching the blond drink it all down. God DAMN. It was so fucking _good_.

When it was over, he stood there, head back, wiped out, panting as he canted forward with his thighs pressed against the back of the couch. Cloud let his dick pop out of his mouth, gave the head a little lick (_twitch_ from Sephiroth), and looked up at the vision that was the post-coital General. Holy hell. His skin was flushed, his chest rose and fell with his panting breaths, his hair flowed down in an unbroken sheet down his back, the bite marks and hickeys on his chest stood out in sharp relief. He looked like sex personified.

Cloud stood up on the couch and gave his big man a sweet long kiss, holding him close, petting his face, giving back what he was given last night in his first experience of a loving afterglow. (Falling onto your lover and/or pulling away, falling immediately asleep – Sephiroth considered these the mark of an inexperienced buffoon at love-making. You had to lead a lover softly back from orgasm, make the fall back to earth a sweet loving journey, not a jarring cut-off.) Cloud had already learned that it felt good to be treated this way, and in the way of a new lover, he wanted to make Sephiroth feel just as good.

So he petted his arms, stroked his back, kissed his cheeks and his neck. He murmured sweet nothings in his ears and kissed them afterwards. He pulled him forward until he fell over onto the soft couch, laid him down, and put a pillow under his head. Cloud stroked his chest and face, then layed down on top of him, listening to his heartbeat and his breathing, petting him, until Seph's breathing steadied and deepened. Cloud had coddled him into sleep.

Leaning up carefully, Cloud looked into his face. He seemed so young when asleep, his sleeping face was so cute! He slowly got off him and covered him up with a light blanket. Then he walked into the kitchen, pumping a fist into the air as he went. Yosh! He grinned. Happy sleeping satisfied lover = mission accomplished.

Now if his own erection would settle down. He looked down at it. Oh, well. Later. He giggled softly.

Out the kitchen window, he saw a red head walking down the long winding roadway toward Seph's front stoop. Genesis? Oh, shit! Have to catch him before he rings the bell and wakes up my baby! Cloud sprinted for the door, then yanked it open just as the commander was reaching for the chime.

Genesis stood there, his arm outstretched. Who … "Cloud?" he gasped, taking it all in. The hair, the eyes, the naked upper body, the low-hanging pajama pants … the erection. "Cloud Strife?" he gasped again, staring, looking him up and down. "Is … is that YOU?" Maybe … no, definitely … he needed to re-think giving in so easily!

Cloud frowned. "Shhh!"

**End Chapter 19**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Part 3 coming soon! ^_^**

**Ahvienda**


	20. Chapter 20 Long Weekend, Pt 3

**Chapter 20 – The Long Weekend, Pt 3**

**Continuing!**

**Warning! Man-sex … potty mouths … D/s … and a dirty trick. XD**

**I don't own the rights to FF VII or Crisis Core. Damn!**

_Out the kitchen window, he saw a red head walking down the long winding roadway toward Seph's front stoop. Genesis? Oh, shit! Have to catch him before he rings the bell and wakes up my baby! Cloud sprinted for the door, then yanked it open just as the commander was reaching for the chime._

_Genesis stood there, his arm outstretched. Who … "Cloud?" he gasped, taking it all in. The hair, the eyes, the naked upper body, the low-hanging pajama pants … the erection. "Cloud Strife?" he gasped again, staring, looking him up and down. "Is … is that YOU?" Maybe … no, definitely … he needed to re-think giving in so easily!_

_Cloud frowned. "Shhh!"_

"B-b-but … you … how … what …." Genesis finally let his arm drop back to his side, but he was still staring like his eyes were going to bug out of his head.

"Quiet!" Cloud hissed. He reached out, grabbed Genesis by the arm, and dragged him inside. When the redhead opened his mouth to say something, Cloud looked at him with a finger pressed to his lips. Then he shook his head, closed the door – quietly, thank you very much! – pointed out Sephiroth on the couch, and motioned toward the kitchen.

Cloud pushed Commander Rhapsodos through the kitchen door and let it swing shut after he took a moment to stare at Sephiroth, making sure he hadn't been awakened. He turned around and sighed. Good. Still sleeping like a baby.

Genesis was, understandably, in a state of blissed-out shock. He was having a hard time believing that this … vision … was Cloud Strife. His eyes roamed over Cloud's face and body, his mouth still a little agape. The boy's erection was softening, but the silk pajama pants still outlined it nicely as it hung at the junction of his thighs.

Cloud crossed one arm across his body, scratching idly at the inside of his right elbow, beginning to get embarrassed at all the staring. Cover completely blown, and in such a big way! Jesus. "Er … hi," he said eventually, now rubbing the back of his neck.

Genesis tore his eyes away from the way the pajama pants snugged down onto Cloud's hips, to look up at his remarkably-changed appearance. His hair was absolutely gorgeous ... if that wasn't 100% natural blond color, he'd eat his boots. And the spiky style was totally cute. And he'd wanted to see Cloud's eyes without those fucking glasses since he'd _met_ the kid … they certainly didn't disappoint. A brilliant, faceted blue, surrounded by thick dark blond lashes. Genesis was floored. Beautiful. Beautiful! How stupid he'd been to give him up like he did, without a fight! Mother FUCK. Thinking fast, he quickly decided there was only one way to salvage this situation. In a way that would end in his satisfaction, that is. It was definitely worth a try! Most definitely. "Cloud," be began, speaking quietly, "I have to admit … I'm fucking floored."

"Well, I, uh … I guess that's understandable," Cloud said, also speaking quietly, looking out the window. Shit. Is this what he had to look forward to, if he decided to forego his camo from now on? Maybe he shouldn't, although he had an uncertain, scary feeling that he would disappoint Sephiroth if he covered up again. A little stab of panicky pain at that thought … he didn't _ever_ want to disappoint the General. Never.

"So," Genesis said, swallowing his rising desire as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, "what's the fuckin' story?" His voice was deeper than normal, husky, with an undercurrent of command: he wasn't just asking a question, he was demanding an answer.

Cloud turned to face Genesis, his eyes on his face, then his gaze dropped to the floor. "I … I don't have to tell you why I do what I do," he said uncertainly.

_Bingo_, Gen thought. _Green light_. "That's true," Genesis said as he pushed off from the counter. He took a couple steps toward the boy. "But that's not what I want to know." Two more steps closer. "The story I want to hear is – why you've stopped." Again, although his voice was soft, there was that steel underlying his words. It was echoed in the imperious glint in his eyes.

Cloud glanced up, saw this, and dropped his gaze again. "I … I didn't plan on it … it just happened." He was scratching the inside of his elbow again.

Genesis took three more steps closer to Cloud, and this brought him to within inches of the boy. "I see. The power of the General." He chuckled derisively, then reached out – Cloud flinched slightly – and Genesis said, curtly, "Hold still." Genesis touched Cloud's chin with a finger, lifting his face so he could gaze at it. Cloud blushed under the scrutiny. "Well," Genesis finally said, after torturing the smaller male long enough, "You certainly don't disappoint. Who knew you were hiding such beauty under that façade?" He stroked his thumb over Cloud's lower lip, watching with a satisfied smirk as his blush brightened.

"I …" Cloud's voice was raspy. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't have to –"

"You don't have to tell me why you do what you do. I got that the first time," Genesis said. He'd somehow moved in closer. "Did you and Sephiroth talk about … _things_ … last night?" His fingers lazily caressed Cloud's cheek. Cloud made one slight move, as though he were about to pull away. "I _said_ – hold still." _Cadet_. Unspoken but definitely implied.

"Y-yes sir," Cloud said immediately. The blush had spread down his neck and onto his chest. "By things … do you mean—"

"I mean," Genesis said, leaning in to say the words right next to Cloud's ear, "did the General explain what he and I had agreed upon, as far as you were concerned?" Genesis Rhapsodos hadn't risen to the rank of Commander in the ShinRa Armies by being a squooshy nancy-boy. Cloud would learn that this day.

Cloud looked up into Genesis' face when he pulled back again, then looked away and down quickly. His unintentional submissiveness was going straight to the redhead's dick. The blushing, the lowered eyes, the yielding attitude … Genesis could smell a potential sub a mile away.

"Answer me."

"Y-Yes, sir, I-I guess so … he said it would … it would be up to me, that—"

"Well, that's true, up to a point," Genesis interjected. And yes – he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. It's called 'keeping someone off-balance'. He'd gone back to touching Cloud again … this time he was lightly running his fingers through the boy's hair, feeling the silky blond spikes. "But I think the General has taken unfair advantage. Do you know why I think this?"

Cloud whispered, "No, sir." He was totally subdued, a cadet to Genesis' Commander, an untried boy to Genesis' worldly maleness. And he had absolutely no idea what he'd gotten into or what wiles were being worked upon him.

"I'll tell you why," Genesis continued, lightly tugging on a long blond spike. "Because of this … right here." His fingers stroked onto Cloud's neck, where it joined with his shoulder. "You have a bite mark here. Were you aware of that?"

"N-No, sir."

"I didn't think so. This mark tells me a story, Cloud. It tells me that you may have made your decision last night. Or at least, you think you did." Genesis had begun walking slowly around Cloud as he spoke.

"I—"

"Silence." Genesis was behind him now. "I saw you two, last night on the patio. Very sexy, Cloud. Very sexy indeed." His voice held a soft purr as he leaned in to say this near Cloud's ear again. Cloud was breathing rapidly and little beads of sweat had popped up on his upper lip. "I wanted to come out and join you. I wonder what you would have thought of that. I believe you would have made a different decision if I had. What do you think?"

Cloud's head was spinning. He didn't know what to say! "I – I don't know, sir …"

"Of course not. How could you?" Genesis said, still standing behind Cloud. "I saw you, pressing your hard cock against his. Grinding it, Cloud. Did it feel good?" His breath ghosted across Cloud's shoulder and neck, hot and humid. Cloud waited too long to respond. "_Answer me_." That hint of steel was back again.

"Yes! Yes, sir," Cloud nearly gasped.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, it … it felt good." 'Blush' was too wimpy a word to describe the color that suffused Cloud's face.

"I'm sure it did. But here's what I want you to do: I want you to consider an alternative scenario. Call it an experiment," Genesis said, putting his hands on Cloud's shoulders. "Close your eyes. Are they closed?" He knew they were, but this was all part of it. "Remember. You were standing, facing each other, he was crouching slightly to line his dick up with yours. Sliding and rubbing his cock all over yours, through your clothes. Remember? It was amazingly sexy to watch. Keepyour eyes closed and relive the sensation." Genesis' voice dropped. It was low, husky, sexy. "It looked like it felt really, really good. Can you feel it, Cloud?" Genesis gave it two beats, then said, sharply, "_Answer me_."

This time, Cloud _did_ gasp. "Yes sir!"

_Cloud … you're a sub at heart_, Genesis thought. _What a fucking turn-on_. He leaned over Cloud's shoulder and looked down. The boy had a semi, clearly outlined by the dark red silk pajama pants. He didn't have to ask him how it had felt. No, that was pretty fucking obvious, then _and_ now. "Our experiment … keep last night in mind, Cloud. And now … imagine if, last night, while the General was using your front … I had come up and done … _this_."

Genesis bent his knees, much like Sephiroth had done on the patio, lining himself up. His hands went to Cloud's hips, grasping them tightly. Then he slid his clothed erection right up the cleft of Cloud's delicious ass. He kept the excitement out of his voice as he said, "How would that have felt, Cloud? Are you imagining it?" He slid his cock back down, sliding the whole length tightly down Cloud's crack. "_Answer_."

"I … I …" Cloud was shaking. There was something wrong with what was going on here, but he was too far under Genesis' controlling spell to think clearly_. _He was confused, out of his element, and too innocent to understand what was happening. The man's voice was commanding, hypnotic.

Genesis grasped Cloud's trembling buttocks and pulled them apart, then slid his cock between them again, and again, and again. Cloud gasped as the intimacy of it made his stomach muscles tighten up. "What a good boy you are," Genesis said, softly, into Cloud's ear. "I'm very pleased." After about a minute of dry-fucking while he used words to cement his presence as a Dom in Cloud's mind, Genesis pulled back a bit and lined the clothed head of his dick up with where he figured Cloud's sweet pink entrance was, and rubbed it there, up and down, teasing the boy's hole. Displaying excellent control, he kept the delicious stress out of his voice when he said, "Imagine that. The General in front, me in back." He licked the back of Cloud's neck, pushing harder against his hole, rubbing, rubbing. "Do you think this would have changed your decision?"

Cloud's head was hanging forward, mouth open, eyes closed, lost in sensation. A little voice was crying out in his head, warning him that something wasn't right here, but when Genesis' hand snaked around and began rubbing his erection through the silk, he could no longer think.

"Consider it," Genesis said, directly into Cloud's ear. He wanted to unzip his jeans and plunge his cock into Cloud, god yes he did. But he poured all his control into keeping his voice modulated, domineering, commanding. "_This_," he squeezed and rubbed Cloud's now-fully erect dick, "was the General. And _this_," he thrust against Cloud's ass, almost moaning right along with the boy at the way it felt, "would have been me. I think you should give the both of us a try. Don't you agree, Cloud." It was not a question. He kept up the pressure, and looked down to see that horny little Cloud's entrance had relaxed a little, he was pushing _in_, just a bit. He almost came, right then and there. His voice was rougher now. "Feel it. _So_ good. You want the both of us. You agree, don't you. _Answer me_."

"I … ye—"

"Push back against me, Cloud. So you can really feel it." He slid his hand inside Cloud's pajama bottoms and grasped his dick, skin to skin. Oh gods. Hot, slick, hard, he stroked it with a rough demanding grip … fuck, the boy was amazing. "Feel it. You want it." He thrust his clothed cock harder, watching as it penetrated Cloud's semi-relaxed sphincter. Some of the silk material of the pajama pants was being pushed inside. He groaned. Cloud pressed back against him, hard, gasping and shaking. Genesis whispered, "Feel it, Cloud. The two of us. Loving you. You want it, don't you."

Stroking. Sliding. Pushing. So good.

"_Answer me_."

"Yes!" Cloud yelped, his voice hoarse. "Yes … yes … nn yes!"

"You won't regret it." The redhead growled, letting go of Cloud's erection and returning all his attention to digging his fingers into Cloud's delicious buttocks, pulling his cheeks apart, and ramming his throbbing cock against him as hard as he could. "Feels so good. You're pleasing me very _very_ much." Cloud gasped, almost sobbed. "You like pleasing me, don't you, Cloud."

"Yes! Y-yes, sir!" Cloud whimpered breathlessly, immediately responding. His head was back, his eyes were still closed, his body was shaking and he was still pressing back against Genesis' hands and dick, in perfect time with the redhead's thrusts.

"Pull your pants down for me." He waited one beat. "Cloud … don't hesitate when I tell you to do something. Do it. Now." Cloud's hands, busy at the front of his pants, untying them. They slipped to the floor with a whisper of silk. "Good boy," Genesis purred in Cloud's ear. Now Genesis could see that pretty little virgin hole, spasming fitfully. He licked this thumb and rubbed circles around that twitching opening, pressing hard, slipping in a bit, forcing Cloud to accept his right to touch it like he owned it. He enjoyed the boy's whimpering and moaning for a while, then Genesis pulled Cloud's cheeks apart again and slowly rubbed his blue jean-covered erection up the boy's naked cleft. The friction had to've been almost unbearable. Gen smiled behind the blond's back as the boy shuddered and sobbed. He pressed harder against Cloud's hole, hips undulating as he simulated a good hard fuck.

Voice deepened and roughened by desire, Genesis said, "Cloud, you're being _such_ a good boy. Do you want to come?"

Cloud moaned, his voice hitching, body shaking.

"Don't ever come unless I allow it. Now answer me … _do you want to come_?" Genesis slid a finger into Cloud's ass. It was so easy, the boy was so turned on he was loosened and ready to take it. Again Gen fought off the desire to slide his dick into the boy. Instead, he gave his prostate gland a grinding caress.

"Uhn! Yes! Please please, let me, please! Ah!"

Genesis petted the boy's gland for a while, impressing upon Cloud the fact that _this_ part of him was also Gen's, to do with as he pleased. He kept his dripping cock pressed against Cloud's trembling ass, listening as he begged for release. Cloud's hand gripping the base of his cock, holding it off, like a good obedient sub. Finally Genesis removed the finger and returned to sliding his dick along Cloud's naked crack. "Good boy." Licking his shoulder. Pushing, sliding, rubbing at his twitching entrance. Making him wait for it.

But Genesis couldn't hold it any longer. He licked Cloud's ear and said, "Come for me, Cloud. _Now_." It was an order, plain and simple. Then he bit down on Cloud's neck from behind, latching on like a lion mounting his mate. Cloud _came_, cum spurting all over the kitchen floor as he shook and cried out, his eyes still closed like he'd been told. Gen was right behind him, his eyes rolling back in his head as he bit harder at Cloud's neck, thrusting against the boy, creaming his jeans. He shuddered through it without a sound, grinding into Cloud's ass as his cum smeared the insides of his pants. Finally he took a deep breath through his nose, trying to force a fast recovery. He couldn't afford to let his control of the boy lapse for long.

He let go of the blond's neck, licking it softly, soothing his mark, keeping a tight hold on that lithe young body. "Good boy, Cloud. You please me." He held the boy up until his shaking had subsided somewhat, then man-handled him, turning him around and pushing him down to kneel on the floor. Genesis unzipped his jeans and opened them, revealing his cock, nestled in red pubic hair, cum making it a sticky mess. "Clean me up, little one."

Obediently, Cloud leaned forward and began to lick.

**3 3 3**

_Well, actually, to be completely honest … that's how it _would_ have gone, if a certain red-haired Dom/seme commander named Genesis Rhapsodos had had _his_ way. However, in reality, it didn't go down like that at all. It actually happened like this …._

The beginning remains the same. Genesis was totally taken aback by Cloud's altered appearance, and makes the perhaps unwise off-the-cuff decision to take matters into his own hands. Consider as well - the fact that, unbeknownst to Cloud and Genesis, about halfway through their encounter the swinging door into the living room opened slightly, about ten inches or so. Just wide enough for someone to look in and get a good view of the two males in the kitchen.

… _Genesis' voice dropped. It was low, husky, sexy. "It looked like it felt really, really good. Can you feel it, Cloud?" Genesis gave it two beats, then said, sharply, "_Answer me_."_

_This time, Cloud did gasp. "Yes sir!"_

Cloud … you're a sub at heart_, Genesis thought. _What a fucking turn-on_. He leaned over Cloud's shoulder and looked down. The boy had a semi, clearly outlined by the dark red silk pajama pants. He didn't have to ask him how it had felt. No, that was pretty fucking obvious, then and now. "Our experiment … keep last night in mind, Cloud. And now … imagine if, last night, while the General was using your front … I had come up and done … _this_."_

_Genesis bent his knees, much like Sephiroth had done on the patio, lining himself up. His hands went to Cloud's hips, grasping them tightly. Then he slid his clothed erection right up the cleft of Cloud's delicious ass. _

As soon as Commander Rhapsodos' dick slid between Cloud's buttocks, he startled, let out an outraged screech, and pulled away as he whipped around to face the audacious prick. He balled up his right hand into a fist and nailed the redhead's nose, a damned good one, right on the money. Genesis squawked, hands coming up to his face, almost falling as the momentum forced him to back-pedal.

"You … you can't just _do_ things like that!" Cloud yelled, forgetting that he was supposed to be being _quiet_ so a certain someone could sleep! They panted, Cloud staring at Genesis with his teeth bared and his fists clenched, Genesis trying to get his eyes to open again. Fucking kid broke his fucking nose! He was about to whisper a cure for himself, when a sound reached his ears. He was able to force his right eye open.

Both men turned to look as the kitchen door swung the rest of the way open, admitting a yawning white-haired vision. General Sephiroth entered, scratching his tummy, shuffling for the coffee pot. "He's right, you can't just do stuff like that, fucking red-headed moron," he muttered, getting his mug back out of the sink.

Cloud watched, his eyes wide with horror. What had he seen? Had he seen Cloud letting Genesis touch his face, all that? He went deathly pale in like, two seconds. Light-headed, he swayed on his feet.

Sephiroth, always attuned to his lover's needs, looked at him and said, "okay, baby?" with a beautiful drowsy-eyed smile.

Cloud stammered, stumbling back to hang on to the counter behind him, his heart sinking. Odin – help me, he thought.

Genesis finally got both his eyes to open, only to look down and see that he was bleeding. "You … you broge by fugging dose," he said, sounding astounded. "You … assaubted a senior offitser ob da ShinRa Arbies."

Pouring coffee, Seph said mildly, "Technically, that was not assault. Every person in the ShinRa corporate structure has the right to protect him or herself from sexual harassment. Using physical force to stop an unwanted sexual advance is considered justified. I should know – I practically wrote the fucking policy." He turned around, yawned again as he leaned against the counter, and surveyed his little lover.

Cloud and Genesis were both stricken silent by the General. He was so fucking gorgeous, leaning against the counter like that, sporting a full-on "I just woke up" aura. His hair was slightly messy, his eyes were lethargic-looking but had a soft sleepy glow that was, _ahem_ – very attractive. Made you want to accompany the man back to bed so this poor baby could get some _rest_! His chest was marred – but in a very sexy way – by numerous bite marks and hickeys. His jeans were still unbuttoned and half-unzipped, displaying that come-hither trail of white hair that led down, down, down. He slurped coffee, and even _that_ sounded like the sexiest of noises, like a siren-call or some kind of elusive males-only mating song.

The power of the General was never more apparent. He bit back a yawn this time, and raised his arm to make a "come here, come here already" gesture to Cloud. Walking carefully as he was unsure of his blood pressure, Cloud stumbled over to him, head down, feeling guilty and on the verge of tears. The first full day of his relationship with Sephiroth and he'd already been unfaithful! (This was pushing the definition a bit, but Cloud was feeling quite guilty and desperate.) Was he going to yell at him? Would he send him away?

"'S matter, baby … c'mere," Sephiroth purred, and when Cloud got close, he pulled him into his side, tucking him in there and kissing his head. "Mmm," he said, then whispered in a rough rumbly tone, "I missed you while I was asleep."

Cloud buried his face in Sephiroth's side, fighting tears. Why was he being so nice when Cloud was little more than a Jezebel? A hussy!

Sephiroth kissed his hair, humming with pleased satisfaction, having his boy at his side again. Then he looked at Genesis, head cocked to one side. "You know … you look better with a big red nose like that. Maybe you should just leave it." His voice was firming, less sleepy-sounding. And the temperature surrounding him was dropping. His gaze speared into Genesis as he took another sip of coffee, never once did he blink or take his eyes off the redhead.

"Fug you, Sebiross!" Genesis said, eyes watering again as he felt his swollen nose.

The white-haired man's voice was soft but menacing. "You know … I can't really blame you for trying. I mean, look at him." They both did. Cloud was still having trouble reconciling his behavior. He kept his face pressed to Sephiroth's side. Genesis started to say something, but Sephiroth spoke over him. "BUT … this is the only pass you get. You try it again, and I'll nail your fucking ass to the wall. That clear?"

"I … I didund dow," Genesis tried to stick up for himself.

"Bullshit. Maybe you 'didn't know', but I bet you guessed. I marked him e-fucking-nough. So don't even try to excuse yourself." Sephiroth's hand had found its way to Cloud's hair, petting him softly, tenderly. Cloud was slowly relaxing.

Seph was still looking at Genesis. "Are. We. Clear."

Genesis gave a haughty nod – at least, as haughty as one can be with a big red bloody nose.

Seph healed the redhead with a look. "Go wash off your face, idiot," he said. "And then come back and tell me why you came here in the first fucking place."

Genesis was still feeling his nose, but he heaved a small sigh of relief when he felt it restored to its straight pretty self. He walked out of the kitchen, letting the swinging door close behind him.

Sephiroth put the mug of coffee down. "Cloud," he said. "Baby? Hmm? Look at me, I missed your eyes while I was sleepin'."

Cloud shook his head, arms tight around Sephiroth's waist. "How … how long were you standing there? What did you see?" His voice sounded miserable … forlorn, filled with dread, with self-loathing.

"I saw that fucker trying to work his wiles on you, and you resisting and then belting him one in the nose," Sephiroth said. He was grinning. Why didn't he snap a pic of Gen with his nose like that? Dammit, he always thought of it too late!

"Resisting? I … I didn't! I let him—"

"Cloud." Sephiroth's voice was tender. "Just … listen to me, baby. There are a lot of things you don't know. I'll help you … hell, I'll _teach_ you …" _fuck, that sounds like fun_, he thought, "but for right now, let me just tell you this: Genesis knew exactly what he was doing. He's pretty accomplished at that D/s stuff, I mean Dominant/submissive sex stuff, you know what I mean?" Cloud was looking up at him, frowning. "Never mind, I'll explain later. But hell – with you being a young brand-new cadet, well … it's easy to take advantage of that scared uncertainty that newbies feel. Which he did, the unscrupulous asshat. You? I thought you were perfect."

"R-really?" Cloud peeked up at him, looking scared and nervous – but hopeful at the same time. Quite a complicated expression to pull off.

"Really." Seph smiled, pulling Cloud against his chest. "Do I finally get some tongue now? Or do I have to wait longer." The boy didn't smile, but he did nod and raise up on tiptoe, his arms coming up to twine around Sephiroth's neck. The General leaned down, Cloud raised up, and their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues meeting too, touching tentatively and then licking sucking tasting. The sound of a throat being cleared brought them both back down to earth. Sephiroth gave Cloud several more swift hard kisses, then looked over his head at Genesis.

"Now. Why. Are you here."

Cloud laid his head on Sephiroth's chest, still feeling slightly faint from his brush with disaster. They still needed to talk, but Cloud realized that the General needed to deal with Genesis first … and it would be better if Cloud was absent from that convo. He raised his head and looked up, then gave Sephiroth's hair a little pull. The General looked down, then bent down with his ear next to Cloud's lips. "I'm going to go take a shower," Cloud whispered.

"Okay," Seph murmured. "I'll get rid of the interloper."

"I heard that."

"Good." Sephiroth watched Cloud leave the kitchen, then turned his sharp gaze on the redhead. "Okay, fuckwad. What's with you coming here and putting a cramp on my weekend with Cloud."

Genesis leaned back against the counter again. "It was supposed to be _our _weekend with Cloud, if you will recall. Asshole."

Sephiroth walked over to the utility room door and opened it. He removed Cloud's clothes from the dryer and folded them. "Well, not anymore. And before you go off half-cocked," … a chilly smile accompanied that statement … "I told him everything today. About you and me both liking him, about the idea of sharing him, all of it. And he made his decision. Now tell me … if you really saw what happened last night – why the fuck are you here."

Genesis paled slightly – so Seph had seen and heard a helluva lot of what he'd done and said to Cloud just now. Glad he was still alive, Gen said, "Seph – I'm sorry. I saw him … that hair … and those eyes, god DAMN … and I couldn't help it, I had to give it one last try."

Sephiroth just stared at him, a muscle twitching in his jaw. "I told you. You get one pass. Don't try that shit again."

"I won't, goddammit. Okay, the reason I came here in the _first place_ was to tell you I was backing out of the deal. I saw you two last night, you're practically fucking made for each other, so I decided I won't interfere. 'Course, that was before I got here today and saw … um, anyway. That's what prompted the visit." Seph started to speak, and Genesis held up a hand. "I ain't done, asshole. I want to leave you with one thought. One request, anyway. You and Cloud ever decide you want to get your kink on? – I'm your guy. I'll do anything, be anything … but I want it to be me. Okay?"

The General stood there, looking at Genesis, thinking it over. Then he said, "I can't promise that. I don't even know … well, I don't know anything. But if we do ever get to the point where he wants to try something like that? – I'll bring up your name."

"Fair enough," Genesis said.

"Gonna have to be, asshole."

Genesis looked toward the kitchen door. "He's really something," he said softly.

"Yeah. I fucking know. But heh – sorry you have to go so soon."

"I don't have to—"

Sephiroth looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

Ahem. "Places to go, people to see!" Genesis went for his shoes. "Oh, hey, you guys wanna get out of the house tonight, we're going to Rings. You oughta come."

"Who's we."

"Me, Angeal, Zack and maybe Aeris, Reno, Rude, some more Turks. Should be a lotta fun." Genesis walked to the kitchen door and opened it to where it'd stay open, turned and looked at Sephiroth.

"Aeris? At Rings? That's almost reason enough to go, all by itself." He grinned. Rings was a gay bar … a kind-of 'men only' gay bar … the lesbians were down the street at Salome's. "I'll see what Cloud wants to do. Might see ya though. You never know."

"Ahight. Call me, yeah? Let me know?"

"Sure, Mom."

Genesis, fully recovered, said, "Heh … mind if I go tell Cloud goodbye?" He grinned widely, knowing full well Cloud was in the shower.

"Funny … for some reason, I _do_ mind. OUT."

Genesis laughed. "Later. And hey … y'know? Really … I'm sorry." Gen flipped a wave over his shoulder and headed out.

XXX

Cloud stood in the hot spray, head down, water running off his face. What in the FUCK was the matter with him! He would never have stood for that kind of treatment from _anybody_ before! He had been thinking about it since he left the kitchen, and finally came to a multi-layered answer. Genesis was his superior officer. Genesis was a beautiful, confident, grown man (and Cloud was not). Genesis was a friend of Sephiroth's. All these reasons were responsible for Cloud's unwillingness to offend him, his willingness to trust him, and the disbelief that the commander would really and truly try to make out with his friend's new, um, lover? (Blush.)

He was also wondering if the red-haired commander had somehow managed to cast 'charm' on him or something. He was disappointed in himself, frightened half to death at the thought that his relationship with Sephiroth could have been ruined before it truly began, and struggling to redefine himself in the wake of all this self-knowledge.

Cloud Strife, gay man. Cloud Strife, cadet in the ShinRa Army, SOLDIER candidate. Cloud Strife, magic-user (thank Shiva and Sephiroth!). Cloud Strife, boyfriend to the afore-mentioned General Sephiroth. Whoa. Holy shit. The idea was almost too big to contain. It was like it couldn't really be true. Was this weekend a fluke?

But Sephiroth had said that he was Cloud's … exclusively. That sounded like something that would be around longer than two days. Sighing with uncertainty, Cloud flipped his hair out of his eyes and sluiced the water off his face. He spied a bottle of shampoo on the little shelf to his left and poured some out onto his palm, then foamed it up in his hair.

Oh. My. Gods.

Sephiroth's scent, or at least one aspect of it, suddenly surrounded him. He breathed in deeply, smiling as the shampoo foamed up thickly on his hair. Mmm, so awesome. He let his mind wander, re-living certain unforgettable parts of the past two days. Wow. He rinsed his hair and washed it again, and by that time he (thanks to the wonderful memories) was sporting a cheerful boner. Cloud washed his pubic hair with Sephiroth's shampoo, too … and then a thought struck him.

This morning … he'd been so taken by the fact that he was actually FUCKING SEPHIROTH'S MOUTH that he hadn't really thought about something else very important that had happened during that oh-so-memorable episode. Sephiroth had slid a finger up inside him. It had felt funny for a second or two, but Cloud had been so hopped up that … wait a minute. He'd touched something inside Cloud, right? Like it was some kinda panic button or … or a g-spot, like on women. (Cloud knew all about g-spots. His mother read Cosmo and left them laying around.)

His knowledge of anatomy not being the greatest – or even rudimentary, really – Cloud was understandably curious. So … he decided to check himself out. Find that little spot and see what was what. He tried reaching around behind himself, and although (with the help of some shampoo) he could get a finger in pretty far (felt so strange!) he couldn't get it in far enough.

So he bent over and tried from the front … and it wasn't really feeling strange anymore, it was feeling kinda good … but, although he could get his finger in farther, he couldn't find anything.

Finally he decided to sit on the shower floor and pull up his legs. He reached down, knees hooked behind his elbows and pulled his sac out of the way with his left hand. More slippery shampoo … right index finger in. His boner was getting in the way. He pushed his finger all the way in and began searching. He was panting by now, and his dick was leaking, and it wasn't feeling weird at _all_ anymore, it was feeling … really _very_ good. There! "Uhn!" He'd brushed up against something … what _was_ that?

"Cloud?" A breathless voice asked.

Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth looking down at him, shower door open.

"I called your name … but … fuck, Cloud," he moaned. "What are you _doing_, you sexy little shit, you?"

Cloud looked up at the white-haired man, not missing the erection pushing against the front of his jeans. "Research," he gasped.

XXX

**LMAO – I'm so sorry! That was a dirty trick, wasn't it! A blatant violation of reader's trust! I'm terrible! **

**But I couldn't help it. It popped into my head, I wrote it … and then realized it would throw this story into a spiral that it would never recover from. I was about to delete it all, when I decided to keep it and use this horrendous literary device to cover my tracks. *sigh* I promise I won't do it again! _**

**But thanks for reading! More to come soon!**

**Ahvienda **


	21. Chapter 21 Long Weekend, Pt 4

**Chapter 21 – The Long Weekend, Pt 4**

**I have no idea how many chapters this long weekend will need. Maybe … two more? We'll see, right?**

**Warnings: Rated M for mature stuff, duh! Language, sex, adult situations, all that fun stuff!**

**DisCl: *sigh* I still don't own any Final Fantasy stuff. Only in my dreams. **

(A/N – just in case you don't remember where we left off …)

_Finally he decided to sit on the shower floor and pull up his legs. He reached down, knees hooked behind his elbows and pulled his sac out of the way with his left hand. More slippery shampoo … right index finger in. His boner was getting in the way. He pushed his finger all the way in and began searching. He was panting by now, and his dick was leaking, and it wasn't feeling weird at __all__ anymore, it was feeling … really __very__ good. There! "Uhn!" He'd brushed up against something … what __was__ that?_

_"Cloud?" A breathless voice asked._

_Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth looking down at him, shower door open._

_"I called your name … but … fuck, Cloud," he moaned. "What are you __doing__, you sexy little shit, you?"_

_Cloud looked up at the white-haired man, not missing the erection pushing against the front of his jeans. "Research," he gasped._

Sephiroth took a deep breath, calming himself, then squatted down in front of Cloud, not caring that he was being splattered by the shower spray. He cleared his throat. "And … how's the research going? Find what you were looking for?" His voice was deep, throaty, his eyes roaming over the enticing scene in front of him.

Cloud's face was suffused with a deep blush. "I … I think so." His finger was still stuck in his ass, and he gave a little stroke to that lump he'd found. "Ah," he grunted, as pleasure arced through his pelvis. "Yeah, I found it," he groaned. "Wh-what _is_ that?"

Moving a bit closer, Sephiroth couldn't take his eyes off Cloud's crotch. The boy's dick was hard, straining and twitching as Cloud pushed his finger further inside. "That's your prostate gland. Makes fluid for your sperm. Has a lot of nerves that run through it, too." He reached out and petted Cloud's cock with one long finger, base to tip. His little lover shivered as that finger reached the head and smeared pre-seminal fluid all over it.

"I-I've heard of it. D-don't old guys sometimes have problems with it?" Gasped out, eyes wide and glued to Seph's finger as it caressed his engorged head.

"Yeah. But young guys, young guys who aren't homophobes and know what's what – they love it." Seph curled his fingers around Cloud's cock and stroked lightly, seeing and feeling it get even harder, longer, wetter. "Put your middle finger in, too," he suggested. "And stroke in and out, touching it each time. The second chapter of your research." He smiled wolfishly, eyes gleaming. Yeah, he'd found a beautiful boy. He really really had.

"Maybe," Cloud grunted out, adding that finger as suggested, "Maybe I could use a lab assistant." He looked up at Sephiroth, panting lightly. Ohh man, it felt so good. And with the feast for the eyes that was Sephiroth in front of him, things were getting rather desperate.

"Allow me, sir," Seph murmured, sliding a finger in alongside Cloud's. "No, don't pull yours out … we'll do it together." He let go of Cloud's cock – causing the boy to frown – and pulled Cloud's thumb, fourth finger, and pinky around his hand, so that the boy's insertion hand was kind-of holding the other man's hand, the one that currently had a finger inside Cloud's ass, too. Then their hands could move together without worrying about timing. "Hang on," he murmured again.

Three fingers in. _Gods_, Seph thought. _He'll be totally prepped after this … I could … gods_. But no. He didn't see this as Cloud's first time for full-on anal sex. Instead, he started slowly, pulling his finger out, Cloud's hand, holding his, moved along with it. Out, and then back in, slowly. He rubbed the gland as soon as he reached it, his eyes moving from Cloud's crotch to his face and back again. Oh, Ifrit … he was so hard it hurt. He put his other hand back on the boy's cock, stroking it in time with their movement.

"Oh …" Cloud moaned, softly, his eyes glued to Seph's. "Ohh … oh! Oh! Ah!" It took no time at all, soon he was shaking, gasping, staring into the hungry eyes of the most beautiful man in the world. Then Cloud's head tilted back, his mouth gaped open, his eyes half-closed, and his sphincter clenched around their fingers.

Sephiroth felt Cloud's insides clench, flutter, spasm around their fingers. He felt a jolt of pleasure shoot upward and outward from deep inside his abdomen, imagining that pressure around his dick. "That's right, baby," he groaned. "Gonna _come_ for me … oh, yeah … feels good, doesn't it … my sexy boy …." Sephiroth had never really been one for talking during sex … so what was with this babbling? He couldn't help it, the words just came out. "Let go, show me how good it feels," he said as he sped up with both hands.

Cloud shook, his legs straightened out in a big 'v', his toes curled, and he gasped loudly as the pleasure began to build exponentially. Sephiroth worked him, pushing him toward the edge, even as Cloud ripped his fingers out of his ass and gripped Seph's shoulders, hanging on for dear life. Sephiroth slipped two more fingers into Cloud to make up for the lack, and amped up the stroking to a brutal pace. "GOD!" Cloud screamed, eyes clenched shut, fingers tight on Seph. "GOOD, so good please oh please!" With a wrenching shudder, "Sephiroth!" he shouted, and cum splattered out of him, onto his belly and his chest and Sephiroth's hands.

Sephiroth watched, "yeah … oh yeah," keeping himself under strict control, this was for Cloud, not for him. But he couldn't stop himself from leaning in and capturing the boy's lips, thrusting his tongue in, Cloud moaning around it as pleasure exploded inside him. Then, as Cloud's orgasm began to fade, he slowed his stroking hand and thrusting fingers, backing off from the wicked pace, helping Cloud ride it out.

"God … ah, god," Cloud moaned, shaking, his legs falling onto the tiled floor, head back against the wall. "Nn," he breathed as an aftershock made his belly flutter.

Carefully, Sephiroth slowly removed his fingers, not wanting to shock the boy or make it too abrupt. He pulled Cloud onto his lap and cuddled him, stroking his face, kissing his hair. "Feel good, baby?" he said, a smile in his voice, even as his dick was saying, "HEY! IT'S NOT OVER, IS IT? WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Cloud began to chuckle helplessly. 'Feel good' the man had asked. Good lord. Good didn't cover it, not even fucking close. "Amazing," he sighed with a gusty breath. He didn't feel weak, though, he felt energized, in a crazy way. He slid his arms up around Sephiroth's neck, hugged him close, kissed him when Seph bent his head down to him. "You're the best lab assistant I ever had."

Sephiroth laughed. "Oh, I see. How many others have filled the position?" His voice was naughty.

"Well, none … but even if there had been, you'd be the best," Cloud said, looking up at him, smiling. He liked Seph's laugh. A lot.

For his part, Sephiroth was enjoying the fact that Cloud was relaxed and not quite as tongue-tied as he tended to be. Even though he was naked and post-coital, he was smiling and seemed relatively calm. Happy.

Good.

XXX

Cloud finished his shower and dried his hair, then came out of the bathroom to find his clothes sitting on Sephiroth's bed. He dressed quickly … eyed his beanie … but left it off. When he came out into the living room, Sephiroth was at the door, receiving a package from a harried-looking courier.

"You know that we value your business, General," the man was saying, ducking his head.

"You guys are the best," Sephiroth said, handing the man a generous tip. "You're putting it all on my card, right?"

"Already done, sir … here's your receipt."

When the door was closed, Seph turned around and spied Cloud watching from the living room. "Hey," he said, bringing the largish box inside.

"The best days are when packages come in," Cloud said, quoting his mother.

"And, seeing as how I just ordered this stuff an hour ago, I'd say they did really well, wouldn't you?" He carried the box in and thumped it onto the coffee table.

Cloud's jaw dropped. "An hour … who delivers in an hour, besides food?"

"Food? If I order take-out and it isn't at my door within 15 minutes, I never order from that place again," Seph scoffed. "No, this is … I hope you don't mind … I know that you weren't planning on staying the weekend out, so you didn't bring any clothes or anything … so, I, uh …" His voice trailed off as he frowned. He hadn't really considered that he might be crossing some line or whatever. "Well. I bought you some stuff."

Jeans, 3 pair. Boxer briefs, 4 pair. Shirts, 6, of different styles. Socks, 4 pair. Some awesome Nike hi-tops. Everything in black or white or black _and_ white. Toothbrush. Deodorant. "What's this?" Cloud said, taking a box out of the ghost poop packing peanuts. "_Condoms_?"

"Well … you never know," Sephiroth said, with a smile.

"What clothes store also sells condoms?"

"They like my business. They always get me what I want." Sephiroth was grinning, sharkishly. "I got your sizes from those clothes you're wearing, so everything should fit okay, yeah?"

"Wow." Cloud was kinda floored. Nobody outside his mom had ever bought him clothes and stuff before. And definitely nobody had ever bought him condoms. He blushed a bit, thinking about that. "Um … why the condoms? I mean, I know _why_ … but y'know, why? You, uh … you like it with a condom on?"

"Fuck no I hate those fucking things," Sephiroth said. "But … I'll have to be tested before …."

"Got it," Cloud said, sparing his lover the embarrassment. He looked at the box. Extra Large. Whoa.

XXX

Cloud had put on some of the new clothes. A pair of white skinny jeans that were sinfully low on his hips. A sleeveless white muscle shirt with a black tribal design on it. The black and white hi-tops. Sephiroth had a black belt that fit him, and Cloud felt better about the jeans with it on. There were no hats. Cloud wondered if that was indicative of Seph's feelings about him hiding his hair. For now, Cloud guessed he was okay with it, but he still wasn't sure what he'd do come school Monday morning.

"You look fuckin' hot," Sephiroth said as he came out of the bedroom. "Oh, and no worries, they're pre-washed, too, so you don't have to worry about that pattern rubbing off on your skin tonight." He grinned, imagining it.

Cloud looked up at … wow. Just fucking wow. Sephiroth was in all black – his favorite, obviously – and looked so damn gorgeous Cloud thought he'd break out in a sweat. Black slouchy jeans that dangled precariously off his hips, cargo-style with lots of strategically-placed pockets. A black light sweater, v-necked, with the sleeves pushed up to expose his muscular forearms. He had on a black beret that sat low on his face, almost touching his eyebrows, and … this was the part that hit Cloud like a hammer … a pair of black-rimmed skinny glasses. His hair flowed down his back like a silver-white waterfall. He was wearing black chunky-soled boots on his feet that made him even taller.

When he finished eyeing the man from head to toe, he looked back at Sephiroth's face to find him smiling at him. "Like what you see?" the man teased, grinning.

"Y-yeah," Cloud croaked. He cleared his throat. "You … you look really good. Really really good." Those glasses! Cloud considered glasses to be totally sexy – unless they were those nasty birth-control style, black plastic thick frames – with or without tape. Or like his camo glasses. These … pure sex.

"Mm, good. Don't want you to be embarrassed by me." He snickered, knowing how ridiculous this was. Cloud thought the man could go out wearing a burlap bag and clown shoes and still look like sex on legs. "Ready to go?" Seph asked, tucking his wallet away in one of those pockets.

"Sure, but … where are we going?"

"Shit, I'm sorry … let's go get something to eat and then go to Rings. Ya wanna?" He was picking up the phone.

"S-sure." Rings. What was that?

"The big one or the little one?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Huh?"

"Vehicle. The big one or the little one?" He smiled, holding the phone near his ear.

"Uh … let's go with the big one." _This was getting kinda surreal_, Cloud thought.

"Got it." He pressed a button on the phone and listened. "Inoue … bring the big one around, yeah? Now would be good." He listened. "Thanks." He hung up, then turned to look at Cloud. "We have a couple minutes … wanna beer?"

"Sure!"

XXX

They each slammed a Mt. Nibel Special Dark, and once the bottles hit the trash there was the sound of a horn honking outside. "Let's go," Sephiroth said, slinging an arm over Cloud's shoulders. Out they went.

At the end of the sidewalk, a shiny black Humvee sat idling at the curb. No-one was around. "Wow," Cloud said. It wasn't one of those suburban Hummer clones, it was a real one, you could tell. He looked up at Sephiroth, squinting. "The _big one_, huh?"

"Yeah," Seph answered. "Well … it is big, right?" He smiled, then they approached the vehicle and got in. Immediately Sephiroth slapped it into gear and sped off, Cloud hurriedly fastening his seatbelt. "You're the music man, Cloud … make it happen!" He was grinning maniacally, strapping on his own seatbelt, driving with his knees.

Cloud looked at the dash. "Wow," he said.

"Oh … here," Sephiroth said, and turned on the onboard computer. "Then ya just use the mouse pad, here, on the console," he pointed to it. Just like a laptop.

"This … this is awesome!" Cloud said as he keyed up the music player. There we go, some Jet … "Cold Hard Bitch". The sound was fantastic. Cloud turned it up, happily watching the scenery as he hummed along with it, turning his head occasionally (okay, more than occasionally) to watch the man behind the wheel. He drove fast, ruthlessly changing lanes and accelerating into holes in traffic, but Cloud wasn't worried. He was with General Sephiroth.

"Whatcha hungry for, baby?" Seph shouted over the music.

"Anything! I'm a trash compactor!" Cloud answered. "Just no lentils!"

Seph snickered. "Wutaian okay?"

"Yum!"

Ten minutes later, the Humvee screeched into a parking lot, then came to a shuddering halt in front of the doors. Immediately one of the employees raced out, opening the General's door. "Welcome, General Sephiroth, sir! Where you been, we no see you long time!"

"Cut the pidgin English, Bob … how ya doin'?" Sephiroth jumped down, grinning, and slapped fists with "Bob".

Cloud's door was opened by another employee, who smiled at him and bowed in welcome.

"Ah, hell, man … I'm okay. How _you_ doin'?" Bob grinned up at the general.

"Never better, Bob my man." Cloud joined them. "This here's Cloud. Cloud, this is Bob. Makes the best Wutaian food you'll find outside Wutai. Bob … Cloud's one of ours."

Bob grinned at Cloud and held out his fist for a bump. "Always glad to have the SOLDIERs here. C'mon on, you guys, Shiro wants to park that fucking tank. You want yer usual, General?"

"We'll scope out the menu. It's Cloud's first time here."

"I fucking know that! Think I wouldn't recognize him if he'd been here before? I swear, you wound me!"

"Jesus Christ, Bob, you raggin'? Fine, fine … just tell me my usual table is empty or I'm gonna get the sword out."

Cloud was stricken. Masamune. He'd been at Sephiroth's apartment for almost a full 24 hours and hadn't seen that famous infamous sword! He'd make sure to hunt for it later. He just wanted to touch it. It was legendary … like its owner.

"You think I'd let someone sit at your fucking table on a Saturday night? What the fuck, why you insulting me like this?" He opened the doors and motioned them in, immediately calming and adopting a serious demeanor. "Right this way, sirs," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Cloud when Seph walked past him. Cloud grinned.

Dinner was awesome. Sephiroth was a charming, gracious fellow diner, his manners were impeccable (despite the way he'd wolfed down those breakfast sandwiches … had that been _this_ morning?), he was friendly with the wait staff and intimately sweet with Cloud. Cloud felt like he had molten honey inside his chest, he was suffused with a hot feeling that he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before. Not able to name it, he shrugged and digged in, listening to Sephiroth tell a story about Zack in his first year as a cadet. It involved a lawyer and a petting zoo, and it was hilarious!

XXX

After supper, the Humvee was delivered back to the front doors and they piled in, Cloud holding his stomach dramatically. "Gods, that was so good," he said, letting his head fall to the side so he could look at Seph. "Thank you." He smiled.

Sephiroth leaned over and kissed him. "You're welcome," he murmured.

"Thank you for the clothes, too," Cloud said.

Seph kissed him again. "You're welcome for that, too."

"And thank you for having me over this weekend," Cloud said, his face impish.

Sephiroth grinned, then kissed him thoroughly. "You're welcome, brat."

"And thank—" His words were cut off by another kiss, with tongue and lip-nibbling. Cloud began to pant.

"Minx," Sephiroth growled, then he slapped the Humvee into gear and they screeched out of the lot, with much blaring of the horn as a goodbye for the waving Bob.

"Okay," Seph said as they bounced over a curb – he was impatient with the vehicle in front of them, someone gabbing on a cell phone – so he passed them on the median and then accelerated with what felt like 5 G's onto an expressway. "We're going to Rings, which is a gay bar. You … you okay with that?" He glanced over at Cloud.

Who frowned. "I've, uh, never been to one before. Is … is there anything I need to know?"

"Nah. I know you've been in bars before, bein' from Nibelheim and all," Sephiroth said, smiling at him.

"Sure."

"Stick close to me 'til ya get the hang of the place and you'll be just fine. Zack will be there, even though he's not gay … and he's bringin' Aeris." He snickered wickedly.

"Is … is that bad?"

"Nah … you'll see." He pushed his glasses up with his middle and fourth fingers, and Cloud wanted to swoon. Damn, that was so sexy.

XXX

They were waved in by the bouncers without a second look. The doors opened and Cloud was practically hit in the face by the booming bass beat of the music. When his eyes adjusted to the dimness inside the bar, he noticed that it was a really _big_ place. There was an upper deck, like a balcony, that went all the way around the large chamber, he could see candles on tables up there. The dance floor was very large, lit from below with dark blue squiggly neon tubes, and was currently packed with males. In various stages of undress. _Wow_, Cloud thought.

The bar went down one whole side of the place, with numerous bartenders. Black lights predominated, but there were flashing lights all over, strobing with the beat of the music … and the DJ was on a raised platform at the far end of the room. Behind him, a huge flatscreen was apparently running a screensaver of men in various … poses … Cloud blushed. Jesus. No-one was completely naked – this was not a strip club – but Cloud guessed some of the photos were about as close as you could get.

"See something you like?" Sephiroth said in his ear, and smiled when Cloud turned to look at him.

"I do now!" Cloud shouted back over the music.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud's hair and slid an arm over his shoulders as they began making their way through the crowd to the bar. Cloud's white clothes glowed in the black lighting … but Sephiroth's hair was amazing. It looked alive. It was kind-of funny watching the attention they got as they walked through the crowd. It wasn't 100%, but as a rule: the larger, rougher-looking men were eyeing Cloud like he was a tasty treat, and the shorter, slighter, more feminine-looking men were drooling over Sephiroth. Seph made sure to keep his arm around Cloud, basically advertising that they were a couple. Approach at your own risk. He smirked as they stepped up to the bar.

"Some-someone pinched my ass, goddammit," Cloud said. "Was that you?"

"Nope … not yet," Seph said in his ear. "Might as well get used to it. These places are kinda like that, a little. Somebody grabbed my ass, too. If they go too far so that it really offends you, just turn around and do what you did to Rhapsodos." He grinned.

Cloud was fixated on one part of this speech. "_Who_ grabbed your ass?" He was frowning, looking around at the nearby customers, fists clenched.

"Well … let me put it this way. It's like, someone saying 'godDAMN you look good', without being in your face about it. It's like a hello. I, I guess I don't know how to explain it right, but it doesn't mean anything. Unless … you're a prude?" Seph looked down at him, eyebrow up.

_Prude am I_? Cloud thought, and slid his arms around Sephiroth's neck, pulling him down for a kiss and a lick. "It's just all new to me," Cloud said into his ear. "Just gotta get used to it all."

_That's right_, Sephiroth thought. It's ALL new to him. He relaxed and rubbed noses with his little lover. "No worries. C'mon … what do ya want to drink?"

The bartender was looking at them expectantly, but with his chin in his hand. He'd been enjoying the show. He grinned when they turned to him.

"Can I get a Nibel-hammer?" Cloud yelled.

"Sure! You?" he said to Seph.

"Make it two!" he replied, pointing at himself and Cloud.

With drinks in hand, they turned around and looked the place over. When Cloud pointed out a woman, Sephiroth told him it wasn't one. Transvestite. Cloud looked, not able to tell the difference. That guy sure made a pretty woman.

"Heyyy!" Loud, from in between them, then an arm came around each one of their necks, squeezing. Zack Fair, looking amazing in torn-up blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt, laughing, breathing beer into their faces. "Finally made it, huh?" He looked down at Cloud. "Dude," he said, staring. "Lookin' good!" he laughed. "C'mon, we got a table over here," he said as he began dragging them across the dance floor by their necks.

The table was one of the large ones, circular, surrounded by at least a dozen chairs. Reno, Rude, Angeal, two guys Cloud didn't know – Zeke and Hiro, obviously a couple – Aeris, Genesis … and Rufus Shinra. Cloud swallowed and said hello to everyone. Rufus stared at him, a little smile on his lips. Cloud pressed closer to Sephiroth. Everyone stared, especially Reno and Angeal.

"Wait a second … _Cloud_?" Reno said, jumping up. "Holy shit!" He was grinning.

"Heh, Reno!" Cloud shouted over the music.

"Man …" he was speechless as he approached. "You … damn! Yer fuckin' _hot_!" Reno laughed and noogied Cloud's head.

"Stop it, ass, you're gonna spill a perfectly good Nibel-hammer!" Cloud ducked, laughing. After everyone got over the changes in Cloud – and the fact that he was here with _Sephiroth_, god damn! – everybody sat back down and began shouting conversations over the music. Rufus kept his little smile, looking at Cloud from time to time. Genesis, too, kept feeling his eyes drawn to the blond male. Angeal just looked from one to the other, shaking his head, smiling.

Cloud sat next to Reno, accepted a cigarette, and caught up with his friend. It had been a good week for the new Turk candidate. Rude nodded during the conversation, smoking too. During the convo, Cloud exchanged glances with Aeris, who smiled and waved cheerily. Cloud did the same. "Dance later?" he shouted across the table. She nodded excitedly. She really was nice.

Two more Nibel-hammers and a couple Red Bull Jagerbombs later, Cloud was having a great time. He laughed at Reno when he accidently dropped a shot in his lap, and then turned to find that Sephiroth was getting up.

"Gonna go dance," he said, giving Cloud's cheek a stroke. "Be right back, yeah?"

Cloud nodded, totally blind-sided. Seph was going to dance? He had to see this! He hadn't even _thought_ that he could dance with the general tonight! Where was his head? Who … he was going to dance with a short brown-haired male in clothing that was strategically torn all over. Cloud frowned, then forced the expression away. It was okay. No worries. It was just a dance, right? He watched as they joined the dancers on the dance floor. Just a dance.

…

!

FUCK THAT! It was practically _sex_ on the dance floor! Sephiroth's arms were up over his head as he undulated to the beat, his head was back and his eyes were closed, he looked almost ethereally beautiful. The little bitch dancing with him was glued to his front, hands running up Seph's chest, pressing himself against Cloud's man. As he watched, the fucker slid around behind Sephiroth, burying his face in Seph's long hair, his hands coming around in front of the general, clutching his hip bones as they moved together. Those hands roamed upward, sliding up and down from chest to thighs.

Cloud stood up.

Sephiroth bent his knees, his hips thrusting to the beat, the bastard he was dancing with still behind him, holding those hips, pressed tightly against Seph's back.

"Sit down," a voice said in Cloud's ear. He slid his hot gaze to see Rufus right next to him, then back to see the little twat brunet slide around and come in between Sephiroth's legs, hands on his shoulders as Seph rocked that beat.

"I said, sit down. You're gonna make an ass of yourself and embarrass your man," Rufus said, yanking Cloud down onto … his lap!

"Let me go!" Cloud said, his eyes glued to the fucker molesting his boyfriend. He tried to get up again and was held tightly. Shit. For a nancy-boy, Rufus was one strong fucker.

"No. It's just a fucking _dance_. See anybody touching cock? No? It's fine. Sit fucking still. Seph isn't touching that little cunt, either, is he? No. Just wait 'til you get out there with him. Now just stay, cadet!" Rufus snarled in his ear.

Cloud, red-faced and frowning, stared as Sephiroth and the brunet slut drew in close as the song slowed down. He bit his lip as they slowly turned in a circle, swaying their hips. Still no cock-touching, as far as he could see … but they _were_ pressed pretty fucking tight!

"Don't come off like a little jealous bitch, Cloud," Rufus warned, holding him still. "Here. Drink your drink. Sephiroth is here with _you_, right? Don't be fucking stupid." Now he sounded bored.

"I … I've never been here before!" Cloud yelled back. "I don't know how these things work here!" He was getting frantic. Was he supposed to do something? Was he supposed to go 'cut in'?

"Then take my advice. When he comes back here, you smile up at him and tell him how sexy he looked out there. You can say that you hate that little brunet, a little jealousy is like a little spice. But don't be an _ass_. Seriously." Rufus watched as Cloud chugged his Nibel-hammer. What a cute little spit-fire! He laughed.

"What." Cloud didn't think anything was too fucking funny. The song was ending. Thank god! If Seph didn't come back after this, he was gonna break something. Or some_body_.

"Dance with me later. K? You owe me." Rufus smirked.

"Fine." Sephiroth was coming back, having had a little chat with his dance partner that involved the smaller male looking up at him, smiling and … licking his lips (Cloud steamed) … and negative head-shaking from Seph. He flipped the brunet a wave and came back to the table, smiling at Cloud.

"Come on, get that smile out," Rufus murmured in his ear. Sephiroth frowned when he saw where Cloud was sitting.

Cloud stood up, took a deep breath, and hurled himself into Sephiroth's arms. Which wrapped around him, reassuringly tight. Sephiroth's chest rumbled as he laughed softly. "Missed me, huh?" he said in Cloud's ear.

"You … " Cloud took a deep breath. "You looked really _really_ sexy out there."

"Thanks, baby," Seph replied, tipping Cloud's face up to kiss him. "Wanna dance in a bit?"

"Yes!"

Crisis averted. Rufus patted himself on the back. Sometimes, he was too nice for his own good.

They sat back down, and Cloud watched the dancers with a bit more attention now. It really was some damned sexy dancing. The ones who left the dance floor and stayed together were much more explicit and daring than men who parted ways after their dance. So, apparently, he had been over-reacting. Well, fuck.

Everybody got drunker. (Well, Sephiroth wasn't drinking much, but nobody seemed to notice.) Reno and Rude danced to a slow song, and they were – ooh – kissing. Genesis took over that skanky brunet and ended up bringing him back to their table after their two dances. Cloud tried to be nice and failed.

Then a song came on that, apparently, Sephiroth liked. He stood up and said, "Dance with me, Cloud," and began backing away from the table. He ripped his sweater off – everyone in the vicinity drooled – and flipped it out so it wrapped softly around Cloud's neck. He pulled, and Cloud rose to his feet. The sweater slipped away, and Cloud was frozen as Sephiroth began backing away again, his hips twitching and thrusting to the beat. He flipped the sweater down between his legs and … flossed his crotch! Head back, lower lip caught between his teeth, thrusting his hips, hair swaying behind him … he stared at Cloud. _Come on, baby_, he mouthed, and tossed the sweater to Cloud. He caught it, smiled, dropped it on the chair behind him, and threw his arms up over his head, bopping to the beat as he caught up to the amazingly sexy, gorgeous man.

Dancing with Sephiroth was the sexiest thing Cloud had ever done outside of actual sex. Sephiroth never took his eyes off Cloud, unless it was to close them. He worshipped his little lover's body, stroking him, rocking his hips against him, kissing him. Cloud just moved with him at first, then found himself unable to keep his hands off that hot, hot man. Space cleared out around them but neither knew nor cared. Sephiroth was down low to the ground, kneeling, his legs spread, running his hands up Cloud's body, who was standing between Seph's knees, undulating, one hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, the other lifting his shirt up. Sephiroth slowly rose to his feet, sliding his body up Cloud's … nuzzling his belly, which left Cloud breathless and rather shaky. The general picked Cloud up and let him slide down the front of his body, kissing every inch that presented itself to his lips. He was _hard_, Cloud noted. _He's hard for me!_

Cloud was overcome with lust. He attached himself to Sephiroth like a barnacle, licking his naked chest, hips moving against his, the music throbbing in his head. He felt Sephiroth growl, a rumbling in his chest that transferred to Cloud's lips. Everyone in the area was turned on. Not to mention, one little blond cadet.

Blushing and tucked into Sephiroth's side, they returned to the table. Everyone was grinning – well except for brunet bitch-face – and Cloud gratefully grabbed up a new Nibel-hammer. Wow. That was … wow. Sephiroth sat down, a lazy smile on his face. He pulled Cloud onto his lap, running his fingers up and down Cloud's back. He wanted to leave right. Fucking. Now. But Cloud was having fun, so stay they would.

…

It was late when they did walk out of Rings. Zack and Aeris had left quite a while ago, Aeris tired of people wanting to find out who did her "operations" and could they get her surgeon's number. Sephiroth had explained, laughing, that they all thought she was a transvestite. He found that incredibly funny. Genesis and Angeal left together (since Angeal drove), as did Reno and Rude. Zeke and Hiro were staying to close down the bar. Rufus' driver picked him up, Rufus blowing kisses to everyone and yelling that Cloud still owed him a dance.

Cloud, walking behind Sephiroth and watching the play of his muscles as he strode toward the Humvee, was drunk, very pleasantly so. He was humming one of the songs they'd danced to, smiling. Look at that hair. Mmm. And that ass. Double mmm. Sephiroth opened the door for Cloud, bowing like a chauffeur, smiling. Cloud giggled and got in. While Sephiroth was walking around the vehicle, Cloud took off his t-shirt and kicked off his shoes, then unzipped his jeans. When Seph opened the door, Cloud was _ready_.

Sephiroth looked up, one foot on the step. He froze. Cloud was on all fours, half on his seat, half on the console, eyes drowsy, blush on his cheeks, lower lip between his teeth. It popped back out, and he licked it. "Sephiroth," he crooned. "C'mere."

General Sephiroth grinned, eyes flashing, and flung himself into the vehicle and onto Cloud, slamming the door shut behind him. Soon he had a hot little blond in his lap, kissing him and grinding his crotch against Seph's bulging hardness. Holy shit, he'd have to get Cloud drunk more often! It became frantic after that, hot sloppy kisses, panting breaths, heavy hands, thrusting hips.

Cloud moaned, then whimpered as his need grew unbearable. Sephiroth unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, then pulled Cloud's out, too, lining Cloud up on his lap so that he could fist them both at the same time. It was so fucking _hot_. Cloud gasped, clinging to Seph's shoulders, his head back, eyes closed. It felt so _good_! Sephiroth's gaze flicked back and forth from the dueling dicks in his lap to Cloud's ecstatic face.

"'M gonna come," Cloud groaned. "Oh oh oh … Seph … 'm gonna _come_!" He dropped a hand off Seph's shoulder to join the white-haired male's, on their cocks.

"Come, baby," Seph growled, increasing the pace of his strokes, gripping tightly, pressing their weeping cocks together, thrusting a little with his hips, bouncing Cloud on his lap. "'M comin' too, Cloud … ah, yeah … god _damn_!" They came almost exactly together, clutching each other and moaning into each other's mouths as they kissed, desperately, bodies shaking, cum mixing all over their hands.

Cloud collapsed onto Sephiroth, panting breathlessly, shaking, aftershocks making his hips twitch. Sephiroth kissed his face and his hair, nudging Cloud's face up to kiss his lips, slowly, sweetly. "Ahh," Cloud sighed, against his lips, eyes at half-mast.

"My sentiments exactly," Sephiroth growled. "Fuckin' awesome."

"Mmm," Cloud agreed, kissing Seph's neck, sucking it a little.

Time to drive home.

_So_, an unseen watcher thought, watching the Humvee pull away_. I see. Well well well, Cloud Strife. Haven't we been fucking _busy_._

**End Chapter 21**

**More to come, this weekend is still rolling! **

**Hope you liked! XD**

**Ahvienda**


	22. Chapter 22 The Long Weekend, End

**Chapter 22 – Long Weekend, End**

**In which Cloud does some soul-searching and has to get ready to come back down to Earth.**

**Yaoi yumminess, for adults only … foul language … some mild violence. XD**

**Oh, Sephiroth … if only I owned you. *sigh* But I don't. Not any of it! Square Enix does! :''(**

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear, little beams of sunlight sneaking past Sephiroth's window blinds in his bedroom. Cloud woke up first, without the disorientation of the previous morning, and reached immediately for the nightstand where Seph had pointed out the potions he'd placed there before they got into bed. Quietly, he uncorked one and drank it down, feeling the sensation of wellness flood outward from his stomach through his whole body. Hangover symptoms, gone. He suddenly felt wonderful. What was this, an X-potion? No, not quite, he thought, peering at the label in the semi-darkness. A hi-potion. Sweet.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked down at the sleeping man beside him, a little smile curving the blond's lips. A snoozing Sephiroth was really a vision to behold. Cloud feasted his eyes, marveling at that hair … that perfect skin … those long surprisingly dark lashes … his soft feathery eyebrows … coral-pink lips … surprisingly innocent cute sleeping face …. Mine! It was still unbelievable. Should he try pinching himself again? Naw. 'Cause if it _was_ a dream? – he'd rather not wake up from it.

Sunday. Tomorrow was Monday … back to real life. Back to drill and weapons training and being a cadet in the ShinRa Armies. It felt like he'd taken a total leave of absence from his entire _life_. He thought back over everything that had happened since late Friday night, cheeks pinking up a bit when he relived the really really good bits, and couldn't help but question what was going on in his head. He just … it was like … being around Sephiroth, it seemed like he belonged there or something. That and … the sex was … wow. Astounding. Soul-shaking. And they hadn't even, you know … gone all the way yet. His blush deepened, trying to imagine the unimaginable. Today? Would it happen? He pressed a fist to his mouth. Never in Cloud's wildest dreams would he have _ever_ thought that he'd be where he was right now. Naked, up on one elbow, staring at his sleeping lover … in _his_ bed, in Midgar … wondering if they were going to … do intercourse later. His body gave a tiny shiver. It was all too, too incredible.

He caught a glimpse of his blond spikes in his peripheral vision and hesitated. The changes in himself were pretty incredible, too. Within a week of realizing not only his 'orientation' but also his attraction to the general of the ShinRa Armies - he'd dropped his years-long efforts to fade away and blend in. Like being with Sephiroth made it easy to finally be himself, to open up and not care what came of it. It … it was kinda scary, actually. What would happen to him if this was a fluke? If this weekend was 'it'? It didn't feel that way, but Cloud was not experienced at any of this – not with men _or_ women – so he could have it all wrong. All he knew for sure was the way _he_ felt. A small frown creased his eyebrows. He could be hurt, very badly, if he kept on careening headlong into things like he had been. He needed to slow down, put on the brakes, make sure he kept his head (somewhat) and not let his emotions run rampant. He wasn't a child, even though he felt like it sometimes, what with being so damned inexperienced and all.

Well … not quite so innocent now, right? So … take a deep breath, center yourself, and think things through.

Thinking about going back to classes tomorrow, _uncovered_ … what would happen? He'd take some shit, that was for sure. But his fear of being targeted … wasn't that a child's fear? He was a man, now, and not some skinny little weakling that others could torment at will. He had friends here who liked him. There were people who wanted him … and who had wanted him _before_ they'd seen his hair and eyes! All of that meant, right? - that there was more to him than mere physical attractiveness, and that it was something worth liking, worth _wanting_, all on its own. Tears prickled his eyelids for a second. It was a revelation.

He reached out and picked up a strand of long silky white hair, lifting it to his nose to sniff. Mmm. Remembering the night before, when they'd gotten back here from Rings … it was so unbearably sweet. Cloud was practically comatose after the drive home, alcohol moving through his system, the long day catching up with him. Sephiroth had made a call to … Inoue? … and they'd left the Humvee running outside his apartment. (Cloud had no doubt it would not be there this morning.) Sephiroth had carried Cloud through the door, making a little joke about carrying a bride, then put him down carefully and steered him into the bathroom so he could relieve himself. After that he'd undressed him efficiently but tenderly and helped him to bed. Snuggling up close, wrapped in those long muscular arms, kisses on his face and in his hair, he'd fallen gently into sweet slumber. He'd felt safe, cared for … happy.

_Please … Odin … Shiva … please_. He didn't even really know what he was asking for. A continuation of the happiness. That's all he could bring himself to wish for right now. The emotions he felt blossoming inside him, he had no name for them.

He rubbed the lock of hair between his fingers, feeling the soft texture. His dick stirred, then his stomach growled. Putting off the rest of his soul-searching, he remembered the previous morning, being awakened by the heavenly aromas of coffee and bacon. Could he do the same for Sephiroth? Carefully he extracted himself from the soft sheets and the warmth of his … his lover (blush slightly), and walked out of the bedroom.

The new clothes were still in the living room, so Cloud slid into another pair of new jeans and admired the fit. These were black, tight, and sinfully soft. Nice. He padded into the kitchen, wondering if Sephiroth had the stuff required to make pancakes. Cloud's mouth watered. Searching, he was happy to discover that he did! Excellent! Grabbing an apron out of the pantry that he had spied while searching for pancake ingredients, Cloud got to work.

Twenty minutes later, the coffee was done (Cloud was already drinking some of it, yum), and he had pancakes on the griddle. He'd continue making them until he was out of batter. The bacon was spitting in the huge frying pan on an adjacent burner. Almost done. His stomach growled again. Sprinkling a cinnamon-sugar mix onto the face-up side of the pancakes currently cooking, he hummed softly to himself. He flipped them expertly, then slid the bacon out of the frying pan onto a bed of paper towels to soak up the grease. He patted the bacon pile with another paper towel, then put it all in the warmer over the stove, along with the pancakes that were already done. Mmm. He couldn't resist taking a strip of bacon and munching it as he worked. More butter onto the griddle, sizzling.

Suddenly a soft voice came from behind him. "I smell somethin' good," Sephiroth said. Cloud turned around and was stricken with yet another view of the newly-awakened general. Sleepy-eyed, yawning, bare-chested, scuffing along in a pair of pajama pants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"H-here … go sit down. I'll wait on you," Cloud murmured, steering the big sleepy man to a bench seat in the breakfast nook. Sunlight streamed in the windows so Cloud angled the blinds to make it less wrenching. He hurried back over to the counter and grabbed a big mug out of the cupboard, filling it with hot fragrant coffee. He brought it back over to Sephiroth, putting it on the table in front of him. "Good morning," he said softly, bending to the side to look into his face, smiling at the pretty picture he presented.

"Apron." Sephiroth's hand came out and latched onto the coffee mug, he raised it to his lips and slurped it noisily. Incongruously, the sound gave Cloud chills. Silly.

"Y-yeah. It's okay? I found it in the pantry," Cloud said, for the first time wondering if he had overstepped this morning. A blush pinked his cheeks, he turned to go back and check the pancakes.

"Looks good. Like it," Sephiroth grunted, raising the mug, eyeing Cloud over the rim. "G'morning."

"Thanks," Cloud said, cursing his tendency to redden. He took the pancakes off the griddle, added them to the huge stack already done, then began dishing up plates. Twelve pancakes for each of them, dripping with butter and syrup, a healthy serving of bacon on the side, fresh coffee. Let the feeding begin!

Five minutes passed, wherein two hungry males made a nice big dent in the pile of carbs on their plates. "Mmf," Sephiroth groaned from around a mouthful. "So fuckin' good."

"Thanks," Cloud said, happy with his morning. Happy with the world! He forked up another tasty bite of syrupy goodness. Pancakes were his favorite, and it showed. He made a mean stack of flapjacks, if he said so himself.

Pretty soon there was nothing left. Sephiroth, after another cup of coffee, was definitely wide awake now. When Cloud went to begin cleaning up, Sephiroth grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him back to sit on his lap. "Wait. You cook, I clean. That's the rules, I just now decided." He took hold of Cloud's chin and turned him to face him, smiling into those blue, blue eyes. He kissed him, thoroughly, with tongue and everything, arms wrapped around him tightly. NOW _THAT'S_ WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! Cloud's dick practically shouted as it awoke with a vengeance.

I GOT SOMETHIN' ELSE FOR YA, TOO, CUTIE … Sephiroth's replied, waking up under Cloud's buttocks. Seph chuckled as Cloud's arms slid up around his neck, then stopped abruptly when the blond wriggled in his lap. Holy fuck. But no. He had _plans_ for today, and they included … anticipation. Of the sweetest kind. He kissed Cloud again, slowly, hands up on the sides of his face, giving the kiss all his attention. Cloud stopped wriggling as he became aware that all the real action was at his mouth. It was the sweetest, softest – yet sexiest - kiss he had ever received. (Like he had a huge repertoire to go off of. But whatever. Back to the kissing.) Seph finished it off with a slow sensuous sucking in of Cloud's lower lip, pulling it as he backed away, then letting it pop out of his mouth. Little kisses on his cheeks and chin. Petting his face and neck. When he stopped, he tucked Cloud's head into the hollow between his shoulder and neck and held him there, rocking slightly back and forth. He took another sip of coffee, looking out the window, holding himself at bay. Later.

Cloud's panting slowly died down. Full stomach, being rocked by his big warm man … Jesus, he felt like he could go back to sleep! But no! No wasting this day, this precious day! Remember, tomorrow it was back to reality. Don't waste _any_ of this day. He lifted his head, stifled a yawn, and smiled. "Well, then, get to cleaning, uh, wench," he joked.

Sephiroth snickered. "That's a first," he said, then slid Cloud off his lap, depositing him on the padded bench. "Apron, please!" he barked, hand out imperiously. Cloud giggled and untied it, handing it over. Sephiroth put it on and cleared the table.

_Wow_, Cloud thought, eyes glued to the general's form. _That apron really _does_ look good_.

"More coffee, sir?" Sephiroth said as he picked up the pot and turned back toward the table.

"'Bout time. I swear, the help these days …" Cloud said, fake-grouchily.

"I already got my tip, so I'm one of those slouchy wait-staff who just don't give a shit after that," Seph said, pouring coffee.

"Thought so," Cloud said, picking up the mug.

"Oh, REALLY. I hate customers with fucking attitudes. I'd dip my balls in your coffee while you weren't looking, but that might hurt."

Cloud pealed laughter. "It … it _might_?"

The rest of the time Seph cleaned the kitchen – reacting with faux horror when Cloud suggested helping – they bantered like that. Silly, nonsensical things. Cloud loved it, laughing so hard sometimes he slopped coffee onto the table. He was roundly chastised by the 'wait-staff' for being a clumsy little prick. So on top of being beautiful, commanding, strong, talented, sexy, an amazing dancer, a good cook, a generous host, and a thoughtful ardent lover … Sephiroth was also _funny_. It hit Cloud like a brick. Mine. _Mine_. Was it real? Would he be able to say that tomorrow? Friday? Next week? Next month? Future heartbreak swept over him, like an eerie foreshadowing of things to come.

Or maybe he was just being maudlin. Don't. Think. About it. Here, now … mine. Yes. _Mine_.

After breakfast was cleaned up, they took their fresh cups of coffee out onto the patio, where Seph's paper was miraculously waiting for him on the little table. "Want a section?" he asked Cloud.

"Sure," Cloud said from over the rim of his mug. "I'll take sports if you don't mind."

They read the day's news, sharing sections back and forth, talking over the interesting bits, drinking coffee and soaking up the sunshine. Cloud had never been happier. Never. Sephiroth wasn't putting on any airs or doing things just for Cloud's benefit … he was merely sharing his normal life with Cloud, like the way he'd spend a normal Sunday. It was the _best_.

Finally, Seph folded the newspaper and set it aside, after doing the crossword in INK while Cloud checked on the week's weather for both Midgar and Nibelheim. (Cloud had practically orgasmed at the reappearance of those glasses. _Gawd_.) "So … anything you need to get done today?" Mr. Sexy Glasses asked.

Cloud thought about it for a minute. "No … don't think so. My laundry should be waiting outside my room later on, I already cleaned and stuff. I was thinking about practicing some magic, but that was before … well …" fucking blushing bullshit. When would it end?

Sephiroth smiled. "We can do that. Wanna get out of the city? Hit the countryside and blow some stuff up?"

"YEAH!"

…

"Okay, so," Sephiroth said, later, after they'd showered (semi-platonically, causing Cloud to worry for a minute until a groaning Sephiroth complained about how Cloud's sexy body would be making him late _from now on_ unless he managed to control himself, goddammit). "Let's take the little one today. Where we're going the roads are great for it."

"All right," Cloud said, smiling. What, a Mini Cooper? A Prius? A motorcycle?

He couldn't have been more wrong. Outside the door, a sleek Bugatti Veyron stood, purring, as Inoue (apparently) wiped it lovingly with a soft, lint-free cloth. It was fucking beautiful … black above, dark royal blue below. It was perfect, gleaming in the sunshine, and had drawn a small crowd in the normally vacant road at the end of Seph's long walkway. That was why Inoue hadn't left – no-one touched the General's baby except for the General and himself! Fuckers were fingerprints just waiting to happen!

Sephiroth walked up and grinned at the man. Inoue _blushed_. _No one is immune_, Cloud thought, watching with interest. "Inoue, you are the best. Have I given you anything lately?" Seph murmured, looking at the car, Inoue standing next to him, doing the same with a proud smile.

"You know I don't …"

"Yeah, yeah … here. You're worth it. Not! Another word." Sephiroth handed him a roll of bills. "Just keep doing what you do." He shook hands with his own personal, private mechanic/driver, and then opened the passenger door for Cloud.

Who got in, trembling with excitement. Wow. The interior was … oh my gods. He couldn't believe he was in a VEYRON! The royal blue and black color scheme was repeated, the leather was butter-soft, and it smelled _so good_. 'New car' and 'leather' … two of mankind's most potent male aphrodisiacs. Cloud fell in love, instantly.

Sephiroth got in behind the wheel, tossed a small backpack in the "back seat" (ha ha) and belted in. Cloud did, too, belatedly. "You like it?" Seph grinned at Cloud.

"F-fuck!" Cloud yelled. "It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw!" His eyes were huge. In that cute muscle shirt, unrelieved black, and the black jeans, Cloud looked outstandingly gorgeous today. It made his blond hair and blue eyes stand out even more. Sephiroth had been in a state of terminal arousal ever since Cloud had exited the bathroom.

"Good. Bring your accessory?"

"Yep … right here," Cloud said, showing off his bangle, his four materia sparkling in their slots. He looked at Seph. In ragged blue jeans and a white wife-beater, with a soft gray hoodie unzipped over it, he was understated sex personified. As usual. His hair was tied back in a long pony tail, and his shades were silver mirrors. Fuuuck. Lickable!

Inoue approached the car from the driver's side, carrying … Cloud gasped. He had already been half-erect from the sensation of the Veyron's leather seat caressing his body, but now his dick sprang into full life. The sheathed sword seemed to go on and on forever as Inoue handed it in, Seph maneuvering the business end so that it slid into a hole near the left side of his seat. The sword slid in, in, in until the long cloth-wrapped hilt was the only thing exposed. "Had to have this specially altered to carry Masamune," Sephiroth explained as Cloud withheld a moan. The sword. THE sword. Gods.

Then Seph gunned the engine – it responded immediately with a growling _rawr_ that gave Cloud a shiver – and put it in second gear, disdaining the granny gear. They sped away from the curb, Sephiroth steering effortlessly with one hand. "Off we go," the sex-god announced. "Let's get drinks and stuff and then we'll hit the range."

After stopping off to get take-out (turning on everyone in the restaurant), they hit the freeway. Sephiroth drove like the car was an extension of his body, exceeding 150 mph most of the way. They passed police who, once they saw who it was, merely grinned and waved. The power of the General, indeed.

"The range" was a huge expanse of grasslands, forests, and faux villages owned by ShinRa. It was specifically for the purposes of training SOLDIERs and infantrymen in the proper usage of weaponry and magic. Sephiroth parked at the intake building and got out, taking Masamune with him. He was greeted with cheerful deference by the staff, who explained that the range was his for the taking today, as arranged. "Want to carry this?" he asked Cloud softly, as he chose different materia from his backpack, indicating Masamune.

"Yes!" Cloud gasped. He picked up the sword reverently, feeling its weight and balance. Gawd. To think that he, Cloud Strife, was holding General Sephiroth's sword! He felt small, insignificant … until Sephiroth leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go," he said, grinning. "Time to search and destroy."

And they fucking did. Cloud went from one extreme of turned-on to the next, watching as Sephiroth effortlessly blasted an entire building to rubble with one huge blast of Thundaga. It made the hair on his arms stand up. He toasted a ramshackle building (scheduled for demolition), turning it into a raging bonfire with Firaga … then smashed it all into a grease spot with Meteor. Incredible. Amazing. Cloud was consumed by admiration and lust.

Sephiroth gave Cloud pointers on magic, helping him to cast, helping that gateway cement a relationship with his materia. Two of his materia – cure and fire – leveled up during the long lesson. Cloud was ecstatic, especially when Seph told him he was a natural, and would be a force to be reckoned with one day. (A/N – trying not to cry here!)

At one point, they went into a huge dark rainforest where the staff had said that some Harpy Chimeras had moved in, making working in there near to impossible. He agreed to clear them out. Cloud stayed close, as instructed. The General strode through the woods, his eyes missing nothing, purposely making noise and not even attempting to hide their presence. When the Harpies showed themselves, Cloud was scared … until Sephiroth stepped forward, unsheathing that lethal blade. It shone even in the dim light, the 7-foot long elegant nodachi was truly a sight to behold. Cloud held the sheath, fingers clutching it tight.

But the general … even without his leathers, the menace that flowed out of him was incredible. Even the Harpies seemed to sense it. He darted forward, not waiting for one of the four Chimeras to attack. The blade sang as it flashed through the air … and a Harpy head rolled to the ground. It was short bloody work, over in mere moments as one Chimera toppled after another. Cloud had not even been threatened, there wasn't time. He watched Sephiroth's sword work – so graceful – perfect forms, wielding that huge sword like it was a puny dagger. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

When it was over, Seph was back at his side, splattered minutely with blood, but grinning with the thrill of battle, however brief. He retrieved a cloth from his backpack and wiped Masamune down, taking his time to make sure every spot of blood was cleaned off. "Here," he said, handing the newly-sparkling sword to Cloud. "Give it a try."

Cloud swallowed hard. It was so long, so heavy … he wasn't sure he'd be able to wield it. He did, going through some of the beginner's forms that he hoped they'd be beginning in Weapons class soon … but his wrists and biceps were aching when he stopped. "It's … it's amazing. It's the most beautiful sword I've ever, ever seen."

"Thanks," Sephiroth said, quietly, taking the sword back and sheathing it. "With a long heavy sword, you need a long hilt … see? Then you really choke up on it with one hand, right behind the guard, whereas the other you place further back, to act sort-of as a counter-weight. Some swords also have a heavy pommel that also acts as a counterweight, but a true nodachi does not." Except that wasn't what Seph needed to do anymore. He was just _that strong_ … he could wield it one-handed! Incredible. "So keep that in mind when you guys start sword work … just because a sword feels heavy, doesn't mean it won't work for you. If you can, try not to let them stick you with a rapier, just because you're, well, kinda little." His face apologized for the word. "The rapiers ShinRa uses are almost useless in the field. The blades are very thin and have virtually no edge. You can't always count on being able to _stab_ things with the pointy end. It's not gonna work, not in real life. You have to have a good-sized blade with at least one edge so you can swing it and mow'em down."

Cloud nodded seriously. He'd definitely do as he was told. No-one would know better than the general. They talked further about swords and fencing while they ate their lunch in a little meadow. It was the best Sunday afternoon Cloud had ever had.

XXX

The trip home in the Veyron was pure heaven. Cloud leaned his head back on the seat and watched Sephiroth drive. He'd glance over at Cloud from time to time, a soft smile on his face, extending a hand over the console for Cloud to hold. He came close to panicking a couple of times, thinking about the hours slipping away, how soon this all would end. But he squelched it, refusing to let his morose thoughts cast any gloom on their time together.

Then Seph broke the silence, saying, "So, uh … ya think you're going to have any trouble with Midori?" He glanced at Cloud out of the corners of his eyes.

Oh, shit. He hadn't even spared his roommate a thought! All this time! "Er … wow. I haven't even thought about that. I, uh, I guess I don't know him well enough to know how he's gonna react and whether I'm going to have any trouble with him or not." Cloud was uncomfortable at the thought. Yikes.

"Well, I'd say not, offhand. But you never know. I didn't think he was gonna start flinging ceramic Hello Kittehs at me the other day, either." He squeezed Cloud's hand.

"Well … he's just going to have to get over it," Cloud said, getting a bit of a grouch on. Seriously. He wasn't going to take any crap off the little brunet. Fuck that. If he tried to cast a shadow over Cloud's happiness, he was going to get the shit beat out of him. Then Cloud realized the violence of his thoughts and his eyes widened. Then he thought, well? Wasn't the General worth fighting for?

Yes. Yes, he was. And his man was worried!

"Don't worry. It'll be okay," he said, smiling up at Seph, squeezing his hand, too.

"All right. I'll leave that to you, then," Sephiroth said, his smile echoing Cloud's. They were nearing the apartment gates … the guard had seen them coming and had them open and waiting, waving them through. Inoue appeared like smoke, anxiously looking the car over, tutting when he discovered splatters of mud in the wheel wells. Sephiroth smiled and led Cloud inside. "I swear, he loves that car almost as much as I do."

Cloud could understand why.

XXX

Supper was pizza, ordered in from Sephiroth's favorite place … and it arrived in 13 minutes, hot and fresh. It was amazing. They ate in front of the TV – not in the home theater, but in the living room, slouched on the couch, sucking down soda and munching on two thick-crust pizzas – one Hawaiian, one barbequed chicken. Both were excellent. Sephiroth kept stealing kisses in between bites … he was getting all fired up, thinking about "later". Cloud melted into each one, butterflies in his tummy, but good ones. Or did that even make any sense?

They showered together separately after supper … Seph first so he could get to work drying all that hair while Cloud did what he could to make sure he was, um, clean … just in case things, y'know. Went that way. Thinking about it woke up Little Cloud, who was all for the idea. ABOUT TIME … THIS 'VIRGIN' STUFF IS GETTING ANNOYING! WE'RE 17 FOR FUCK'S SAKE!

He blow-dried his hair, watching as it immediately sprang up into spikes. He didn't put on any cologne or deodorant, just in case. (Who wanted a mouthful of nastiness when the licking began?) Even Cloud knew that much. _Thank you, Cosmo_. He smiled tremulously at his reflection. Well. He was about as clean as he could get.

When he left the bathroom, with a towel draped around his hips, Sephiroth came into the bedroom, munching on a piece of leftover pizza. "Hey … done?" Cloud nodded. "Want a piece of pizza? It's awesome cold."

Sure. Why not? It was early, only about 8 p.m. More pizza sounded good. They sat on the bed, nibbling leftover pizza, just talking about the day, about the weekend … about the week to come. "Cloud, I uh, I was wondering about how we were going to see each other, y'know, during the week," Sephiroth said, looking newly-serious and concerned. "I don't want to, uh …"

"Neither do I," Cloud said. He was not going to become Midori the Second, hanging things on the door so his roommate would be stuck outside. "Not at all. But … does that mean we're, um, out of luck?"

"Fuck no." Firmly. "No way. I can't go all week just seeing you in public, or sneaking around to try to snatch a kiss when I really wanna fu—" He was interrupted by a blond cannonball careening into his arms. "Cloud?"

It had hit Cloud, suddenly. They were talking about a future _together_. "I – I've been so worried!" Cloud's traitorous mouth spilled it all. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. "I thought that … after tonight … this weekend only … I didn't—"

"Cloud," Sephiroth's voice was soft, calm. "Think about it. I said you're _mine_. Do you think that I easily let go of my … possessions?" His smile took any sting out of the word. "Do you believe that I don't take care of my own?" He hugged Cloud close, kissing his hair.

Cloud just shook his head, unable to speak, not trusting his voice to talk without shaking or cracking.

"Don't worry about it … we'll figure it out. Just keep your head up and work hard to become a SOLDIER." He was speaking softly, petting Cloud, listening as the blond's breathing stopped hitching in distress. "You know what, don't fret yourself about it _at_ all … I'll figure it out. I'm the one with all the power, right?" He chuckled. "Leave it to me, baby."

His hands, which had been petting Cloud softly, soothingly, began to stray. Instead of being soothing, his touch became more demanding – although it was still gentle. At the moment. Cloud went quiet, then his back straightened and he turned to face Seph, sliding his arms up around his neck, turning his face to his for a kiss. It started out soft and sweet … then slowly it built, passion rising, and soon both men were breathing heavily through their noses as their tongues wrestled. Cloud pulled away first, gasping, pupils dilated, eyelids heavy as he looked into Sephiroth's.

"Cloud," Seph murmured, "you're so … mm," stroking his face, rubbing a thumb along the blond's lower lip. Then he captured his lips again, hands sliding down his arms, then coming back up to his shoulders and down onto his chest. His thumbs rolled Cloud's already hard nipples, making the boy moan softly against his lips.

Smaller hands pulled at the ties to Seph's pajama pants, the soft touches making the older man's abdominal muscles tighten and spasm. Cloud pulled the pants away from Seph's body, and the white-haired male stood up to let them fall to the floor. When he turned back to the bed, he watched Cloud's eyes as they roamed hungrily over him. The boy stood up, letting the towel fall onto the floor with Sephiroth's silk pajama pants. Then they were in each other's arms, gasping at the feeling of naked flesh on naked flesh, Cloud raising up on tiptoe to kiss the older man's mouth again, slipping his tongue between parted lips. Suddenly, with a wrenching groan, Seph picked up Cloud and fell onto the bed with him.

"_Cloud_ … baby …" he moaned, his hands now urgent as he caressed the blond's belly, trailing downward to pet soft crisp pubic hair. His lips followed them, moving from Cloud's neck to his chest, licking and sucking on a pale pink nipple. It hardened even more at his touch, even as Cloud gasped and raised his head, watching as Seph's tongue slid out to flick the little nub.

Cloud raised up onto his elbows, watching as Sephiroth resumed his downward progress, licking and sucking, leaving behind his marks, scraping his teeth along his hip bones, delving his tongue into the cute depression of his navel. Cloud gasped, whispering Sephiroth's name, tummy muscles twitching with each touch. His now-hard penis twitched, too, as Seph's hair slid along it, tickling and teasing. Cloud petted the older man's head, running his fingers through that silken hair.

Sephiroth shifted, rearranging himself so that he was kneeling between Cloud's spread legs. Suddenly he ducked and swung his head forward and down, so that his hair flipped up and over his head to land full-length on Cloud's body, head to hipbones. Cloud gasped, falling backwards off his elbows, then mewled softly as Seph slowly dragged it down, silk on skin, Cloud shaking with desire.

He did it again.

And then again.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud moaned, shuddering. His skin felt like it was on fire, every nerve ending tormented. From behind the sheet of white hair that still rested on Cloud's belly, Sephiroth leaned down and licked Cloud's cock from base to tip, _hard_. Cloud cried out, desire and pleasure raw in his voice. His fingers tangled in Seph's hair, parting the mass to see that long wet tongue licking up the pre-seminal fluid that had oozed from the Cloud's slit, a little pearly puddle on his belly. "God … Sephiroth," he whispered hoarsely as those lips closed around the tip of Cloud's dick, sucking softly, tongue still licking – as the older male's hands caressed Cloud's thighs, coming higher and higher.

Cloud's legs seem to spread on their own, as Seph's thumbs slid inward to the hollows of his groin, caressing, stroking, massaging. "Cloud … Cloud … _I want you_," Sephiroth growled as he sat up, his hair sliding off to one side and down. He slid a moist finger down the boy's crack, petting and circling that spasming pink opening.

Cloud's head came up, eyes opened wide, staring at the vision between his legs. "Please!" A tortured whisper. "I," he swallowed, "I want it too!"

Sephiroth raised up on his knees, letting his head tilt backwards on his neck, letting his fingers trail down his body. His throbbing member jutted out from his hips, twitching and flexing. He grabbed it with his right hand and began stroking it. Cloud was stricken by the sight, staring wide-eyed at the vision kneeling between his legs. When Seph moaned with pleasure, Cloud was _up_ and _on that_. He sat up and immediately took the head of that beautiful cock into his mouth, sucking hard, looking up to see Sephiroth's body shake as he shouted, startled.

He looked down, eyes blazing, stroking his flexing dick as Cloud sucked the head. Holy fucking hell … he was going to come if this kept up. And he wasn't the one who needed to pop one off – Cloud was. Everything would be better for him if he did. So, decision made, he pulled out of Cloud's mouth, pushed him back down, and attacked his throbbing cock with a vengeance.

Lips, tongue, suction, one hand caressing the blond's balls and the other stroking his anus, it was only a matter of about 45 seconds before Cloud was shouting, fisting his hands in Sephiroth's hair, and arching his hips off the bed. "Y—yes! Ah! … Nnh!" Seph swallowed it all down, sucking the boy dry, leaving him panting, voice raspy as he said, weakly, "God … oh my God …."

Sephiroth rolled to the edge of the bed, opened the nightstand drawer, and took out a tube of slick and a condom. Then he rolled right back, kissing and stroking his beautiful boy. He pulled Cloud up against him as he laid on his side, Cloud's back to his chest. Cloud turned his head to kiss Seph hungrily over his shoulder, feeling the general's rock-hard cock pressing insistently against his bottom. "Feel good?" Seph growled, kissing Cloud's face over and over, his hands petting, stroking, stoking Cloud's fires up again.

"Good … so good," the boy purred, pressing his buttocks back against Seph's hardness. Sephiroth's breathing was harsh as he slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth, beginning to slowly slide his weeping dick along Cloud's cleft, up and down, as he opened the lube and coated his fingers. Cloud sucked his tongue as Seph's fingers slid down to join his member as it slid against the boy's bottom.

Slippery fingers caressed the puckered pink opening. "Cloud … touch yourself," Seph groaned as his index finger circled that which he desired. Cloud was panting now, and immediately did as he was told. He moaned – it was cut off abruptly as Seph's finger breached his opening. "Relax baby," Sephiroth said, his voice sounding pained. He had to take his time, even as he _needed_ to fuck Cloud … gods, he needed it so bad! The finger was sliding easily now, so he added his middle finger.

"Ahh!" Cloud shouted, his back arching again, pressing back against the intruding fingers, fingers that were stroking inside him. "Touch it! Please, won't you _touch it_?"

Sephiroth growled and pushed in hard, reaching and stroking … there! Cloud shouted again, "yes oh yes!" and Seph slid in the third finger ("Ngh!"), hitting that gland every time. "S-Sephiroth … am I ready? Please! God, please!"

"J-Just a second," Sephiroth growled urgently … "I don't want to hurt you!" He was shaking, sliding his fingers in and out of Cloud's slippery opening, feeling it relax and soften, wanting to plunge in, holding back … this first time had to be good for Cloud! The boy was moaning, head thrown back, his right hand stroking his dick. Sephiroth kissed his neck and shoulder, pulling him closer with the arm that wrapped around from underneath him.

Cursing the need for a condom, Sephiroth pulled out his fingers, felt behind him until he found the fucking thing, then ripped it open with his teeth. He unrolled it with a practiced right hand, down to the base of his oh-so hard erection. "Cloud … I …" he swallowed hard, "I'm gonna put it in," he explained hoarsely, rubbing the tip of his coated cock on Cloud's slippery anus.

"Mm-hmm," Cloud muttered, his eyes rolling up in his head, gasping, desire surging inside him, heat spreading out from his core.

A touch … pressure … then his head popped through Cloud's sphincter. Cloud stiffened with a little grunt, and Seph groaned as the muscle clamped down around him. "Relax baby," he growled, and slid out his long tongue to lick Cloud's ear. The blond had stopped stroking himself, instead his hand was back hanging onto Sephiroth's hip. Seph's tongue lavishly licked Cloud's ear, slipping inside … and was rewarded with a relaxation down below and a soft moan from the beautiful boy in his arms.

Go time. "I'm gonna move now," he grunted into Cloud's ear, and pressed in, sliding slowly … oh, so slowly. Cloud was shaking and gasping as he was filled with nine inches of hot hard flesh. When he was all the way in, Sephiroth moaned with pleasure, keeping himself still with great effort. "Baby … baby," he groaned, shuddering against him, his cock flexing inside the boy.

And then Cloud took matters into his own hands … so to speak.

He pulled his hips away, Sephiroth's dick sliding back out as he did, roughly 5 inches or so … then pushed backward again, seating it back inside himself. Sephiroth shouted, "Gods!" and then he couldn't hold it back anymore. Laying pressed tightly up against Cloud's back, his arms wrapped around him like steel bands, he slid out, then pushed forward til he was buried again. Once more … then again … then again. "Ahh, yeahh," Seph moaned, voice drenched in pleasure.

Cloud was transported, he was lost in sensation, this feeling! He clutched Sephiroth's arms, hanging on, crying out Seph's name. Thrusting faster now, the white-haired male adjusted his angle, brushing lightly against the boy's prostate. Cloud shouted again, his voice breaking with an almost-sob.

"Good?" Sephiroth panted hoarsely, stroking in and out of the blond's tightness.

"Good! So good! M-more! Please … oh please more!"

Green light! Sephiroth reached down and grabbed Cloud's leg behind the knee, pulling it up and forward as he began moving faster, plunging deeper, hips pistoning his cock in and out of that heat, hitting Cloud's gland and sliding along it. He leaned forward and took Cloud's ear in his mouth, the whole thing, wiggling his tongue into it, then making a seal and sucking. Cloud gasped throatily, assaulted by sensation.

"C-coming! Ah! Oh God Seph – I'm _coming_!" he screamed, body tightening up, his insides spasming around Sephiroth's throbbing, thrusting length.

Sephiroth came off Cloud's ear and growled into it. "Come for me, baby … feel me … yeah, feel me _more_ …" moving faster, thrusting harder, feeling his own release building up inside. "Ah, yeah … Cloud … _Cloud_!" He kept thrusting through their orgasms, forcing himself to keep moving, to keep the pleasure at a fever pitch, sensation peaking as his cum spurted out of him. He shuddered, gasping, pleasure flooding his system, coiling and releasing, again and again.

Cloud couldn't control his voice. When his cum began arcing out of his dick, he shouted out Sephiroth's name over and over, shaking and gasping, his insides clenching around that beautiful man's talented cock. It went on and on, pleasure so deep and wrenching he felt like his soul was coming apart.

Cloud's spasms were weakening as his orgasm abated, even as Sephiroth's cock began to soften. It felt like fluttery caresses against his too-sensitive member. He slowed his pace, carefully moving until he just couldn't take it anymore, he had to pull out. Slowly he did so, stripping off the condom, tying it off, and tossing it onto the floor near the bed. He held Cloud close, kissing him and murmuring to him as the blond's breathing slowed, as his trembling body relaxed.

Finally the boy rolled over to face him, shaking arms creeping up around his neck. "That," he swallowed, "that was … amazing," he whispered.

"Yes it was," Sephiroth agreed, pulling Cloud in closer. He kissed him, soft and sweet, holding him tightly.

Cloud was holding on just as tight. "You … God … mmm."

"Yeah," the older man agreed. "Me too." Petting his baby.

Time passed, sweet time. How much? Who knows. Who cares?

Finally, Cloud stirred and spoke. "Sleepy … but need to go back …" he murmured.

"Not yet, okay? Stay here for tonight. I'll get you back early in the morning," Seph said, nuzzling into Cloud's neck.

"Mmm," Cloud sighed in reply. "I need to go to the bathroom," he said, softly, embarrassed.

"It's all right. I understand. C'mon, I'll help you get up."

…

It was short work to get situated for the night. Condom flushed, sheets changed, pajama pants on, back into bed and under the soft sheets. Sephiroth pulled Cloud close again, kissing him and being kissed in return.

"This weekend … it's been … the happiest ever," Cloud whispered. "Thank you for … for having me." Then he realized what he said, and laughed weakly.

Sephiroth laughed, too, quietly. "_My pleasure_," he teased, with a deep overly-sexy voice. Soft laughter from both of them.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

XXX

**End Chapter 22, and End of The Long Weekend.**

**Hope you liked Cloud and Seph's first weekend! XD**

**More coming up soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Ahvienda**


	23. Chapter 23 Back to the Grind

**Chapter 23 – Back to the Grind**

**Hello again! Please enjoy. XD**

**Warnings: yaoi sex, some bondage, cussing.**

**Cloud and Sephiroth – you know I love you both, right? Right? (But I don't own you. *sigh* Square Enix, you are my rival!)**

Monday morning dawned cloudy and rainy. When Sephiroth awoke to his internal alarm clock, he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Real life could come crashing down on a person like a ton of bricks, that was for certain. It did this morning. He raised up on one elbow, looking down on Cloud's sleeping face in the dim lighting. Staring at pale skin, blond hair and eyelashes, and a pink cupid's-bow mouth, Sephiroth mused over the past few days' events. He'd taken the little blond into his home, into his life … and when was the last time he did something like that? It was almost on a _whim_, and that was certainly not like him at all. Frowning, he stared at the boy, trying to understand the impetus behind his recent actions.

When you were raised by, basically, a mad scientist and a bunch of lab nerds, _love_ didn't enter the picture. Sephiroth, as a child, had learned quickly that he was a prisoner, one whose future wasn't at all secure. So, he did exactly as he was told, pushed himself to his limits and beyond, because he had seen what happened to the _failures_. They disappeared, never to be seen again, but then other similar prisoners would appear, so the only thing he could think was that they had been somehow … recycled. (Learning about _death_ would come later.) None of his 'caretakers' loved him, and he didn't love any of them. In fact, Genesis' insult from a week or so ago was absolutely correct: you couldn't connect the words "love" and "Sephiroth" in a sentence, from either direction, as far as he knew.

When he'd discovered sex, at an absurdly early age, he'd felt no stirrings in his heart for the people who had pleasured him. One facet of that was because he knew that, even though technically they were pleasuring him? – they were _really_ only pleasuring themselves. He had been young, not stupid. The first person had been a woman, middle-aged but still slender and pleasing to the eye, he supposed. He'd noticed her staring at him and had wondered what was wrong. He'd been going about his physical regimen the way he always did: following instructions, pushing himself to succeed and excel, exerting himself to the limits of his muscles and stamina. When she'd cornered him in the shower one evening, he'd been wary, concerned that he'd failed in some way. But it had only been for _that_. She'd sucked him off, hands roaming over his already tall and well-formed body, greedy mouth on his member … his first orgasm had made a huge impression on him, of course. When one has few options for real pleasure in his life, orgasm can become the Holy Grail.

The fact that he'd been a child and should have reported her? – he had considered and then discarded this course of action. Since he'd enjoyed it, it felt as though he had tacitly agreed. But he never allowed her to touch him again.

It was almost a year before he began to understand that females just weren't for him. One of the lab nerds was a slender man, a handsome 27 years old, with black hair and soft hazel eyes. Sephiroth had had to exert tight control on himself when in this person's presence, or else he'd've been sporting a boner before you could say, 'jerk me off'. At 13 years of age, he'd pursued this man, at first with long looks and soft words, then when a return interest was obvious he put a carefully thought-out plan into action. Sephiroth had practically raped him in the lab late one evening. But when the man's pants were off and Sephiroth's pubescent penis was buried in his ass, he'd ended up gasping with pleasure, crying out Seph's name. The white-haired boy had made the older man come twice. And then he'd come his once. Which was fine – the lessons he'd learned were the most important things.

He was almost 14 years old when he began to truly understand the power his face and form could have over people. Over the years he developed his 'social' skills as well, learning from all his encounters with women (at first) and then exclusively with men. Words, when used with expressions and calculated touches and/or gestures, were incredibly powerful. Now it was very like second nature: he didn't think about smiling like the rising sun, or uttering a soft laugh that seduced the ear like the music of angels, or using a low growl to gasp out sexy phrases. It just happened. Mostly.

So while he'd become a legendary lover, skillful and salacious, gleefully sinful and incorrigible; while he'd sometimes felt affection towards his lovers, he'd never once felt the stirrings of real _love_. A few of his boys had professed that they loved him. But they'd been lying, obviously, because if it had really been LOVE, then they'd still be together, right? Wasn't it supposed to last forever? That's what all the literature said.

Actually, to be honest, he didn't care. He wanted them for sex, and it was always sufficient, so that was good enough. He didn't let anyone in, and no-one had ever pushed hard enough to _get_ in, so he'd stayed isolated, his heart forever virginal even as his body was definitely not.

Now, as he frowned down at Cloud, he wondered why he'd broken with his normal modus operandi and brought this young male into his home for an entire weekend. He had never done this before. Never. In fact, of all his lovers, only a handful had ever made it into his bedroom. Midori was one, but they'd been 'doing the do' for over a year – it would have seemed strange if the boy had never seen the inside of his bedroom.

Come to think of it – why had he stayed with the little shit that long? He thought it over, staring at Cloud's spikes, feeling the texture of one between his finger and thumb. Finally he came to the conclusion that it was a combination of ennui and pure laziness on his part. After the first 'chase' of the lab nerd, he'd never had to exert himself to capture anyone again. They practically lined up, staring up at him with lustful eyes, basically begging to be used to their limits and beyond. Sephiroth had always been happy to oblige. When he'd given in to Midori's pushy advances, he'd quickly discovered that the brunet would do whatever Sephiroth wanted, no matter what. It had only become boring in the past half-year or so, as the both of them realized that they'd reached the end of the line. Midori didn't rock the boat because he enjoyed the status of being "the general's lover", Sephiroth because of that laziness. It had technically been over for months. It was only after that first night in front of Cloud that Seph realized he'd been missing real _desire_ in his love life. Cloud had awakened that in spades!

And he did desire the boy. Oh, definitely. When he thought over the previous night's taking of Cloud's virginity, a slippery hot feeling began to pool in his pelvis. The look on the boy's face as Sephiroth's throbbing cock rammed home up inside him – priceless. The helpless expression of ecstasy as he'd sprayed cum all over the sheets … god _damn_. He glanced at the clock. Mm, plenty of time.

He leaned over Cloud and took his right earlobe into his mouth, sucking it as his breath softly puffed from his nostrils into the boy's ear. He slid his right hand down Cloud's body, petting him tenderly, waking him slowly. When he began to stir, Seph let the earlobe slide out of his mouth and licked his way down the boy's neck, nipping the skin softly. He rose up onto his knees and slid over on top of Cloud, settling gently against him, slowly moving his hips in a sensual rhythmic motion that pressed his now-hard cock alongside Cloud's awakening one.

"S-Sephiroth?" he asked, voice rough with sleep.

"You were expecting someone else?" Seph replied, humor warring with desire as he kissed the boy's face.

"N-nnh!" Arms came up around him, squeezing tightly, as Cloud's dick sprang into life.

_Fuck morning breath_, Sephiroth thought, and slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth, kissing him thoroughly, reveling in the sensation of warm wet mouth, willing lips, soft responsive tongue. As he did so, he raised up until he was sitting on his heels, pulling Cloud with him, settling the boy's sweet naked buttocks on his lap. Cloud adjusted his hold on the older man, both arms clenched tightly around Sephiroth's neck, hands buried in his long hair, pulling his head back unconsciously as he returned kiss for kiss.

The younger male was trembling, head to toe. Sephiroth clutched him by the hips, moving him with his hands, making the boy continue the motion he'd begun when they were lying down. At last he relaxed his hands and slid them up the blond's sides, finding and lightly pinching his nipples - since Cloud was now moving on his own, rubbing their weeping dicks together as he sucked Sephiroth's tongue. He was making little moaning sounds in his throat, gasping breaths in through his nose, puffing exhalations onto Seph's face.

Sephiroth slid his hands back down and squeezed Cloud's buttocks, pressing him in closer, then gasped in pleasured surprise when one of Cloud's hands dropped from his neck to their straining erections. It clenched around the both of them, then stroked up and down, starting up a hard fast rhythm that had Sephiroth's abdominal muscles clenching in reaction.

"Ah! So … so good!" Cloud moaned against Seph's lips.

"Sl-slow down, baby," the general moaned back, "… we have time, slower, slower." Cloud did as instructed with effort as their kiss became frantic. Their lips broke apart as both men looked at each other, then down at their joined cocks … what a hot display! Sephiroth's was bigger, but Cloud's was perfectly shaped and a lovely color (so Seph thought), pressed together tightly, sliding against each other, both slippery with their mixed pre-seminal fluid.

"Nnn," Cloud muttered, stroking away, his hips working it, too, sliding his dick against the white-haired male's.

"Your fingers … they're slippery," Sephiroth observed. "Put them in." His voice was low and rough with desire.

Cloud let go and Seph took over stroking, his experience immediately apparent as his hand twisted at the top of each rep, squeezing their heads, making Cloud gasp with a full-body shiver. He quickly put his hand behind himself and arched his back, sliding a slippery finger inside his twitching hole, wiggling it.

"Ah … ahh," he groaned.

"Sore?"

"N-no!" Cloud gasped, then inserted another finger with a shout of pleasure.

"Feel good?" Low, whispered, intense.

"Ah! Yes!" Cloud's breathing was loud in the quiet bedroom, he stared at Sephiroth's pale intense face. "P-please! I don't … what …."

"Shh," Sephiroth shushed, and then murmured, "I'll show you." He let go of their throbbing cocks and grasped Cloud's buttocks again, spreading them apart and lifting him up. Sephiroth straightened his legs out under Cloud. He took Cloud's hand and put it on his twitching member. "Guide me in, baby," he groaned, looking up into Cloud's blushing face. When the boy lined him up, he slowly began lowering Cloud's body onto his dick, carefully, achingly slowly, until he was buried to the hilt. Cloud gasped, eyes closed. They both moaned out loud, shaking against each other as pleasure ripped through them.

"So … so deep!" Cloud shouted in pained ecstasy as he was stretched by the wide base of Sephiroth's hot hard penis.

Holding himself back from throwing Cloud down onto the bed and plowing his ass into the mattress, Sephiroth flexed his cock inside the boy, groaning loudly as his ass clenched tightly around him. "Yeah … oh, yeah, baby … feel that? 'S good, so good and hot inside you."

Cloud sobbed in reply, head back, hanging onto Sephiroth's shoulders, his cock twitching and drooling pre-cum down onto his balls. Then he raised his head back up, big blue eyes looking into half-closed green ones. "What … I don't know … help me!" he gasped, fingers clenching into Seph's shoulder muscles, then buried his face in the older man's neck.

In reply, Sephiroth leaned forward and hunched a bit, capturing a soft pink nipple in his teeth. Then he lifted Cloud's body, slowly, pulling him up and off his dick 'til only the head was inside that hot tight ass. He just as slowly lowered him back down, listening to Cloud's moans as he suckled that nipple. He switched to the other one and did the same thing, sucking and licking it as he raised and lowered Cloud on his cock.

After another torturously slow rep or two, he didn't have to do a thing but kiss and stroke the lithe young body with both hands, watching the vision in his lap. Cloud did it himself, learning quickly as once again the instinctual drive for pleasure took over as he raised and lowered himself on Sephiroth's throbbing dick. Soon he was leaning forward somewhat so that his own weeping member was sliding wetly, trapped between their abdomens.

"Good! So good!" the boy shouted, speeding up a bit, beginning to get into it, shedding his inhibitions, embarrassment gone as pleasure took over.

"Fucking right," Sephiroth groaned in reply, then leaned back onto his elbows. "You're beautiful, baby … you make me feel so fuckin' _good_!" He looked up at the blond above him, leg muscles bunching with the effort, abdominals twitching, hips beginning to rotate a bit with every thrust, his cock straight and hard, pointing upward, pre-seminal fluid drooling down the sides. "Ah, yeah … mmm, good, baby …."

"Ah! Ah! S-Seph!" A look of rapture was beginning to spread over Cloud's features, he sped up even more, slamming himself down onto Sephiroth's cock, leaning forward to plant his palms on Seph's chest. He started up a chant: "Oh, oh, oh, oh …. Oh!"

"God … ah, God," Sephiroth growled, feeling his release building, coiling in his groin. "Yeah … work it, Cloud, hit that spot … feels good, yeah? Mmm … so _good_." He reached out and grabbed Cloud's dick, squeezing it tight and starting a brutal rhythm, hard and fast as he began thrusting his hips up against Cloud, joining in his ride, bouncing the blond in his lap. "Gonna … come … for me … baby? Do it … _do it_, my sweet boy … come for me …."

It was too much for Cloud, who shouted wordlessly, overcome by intense sensation as his orgasm ripped through him, his cum spattering all over the older male's chest and belly. Seph was right behind him, groaning as his cum jetted out from his throbbing cock, he held the rhythm as long as he could before seating Cloud firmly onto his lap, buried deeply inside the boy as he spilled his essence inside that tight heat … inside … oh, fuck, inside, but it was good, so fucking good! God damn it was so motherfucking _good! _Cloud gasped in renewed pleasure as heat filled him from within.

It slowly subsided, the blazing heat fading to that sweet warm lethargy. Panting in concert with his lover, Cloud fell forward onto Sephiroth's heaving chest, sweat dripping off him onto the white-haired man. He kissed that gorgeous sculpted chest as his abdomen fluttered with aftershocks, his ass clenching and unclenching around that beautiful softening cock. Sephiroth petted his head, pressing kisses to his hair, his own abdominal muscles clenching and releasing as the pleasure slowly, slowly abated. Holy fuck. What a way to wake up!

"Fuck _me_, that was good," Sephiroth groaned, arms around Cloud tightly. A helpless breathy giggle came from the sweaty blond splayed along his body. Both men groaned and shook as Sephiroth's cock slid wetly out of Cloud's ass. After that it was just the sound of slowing breaths, little "mm's" of contented maleness, the soft slide of hands on skin.

"God." Cloud swallowed hard, then said after a few moments' soft sweet kissing, "Y-You have the job as my n-new alarm clock. No application n-needed."

Seph lazily stroked his fingers up and down Cloud's spine. "Lab assistant … alarm clock … I seem to be acquiring all kinds of new skills lately."

"Don't f-forget apron-wearing kitchen wench," Cloud reminded him, a smile in his still-breathless voice.

"Are you kidding? It's the one I'm most proud of," Sephiroth chuckled.

They laid there, kissing and whispering, for another few moments. Then Cloud raised his head and sniffed the air. "Is that coffee?"

"The person who invented the programmable coffee maker should be made a saint," Sephiroth said. He sat up, gathering up Cloud in his arms, then kissed him soundly. "You hit the shower … I'll bring you in a cup."

"O-okay!"

…

Later that morning, they'd piled into the back seat of the unmarked, unremarkable black sedan that Inoue drove the general around in for work. Outwardly it was just that – unremarkable – but inside it was like a plush limo … there was a bar and a TV and a phone, a little fridge full of water and sodas, a huge thermal container of coffee, a compartment full of snacks and candy bars, the seats would heat up and/or massage you … it was amazing! Cloud dug into an awesomely thick and gooey breakfast bar ("Inoue makes those." "Ehh?") as he glanced into the front seat at the surprising Inoue, who was even wearing a chauffeur's hat. "Can he hear us up there?"

"Only through the intercom," Sephiroth replied, sipping from a go-mug of coffee. He looked at Cloud as the boy sipped from one of his own. "Listen … earlier … dammit, I guess there's no other way to say it. I'm sorry for coming inside you." His face didn't _look_ very sorry, but he meant what he'd said.

Cloud swallowed a mouthful of coffee and said, "Huh? Oh … _oh_. Well … uh …."

"I'll get tested today … hell, I think I have a regular lab visit today scheduled anyway … but in the meantime, here. Drink these." He handed Cloud an x-potion, an antidote, and a remedy. "Those should take care of fucking _anything_, just in case." He watched while the blond uncorked the small bottles and drank them down. "Really … I'm sorry. I just didn't think."

"It's okay," Cloud said, smiling. Suddenly he felt great! Like, fabulous!

"Watch yourself today, okay? An x-potion will make you feel invincible, you might think you can conquer the world for a while." He grinned.

"I'll be careful." Invincible, huh? He scooted over next to Sephiroth and leaned against his shoulder. The older man looked incredible in the silver-gray suit, with a white silk shirt and black-and-silver tie. The suit had that sheen that very expensive suits had. Gorgeous. His man looked absolutely gorgeous. In his jeans and t-shirt, Cloud felt like a schoolboy crushing on his sensei. He said as much to Sephiroth.

Who looked down at him, eyebrows up. "_Really_." His eyes gleamed. "Now listen here, young man, I'll have you know that we teachers do not allow ourselves to get involved with our students. You just scoot back over there and remain at a decent distance."

Cloud hooted laughter while Sephiroth grinned at him. Then the older man said, "That sounds like a game we might have to look into one of these days. I can think of a few variations, too." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, then licked his lips.

For a moment, Cloud couldn't take his eyes off of Sephiroth's mouth. He swallowed hard, then looked bashfully up into laughing green eyes. "O-okay. Whatever you say, sensei, I'm here to learn from you, you know, Sephiroth-san."

"Don't get me started! Fuck, I'm getting hard. Stop it, minx!"

…

When they arrived at the quad gate closest to the Deusericus Building, Cloud looked at Sephiroth as the car idled out in front of the gates. "Thank you. I … I had the best time. Ever. _Ever_. All of it. Thank you." He smiled and kissed the older man.

Who kissed him back, with tongue and everything. "I loved having you. And I mean that in every way it can be taken." He grinned. "Check your PHS for messages. And call me, whenever you want."

Cloud's face shone with happiness. "Okay." He put his hand on the door handle. "Bye."

"Bye, baby. I mean, Cadet Strife." Chuckle.

Cloud opened the door to find Inoue waiting with a large bag – all those new clothes. He took them from the man and thanked him, then hot-footed it through the gate, along the quad and up the stairs to his building. Once inside, he dug through the bag and retrieved his glasses. He'd decided to take it in stages. From today on, no more pasting his hair back with that goo, it was au naturel only. But he'd keep the glasses for a while. No use going all out all at once. Sephiroth had thought it was a good idea, too. Or at least, he'd agreed with Cloud, letting him handle it at his own speed.

No-one was in the common areas this early … it was still only 5:30 a.m. Cloud ran into the elevator (_ouch_ … little twinge of pain from his back) and got out on the sixth floor, then hurried to his room, digging his ID/key card lanyard out of the bag as he approached it. No Hamtaro hanging from the door handle … that was good. He keyed the door open and stepped inside. Midori was a bundle inside his blanket, so Cloud dumped his clothes onto his bed and got out his uniform. He saw that his laundry was stacked on his bed, too … Midori must've taken it all inside after it showed up at their door. Good. Cloud went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and put on deodorant, glared at his hair, and then came back out.

Midori was sitting up in bed, glaring at _him_.

"Uh, heh," Cloud said.

"Where have you been, Cloud? I was this close to calling the police until I – " Midori turned the bedside lamp on. He turned back around and looked at Cloud, his eyes wide as he took in the blond spikes. "You … your hair! What? I mean, when? Cloud-kun?"

"Sorry, Midori. It's always been blond. I was just … I just liked it toned down and slicked back. But over the weekend I decided to just let it go back to regular." He stuffed the new jeans and shirts into his dresser, then dug out socks, boxer briefs, and an undershirt. He stripped and started getting dressed, when he heard a gasp behind him.

"Cloud-kohei … you, uh … you are covered in love bites," the brunet said, a strange tone coloring his little voice.

"Aw shit," Cloud groaned, looking down at his chest. Fuck. He'd forgotten. He got dressed as quickly as possible and sat down on his bed to put on his boots. Then he sat still and looked at Midori, who was still looking at him curiously. "Okay … I've, um … I'm seeing somebody. And, uh … it's a guy."

"Brand new this weekend?"

"Yeah." Cloud took a deep breath. "I … It's, uh …."

"Don't worry, Cloud-chan," Midori said, "The rumor beat you home. You are seeing General Sephiroth, they said." He picked at his Happy Bunny blanket. "Is … is it true?"

"Well … yeah." He looked at Midori, his face blank. _I'm not apologizing for any of it_, Cloud thought. _Fuck that_.

"I … " Midori stopped. He frowned down at one of the smiling bunnies. "This … feels kinda weird."

"Yeah, I know."

Silence for a moment, then the little brunet picked up Hamtaro. "Do you need—"

"No."

"Ah." They sat there and looked at each other, Cloud refusing to be the first to look away. Finally Midori said, "I … I can't talk about this right now, Cloud-kun … but we will have a little talk, ne? I'm going to get into the shower. See you later."

"Uh, okay," Cloud said, finally feeling a bit of discomfort. But not remorse. No way. "I'll see you later, then, all right? Have a good day and I'll meetcha back here after class. That work?"

"Sure." Midori got up and walked stiffly into the bathroom, kinda slamming the door behind him.

This is going to be a long year, Cloud thought dismally. But there was no use worrying about it, things were as they were. Right now, it was time for breakfast. He put his beret on, adjusted his glasses, and slipped out the door, locking it behind him.

…

The line in the Chow Hall was nice and short this early in the morning. Classes didn't start until 0700, so Cloud had plenty of time to stoke his furnace. He'd not run in several days (how surprising was that?), but if you counted sex as exercise, he'd had plenty. A light blush tinted his cheeks as he recalled the morning's activities. Holy shit. What had he been missing all this time?

He was so intent on his memories and his breakfast that he didn't notice any of the looks he was receiving from the other early-morning diners.

He picked up a tray and began making his way down the line, asking for and receiving french toast, bacon, coffee, apple juice, and a chocolate donut with sprinkles. As he reached the end of the line, he heard the female chef say, "Heh, newbie … two tables to bus out there." A muffled male voice replied in the affirmative as Cloud turned away and walked to a nearby table.

He was almost done with his breakfast, just munching on the donut and finishing off his coffee, when a white-suited form caught his attention a couple tables away. Looking at the person from the back, all Cloud could see was long thick black hair and a trim but muscular male body. Unfamiliar. Kinda. He was busing the table, removing used napkins and empty coffee cups. Cloud stood up as he popped the rest of the donut into his mouth. The "newbie" turned around.

And Cloud promptly inhaled donut.

"Cl-Cloud?" The busboy stared, then his eyes widened with horror as Cloud began to choke. "Cloud!" He hurried over and began a brutal smacking of Cloud's back. The piece of donut popped out of Cloud's mouth and fell onto the table. He gasped for breath, holding his chest, coughing a bit.

When he recovered, he lifted his head and looked at the person who'd, apparently, just saved him from choking to death on a fucking chocolate donut. They stared at each other.

"What in the fuck are _you_ doing here."

"Cloud." His voice caressed the word even as his eyes crawled over the blond's face, his hair. "You …."

Cloud stared up at him, surprise and dismay evident in his gaze.

"I … your mom told me you were here." A helpless smile on that handsome face, white perfect teeth against tanned skin … accompanied by suspiciously glistening dark brown eyes.

Fucking Ravien Santari.

XXX

_Saturday night …._

Genesis Rhapsodos had had a pretty shitty time at the club. After leaving Rings, he'd been a despondent maudlin drunk, regretting the way he'd let Cloud slip through his fingers, regretting the way the threesome with Cloud _and_ Sephiroth had slipped away, too. The liquor had loosened his tongue, so he complained about his life – specifically, his love life – the whole way back to Angeal's apartment. The other man had merely grunted his responses, having heard stories like this before. Genesis was always reaching for things he had no business reaching for, getting his hopes up only to have them dashed, again and again. What a moron. What a beautiful, sexy moron.

After getting to Angeal's, the older man had shoved Genesis into the bathroom so he could relieve himself, then pulled him into the spare bedroom, tossing him onto the bed, pulling off his shoes and throwing a blanket onto him. "Here, drink this and take these," he'd said, handing Genesis a glass of water and some analgesics. "Now … go to sleep, asshat." He'd pulled the door almost closed after that, and Genesis had, indeed, fallen into a troubled sleep.

Later, he didn't know how much, he was awakened by voices. Both familiar. Angeal and … Rufus Shinra? What the fuck? He got out of bed and walked to the cracked-open door. Rufus sounded drunk as a skunk and _pissed_, but Ang was his normal unruffled self.

Rufus: "Motherfucker, c'mon … what's changed? C'mon, gimme some o' that hot hard lovin' …."

Angeal: "I said no, Rufus. Don't be a shit about this. We both knew from the beginning that it was only temporary."

_What the hell?_ Genesis thought. _Angeal and Rufus Shinra? Fuck! He never said anything, the shit!_

Rufus: "C'mon … you like this, right?" Muffled sounds. "Let me get you off, then. I know just how you like it." A grunt from Angeal, the slurping sounds of a wet mouth being put to hard use.

Genesis put his hands over his mouth. He wanted to SEE. He'd never seen Angeal's cock – how shocking was that? And he'd never seen Rufus in action, either. Would the door squeak if he opened it some more? He carefully pulled it open about 6 inches and looked out. Angeal, standing in the living room, shirtless, his jeans open. The view blocked by Rufus Shinra's blond head, moving rhythmically as he gave Ang head.

Angeal was looking down at Rufus, his face expressionless, his stomach muscles twitching as the blond licked and sucked his hardening member. He put a hand on Rufus' head and the blond moaned in reaction. He stopped sucking and looked up at the brunet standing over him, encircling that mystery cock with his fingers, stroking it as he said, "Do me, Ang. I want it. One last time. Please." He ducked his head and began sucking on Angeal's scrotum as his hand worked that dick.

Genesis gasped behind his fingers. Holy shit. It wasn't that Angeal's cock was so long … but it was _thick_. Very. It looked like one of Genesis' wrists! When he returned his gaze to Angeal's face, it was to see that the man was looking right at him. Genesis jumped back from the open door, face blazing. Shit shit shit.

He heard more voices. He heard the door slam. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway. And then the door opened all the way and Angeal stood in the light from the hall. "Liked what you saw, Gen?" his voice said dangerously.

Genesis swallowed. "I'm … I'm sorry. I heard voices, and –"

"Yeah." Angeal entered the room, touching a rheostat on the wall that turned on two lamps in the room. "I guess you did like it, gauging from the way your dick is reacting."

Hard as a fucking rock. Dammit. "I …"

"After I got to hear you whine, again, all the way home. You interrupt what was goin' to be the last go for Rufus and me …. Then nobody would have ever known. But now, you know."

"I'm sorry. Jesus, Ang, y'know I won' tell anybody! Fuck!"

"Yeah … just like I never tell anybody about the shit you say to me. The things you've done with …." His voice wound down to a stop as Angeal ran a hand through his hair. "You … you can't get over him, can ya. A year. Jesus fuckin' Christ. Gen … for fuck's sake …."

"What?" Genesis' eyes were both wide open now, his gaze part puzzled, part wary.

"You said earlier tha' you didn' love him … if it ain't that, then it's … obsession." Angeal was getting even angrier, he'd ground out the word like it tasted bad in his mouth. Why, he wasn't exactly sure. Not that it mattered.

Genesis stood there, hands over his still-straining erection. "It - It ain't obsession! It's just fuckin' _fun_, man! He _does it_ for me, fer fuck's sake! He's like a fuckin' _god_! Of course I wan' him to do me again … doesn' fuckin' everybody?"

Angeal's face twisted. He shoved Genesis back onto the guest bed, then fell heavily on top of him. "He _does it_ for ya, huh? He _does it_. You little fuckin' idiot." He grabbed Genesis by the hair and pulled his head back, arching his neck. He hoped it hurt.

"A-Ang … what … get off me, fucker!" Genesis tried to struggle but it got him absolutely nowhere. Angeal was bigger and much stronger than he was.

"No." Angeal's mouth came down on Genesis', crushing his lips in a searing kiss. He sucked the redhead's lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it savagely. The copper taste of blood flooded his mouth, heating his blood up even more. He licked and sucked at the wound, feeling his cock rear up again in his pants like a beast.

Genesis was in a state of total drunken shock. Angeal had … bitten his lip! He was bleeding! Angeal sat up, blood smeared on his mouth, and ripped open Genesis' shirt, pulling the pieces up onto his arms, and tied them over his head. Genesis' struggles did no good whatsoever. He was completely overpowered. "Stop it! Wha' tha fuck are ya doin'? Ang!"

"I'm. Sick. And. Tired. Of hearin' you go on and on about Seph. An' you jus' fuckin' tell me all that shit, not knowin' or fuckin' _caring_ that I … that I … fuck it! After tonight, you're gonna fucking KNOW." Angeal ripped Genesis' jeans off him, throwing them across the room, then ripped his tiny underpants to shreds.

"A-Angeal! Wait! You – you …" Genesis' eyes were wide.

"Shut that pretty mouth or I'll gag you with your underwear," Angeal growled. He stood up and stripped, revealing his straining, dripping erection, jutting out from a thatch of curly dark-brown pubic hair. "Do you know how long … do you have any IDEA what you've been doing to me?" He got back onto the bed, legs spread as he straddled Genesis' hips. He reached out and grabbed the redhead by the hair, yanking him up off the bed. He licked the blood off Genesis' mouth and chin, sucking the injured lip into his mouth, then thoroughly ravaged the younger man's mouth, savagely kissing him.

Genesis ended up gasping for air. "Look how hard you are," Angeal growled. "You're just a little slut, aren't you. A dirty little slut."

Genesis' eyes went wide as a jolt of pleasure lanced through his body, then Angeal grabbed his erection and began fisting it roughly. "You like to play the Dom, but inside, I think what you really need is the exact opposite, bitch. And tonight, you're _my_ bitch." With those words, he brutally pinched Genesis' nipples, making him shout with … pain? It didn't sound that way, though, it sounded like startled pleasure.

"Angeal … stop it! What are you –"

"I said _shut up_, slut!" Angeal grabbed Genesis by his bound hands, dragged him over to the headboard's bed post and looped his wrists around it, so that Genesis was kneeling, facing the headboard, his arms stretched out, bound to the post. "Don't say another fucking word unless it's 'please' or 'yes'," he growled, running his hands down Genesis' body like a man checking the lines of a prize horse.

"Goddammit! AH!" As soon as the first word had left Genesis' mouth, Angeal had swung one large hand and smacked the redhead's right ass cheek, _hard_. "Ang – AH!" Again, harder.

"What did I fucking say? Be a good pretty little bitch and do." SMACK! "What." SMACK! "I say." SMACK! Genesis was howling … but his dick was dripping onto the bedsheets, and his face and chest were flushed red. Angeal opened a tube of slick from the nightstand and dripped it all over Genesis' ass, then slid two fingers into him, suddenly inserting them all the way in.

"Ah! _Ah_!" Genesis' eyes were wide, his legs were shaking, but Angeal didn't stop, he kept thrusting those fingers in, hanging onto Gen's hip with his other hand, watching his fingers work that hole. "Mm … yer hot and wet inside … did you let somebody fuck you at Rings, slut?" A third finger joined the first two.

"N-No!" In, out, in, out … until Genesis was gasping in response, his dick was so hard and throbbing it felt like the skin might split. Angeal didn't stop until he got what he wanted: Genesis' body "presented" – arching his back, spreading his legs … assuming the position. "Good little bitch … what do you need? Hmm? Tell me."

"Ah! Nn, ahn!" Still those fingers didn't stop. SMACK! "AH!" His body shook in reaction.

"Tell me what you want. Say it, slut." Fingers wiggling inside, buried to the knuckles, searching. Finding. Pressing, brutally.

"AH! AH, GOD, ANGEAL!"

SMACK! "Say it!"

"Angeal! FUCK ME, god, please fuck me! I need it!" Howling it, body shaking, ass clenching around those talented, long fingers.

"Good bitch." But instead of lining up his dick, instead Angeal slid his fingers out, making Genesis gasp with loss and shock. He dug through the nightstand drawer again until he found what he wanted. "Hold still," he grunted as he slid the leather device onto Genesis' oh-so-hard cock. Tightening it, he smirked as Genesis began begging.

"No, no no no please Angeal, please no, you can't I – I gotta come, Ang, please!"

"Not so fast, pretty. Looks good on you. And you won't be comin' anytime soon. Not until you realize. And then beg me for it." THEN that thick cock slid into Genesis' waiting ass, as the redhead helplessly pushed backward, taking it in, practically sucking it in, screaming with pleasured pain as Angeal seated himself deep, deep inside. "Ohh yeah," he groaned, grinding his hips against the younger man's buttocks. "You don't know … how long … how fuckin' LONG I've wanted this."

"Angeal! … Angeal … ah … ah! … Angeal, please!" Genesis pushed backward, tears streaming down his cheeks, his bound cock straining, jutting out from his hips, throbbing and purple with blood.

Angeal petted his body, hands stroking down Genesis' sides and up his back, then again. And again. "My pretty little cumslut," he murmured, grabbing Gen by the hair and yanking his head back. "Want me to fuck you?"

Wordless moans from the redhead. SMACK! "Ah! Yes! Yes, please, please Angeal, fuck me! God, please PLEASE!"

"Good boy," Angeal said … and then he fucked that redhead like he'd never been fucked before. Hard, fast, brutal. Angeal came twice over the next 30 minutes, burying himself deep inside as he filled Genesis with his seed, groaning loudly with each release, cum dripping down Genesis' thighs. He rocked those hips until he got hard again, then he pulled out and ripped Genesis' hands off the bedpost, flipping him over onto his back. What he saw then made him pause.

"Aw, baby," he muttered, looking at that face. Tears rolled down Genesis' cheeks as he sobbed, his face was red and blotchy, his hair was wet with sweat, mixed with blood from his bitten lip. Angeal used a corner of the sheet and wiped his face clean, Genesis shaking and unconsciously thrusting his hips. "You need it, yeah, baby?" Angeal asked gently as he smoothed red hair away from Gen's face.

"Puh-please," Genesis gasped. "Please please please, Angeal, please let me … I need it, please." He slung his bound wrists around Angeal's neck and kissed his chin timidly, begging, his need raging, unaware that he was rubbing his bound dick against Angeal's thigh. "I – I'll do anything … please! Please!" Sobbing.

"Shhh, sh baby," Angeal said, then kissed Genesis softly until he calmed somewhat. "Yes … I'll give you what you need." With those words, he slid into Genesis' wet waiting entrance, sliding effortlessly into place, gently. Genesis sobbed with pleasure.

"Yes … oh yes yes yes." He moved with Angeal, who slid his thick cock all the way in and out, slowly, tenderly making love, not just fucking. "Ang … oh, Ang …. Ah … ah ah ah!"

Angeal sped up when Genesis sped up, moving as he needed, then he removed the leather device from Genesis' cock, stroking it with one rough hand. "Come for me, Gen … let it all out, baby … ah, gods, I'm comin' again with ya …."

Genesis' body arched up off the bed, his cum jetted out of his cock and hit him in the face, he came for so long he almost passed out, he saw stars and _screamed_ his pleasure. Holding him, coming along with him, kissing him and keeping him grounded on Earth – Angeal Hewley, who had loved Genesis Rhapsodos for so long. "Gen," he moaned, as he had so often before. "Gen … ah gods, Gen …."

…

Later, Genesis had slept the deep sleep of the truly satisfied and worn out, his eyes swollen slightly from crying, his lips swollen from bruising kisses. Angeal looked into that face, his own eyes suspiciously damp, remorse evident on his face. He'd gotten what he'd wanted for so long, but at what price? "Ah, god, Gen," he moaned softly, holding the younger man. He buried his face in that vibrant red hair. "I love you, Gen … I've always loved you. Why don't you know that?"

Genesis mumbled something in his sleep and turned to cuddle in closer to Angeal's warmth. Ang responded by wrapping his arms tightly around the younger male, holding him close, every available inch of their bodies touching. He inhaled that beautiful scent, kissed soft red tresses. He'd better enjoy it now while he could … because it was probably never going to happen again.

It was a long time before he fell asleep … and on Sunday morning, he woke up alone. He clutched the pillow that still carried the redhead's scent, fighting to control himself. Odin. What had he done?

XXX

_Monday morning …._

Cloud stared at Ravien, disbelief evident on his face. "Why … what …"

"I'm working … and you gotta get to class, right? Meet me later … here, gimme your PHS …." Cloud, basically running on automatic, handed it over. Ravien entered his number, then called himself. He accepted the call and saved Cloud's number. "I have an apartment under the plate. We need to talk, Cloud, okay? After so long … I gotta talk to ya."

"I –"

"Yo, sous-chef! Getcher arse in here, if you wanna learn how I make my special hash brown casserole!" The head chef, grinning at them over the food line's glass counter-top.

"Cloud, I gotta go," Ravien said as he began backing away. "Don't think about anything, okay? Don't freak out on me. I just wanna talk to ya! I'll call you if you don't call me … later, all right? Cloud?"

Cloud's head nodded, as he too began backing away. Class. Yeah. He had to get to class. He turned around and ran out of the Chow Hall, eyes wide behind his glasses, heart pounding in his chest. Ravien! Ravien was _here_!

XXX

**End Chapter 23**

**Ho ho ho! What in the hell is going on? Hehe – stay tuned to find out!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, favoritizes, etc … XD**

**More coming soon!**

**Ahvienda**


	24. Chapter 24 Repercussions

**Chapter 24 – Repercussions**

**Continuing …. This is where my story is going to start to really turn away from the games' story line (Crisis Core is what has been **_**loosely**_** playing out up 'til now). It has never been my intention to "re-tell" the CC story within **_**this**_** story (why would I wanna do that?) … but of course some of the major events must be included. I'm just warning you, gentle reader, that some of those 'events' are about to get an alteration courtesy of Ahvienda!**

**This does not mean that "Running Away" suddenly is no longer a Game-based Final Fantasy story! It **_**is**_**! I'm just re-writing parts to fit the way I want things. Which is what I get to do since I'm, like, the author. :D**

**Adult sitches, sexy stuff, foul language.**

**No. Own. Nada.**

Cloud's day should have nose-dived from there. He was suffused with an anxiety that seemed to claw at the inside of his chest, his stomach was in knots, and his mind raced full-tilt as he attempted to go about his day with some kind of _normalcy_. Somehow everything he attempted worked out okay … unbeknownst to Cloud, that kindly-given x-potion saved him from serious injury and/or expulsion from the ShinRa Army numerous times throughout the day. Blindly oblivious to his surroundings, so focused on his worries that he barely registered what he was looking at, he miraculously avoided being hit by an armored personnel carrier as he dashed out to the track for morning PT … a hit that would surely have landed him either in the hospital or in the graveyard. He didn't even see it. He tore around the track, running for all he was worth – breaking his own record in the process – running like the devil was behind him. For Cloud, that was pretty much the truth, only the devil here was Ravien Santari and all he represented: Nibelheim and his old life, the pain he'd suffered there, the trapped feeling he'd grown used to living with, the feeling that he wasn't good enough, that all he could ever aspire to was to avoid being teased and bullied as he lived out a dull, unhappy, pointless life.

His mind raced as his feet carried him around the oval track. _I had left it all behind! I had started over, no-one knew me, I had moved on, half a world away, I was starting to become _normal_ – I had left it all behind and now Ravien is here and it's followed me!_

Moving steadily up the list of Cloud's concerns, with a bullet: _Ravien is working for ShinRa._ _Has he _told_?_

In Weapons class, the targets lined themselves up in front of his rifle, thank goodness, because to Cloud it felt like he'd never stop shaking. He almost toasted the entire Magic class, only barely avoiding serious burns when he forgot that he'd leveled up his fire materia yesterday with Sephiroth, and shouldn't have pumped so much magic into it when casting. He was a staring zombie in ShinRa Army History and Rules and Regs, blindly taking notes that he doubted he'd even be able to decipher later. Lunch had been 6 cigarettes, alone, on top of the Deusericus Building – and he'd almost fallen head-first down the stairs when coming back down, only a seemingly impossible twisting lunge for the bannister had saved him from a nasty, bone-breaking fall.

The anxiety didn't lessen as the day wore on. Instead, it amplified. By the time classes were over he was almost beside himself … he didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to turn for help, he had chewed his lower lip until it started to bleed and had smoked so much that his throat hurt. Every time his PHS went off he started violently, paled, reluctantly pulled it out of his pocket and forced himself to look at the caller ID … and every time it _wasn't_ Ravien he deflated with relief. _What was he going to do?_ As the day ended with PT again, Cloud tore through the obstacle course like Ravien was behind him. His instructors watched their star athlete with mild alarm – the kid was scarily intent but somehow blindly reckless as he scrambled over the tops of the walls, flung himself over mud pits, and crawled under barbed wire coils. Cloud stood there, panting, head down after his last run-through. His eyes were squeezed shut, his body was thrumming like a sheet tied in a high wind, his fists were clenched. When SOLDIER First Elrik asked if he was okay, he grunted an affirmative.

"Maybe ya oughta get to tha Infirmary, Strife. Ya look like death and crackers." A huge hand whacked him on the back – Elric's mode of painful 'affection', he probably thought he was patting Cloud gently.

When the instructors dismissed the class, it was Cloud's turn to stay behind and "straighten up" the course. He watched the others head for the showers, then squeezed his eyes shut again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a ripping headache, undoubtedly caused by tension, and it was working its way to migraine status as the x-potion slowly leached out of his system. He opened his eyes and went about his duties, half-heartedly. He was almost finished when-

"Well. You _are_ alive." The smooth, slightly-ticked off voice broke into his thoughts. Cloud started and whipped around to see Sephiroth leaning against the rock climbing wall. When Cloud faced him, he straightened up and the pissed look dropped off his face at once, to be replaced by frowning concern. "What happened?"

All Sephiroth could see was that something _had_ to have happened, something bad. Cloud was pale, his eyes were haunted, he was sweating and twitching … what had happened to the happy teen who had kissed him goodbye this morning? Okay, so yeah – he'd been a bit irked that Cloud hadn't messaged or called him _once_ … not all day! What the fuck? When you were in a new relationship didn't you think about the other person all the time? Didn't you want to contact them, even if it was only to say 'Jesus Christ, the chicken in the Chow Hall is drier than dust today', or 'fuck, I think Mr. Gallardo just died! Hard to tell, though', or just 'Hi … miss you'. (Not once had the thought crossed his mind that the PHS lines ran both ways!) The quiet had finally gotten to Sephiroth and he'd come to find Cloud and see what the hell was up. "Heh … Cloud … are you all right?"

In two seconds he had a trembling blond in his arms, breathing heavily. Cloud pushed his face against Seph's chest and his arms were tight around his middle. "Hey, baby … what's wrong? Hm? Tell me," Sephiroth said, wrapping his arms snugly around Cloud, petting him and kissing his hair.

_No way_, Cloud thought. _No way can I tell you about this_. He shook his head against Sephiroth's chest, squeezing even tighter with both arms, trying desperately to calm himself. It wasn't working. "I'm … I'm just glad to see you," he said, voice muffled against the silver-gray suit.

"Yeah? M'glad to see you, too," Seph murmured into Cloud's hair. "Missed you." More kissing of slightly sweaty blond spikes. "Somethin' happen, baby? Wanna talk about it? Let's go home, I'll feed you and we'll drink fuckin' Mt. Nibel Special Dark and you can tell me all about it." He lifted Cloud's face and kissed his cheeks. He was so pale! Was it bad news from home? (If he only knew!)

Cloud was fighting tears so he ducked his head again. Sephiroth was so kind. He wanted to go, so badly! But what if he was there and Ravien called! Fuck no! If only … but no. No! There was no way he was going to tell this big beautiful man the story of his sad little fucked-up past. No! He'd handle this on his own. He couldn't bear the idea that Sephiroth might look at him with _pity_. He could take a lot, but he didn't really think he could take that. Not from anyone, really, but especially not from the general. There was no-one who could help. Not Reno, not Zack … and since he couldn't tell Sephiroth the whole story, not him either. So, even though he had made friends, even though he was in a relationship with the man currently holding him tightly in his arms, he was still … alone.

The tears threatened to break through with that thought. Cloud clenched his jaw and fought them off. He took a deep breath, blew it out, took in another. He pushed back a bit so that he could look up into Sephiroth's face. "That's okay," he said. "I'm all right. Just been a hard day … and I've got a killer headache." He hoped his smile looked more genuine than it felt.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly as he perused the cute face. He pushed Cloud's glasses up and looked into his eyes. "I'm not entirely convinced. Need a cure or something?" he said. He stroked a finger down Cloud's cheek as the blond shook his head, and rubbed his lower lip with his thumb. "Can't come home with me?"

"Maybe later I can," Cloud said, then with relief as he was able to tell the truth, "Midori and I are going to have a little talk after I get back to the dorm."

"Fuckin' yikes," Sephiroth murmured.

"Yeah. We talked some this morning … he already knew about us, apparently it got around kinda fast?"

"Sorry about that," Seph said, and gave him a squeeze. "I'm a little famous."

Yeah. And the sun is 'a little bright'. Cloud tried hard to smile again, a tight curving of his lips that had the little frown appearing between Sephiroth's eyebrows once more. "I better get going," Cloud said. "Soonest begun, soonest done – that's what my mom always says."

"I believe it," Seph replied. He continued to frown as Cloud extracted himself from the older man's embrace. "So …."

"So … I'll … message you when I'm free?" Cloud said, looking up at green eyes, then down at the ground, then back up again.

"Please do." He watched through narrowed eyes as Cloud began to turn and walk away, then in a blur of movement he had the little blond in his arms, hugging him tightly. "You're not going anywhere until I get a kiss, Cadet Strife," he growled … and cupped Cloud's face in his hands. Softly, he licked the smaller male's lips, then sucked the upper one lightly, teasingly, before deepening the kiss sweetly. Cloud's tongue slid between his lips, and a rush of pleasure shot upward from his groin. Damnation. He sucked it as he held the boy tightly, continuing to kiss him with rising desire. Cloud kissed back almost-desperately, pressing close, arms so tight around him. But this was not the place. Fuck! "Try to come," he said after breaking away, pressing little kisses to Cloud's cheeks and eyes. "Try to come over later. I promise you'll feel better." Understatements our speciality.

The older man's voice was a growly purr that made Cloud's insides feel melty. "Y-yes," Cloud said, once again fighting the urge to break down. "I'll message you … and we'll see, okay?"

_We'll _see_? What. The. Fuck._

XXX

Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley stood in Kunsel's office, both in their 'uniforms', rigidly avoiding looking at each other. Angeal wished for the hundredth time that he had controlled himself and not attacked his friend – the friend he'd had and loved since they were children! He regretted it, because it was obvious from the way Genesis was acting that Angeal's actions had cost him that friendship. It hurt. Badly.

But this was work. He'd have the rest of his life for regret.

"Okay, you guys … you two work together real well as a team, so we're going to send you to investigate a disturbance at Banora. Coupled with the fact that you two grew up there, right?" Kunsel said, grinning. "Kind of a treat being able to send you guys home." He looked up at them, ready to hear things like 'Damn, thanks K!' and 'Can't wait to see the old home place,' stuff like that. When none of it was forthcoming he frowned and muttered, "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" while clicking through files on his computer.

Genesis took a deep breath in through his nose, nostrils flaring as he detected Angeal's cologne. From what Gen could tell from brief glimpses he'd allowed himself since arriving at HQ, Ang looked like his normal, regular self: stoic, serious, business-like. It made Genesis fume inside. Couldn't he at least look like his insides were boiling, like Genesis' were? Couldn't he at least look like he'd spent a rough Saturday night fuckin' the hell out of his best friend? Genesis Rhapsodos was PISSED, and he couldn't decide whether to continue to treat him with icy reserve … or to break out his red sword and do a little poking of his own! _Jesus Christ_ he was so pissed!

"We've had reports of disturbances on the island down there. Mideel is covered by the garrison, so they're keeping things on an even keel _there_, but they're spread pretty thin and this thing at Banora requires special handling. The Pres considered sending Sephiroth, but the fact that it's you guys' home town means that you'll have knowledge of the surrounding area and the townspeople." Still they said nothing. Kunsel looked up at each of them in turn, frowning. "Here's your orders code. Get to a terminal and get the data downloaded, then to an equipment locker, we've got some stuff for ya."

"Sure, Kunsel," Angeal murmured. "Thanks." He turned and walked out.

Genesis didn't watch him go, he stood there rigidly at Kunsel's desk, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword, staring over Kunsel's head with his lips pressed together, frowning.

"Jesus Christ, Gen, what the hell is going on with you two?" Even the mild-mannered Kunsel was feeling the burn. Couple of jerks, coming in here and ruining his day, throwing cold water on his good news. What the hell?

"I'll tell you what's going on, K … news flash: Angeal Hewley is a fucking PRICK." And with that, he spun on his heel and left the office, making a bee-line for the nearest data download terminal. Trouble was, he spotted Angeal with Lazard off to the side of the comms room, and Lazard had one long cool arm along Angeal's shoulders as they bent their heads over Ang's PHS. Genesis fumed. Motherfuckers. What, Ang, is Director Lazard your next conquest? Dickhead. He kept his head high as he ignored them and logged on to his own terminal, then clicked for download to his PHS. Fuckers. He'd go study the material on his own and maybe even leave for the island early – leaving Angeal behind to choke on his dust!

But he sighed, no. This was work. He wouldn't allow personal problems to get in the way of his work. He'd finish the orders download and get his assigned equipment, then find a quiet place where he could have a little picnic supper and read "LOVELESS". He patted his pocket. No matter what, he'd always be able to count on it. Turning his mind away from 'the problem of Angeal' and considering the chapter he was studying presently, Genesis stared sightlessly at the terminal as it dumped to his PHS. '_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow … No matter where the winds may blow.' _

XXX

Cloud arrived back at his dorm. He'd kept his head down, eyes focused on the ground before him as he hurried 'home' from the day's classes. Damned if he'd go to the Chow Hall again anytime soon – fuck fuck fuck! – so he'd stopped off in the lounge to get some munchies to tide him over until he could scrounge up some supper from somewhere. The trouble was, nothing looked even remotely appetizing. Scratch that idea.

Upstairs to the sixth floor. No Hamtaro. Good. He unlocked the door and was just about to grab the handle when his PHS went off. Filled with foreboding, he pulled it out of his pocket and checked it. Ravien. Stomach clenching, he answered it as he went inside. "Yes."

Ravien: "Cloud?"

"Yeah." Closed the door behind him.

Ravien: "You didn't call me … so, uh, like I said, I'm calling you." Embarrassed laugh.

"Yeah." Walked to the side of his bed.

Ravien: "Listen, I know this is a surprise. Your Mom told me where you had gone – everyone's been wondering, y'know – but she doesn't know that I came here. So don't think she was hiding somethin' from you or whatever, k?"

"No problem." Cloud slumped onto his bunk. Midori was nowhere to be seen, but the bathroom door was closed.

Ravien: "I want to see you. We need to talk … Cloud, after so long, we need to talk!"

"Yeah, I know." Since you've shown up here, yeah, we _have_ to talk, goddammit! "What do you want, Ravien?"

Ravien: "No no, not on the phone! I wanna talk to you in person. Come down under the plate, okay? I know I just moved here, but I have a nice place and we can talk in private, away from all the ShinRa Electric Power Company shit, okay?"

"I don't know … I, uh, I might have to go somewhere later."

Ravien: "Then come now! I'll make us an early supper and we can talk. I'll send directions to your PHS, okay? Cloud?"

Silence, then a deep shaky sigh. "All right. You live under the plate … is it close?"

Ravien: "Yep! It should only take ya about a half-hour to get here. The trains run all the time, y'know, and my place is close to the station. You're in Sector 0, right? My place is in the Sector 7 slums, they call it, but it's not so bad as you might think."

"Okay. But it'll be longer – I just got home from classes."

Ravien: "Okay, I understand. And heh, don't worry, all right? There's lots of nice places down here, too, y'know? My apartment building is okay." A pause. "All right, I've got the directions loaded, I'll send 'em to ya, and I'll see you here in about an hour or so, okay?"

"All right. See you then." He disconnected the call and sat there, defeated, mind racing, wondering what he should do. One thing he knew: they had all been told, when you go under the plate, it's best to not wear your uniform. He needed to get showered and changed.

In the bathroom, perched on the toity, polishing his toenails, Midori had listened with interest. It kinda sounded like Cloud was arranging – a date? Oh, my. How interesting. Was Cloud a little _tramp_? Midori smiled. Someone who lived under the plate, a local, perhaps – some dirty sex with a dirty little slum-boy? Oh my goodness. Wonder what Sephiroth would think about something like this. His smile grew as he waved his feet around, letting the polish dry. Pale pink looked so nice on his cute little toes.

…

Cloud came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his middle. Some of the marks had faded, but there were still plenty to be seen as Midori checked him over when his back was turned. Hmm. Passion. With Sephiroth or the mystery caller? Or both? Midori had just _barely_ managed to restrain himself from checking Cloud's PHS while he was in the shower. Just barely!

He watched while Cloud chose some jeans and a t-shirt, underwear … and wondered if Cloud realized that he'd left his glasses in the bathroom. "Heh, Cloud? Can we talk now?" He looked as the other boy turned to face him briefly – and was stunned by the intensity of blue-blue eyes. They were beautiful! Midori knew his pretty dark-brown eyes were nice, but this crystalline blue was mesmerizing. He didn't say anything about it, though, as envy crawled through his chest. Maybe some colored contacts were in order, one of these days. A pretty green would set off his dark looks. But Cloud was speaking. Midori pulled his thoughts back.

"Midori, I'm sorry … but something has come up. I, uh, I have to meet somebody. I hate to ask it, but … can you and I talk tomorrow?" Cloud removed the towel and used it to ruffle his hair.

Midori noted that Cloud's blond spikes were _definitely_ natural. "O-okay," he said, in his little-boy voice.

"I'll bring ya back some Pocky Sticks, okay? I'm sorry. Or we can go out for supper, my treat."

"Sure!" Midori chirped. Pocky Sticks – his weakness! "Both?" He looked up at Cloud cutely.

"Sure. Thanks for being so understanding, Midori. Really. Through all of this." Cloud looked at his roommate unhappily. The other guy really was being a class act, even though Cloud was now 'dating' the same guy Midori had just broken up with last fucking week! What a mess. The high Cloud had been floating on over the weekend had dissipated, leaving him twisting in the wind. Christ he needed a cigarette!

"You're my roommate, Cloud-kun," Midori said, tracing one of Happy Bunny's whiskers on his blanket. "I can wait to talk, it'll be fine." It would all be fine. Yes, it certainly would be.

XXX

The _Sky King_'s six propellers roared as it lifted off from the military section of Midgar Airport, sounding as though they were straining to lift the airship off the landing pad. That was fairly routine, though, they always sounded that way. President Shinra liked things that looked, felt, and sounded _powerful_. And what the Pres wanted, the Pres got. Angeal settled against the railing, watching as the circular city began to get smaller under them. Sector 6 was the only break in the circle, since that portion of the plate was still under construction. Still, it was impressive – the city gleamed in the waning light of dusk, fully three-quarters of the eight reactors spewing glowing green mako by-products streams from their vents.

Since he was alone and there was nothing business-wise to occupy his attention, Angeal allowed memory to fill his mind. The night with Genesis was never far from his thoughts. Letting the pain wash through him, Angeal thought back to moans of pleasure, gasps of orgasmic delight, soft skin over hard muscles, the sensation of being buried in the one he'd loved since childhood. Yes, they'd grown up together in Banora – although 'together' was stretching it a bit. Genesis had come from one of the richest families on the island, Angeal from one of the poorest. But they'd found each other somehow, in the orchards of his homeland, and had become fast friends. When that friendship had turned to love for Angeal, he couldn't really pinpoint it. It seemed he had always loved the high-spirited redhead.

He knew he'd done wrong by letting his emotions overwhelm his common sense. He'd abused his beloved, taking him by force, pouring his desire onto the other man until he'd responded. It didn't mean anything that Genesis had eventually become a willing partner. Anyone would have succumbed like Gen finally had. But these thoughts didn't stop him reliving the moments after that capitulation: a wanton Genesis Rhapsodos, pleading for more, crying in his arms, then weeping with relief and pleasure as he'd come in painful rapture. Angeal's dick stirred in his pants. He wanted Genesis again … but that was nothing new. He'd _always_ wanted the man. Always.

Now what? What would he do? Apologize? Apologize for something that he'd wanted for so long he couldn't even go a day without fantasizing about it? That would be false. He was sorry for hurting Genesis, he was sorry for the way it had gone down, but deep inside he wasn't sorry that he'd gotten to _do it_. To make love to that long-limbed, sensuous body. He could do what he'd always done: find someone who looked or felt remotely similar and fuck him, eyes closed as he imagined it was Gen, even Rufus had filled the bill in that way – although Rufus would be furious to find out that fact.

Find someone else. Let it go, dammit, it was past time he faced reality and just _let it go_. Saturday night with Gen was the first and only time – he'd gotten what he wanted, and now it was time to let it go and move on. Find someone different and forget about Genesis, start a relationship and build it up, hoping that he could eventually fall in love. Angeal's head hung as he leaned against the railing in the deepening twilight. They were high in the sky now, the cool evening air rushing past him as the airship increased forward momentum. Let the pain cool. Let the tortured feelings cool. Let the burning die down to friendship. Let it go.

XXX

Down below in the hold, Genesis had finished going over the manifest and having the crews divide up the equipment that would be off-loaded in Banora with their small troupe, which included himself, Angeal (prick), and a squad of SOLDIER 2nds. If more personnel were needed once they got on the ground, they were to requisition troops from the Mideel garrison for emergencies, with more men available from Midgar for long-term if needed.

Gen left the hold and made his way to the flight deck, taking his seat in the overseer's chair. He logged on and checked their progress, checked for updates about the situation in Banora. Nothing new. A recent addition to Banora's census – a Dr. Hollander – had bought warehouses in the agri district and was 'causing problems' for ShinRa with rumors of anti-mako-power acitvities and what was this? - whispered tales of 'experiments' on humans. Even though that last bit sounded like bullshit, ShinRa Electric Power Company accepted no dissenting activities that could affect its hold on the power structure of the world. So SOLDIER Firsts Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos were returning to their home town in order to investigate and _fix it_.

Genesis leaned back in the seat and rubbed his eyes, his red coat making those creaking leather noises as he moved. He sighed softly, then leaned his head all the way back on the headrest. He had to find some way to get past what had happened on Saturday night, so that he could at least stand to be around Angeal. All he needed to do was figure a way to continue to have an effective _working_ relationship with the brunet. Genesis would let nothing stand in the way of his upward momentum in the ShinRa Armies. Nothing. He meant to become a general before he was 30, an entirely likely occurrence, as long as he didn't do anything to fuck it up.

But … Angeal's handsome face, twisted with frustrated rage, spewing words of spite and long-suffering unrequited desire … his sword-roughened hands gripping Genesis' hips and stroking his swollen, bound cock … the feeling of that soul patch, rubbing scratchily against him everywhere, everywhere! … lips and tongue and teeth … and then the release, so powerful and intense it felt like his insides had poured out through his dick. Genesis had never been treated like that in his life, no-one had _ever_ dared to truss him up and do him like that. _You like that, slut?_ Genesis' face flushed with color. If he was honest with himself, if he reached past the affronted anger ….

Yeah. He had liked it. He had liked it a _lot_. C'mon, be totally honest! – he'd LOVED it. Could it be … Angeal knew him so well, better than anyone, they'd grown up together … could it be that Angeal had seen what Genesis really and truly was? What he really needed? Gen clapped a hand over his eyes, then rubbed his face. He'd always Dommed, and the only time he'd ever taken it up the ass (before Saturday, that is) had been with Sephiroth. Sure that had felt good, and Genesis had wanted it like nothing else, but he'd supposed it was because it was _Sephiroth_, not because it was what he really needed. Angeal's hands had freed something inside him, he'd taken the choice away – a choice that apparently Genesis had been unable to make on his own (unless it was _Sephiroth, _or so he'd thought) – and shown him what it could be like. Dominated, subjugated, bound and used and pleasured until he was a crying, begging _mess_. But after that – the tenderness of Angeal's hands, his kisses … the way he'd _made love_ to Genesis' abused body. He shuddered convulsively and hid the unwanted reaction by rearranging his position in the overseer's chair.

What should he do? Think about it. Be an adult, not a wayward child or a selfish emotional teenager. Adults would talk over the situation. Friends would try to get to the bottom of the issue and figure out an equitable solution. Angeal was older than he was, he would surely want to talk things out, right? Okay then. Mind made up, he logged out, stood up, straightened his clothes, brushed a hand through his hair, and went to find his friend.

XXX

When Cloud stepped off the train under the Sector 7 plate, it was to find that Ravien was there waiting for him. His face immediately broke into a huge grin, and he ran up to envelope Cloud in a tight hug. "I couldn't wait!" he said, hunched over the smaller blond. Ignoring the fact that Cloud didn't return the hug, Ravien stepped back, holding Cloud at arm's length, looking him over from head to toe. "You look good … I'm so glad to see that you've stopped hiding."

Fucking Ravien. Trust him to cut to the chase and get right to the heart of matters. Belatedly Cloud realized he'd forgotten his glasses. Focused on his internal stressors, he'd just totally forgotten. Oh, well. Fuck it. It was a minor problem compared to everything else.

"Come on," Ravien continued, taking Cloud's hand and pulling him along. "There's a great ramen stand down this way where we can get something to eat. My treat." He chattered as they walked through the dimly-lit, crowded streets of the slums. People were everywhere – leaning out of windows to shout at playing children, hanging out on street corners, walking and scooting around in battered vehicles or wheeling rusty bikes down the twisting, turning lanes. It was incredibly different from the city above. Like night and day.

Cloud, who had suffered through an intimate groping on the train trip that took him down under the plate, was trying not to catch anyone's eye. With his blond spikes glowing in the street lights, though, that was kinda difficult. Only Ravien's tall muscular figure stopped predatory men from coming on to the lithe little blond. He was still holding Cloud's hand as they maneuvered their way down the crowded street. Finally they turned a corner to find a narrow street cluttered with food stands, fruit merchants, and other sellers of various goods. It was like a street market, Cloud supposed, although he'd never actually seen one. Ravien led the way to a smallish stand roughly 1/3 of the way down the street. He and Cloud piled onto barstools that stood in front of the counter, joining three other people on adjoining stools.

"Back again, I see, Ravien-san," a tall dark-haired man said from behind the counter. He smiled lazily at the two of them, looking Cloud over with interest. "Ah, you brought a friend with you today, ne? Hello, Blondie, I'm Yuki." Another smile.

"Hi. Cloud," 'Blondie' answered, his face stoical.

"Cloud-san! My pleasure! What'll it be today, gentlemen?"

In short order, Cloud and Ravien were eating what really was some outstanding ramen, drinking warm sake and stoking their furnaces. Cloud hadn't eaten all day, and although his stomach rebelled at first, it was so good that he fell to with a vengeance. "So. Ravien. What are you doing here?" he asked between bites.

Ravien slurped up some noodles and chewed them, looking at Cloud. When he swallowed he said, "I heard from your Mom that you were here, yeah? And I thought – Cloud's got the right idea. I mean, I was working at the Inn in town, cooking and cleaning, just kinda doing everything, but I want to be a real chef. Think that's ever gonna happen in Nibelheim?" He hooted in derision. "Not fuckin' likely, right?"

Cloud nodded, taking another drink of sake and then pulling up more noodles with his chopsticks.

"After you left … man, I guess there's no other way to say it: there just didn't seem to be a reason for me to be there anymore. Ya know what I mean? And I got online and checked out ads for sous-chefs, and damn if I didn't see an open position at the ShinRa Army's chow hall! I was so excited I applied right that minute, 'cause I knew that'd mean I'd … well … I'd be able to see you again." He ducked his head and attacked his ramen again, thick black hair falling from the side to hide his face. Yuki noted this and chuckled as he waited on another customer.

Cloud took all this in as he finished off the small round container of sake. Yuki replaced it with another. Cloud looked at Ravien, or at least tried to. Maybe he'd been worried for nothing? "So you wanna be friends again, is that what you're saying? 'Cause I think that would be o—"

Ravien cut him off. "Well … I mean … first, are you, like, dating anybody? You have a girlfriend, Cloud?" He still didn't look up, and Cloud noted the tense lines of his suddenly-still body.

"Um … kinda."

They finished eating in relative silence. When they were done, Ravien paid and took Cloud to his apartment, which was just a short walk inward (toward the hub, in plate lingo) from the ramen stand. It was slightly shabby, yes, but not trashy or unsafe-looking. Just old and tired. The apartment itself was just a 1LDK, including a bathroom and a genkan where they took off their shoes. But it was larger than Cloud had been expecting, and was very clean, if slightly barren.

"I, um, had a lot of money saved up. So I didn't come here broke like lots of people do," Ravien said as he kicked off his shoes and stepped up out of the genkan. "Come on in," he said, and walked ahead of Cloud into the apartment proper. "Bathroom's down there," he indicated a short hallway, "if you need to go."

"Yeah," Cloud said.

"Okay, I'll get us a couple Darks and meet you in the living room."

When Cloud came back from the bathroom, Ravien was seated on the floor at a low table. The living room was done in tatami mats, and although they were stained or kinda shabby-looking in places, they were clean. "Here ya go," Ravien said, handing Cloud a beer and indicating a cushion near the table, to his right.

Cloud sat down, accepted the beer and drank half of it down, it tasted so good. Nothing beat a Mt. Nibel Special Dark, in his mind. It was his all-time favorite drink. It was also working like a tonic to calm his frayed nerves. After a day like he'd just had, it was like a soothing poultice placed on a stinging nettle burn.

"Sorry about the lack of entertainment," Ravien said. "I have my laptop here, and I've got internet, but I still have to get a TV."

"No big deal," Cloud said, drinking more beer.

There was silence for a while as Cloud looked around at Ravien's place while they drank beer, then Ravien cleared his throat. "So, uh … when I asked you if you had a girlfriend, you said 'kinda'. Can I pry a bit and ask what you meant by that?"

Shit. Cloud looked at the table-top as he said, "well, what I mean was that I am seeing somebody."

"Kinda fast, huh?" Ravien's tone was slightly cool. Cloud stole a look at him as his throat worked, swallowing beer, bottle tipped upwards.

"It, um, just kinda worked out that way."

"What does she look like?"

He could keep half-lying, letting Ravien draw his own conclusions, or he could just come out with it. "Well …." What to do?

Once again Ravien had his head tilted so that his hair blocked his face. "Cloud. Listen. I-I'll stop leading you on and trying to draw you into a lie. It's all over the base, y'know? Cadet Strife and the general of the ShinRa Armies. General Sephiroth. The silver-haired devil of Wutai."

FUCK. Cloud nervously drank more beer, not knowing _what_ to say.

XXX

"Why are you answering Cloud's PHS?" Sephiroth's voice asked mildly.

"I guess he forgot it," Midori replied sweetly. And actually that was the truth, Midori had only known it was still here after Cloud left, when it began to ring. He'd found it in Cloud's blankets and answered immediately after seeing the caller ID. "He's not here."

"I see," Seph replied. Pause. "He say where he was going?"

"No, not really," the little brunet said airily. "He got dressed in jeans and stuff after he got a PHS call from somebody, ne?" Oh, Midori was enjoying this so much. His smile kept trying to come out, but he suppressed it, knowing that Sephiroth would hear it in his voice.

"Hmm," Sephiroth hummed over the line. He was silent for a minute, and Midori had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Seph was waiting. "I think I heard him say a name … uh … something like 'Raven'? No … no, it was 'Ravien'."

"Midori." Sephiroth's voice, saying his name, made the brunet shiver with memory. The fucker. Would he always have this power over him? "Midori, did he say where he was going? That's all I want to know, and then I'll let you go."

_You'll let me go! You already did, asshole! _"Uhh … I was in the bathroom, so I'm not sure? But I think I heard him say something about going under the plate." That would be the kicker. 'Going under the plate' was an upper-city euphemism for 'going looking for trouble' or 'going looking for easy sex'. It was like going to a seedy part of town to find a hooker or drugs, whatever! "Meeting somewhere down there, I mean. Pretty sure." _Fuck you, Sephiroth. You shouldn't always get to have things so easy. You shouldn't always get your own way. I hope you SUFFER._

"Thanks. Later." Click.

Midori resisted the urge to throw the PHS across the room. It wasn't his, after all. As it was he did get onto the call logs list and deleted the call he'd just had with Sephiroth, that fucker. Then he sat the PHS back where he'd found it and slid into his Japanese wooden sandals. He took a deep breath, smoothed his hair and his expression, controlling his temper with effort before leaving the dorm room. He had a date.

XXX

"It's all anyone was talking about Sunday during pajama breakfast," Ravien said from behind his hair. "Cloud – you're gay?"

"R-Ravien … I don't know. I guess … I guess so. I kinda discovered this last week. I guess I shoulda known before, but since I never really had the opportunity to even try it out with a girl …." Cloud was burning with embarrassment. He began, finally, to worry about being alone with Ravien. They had been best friends once, but that was years ago – after the spectacular fight that broke their friendship in two, Cloud wouldn't have anything to do with Ravien, and uh … he could maybe be holding a grudge?

"Yeah," Ravien said. He raised his head and looked at Cloud, his handsome face very serious. "So maybe if I'd just been a week earlier, huh?"

Cloud didn't respond.

"It's early, though … you can't be in love yet … right? I mean …." Ravien's eyes gleamed as he thoughtfully considered Cloud's blue ones. "You aren't _married_ or anything. It's just dating. Right? And dating is all about 'trying people on' to see if they're 'the one'. You can date more than one person at a time, that's what dating is all about, right?"

It sounded like Ravien was trying to convince himself as well as Cloud. "Uh …." Cloud was staring at his former friend, foreboding shadowing his heart. This sounded ominous. Should he leave?

A tanned hand reached out to clasp his wrist, the contrast in their skin tones just as glaring as it had always been. "Let me date you, too, Cloud. Let me show you that I care, too." Ravien's voice was low and gravelly, emotion tightening his throat. "This … this can be our first date! Dinner, then back to my place for drinks and …." His hand loosened its grip, then his fingers began softly caressing Cloud's wrist, stroking the soft skin there. "I'm just asking for a chance, Cloud, that's all. Just a chance."

Cloud had begun shaking his head, his eyes locked onto Ravien's. What was he saying? Date someone else when he was seeing Sephiroth? What in the hell? How would he even approach the general with news like that. "_Heh, since we're just dating, I'm going to see other people. You can, too, ya know_." Jesus Christ! His stomach twisted. Or was it his heart?

Ravien slid his hand up Cloud's arm to the elbow, then back down to interlace his fingers with the blond's. "I think we could really be something together, Cloud. I really do. Please. Please just let me have the chance to _try_ with you. Please."

Cloud's head was still shaking back and forth slightly. "I … I …."

"Cloud … don't take this wrong, but you know, you kinda owe me. You broke my heart, you killed our friendship, you, uh … you ruined my life, Cloud. Don't get me wrong – I don't hold any grudges, it's just facts I'm stating here. And now you suddenly find out you're gay, and you won't even let me have a chance? That's just cruel, Cloud." His hand gripped Cloud's tightly, but not painfully. His thumb rubbed Cloud's palm. "Please. All I'm asking for is a chance!"

Cloud was still stammering. It was true, he had done all that, just like Ravien said. Good that he didn't hold a grudge … but was using it to get his way a nice thing to do? He didn't think so but—

"Think about it, Cloud. Okay? Think about it. Think about this, too," and with that, he pulled Cloud gently across the corner of the table, leaning toward him, and kissed him. Ravien's lips, slightly familiar from those childish long-ago kisses – but now much more experienced and skillful … Ravien's scent, definitely familiar … a surprisingly long tongue slid into Cloud's mouth, licking the inner surfaces, tasting and teasing. Ravien groaned with pleasure as the kiss deepened.

Cloud was trapped. He didn't really want to kiss Ravien, but with the "think about it" offer, he was being given an out. An out that didn't have him trying to fend off other more troublesome advances from a strong _angry_ Ravien tonight. Or being forced to hurt him. Or making him pissed off enough that he told everyone at the base about young Cloud and their history together, telling everyone about little Cloud Strife of Nibelheim. Odin! What was he supposed to do?

In the end, he let himself be kissed. He tried not to respond but it wasn't easy, it was like Ravien wouldn't let him go until he got kissed back. When he found himself flat on his back on the tatami mats, Ravien on top of him, kissing for all he was worth and caressing Cloud's face, he broke free and gasped for breath. "Ravien … I have to go. I have classes tomorrow and it's getting late."

"Mm," Ravien hummed against Cloud's neck. His hard-on was like a ballbat in his pants. He hoped Cloud could feel what he was doing to him. "Are you going to go see _him_?"

Cloud stiffened his resolve. If he didn't draw a line here, he was lost. "That's none of your business, Ravien, who I see or don't see. **IF** I decide to date you, you still won't have any say in that. Understand?" His voice was firm, as was his glare. But yeah … he knew exactly what was pressing up against his thigh. And he knew what was sitting more than half-hard in his own pants too, the fucking traitorous thing.

Ravien looked down into Cloud's eyes. His own dark ones were black with desire, the pupils so large that the dark brown rim was almost completely swallowed up. It would be so easy to just take what he wanted right now. How long had he wanted Cloud? How fucking _long_?

But no. He wanted it all above-board. It had to be right, it had to be in the open. He loved Cloud, had loved him for years and years, and he wouldn't accept anything less than the total gift of Cloud's body, heart, and soul. "All right," he said. "I understand." He leaned in and kissed Cloud again, who dutifully if reluctantly accepted it. Then Ravien got up and helped Cloud to his feet. "Come on. I'll accompany you to the plate. It's too dangerous to be out alone now."

…

When the train arrived at the station in Sector 1, Cloud finally persuaded Ravien to turn around and head home. Cloud would be changing trains and riding on to Sector 0 and it was safe up here, goddammit! They got off the train and entered the station. Ravien's train back toward Sector 1 and down under the plate would arrive first. He chattered with Cloud, happiness shining in his eyes, glad to his bones that at least Cloud was going to think about it. It was all he could pin his hopes on at the moment. They sat on a bench together, waiting for the outbound train, Ravien holding Cloud's hand rather secretly between their thighs.

Cloud was running on automatic again. Every once in a while he would scan the station around them, looking for anyone he might know, anyone who might see him with Ravien. It was torturous, waiting for that train. He pulled his hand away, finally, as the train chugged into the station, and got up. "Okay … I, um, I'll think about it, like I said, okay?"

"Thanks Cloud. For that much at least," Ravien said, standing close, looking down into Cloud's sweet, beautiful face. His friend (and hopefully future boyfriend!) was troubled, that was plain, but that was understandable. Cloud said he was going to think about it! He had a chance! He found himself leaning forward as though he was going to kiss Cloud again, but the little blond had other ideas and placed a hand on his chest.

"I don't like that stuff out here in straight-land," Cloud said, firmly.

Ravien chuckled. Instead he stroked a finger lightly down Cloud's cheek. "Okay, noted. Bye. Call me, okay? Especially if you make a decision but even before then. Let's go get more ramen." He grinned. "And see you in the Chow Hall!" He laughed, waved goodbye, and boarded the train. Cloud watched, his heart sinking. What had he gotten himself into now? After the train left he collapsed onto the bench until his own train arrived.

After it arrived, he trudged off it and through the relatively uncrowded station, making his way outside. The stars glittered overhead. You couldn't see them from the slums. But that wasn't what caught and held his attention.

A beautiful black and blue Bugatti Veyron was waiting for him outside the Sector 0 train station, engine idling with a smooth purr.

Cloud thought, _this is what a heart attack feels like!_ before he walked up to it and bent over to look in the open passenger window.

XXX

Genesis found Angeal up on the deck, leaning against the railing, looking at the stars and the lights of small settlements below as the "Sky King" flew over them. He watched his friend for a few minutes, noting the weariness that was evident in his stance. The wind whipped Genesis' hair around, just like it was playing with Angeal's dark drown locks, tugging at his clothes. He stiffened his resolve and walked up to stand next to the brunet, leaning against the railing as well, facing the other man. "Ang," he said.

Angeal started as he turned to look at the redhead. His eyes flashed to his friend's face, hope and fear warring for dominance on his handsome face. "Genesis?"

"We need to talk. Come with me, all right?" Gen turned and walked over to a bench that was attached to the deck right behind the deckhouse. Here they would be out of the harsh effects of the slipstream – it was quiet here, relatively, with only the muted sounds of the props disturbing the night. Genesis sat down and watched as Angeal settled himself beside him. The other man clenched his hands between his thighs and waited.

"So," Gen began. "Saturday night."

"Gen … I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have … I mean, I should have approached you … differently," he finished lamely. "I know you don't have to forgive me, but I … I can't tell you how sorry I am." Angeal's face was miserable, his frown lines deeply engraved between his eyebrows.

"I knew you'd say that," Genesis said, looking at his friend. "But … what happened, Ang? Can you tell me? I mean, I know you were going on about stuff while … I mean, y'know, during. Tell me, what were you thinking?" He leaned forward, looking at the deck, giving his friend the time he needed to formulate his answer.

Angeal took a deep breath, then released it. "I should have told you. Confessed back when we were teenagers and taken the plunge. But I didn't want to alter our friendship, or Ifrit forbid – end it. I've …" he ran a hand through his hair, "… I've been tortured all this time. Wanting you. L-loving you." He turned his head away, not able to make himself see the expression on Genesis' face. "Watching you with your lovers, listening to your stories about Seph or whoever …. I lost control. I was drunk and horny and I couldn't take it anymore. I know that's no excuse, but I'm not trying to excuse myself. It's … it's the reason. That's all. The reason why."

Genesis was silent. Stricken silent by the emotion and pain in his friend's voice, in his face. All these years. "I … I don't know what to say," he began, but Ang cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything. I _violated_ you. I violated our friendship," Angeal said, his voice rough with self-recrimination. "I'm not askin' for your forgiveness, 'cause I don't deserve it. All I'm sayin' is – let me stay by your side. That's all. Just don't push me away … let me try to heal our friendship." He stood up, looking down at an open-mouthed red-haired beauty, staring up at him. "I won't ever touch you again." Angeal cleared his throat, opened his mouth and croaked out, "I promise," then he turned and strode away, around the side of the deckhouse, gone in an instant.

Leaving one very confused and frustrated Genesis Rhapsodos behind.

XXX

**End Chapter 24**

**Well. What a tangled web we weave, eh? Look out, where there's a web, there's a spider! Eek! XD**

**More coming soon!**

**Thank you to all who read, and pm, and review – whatever! Thank you! **

**Ahvienda**


	25. Chapter 25 Crisis Times Two

**Chapter 25 – Crisis Times Two**

**Can you say angst? **

**I only /wish/ I owned FFVII and CC. *sigh***

_The Deusericus Building_

Two cigarette tips glowed in the diminishing evening light that shone through the window. No lights were on in this particular dorm room, and in the gloom it wasn't easy to make out the two figures lying sweaty and sated on one of the single beds. Close, limbs intertwined, the distinct odor of "damn that was some good lovin'" in the air … you didn't have to be a detective to figure out what had just gone on.

One of the cigarette coals flared again, revealing a thin face with rather delicate features, marked in a lovely yet manly way by twin curving red tattoos under the eyes. Reno's red hair (almost perfectly matched by the color of the tattoos) was an absolute mess – but Rude liked it down during sex and so that's what he did. Tonight his lover had actually grabbed handfuls of it and wrapped the locks around his hands, using them like reins to pull back Reno's head as he drove into him from behind. It had been _fantastic _… damn, the guy could fuck.

Rude's cigarette tip glowed as he inhaled, then blew out smoke in a long stream overhead. He held the cig clamped between his teeth – one arm was trapped providing a pillow for Reno's head, with the other he lazily stroked Reno's arm and flank as they lay there so closely. This wasn't their first time – it was more like the twentieth – but Rude was invested far more deeply than he'd ever thought possible. He'd fallen for the redhead like an avalanche, never before had someone managed to cramp Rude's "cool" so quickly and completely. Reno did it every day. He could change his outward attitude in an instant – going from a serious dangerous Turk to a teasing goof-off with those lame jokes and crooked grins. Rude was totally hooked.

For his part, Reno was in heaven. He'd been in lust with Rude almost from the moment they met. The older teen was everything he admired and wanted in a partner – both in their work _and_ in their personal lives – he'd never felt like this before about anyone. When he thought about Rude it felt like his heart was swelling in his chest, like it would explode in an ecstasy of _love_. They were perfect for each other, he knew it, the feeling was affirmed every single day. In a flood of emotion, he squeezed the other man tightly, pressing his face against the side of Rude's neck, cigarette held out and away safely.

Neither man had yet said, "I love you", not in words, not out loud. But both felt it, so it was just a matter of time and circumstance before it came out in all its glory. For now, though, relaxing together in Reno's bed and feeling the sweat evaporate off their bodies, it wasn't a priority.

Rude's hand gripped Reno's bicep in a tacit receipt of the fierce hug. He lifted his shoulder and tilted his head to gently squeeze Reno's head between them. Reno chuckled in reply.

"So, partner … what are we doin' tomorrow?" Reno asked quietly, before bringing his free hand to his mouth to take another drag.

"Hmph," Rude grunted in reply. "Looks like we're training in the morning … and then, remember?"

"We got that meeting with Tseng at lunch … where's the place?"

"Under the plate … Sector Seven … Don Corneo's place."

"Oh yeah," Reno said, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray currently riding the waves of respiration on Rude's belly. "I hate that fat bastard."

"He's a prick. But he knows stuff, so using him for an informant is within the scope of our jobs." Rude's voice was cool.

"As long as the information can be validated and confirmed, yeah?" Reno's voice thrummed with amusement as he nudged Rude's neck with his nose.

"Good. You're learning." Rude took a last drag, put out his cigarette, too, then took the ashtray and placed it on the nightstand. He returned his now-free hand to its former job of stroking Reno's side lazily.

"Pffft. I already knew that, man," Reno said. Growing up in the slums, he'd learned all kinds of things that the Upper Midgar residents never needed to know. It was a big help in his schooling to learn the ways of the Turks. He was right where he needed to be, and Director Tseng seemed to feel the same way, letting Reno advance ahead of his former peers in some of the courses. It was good to be appreciated and to have his "skills" confirmed.

They'd already had sex twice, and probably weren't going to do it again. But laying side-by-side and touching each other, conveying their unspoken feelings, it was good all on its own. Their suits were pressed, their weapons cleaned and polished, everything was ready for the morning. So for now, they just relaxed with each other, talking and touching, kissing and hugging … until, yeah, okay, they got all turned on and did it again. Young men and their libidos!

On top of his lover, sweating again despite the air conditioning, raising and lowering his body on Rude's long, slender cock, feeling his fourth orgasm of the evening beginning to coil itself within his pelvis, Reno was sure he'd never been happier. "Ah! Ah, yeah! Rude! Nn!"

Rude grabbed Reno's buttocks, squeezing and helping the redhead keep a steady rhythm, no slowing down. He looked up at Reno's face, watching the expressions change. The new tattoos were perfect … they set off his hair and his eyes and were dead sexy.

"Ah Rude! I … I like you!" Reno's arms tightened around Rude's neck. "I like you the most!"

Rude quickly switched his hold, grabbing Reno's dick with one hand, his hip with the other, effectively pulling the younger teen to a stop. He sat up, looking at Reno's face in the dim light as the redhead shook in his lap.

"Don't say it if you don't really mean it," he said, voice deep and commanding.

Reno was gasping, he was teetering on the edge of orgasm. "I mean it! Now please! 'M so _close_!" His arms slid down around Rude's broad shoulders, he pressed himself to his lover, and nudged his dick against Rude's toned belly.

"Me too," Rude said in his deep soft voice, and let Reno go so he could begin a slow gyration in Rude's lap. Their lips found each other in this most intimate of positions, arms around each other, joined together at their cores, kissing and murmuring. It was amazing, what the confirmation of 'like' did to the act … every movement had more meaning, every touch, every kiss. Slow, grinding, _good_. They came together and it was amazing, it was the _best_.

"If I could die right n—" Reno started to say, breathlessly, but Rude stopped him with his lips.

"None of that," he said against Reno's mouth. "Shut up and kiss me."

XXX

Heart pounding its way up into his throat, Cloud had to clear it before he could speak. "H-hi," he said, leaning down to look into the Veyron. He was trembling slightly, his mouth was dry, his legs felt weak … _what am I gonna do what am I gonna say? How much does he know, how did he find out, what am I gonna do?_

Sephiroth didn't look at Cloud. He didn't look at him. "Get in," he said softly, keying the unlock button.

Swallowing hard, Cloud fumbled for the door handle and opened the door. He slid onto the buttery-soft leather seat and buckled up his harness. Then he sat there, hands on his lap, looking down at his feet.

"Shut the door," Sephiroth suggested, voice calm and emotionless.

Cloud startled and looked to his right. Oh, yeah. He shut the door and returned his gaze to the interior of the vehicle. Quickly Sephiroth put it in drive and pulled smoothly away from the curb. No music was playing, the interior of the car was totally quiet. Cloud could hear himself breathing, could practically hear his own heart slamming away in his chest. In a near-panic, he tried to think of something to say. Not coming up with anything, he tried to think of something to do. _Should I cast brave and faith on myself?_ No. Don't be such a baby. If he knows something and I'm … caught, then I'll have to face it like a man and take my medicine. He grimaced with that thought. Am I going to lose him already? Panic blossomed even more fiercely in his breast. _Odin … Shiva … no, please no. Help me. Help me, please_.

Still, silence from the white-haired man at the wheel. Cloud stole a glance to his left, noting that Sephiroth was barefoot, wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of black lounging pants. Had … had he just jumped up and dashed for the car? What would cause such a … … … _shit_.

Finally, "I tried to call you," Sephiroth said, still quietly, voice wooden.

Cloud felt for his PHS, panic making his movements jerky and graceless. Where … ? He didn't have it! What the hell? His mind raced, trying to remember the last time he'd used it. Not at Ravien's. Not at the ramen stand. In his dorm room. What an idiot! "I forgot it when I left," he said, his voice breathless with stress.

"I know. Midori picked up when I called."

He was going to throw up. That's all there was to it. The ramen in his stomach had apparently not digested at all because it felt like it was all balled up in a nasty knot in his stomach, one that had apparently achieved sentience because it was trying to claw its way back up his esophagus. "P-pull over," he groaned, holding his belly. "Please … pull over!"

The car yanked over to the curb, and before Cloud could let go of his tummy and reach for the door handle, Sephiroth was there, opening the door and unbuckling Cloud's seat belt. Oh, well, yeah – _he wouldn't want nasty puke all over his beautiful car, right?_ Cloud thought. He pulled Cloud out, and Cloud fell to his knees on the sidewalk, coughing and gagging. Odin. His stomach emptied itself of all the ramen and sake, only after the exodus had stopped and he was only producing bile did Cloud become aware that two cool hands were helping him. One was on his forehead, the other was on the back of his neck, effectively holding his head. Sweat covered Cloud's whole body, but the cool hands on his head and neck became the focus of sensation. He coughed and panted, the gasps sounding like sobs, eyes squeezed shut, shaking in the aftermath.

"Are you ill?" Sephiroth asked, from where he knelt next to Cloud.

Cloud shook his head, misery evident in every line of his body. He shook it again and leaned up to sit back on his heels, pulling up his t-shirt to wipe his mouth on it. He shook his head again, then for the first time, looked up into Sephiroth's face.

They looked at each other. Cloud's face was pale white and sweaty, misery echoed in the lines of his grimace and the tears that stood in his eyes. Sephiroth's face was composed and almost blank. His self-protection mode was in full swing, and although he felt concern inside, it was not evident externally.

"Come. Ready to get back into the car?" Sephiroth murmured, standing up. A quick flash of Fire 1 and he'd eradicated the puddle of puke on the sidewalk.

Cloud felt the heat against his face, felt the sweat dripping off it, and stood up, too. "Wh-where we goin'?" he asked, using his t-shirt to wipe off his face, swaying gently as he stood between the car and the general.

Sephiroth opened the door and gently steered Cloud inside. "We're going to my place," he said, before shutting the door after Cloud swung his legs in.

_Shit_, Cloud thought. He re-buckled his seat belt and leaned back on the seat, drained physically and mentally. He closed his eyes and didn't re-open them when Sephiroth got back in and pulled away from the curb. The stress of the day's events had had Cloud's body running at too high a level for too long, he was beginning to crash and shut down in response. His body felt like it weighed two tons, he couldn't lift his eyelids much less his arms, he felt heavy and weak and drained and ugly, like his inner 'sins' were evident on his exterior.

But he didn't feel sleepy. Oh, no, far from it. Although his body was weighted and borderline-lethargic, his mind now began to race with worry. What would Sephiroth say? What would _he_ say? How could he explain? No, how could he explain without having to tell the older man all about his childhood and young teen years, the abuse he'd endured, the bullying (what a childish word for such a horrific time), the things that even _he_ didn't want to face? Gods, it was horrible. He felt the swaying of the car as Sephiroth maneuvered it toward his apartment, feeling as though he was in a dung cart on his way to the guillotine.

He started when Sephiroth said, calmly, "So like I said, I tried to call you."

Cloud grunted in response.

"And Midori picked up the phone. Because you forgot it."

"Uh-huh," Cloud said, weariness evident in his voice.

Sephiroth negotiated a right turn, leaving Sector 1 and heading into 2. "He said you had made plans with someone named 'Ravien' and were going under the Plate." (A/N – Ravien is pronounced rah-vee-IN)

_Of course he did_. He'd heard Cloud talking on his PHS, and why wouldn't he tell Sephiroth what he wanted to know? Cloud didn't fault Midori, he would probably have done the same thing. "Yeah," he said heavily.

Sephiroth yanked the wheel, sending the car careening to the left, cutting off a truck that veered out of the way, horn blaring. The Veyron shot into a parking lot, crossed it in an instant, and screeched to a stop on the far side, braking to within inches of a chain-link fence. Cloud had opened his eyes wide at the turn, and now he turned his head to look at the white-haired man as he smacked the gearshift into park and unbuckled his seatbelt, angling in the seat to face Cloud head-on.

"Here's what I've been thinking all day long: what. The. Fuck."

His eyes were blazing, glowing almost, the green so intense that Cloud could not look away. He also couldn't answer, but just sat there, mouth open, mutely looking into that harshly beautiful face.

"No answer?" His eyebrows drew in to a frown. "Something happened today. When I dropped you off at your dorm this morning, it was a vastly different Cloud than I'm fuckin' seeing here right now. What happened and who the fuck is Ravien?" His voice was low, he wasn't anywhere near yelling, but the intensity had Cloud wincing in response.

"I … " Cloud cleared his raw throat. "I know you deserve an explanation," he began. "And … and I want to give you one. But …." He swallowed hard. "I can't."

"Why not?" Impatience tinged the words now. Sephiroth was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. Absolute power didn't have a clause that covered "I can't".

"D-don't ask me 'why not'," Cloud said, pleadingly. "Just don't ask me about it yet. I don't know what's gonna happen, but the story behind it all is too long and –" he cut himself off and turned away to face out the window, he was babbling, what the hell was he thinking, he needed to shut up!

Silence. The car was put in reverse, they backed up a bit, then turned and left the parking lot, once more making their way across Sector 2.

XXX

The airship landed at the small airfield that served Banora without incident. While Genesis went into the town to arrange for lodging for their small detachment, Angeal supervised the unloading of their gear. Most was stowed directly into their armed personnel carriers – if they needed to go out of town into the countryside for any length of time, all the equipment they needed would already be there. The airship was being refueled when he and the rest of the team loaded up into the three APC's and moved out, heading for town.

Banora was small. The orchards surrounded the road that led into the village, the trees arcing over the road like an arbor, heavy with Banora White apples at this time of year. Angeal found his mouth watering as he looked at the trees and their delicious fruit. It had been a while since he'd had a dumbapple straight off the tree, and he was looking forward to it.

"Kinda quiet," the driver of the APC, Soldier First Iwaki said.

"Yeah," Angeal answered. It was late, around 10p.m. or so, but that wasn't _that_ late. There had been no-one at the airfield, and they had passed no other vehicles from either direction on the road. "It's a small town, so it's never really, y'know, _bustled_." But still … as the small convoy continued down the winding lane, Angeal finally put his finger on what had been bothering him since the first glimpse of the orchard: the light pots weren't lit. After the apple blossoms had matured into fruit, each night the standing fire pots were lit, to keep away the scavenging animals and night birds that would otherwise attack the trees to get to the fruit. None of the light pots were lit. No guards walked the orchards, keeping an eye on the pots and the trees. This was absolutely abnormal.

The vehicle continued along the meandering road, through the orchards … and then it opened up onto the village of Banora. Several of the homes had windows alight, but there was no-one evident in the town square … quite unlikely on such a balmy evening. The ShinRa jeep Genesis had taken to secure their lodging was parked in front of the Banora Inn, and there were lights shining there, as well. Angeal directed the driver to pull up behind the Jeep, the other two APCs pulled up alongside them, and everyone got out.

Directing the crew to stay outside for the moment, Angeal opened up the double doors and walked into the Inn. It was deserted. Frowning, he rang the bell on the large ornate wooden counter that ran along the left wall. No response. He called out for the owner, for Genesis, and was met with only silence. A quick search of the office behind the counter revealed nothing. He ran upstairs, trying to open doors only to find them all locked, calling for Genesis as his heart began to pound. Where was everybody? Where was _Genesis_?

"Sir!" The call came up the stairwell. Angeal ran back down the hall and onto the steps. Iwaki was at the bottom, looking up.

"What?" Angeal barked, frowning as he took the stairs two at a time coming down.

"We just saw Commander Genesis, sir … he came out of a big house behind the square, two blocks north, and ran east toward the edge of town." The report was crisp, Iwaki's face was serious behind his own frown.

"Did he say anything?"

"No, sir. He just leaped down the stairs and ran. I'm not even sure he even saw us over here." Iwaki fell into step with Angeal as he crossed the lobby of the Inn and went back out the double doors. They stood on the large wrap-around front porch as Iwaki pointed out the house – just barely visible behind the square's buildings – and the direction Genesis had run.

"That's the Commander's parents' place," Angeal said curtly, staring toward the house he knew so well. "Check it out," he added.

Immediately Iwaki turned to the squad, picked out three SOLDIERs and made discreet hand signals as they watched avidly. Then, as one, they quietly and quickly ran across the square, weapons in hand. The situation had just changed. Something was obviously not right here. Angeal watched as they entered the Rhapsodos residence, then he turned to the remaining SOLDIERs. "Check out the square. Every building. I want to know where everyone is."

SOLDIER Macomb and SOLDIER Vasquez, both 2nds, nodded and headed out, Macomb on the left and Vasquez on the right. They quickly approached each residence or business, knocked, checked the door. If it was locked they looked in the windows. If it was open, they entered and began a search, calling out softly in order to ascertain if any residents were on hand. It was done quickly, quietly, and efficiently.

…

When the squad was once again back at the Inn's porch, Angeal was practically twitching with impatience. "Report!" he snapped, looking at Iwaki first.

"Sir … I regret to report that two people were found inside Commander Rhapsodos' family home. Subsequent searches confirmed them to be the Commander's parents –"

"Adoptive parents," Angeal muttered, grief welling up inside. He showed no sign of it externally.

"Yes, sir," Iwaki said, undeterred by the correction. "They're dead, Commander. Appears to be fairly recent, perhaps within the past couple hours, but I'm no coroner. Not sure."

"Right." Angeal rubbed his face. What the fuck. "Macomb? Vasquez?"

Both the SOLDIER 2nds responded with similar news: no trace of Banora's residents was found during their search. There were no signs of struggle or malfeasance. The homes and businesses were simply deserted.

"All right. We're going after Commander Rhapsodos," Angeal said. He began barking orders. "Lock up the APC's. Everyone in the Jeep, weapons at the ready. Keep your eyes open." He led the way to the Jeep and got in the passenger front seat as Iwaki got behind the wheel. The rest of the squad clambered into the back of the Jeep. "Let's go."

XXX

Genesis was gasping for breath, racing the last few feet down the inclining ramp the road made to the warehouse on the edge of Banora. Tears threatened to blind him, he blinked rapidly and wiped them away with his free hand. In the other, his long red sword was gripped tightly, ready for whatever he'd face. Crossing the yard at a run, he slipped alongside the building, next to some cargo containers that in normal times would have contained Banora White Apple Juice, ready for shipping all over the planet.

Now the warehouse and the fence-enclosed yard were quiet. He approached the large, truck-sized doors and considered trying to open them. No. He was wanting to approach unnoticed. Somewhere inside he knew he was being stupid, that he should have gone to Angeal, that he should have the rest of the squad with him, but he was beyond all that logical thinking. The sight of his parents' dead bodies flashed before his eyes, and tears once again sprang up, but he dashed them away angrily and ran quietly around the side of the building.

A metal staircase zig-zagged up the side of the warehouse, leading to the roof, Genesis recalled. He put a foot on the bottom step, testing it for worthiness and noise. When it passed both tests, he hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until he was able to look over the edge of the roof. It was deserted. He vaulted over the low parapet and onto the roof. Hearing a familiar sound, he glanced behind and down – the Jeep was beginning the drive down the sloping access road. Genesis turned back around. He couldn't wait. Quickly, he ran across the roof to a slanting skylight, approached the edge warily, and knelt to look inside.

The warehouse was not deserted. A man, with shoulder-length gray-streaked black hair, mustache, and a full beard, was standing in the center of the fairly large space, a clipboard in his hands. He wore a lab coat over a t-shirt that had something on the front, but Genesis couldn't make it out from here. His lab coat was spotless white … but the man standing with him was not. He was splattered with blood and gore, his red hair was matted and tangled, dripping with blood. He was dressed in the manner of a typical orchard worker, complete with the small scythe – which also dripped with blood. His billed hat hid his face. He stood motionless next to the black-haired man … whom Genesis could only suppose was Hollander. Gen's face twisted with grief and anger. Leaping up into the air, he landed on the skylight, which buckled and broke under his weight.

The noise was incredible in the quiet evening. It hid the sound of the Jeep coming to a screeching halt outside. Genesis came down onto the factory floor in a hail of glass and metal, landing on his feet and breaking his ankle. With a muttered casting he cured his ankle and stood up straight, looking into the startled and now-fearful face of –

"Doctor Hollander." Genesis snarled the words.

Regaining his confidence and his bravado, the scientist smiled. "Ahh, it's you! Back at last, I see. Has the town changed much since your last visit?" His eyes glinted with humor and secrets. The orchard worker at his side stood motionless.

"What have you done here? What the hell have you done?" Genesis took a step forward, just as sounds of forced entry began to come from the huge doors on the far end of the building.

"I was so glad when you returned last summer, Genesis," Hollander said, still smiling. Gen noticed that the man's t-shirt was one advertising Banora White Apple Juice. "You provided just what I needed to get my project off the ground and show that motherfucker Hojo just what a real scientist is capable of. If it hadn't been for you, with your mako-infused DNA and cells, none of this would have been possible!" He motioned around himself with a grand gesture.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Genesis snarled again, taking another step forward, brandishing his sword in front of him, ready.

Behind Hollander, the doors began to bend as huge blows rang out against them from without. The scientist didn't react. Instead he motioned to the orchard worker standing near him. "Take a closer look. My work in one of its earlier forms. What do you think?"

Not wanting to be taken off-guard by someone from behind or from Hollander himself, Genesis took a quick glance behind him and then looked more closely at the orchard worker, holding Hollander at the tip of his sword. It was … holy Goddess! "You … what the fuck?" Was he going mad? It was _himself_! It _was_!

The doors finally couldn't withstand the onslaught any more as the right-side one left its tracks and fell soundlessly before crashing to the concrete floor with a huge BANG. Angeal and the rest of the SOLDIERs stormed through the resultant dust cloud into the area, weapons out. Iwaki directed his fellows to search the building as he and Angeal approached the trio in the middle of the warehouse, surrounded by broken glass from the ruined skylight.

Hollander turned around. "Ah! Angeal! My other success story! How are you? And your mother … how is dear, dear Gillian?" His voice was cordial but his eyes began to move rapidly around the room, signaling his rising nervousness.

Angeal didn't rise to the bait. He'd read the pre-mission material, and he knew what this crackpot had been doing here in Banora … or at least, he knew about the _rumors_ that he and Gen had been sent to investigate. Tossing his mother's name into the conversation wasn't going to work as a distraction. Still, he wished he'd been able to check on his mother … but the Hewley home was well outside of town, on the other side of the orchards. He could only hope she was all right. He circled around the trio until he stood next to Genesis, then stole a glance at him. His face was lined with shock, he was staring at the motionless orchard worker who stood next to Hollander. "Genesis," Angeal murmured, and then he looked where Gen was looking.

The "orchard worker" _was_ Genesis. The red hair, the beautiful face, the long muscular body – now hidden underneath the worker overalls and a red, long-sleeved shirt. He stood there motionless, holding up the bloody scythe, his eyes unfocused, blood drying on his face and clothing.

"Ah, I see you've noticed!" Hollander chortled. "He's not one of the best, but he's obedient and faithful, aren't you?" The copy did not answer.

"You've been busy since you left Midgar," Angeal said gruffly, trying to recover his equilibrium. He started to say more but was stopped abruptly by Genesis, who stepped forward and pointed his long, red sword straight at Hollander's heart.

"What … what have you done," he rasped, face twisted with fury and despair. "What have you done?"

XXX

The Veyron pulled up to Sephiroth's apartment and purred to a stop. Putting it in park, Sephiroth sat motionless behind the wheel for a moment, hands gripping the steering wheel. When Cloud didn't say anything, he got out and walked around the car, tossing the keys to Inoue, who caught them wordlessly, reading his boss' face. Seph opened Cloud's door and motioned him out. Cloud unbuckled and stepped out of the car, head down, misery evident in every line of his body. Without a word, Sephiroth turned and led the way to his apartment.

Cloud looked at him, then he looked at the ground, then he chanced a glance at Inoue. The man returned his look for a second, then he turned, got in the car, and drove off. Cloud stood there, unsure what he should do, and looked up at the sky. Stars glittered in the firmament, the moon a hard white circle almost straight up from his position. _Odin_, he prayed once again. _Help me. Please_. A touch on his right arm startled him, he jumped and turned, eyes wide.

Sephiroth stood there. "Cloud … are you afraid of me?" he asked, gently.

Was he? No. "No, sir," he said.

Did Sephiroth wince at the honorific? Maybe. "Then come inside. I just want to talk." He touched Cloud again and the blond could feel Cure seep through his body, healing his sore stomach and the headache which had still been pounding at his temples. He allowed the older man to steer him inside, leading him through the apartment until they reached the living room. "Please sit. I'll get some water."

Cloud did as he was told, sitting bolt upright, stress making him unable to relax. The general returned in a matter of seconds, a tall glass of ice water in his hand. He handed it to Cloud, who reflexively took a sip, then another, before putting on the coffee table.

Sephiroth sat down opposite him on the love seat. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and looked at Cloud. The boy looked like he'd been through a wringer. The happy sexy lover he'd dropped off this morning in front of the Deusericus Building was gone. In his place, this pale stranger, so reminiscent of the repressed kid who'd hidden his face and his hair – his _self_ – upon his arrival at ShinRa.

"Um. Thanks for the cure," Cloud said haltingly. He reached out and took another drink of water, for something to do.

Sephiroth waved away his thanks. "What …." Where did he begin? Well – begin at the fucking beginning. "What happened today? When I saw you earlier, at the obstacle course … the change in you from this morning … something fuckin' happened, right? Tell me."

Cloud stared at the glass of water, mind racing. He'd tell, but not all of it. No. No fucking way! "I met someone at the Chow Hall this morning. Someone from home."

"This _Ravien_, I take it," Sephiroth offered.

"Yeah. Ravien Santari. We were friends, once, childhood friends. But something happened back then – and I don't wanna talk about it!" Panic rode high in Cloud's voice as he said this, so Sephiroth made a motion with his hands – calm down, calm down, you don't have to. "A-anyway, we're not friends anymore. We haven't been friends for a long time. But … but now he's here. And he wants to …." Cloud swallowed hard. Here was the first hard part. "He wants to … see me."

Sephiroth was completely still. He frowned. Apparently there were aspects to the "you're mine" scenario that Cloud did not understand.

Cloud saw the frown. He swallowed hard and began picking at his jeans with one hand.

"He wants to 'see you'," Sephiroth was after more information. "You mean, date? Be your _boyfriend?_"

Cloud colored and nodded, his face miserable.

"This includes having sex, I take it."

Cloud nodded again.

Sephiroth had to work to internalize a flare of jealousy that leapt up at Cloud's nod. Bull fucking shit. Nobody else was touching Cloud. He'd already averted just this goddamned scenario with Genesis, and he'd be damned if someone else was going to barge in and pick up where the redhead had left off. "And … you were … _where_ when he asked this."

Cloud looked a bit puzzled when he said, "At Ravien's place, under the plate."

"Did he fuckin' do anything?"

Feeling like his face was about to burst into flames, Cloud nodded, even more miserably than before. He chanced another look at Sephiroth and found himself staring into glowing green eyes under frowning white brows. "What. Did. He. Do. To you."

"No … n-no … he just kissed me. That's all." Thank heavens that was the truth. Because although he was fully aware that he was more than likely going to have to withhold information from Sephiroth, he would be damned if he'd bald-faced _lie_ to the man about something that could turn around and bite him on the ass. Thinking about lying to Sephiroth made the miserable feeling in his heart swell and grow thorns – it was almost a physical pain.

"_Just kissed you_," Sephiroth repeated softly. Then, BANG! His fist hit the coffee table. The water glass jumped in place – so did Cloud. Sephiroth got to his feet and began to pace. "You mean, _you let him fuckin' kiss you_. Right? Isn't that what you really mean?"

Cloud didn't answer. He _had_ let Ravien kiss him. How could Sephiroth possibly understand why? There was no way to explain it without really explaining it. He hung his head, feeling tears prickle his eyelids. It was ending, he could feel it. A proud man like Sephiroth, he didn't have to fight for anybody, he didn't have to exert himself to overcome a rival … he had potential lovers coming out of the woodwork, for fuck's sake. Cloud could be replaced within an hour, if Sephiroth was so inclined. That made him feel even _more_ miserable.

If only he had more time to think! He couldn't think like this, he had to process everything Ravien had said, he needed to think what to do, he needed to figure out how to say 'no' to Ravien without setting him off into a vengeful rampage. _You owe me_, he'd said. Gods. And now Sephiroth thought Cloud wanted someone else. Well … if there was one thing he couldn't let stand, it was that. He'd make it clear right frickin' now.

"I don't want to date him," Cloud said into the silence.

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Cloud.

"But I might have to," Cloud continued. Wait, was that how he wanted to put it? "I mean, at least once or twice, until I can convince him that it won't work."

Sephiroth was looking at Cloud like he'd suddenly turned purple … or like he'd inexplicably sprouted wings. (A/N – hehe) "I don't understand. Explain."

"I don't know if I really _can_ explain. Or maybe, not right now. I don't know! I have to think about that explanation." He was staring up at Sephiroth, his blue eyes looking scared and sad at the same time. "You, um … you don't know me," Cloud's voice was pleading for understanding. "You don't know about how things were before I came here. I … I have to think about things. This has all happened so fast, I can't process all this, I—"

"Cloud." Sephiroth came over, finally, and sat down on the couch next to Cloud. "If there's one thing I understand, it's having a horrible or … shameful past. You don't know all about me, either. And remember? When I said that one day we could share stories about our pasts, when I saw your eyes and your hair …" he touched Cloud's spikes with one hand, "… for the first time?"

Cloud looked up at him, wanting to lean into the hand that was touching his hair. "Y-yeah."

"It looks like that time is drawing nearer." He tilted his head slightly to the side. "But not today." Sephiroth looked into Cloud's eyes with a searching gaze as he continued petting that amazing hair. He didn't want to lose Cloud. It was the basic truth at the heart of anything he could say or do right now. Yes, things were just starting out, but it had been going so fucking _great_! There wasn't anyone else he wanted right now. He just wanted Cloud. "I … shit." Seph lowered his head and blew out his breath.

"Can … can I ask for something?"

"Shoot." Sephiroth's hand dropped back onto his lap.

"Can I have some time? I need to think things over, I can't even begin figuring out what to do, it's all going too fast." Cloud stared up at him, hope warring with fear. _Odin … are you even fucking listening to me today?_

Sephiroth looked into his eyes searchingly. It wasn't too much to ask, although it irked him to merely have the 'problem' postponed instead of _fixed_. After a few moments he blew out a breath. "Okay. You want time? You got it. But, dammit, Cloud … remember that you're mine. Remember? Mine!"

Cloud's eyes filled up with tears again. It wasn't over, things weren't fixed, but at least he wasn't going to be dealing with a tragic break-up tonight on top of everything else. "Thank you," he blurted out. "I remember, don't worry … and I, I can handle this. I _will_ handle it. I will."

To Sephiroth, all that affirmation sounded like Cloud was just trying to convince himself, but he let it go. He'd keep an eye on things from the sidelines, maybe talk to Tseng (although that was taking things kinda far … that depended on how pushy this fucker Santari was going to be!) … but he'd make sure nothing bad happened to his cute blond lover. Not on General Sephiroth's watch. "I'll leave it in your hands then," he said. "But if that fucker does anything to you … if he goes too far … I'll take matters into my own hands."

"O-okay," Cloud said, opting for agreement because he didn't want that anger turned in his direction. Were they making up? Could he assume that? The strength drained out of his body and he leaned backward, practically collapsing back on the couch. Now he blew out a huge breath.

"Tell me about it," Sephiroth said, leaning back too. "Oh, there is one thing that has to be done, right fucking now." He sat back up and leaned over Cloud, who looked up at him searchingly.

"Is … is something wrong?"

"Damn skippy," Sephiroth said. He lowered his head … and planted a kiss on Cloud's lips. "Sterilize." He kissed him again. "Sterilize." Kiss. "Sterilize."

After the fourth kiss, Sephiroth began chanting over him in order to chase away any evil spirits left behind by Ravien and his "fuckin' nasty criminal lips", as he called it. He stuck his fingers in the glass of water, proclaimed it 'holy water' and sprinkled it over a helplessly giggling Cloud – who was laughing mostly from relief than anything else.

"There." Sephiroth was apparently satisfied at Cloud's newly-sterilized condition. The blond's eyes weren't quite so haunted, he had blushes back in his cheeks, and that hunched-shoulder posture was gone. Sephiroth smiled for the first time since early that morning. "Better." He couldn't help it … he pulled Cloud onto his lap and held him tightly, protectively. _Ravien Santari? You can't possibly know what you've fucking started here, prick._

XXX

They had seemed to come out of nowhere. Every one had the face of Genesis, although some seemed to be aging … they had white streaks in their hair, even their clothing seemed to be deteriorating somehow. The six SOLDIERs fought with all their skill … Angeal, Genesis, and Iwaki fought with their swords … Macomb, Vasquez, and Reynolds used their rifles, with which they were more skilled. Bullets and magic flew, swords flashed in the dim fluorescent lighting, and when the dust settled the SOLDIERs stood alone in the cavernous space, blood-spattered, breathing heavily from exertion.

Genesis strode through the bodies, flipping them over with his sword, kicking them onto their backs to look at their faces. "Where is he?" he shouted. "Where did he go?"

Angeal was healing Reynolds. The SOLDIER 2nd had taken a nasty blow from one of the … clones? … to his abdomen, and he was bleeding profusely while he tried to hold his intestines in place. Iwaki stood at his head, bolstering the healing process by pouring an x-potion down the stricken man's throat. "Vasquez! Macomb! Fan out! Find the scientist!" Angeal yelled as Cure3 flowed from his materia into the injured SOLDIER.

"Yes sir!" they shouted in unison. Macomb began helping Genesis check the bodies, Vasquez hurried outside, leading the way with his semi-automatic rifle, to check the perimeter.

Minutes later, Reynolds was sitting up, nodding that he was okay and thanking Angeal and Iwaki, who thumped him on the shoulder and helped him to stand. "Iwaki … get out to the Jeep and call this in. Get instructions from Lazard," Angeal said. "Reynolds … feel up to helping Vasquez outside?"

"Of course, Commander!" He picked up his rifle, stood up and steadied himself with a couple deep breaths, then hurried out the door, calling softly to let his teammate know that he was a friend, not a foe.

Macomb approached, rifle at the ready. "None of the bodies are the scientist, sir," he reported. "They're all … y'know …."

"I do," Angeal murmured. "Scout the perimeter. See if you can find out where they came from. Open every door … but don't leave this floor alone."

"Yes, sir!" He scurried off, moving away to begin checking the offices.

Angeal approached Genesis slowly. The redhead was standing over one of the clones, staring down into its open eyes, breathing heavily. Angeal slung an arm around his shoulders. "Hey," he said, squeezing. "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here."

"We gotta find him Angeal … I think he killed my folks … or at least ordered one of these freaks to do it."

"Then let's find the fucker and kill him," Angeal growled, hurting for Genesis, grieving with him about his parents.

Gen slumped. Then he straightened with a yelp. "Jesus Christ, what about your mom? We gotta go check on her, too!" He looked around at all the dead bodies, his eyes had a frantic look to them that Angeal hated to see there.

At that moment the rest of the team re-entered the factory. "Commanders … we gotta go." This was Iwaki. "I informed HQ as you ordered, sir … and to make sure there aren't any of those things left, they're said they're gonna bomb the place." Iwaki had a stunned look on his face. "Sir, I … all I said was—"

"What?" Angeal said. "When?"

"The airships have already left the Mideel garrison, sir … ETA 14 minutes."

Genesis reacted first. "Mother fucker! Angeal, let's go! We gotta check on yer mom before they start shelling!" He grabbed Angeal's arm and shook it. "Angeal!"

Angeal stood there, trying to think. Why was ShinRa going to bomb the factory? What in the hell was going on? What about their investigation? Didn't they want any evidence to follow up on? Where was Hollander? And why had he brought up Angeal's mother, Gillian? What the hell was going on?

Genesis decided that it was time he took over the squad, Angeal seemed lost in thought and that wasn't what was needed at the moment. Unaware he had tears on his cheeks, he shouted, "Men! Move out!" Then he grabbed Angeal's arm and yanked him towards the doors.

…

They barely made it. Checking Angeal's house was futile, his mom wasn't there. They saw no people on their exodus out of town, there was no trace of Hollander after his disappearance from the warehouse. Back on the _Sky King_, the team had watched with grim faces as ShinRa airships had totally decimated not just the warehouse, but the _entire town_. Genesis had clutched Angeal's arm through the whole thing. Neither man had looked away as their hometown was obliterated. When the flashes of light died out and it was too dark to see anything but flames as the buildings burned, the Sky King had pulled out of its holding pattern. Genesis made the crew land the airship again and unload the Jeep.

"Iwaki, Macomb … lock and load. You're coming with me and Angeal to investigate whatever might be left. Vasquez, stand by the radio … if we need any assistance we'll call it in to you. Reynolds, unload the APC's and stand by with them, in case we need to transport any survivors. We'll check in at 30 minute intervals."

The four SOLDIERs got into the Jeep, with Iwaki once again behind the wheel. It trundled down the lading ramp and off into the darkness.

XXX

Sephiroth lazily petted Cloud's hair as they sat there, each deep in his own thoughts. Finally he broke the silence. "So … what do you want to do now? It's almost 2100."

What did Cloud want to do? How about nothing. He was so comfortable on Sephiroth's lap, having his head petted … his eyes had actually become heavy, he felt as though he could sleep for a week. "I … I guess I should be getting back to the dorm?" he mumbled.

"That sounded like a question," Seph said. "Here's your answer: fuck no. Stay here and I'll get you back in the morning in plenty of time." His hands began to roam, stroking Cloud's arms softly, sliding up and down on the smooth golden skin. He planted a kiss on Cloud's neck, behind his ear, and then nibbled on that ear. Immediately Cloud's breathing picked up.

"I'd … like that," he murmured, but was too shy to say any more. Those hands … it was like redemption, it was like suddenly finding out that you are _safe_ after a time of peril. Relief and other, deeper, more interesting emotions flooded his heart. "S-Sephiroth …."

"Shhh," the older man said. "Just relax. Let me make it allll better."

A long tongue slid along the side of his neck as those hands caressed their way down Cloud's chest and belly. His stomach muscles twitched as Sephiroth's fingers grazed his skin while opening the button of his jeans, unzipping them and peeling the edges apart. Cloud's cock was hardening under his white boxer briefs, getting more erect by the second … he jumped and let out a helpless groan when those fingers stroked his member through the soft cotton material.

"Mmm," Sephiroth hummed in Cloud's ear.

"Ahhh," Cloud responded, back arching involuntarily as Sephiroth's right hand delved under the waistband of the briefs and pulled out Cloud's now fully-erect dick. A finger circled the head softly as Seph's left hand grasped the shaft in a relaxed fist.

"You have a nice color down here," Sephiroth whispered, beginning to stroke languidly, holding Cloud on his lap. "Look." There was a smile in his voice. He could see Cloud's intense shy embarrassment, his ears were bright red and his shoulders were hunched slightly. But he also knew he felt really, really good.

"Ah … nn," Cloud moaned softly, his hands moving to clutch at Sephiroth's forearms. God, it felt so good!

"Mm, and now you're getting all wet," Sephiroth said.

"You don't have to announce everything!" Cloud said, cringing but shivering with pleasure as the white-haired male smeared pre-seminal fluid all over that straining cock. He could feel Sephiroth's erection pressing against his ass, and with the realization he couldn't help wriggling against it – that felt good too!

"Don't worry about me … just go with it and feel good, baby," Seph whispered into his ear, licking and kissing it, blowing into it softly.

"Ah! Yes!"

"Mm," Sephiroth answered. He gently pried one of Cloud's hands off his arm and placed it on the younger male's cock, covering it with his own hand, making Cloud stroke himself. It only took three or four reps until the boy was doing it himself, moaning, lost in pleasure, embarrassment gone. So Sephiroth slid Cloud's t-shirt up and began playing with his nipples, running his fingers over them, pinching lightly, pulling gently.

"Y-yesss," Cloud hissed, his back arching, starting to get down to business as he jacked himself, swift strokes with a practiced right hand.

"Feel good baby?" Sephiroth said, nibbling Cloud's neck at that tender spot where it joins the shoulder.

"Yes! I'm … I'm going to … Ah! Ah! Sephiroth!" White cum spurted out of Cloud's twitching member as he moaned and shook with pleasure. Seph watched, kissing his neck, petting the blond, enjoying the show. "Nn! Ahh!"

So good. _So_ good. Cloud rode it out, head back on Sephiroth's shoulder, shuddering and gasping.

"There," Seph said, placing more kisses along Cloud's neck as he collapsed backwards. "Mm, that was a _good_ one," he said, a smile in his voice.

Still panting as he slowly came down, Cloud turned slightly and nuzzled his face into Sephiroth's neck. "You … I mean …." He was flagging fast, the long day full of gut-wrenching events having worn Cloud to a frazzle. "Thank—"

"If you thank me for that, I'm going to spank you," Sephiroth said. "Come on, baby … time for bed." He stood up, carrying Cloud bridal-style, and disappeared into the dark hallway that led to his bedroom.

XXX

**End Chapter 25.**

**A/N – Reno's declaration of "I like you" to Rude must be taken in the Japanese definition of "like".**

**Thanks for reading! More to come!**

**Ahvienda**


	26. Chapter 26 Still Running

**Chapter 26 – Still Running**

**Warnings: Angst, Yaoi sexual relations, foul language, violence, aberrant sex**

**Despite numerous trips to the wishing well, I still do not own anything Final Fantasy VII. All those pennies!**

_The hands holding him were large, with long fingers and short nails. Goose bumps followed in their wake as they stroked his skin in the near-darkness, running from his thighs to his buttocks, up his flanks to his chest, across his pectorals – skittering across his erect nipples – sliding upwards to his neck. One hand gripped his chin, pulling it down to open his mouth, while the other slid two fingers past his teeth. He suckled them helplessly as a chuckle reverberated in his ears. _

_Who …?_

_Wait …._

_A sibilant whisper in his left ear as the fingers seemed to elongate within his mouth. He couldn't understand the words, but it echoed inside his head, cruelly. Soft laughter again as the fingers, still lengthening, wriggled across his tongue and into his throat, tickling his tonsils and giving his uvula a sharp playful tug. Further they went, making his eyes open wide as whatever it was inside his mouth expanded, stretching his lips, pulsating and throbbing against his tongue, making its way down his esophagus. _

_Tickling on his body as the fingers (?) touched him from all sides, lightly caressing, winding around him softly – then pulling tight, like ropes. _

_A hot tongue scraped roughly against his neck and meandered upward to his left ear, licking and twitching against it, then sliding inside impossibly far. _

_Something nudged against his right buttock, like a cave worm blindly seeking the entrance to its home. Humming from the owner of the tongue currently fucking his ear, hot breaths expelled from flaring nostrils stirring his hair. More … fingers curled around his penis, wait, not fingers, fingers can't wrap around and around like a ribbon – a tight squeezing pleasure, from base to tip, and now something nudging there, too, at the slit … what? What was …?_

_He looked down, frightened even though his heart was now racing in that familiar manner. Fleshy tentacles encircled his body, holding him restrained in mid-air. Two played at his nipples, pulling them out, elongating them so tiny vine-like tentacles could wrap around each one and squeeze-release, squeeze-release, pull pinch squeeze. A larger one had him by the cock – and as he watched the tip slid into his slit and began wriggling its way inside, making him gasp … or at least try to. He couldn't, though, because a wrist-sized tentacle was in his mouth, now sliding in and out in a gross parody of sex. His eyes filled with tears of horror even as the physical pleasure amped up again._

_Behind him, the 'cave worm' found what it was looking for. His entrance was slippery and soft so it plunged right in, deeply, expanding its size as it went, widening his opening. Slowly, it began fucking him, slick and hot and hard, starting up a twitching vibration that felt so horribly good he moaned around the fleshy tentacle protruding from his mouth._

_Laughter, delighted and cruel. The tentacles fucked his mouth, his ass, and his cock, all at once, stimulating him in ways no one person ever could. He was going to come, even though he felt sick with revulsion and terror. As it coiled in his pelvis, ready to explode, the bearer of the tentacles swung him around and he saw their laughing faces – Ravien and …._

_And … the horror spiked even as he came in waves of blazing helpless pleasure. The tentacle inside his cock prevented his cum from exiting, but the pleasure went on and on. They swung their heads down to his crotch on elongated necks like snakes, laughing, staring up at him with evil eyes. He couldn't stop coming! Tears ran down his cheeks as the tentacle in his ass sped up, pounding him, fucking him with wild abandon. The fleshy appendage in his cock began pulling out, slowly, painfully, as his hips began to move with the rhythm of the thing in his ass. STILL he came, the pleasure rising higher, the scream building in his chest …._

_The little tentacle popped out of his slit and he began to spurt gouts of cum, over and over. 'They' gathered closely around it, lapping at it, laughing up at him, sucking it out, drinking it, sharing it, licking, rolling their eyes in a parody of ecstasy. The first word he could understand – "yes" – came from Ravien. Only it was more like yessss, like a snake would say it. He lapped at the head of his cock and then took it into his mouth, sucking hard, pulling, draining all that pent-up cum, his eyes rolling back in his head._

"_The other" opened his mouth and a tongue-tentacle slid out, moving down between his legs. He could feel it, wriggling between his buttocks, the fucking tentacle withdrew and then 'his' tongue slid in to take its place. He spoke around that gross tongue-like thing, "tho pweddy, Cwoud," repeating it several times until Cloud finally understood it was saying …_

"_So pretty." Horror. Shame. Fear. Despair. But the orgasm went on, even as the thing in his mouth began to pulsate and twitch, spurting hot cum down his throat … helplessly his eyes began to trace the long tentacle in his mouth back to its origins … down … around … leading to … was it HIS?_

_NO!_

When Cloud woke up, he was laying stiff as a board in Sephiroth's bed, body thrumming like a tuning fork, breath exiting his lips in short gasps. He forced himself to relax as he turned to look, wide-eyed, at the man next to him. Deep breaths and a smooth brow, closed eyes, relaxed features – Sephiroth slept on. Thank Odin. The nightmare was slowly fading, his breathing slowing too as he re-oriented himself in the here and now. Sephiroth's bed. Sephiroth's apartment. Midgar. Safe. _Safe_.

Cautiously he checked himself. Dear gods, if he'd soiled himself from a dream like that then he was going to go see Professor Hojo for a complete psychiatric work-up. But no, he'd had no nighttime emissions. Good. Relief flooded through him. But getting back to sleep was not going to be likely for a while, and he certainly didn't feel like laying here and remembering that fucking dream. So he got up slowly and carefully so as to not awaken the silver-haired man. He stood by the side of the bed, looking down at him for a while. He was lying on his side, curled toward the spot where Cloud had been sleeping. His hair fanned out, silken and glorious even in the dim light, behind him on the pillow, off the edge of the bed. Deeply asleep, his breathing was a very relaxing sound … short inhalations, then long slow exhales. Restraining himself from reaching out to touch him, Cloud turned and walked across the bedroom, picked up his jeans and put them back on, then went out the hall door.

After using the restroom, Cloud meandered into the kitchen and got a Mt. Nibel Special Dark from the fridge, popped the top on the bottle, then took it outside with him onto the deck. Small lights glowed dimly from under the bannister that surrounded the deck, but otherwise it was very dark. He looked up – the stars were brilliant and beautiful, except in the southwest where a bank of clouds hid them. Cloud stared that way for a while and saw lightning in the distance, dancing from cloud to cloud, lighting them up inside. He took a nice long pull from the beer as he walked to the railing, then leaned against it, sighing and trying to clear his head.

Wonder what a head shrinker would make of that dream?

Briefly he considered running. Not just going out for a run but clearing out and running away from all the problems, the frightful appearance of Ravien in his life, the feeling of dread that was hanging over him since this morning. He lowered his head until his forehead was resting against the railing, eyes closed, really considering the option. He could go anywhere, really … but he'd have to hide. He'd be AWOL from ShinRa. That didn't sound like a very good life. If caught he'd end up in prison.

Straightening up again, he shook his head. How stupid. He wasn't seriously considering this, though it sounded almost attractive, getting away from Ravien by disappearing – but if you really thought about it … leaving behind his dreams of being a SOLDIER. Leaving behind his magic and his new life. Leaving his new friends. Leaving Sephiroth. He blew out a breath. Not gonna happen.

Instead of thinking about such a weird nonsensical stupid thing any longer, Cloud pulled his PHS from his pocket and checked it. He frowned. Fucking six messages from Ravien. Is this what life held for him from now on? Goddammit. He took another pull from the beer as he read.

#1, 2130 hrs: "Cloud … it's me, Ravien. Didja get home ok? Let me know, k? ty"

#2, 2144 hrs: "Me again … heh, you all right? Get home in one piece?"

#3, 2156 hrs: "Cloud … call me or txt me or somethin. I'm worried. Any time"

#4, 2247 hrs: "You must be with HIM. I aint happy but still call me when you're not BUSY anymore. No matter the time"

#5, 2233 hrs: "Call me"

#6, 2323 hrs: "Still waiting. Call me, cloud .. I mean it"

Son of a bitch. Cloud glanced at the time display on his PHS … it was just after midnight. Fine, fucker, you want a phone call, here, you're gonna get one. He hit the button and listened. It rang once and then Ravien immediately picked up.

Ravien: "Cloud?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's so urgent?" Cloud couldn't help the aggravation that colored his tone. He wasn't going to dance to anybody else's tune, and if he let on that Ravien had something he could hold over Cloud's head (even more than he already had), he'd never have a moment's peace.

Ravien: "Nothing! I … well, hell … I just got worried when I didn't hear from ya, that's all."

"Ravien, I'm a grown-up now. And you're not my mommy. Don't pull this kind of crap on me, man. I can take care of myself. I've learned a lot since I've been here and it wouldn't be easy for anybody to do somethin' to me I didn't want them to do." This was as much a warning for Ravien as it was an explanation. _Don't try anything, fuckwad. I'll zap ya with Lightning 'til your hair sticks straight out and then torch it with a little Fire 2, see how that feels._ Cloud was … yeah. A bit irritated. And the monster Ravien from his dream was still in his head.

Ravien: "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know how many times you've been under the plate, but Ifrit, Cloud – didn't you see how people were lookin' at you down there?"

Slight uneasiness. "No … what do you mean?" Cloud frowned.

Ravien: "Babe … if I hadn't been with you, you'd prolly be sucking Don Corneo's dick right now! In a wig and a dress!" [A/N – LMAO! For those who haven't played FFVII, Cloud _does_ dress like a woman to sneak into Don Corneo's place to rescue Tifa from the miserable old bastard's clutches.]

"Bullshit. I can do magic now, Ravien … Lightning and Fire and all kinds of stuff. I can shoot – and I'm good at it! And on Thursday we're supposed to start with swords … I'm not the little helpless runt you used to know. So don't treat me like I am. Hear me?" Cloud took another pull on his beer. Nothing he'd said wasn't true, still, he felt kinda funny blowing his own horn like that. "And don't call me 'babe'."

Ravien: "Sorry, sorry! Okay, I won't treat you like a wimp." A short pause. "Wow … so you've really been doing good since you signed on with the ShinRa Army? You really are getting to be a SOLDIER?"

"Yeah. It – it's the best thing I've ever done." This was no lie.

Ravien: "Cloud … that's so great, man. All those times we played SOLDIERs … this is fantastic. I'm, like, proud of ya." He cleared his throat.

Cloud, reluctantly, "well … thanks. It's really terrific. But I can't wait for swords this week. I really think, if I can handle it all right, that a sword will be my weapon of choice. They're deadly, but really elegant, too, y'know what I mean?" He couldn't help but let some of his excited feelings show.

Ravien, warmly: "You always used a stick-sword when we were kids, too, I remember. So I'm not surprised."

Cloud felt the pull of their shared history, that childhood where they'd had so much fun. Why did Ravien have to ruin it? "Rav … why you gotta try to change things between us? Don't you remember what happened then? What you said earlier about me ruining your life – I see it the other way around, man. You ruined our friendship, not me."

Silence for a moment, then Ravien sighed. "I know that wasn't fair. And I can see what you're saying. But there's one gigantic difference now, Cloud, right? You're battin' for my team now. So why can't I have a chance to be your man?"

Cloud frowned at the term. His man. It sounded so creepy, for some reason.

Behind him, in the doorway back into the living room, Sephiroth leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed across his chest, watching Cloud as he talked on the PHS.

Cloud sighed. "Ravien, there's something else I gotta talk to ya about. Your … I think it was the fourth message, the one where you said was I with HIM and that you weren't happy about it. What did I say about that earlier. No matter what I'm doing or who I'm seeing, even if I decide to date you, you won't have _any_ say in what I do. Now fucking agree with that or you can have your answer right now." His voice was grim and serious.

Ravien: "Look … what do you expect from me? _I love you_, Cloud … I've loved you for years! Do you think I can just sit here, knowing you're with some other guy, and be able to totally hold in how that makes me feel? I kept picturing you gettin' fucked by that white-haired freak and –"

"Keep that kind of bullshit up and I'm hanging up on you."

Ravien: "SORRY." He didn't sound very sorry, he sounded angry. Another sigh – Cloud could picture Ravien running his hand through his hair. "I'll try to be civilized. I don't wanna drive you away after I've just found you again! Heh … how about supper tomorrow night? Okay?"

"Can't. I have to take my roommate out for supper, I promised." Behind Cloud, Sephiroth's left eyebrow elevated slightly.

Ravien: "Well … will … will you come to the Chow Hall for lunch tomorrow? I'll wait and take my lunch break when you have yours. Okay? Please?"

Now it was Cloud's turn to sigh and run a hand through his hair. Fuck.

Ravien: "Come on, Cloud … it's just lunch. And I mean, even if you don't wanna date me, I'm not gonna leave."

That … sounded kinda like a little threat. Like, you won't be able to get rid of me no matter what you want or what you do. Frowning, Cloud said, "What are you serving?"

Ravien laughed, then said, "Wutaian … spring rolls, oden, miso soup … stuff like that. You know you love that stuff."

"Fine. I'll see ya there. Now, I gotta—" Cloud turned around and saw Sephiroth in the doorway. The older man smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow again. Cloud's stomach seemed to fall onto the floor. "Um … I gotta go."

Ravien: "You're still there at his house, aren't you." His voice was deeper, softer, in a strange way.

"Yeah."

Ravien: "He there? Let me talk to him."

"No."

Sephiroth walked up. "It's fine with me," he said, smiling down at Cloud. Mako-enhanced hearing came in handy now and again.

Cloud swallowed and handed his PHS over.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked quietly, one hand reaching out to stroke a finger down Cloud's cheek.

Ravien: "This is Ravien Santari. I'm Cloud's friend from Nibelheim."

"Yes, I know. He told me."

A pause, then Ravien said, "Oh. Well, that's good then. Keep things on the up-and-up, that's just how I like it."

"Me, too." A little tug at one of Cloud's spikes.

Ravien: "So, I know that you're going out with him. But I want to date him, too. I've known Cloud for a long time, and I've been in lo—"

"Then, it's very curious that he left Nibelheim … and left you behind, too. Don't you think so?" Sephiroth's voice was still soft, rather lilting.

But Cloud's face had drained of color. This conversation was getting into dangerous territory, and he didn't like that one bit.

Sephiroth continued, cutting Ravien off again. "But that's a story that I don't want to hear from you … I think that kind of thing should only come from Cloud. And to be quite honest, I don't much care what your fucking point-of-view is."

Ravien: "Oh, getting to the heart of things now, are we? Well, good. Cards on the table. I'm gonna take Cloud away from you. He and I have a history, and that counts for a lot where we come from."

Sephiroth smiled down at Cloud, a very reassuring smile, while caressing his cheek again. "As I said before: he left all that behind. Our relationship is new, but it's already fairly strong … so in short: I'm not worried."

Ravien: "Maybe you should be. Being a big general in the ShinRa Army comes with a lot of nasty baggage, doesn't it? Mako and away missions and danger and all that shit? Might be Cloud gets tired of having to deal with all your _fans_ and that other shit. Or it could be you might not be _around_ all that long. And guess who will be waiting to comfort him?"

"You don't understand a fuckin' thing, do you?" Although Sephiroth cursed, his voice was still conversational. "This is the life Cloud has chosen now, too. With all the mako and the away missions and the danger … and all that _shit_, as you said. But now that we know where each other stands, I think our part of this conversation is over. I'll give Cloud back to you now … _figuratively_." He chuckled as he handed the PHS back without listening for a response from Santari.

Cloud put it to his ear. "I'm back."

Ravien: "He's a piece of work, ain't he?" His voice sounded really angry, now.

"Yeah, well … I guess so," Cloud said. The 'piece of work' was busily kissing a trail down the side of Cloud's neck at the moment.

Ravien: "I'm not giving up, Cloud." Silence for a minute. "What … what's that fucker doing? I can hear stuff … and you're breathing different, goddammit."

Cloud put a hand over his mouth. The "fucker" was sucking silkily on a pert nipple, not caring that the sounds of his lips, the sounds of suction and his "mmm"s, were audible over the PHS. "Ravien … I gotta go."

Ravien, angrily: "Yeah, I guess you do. See you at the Chow Hall tomorrow. For lunch, yeah? I'll look up the schedule for your class and find out when you go. See you then."

"Y-yeah … I'll be there." Now Sephiroth was on the other nipple, as he rubbed Cloud's dick through his jeans.

Ravien: "Fuck." He sounded rather breathless himself. "Cloud … remember to think about it okay? I remember how you responded to my kisses … you remember, too."

When he said this, Sephiroth paused, looking up at Cloud with narrowed eyes. But instead of grabbing the PHS or doing anything else overt like that, he took Cloud's free hand and placed it on his erection, where it was tenting his silk pajama pants. Cloud looked down at it, noting the damp spot where the head pressed against the silken material. Sephiroth flexed it while Cloud was looking and he felt a shiver rush down his spine.

Ravien: "Cloud? Goddammit, you hear me Cloud?"

"Yeah … I mean, yes I do," Cloud said, breathlessly, looking up into Sephiroth's face. He knew inside that this wasn't good, but there was no way to refuse the big beautiful man standing in front of him, his white hair falling in twin silken falls down the front of his body, his bare chest glowing slightly in the starlight, his cock straining for Cloud's attention. "Ravien, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I'm sorry."

Ravien gave another sigh, as if realizing he'd lost this round, then he said, "Okay, Cloud. Don't worry. I can wait. See you tomorrow." The line went dead.

Sephiroth took the PHS from Cloud's hands and laid it on the wide flat top of the bannister. When he turned back around, it was to see Cloud bending over to press a feverish kiss to the wet spot on the front of Seph's pjs. Little sucking sounds as Cloud sucked pre-seminal fluid through the silk, followed by nibbles. Sephiroth relaxed with a groan, his hands coming down to rest on Cloud's head.

But Cloud pushed Sephiroth backwards until the backs of his legs hit the edge of one of the chaise lounges – then kept pushing until the older man sat abruptly down. Cloud knelt in front of him and spread his legs, moving between them, his eyes locked on Seph's crotch. He reached out and rubbed that long hard cock through the silk, enjoying the feeling almost as much as Sephiroth did. Bending low – and making a very enticing picture for Sehiroth's gaze as he did so – he licked that throbbing dick through the soft material, looking up at the older male as he did it, cheeks flushed with color that Seph could clearly see even in the dim light.

"Cloud," he murmured, petting his head and then reaching behind him to hold it in place. "Mmm."

Cloud kept licking, occasionally biting at that enticing member, eyes on that handsome face, liking the feeling of that hand on his head, holding him securely in place. Sephiroth's tongue made an appearance, licking his lower lip, as his back arched in pleasure. That feeling – that feeling of having a sort of deviant power over his lover. Cloud liked it. A lot.

Seph used his free hand to pull his pajama pants down, freeing his long hard cock from its silken confines. "Lick what's inside, too," he murmured, pulling Cloud's head closer, watching with avid fascination. He then used that free hand to take hold of Cloud's arm where it was laying on his thigh, bent at the elbow … effectively holding him there between his legs.

Cloud brought up his other arm and laid it likewise on Seph's other thigh, and used that hand to take hold of the older man's cock. Pre-cum dribbled down the underside, so he licked that up, swallowing it, then lapping up more until his lips were pressed against the slit. He suckled a bit, moaning his delight at the treat, then took the head in his mouth, sucking with little sounds of pleasure, sucking _hard_.

"Ah, yes," Sephiroth breathed, watching the vision between his legs. He gave Cloud a little push on the back of his head, and that was all it took. Although lacking in experience, Cloud more than made up for it with sheer enthusiasm. His breathing was gusting from his nostrils as he took Sephiroth's cock in as far as he could, wriggling his tongue against the underside. Soon he started up a rhythm with his mouth and his gripping hand, working it, humming deep in his throat whenever he could. Sephiroth watched, holding his little captive in place, spreading his legs further as pleasure began to slide wet and hot deep inside.

"Baby … oh, yeah, that's good, baby … mmm … 'm gonna come … 's so good …" he groaned, panting, clenching his fingers into Cloud's blond spikes.

"Yum," Cloud said around Seph's dick, on the up-suck. Then he attacked his lover's gorgeous cock, licking and sucking, squeezing with his fist, humming in anticipation.

"God! You ready, baby? Yeah? _Drink me_ … ahh … 'm coming! Oh, _yeah … _Cloud! Coming!" Sephiroth's body tensed, his abdomen curled and then arched, and he moaned lewdly as he came nice and hard, pleasure flooding outward, making his whole body shake and thrum as cum spurted down his little blond lover's throat.

For his part, Cloud sucked it all down, watching Seph's face as he came, not caring when those hands pulled him closer so that Sephiroth's spurting cock slid further into his throat. His eyes watered but he fought gagging with all his might, then swallowed, swallowed, swallowed. It made him feel so good to make his man come like this … and in his mind, the term "his man" didn't have the creepy connotation to it that it had had coming from Ravien's mouth. For whatever reason.

When he'd sucked every last drop from that now-softening dick, Cloud licked it until Sephiroth was a writhing mass of "too sensitive! I can't take it, baby!" and pulled him up from his knees to straddle his lap. Breathing heavily, murmuring little loving phrases, both of them kissed and petted each other, holding each other close, Sephiroth occasionally shivering with aftershocks. After one long, slow, delicious kiss, Cloud clenched his arms around his lover, tightly, and buried his face in white hair. "I like doing that," he admitted, cheeks heating up a bit.

"I can tell," Sephiroth replied, a smile in his voice, petting Cloud's hair.

"I like making you feel good."

"I know what you mean. I liked making you feel good earlier, too."

"Freebies are good sometimes, huh."

"Ohh, yeah." More kissing, deep soul kisses that expressed all those feelings that weren't ready to be brought out into the light of day yet. Or the starlight. Whichever.

Cloud felt like he was melting. He was safe in his lover's arms, he'd just given him some good lovin', and nothing was allowed inside that sphere of silence that held them both. What old friend from Nibelheim? What weird dream? What fucked-up day? Nothing. Nothing but these lips, kissing him fervently. These arms, holding him tightly.

After an endless time, Sephiroth spoke softly. "You ready to go back to bed?" he asked, tilting Cloud's head up to look into his eyes.

Like he'd caused it, Cloud's eyes watered with a jaw-cracking yawn. Then he laughed, embarrassed. "I guess so."

Sephiroth chuckled with him. "I guess so, too. C'mon, baby … off to bed you go." Cloud headed for the bathroom as Sephiroth took the empty Mt. Nibel bottle and tossed it in the trash. They met up in the bedroom and changed into fresh pajama pants, then crawled back into bed. Cloud yawned again, then Sephiroth followed it with one of his own. They snuggled up together, Sephiroth on his back, Cloud pressed up against his side, head on his chest. "Mmm … gonna sleep good now," Sephiroth murmured.

"Me …" Another yawn. "Me too," Cloud said, snuggling closer.

…

Cloud fell asleep first. Sephiroth laid there for a while, thinking. No matter how he'd reacted previously while Santari had been on Cloud's PHS, inside he was fuming. That little mother fucker was making waves in Sephiroth's life, and that kind of shit could not be tolerated for long. _I'm taking Cloud away from you_. Bull-fucking-shit.

Yet he had some hold over Cloud … something more than just 'we were childhood friends'. That much was obvious. Whatever it was, it seemed to be fairly powerful, because it had made Cloud an absolute mess during the previous day. What could it be? Sephiroth couldn't imagine that Santari knew about something illegal Cloud had done, that was a perfectly ludicrous thought.

Cloud had given him a hint – there was some story involved here, something related to an event or events in his past, and these were things that Cloud would rather not divulge, thank you very much, putting it mildly. He petted the boy's soft skin lightly, thinking it over. Cloud murmured in his sleep and wriggled his way up on top of Sephiroth again, just like he'd done the first time they'd ever shared a bed. Seph chuckled softly as Cloud made himself comfortable on his man-mattress. He'd wake up with drool on his chest again, he just knew it. But oh well. It felt too good, having the cute blond laying on top of him like this, sleeping sweetly, all his cares forgotten for the moment.

Now. What to do about Santari. Frustrated, he realized that he would still have to follow Cloud's lead on this – for the moment. If he butted in, he was no better than that Nibelheim asshole who'd pestered Cloud tonight. (Yes, he'd been awake for almost all of the phone conversation.) He had to let Cloud handle it. But let that prick step one toe out of line … let him push Cloud too far … and the General would handle it. After all, Cloud Strife was a cadet in the ShinRa Armies. That meant something. And one thing it meant was freedom from unwanted sexual harassment. Sephiroth smiled in the dark room. He almost looked forward to something like that.

But in the meantime, perhaps he'd see if Zack wanted to eat in the Chow Hall tomorrow for lunch. Yes. Wutaian food sounded good. He smiled again, petting Cloud's hair very lightly. Yeah. That did sound good.

XXX

_The Island Continent of Mideel_

The jeep bounced down the road leading into Banora, once again passing under the arching apple trees that formed a tunnel leading into town. Miraculously, very few trees had been touched by the ShinRa bombardment … these were the ones that were closest to the town. Slowing the jeep dramatically as they crossed into the village proper, Iwaki was forced to go around numerous piles of rubbish, burning heaps of detritus … all that was left of the once-thriving agricultural community. Angeal and Genesis looked around with disbelief … their hometown, all gone. All they could possibly be thankful for was that there wasn't that horrible stench of burning flesh on the breeze, that all the townspeople were missing but safe. The same couldn't be said for Genesis' adoptive parents – their corpses were now buried in the smoldering pile of wood and stone that had once been their large beautiful home.

Still, it was an eerie sight … in the darkness, the smoke rose up in reddish-tinged columns as the remnants of the buildings burned. Sparks flew whenever something within the heaps of rubble exploded … perhaps a can of paint or some other solvent, no telling really, what people had in their homes that could be turned into a bomb by heat. The ever-present wind blew sparks and smoke away from the town, to the north, chasing the smell of destruction out over the ocean toward the Eastern Continent.

Iwaki guided the jeep safely around the residual fires as the SOLDIERs viewed the aftermath of ShinRa's "clean-up" mission. "Iwaki … head back toward the warehouses … let's see if there's anything left there that might help us figure out what Hollander was doing here," Angeal said, having recovered himself, trying to push his worries over his mother to the back of his head. He'd seen it coming in – his old home was also destroyed. His only relief lay in knowing that his mother had not been there when the bombs fell.

As the jeep bounced down the inclining road that led to the warehouse where they'd fought Hollander's army of Genesis copies, all eyes turned to the smoking, burning remains of the building. Genesis swore fluently, standing up in the back seat, hanging onto the roll bar. "Those mother fuckers!" he shouted angrily. "What were they thinking? How are we gonna find out what happened here, Angeal?"

Iwaki piped up. "They said they had to make sure those clone things were wiped out. And that they were worried about any specimens from his experiments 'getting out'." His voice was grim.

Angeal grunted in reply. "Take us down there, Iwaki. Circle the area slowly then stop where we can get access to the ruins."

Iwaki did as he was told, and then parked them upwind near an opening in the crumbling walls. The heat coming off the place was intense, but bearable. Genesis was the first to exit the jeep. He jumped down and hurried toward the gap in the walls, drawing his sword. Angeal, also, exited the jeep and drew his sword – not the famous Buster Sword on his back, but the regular ShinRa Army issue one he used normally. Iwaki and Macomb followed, Iwaki with his sword and Macomb with gun in hand.

"Fan out!" Angeal said. "Call out if you see anyone or find anything of interest!"

Minutes passed wherein the SOLDIERs searched the ruins, avoiding the areas of most intense heat. Smoke rose almost straight up, down in this hollow out of the wind, but it still smelled horrible – the stench of the burning Genesis copies, chunks of flesh lying here and there – it was a gross scene.

"Hey!" SOLDIER 2nd Macomb shouted. "Over here!" All the others swarmed over to his location, Genesis arriving first.

"What it is?" he asked, frowning.

Angeal skidded to a stop nearby as Macomb said, gesturing, "I pulled up this deckplate and found something interesting," as he shone his lightsource down onto the ground.

"Shit," Genesis said. "That's how the fucker got away. They've got tunnels!" He started to jump down into the black hole but Angeal laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"Wait. Think about it. He could've booby-trapped these fucking tunnels and you could blow your fool head off going in there half-cocked. Macomb, get back to the jeep and bring the equipment packs. We've got detectors in there that should help. Everybody pump up your magic, cast Protect and Shell on yourselves, make sure we divvy up the potions." Macomb returned with the packs, and the preparations began. [A/N – Protect will reduce physical damage, Shell reduces magical damage]

…

Magic casted, potions divided up. Angeal had also ordered Iwaki to contact Vasquez back on the _Sky King_, both to update the other men on their progress and for him to contact Lazard back in Midgar to give _him_ their status, too. The four SOLDIERs looked at each other. Genesis was particularly grim … under the shock of his parent's deaths, the discovery of an army in his image, he was reeling with anger and the need for vengeance and _justice_.

"All right, let's go," Angeal said. "Stick close – nobody goes off alone, got it? Gen?"

"I got it! Agreed," the redhead said, frowning. "Let's go, we all know what to do."

Iwaki and Macomb nodded.

"I'll take point," Genesis said. "Macomb, you cover our six."

"Yes, sir." The four SOLDIERs jumped down into the tunnel and disappeared into the darkness.

XXX

Ravien Santari was furious. Although he wasn't sure exactly what Cloud had been doing at the end of the PHS call, he could be damned sure it wasn't something to tell grade schoolers about. Son of a bitch. That mother fucker General Sephiroth was the only impediment to Ravien's lifelong happiness, that's what he naively thought – notwithstanding Cloud's attitude, that could all be fixed. Especially now that Cloud had discovered his sexual orientation, all the rest of that shit was ancient history. It could all be fixed.

He threw himself down on his futon, finishing up a Mt. Nibel Special Dark and putting the empty on his nightstand. Shit. He laid there for a few minutes, trying to think of other things … but the sounds that had come from the PHS speaker had ingrained themselves into his mind. Soft sucking sounds, lips on what – Cloud's neck? His lips? _Lower?_ The moans of pleasure. Cloud's rapid breathing. Gods! Pictures flashed in front of his mental view: the General licking Cloud's pert pink nipples … sliding a hand down into his jeans and rubbing that hard sweet flesh … Cloud going down on the tall white-haired man, his pink lips a silken delight. Ravien moaned out loud. Why was he torturing himself with this?

Well, fuck, it couldn't be helped! He'd gotten hard as an I-beam earlier kissing Cloud, and hadn't had any fucking relief! He smacked himself in the forehead – wishing he'd pushed for more. Cloud had responded, maybe not very willingly, but he'd had a half-woody in his pants when they'd been kissing. With a little push Ravien would have been able to at least push it to petting, perhaps dual hand-jobs … perhaps even oral.

Son of a bitch!

Now here he was, thinking about Cloud's lips on his cock and sporting a raging hard-on. Shit. Ravien slid a hand into his cotton boxers, remembering the feeling of Cloud's mouth on his (well, actually it was the other way around, but why be picky?), the taste of that warm wet mouth, the sensation of grinding his rock-hard dick against Cloud's crotch. He grasped his rod, beginning the long slow strokes he favored at first, envisioning a union with the lithe blond. It wasn't long before he was moaning Cloud's name – like he had hundreds of times before – and pushing it with the hard fast strokes of his strong right hand. "Cloud … oh, yeah, Cloud … mmm … gonna come for me, love? … ohhh god … oh god … oh god oh GOD!" Shaking and groaning, he shuddered as cum spurted out of his twitching cock, moaning for Cloud.

It felt good. But not that good. Not like it was going to feel when he had Cloud underneath him, taking everything he had up that sweet little ass. Ravien would show him what love really was. He stripped off his dirtied boxers and tossed them toward the laundry basket, then pulled up his sheet. The alarm clock was set, he'd get to have lunch with Cloud tomorrow, and by god he was going to wrangle their first date out of him before lunch was over, see if he wouldn't!

Gradually, sleep overtook Ravien Santari. He drifted off, trying not to think about what Cloud and the General were doing at that very moment. Instead, he thought about what HE and Cloud would be doing. Cloud would be his. That's all there was to it. One way or the other.

XXX

**End Chapter 26.**

**I know this is shorter than I've been doing lately, but I wanted to get this posted. More coming soon, and it'll be longer like usual!**

**Thank you so much for reading … hope you liked … and a special THANK YOU to everyone who favoritizes and reviews. XD**

**Ahvienda**


	27. Chapter 27 Oh Hell, What Now

**Chapter 27 – Oh Hell, What Now**

**Warning: Violence, raunchy language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer (and I'm so tired of doing these) (because I'm so tired of not owning anything!): That's right … I don't own anything Final Fantasy.**

Midgar

Cloud inhaled cigarette smoke, held it briefly, then blew it out in a steady stream into the starlit darkness. His lips curved slightly as he tapped ashes off the deck – once again he was standing at that familiar railing, one foot up on a lower rung, leaning against it as he considered his problems and had a smoke. It seemed that this was to be his 'meditation mat', the place where he could be assured of silence and safety, a place where he could think undisturbed. Even if Sephiroth awoke and came out, that wouldn't be an unwelcome interruption … Cloud didn't really _want_ to be out here thinking while his lover slept mere feet away. He'd rather be inside with him, that strong body wrapped securely around him, listening to his slow deep breathing, inhaling his scent. But he'd awakened and immediately began to worry, so he'd gone ahead and gotten up, to have a smoke and try to think it all through, to try to plan for his future.

Cloud's head bowed as he considered Sephiroth. Earlier today he would have bet his last gil that he would never be allowed into this apartment again. That he would've been sent away in devastating shame, that he would have been deemed not worthy of the General's time or attention. He considered this, allowed his thoughts to take him to that alternate reality, to try to imagine what this night would have been like if it had happened. What his future would have been like. Alone. Lonely. Always pining for what had been lost. Moments passed as he thought about it, placing himself in that awful situation, imagining that dreary future. His face twisted with a kind of grief as a horrible sensation blossomed in his chest and belly. Was it physical or psychological – he couldn't tell and it didn't matter. The pain burrowed into him like an angry badger, biting and clawing, then settled in his chest to burn and seethe.

Holy shit. What the fuck was this … this anguish? And this was just from _imagining_ being without Sephiroth! It was … it was like ….

It came to him all at once, like a mental explosion, a brain bomb that lit up his inner landscape with self-awareness. He was in love with Sephiroth. Deeply. Every cell suddenly sang with it. The knowledge filled him, rooting out the pain and replacing it with a sensation of _rightness_, as though his world had always been off-balance somehow … and this had miraculously brought everything into its proper place. Warmth and happiness flooded his heart, glowing with an almost physical heat, as the cigarette fell forgotten from his fingertips and he stared up at the stars in wonder. He was in _love_.

With the General of the ShinRa Armies. Holy fucking shit. What was he supposed to do now?!

Struggling to regain his composure, with trembling fingers he took another cigarette from the pack and lit it unsteadily. He inhaled deeply, eyes closed. Exhaled. Took another drag. Okay. Okay. This new knowledge didn't do much to change what was happening in his life … it added something to his outlook, to his psychological landscape, but it didn't change things externally. Ravien was still out there, struggling with his own demons as he tried to weasel his way back into Cloud's life. What was he going to do next? Would he try bargaining? Threatening? Would he discover what a gold mine he held in his hands – the knowledge of Cloud's past – and use it to force Cloud to act as Ravien wished? Cloud rubbed his face with one hand. Hell. Ravien had to be dealt with. Not the way Sephiroth wanted to deal with him, although that would certainly solve everything, wouldn't it? He smiled humorlessly, shaking his head slightly. He had to talk with Ravien. Had to let him know that his desires were fruitless, that Cloud would never be his. If Ravien were to "out" him, revealing all he knew about Cloud and his past … would it really be all that bad? Cloud had people who liked him, people who knew him _now_, and would not look down on him for things that happened in the past.

Or would they?

Back to the same old problem. The same old fears. He had no faith in himself. He wasn't secure enough to be sure that, say, Reno would ever look at him in the same way again. If Sephiroth knew, what would he say? Sephiroth, who had never been powerless. His confidence and strength were absolute, it was part of what Cloud loved about him. If he learned that Cloud had been … that he'd had to … he couldn't stand to think about it. The shame. The pain. Tears threatened and he blinked them back furiously.

He took another long deep drag. Exhaled as he thought, _I was wrong. It changes everything_. Loving Sephiroth changed _everything_. He would not run again. He wouldn't be able to leave the man. Ever. If he ended up tossed out on his ass, he would remain on the periphery, watching, happy to simply be within sight of his beloved. The Strifes were that way. His mother had been the same. They loved strongly, deeply … singly. His mother had never stopped loving his father, had never even thought of marrying again. There was no room in her for another love like that. Certainly she had taken lovers (Cloud knew that for a fact due to an untimely entrance into her bedroom one night – yikes), but her face when she interacted with them was always slightly detached … and sad. She had told him. It was never the same. Not even close.

Now that he knew the feeling himself, he could finally understand. He took another drag, and thought about love and loss as the sky gradually brightened into false dawn.

**XXX**

Later that same day: ShinRa Electric Power Company, Midgar

General Sephiroth sat at one end of the circular meeting table, elbows on the table, his fingertips steepled in front of him. "So you sent Commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos to check out this Dr. Hollander, and when they informed you of their discoveries in Banora, you made the snap decision to bomb the village out of existence … without informing me of the team's findings, or asking my military opinion on the wisdom of such an action, or indeed even informing me about the mission's _true nature_ in the first place, until it was well underway." He turned his cold gaze on Lazard, who twitched and then fidgeted under the scrutiny. "I see. Am I alone in thinking that Director Lazard acted outside his sphere of influence?" Sephiroth looked around the table at the other meeting attendees.

President Shinra sat at the head of the table, eating an enormous sweet roll, giving the impression that he was barely listening to what was going on. It was early in the day but already the armpits of his expensive suit were stained with sweat. His balding head and flabby features shone with it. It couldn't have been more of a contrast to observe the tall, golden-haired beauty to his right - Rufus Shinra, who was all attention, looking at the other participants, tapping his fingertips on the tabletop. He slid a glance toward his father and then looked away, his lip curled in barely-concealed contempt.

At Rufus' side, Scarlet sat, preening, her white lab coat (part of the intellectual affectation she was trying out this week) barely covering the red suit she wore underneath it. She looked back at Sephiroth, practically eating him up with her eyes. "Director Lazard contacted me - and Heidegger - about his misgivings … and we contacted the President. It was actually his order that Banora be sterilized, General Sephiroth." She smiled – a truly sharkish experience for the eyes, one that Sephiroth was sick of seeing. Scarlet was /such/ a bitch. To say he hated her was no lie.

"Sterilized," Sephiroth repeated softly, his own lip curling. "I see," he repeated. He looked up the table at the President.

"Now, now, General," the President said jovially. "We can't have people running unauthorized experiments in the outer regions. We can't have people running their mouths off about mako and ShinRa Electric Power Company. This fellow – what was his name?" He looked at Rufus.

Who sneered, "Hollander, father."

Said 'father' either didn't catch the tone or decided to ignore it. "Right. Hollander. This Doctor Hollander was a subversive of the worst—"

"You use the term 'was'," Sephiroth interrupted. He was the only person in the room with the balls to get away with it. "There is no proof that the doctor was killed in the explosions, rather there is plenty of evidence to suggest that he escaped." His anger mounting, Sephiroth turned to Lazard. "What further have you heard from Hewley or Rhapsodos?"

Director Lazard opened a folder in front of him and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Er … the last report was from SOLDIER 1st Iwaki, three hours ago. They, uh, they'd come out of the tunnels and were following Hollander's trail. It appeared to be heading for the coastline, so they were going to contact the garrison at Mideel and see if support could move in ahead of him, to trap him in between them. It was unclear if there would be enough—"

"Time," Sephiroth said, pinning Lazard to his chair with his icy gaze. "He had a head start, they were unsure how long." He smacked his fist on the tabletop. "If I had known what was going on, the man would already be in our hands!" Everyone at the table knew it was true. No-one could match Sephiroth for military tactical knowledge. It was almost uncanny. "WHY was I not informed?" The steely tone and matching gaze left Lazard and went to the President, then Rufus.

Lazard sputtered incoherently. The President was chewing a huge bite of sweet roll. Rufus picked up the dialogue. "You were in the lab," he said softly, with none of the sneering tone his used with his father, none of the menace he sometimes directed toward Scarlet or Heidegger. "Professor Hojo told us you had to remain undisturbed for the duration of your appointment. He called me after you'd left, but by then everything was in motion, it was going well, and the decision was made," … here his glance slid toward Lazard … "that we should leave everything in Commander Hewley's capable hands."

There was a knock at the door. "Come!" Sephiroth barked before anyone else even opened their mouths to respond. It opened, and a harried-looking cadet poked his head around it.

"Uh, Director Lazard, sir? You said you wanted to be informed if there was—"

"Here, Cadet," Sephiroth said, holding out his hand. "I'll take it."

Immediately the young man rushed into the room, his eyes glued to the General, his mouth hanging open in admiration. "Sir, yes sir!" he shouted enthusiastically, and gave a sheet of paper to his commanding officer. He never even gave Lazard – or the President – another glance.

"Thank you, son," Sephiroth murmured. "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" The cadet bowed low, jerked a quick bow to the others in the room, and made a bee-line for the door. It closed soundly behind him.

Sephiroth held up the sheet of paper, reading it as he leaned backward in his chair. It was completely silent in the conference room … some of the people present were even holding their breaths. Thirty seconds passed. Finally Sephiroth laid the sheet of paper on the tabletop in front of him. He looked around at the assembled VIPs. "He got away."

**XXX **

Mideel Continent, Northern Coast

"RUN! GODDAMMIT, RUN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Angeal's voice rang out over the sounds of battle. Everyone who was mako-enhanced sprang back away from the bomb that was building itself up to self-destruct in their midst … the ones who weren't enhanced were injured and oil-covered when the bomb went off, suicidally exploding as it took its own life once its damage reached critical. Iwaki casted Cure-All in its wake, saving some lives with the effort. Others were too close and died horribly, but at least instantly. He tossed Phoenix Downs where he could, but with the ongoing battle, he was hard-pressed to keep up.

The Genesis clones fought with abandon even as their faces remained expressionless. It was eerie in the extreme, but definitely reinforced the point that the beings the SOLDIERs were fighting weren't quite human. Genesis fought like one possessed, his red sword glowing as it hacked and slashed … providing a beacon for Angeal's eyes whenever he had the chance to worriedly look around to make sure the one he loved still lived. The clones were clearing the way for their master – Hollander – to get to an airship hovering just off the beach. It was armed, and the mako cannons spat and hissed as they rained down energy on the battle below.

Genesis was trying to get to the criminal scientist, his rage fueling his efforts as the clones kept coming and coming. He was losing ground, he could see that Hollander was nearing the ladder that hung off the bow of the airship, swaying with the northerly coastal winds that never seemed to abate along the warm waters of the southern sea. "Bastard!" he shouted as he sliced one of the clones from shoulder to hip, freeing its intestines to spill out onto the sand. His next slash took off its sword arm, and it slumped wordlessly to the ground.

Iwaki dropped a Phoenix Down onto one of the soldiers who had just died. He was functioning as medic, casting Cure, tossing potions and remedies, moving around the fringes of the fighting to keep their mediocre numbers from dwindling even further.

Angeal was in the thick of the battle, some twenty yards back behind Genesis, trying to cover his back and failing miserably. The clones seemed to focus on Genesis, whether it was because his red hair, clothing, and sword shone so brightly in the overcast day's dim light, or because he was their progenitor, or because they'd been ordered to by Hollander. Whichever, from what he could see, Genesis was fighting brilliantly, like a whirling dervish, like he'd been hit with Beserker or something. His sword was a red blur as it spun and slashed, the sand around him littered with bodies and matted with blood. He was bleeding from a cut to his left cheek, another from his left bicep, _another_ from his right thigh. He seemed to feel none of them.

Iwaki appeared at Angeal's right, casting Protect onto him as his shotgun went off, taking out several clones who were moving in on Angeal's left. Iwaki leaped forward into the space they made, trampling them underfoot, firing off the shotgun twice more to clear his route to his commander. He casted Protect and Shell onto Genesis, then spun around and continued firing. When he stopped to reload, Angeal covered him. Then the other SOLDIER was gone into the fray, only the BOOMs of his shotgun marking his progress.

Up ahead, Genesis saw Hollander reach the ladder. He climbed up onto it, helped by several of the clones. Suspended from the airship, he hung onto the ladder as it began to be pulled back up onto the deck. Genesis screamed with anger and frustration, redoubling his efforts to get to the man. Clones fell like matchsticks before him, but it was all in vain. Hollander grinned, his eyes glowing maniacally, as the ship increased altitude. Soon it was just a dot in the distance, flying low over the waves, heading northwest as fast as its rotors could take it.

It was short work finishing off the remaining clones. The SOLDIERs tried to take several clone prisoners, but they turned on each other, killing their "brothers", and then killed themselves. It was a horrible sight to witness. Some of the Mideel garrison troops vomited as they watched the self-imposed slaughter. Angeal knew that Hollander had to have ordered that there were to be no prisoners – although what good it would have done, he didn't know: they couldn't speak. Or wouldn't. Whichever.

Too late, the _Sky King_ appeared from inland, its rotors making the vegetation writhe in its wake. It hovered over the scene until Iwaki appeared at Angeal's elbow, handing him a PHS. He keyed it, and SOLDIER 2nd Vazquez's voice rang out. "Orders sir?!"

"Fleeing airship, northwest, altitude 50-75 feet! Pursue!" Angeal shouted, waving his arm in the direction Hollander's escape vehicle had taken. "Bring'im down, Vazquez!"

"On it!" The _Sky King_ dipped its wingtips and then shot forward as the pilot threw the throttles forward, blowing up sand as it passed. It was a remote chance, but they had to take it.

"Report to Lazard, Vazquez! Tell 'im what's goin' on!"

Crackling now, the PHS replied, "Yes, sir!" and then went silent.

After the _Sky King_ passed out of earshot, the beach was silent. Well, almost. Moans of the injured and dying, Iwaki's soft voice as he made his way around, healing the injured … Macomb was helping with this, now. Angeal spotted Genesis at the water's edge, his back to the beach, staring off into the distance, into the northwest. He walked up and stood next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He casted Cure3 onto his beloved friend, healing up his physical wounds. The mental ones? – Angeal didn't know what to think about that. They stood there, waiting for word, as the rest of the SOLDIERs began to gather around them. Silence reigned. All eyes kept straying to the northwest, all ears strained to hear the sound of the PHS.

**XXX**

Midgar, ShinRa Army Facility

Lunchtime. Cloud had been dreading it all day.

He'd gone back to bed after finishing that last cigarette, undressing and crawling back under the blanket where Sephiroth's warmth waited. He'd snuggled in close, wrapping his arms around the sleeping male, holding him firmly and breathing in his scent. _I love you_, he'd thought, over and over, his pulse pounding with the words. His lips sought flesh, kissing Seph's chest and neck very softly, pressing his love onto silken skin over hard muscle. They'd been lying facing each other, legs tangled together, Cloud's arms tight around his lover … when Sephiroth awoke. His arms slid around Cloud, pulling him closer with a low moan, his already-hard member pressing against Cloud's awakening one.

The session had been unbearably sweet: deep soul kisses, Sephiroth's fist clenched tightly around both their cocks, stroking slowly and rhythmically as Cloud wrapped his arms around the white-haired male's neck, sucking his tongue and moving his hips in time with Sephiroth's hand. It had been slow and sweet, the pleasure building in a relaxed pace that heightened sensation in stages, without desperation or hurrying to reach the peak.

Even so, it wasn't long before Cloud found himself teetering on the edge, trembling with desire, his pupils dilated to almost fill in his irises. "S-Sephiroth," he'd whispered, "I'm … gonna come …."

"Wait for me, baby," Sephiroth had whispered back, voice raspy. "Almost there … give me your mouth." Kisses, long and slow and sweet, melting Cloud's heart, adding to the sensation building in his belly. He moaned around Sephiroth's tongue, his hips beginning to move of their own accord.

He was right on the edge when he pulled away from sucking Seph's lower lip and moaned, "I … can't wait … I, for you …."

"Yes, baby," Sephiroth breathed. "Come with me. Mm, yeah … nnh!" They had come together, gripping each other tightly, pressed as close together as they could possibly get, kissing and gasping into each other's mouths. It had been soul-wrenching – especially with Cloud's new knowledge of the love that burned so brightly in his heart.

…

Now he looked at the Chow Hall, filled with dread. What was he going to say to Ravien? He didn't want to go out with that sonofabitch, he just wanted to be left alone so he could see where this relationship with Sephiroth would go … what it would grow into … how it would change his life, change _him_. He clenched his jaw. Well, there was nothing else for it. He was going to have to have a showdown with Ravien. The Chow Hall wasn't really the place to do it, and it wasn't his plan to get it all out in this setting. For now, just get through lunch.

Cloud entered the Chow Hall, pulling the beret from his head. His blond spikes sprang up just like always. He wore his glasses today, just because … well … he somehow felt safer behind them. He knew it was crazy, but that's the way it was. Apparently they had come to represent "security". _I'm so weird_, he thought. _I must be out of my mind. That's it: I've gone 'round the bend_.

There was a line waiting to pick up trays, so Cloud joined it. When he made his way to the front, he asked for his food and received it, then turned around to scan the tables. A white-suited figure rose up from one of the side tables and waved. Ravien. Suppressing a sigh, Cloud walked over – not slowly, but not racing over with enthusiasm, either, by any means.

"Heya, Cloud," Ravien said with a sunny smile, white teeth bright against his tanned skin.

"'Sup," Cloud said, placing his tray down on the table across from Ravien. He looked at his tray. "Looks good," he said.

"Yeah … it is," Ravien said, grinning. He told Cloud what he'd made, what was inside the tasty spring rolls, that the shrimp had come from Wutai on ice that very morning after having been caught just yesterday. "ShinRa knows an army marches on its stomach," he said, cynically.

Cloud chuckled. "Yeah. But my feet say differently."

Ravien laughed … then he stopped, his face closing down, as he looked toward the doors. Cloud hadn't noticed. But Ravien certainly did: the famous General Sephiroth had just entered the Chow hall, in full armor, with that one Resident Advisor, what was his name? – oh yeah. Fair. Zack Fair. They stood at the doors for a minute, talking. Murmurs in the Chow Hall grew as more people saw the two together. Ravien unwillingly thought they looked good together, black and white, dark and fair, very close in height, they would make a good couple. So why wasn't General Mother Fucker with Fair instead of making time with Cloud? Ravien's eyes narrowed. He glanced at Cloud … he still hadn't noticed. He was eating a spring roll and looking rather dreamily out the window.

"So Cloud," Ravien said, "Can we make a date? I'd like to take you out of the city for a day. Can we do that?"

Cloud put down the rest of the spring roll and chewed slowly. _No, I don't wanna do that_, he thought. But out loud he said, "I'm not sure. Are you talking about a Saturday or something? That might be kinda hard to arrange."

"Yeah, I know," Ravien said, looking slightly crushed. He wasn't about to give up, though.

…

At the door, gleaming green eyes had tracked the room and been immediately drawn to blond spikes. _How fuckin' nice … a semi-secluded table for two_, he thought, eyes narrowing as he looked at Santari.

"That's him, huh?" Zack said, hands in his pockets.

"Uh-huh," Sephiroth replied. "That's the fucker."

"Word is he's a good cook, lives under the plate, works hard, keeps to himself. Got asked out by a couple girls but he told them he already has someone he likes." Zack watched Sephiroth as he gave this little update. Most wouldn't have been able to tell that Seph was … irritated … but Zack had known him for too long.

"Guess who he likes," Sephiroth said, glancing over at Zack.

"Hmm," Zack subvocalized. "Got a little competition, do ya?"

In response, Sephiroth snorted with derision. Zack grinned at him. Even a 'tall dark and handsome' had no chance when up against the force that was the General. "Well, ya better be careful. Strife isn't the kind to take any kind of 'ownership', ya know what I mean? He'll bite the hand that feeds him every fuckin' time if it tries to put a collar on him."

"I figured that out on my own," Sephiroth said. He led the way to the short line waiting for trays. Once the people in line saw it was him, they smiled and motioned him (and Zack) to the front. The General was always pressed for time, so the General should never have to wait in any line. It was a perk Sephiroth appreciated. He grinned at the people who let him in and joked his way up the line. Soon they were all laughing, quite under his spell. Zack grinned and shook his head. The guy could be a helluva charmer when he wanted to.

But it was Zack who noticed that, once at the head of the line, Sephiroth went serious again as his eyes strayed back to Cloud and Santari. Cloud was eating, the fuckin' prick was leaning forward, speaking earnestly, looking very intense. Sephiroth turned back around and asked for spring rolls and sweet-n-sour shrimp. With rice.

"Kid's got it bad, eh?" Zack said, stealing a quick glance at the table.

"Which?" Sephiroth growled.

Zack chuckled and whacked Seph on the back. "Who do ya think? The Santari kid, that's who. He's got it hot and heavy for Cloud, man, that much is fuckin' obvious, yeah?"

Sephiroth looked, just in time to see Ravien stroke his fingers down Cloud's unmoving forearm. He stroked it rhythmically as he spoke, eyes pleading. Cloud chewed on, seeming oblivious to the contact. Sephiroth began to seethe.

…

At the table, Ravien was saying, "… so that's why I want for us to get away, Cloud. You have a holiday coming up – President Shinra's birthday, right? – so why can't we just get out of Midgar for a while. Just you and me. We can reminisce and catch up, I can give you all the news from home, and maybe … I dunno, maybe we can kinda reconnect." His fingertips continued their soft stroking of Cloud's forearm.

Cloud finished chewing the shrimp and swallowed. He paused, looking at Ravien. This person had been his best friend for his whole childhood. Until he'd tried what he'd tried, there was no-one he would have considered closer. He had told Ravien everything, they'd gone everywhere together, they'd shared their dreams and acted a lot of them out. But then … Ravien had changed everything. He'd casted a black shroud over Cloud's memories. Unbeknownst to him, he was frowning. He looked down to where Ravien's dark-skinned fingers stroked his lighter, golden-brown arm. Pulling his arm away, he used it to lift his glass of oolong tea and take a drink before answering.

As he spoke, Ravien noted, in his peripheral vision, General Fuck-all and Fair moving away from the tables, heading in their general direction.

"Ravien … I know what you want. But I'm not sure I'm the one who can give it to you. You see—" Cloud's voice stopped mid-sentence. He straightened up, his head turned slightly, and he caught sight of Sephiroth. Slowly he took off his glasses and put them into his pocket. Why? He wasn't sure. He just did it.

Ravien knew the instant it happened. Cloud's body language altered at once, losing the tenseness and discomfort he'd been displaying. He watched as Cloud's pupils dilated, the line of his jaw softened, a slight blush rose in his cheeks. _Son of a bitch_, he thought. Then on the next instant: _don't lose heart. You have history. Cloud used to love me as a friend, I can turn that into something more, something deeper._ "Cloud?" he said softly, reminding him that he was not alone.

There was a moment wherein Ravien wasn't even sure that Cloud had heard him, but then the blond turned his face back to him. The look on his face took Ravien's breath away. What he wouldn't give for Cloud to look at HIM that way. But Cloud was speaking. "What was I saying?" He laughed uncomfortably, embarrassed, getting his thoughts back in order.

Behind him and to the right, Sephiroth and Zack Fair took two seats at one of the long central tables. They weren't within earshot … were they? Ravien stared at them suspiciously, then looked at Cloud again, his gaze softening.

"Oh, yeah," Cloud had continued. "What I was saying was – I don't think I can give you what you want. You and I were _friends_, no matter what your feelings might've turned into, mine were never more than that. You understand?" He was frowning slightly, speaking intently, leaning forward.

"Of course I understand. We were _children_ … but I matured faster than you. I'm older than you." Ravien took a drink from his own glass while he let that sink in. "Now that you've discovered that you're gay – like me – I don't see why I don't deserve a chance. And I'm glad that you said you'd give me one," he continued, reminding Cloud that he'd agreed to a chance. "And you agreed to a date. So … President's Day … will you go out with me?"

Zack Fair suddenly erupted with laughter at the table he was sharing with the General and several other people. Sephiroth was grinning sardonically, chopsticks in his hand. Cloud's head turned to look – like many other people did, Fair's laugh was infectious – and his gaze was caught and held by Seph's. Green eyes met blue ones. Sephiroth gave a slow salacious wink, his lips quirking a bit. Cloud's face shone as he smiled in return. Ravien began to _burn_.

"_Heh_," he said bitterly. "You're supposed to be here with _me_." Cloud turned back, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Look, I—"

"Don't fucking start … don't stand up for him and don't sit there and play gooey-eyes with him when I'm right here. Come on, let's get out of here." Ravien stood up.

"I'm not done," Cloud said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you are," Ravien said, grabbing ahold of Cloud's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Let go of me, man," Cloud said, his voice low and somewhat dangerous. Ravien held on, pulling Cloud away from the table. One step, two—

"Gentlemen," a smooth deep voice said. "Problem?"

Ravien looked up. General Sephiroth stood there, looking down at him, then slid his gaze to Cloud. The look in his eyes softened – just like Cloud's had! – and then he turned it back to Ravien, where it instantly chilled. Letting go of Cloud's arm, Ravien looked straight into the taller man's eyes. "Nah, no problem here, _General_," he said with ill-disguised sarcasm.

"It's nothing I can't handle, Se—sir," Cloud said, looking at his lover, cheeks beginning to burn.

"No fighting in the Chow Hall, kids!" Zack Fair came up behind Sephiroth, draping an elbow onto his shoulder, laughing. "Heya, Cloudy … whassup, man?" He grinned.

"You see it," Cloud replied.

"Who's your .. friend?" Zack said with a barely perceptible pause.

"Ravien Santari, this is Zack Fair … he's the Resident Advisor in my dorm," Cloud said. "And this is—"

"I _know_ who that is," Ravien said, then looked at Zack. "Fair," he said, nodding, by way of greeting.

Zack nodded back placidly. Sephiroth was watching all this, his face stony unless his gaze was trained on Cloud.

"We were just leaving … Cadet Strife and I were having a conversation and it's a little _crowded_ in here," Ravien explained. "Cloud? Come on, my lunch time is almost over."

Cloud considered his old friend. Then he said, "I have five minutes to give you. No more. But don't pull any shit like you just did. Deal?"

Ravien had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed. "M'sorry, man. Okay. Promise. I'll meetcha outside."

A tense silence filled the space after Ravien emptied it. Then Zack cleared his throat. "Ahem, well! I'll just go back and finish eating. C'mon, everybody, nothing to see here! Move along! Move along! Nothin' to see, folks!" He grinned widely and the Chow Hall lit up with voices and laughter again.

Sephiroth looked down at Cloud, who looked back up at him. "Everything okay?" he said gently.

"Yeah. Although you showing up here … not quite the innocent thing it looks like, huh?" Cloud said, reaching out to tap one of Sephiroth's shoulder pads.

"I was hungry." Seph grinned like a shark. "And besides … a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," he said, mimicking Zack uncannily.

Cloud couldn't help it … he laughed.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back and finish lunch. See you later?" Sephiroth said quietly.

"If I have anything to say about it," Cloud said, and looked down at his tray. Deciding to leave it for later, he went ahead and walked out.

…

Outside, Ravien Santari waited for Cloud to come out. He wouldn't let himself look in the windows, because he knew that he'd see Cloud talking with that mother fucking general. Mr. Impressive Leather whatever, fuck that shit. He was still steamed, and began pacing as he waited for Cloud.

When the blond finally exited, Ravien calmed himself and walked over. They moved to the alcove that had been taken over by smokers and turned into an impromptu smoking area, where Ravien lit up two cigs and passed one to Cloud. "Okay," he said, exhaling smoke. "First off, I'm sorry about that. He just makes me see red. He uses his position and his mako-enhanced _physique_ to catch unsuspecting young guys like you, Cloud, I've heard all about him and his impressive list of ex-lovers. He pisses me the fuck off."

"None of your business, Ravien," Cloud said, taking a drag and talking through the smoke. "Like I said at your apartment. Keep out of it. I know what I'm doin'."

"Do ya? Really. Do you want to know what number you are? Someone here who's a _fan_ told me. Want to hear it?"

"Nope. And if you tell me, I'm never talking to you again. So drop it! Get back to our conversation or I'm walking." Cloud's frown was thunderous.

Ravien controlled himself with an effort. It took a few seconds, but finally he blew out smoke and shook himself. "Okay. Okay. I'm over it."

"Good." Cloud took a drag, watching Ravien.

"Go out with me. That's all I want. Let me show you a good time and maybe you'll feel differently about what you're doing now." Ravien leaned forward and ran his fingers through Cloud's hair. He smiled at the sensation. "Just like it always was: soft and springy." He grinned.

Cloud did what he always did, pulled his head away, but this time the pretend irritation was more real. He took a drag, then said, out of the blue, "Ravien, I'm in love with General Sephiroth."

XXX

The Continent of Mideel

The Sky King hovered over the beach, much like Hollander's airship had, lowering a ladder down to the men below. Angeal and Macomb stood on either side of the ladder, holding it steady for the men to climb up. Off to the side, a basket was being lowered for the wounded who couldn't make the climb. It would also haul up the bodies of the dead, to be taken back to Midgar for a proper burial. The clones would be gathered by a squad from the Mideel garrison that was already on its way. Genesis wasn't sure what was going to happen to them … but he was almost sure that Professor Hojo would get one or two to dissect at his labs. His lips twisting in disgust, he looked down at one of the dead clones, the face horribly familiar. That motherfucker Hollander. _This isn't over_, he thought to himself as he looked back up at the horizon. _Not by a long shot_.

The _Sky King_ hadn't been able to catch up with Hollander's airship. It had had too much of a head start, and had two more rotors besides, so it was faster. They'd lost him over the ocean. His last known course had him heading for the Woodlands area and perhaps from then on to the Western Continent … but he could have altered course at any time after that. He was gone. Genesis had been by turns despairing and furious. Angeal did much to calm him down, but he still seethed inside. So close. So fucking close.

Finally all the men had been loaded. Angeal walked over to Genesis and stood silently next to him, looking out over the ocean. "Time to go," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Genesis answered.

"We'll get him, don't worry," Angeal said confidently, and when Genesis looked into his dirty, blood-splattered face he saw nothing but calm assurance.

"Yeah," Genesis repeated.

Angeal clapped him on the shoulder and they walked to the ladder.

XXX

Midgar

"You what?" Ravien said, his voice dangerous.

"I said, I'm in love with Sephiroth. So going out with you and all that, it just won't make any difference. If I know this now, then it would just be cruel to lead you on, letting you think you had a chance." Cloud sounded older when he spoke. His voice was quiet but firm, his eyes steady on Ravien's.

Ravien was flabbergasted. He stood there, frozen in place, staring at the object of his desire. All his hopes were being dashed. His mouth hung open, the cigarette burned unnoticed between his fingers. He stared at Cloud. "But—"

"Ravien … if you want to be friends, I would like that very much. We were good friends once, we could be that way again. But what you want, it's impossible now. Maybe it's Fate, maybe it's just bad timing … but one way or the other, it's over, man." Cloud's voice was gentle but his gaze was firm.

Ravien was shaking his head, back and forth, slowly. "You just _think_ you're in love with him," he said, his voice raspy. "It's the persona, the leather, the hair, the position … yeah, he's good-looking, but he's a horn dog, Cloud! You're one of many! I won't stand still and let you be treated like that!" His voice was rising.

"Ravien, you're wro—"

"I'm _not_ wrong! I love you, Cloud! I love you! Are you listening to me? Has that mother fucker said that to you? He hasn't, has he. You're asking to be hurt, Cloud, he's not _gonna_ say it, he's probably _never_ said it, he _can't_ say it 'cause he's not like you and me!"

"What the hell are you talking about? He's a man, just like we—"

"NO, Cloud! He's … he's a lab rat! I heard all about it! They know this stuff, under the plate. The ShinRa Labs, they like, _made_ him! Don't you get it? He's not like us!" Ravien was looking decidedly wild-eyed.

"Ravien, are you crazy? What the hell, are you talking about mako? No, let go of me, man, you've got to stop this!" Cloud struggled against Ravien as he gripped his arms again.

"I won't let this happen to you!" Ravien yelled.

Cloud looked into his eyes and saw that reasoning would not work. He prepared to cast magic and said, "I'm sorry to do this, Ravien," little knowing that he was effectively warning his opponent. Not the brightest thing our Cloud has ever done. He stopped struggling as he chose his casting.

"No … _I'm_ sorry, Cloud," Ravien said, desperation in his voice, and then Cloud felt a little sting in his arm where Ravien was holding him. Surprise left him unable to cast his magic, and he was out within 5 seconds. Ravien slung Cloud's arm over his shoulder, grabbed him around the waist, and drag-walked him out of the complex and onto the street.

"Taxi!" he shouted.

…

"Hey, yo, Sephiroth," Zack said as he was finishing his dessert. "Where's Angeal? I've been covering for him and it's getting a little bit old, know what I mean?" He licked his pudding spoon with relish.

Sephiroth pushed his pudding over to Zack and folded his hands on the table, leaning forward. "You honestly expect me to start discussing fuckin' troop movements in this crowded Chow Hall?" he asked.

"Well," Zack replied, scratching his head, "no, not really. But is he coming back soon?"

"They're on their way back now," Sephiroth replied, holding up a hand as Zack started to speak again. "AND … that's all I can say about it out here. Fucking hell. Get a grip, asswipe."

"Oh, I'll get a grip all right. A grip on Aeris." He grinned, chocolate pudding all over his teeth. He laughed at the look on Sephiroth's face. "Is that look because of the pudding or because of a _girl_?" he teased.

"Both. Because you kiss a _girl_ with a nasty fuckin' mouth like that," Sephiroth said, grinning.

"Kiss me, Seph," Zack crooned, leaning forward, letting pudding dribble from the corner of his mouth. "C'mon, baby, lay one on me."

"Fuckin' gross."

"A chocolate kiss! What could be bad about that? I bet if _Cloud_ offered you a pudding kiss, you'd be all over that!"

Silence fell. Sephiroth pursed his lips, looking into the distance, for all intents and purposes appearing to consider this. "Hmm," he said, and thought about it some more.

Zack watched, grinning.

"Yeah. I'd be all over that," Seph admitted finally, grinning lasciviously, leering for all he was worth. "In fact, maybe I'll do some shopping before I go home today. Fill the tub with pudding."

"God _damn_," Zack said. "Now that's an idea." There was a pause wherein they were both thinking about their respective girl/boy-friend, frolicking in a tub full of chocolate pudding, naked. Zack had a little harder time with this, since he'd yet to see Aeris naked. But Sephiroth was in full-on fantasy mode.

They looked at each other, then grinned. "Yeah. Daaamn," Zack said. "Not so fuckin' gross now, am I?"

"You and Aeris? – yeah, gross. Cloud? My brain is swelling."

Zack laughed, then picked up Seph's pudding, still chuckling. He looked around and happened to notice Cloud's tray – and Ravien's – still sitting at the side table. "Hey," he said around a mouthful of chocolatey goodness, "Cloud or that guy never came back?"

"Cloud has not," Sephiroth said. "Santari? I don't know." He looked around and didn't see him anywhere. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully, then got up and went to the food counter. "Rachelle!" he shouted.

"I know that voice!" the Head Chef came out from the swinging doors, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. "What now? Want some chocobo kebobs? Redbats in red sauce? Baby bunnies on a stick?" she grinned as she approached, then leaned forward with her elbows on the glass food cover. "What's up, handsome?"

"Your sous-chef, that Santari kid. He around?"

"He went for lunch, and now he's almost ten minutes late, that what you wanna hear?" she looked slightly disgruntled. "He's a good kid, and he can cook, but he's got somethin' going on that distracts him a lot. Wish he'd get it straightened out. Think he could be good."

"Thanks, Rachelle." Sephiroth walked immediately to the doors, opened them, and strode outside. He quickly scanned the entire quad and saw no Cloud. Zack appeared at his elbow.

"You think somethin's goin' on?" Zack said, quietly.

"Yeah. I fuckin' do," Sephiroth.

"Got that funny feelin' in yer gut?" Zack asked, pulling out his PHS.

"Yep."

Zack dialed Cloud's PHS and waited while it connected. Suddenly, to their right, the ringing sound of a PHS came from behind the flanking wall, in the smoker's alcove. Sephiroth strode over, bent down, and came back up with a PHS in his hand.

"Cloud's." His voice was murderous, his eyes glowing with mako-enhanced fury.

"Hey, now buddy," Zack said, hands up. "He coulda just dropped it. C'mon, we'll go check his dorm room, okay? And if he's not there, the track. Don't get yer panties in a twist just yet. Oh, never mind – you don't wear panties," he added, trying to lighten the situation.

It didn't work.

Sephiroth didn't reply. They checked the dorm room – locked, no answer to a knock – and the track – four girls running a relay, otherwise deserted. Zack called Reno … he hadn't seen Cloud. He looked up at Sephiroth and shrugged his shoulders, defeated … but he was no longer smiling.

"Let's go to my office," Sephiroth said, turning on his heel and leading the way.

…

Once at his desk, Seph booted up his computer and logged on.

"Ahh," Zack said. "Security cameras. Good thinkin'."

"I'm the General," Sephiroth said, eyes glued to the screen. He flicked through several minutes worth of time on the quad secure cams, then found what he was looking for.

"There they are!" Zack said, pointing. "See? They're just talking. No sound, huh?"

"President Shinra thinks sound costs too much," Sephiroth said, watching avidly.

So they saw it all … the conversation that became more heated … that turned into an apparent argument … saw the way Ravien grabbed Cloud, shouting into his face … Cloud's calm reaction – "he's about to cast," Sephiroth said.

"Yep. Fry 'im, Cloud!" Zack half-shouted excitedly. But then both watched as Cloud suddenly slumped in Ravien's arms, the way he got him off the quad, and lost them when a taxi picked up the pair and took them away.

Sephiroth shut down his computer. He sat motionless, frozen. Zack watched him anxiously. "Seph?"

Other than blinking, Sephiroth appeared to be a lifeless statue.

"Seph? What do you wanna do now? I know, I'll call the taxi company, okay? It was Midgar MGs that picked him up, right?" He waited for a response, but when he didn't get it, he got on the phone anyway.

Cloud was gone. Ravien Santari had kidnapped Cloud. Sephiroth's mind processed the information. It came up with the most basic conclusion, the gut reaction: find and kill Ravien Santari. But his reason chimed in then: you can't just go around killing people.

Okay then … next best thing. Find and _almost_ kill Ravien Santari.

He stood up. Zack turned to look at him, put a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "Where ya goin'?"

Quietly. "Under the plate. Call me if you learn anything. I have my PHS … and Cloud's." Sephiroth walked to the closet, pulled that long deadly sword from within the dark interior, and walked out the door.

Zack swallowed. Holy fucking shit. He wouldn't want to be Ravien Santari tonight. No fucking way.

**XXX**

**End Chapter 27**

**Thank you so much for waiting! We're really moving along now, things will be progressing rather quickly, so hang in there with me and stay tuned! XD**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. **

**Ahvienda**


	28. Chapter 28 Reckoning

**Chapter 28 – Reckoning**

**Warnings: violence, yaoi sex, foul language**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own FFVII or Crisis Core or any of the characters! (Although I have a room ready for them if they show up.) XD**

General Sephiroth keyed his PHS and waited while it connected, looking out the glass sides of the elevator as it dropped him down the outside of ShinRa Headquarters. When Inoue answered, Sephiroth's voice was clipped and serious. "Inoue, I need you. Bring the sedan. I'm activating my beacon now." He pressed a series of buttons on the PHS and saw the little icon begin blinking in the corner of the screen.

"Scanning," he heard Inoue say … and in the background he could hear the jingling of keys and the sound of a car door opening and closing. "Got it. Be there in ten." The sound of the sedan's engine starting up was the last thing Seph heard before disconnecting.

The elevator doors opened and he strode out, ignoring everyone in his path. Those _in_ his path weren't in it for long – as soon as people saw him and read the intent look on his face, they all backed off and moved to the side. Murmurs sprang up behind him. He didn't care. All he cared about was getting to the bottom of Cloud's kidnapping.

Cloud's_. Kidnapping. _That motherfucker Santari. Rage flooded through him, making his hands shake and his jaw clench. That goddamned prick.

When Sephiroth reached the quad, he broke into a run, crossing the large open courtyard in a matter of seconds. He slid to a stop at the main gates, then walked out and looked down the street for Inoue. Not in sight yet. He began to pace, walking back and forth along the sidewalk, frowning. People out here steered clear of him too. He probably had no idea what kind of aura he was putting off, but others picked up on it fairly easily: DANGER_. Approach at your own risk._ No-one dared.

A twinkle of reflected light caught his attention … in the street near the gutter's edge. Sephiroth stomped over and stared down at – Cloud's glasses. Scratched and with one earpiece bent. A wave of fury slashed through his chest like a serrated sword. His hand shook as he bent over and picked them up. _If Cloud is hurt … if he has hurt Cloud, I __**will**__ kill that cocksucker. _

The squeal of brakes, the screech of tires – Inoue pulled up alongside the curb. Sephiroth yanked open the passenger door and got in, placing Masamune between them and slamming the door behind him. "Head under the plate," he said as Inoue pulled away from the curb and back into traffic. "Sector 7."

"Yes, sir," Inoue said, and picked up speed. He kept his mind on the traffic flow, driving quickly and expertly, listening in as the general made a call to SOLDIER 2nd Zack Fair, getting an address for one 'Ravien Santari', and listening as Zack spoke to him about a taxi company.

"You tell them that if they _don't_ release the information, I will be making a personal stop at their motherfucking establishment to find out _why the fuck not_," the general said through clenched teeth. "Reiterate to them just how _unhappy_ with them I am at the moment, and that … what? Fine. Go ahead and tell them I am armed."

Inoue couldn't hear what Zack said in reply, but within thirty seconds the general had his information – which just happened to match up perfectly with the address he'd received for this Santari person. Inoue wheeled the sedan around a sharp corner and took the tunnel exit that would take them on a spiral trip down under the Plate. From there it would be another 15 minutes or so to get to Sector 7.

"Sir …" he began, but was immediately cut off by his boss.

"Just drive, Inoue," Sephiroth said. "I'll fill you in on what's going on in just a fuckin' minute here." He continued speaking with Zack.

"Did anyone see them?" Pause. "What did the goddamned taxi driver say, was Cloud all right?" Inoue glanced over at his boss' face … it tightened and his jaw clenched as Fair answered. "Did that fucker say anything to the taxi driver?" Pause. "He asked the way to _where_?" Longer pause. "You think he's smart enough to think like that?" Pause. "I'll call ya when I get to his place. How much head start does the prick have right now?" Pause. "You don't need to—" Agitated pause. "Fine, then I'll meet you there. Fuck. All right." Click.

Inoue waited. He knew General Sephiroth hadn't forgotten that he'd said he'd tell Inoue about what was going on, and it wasn't his place to prod him into releasing information. He just drove, one hand on the wheel, one on the horn, clearing the way and sliding into holes in traffic that were barely big enough for the sedan to fit into.

"Okay. Okay," he heard Sephiroth murmur to himself, then he took a deep breath. "Inoue, here's what's happening …."

XXX

It was dark. He had searing pains in his wrists and ankles and a dull ache in his head and his back. What the fuck was going on? Opening his eyes, he gingerly moved his head and looked around. A thin crack of light to his right, but all the rest was pure black.

It was when he tried to lift a hand to his pounding head that he realized that his wrists were bound. A quick check revealed that his ankles were tied as well. He rolled onto his back and sat up – almost all the way, but he was stopped from sitting all the way up by smacking his head against the low ceiling. A trunk. He was in the trunk of a vehicle, and as he could tell now as he regained more and more of his senses – it was moving.

Timeless interval of pain and frustration and fear … and then the vehicle came to a stop. The trunk lid popped open and daylight flooded the interior. Cloud looked up through squinted eyes and saw Ravien standing there, looking down at him. He looked dismayed, almost horrified, as he stared down at Cloud. A sob escaped him and then he reached for the trunk lid.

"Mmm!" Cloud tried to yell through his gag, shaking his head. "Mm-mm! Mmm!" It started to close so he straightened his legs (agony raced up them) and flung his feet over the edge of the trunk. Ravien stopped the trunk's downward momentum just in time. "Mm-mm! Mmm!" Cloud put all his feelings into his eyes. _Please don't leave me here like this, Ravien. No, please. I'm thirsty. I need to piss. Please._

_Oh and by the way? – I'm scared. I'm so scared. Please don't kill me._

Ravien stood at the open trunk, staring down at Cloud. Cloud lay there, looking up at him, blinking, shaking his head. Finally Ravien leaned in and pulled the duct tape off Cloud's mouth.

"Augh!" Cloud yelled. That really hurt!

"I've got your magic bracelet thing here, so you can't cast any magic on me, Cloud," Ravien said in a low voice. "That's what you were gonna do before, right? Burn me?"

"N-no," Cloud said, his voice rusty from thirst and misuse. "I was going to put you to sleep."

Silence for a few seconds. Then, "oh."

"Ravien … can you let me outta here now? M-my muscles are cramping and I gotta pee." Cloud tried not to beg, but he was really really worried about what Ravien would do next. He'd watched those crime shows before … sometimes the perps started feeling worried about what they'd done and decided to kill their hostage and run for it. He didn't want Ravien to feel like he had to make that decision. Had to keep things calm.

He looked up at Ravien, licked his dry lips, and waited. Suddenly Ravien reached in and pulled him bodily out of the trunk and stood him on his bound feet, but Cloud's legs folded underneath him. Ravien held him up wordlessly, then after Cloud's balance was restored and the tingling in his legs stopped, he leaned over and sliced through the wire ties that bound Cloud's ankles.

In the few seconds that Ravien was bent over, Cloud's eyes searched their surroundings urgently. They were outside the city. On their left was a hedgerow and then a treeline, thick forest behind it. On the right, fields of tall chocobo greens stood as far as he could see in both directions. He could not recognize where they were or where they might be headed. No road signs. Fuck. When Ravien straightened up, Cloud said, "Are you gonna help me piss or untie my hands?"

He ended up helping, standing behind Cloud with his arms around him, holding his penis so he could urinate into the grass, Ravien's hot breath stirring the short up-spiked hairs on the back of Cloud's neck. When they got back on the road again, Cloud was no longer in the trunk, but in the passenger seat, wrists bound to the handrail on the door. He had a drink between his legs with a long straw. Nothing had ever tasted so good. He drank his fill, then watched the road for a while before finally saying, "Ravien … I … what are you doin', man?"

XXX

The door to Ravien Santari's apartment couldn't hold up to two kicks from a big black leather boot. It splintered and opened, hanging lopsided from the hinges. Sephiroth entered with Masamune's long blade held out in front of him, his eyes darting here and there as he took in the scene. He sent out a casting of Sense, listening and feeling for any presence within the apartment. Nothing. He sheathed the sword and hurriedly searched the small living space. Other than open closet doors and a mostly-empty fridge, there was nothing that appeared to be out of place. He looked for any sign that Cloud had been there, that Cloud had been hurt there. Nothing. No blood, no wisps of blond hair, no tattered clothing. Nothing to suggest that Cloud hadn't left the apartment in one piece.

Zack bounded into the apartment, his own sword held out in front of him. "Seph!" he called, then relaxed once he saw the general walk out of the bedroom door. Zack looked at him, eyebrows up … and got a shake of the head in return. "Not here, huh? But they _were_ here?"

Sephiroth's voice was slightly raspy. "They were. Stopped off, for supplies. Didn't stay long. Gone now."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

Zack sheathed his sword and looked around, much like Sephiroth had done. He came out from the bathroom with a small piece of paper in his hand. "Found this in the bathroom waste basket," he explained, handing it over to Sephiroth. It was a receipt.

"He rented a car."

"And left the receipt here? Is he an idiot or just careless?" Zack scratched his head.

Sephiroth frowned down at the receipt. "Or is it something to throw us off?"

"Did he really have time for that? You gotta know, he was in a hurry, and this was a snap thing, wasn't it? I mean, he hasn't been plannin' to kidnap Cloud all this time, right?"

"I don't think so. But look at this. The date is two fuckin' days ago. If he wasn't planning a kidnapping, he was at least planning a trip. And maybe he forgot that he tossed it in the trash. The prick was in a hurry to get out of town, maybe, and just grabbed stuff and left." Sephiroth was frowning murderously.

"Hey … don't worry, we'll find 'em, okay man? Don't worry. Okay … let me call in the description of the car. And I'll have 'em set up roadblocks, too … let's see, how much time has passed …."

"Roadblocks won't do any good. He'll hit one of the back roads if he's got any smarts at all … but he doesn't know this area, he doesn't know this fucking continent!" Sephiroth pulled out his PHS and hit speed dial. "Inoue. Bring up the maps. Apartment 3D." He hit disconnect.

Zack finished calling in the description of the rented car to the Security Police, putting out an all-points bulletin for the kidnapper of a ShinRa SOLDIER candidate. Inoue entered the apartment and laid out an Eastern Continent map on Santari's low living room table. All three men bent over it.

"So … he asked the taxi driver for directions to Kalm …." Sephiroth murmured.

XXX

Ravien drove with one hand on the wheel, the other loose in his lap. He looked tired, Cloud noticed. Tired, stressed-out, worried, scared … he could read all these emotions on his former friend's face. He had not answered Cloud when he'd asked what he was doing, just tromped the accelerator and kept on driving, flicking his eyes to the rearview mirror every several seconds.

The landscape rolled by. Fields of chocobo greens and pastureland gave way to rolling hills and forests, which gradually began to climb into foothills of distant mountains. By the way the sun moved, Cloud could tell they were heading south. [A/N – for those who don't know: Kalm is _north_ of Midgar] Cloud tried to calm his nerves, tried to think about what was going on, but he knew that he had to get Ravien talking if he was going to make any headway with his _former_ friend. And keep him seeing Cloud as a _person_ and a _friend_ – not as a problem that needed to be solved. That's how kidnapped people ended up dead.

The sun was lower in the sky when Ravien softly spoke, taking Cloud by surprise. He jerked his head around toward Ravien and had to lean over a bit. He could barely hear the words. "I'm rescuing you," Rav said, eyes on the road. "That's what I'm doin'. It's a rescue, keepin' you out of harm's way, keepin' ya out of that freak's hands, makin' you safe."

Cloud swallowed. So that's how Ravien was looking at it. "I get that part," he said. "But … maybe you should think about somethin', Rav." He used the old nickname for his 'friend', hoping he could get through to him and keep him from becoming violent. "I'm not just Cloud Strife from Nibelheim anymore, y'know? I'm a Cadet in the ShinRa Armies … and they won't take this very well."

Silence fell, wherein Cloud hoped Ravien was thinking things over, maybe coming to the conclusion that—

"We're going to Junon," he said quietly. "We'll be able to hide there, in a big city like that. They'll never find us."

"Never is a long time, Rav, are you sure that—"

"You see, Cloudy, you don't know everything. You don't know what that general really is. But I do. I used to break into the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim all the time, you remember that? Well after you and I had our … falling out, I broke in there a lot. And down in the basement I found some stuff. Some doctors and scientists had done some experiments down there and left some of their papers behind. Lots of them have to do with that Sephiroth guy. He's not what you think he is." Ravien blew through a stop sign and kept going south. The mountains were getting much closer now. Cloud glanced at the speedometer – Ravien was holding a steady 90 mph, the road wasn't great but he was able to easily navigate the bumps and potholes as he flew down the pavement.

"Then … then what is he, Rav? I don't understand."

"I know you don't. It was hard to figure out, but he's not really human. He's not like you and me, Cloud. He's some kind of 'made' person, I'm not sure really what they meant, but he was grown like a germ in a lab culture. How can that be human? I don't see how someone like that could even have a soul! How could he love anyone? Answer: he can't! Look at all the lovers he's taken … then discarded once he was done with them! I couldn't let that happen to you, Cloud! I couldn't!"

He was getting agitated again, and Cloud didn't want that to happen. "Okay, okay, Rav … I understand, just calm down, okay? I'm listening." He leaned toward Ravien, his expression one of concern, trying to hide the fear that was still clawing at his guts.

"I wish I could show it all to you. You're smart, you'd figure it all out in a hurry. But it's all there, Cloud … Project S. That's his real name."

Cloud looked down at his lap, bent down and took a drink off the straw to gain some time to think. Project S? What the fuck?

XXX

Genesis and Angeal stepped off the Sky King onto the landing field at Midgar, then stood aside and watched as their injured comrades were slowly lowered over the side. "Any leads on where that fucker Hollander went?" Genesis asked quietly as the wounded troops were carried off the landing pad.

"We got a transponder blip just before they totally went off the radar," Angeal said, bringing his friend up to date. "They were over the ocean, and appeared to be heading for the Western Continent. After that, nothing. We were lucky to get that! Motherfucker."

"Motherfucker is right," Genesis agreed, gritting his teeth with frustration.

The friends turned and began walking off the landing pad once the last of their men was gone. Iwaki, Macomb, and Vasquez filed in behind them as they left the airfield. "Guys, we're gonna go report in to Lazard. You're off-duty as of now. Go take a couple days' break, but stay in town. If we need ya, we'll call ya in," Angeal said. "Good work. Not your fault it all went to hell."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," the three SOLDIERs said in unison, then kept walking when Genesis and Angeal stopped to talk in the corridor.

"Get cleaned up, eat, get some rest, get back on the trail," Genesis said.

"Yeah," Angeal agreed. He looked at his beloved, eyes hopeful but wary.

"Locker room," Genesis said, turning away. "Report in … hit the Chow Hall … then we'll go to your place. Okay?"

"Yeah," Angeal said, and followed the redhead with a bit of a spring in his step.

XXX

Three men bent over the large map where it was spread out on Ravien Santari's table – where he and Cloud had sat and talked not long ago. Sephiroth's finger was planted on Midgar. He scanned the map and frowned. "He said he was going to Kalm … but that doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Little mythril mining town, not much there, two newcomers would stick out like a sore thumb."

"Also not much of a 'stopover' place if he was looking to just go there _first_," Zack added, looking at the map of Kalm and its environs. "I mean … there's nothin' else up there. Unless he's set up some kind of place in the wilderness, Kalm is all there is up there."

"Perhaps he didn't leave Midgar at all," Inoue said softly.

"Thought about that. I think he's tossed us a bone, tryin' to lead us off in a bogus direction," Sephiroth said, eyes still on the map. "I don't think he'd stay in Midgar, ShinRa has too large a presence here and he'd have to be on his fuckin' guard 24-7, even if he somehow convinces Cloud to stay with him." His stomach was burning. Is this was some people called 'heartburn'? How strange … he'd never had anything like it before.

"Makes sense," Zack was saying. "Well, if I was looking to lead someone away from the way I was really lookin' to go … I'd do the opposite."

"South," Sephiroth said. They all looked at the map. "Junon. Has to be."

"Makes sense. Big city, reduced ShinRa presence, port option if he wants to get back to Nibelheim or over to Costa del Sol …." Zack was thinking, one finger tapping the side of his mouth.

"He could hide in Junon until the heat died down a bit, then go anywhere else in the world. Personally, I'd have Wutai as my final stop," Inoue said, considering.

"He won't get that far," Sephiroth growled. "Zack, my airship on standby?"

"When is it ever _not_?" Zack popped back.

"Tell'em to get'er ready. When I get there, we're fuckin' leavin'."

"Got it. Flight plan for Junon, right?"

"Where else?" Sephiroth stood up, grabbed Masamune, and strode out. Inoue rolled up the maps and hurried after his boss. Zack stood up, looked around, and shook his head.

"Hope you're all right, Cloudy," he muttered, then hurried out the broken door after his boss.

XXX

Angeal and Genesis had showered, turned their clothes in for cleaning, and had then hurried over to ShinRa Army HQ to report in to Director Lazard. Genesis thought momentarily about reporting in to Sephiroth instead, but at the last minute he decided against it, since it'd been Lazard's baby from the get-go. Let _them_ keep Seph in the loop, or not. It'd be their asses if they didn't keep the CO in the know about what was going on in his army.

"After this, we eat," Angeal said. "My stomach is eatin' a fuckin' hole in my side."

"Got it," Genesis said.

They found the director in his office, looking harried. Since normally the tall good-looking man never had one _hair_ out of place, they both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other for a second, then turned their eyes back to Lazard, who looked up and waved them in.

"Sir, reporting in—" Angeal started but was cut off before he could really begin.

"I know, I know, just wait a minute, please," Lazard said, picking up a ringing phone on his desk. He held up a finger for Genesis' and Angeal's benefit, then spoke into the mouthpiece. "Well? What's going on." Pause, wherein the Director frowned and blew out a frustrated breath. "The cook kidnapped him ... and he's on his way to where?" Pause, while tapping on his keyboard. "The general and who?" Pause. "Fine. Standard resources, moderate severity, after all we don't know that the cook has _hurt_ him in any way …." Pause. "Yes, well, other than the original sedative, yes." A longer pause, more tapping at the computer keyboard. "Fine. Approved. Yes … yes …. Do that." He hung up the phone.

Genesis and Angeal had been following this one-sided conversation with mild-to-moderate anxiety, especially once they heard 'the general' mentioned. "What's going on, Lazard?" Genesis was the first to voice the obvious question.

Lazard sighed, looking harried and harassed. "Some idiot cook from the ShinRa dining hall kidnapped a cadet today. He's on the run with him, and _apparently_ The General has an interest in this matter." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "He's going to pursue."

"Uh … would that cadet be _Strife_, Director?" Angeal said. If the guy didn't know Sephiroth and Cloud Strife were an 'item', he needed to fire Tseng and hire a new batch of Turks.

"OH … you know about them? Well, then, that makes it all easier. Yes, Cadet Strife. General Sephiroth's BOTM, to quote Scarlet." A thin smile curved his lips.

Angeal and Genesis were fully aware that Scarlet referred to Seph's lovers as "Boy of the Month". She was _such_ a bitch. But Cloud … kidnapped? By a _cook_? What the fuck! "Anything we can d—" Genesis began, agitation and disbelief warring for control of his voice.

"NO. No," Lazard pointed at them both, his face reflecting the seriousness of his tone. "You two have your own criminal to pursue. Take your down time and then get back on the hunt. We've got all our eyes on the Western Continent looking out for Hollander's airship, it won't be long before we get a hit. So you'd better take this down time while you can get it. I'll be in touch. Dismissed, gentlemen!"

Genesis glared at Lazard and opened his mouth to speak, but Angeal grabbed him by the elbow and practically dragged him out the door. Once it was closed behind them, Gen shouted, "Did you hear what he said?! It's CLOUD! Some fucker kidnapped him! What the hell!?"

"Like Lazard said, it's Sephiroth's problem, Gen!" Angeal shouted back. "Get yer head straight! C'mon, we'll call Seph when we're on the way to my apartment, but we gotta refuel or we won't be any good to anybody! We can potion up, too! C'mon!" He hurried down the hallway toward the elevators.

Genesis stood there for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing, looking from Lazard's door to Angeal's back … then barked, "FUCK" and ran down the corridor after his friend. What in the hell was going on these days? Was the world going mad? [A/N – oh, Gen … if you only knew]

XXX

The back driver's side door was standing open when Zack exited Santari's apartment building, the nondescript black sedan was starting to pull away from the curb when he tore down the steps. He dove into the back seat, pulling his feet in just in time to avoid the door as it slammed shut due to the car's forward momentum. "Heh!" he shouted, leaning up on both arms to look wide-eyed into the front seat.

"You made it," Sephiroth growled. "Stop fuckin' griping."

"I'm not griping, I'm just glad to still have unbroken ankles!" Zack yelped, sitting up and buckling in.

"Fifteen minutes to the airfield," Inoue murmured quietly, his expert hands on the wheel. "I also told them to lash the President's helicopter to the upper deck."

"Good thinking," Sephiroth said, his eyes out the window, but his thoughts were far away. Cloud. What was happening to Cloud, right at this very minute? His teeth gritted together as he thought about the little blond as he'd seen him that morning … eyes closed, face enraptured, as they'd come together in Seph's bed. That voice moaning his name as ecstasy took hold. Visions of the small male, his face blooming into a smile … his small form a blur as he tore around the track … his delight as he casted magic and leveled up his materia … sleepy beautiful blue eyes looking back at him when they woke up together after sleeping in each other's arms.

He rubbed his eyes with one hand, muttering curses under his breath. His emotions were tangled and jagged, but the one that kept rising to the surface was one he'd not truly felt since he'd reached adulthood: fear. He didn't really know how to handle it. What if that motherfucker freaked out and killed Cloud? Seph could barely stand to let the thought bloom in his mind. Cloud _dead_. He didn't think he could handle it if that happened. A world without Cloud? What … what could he … how would he live without that small presence in his life?

These thoughts whirled around in his head until the silence in the back seat was broken by the sound of Seph's PHS ringing. He dropped his hand away from his face and pulled it out of his coat, frowning as he saw the ID, then he hit accept. "What."

Angeal: "Checking in. Where are ya?"

"Under the plate. Heading for the airfield."

Angeal: "We're back in Midgar … you know about what's goin' on?"

"I do fuckin' know. BELATEDLY." Sephiroth's voice was sarcastic and angry.

Angeal: "I know. Didn't know they were flyin' under yer radar 'til too late. Woulda gone different if you'd been involved, told'em that, but Lazard—"

"Yeah. I know."

Angeal: "You goin' after Cloud?"

"Yes." Had such a simple word ever sounded so full of anguish and anger?

Not in Angeal's experience. "We're off-duty for a bit then getting' back on Hollander's trail. You need anythin' from us, make the call."

"Will do."

Angeal: "Out."

Sephiroth disconnected and flung the PHS down on the front seat between himself and Inoue. "Fuckin' Lazard," he murmured. "That prick needs to re-learn his place in the Army hierarchy."

"I'm with ya on that one," Zack said, quietly, observing Seph's body language and keeping his tone neutral. The guy was on the edge, that was obvious. "Don't worry, man … we'll find Cloud. And he's gonna be fine, okay? This Santari guy, he likes Cloud, he won't hurt'im."

"You sure about that? What if he fuckin' decides 'if I can't have 'im, nobody can'?" Sephiroth turned halfway in the seat to look at Zack.

Zack was taken aback by the look on Sephiroth's face. It was ravaged with emotion, a rictus of anger and … fear? Holy shit. "We'll find him," he repeated stubbornly.

"Yeah. We will." Sephiroth turned back around, looking out the windshield as Inoue exited the tunnel onto the Plate. "But what shape will Cloud be in?"

XXX

The sun was nearing the horizon as Ravien's rented car maneuvered along the mountain pass, tearing down the curving road with its basically-useless guard rails. Cloud wanted to tell Rav to slow down, but he didn't want to harass the guy in any way. They'd passed through a small village at the base of the mountains, not stopping, then gassed up at a self-serve station outside of town. With no need for people at the automated station, Cloud had no opportunity to try to get help. Besides, he didn't want to drag anyone else into this situation … that might end up getting that person hurt. So he'd just sat still in the front seat, feeling Ravien's eyes on him, watching him in case he made any wrong moves.

Nothing more had been said after Ravien's remark about Sephiroth being "Project S". He didn't want to antagonize the brunette, didn't want to distract him. Glancing over at Ravien where he wrestled the steering wheel, he saw the sweat stains under the arms of his cook's whites, the clenching muscles in his jaw, the white knuckles of his clutching hands. _Keep it cool, Cloud_, he thought to himself. _Keep it cool, keep him on an even keel, make him think you're completely cowed. Keep it __**cool**__. _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

…

Cloud woke up, startling awake with a jostling movement of the car. _What the fuck?!_ He'd fallen _asleep_?! He straightened up in the seat, looking around. It was dark outside, the road ahead was straight as far as he could see in the headlights, and they were on a gentle downslope. He cleared his throat and took a drink from the straw, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulders from having his wrists tied to the door for so long.

"We're about an hour out of Junon," Ravien said, glancing over at Cloud. "Get some good rest?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," Cloud said. Ravien seemed a lot more relaxed now, Cloud thought, looking at him. Had … had something happened?

"I took a Potion while you were out," Ravien said. "Had some in the apartment. Remedy, too. I'm feelin' a lot better now."

"Uh, good," Cloud said, still worried as hell.

"You know … I don't want to have to hurt you, Cloud," Ravien said, taking a sip from a bottle between his legs. "I just want to be with you, and keep you safe. You were stumbling into something you didn't know enough about. With someone who not only doesn't deserve you, but who isn't even a real human. You can see that I couldn't let that happen to someone I love."

Cloud swallowed, repeating his 'keep it cool' mantra to himself, and said, "I do see that, Rav."

"We'll start over, Cloud. Just you and me. Eventually let's go to Wutai, okay? We can live there together and be happy. I'll work and make money, enough for us to live and not worry. I can make you happy, Cloud, you'll see. You'll forget all about ShinRa and … everything else. We'll be happy." Ravien was smiling, apparently envisioning this future.

Cloud didn't know what to say. _Sephiroth_, he thought. _Sephiroth._

Ravien took his right hand off the wheel and reached across the seat to stroke Cloud's hair, very gently. "So soft," he murmured, eyes on the road. His hand traveled down to Cloud's neck, caressing it softly, and slid down onto his shoulder and down his arm, squeezing and petting.

_Oh fuck_, Cloud thought. _What do I do now?!_

"It's okay," Ravien said, his voice shaking with laughter, "don't worry, I won't _do anything_ while I'm driving. I just want to touch you, Cloud. I love you. I _love you_. I've always loved you."

Cloud could not answer. He was steeling himself to stay still, to not draw away in revulsion. Keeping it cool.

Ravien's hand dropped onto Cloud's lap and squeezed his thigh, then rubbed back and forth and up and down, petting and caressing, coming close to Cloud's limp penis but not quite touching it. "When we get where we're going, I'll show you. I'll show you how much I love you, how good it can be with a real human man, you'll see, Cloud. What you had … the things you did with that _thing_ … that was all fake. I'll show you. You'll see."

Cloud turned his head to look out the side window at the darkness, his eyes stinging. It wasn't fake. Sephiroth was real. And his love … that was very _very_ real. _Sephiroth_, he thought. _Sephiroth_.

XXX

When the sedan pulled up alongside the _Black Mage's Bane_, Reno stood nearby, indolently smoking a cigarette as he watched the crew finish fueling up the airship. When the car screeched to a stop, he flicked the butt off to the side and shambled over, his tie loose, his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned down to his sternum. He stuck his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels when the doors opened and Sephiroth and Zack got out.

"What're you doin' here?" Sephiroth grouched at the redhead.

"We heard about what was goin' on," he said roughly, popping another cigarette between his lips. "Tseng told me and Rude. And then he told us you were taking the helo. Well, I'm the best helicopter pilot around. So I'm goin' along." He lit the cig and inhaled, blew out a cloud of smoke, staring up at Sephiroth with squinted eyes.

Seph looked at the slight redhead, the crazy hair and the tattoos … then remembered the report that had, indeed, listed him as the best helicopter pilot they'd seen come through the training course in decades. He was fearless and seemed to know intuitively what the helicopter could do, what it could handle. Some of the videos he'd seen would make your hair curl … but Reno had laughed as he flew, a cigarette jammed between his teeth, a grin on his face.

"Let's go," the general finally said, and Reno was the first to dart off in the direction of the boarding ramp, with Zack right behind him.

Sephiroth leaned over and looked at Inoue through the passenger window. "Keep an eye on things," he said.

"Always, sir," Inoue said, handing out the sword. Seph took it.

"I'll keep in touch," Sephiroth said, knocked his knuckles on the roof of the car.

"Good luck, General."

…

The _Black Mage's Bane_ flew through the night, eating up the miles as it made a bee-line for the port city of Junon. The radar unit beeped as it made sweeps of the countryside in front of and below the speeding airship. Several times it had blipped, and the airship had dived in order to make a more detailed view of the vehicles it had detected. Scaring the pants of motorists wasn't really what Sephiroth wanted to do, but he had to check them all. No matter. Let ShinRa sort out the lawsuits if there were any. Who fucking cared about some scared civilians? You deal with it, Pres.

They gained altitude as they cruised over the mountains, dipped again into the plains beyond, then rose up again to cross the smaller mountain range just northeast of Junon. It was approximately 0445 when the radar blipped again. "Got another one, General," Rude said from the radar operator's seat. "Passenger vehicle, rate of speed … approximately 95mph."

Sephiroth stepped up behind him, put a hand on the back of Rude's seat, and leaned forward to look at the glowing screen. "Scan it," he ordered.

"Yessir," Rude said, and did so. Within seconds, the report came back. "Two occupants."

"That's it," Reno said. "That's the car, that's the one, let's go." He jumped to his feet.

"How do you know, Red?" Zack said from where he was draped over the Overseer's chair.

"I just do. I can feel it. C'mon, General, time's wastin', let's get in the chopper and GO!" He ran out the door, Sephiroth's squinting gaze on his back.

He turned that intense gaze on Rude. "Well?"

"He's pretty good about things like this," Rude said, his eyes still on the blip ahead on the screen. "Won't hurt to give it a try … and this works out time-line wise, too. They'd be about here if Santari was keeping it pegged in the nineties for the trip."

"All right," Sephiroth said. "Zack, you're got the _Bane_. Keep in touch."

Zack could only stammer, "But …" before Sephiroth was gone, following Reno toward the upper deck. Everyone could hear the helo start up. Zack shot to his feet. "Wait … he's gonna launch from this airship while it's MOVING?!"

"Easy, man," Rude said. "He does it all the time. Scares the shit out of people, but like he said: he's the best helicopter pilot around." He seemed remarkably unworried.

Zack wiped his forehead, eyes wide. "Holy shit."

XXX

The two SOLDIERs had laid waste to the Chow Hall, practically decimating the food line and re-stoking their furnaces. Now they were in Angeal's apartment, reclining on the couch, sated and winding down so they could get some rest before resuming the search for that prick Hollander.

Angeal yawned, rubbing his eyes. How long since he'd slept? Really slept? Seemed like ages. Since before he'd … done what he did to Genesis. He glanced over at the redhead beside him. Genesis, reclining in a white t-shirt and ragged jeans, had his head flung back on the back of the couch, his fingers laced across his stomach. "Gen, listen, before this goes any further, I gotta talk to ya about somethin' …."

"Yeah?" Genesis said, opening his eyes and turning to look at Angeal.

Angeal felt a twisting in his guts. "Look … it's about the other night. I really … I mean … dammit, I'm so—"

"Don't you say it again Ang," Genesis interrupted furiously. "Don' you fucking say that shit again." He rolled, twice, until he was splayed atop Angeal's body. His arms snaked around the startled brunet, molding himself close and holding him tight.

"G-Gen?" To say Angeal was startled was the understatement of the year! He was absolutely astonished. "What? I mean, huh? What are you—"

"Shut up, Ang," Genesis said, and then his lips were on Angeal's, kissing him with lazy thoroughness. After Angeal finally responded, they kissed for a bit longer, then Genesis pulled back and looked into his friend's wide eyes. "Come on. No talking. We can talk after all this bullshit is done. Right now, we gotta rest … and I mean it." He stood up and pulled Angeal to his feet, then snuggled into his arms. A disbelieving Angeal belatedly wrapped his arms around the redhead, enclosing him in warmth.

"Gen," he said softly, his voice soft with wonder.

"I love ya," Genesis said. "Just keep that in mind, and don't fucking die while we're catching this bastard. I'm yours … you saw to that, didn'tcha … but we got work to do. So c'mon, let's get some sleep and then catch the motherfucker who killed my folks."

They walked arm-in-arm into Angeal's bedroom, fell onto the bed, kissed each other goodnight, and were almost-instantly taken by exhausted sleep. Angeal was smiling as he dropped off, his nose buried in that sweet-smelling red hair. "Gen," he murmured. "Gen."

XXX

"… and then when we get to Wutai, we can live on the beach," Ravien was saying, still in full-on fantasy mode. "After I've worked as a chef for a while, I'll open my own restaurant. We'll be happy, Cloud." He turned to smile at Cloud as a roaring sound caught both their attention.

"What's that?" Cloud said, craning his neck to look out the passenger window.

Ravien pumped the brakes, a frown furrowing his brow. "I don't know. But I bet it ain't good." He sped up then, tromping the accelerator and making the car leap forward.

…

"There it is, General," Reno said, the ever-present cigarette dangling from his lips. Below them on the highway, headlights and taillights were all that could clearly be seen of a fast-moving vehicle, tearing down the road toward Junon. Sephiroth was smoking, too, but tossed the cig out the open side vent window as he leaned forward.

"Close in," Sephiroth said, glaring down at the vehicle.

"They're speeding up."

"So then _you_ speed up. It ain't fuckin' rocket science," Sephiroth growled.

"No problem!" Reno chortled, grinning around that cigarette. He pushed the stick forward, making the helo dive toward the speeding car. "I bet that's them! That's gotta be them!" he yelled through an exhale of smoke.

The sun was rising.

…

"I think it's a helicopter!" Cloud yelled. "Ravien, slow down! You're gonna kill us both, man, slow down!"

"No! NO!" Ravien's desperation showed in his face. "You … it's him, isn't it? Isn't it! I won't let him take you away, Cloud, I just WON'T!" He floored the accelerator, leg straight, hands clenched onto the steering wheel.

As the sun peeked over the horizon.

…

"Get in front of them," Sephiroth said, strangely calm now that he had his quarry in his sights.

"Huh?" Reno glanced over at the General.

"You heard me, get in front and hover."

"You got it." The helicopter sped up and dove once more.

…

"Ravien! Ravien, stop!" Cloud's eyes were wide. The speedometer was pegged on 125, but he knew they were going faster than that.

"NO! Cloud! That motherfucking sonofabitch! I won't let him have you! I won't! You're MINE, Cloud! You're—" He stopped speaking, leaned forward, and shouted wordlessly, rage turning his face into a red contorted parody of his usual visage. "BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!"

What?! Cloud turned away from Ravien to look out the windshield. In the brightening sunlight, still pink and warm from the dawn, up ahead on the road: a black and white figure, standing stockstill in the middle of the road. A helicopter hovered overhead and off to the side, just … hovered there like it was painted onto the sky.

And Ravien was bearing down on the figure in the road. Cloud knew there was only one person that could be. "SEPHIROTH!" he shouted. "NO! RAVIEN, NO!" He kicked out with his feet, hanging from the door, trying to shatter Ravien's concentration, to make him swerve, something ANYTHING. "RAVIEN!"

Ravien laughed, crazy whooping gales of laughter, while tears streamed from his eyes, his hands gripping the steering wheel in a rictus of deadly intent. The car barreled down the highway, the black and white figure now became more clear … oh, yes. It was Sephiroth, all right, standing still and straight, right on the dotted line between the lanes. "MONSTER!" Ravien yelled! "KILL YOU KILL YOU!"

Cloud gasped around a sob, his kicks were doing nothing, Ravien must be _mad_, he had to be! When he began to laugh about killing Sephiroth, Cloud couldn't help it, he raised his head and looked out the windshield. The car screamed down the highway, Sephiroth stood there calmly, the car ate up the road between them, they were heading right for him, Cloud screamed as Ravien laughed –

And then Sephiroth leapt into the air JUST as the car neared him, flinging himself upwards, the long blade glinting in his hands, swinging around as he cartwheeled in mid-air. There was a screaming crunching wrenching sound – and suddenly the car was skidding down the road, beginning to veer off despite Ravien's desperate turning of the wheel, it went off the road on the right, careening into the ditch and out the other side, noise and wind buffeting the belted occupants of the front seat, Cloud felt his left wrist snap as he struggled to hang on to the door handle he was tied to, he turned his head and looked at Ravien as the car spun and shuddered, and then his gaze was dragged backwards because … because …

Because General Sephiroth had cut the car in half. There was no back seat because there was no back of the car. It was just plain gone.

…

Reno watched from above, whistling when Sephiroth leapt into the air, gasping when that long blade slid effortlessly through the car, shouting when the back half of the car separated and went rolling and flipping through the air off to the left. The front of the car continued on for a bit, then left the road and hit the ditch, came screaming out the other side, turning and skidding as it slowed.

Back on the road, the General had come back to earth, dodged the back end of the car when it came hurtling toward him, then sprang into a run and dashed after the front of the car.

It came to rest in a huge cloud of dust, lodged against the treeline. All was still as Reno watched the General's impossibly fast approach to the front half of the car. He disappeared into the dust. Reno cursed and dipped forward with the helicopter, using the downdraft from the rotors to clear away the dust. He shouted when he saw what was revealed by the soft light of the rising sun.

…

The car had stopped. Cloud raised his head, blinking. Blood flowed from a gash in his forehead, getting in his eyes. He turned to look over at Ravien, who was looking back. He was held tightly in place by the steering wheel, which had him pinned to the front seat.

"Cl-Cloud," he whispered, motioning for him to come closer.

Cloud was dazed. He leaned over as far as his bound wrists would allow, the pain from his broken wrist making him wince. "Ravien … h-hold on, we'll g-get you out ... of here," Cloud managed to say, before blowing dust made him cough.

Ravien's hands wrapped around Cloud's neck, latching on and squeezing tightly. Cloud couldn't try to peel them off, his hands were bound. His eyes opened wide, staring into Ravien's. The hands squeezed tighter, completely cutting off Cloud's air. He became aware that Ravien was speaking, low and fervent. "Love you. Love you. I love you, Cloud. We'll go together, just you and me, together we'll pla—" and the tip of the sword erupted from Ravien's chest, cutting off his words, blood poured from his mouth instead as he was impaled by sharp steel.

His hands fell away from Cloud's neck, who fell back, coughing and gagging. But he looked over the seat to see Sephiroth's furious face, his hand on the hilt of Masamune, the blade that pierced through the seat from the back and came out from Ravien's blood-soaked chest.

The sword withdrew. Ravien slumped down over the steering wheel that held him upright. The passenger-side door was opened – carefully, once Sephiroth saw that Cloud was bound to it. The sword emerged once again, this time to gently cut his wrists loose from the door. Sephiroth gathered Cloud up into his arms, holding him tightly.

From the air, Reno watched, unperturbed that he was a spectator to this intimate dramatic moment. "Daaaamn. Rude, you missed it, man. That was some _shit_." He laughed and lit a cigarette.

Sephiroth casted Cure 2, watching as the glow settled onto Cloud and healed his hurts … his wrist, his throat. "Cloud," he murmured. "Cloud." He held the blond tightly against him, kissing his hair.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said once he was healed. "Got … gotta tell you somethin'," he said, holding the white-haired man as tightly as he could.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said, the relief at being able to hold his little lover safe in his arms was like a reprieve from a death sentence. "Cloud."

"I … I love you," Cloud said, squeezing his arms tightly around the other man. "I love you. I LOVE YOU."

Sephiroth let go of Cloud with one arm and swung it around his head, looking up, motioning Reno to land and pick them up. Then he looked back down to where Cloud looked up at him. The wind from the rotors picked up again as Reno approached for a landing, and it sent Sephiroth's hair flying around his head in a white halo, some strands blowing and wrapping around Cloud like a soft silken web.

Cloud gazed up at this vision and repeated himself. He had to tell him, just in case some other weird shit parted them before he could let him know. "I love you."

Sephiroth smiled, green eyes aglow. "I know."

XXX

**End Chapter 28**

**Annnnd … I'm spent. **

**Wow, that really took a lot out of me. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I felt sorry for Ravien, but really, there was nothing he could do but die. :)**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading! More to come soon!**

**Ahvienda**


	29. Chapter 29 What Happens Now?

**Chapter 29 – What Happens Now?**

**Warnings: Gay sex, vulgar language, adult situations.**

**Disclaimer time: I don't own the rights to, nor do I profit from, anything related to Final Fantasy.**

Last time ….

_Sephiroth let go of Cloud with one arm and swung it around his head, looking up, motioning Reno to land and pick them up. Then he looked back down to where Cloud looked up at him. The wind from the rotors picked up again as Reno approached for a landing, and it sent Sephiroth's hair flying around his head in a white halo, some strands blowing and wrapping around Cloud like a soft silken web. _

_Cloud gazed up at this vision and repeated himself. He had to tell him, just in case some other weird shit parted them before he could let him know. "I love you."_

_Sephiroth smiled, green eyes aglow. "I know."_

…

It took a while, getting the mess cleaned up. It was a frivolous way to describe everything, but what was left behind certainly was a _mess_. General Sephiroth took charge, of course, directing Rude to contact the local authorities and the ShinRa garrison in Junon. Both sent units out to the road where the two halves of the rental car – neatly sliced in half just behind the front seat – told an eloquent story.

Cloud sat nearby on the back bumper of the ambulance, where a paramedic was checking him out, just to be sure. He tried to explain that he'd already been healed by the general, but the paramedic started going on about protocol and bones that healed up funny and by then Cloud was too tired to listen to him anymore and tuned him out, watching what was going on out on the road.

Both lanes were closed down in both directions, and there were lines of waiting vehicles heading off to the north and south. A crowd of curious onlookers had gathered off to the side of the road, behind the yellow tape that declared "Do Not Cross This Line". In the center of the highway, Sephiroth stood, explaining to the police and the garrison commander that right _here_ was where he'd sliced the car in half, and what the two parts had done afterwards. Cloud watched as he pointed over across the ditch to where the front end of the car still sat, surrounded by EMR workers who were just now pulling Ravien's body from the wreckage. Cloud watched, feeling strangely detached from the entire scene. He leaned against the doorjamb, feeling tired and weak, and closed his eyes. Just for a minute.

…

"Hey. I hate to wake you, but … it's time to go." Sephiroth's voice. Soft. Deep.

Cloud opened his eyes and straightened up. "Oh. Okay," he said, voice somewhat raspy, and stood up. Although he still felt tired and sleepy, he wasn't all trembly or anything like that. He rubbed his eyes and scratched a hand through his hair, then looked up at Sephiroth. "I'm ready."

"This way," the general said, and led him over to the helicopter. Reno's red hair shone like a beacon as the afternoon sun lit it up through the windshield. He had a headset on, and his pilot's goggles were pushed up onto his forehead. He looked happy as he went through the checklist, prepping the helo for flight again.

Sephiroth stood aside and watched as Cloud clambered up through the passenger door, then climbed in behind him and slid it shut. He waited until Cloud was belted in safely, then sat across from him and did the same. He picked up a headset from the empty seat next to his and slipped it on over his head. "Reno … how much fuel do we have?"

The engines weren't running yet, so Cloud could hear Reno's answer clearly. "Depends on where ya wanna go, Gen'ral. What's the destination?"

"Junon. It's closest. Head straight for the helipad at the airfield. I'll get your clearance." He clicked a button on the headset lanyard and said, "Devil 1 to Junon Control. Come in. This is General Sephiroth, come in." He paused, listening, repeated it once more, and then laid it all down. "Correct. General Sephiroth, Control. Require berths for one night, departure 0700 tomorrow. VIP quarters, two rooms." He paused again. "Helicopter arrival, ETA one hour, Devil 1." Pause. "Require servicing, inspection, over-night accommodation, one helo, no accompanying aircraft." Pause, while he listened, frowning a bit. "Repeating, NO accompanying aircraft." He was looking at Cloud now, up and down, making sure he was still okay, obviously. "Thanks, Control. See you in 60. Out."

"I'm ready when you are, General!" Reno shouted from the pilot's seat. The engines started up, both at once, followed by the rotors, slowly spinning at first, then with increasing velocity.

"Let's go!" Sephiroth leaned back and took off his gloves, tossing them onto the seat near his. Inside the helicopter, it wasn't as loud as you might think … especially since this was the President's aircraft. It was plush and had excellent soundproofing. "And take it easy, Cloud gets motion-sick sometimes!"

"I know that!" Reno shouted, sounding affronted. The helicopter lifted gently off the ground, Reno flipped a wave to all the watching onlookers, then began to gain altitude. Soon they were flying along at about 400 feet, heading for the port city of Junon.

Sephiroth sat across from Cloud, looking serene and handsome, untroubled by everything that had just taken place. "You know," Cloud said anxiously, "When someone confesses to you, it's considered good manners to respond as soon as possible … as to whether you can return their feelings or not." He was nervous. He was wondering if he'd made a mistake by confessing his love for the older man, especially at such an inopportune time. But he was worried. Things had seemed to be spiraling out of control lately, like the future was racing toward them faster and faster – a future that was not inclined to be kind toward them. This foreboding didn't sit well with Cloud. So yeah. He was fucking nervous and worried. And to top it all off, his stomach _was_ feeling a bit queasy. Whether that was because of the helicopter ride or the topic of conversation, or both … who knew?

"Isn't it also considered good manners to allow the confessee some time?" Sephiroth replied, his face and voice very serious.

Cloud flushed. Time? "I – I guess so … yeah," he was finally forced to admit. He didn't like the sound of that, though. "I'm sorry … you're right. I'll try to be patient." He looked down at his boots, scratching the side of his face lightly. His fingers came away with dried blood under the nails. Yech. His stomach lurched alarmingly and he groaned in reaction.

"You feeling okay, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, looking at him with concern. He unbelted himself and got down on one knee in front of Cloud's seat.

"Y-yeah … well, kinda," Cloud replied, swallowing convulsively in order to make his esophagus keep working the _right_ way.

"Would you like to sleep? I can put you out for the flight," Sephiroth said, taking one of Cloud's hands and lifting it to his lips so he could kiss the palm gently.

Cloud couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. "That would be good," he said with a sigh, unaware that his pupils were dilating as he watched the man in front of him.

"No problem," Sephiroth said, then leaned forward to kiss Cloud's mouth softly.

Sleep began to overtake Cloud, washing over his consciousness in slow waves. His last memory before falling completely asleep was of that kiss, warm and gentle, soft suction on his lower lip, the tickle of light tongue touches.

Sephiroth caught him as he began to slump over, and reclined his seat for him. It was warm in the helo, so there was no need for a blanket or anything like that. He stood, staring down at Cloud for a while, going over the events of the past day in his head. His face revealed nothing. After a while he turned and went up into the cabin with Reno, sliding into the co-pilot's seat and plugging into the headset slot on the instrument panel.

"So," the redhead began, "got all the reports and shit done back there?" His eyes slanted sideways towards the general before going back to scanning the skies ahead and the instrument panels.

"Yeah," Sephiroth replied, buckling in the five-point safety harness. "The civilian police will handle most of it … except ShinRa will handle getting Santari's body shipped back to Nibelheim, since he was workin' for us. Dunno why half the fuckin' garrison showed up, though."

Reno snorted, but not in a bad way. "Heh, man, if I'd heard that _the_ General had cut a car in half – one that was goin' 150 miles per hour! – I'd've wanted ta show up too!" He cackled, remembering the sight of Sephiroth jumping up into the air, twirling around, and with a movement so fast it was just a blur – chopping the car in two. It'd been fuckin' excellent. And Reno'd had a front-row seat! He chuckled and lit a cigarette. "Want one?"

"Yeah." Reno tossed him the pack and lighter and Sephiroth lit up. Tasted _great_. They flew through the afternoon sunlight, over the fields that separated Junon from the nearby mountain range. Reno resisted the urge to dive down and scare the shit out of a flock of wild chocobos. Conversation was brief and to the point. Reno could tell Sephiroth was deep in thought. But ….

"So … heard somethin' when I was waiting for Tseng to get all the details about Cloud's kidnapping," Reno said.

Sephiroth was silent, just took another drag and indolently blew out smoke toward the vent.

"It's about that Hollander guy, the one that Rhapsodos and Hewley are after. Seems like they might have a possible sighting. Wanna guess where?"

Sephiroth turned his head and pinned Reno to the seat with his icy gaze. "No, I don't wanna fucking guess."

"Ahh … yeah, okay … sorry, bad choice of words," Reno said, scratching his head. "Had a civilian that thought they saw his airship heading for Nibelheim. Tseng was just gettin' ready to get all the info together to pass it on to Gen and Ang. Thought you might want a heads-up."

Hmm. Sephiroth didn't give anything away on the outside, but it sure seemed like Nibelheim was the nexus for a lot of problems lately. Cloud came from there (and had been miserable), his mother still lived there … Santari had come from there, too … there'd always been the strange fact that ShinRa had a mansion in that tiny little burg … and now Hollander was making his way there? Maybe none of these things were related, but for a little town that Sephiroth had barely known the name of – and that just because it had a mako reactor – it sure was suddenly 'in the news'. It was faintly disturbing. "Get on the COMMs and radio back to Midgar … tell Rhapsodos and Hewley to turn around the _Black Mage's Bane_ and fly it to Junon in the morning. We'll head for Nibelheim later on in the day. And tell them to make sure Cloud's instructors know that he's on mission, not AWOL."

"Yessir," Reno said.

"Hell … tell'em to bring Santari's body, too … we might as well return it to his family since we're going that way." Sephiroth was frowning. He'd have to be somewhat civil to the family of his lover's kidnapper. He gritted his teeth. Just have to dredge up some acting skills, that's all. Though they'd find out sooner or later, the General of the ShinRa Armies would be professional and courteous. But that's all. _Here's your fucked-up offspring. Bury his ass._ That wouldn't do at all. He sighed internally.

Reno broke into his thoughts. He'd been busy on the radio while Sephiroth mused. "Okay, General, all set. Rhapsodos and Hewley will be in Junon tomorrow at about 0800 with a squad of SOLDIERs. They'll have Santari's body and a flight plan for Nibelheim."

"Good. Thanks."

"Junon, dead ahead," Reno said, pointing through the windshield with his chin. And there it was, the city that clung to the cliffs of Junon Harbor, facing westward toward the late afternoon sun.

"Hey, swing around ocean-side. I want to get a look at the Sister Ray." Sephiroth's keen eyes missed nothing, improvements in the upper city and the crumbling facades of the old village alike.

"Oh hell yeah … me too! That's the new mako cannon, right? I wanna see it too, I've only seen it in the sims." They approached the city limits and Reno contacted Control, got permission to circle the city, and they set out on a clockwise route to do just that.

"It's a big airfield," Sephiroth murmured.

"Yeah," Reno said, lighting up another smoke. He handed them over to Seph, who also lit up.

"Got another one of those?" Cloud said as he poked his head into the cabin. He came the rest of the way in, standing between the two seats, looking out the windshield. His stomach gurgled ominously, but he clamped his jaw shut and lit the cig, inhaling deeply. It helped with the nausea. "Holy fuck, what is that?!"

"That's the Sister Ray … ShinRa's latest in mako cannons. It's materia-powered. Look at the size of that bitch," Sephiroth said, squinting at it through smoke as he inhaled.

Reno whistled as he stopped the helicopter, in order to hover about 50 yards away from the end of the cannon's barrel. The sun shone brightly from behind them, lighting up the huge cannon where it jutted out from the western battlements of Junon, over the crystal blue ocean. "Christ, I can't imagine what it took to build that thing out here," Reno muttered from around the cigarette clenched in his teeth. The constant ocean breeze buffeted the helicopter, but it wasn't anything the redhead couldn't easily handle.

Cloud stared out the windshield, eyes wide. It _was_ huge, the mouth of the cannon looked like Reno could fly inside it easily if he had so wished. "Why'd they build it out here? I mean, it's facing out over the ocean, like toward the Western Continent … what threat could come toward Junon from _there_?"

"There's strange stuff down in the ocean's depths," Sephiroth muttered. He really couldn't say anything more … that energy signatures had been read from those depths, that old sailors told of ships that had been lost with ominous warnings before their signals were cut off. Nobody knew what that threat was, but it was big, whatever it was. Hence, the largest mako cannon in the world was built to be in readiness. Actually, Sephiroth thought the President knew more than he was saying … but that was certainly nothing new.

XXX

_Midgar_

Angeal and Genesis watched as the _Black Mage's Bane_ settled gently onto the landing field. Service personnel came swarming out onto the landing pad, grabbing the mooring lines as they were tossed over the sides, fighting to stay upright in the downwash of the rotors. Soon the airship was safely moored to the flight deck as the rotors wound down. Refueling and quick-turn inspectors hurried to work, along with fresh water and food trucks, gang-banging the aircraft to have it ready in time for the morning's trip to the Western Continent.

Genesis shifted his weight from one foot to the other, squinting at the airship through the freshening late afternoon breeze. "His body's on there, yeah?" he said to Angeal.

"Uh-huh," Angeal grunted in response.

"And we're gonna leave it on there, to take to Nibelheim?"

"That's what the man said," Angeal replied easily. "That's where the prick came from."

"Angeal," Genesis said with a sigh, "It's bad luck to speak ill of the dead."

"Whatever. C'mon … let's get our stuff onboard. We'll spend the night on the airship and that way we won't have to get up early in the morning to board." He leaned over and picked up his pack, then started walking toward the Bane.

Genesis admired the back view for a few seconds, then he grabbed his stuff and followed. A loading ramp had been extended from the airship to the deck, so they ambled up it, avoiding the crews that loaded and unloaded supplies along the same ramp.

"Welcome aboard, sirs," the Officer on Deck announced. "Your cabins are ready. B and C, forward, Deck 2."

"Thanks," Angeal muttered, and they boarded the ship together, making their way along the wide open upper deck to the hatch that would take them below.

"B and C, huh?" Genesis said once they were inside. "Guess we know who A belongs to."

"No guessin' about it," Angeal said. "It's _his_ ship." Cabins B and C were across the gangway from each other, so they parted for a few minutes at their respective doors and tossed their bags inside. "Very nice," Angeal said to himself as he surveyed his accommodations. The cabin was large, spacious, and had several ports that looked out onto the landing field, at the moment. Dark wood furniture predominated, which was attached to the deck to keep it from moving in flight, with deep blue carpeting and bedclothes. The fixtures were all brass, which gleamed in the sunlight that filtered in through the ports. A private bathroom, very small but upscale, was available through a door on the forward side of the cabin.

"I can just imagine what A looks like … if these are this nice," Genesis from the door, where he was leaning against the doorjamb. "How come we've never been in these before?"

"Fuck if I know," Ang replied. "Maybe because we're always down with the troops?"

Genesis shrugged in response. "Wanna get something to eat?" he asked, taking a few steps inside the cabin. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He removed a Banora apple from his pocket and took a huge bite.

Angeal smiled at the picture his friend – lover? – presented. "Yeah, me too. Wanna go get something in the terminal? They'll be busy in the galley onboard."

"Sure. Let's go." The apple core made a loud bonk! sound as it hit the trash receptacle.

XXX

_Junon_

After getting their fill of checking out the Sister Ray, Reno had finished the circular tour of Junon and returned to the airfield. Landing crews directed the helicopter to its helipad, and Reno had landed the craft gently and expertly, touching down with barely a bump. As the rotors spun down, he finished the postflight checklist and opened the pilot's door, jumping down onto the deck and shutting the door behind him, patting the helicopter affectionately. "Good girl," he said, smiling, and lit a cigarette.

The passenger door slid open, and General Sephiroth jumped down onto the deck. Immediately an officer hurried over, saluting. "General sir! I'm Commander Davies, deck officer this shift. Welcome to Junon, sir."

"Thanks, Davies," Sephiroth murmured, returning the man's salute and extending his hand for a shake. "Think the bird'll be all right here for a while? We won't be leaving in it in the morning … my airship will be coming in for a stopover and we'll be leaving on that."

"Yes, sir, we've already received the _Black Mage's Bane_'s flight plan. We'll be ready for her, sir, and the helicopter can stay as long as necessary."

"Good work … appreciate it," General Sephiroth said … and then turned around as Cloud exited the helo with Masamune in his hands. "This is Cadet Strife, SOLDIER candidate. Strife, this is Commander Davies, the deck officer." Sephiroth took the sword from Cloud as he spoke.

Greetings were exchanged. More officers emerged and were introduced to the General. Cloud could tell it was going to be a while before the general was free, so he walked over to where Reno leaned against the side of the helo, smoking as usual, his slitted eyes missing nothing. "Yo," he said as Cloud approached.

"Hey," Cloud said. He stood next to Reno, looking back where Sephiroth was surrounded by ShinRa officers, looking at a PHS one had handed him, doing his general thing. "What a life. Everybody knows him."

"Yep," Reno said. "And pretty soon everyone is gonna know you, too. That okay with ya?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. I just wanna be with him."

"Good on ya," Reno smirked. A short pause, then Reno continued. "You know where we're goin' tomorrow? He tell ya?"

"Going? Back to Midgar? No?" Cloud said, reading Reno's face.

"Get this: Nibelheim."

A shock ran through Cloud. He swallowed, his eyes on the deck, thinking hard. Nibelheim. Fuck. "I, uh … I don't really wanna go back to Nibelheim." Ravien's voice rose unbidden in his head … _"Project S … the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim … down in the basement, scientists and doctors … experiments … it's all down there."_ A shiver ran down his spine. He hadn't told Sephiroth about any of that. Of course, he hadn't really had _time_ to tell Sephiroth any of that, but still. Once he knew … he'd go down there, wouldn't he. Would … would that be okay? Cloud frowned.

"Don't think you have much choice," he heard Reno saying. "We're takin' that Santari's body back, too."

Double shock. Shit shit shit FUCK. "I ain't having nothin' to do with THAT," Cloud said. "No fuckin' way."

"Oh, I don't think they'll make ya do that shit … Jesus, the guy kidnapped ya! No, that's prob'ly just the ol' 'two birds with one stone' thing. No worries, man, don't get yer knickers in a twist." Reno crushed out his cigarette and thrust his hands into his pockets.

Cloud took a drag and let it out, forcing himself to calm down. A idea bloomed in his mind … he could go in disguise! It would work! He could just wear the ShinRa Army helmet instead of the beret – it had a visor that covered the wearer's face when it was down – and that way no-one would know it was him. He would go and visit his Mom, of course, secretly, but otherwise no-one had to know that it was him. Surely Sephiroth wouldn't care if Cloud wanted to stay incognito for the trip. Cloud's eyes drifted over to where Sephiroth stood, listening carefully as one of the officers spoke. Surely he wouldn't care.

XXX

_Midgar_

Night had fallen. There was no moon, and the bright lights of the airfield did a lot to hide the stars that glittered above. The air was still as Angeal and Genesis walked back to the _Black Mage's Bane_ from the airfield terminal. They'd had supper and then had hit a couple bars to have a few drinks. Pleasantly stoned, they ambled across the deckplates toward the airship, where it glittered darkly in the maintenance lights. Both of them jumped as Angeal's PHS went off. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at it. "Puppy," he muttered. Genesis snickered. Angeal hit accept and said, "Yo."

Zack: "Hey! You finally answered! Don't you ever check for messages or anythin', you big hairy ape?"

Ang: "You're talking to yer senior officer, SOLDIER Fair." He and Genesis chuckled as he covered the mic.

Zack: "Whatever! Hey … you guys are goin' to Nibelheim tomorrow?"

Ang: "Yeah. Who told you?"

Zack: "Kunsel. He was making assignments. AND he said I could go if you approve it. So that's why I've been messaging you for the past three hours, asswipe! Where are you? What have you been doin'?"

Ang: "Me and Gen are at the airfield. We're berthing on the _Bane_ tonight and leaving on it in the mornin'. AND in reply to your query about where we've been … here, I'll let Gen tell ya." He slid the PHS over to the redhead.

Genesis: "We've been OUT, of course! Christ, Zack, what do ya think? We just got back from a fuckin' war zone, what's the first thing SOLDIERs wanna do?"

Zack: "Fuck?" He laughed uproariously over his own joke. This struck Angeal and Genesis as hilariously funny and they laughed too.

Zack again: "Really, though … okay, I get it, drinking and loud music, didn't see your PHS going off … I get it, I get it. You're off-duty, then."

Gen: "Yeah, o'course! Would we be drinkin' otherwise? By the Goddess, Zack, use yer noodle."

This struck Angeal as funny and he snickered, fist to his mouth.

Zack: "Guys … guys, I wanna go too. Okay? Approve me so I can tell Kunsel and go tell Aeris goodbye. I'm on my way to see her now, she hasn't been feelin' too good lately and I wanna tell her goodbye and make sure her mom has enough money to take care of things."

Gen: "Okay. Yeah, you can come, too. Right Ang? He says okay, too. See ya in the morning then?"

Zack: "Great! Great! I'll be there!"

Gen: "Dude … what's wrong with Aeris? Morning sickness?" He and Angeal giggled at this.

Zack: "No … man, I don't know. She … she says she feels things … I dunno, that things are happening or are going to happen … bad shit. She gets headaches and it's like … it's like she's listening to voices that I can't hear or something."

Both men had sobered at these words. Angeal took the PHS back. "Zack … that sounds like … I mean, is she mentally okay?"

Zack: "Yeah, I thought about that too. But her Mom said it's just the way Aeris is … that her family has always been different like that. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met, Ang, and something is just wrong, man. I can't explain it."

Ang: "Zack …."

Zack: "I know what you're gonna say. But Ang, it's too late. I love her and she loves me. This is … I don't know. But I'm gonna go see her now and see what's what. I'll tell ya on the flight to Junon in the morning if I have anything new to tell ya."

Ang: "All right. We're leavin' at 0600, picking up Seph, Cloud, and Reno in Junon … then leavin' for Nibelheim at 0700. Be here in plenty of time!"

Zack: "I will! Thanks! Later!"

Angeal pressed to disconnect and looked at Genesis. "He loves that flower girl."

"Yeah. I got that."

"Christ. Sounds like she's a fuckin' nut case."

"Yeah. I got that, too." Genesis nudged Ang with an elbow and they resumed walking toward the huge black airship. "But what can you say about love? It is what it is. Nothin' you can do about it."

Angeal looked at Genesis where he ambled alongside him, hands in his pockets, head tilted back so he could try to catch a glimpse of the stars overhead. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. What you said earlier?"

"Hmm?" Genesis' voice sounded dreamy.

"I love you, too."

"I know," Genesis turned his head so he could look at Angeal sideways. "You told me."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to say it again when we weren't being attacked by clones or in the thick of steamy sex or anything like that. I love ya. Always have." Angeal looked down. Shadows hid his face.

In silence, they reached the gangplank and boarded the airship, greeting the watch officer, then made their way to their cabins. At the doors, they looked at each other. "Come in?" Genesis asked, turning the handle to cabin C.

"Yes." Angeal walked in behind Gen and shut the door behind him, throwing the lock. In seconds, he had a bundle of redhead in his arms, pressing up against him, pushing him backwards up against the door. Lips searched for and found his, warm and willing, kissing with abandon. Angeal moaned deep in his throat as his arms clenched tightly around the slim form. _Ah, Gen_, he thought.

"Show me, Angeal," Genesis gasped between kisses. "You love me … show me." His voice was husky and soft, but demanding.

Immediately, Genesis found himself whirled around so that _his_ back was against the door … and the aggressor in the situation was now definitely Angeal. Before he even registered that he was being undressed, his coat and boots were off and Angeal was working on his wide belt, undoing the criss-crossing chest straps. Kisses, searing with passion, took his breath away. _So this is what it's like to make love with someone you truly love_, Genesis thought. _It's different … everything … so different. _His pants hit the floor and his undershirt was pulled off over his head. He was absolutely naked and Angeal was still fully dressed. It was delicious.

"Genesis," Angeal growled softly, pressing up against him. Genesis' erection was trapped between them, hot flesh on one side and leather-covered hardness on the other. Angeal's hands were everywhere, stroking, teasing, petting, holding Genesis' head still for deep lingering kisses … sliding down Gen's arms … caressing his chest and belly … tweaking his nipples … then sliding around him to grasp his buttocks and pull him even closer.

Gen was gasping for air, panting, almost whining with need. Angeal was big and burly, his uniform accentuated that fact. "Angeal," he moaned, wrapping his arms around Ang's neck and sucking on his adam's apple. "I want you."

Angeal grunted as he slid his hands down Genesis' thighs to pull his legs up around his waist. Back against the door, both legs around Angeal, Genesis locked his ankles behind his lover and held on tight around his neck. Ang undid the front of his pants and took out his amazingly thick member, stroking it lazily as Genesis watched open-mouthed. It was _so_ hot. Gen twitched his hips and bumped his cock into Ang's hand … so he opened his fist and lined them up, doing a double-stroke that had Genesis gasping within seconds.

He felt fingers gently pet his anus, which twitched in response. Gen leaned forward and licked Angeal's face, kissing and nibbling, until he turned his head so Gen could reach his mouth. Long, deep kisses, soft and wet, tongues twining around each other, stoking up the passion even further. A finger slid inside him, then two. He relaxed himself and accepted them, even rode them a little, while Angeal began to pant with desire, too. "Gen," he whispered hoarsely, over and over.

"Please … please," Genesis begged, working his hips, kissing his lover and sucking his tongue. _Skip the rest of the foreplay … give me what I need!_ Angeal let go of their cocks and dipped his down to slide it along Gen's cleft, the wide hardness teasing the sensitive flesh there. Genesis moved his hips with him, a blush tinting his cheeks and chest, eyes half-lidded, mouth open for hard sweet kisses. "Please!"

"I love you," Angeal said, clearly and distinctly, as he popped the head of his dick inside Gen's softened opening, then waiting only a beat for Genesis to gasp and start breathing again, he slowly slid the rest inside until they were deeply joined. Genesis' back arched, his head went back to bang against the door, his fingers tightened on Angeal's shoulders.

Then the fucking started.

Slow, sweet, tortuous … Genesis had a look of rapture on his face as the pain gave way to deep penetrating pleasure. Angeal held onto him by the juncture of his buttocks and thighs, big hands clenched there tightly, as he looked down and watched his cock move in and out of the tight redhead. Genesis' dick twitched and throbbed, drooling pre-seminal fluid freely, his balls tight and high. "Oh Ang … oh my Goddess yes … oh oh OH," he moaned, feeling that big man's member slide in and out of him, feeling every inch as it massaged his inner walls and slid lightly along his prostate. It wasn't a hard pounding, it was beautiful. The pleasure rose in increments, gently, softly … building inside slowly. "Ang … I love you, Angeal. I love you!"

Shouldn'a said that.

The words went through Angeal like a lance. He shook with shock and pleasure, his eyes opened wide to focus on the beautiful face that was enraptured in front of him – eyes closed, mouth open, cheeks flushed. "G-Gen … goddammit Gen!" he shouted as his fingers clamped down tight on Genesis' thighs. He took two steps away from the door, still holding Genesis tightly, his cock firmly embedded in the redhead, and proceeded to fuck the hell out of him, standing up.

Genesis shouted with pleasure as he was lifted higher … the 'new' position made his prostate gland a good target which Angeal was hitting with each deep powerful thrust. And it was powerful. Gone was the slow tender pace … Angeal was a powerful male who was in full rut, taking his mate. "Ah! Angeal! Ah yes _yes_!" It was so fucking GOOD. Sweat began to run in rivulets down Angeal's face … he was still fully in uniform, remember, and working it _hard_.

Genesis flung himself forward, pushing Angeal off-balance … luckily, the bed was right behind him. Gen unlocked his ankles just in time and bent his knees – and when they hit the bed, he went right into motion. His long lean body flexed and stretched as he adjusted his position and legs, and then he leaned forward for a long sensuous kiss before sitting up straight and began to impale himself, over and over, on that luscious cock.

Angeal watched, wide-eyed, his abdominal muscles tight and twitching, as Genesis flowed over him. Beautiful, so beautiful. His hands stroked Gen's sides, petting him and caressing. Angeal sat up, finally, licking Genesis' neck and kneading his buttocks, straining upwards with his hips with each downward thrust Gen provided. "Gen … I'm gonna … I can't hold out …"

"Come in me," Genesis moaned. "Fill me up, Ang … I want it … show me your fire …." He kissed him, over and over, moaning, "I love you," hips working as he slid along that thick exquisite length, the pleasure so intense he was seeing flashes of light behind his eyelids.

"You want my fire?" Angeal groaned, and then he rolled Genesis over, flung his legs over his shoulders, and pounded his way home. Flesh against flesh smacked in the otherwise quiet room, gasping breaths and moans of pleasure, Angeal's intensity never lessening, never letting up. His buttocks clenched, his hips flexed as he snapped them forward, sliding his long slick dick in and out of the one he loved.

"Angeal! I'm … I'm coming! Oh, Goddess! Ang! Ang!" Gen shouted with wordless pleasure then, as his cum spattered out all over his belly and chest, waves of rapture making him convulse as his inner walls contracted and caressed Angeal's stroking length, "Ah yes yes yes!" he repeated over and over.

The sight of him. The sight of him threw Angeal into the orgasm of no return. He felt it building and had successfully held it off with sheer willpower … but the beauty of Genesis Rhapsodos in orgasm was too much to bear. He groaned out loud as it began, pleasure so intense he could hardly keep moving, putting him off his stride. Finally he was reduced to small fast thrusts as his cum began spurting out inside his beloved … and when Genesis's orgasm was winding down Angeal buried himself as deep as he could while the rest of his seed poured out, deep, deep inside Genesis, as Ang shook and held on for dear life.

He tried not to fall onto Genesis afterward but the redhead pulled him down onto himself. "Ang," he whispered over and over, petting him, kissing him. "I love you, so much."

Angeal, his still-fairly-hard cock still buried deep inside his lover, felt it flex at the same time his heart gave a wondrous throb. It was too good to be true, it had to be a dream. He'd had them before. But he opened his eyes to see the face of the one he loved most, gazing up at him, affection and desire warring for dominance there. "Gen … I'll love you forever." He leaned in and sealed the promise with a kiss.

XXX

_Junon_

Transient Housing for ShinRa Army members was … well, pretty standard. Unless, of course, you could command the VIP perk. THEN the quarters were pretty fuckin' nice! Sephiroth and Cloud got the best room … or rather, suite of rooms … but Reno's weren't anything to sneeze at either. He looked around, wishing Rude were there with him … but Rude was back in Midgar. Maybe he could talk the guy into a little phone sex later. Reno grinned, even just imagining making the suggestion to Rude. It would be funny, he was going to give it a try.

They'd been wined and dined and given the grand tour … seeing the Sister Ray up close was really something, that was for sure. Reno's hair wanted to stand on end when they'd been shown the Huge Materia in its holding facility … the power behind the ray. Amazing. The power emanating from that materia was palpable. Fucking amazing.

Now he was showered and ready for bed. Tomorrow they'd be up early to make their way to Nibelheim. Reno felt sorry for Cloud. He hated his hometown and didn't wanna go, and Reno could understand if assholes like Santari lived there. Well, he'd be on hand to keep any of the fuckers from trying to abuse his friend, Cloud … and besides, the guy was goin' in in disguise. That had surprised Reno … it was a good idea. He grinned and turned out the light, got in bed with his PHS and called Rude.

"Hey … heh-heh … Rude, it's me … Doin' good, doin' good. How 'bout you? Yeah? Good." His voice dropped, he leaned up on one elbow and put all his 'yeah, I'm sexy, bitch' into his voice. " Hey, Rude, tell me … what are you wearing? …..… Hello?"

…

Cloud sat in Sephiroth's lap, being held tightly, honeymoon-style. He looked up at his lover, smiled, and then tucked his head back under Seph's chin. The older man petted him as he kissed blond spikes. They were talking about what was to come tomorrow, and neither one was particularly happy at the moment. Oh, they were happy with each other … just not with the situation.

"So you want to go in … in disguise," Sephiroth repeated, trying to keep from smiling.

"No now listen before you get all 'false mustache' and shit," Cloud said, irritated. "I don't mean that kind of disguise … I just mean wearing the cadet helmet with the visor down, and not telling anyone that it's me! What's wrong with that!?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. If that's what you want to do, then by all means … I understand, okay? No problem. Starting tomorrow, you are not Cloud Strife. Now … do you want Genesis and Angeal and Zack to know that it's you?" Sephiroth was thinking ahead.

"No. Reno's enough, he'll look out for me."

"All right. Then what do I tell them when they ask where you are?"

"Tell 'em I stayed behind in Junon … or that I went back to Midgar. Whatever. I don't care. But the more people know, the more chances there are that someone will spill that I'm there, and then everything will go to hell." Cloud frowned. Why the hell he even had to go back to that shithole, he didn't know. Fuck.

"Fine. I have no problem with lying for you. None at all." Which was the absolute truth. Sephiroth's idea of morals was slightly different from other people's. If it was for Cloud, he'd lie to everybody. Hell, he'd already killed for him, and would do it again at the drop of a hat, if necessary. He didn't peer into the feeling any deeper than that, though.

Cloud sighed deeply. "Change of subject. I've … I've got something to tell you, something that Ravien said."

Sephiroth frowned. "Go on."

Cloud told him, haltingly, everything that Ravien had said. All the slanderous things about Sephiroth not really being human … Project S … the ShinRa Mansion … everything. Cloud kept his arms tightly around his lover, rubbing his cheek against the solid muscular chest, glancing up from time to time to note the stony look on that beautiful face. "So … since we're going there … I just thought you might want to know," he finished, lamely he thought. He squeezed the older man tight.

Slowly, Sephiroth nodded. "I see. And the supposed evidence lies below the mansion." He was quiet for a moment, his hand soft on Cloud's hair. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look. I mean, I _was_ 'raised' in the ShinRa labs … but that's just because my parents died, and they used to work there. At least … that's what I was told. And the mako experiments … maybe that's what this is all about." He stared at nothing, petting Cloud's head, his face expressionless.

"But mako has been proven to be safe for people," Cloud said. "We've been enhancing with it for ages, right?"

"Right," Sephiroth said softly.

"I bet it's nothing. He just wanted to turn me away from you, so he made up a bunch of shit like this," Cloud said, his tone angry. "Don't let it bother you, all right?"

"No worries. But I'll still check it out. We don't need classified papers of _any_ kind floating around where any civilian can find them," Sephiroth said, bending his neck a bit to kiss the top of Cloud's head.

Cloud wriggled his buttcheeks against Sephiroth's lap, pretending to be making himself more comfortable. "This seat is kinda lumpy," he grouched, hiding his smile.

"It's going to get lumpier if you keep that up," Sephiroth said, humor warming his voice.

"Promise?" Cloud breathed, lifting his face up for a kiss.

"Ohh yeah." And it did. Real quick-like. In moments Cloud found himself down on his knees, Sephiroth's leather pants open, a hot hard cock in his hands. He looked at it, admiring the color and texture. It flexed in his hand so he stole a quick glance at its owner. "You just gonna look at it?" said owner growled hoarsely, with a crooked smile.

"Oh no way," Cloud whispered, and planted a luscious kiss right on the head, getting into it and sliding his lips all over it, slipping out his tongue (where Sephiroth could see) and licking up all the pre-cum … putting on one hell of a show … and it was working, judging by the intake of breath he heard above. "Mmm … you taste so good," he said, licking and sucking.

"Cloud …"

"Nn … yes?" Angelic blued eyes gazed up at him, lips shining with pre-seminal fluid, cheeks blushing red. Sephiroth's cock flexed again on its own, earning it another heartfelt kiss.

Sephiroth looked down at the vision in his lap. His heart did something funny then, a sort of pause/leap/_thadump_ thing that had him sitting straight up, looking fairly startled. But he recovered quickly. Cloud was licking a hot wet trail down the underside of his cock, looking up at him from half-closed blued eyes. Fuck he was adorable. "Let's go to bed," Sephiroth said, and bent down to capture hot moist lips in a searing kiss.

tbc

**End Chapter 29. **

**I'm sure everyone who has played Final Fantasy VII or read a good synopsis knows where we're heading now. Stick with me … it's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

**Thanks for your continued support, everyone, especially those who review or PM me after every chapter. I greatly appreciate it! XD**

**More soon! **

**Ahvienda**


	30. Chapter 30 Let the Game Begin, Pt 1

**Chapter 30 – Let the Game Begin, Pt. 1**

**Warnings: Angst, angst, angst. Forgive the almost-absence of sex. Of course the foul language and adult situations continue.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. Some of the information in the story from here on (until I say different) is taken from a synopsis I found online (the footnote will give specifics). This was just easier than me having to type up all the game doings! (Sorry for having a case of the lazies.) The borrowed sections are in italics.**

**Please enjoy. The end approacheth, but not quite yet.**

Instead of heading straight for bed, Sephiroth led Cloud to the bathroom, which was large and very well tricked-out. Everything was white, with bright silver fixtures. The bathtub was huge, and as he started filling it with water, he turned and undressed his short blond lover. Cloud stood docile, a little smile on his face, and let himself be stripped. Sephiroth was all business, his expressionless face giving away none of his internal dialogue. When Cloud was naked, Seph sat him down on the little square stool next to the tub and checked the water. Then he straightened back up and removed his own clothing, tossing everything into a pile to be delivered to the stewards for cleaning.

The water felt great. Sephiroth washed Cloud's hair and body thoroughly, his hands business-like, as though he was a parent giving his child a bath. Cloud appeared not to notice, still docile as his body was cleaned. Afterward, he leaned back against the tub's edge with a towel on his head, watching through half-closed eyes as Sephiroth washed himself. Then, towel on _his_ head, he joined Cloud at the tub's edge, relaxing in the hot water.

"Hey," Cloud said. "What's this?"

Sephiroth knew exactly what he was talking about. Still, he took his time turning his head to face Cloud. "That's a peace ring," he said softly.

"A … a peace ring?" Cloud eyed the ring on his left middle finger. It appeared to be made of burnished silver, with a small bluish-white stone set in the center. The stone was glowing slightly, pulsing almost, as Cloud looked at it.

"Yeah," Seph said, watching Cloud. "Have you learned what peace rings do, in your classes?"

"I … I don't think we've covered them yet," Cloud said. "When, um … when did I get this?" He dropped his hand back into the water and looked over at Sephiroth's calm face.

"I put it on you when you were sleeping in the ambulance," Sephiroth said. "Right before you woke up." He leaned back again and closed his eyes. Cloud had been suffering from shock at the time, his blue eyes huge in his deathly-white face.

"Ah," Cloud said. A small pause went by while he stared at the white-haired male. Then, "So … what does it do?"

Green eyes opened again and gave Cloud a sideways glance. "It protects against Berserk, Fury, Confusion, and Sadness."

Cloud considered this. Oh.

"Are you ready to take it off?" Sephiroth asked, sliding an arm around the younger man.

"I'm going to have to sooner or later, right?" Cloud said, swallowing hard.

"Well … theoretically no."

"Theoretically," Cloud repeated. He thought about it for a minute, then said, "You … you didn't think I could handle what went on today?"

"Not that you couldn't handle it," Seph said, moving closer still. "More like, I wanted you to be able to pick the time and place for handling it."

"I choose now," Cloud said, and pulled the ring off his finger.

It was amazing, really, the emotions that the ring had been dampening. Sephiroth pulled Cloud into his arms as he took off the ring. When it hit the bottom of the tub with a muffled 'clink', Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth, too, as the emotions related to the events of the previous days came crashing back. His breathing grew labored as he gasped for breath. The kidnapping, the race to Ravien's apartment, the frightening trip out of Midgar in the rented car, Ravien's crazed ramblings about the future he wanted for them … and overlaying it all, the desperate _fear_. That any second, Ravien could freak and kill him … or crash the car and kill them both.

Then … was it really _today_? It seemed so long ago. The race against the helicopter, the mixture of hope and terror when he saw Sephiroth standing in front of the speeding car, the snap of his wrist, that SOUND as Masamune had sliced through the rent-a-car, suffocating as Ravien's hands squeezed his throat … the sight of that steel blade sliding forward out of Ravien's chest. Dead. Ravien was dead. His childhood friend, gone so horribly wrong, what had happened what the fuck and now he was _dead_! Killed by Sephiroth!

Unaware that he was crying hot tears and shaking in the warm bath, Cloud buried his face in Sephiroth's shoulder, hanging on for all he was worth.

"I had to," Sephiroth murmured. "I had to kill him, he was going to kill you otherwise."

Cloud just nodded his head to show he heard.

"But I'm not sorry he's dead." Cold words delivered in a cold tone.

Cloud shivered in reaction. _Kidnapped, almost killed, watched my former best friend die, Sephiroth in danger of being hit by the car, broken arm_ … Cloud's head was still reeling as all the emotions that had accompanied these incidents flooded back after being held at bay by the peace ring. Sephiroth stayed by his side, holding him, a solid presence that radiated serenity and strength. That alone helped more than any words could, Cloud realized.

…

"Come," Sephiroth said, standing and helping Cloud to stand. "The water is cooling, let's get out of here and get to bed." He dried them both off, rubbing Cloud's hair until it was fairly dry, putting his own into a ponytail down his back. He led a silent Cloud to the bed, tucked him inside, then climbed in next to him, wrapping him up in the safety of strong arms and warm fluffy blankets. "Cloud," he said softly.

"Y-yes," Cloud said back, hanging on tight, breathing deeply, still processing his feelings about the day's events.

There was a short pause. Then those arms tightened as he kissed the top of Cloud's head. "Never mind. Don't worry, I've got you." Fingers combed through blond spikes. _I'm ready to answer your confession_, he'd almost said. No. Now was not the time. The last thing Cloud needed was something else tossed into the stew of his emotions.

XXX

The next morning was another story, however. Cloud had managed to sleep after getting his mental house in some kind of order. Although he would never forget the memory of the fear, what he was left with now was a very real regret for Ravien's mental downfall and the actions he'd taken to fulfill his slightly twisted dreams. _What could make someone go off the deep end like that_? Cloud wondered. Although it would take some time, of course, for the memories to fade, when he awoke beside the one he loved – who was _alive and well_ in his arms – he had sent up a prayer to Odin and Shiva. _Please look after Ravien_, he sent to the gods. _He's not a bad person, he just lost his way. _All was relatively well now, and he felt that he could face Ravien's parents with a clear conscience on his own part. And face them he would have to, since they were going to deliver the body to them today. Sadness overwhelmed Cloud at the thought. As a child, he had loved Ravien's folks … and had missed them sorely when he had dropped Ravien as a friend. He could only imagine what they must be thinking now.

Sephiroth awoke to his own internal alarm clock at 6 a.m. sharp. He stirred to wakefulness, his arms tightening around the warm body of his little blond lover. "Mmm," he hummed, pulling the smaller male closer and kissing the top of his head. "Are you awake?" he asked very softly.

"Yeah," Cloud replied. It was so warm, so warm and safe, cuddled up close to the one he loved. "Sephiroth—" he began.

"How are you feeling?" Seph interrupted, with a squeeze of his arms.

"Better, I think," Cloud said. Then he pulled back and looked up into Sephiroth's face. "But don't do that again. Don't just peace ring me without letting me know what's going on." His face flushed with embarrassment as he recalled the blow job he'd started while the ring kept him steady.

"I won't."

"Good." Silence for a moment as both men relaxed in the warmth of arms, legs, and blankets. "Um … about my confession …."

"Yes?"

"Do you, uh … do you feel like answering now? I mean, it's okay if you don't, I understand, things have been kinda crazy and all, but I just wondered—" Cloud's blush had deepened.

"Yesterday and the day before …" Sephiroth began, "When I thought I had lost you, when I thought I would either never see you again or that Santari would kill you … I have never felt anything like the sensations that filled me. Rage, certainly … hatred … but above all that, _fear_." Sephiroth's voice was soft and deep, yet intense. "My hands were shaking. I didn't know how to process what was going on with me. I've never been so concerned about another person's welfare. I have never valued another person so much that I was _afraid_ I would have to live on without that person. Is that love? If it is, then yes … I love you."

Cloud was silent. "You … you've never loved anyone before?" His heart was cramping in his chest.

Softly – "I don't think so. No."

Stricken with sadness for this big strong man, Cloud's arms tightened their hold around his waist. Even people who have never had a real lover could at least say that they loved their parents … or their siblings … other relatives … or a favorite teacher. Somebody! To state that he'd never loved anyone at all … Cloud's heart constricted with emotion. _I'll make up for all those loveless years_, he thought. _I'll shower him with love every day of our lives_. His voice was husky when he said, "Then I'll take that as a yes." He looked up into glowing green eyes and forced a smile, his own blue eyes shining with emotion. "I love you."

"Mmm," Sephiroth hummed, and kissed him.

Cloud kissed him back with trembling lips, trying with all his might to pour his love into Sephiroth's mouth, deep soul kisses that connected their hearts with a glowing red string. "I love you," he murmured over and over, ignoring the stirrings in his groin. "I love you."

XXX

In Midgar, Zack Fair got up from the futon where he'd spent the night on the floor of Aeris' bedroom. He changed from the ridiculously small pajamas he'd borrowed from Elmyra (Aeris' adoptive mother), quickly brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair. He had about 40 minutes left to get to the airfield and board the _Black Mage's Bane_ for the flight to Junon.

The previous evening, after getting the go-ahead from Kunsel, Zack had come back to Aeris' house in Sector 7. He'd been alarmed at the changes in the pretty young girl … dark circles ringed her eyes, and she appeared to have lost weight. He and Elmyra had exchanged glances. What could he do? She wouldn't talk about whatever it was that was bothering her, not to him nor to Elmyra, the older woman had admitted. In the end he just encouraged her to eat and had been the 'entertainment' of the evening, trying with all his might to coax smiles from her, to ease her troubled mind, to take her thoughts away from her worries.

Now he looked down at her, where she lay sleeping fitfully in the big bed near the window. She was so beautiful, his Aeris, with her large soulful eyes and her long reddish-brown hair. He liked the way she dressed so feminine and pretty, too. He smiled down at her and placed his large hand on her left cheek. She stirred, murmuring. He leaned in closer so that he could hear. "What is it, baby?" he asked softly.

"Nn … Z—Zack … no … no, Zack please no …."

Goose bumps raced up Zack's spine. What the hell?

"Seph .. irossu … no … don't … Cloud! … No! … F-from the sky!" She began to shake her head back and forth as the dream (?) intensified. "The planet … pain … no … nn … Jen .. o … va-a-a …." Aeris was shaking now, her face constricted as if she was in great pain.

Zack gathered up the stricken young woman and held her in his arms, kissing her forehead and murmuring to her, calming her. She didn't wake up, but she did calm considerably and didn't say anything else. Finally she slept serenely, her face untroubled. Zack laid her back down and covered her up, stroking her hair. What had that been all about? He looked down at her, thinking, until he absolutely _had_ to go. "I love you, Aeris," he whispered.

When he came downstairs, Elmyra was waiting with a go-cup of hot coffee and some breakfast onigiri. He thanked her profusely and asked her to contact him if anything happened with Aeris. The older woman smiled sadly and agreed. Zack stayed as long as he could. But in the end, duty called, and he had to answer.

XXX

The _Black Mage's Bane_ had landed on time. There was a chill in the air this morning. A cold wind blew down out of the north, that tugged at their clothing and blew bits of trash across the landing field. Zack, Genesis, and Angeal came down the ramp to see Cloud, Reno, and Sephiroth waiting below. "Jesus Christ, Cloud! I'm so glad to see that yer okay!" Zack shouted, grabbing Cloud up in one of his trademark hugs, squeezing the smaller male tight.

"Yeah, m'fine," Cloud said. "Glad you're here, though." He looked up at his tall, black-haired friend. Although Zack seemed a little more subdued than usual, he still radiated that strength and goodwill, just like always.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," Zack said, even as a cloud seemed to pass over his face. But it immediately cleared. "Yo, Reno," he said to the yawning redhead. "'Sup?"

"Quiet please. Reno is still sleeping," Reno said grumpily.

"Jeesh, fine," Zack returned. "Can I leave a message?" He grinned impishly.

_Whack_! His answer was a smack across the back of his head as Reno walked unsteadily up the ramp.

Sephiroth was talking quietly with Angeal and Genesis, getting them caught up on what had happened. The previous days' events wouldn't end up on any evening news, the ShinRa Electric Power Company, via the Turks, would see to that. Genesis was laughing quietly at the description of the car-cutting when Cloud turned his attention away from Zack to listen in. When the group noticed his attention, all laughing ceased.

"Well, we're ready to head for Nibelheim whenever you are," Angeal was saying. "The cook's body is ready to be turned over to his parents, and we've got our leads on Hollander to follow up when we get there." He gestured to some Infantry men nearby, who began loading some waiting gear onto the _Bane_.

"All right, then," Sephiroth said. "Let's go." He turned to the waiting deck officer, offered his thanks for the stopover, and shortly they were all ready to board. They walked up the ramp and onto the main upper deck of the large airship. Deckhands scrambled to pull in the mooring lines as the huge rotor engines cranked up. Within ten minutes, they were aloft and turning to cross the ocean for the Western Continent.

…

"It'll take us about 6 hours to get across the ocean," Genesis said as they all gathered in the large conference room below decks. "We haven't heard any new information about Hollander, but did get a confirmation on that sighting of his airship. Last seen in the Nibelheim area. So we'll assume he went there, for whatever reason."

"There's a reactor in Nibelheim, on Mt. Nibel," Sephiroth reminded them.

"Yeah," Angeal said. "We've hired a local to guide us around the area … apparently getting to the reactor isn't as easy as setting down the _Bane_ right next to it and goin' on in. It's a mountainous area, y'know, so according to our guide we have to land outside of town, drive in, and then our guide will lead us up the mountain pass to the reactor."

"Using a guide also gives us someone we can question about the local area, has anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary, things like that," Sephiroth added … since he of course knew the way to the reactor. He'd had to inspect the damn thing before.

"You think Hollander is at – or using – the reactor?" Cloud asked, listening closely to the conversation.

"Can't think what other reason he'd have for going there," Genesis said.

Cloud and Sephiroth exchanged a look, but didn't offer up any information about the ShinRa mansion. It couldn't have anything to do with Hollander and his experiments, could it? Well, they were apparently going to find out.

"Cloud, you're a Nibelheim local, but since you want to keep your presence … uh … low-key, we'll just keep our talks in private and use the guide for any public information. If you want to visit your family, do it after dark and remind them that you are here under cover, so to speak. Sound good?" Angeal said.

"So … I won't be involved in taking Ra—um, Santari's body to his parents?"

"Do you _want_ to be involved?" Genesis asked, looking at Cloud with a surprised expression.

"Not really."

"Then go with what Ang said, idiot," Gen grouched, only half-serious.

"Ah! Food's here!" Reno said, jumping up to hold the door open so the steward could wheel in his cart. The man began placing covered trays on the oval-shaped conference table, and when he finished, began removing the covers. A huge roast ham, mountains of candied yams, mashed potatoes, green beans … then there were things like miso soup, roast duck, spring rolls, plain white rice, and bread. Cloud caught a whiff of the ham and his face immediately turned green.

"Uh," he said, or rather – gurgled. "I'm not hungry … you guys go ahead …." He sprang to his feet and speed-walked out the door, heading for the upper deck. Our poor Cloud would spend the rest of the trip on crackers and water, trying his damnedest not to puke. Now, he hung his head over the side of the ship's railing and swallowed over and over, trying not to notice the heaving waves below. Motion-sickness sucked.

XXX

The airship landed outside of Niebelheim at about 5 p.m. local time, just as the sun was going behind the mountains that practically ringed the small village. Everyone loaded up into a couple personnel carriers, with Cloud in the back of one like a regular infantryman, helmet in place. As the trucks trundled up the pass toward the town, his already-cramping stomach lurched with each bump in the road. Ugh, riding in cars or trucks was the worst. Under the helmet's visor he was green-faced and miserable. He didn't speak much at all, and hung back when the caravan stopped to take on some monsters that attacked the vehicles. The others took care of the threat in no time … Sephiroth especially was amazing to watch, taking out the critters with one hit from that amazing sword. Even while struggling to hold down the meager contents of his stomach, Cloud was open-mouthed with admiration.

The personnel carriers were parked outside the village gates, to keep the disruption to a minimum, and everyone got out, stretched, and walked on into the village.

Sephiroth turned halfway around and said, "So … how does it feel to be home?"

Cloud didn't respond, just shook his head.

"Still … better than me. I don't have a home town." His face was serene as he said these words, though they sounded wrenching to Cloud's ears. He wanted to throw his arms around the taller man and hug him silly. But now they were entering the town square. Cloud looked around … nothing had changed. The well still had its spot of prominence in the center of the square. The quaint buildings ringed that square, shoulder to shoulder, the ever-present mountains looming beyond them. Cloud's house was across the way from the entrance, beyond the well. He squinted in that direction but didn't see his mother. The house looked the same.

"The Inn's over here on the left," Sephiroth said. "Let's go get checked in, then we'll contact our guide and get tomorrow's schedule laid out." Everyone was in agreement with this plan, so off to the Inn they went, Cloud bringing up the rear, keeping his head down and his silence complete.

…

Imagine Cloud's stunned surprise when the guide turned out to be Tifa Lockhart! But there she was, with her long dark brown hair and her big brown eyes … still as pretty as ever. Cloud remembered half-fantasizing about those amazing breasts and was very glad he still had his helmet on. She was just as perky as ever, in every definition of the word!

"So tomorrow, we'll set out early and head for the reactor," Tifa was saying to the group in the Inn's small bar. "There's been some trouble with monsters near the reactor, and Mr. Yeezik came back from hunting on Mt. Nibel the other day and said that one of the towers wasn't venting anymore … so I think something's broken up there, too. We were about to contact ShinRa when your request for rooms and a guide came through." She stood up. "See you all in the morning then? 8:00 sound okay?"

"That's fine, Ms. Lockhart. We'll see ya then," Zack replied, getting to his feet and smiling. He walked her to the door, then came back with a hand over his heart. "Jesus Christ … if I wasn't already taken by the most wonderful girl in the world, I might have had to make a try for that one. She's a looker! And those tits! Daaaamn!"

As the only straight male in the group, Zack's comment was met with silence, until Cloud said, "She's really nice. I mean, she was one of the few people I liked."

Sephiroth cleared his throat during the silence that followed. Zack looked only slightly abashed and sat down next to Cloud, knocking his knuckles against the helmet lightly. "Just kiddin', Cloudy," he whispered. "You know I'm a one-woman man." He grinned. Cloud smiled weakly in return. His stomach was still somewhat upset from the day's flying and driving.

"Zack and I will take a look at the tower vent while you and Genesis check the place for signs of Hollander," Sephiroth said to Angeal. "Might as well fix the fucking thing while we're here."

Everyone agreed, then separated to head for their rooms. Tomorrow would be a busy day. Cloud and Sephiroth bunked in together, and spent a nearly-sleepless night wrapped in each other's arms, neither one cluing in to the fact that the other was also awake most of the night. Cloud worried about his mother, about anyone finding out about him, and about what might happen the next day. Sephiroth was hampered by nightmares, the like of which he hadn't experienced since he was a child. Of a faceless mother who called out to him, over and over, her dulcet tones ringing in his ears.

…

The next day, the SOLDIERs and Cloud gathered in front of the Inn in order to meet Tifa and "_head out of town to investigate a broken section of the Mt. Nibel Reactor. Cloud is too ashamed to show his face to his hometown, and thus keeps his helmet on when they meet with Tifa, their guide. When a picture is taken of the party before heading out, Cloud stays out of it. He talks to Zack about being embarrassed about going back to his home and his family, but does not say why._"*

"_The group makes its way to the Reactor and Sephiroth manages to fix it. However, while inside, he finds the hideous by-products of Hojo's experiments: deformed monsters, inside pods, that once were human. To further draw Sephiroth's attention is a large sealed door, inscribed with the name Sephiroth had come to associate with the mother he had never met: Jenova. Sephiroth begins to wonder if he is no different than these monsters, and …" _he remembers the information that Genesis and Angeal had discovered in Banora about human experimentation and cloning … using mako in the process … information which appears to somewhat confirm his suspicions._ "__Zack is disbelieving at first, but when one of the mutated humans falls out of a pod he also begins to be concerned. The party returns to Nibelheim."*_

…

Cloud had supper in his room, alone. Sephiroth had been very quiet the whole way back from the reactor, and when the time came to eat, he decided to stay downstairs in the Inn's public areas to eat with the others and talk strategy about the search for Hollander. Cloud, tired of wearing his helmet and wanting to take it off to eat, elected to have a tray sent up. He sat in the room, looking out the window at the mountains, wondering what it would feel like to go back 'home' and see his mother. He really did want to see her, but he was sure the subject of Ravien's death would come up and he wasn't looking forward to answering questions about _that_.

Sephiroth came in the door as Cloud was finishing up his dessert. He walked over and joined Cloud on the window seat, taking off his shoulder pads and the leather coat, laying them both aside. "Long day," he said after a while.

"Yes," Cloud answered, laying down his fork. He wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"Are you going to go visit your mother tonight?" Sephiroth was idly stroking Cloud's thigh, taking his turn looking out the window at the mountains.

"Yes … later on, when it's dark … when no-one's around," Cloud said, looking at that handsome face. His 'bangs' had grown out somewhat … now they fell to almost his collar bones, whereas when Cloud had first met him, they'd only been roughly jaw-length.

"So until then, it's you and I, alone in this big room?" Sephiroth turned his head and looked down into startling blue eyes. Although it might not be entirely proper, he felt compelled to touch Cloud. His mind had been in turmoil all day – probably residual from those nightmares – and he wanted to re-establish his ties to Cloud. Or something like that.

Cloud, apparently, felt the same way. Instead of answering, he put the tray aside and then straddled Sephiroth's lap. He lifted his face for the kisses he knew were coming his way as his arms slid into place around the older man's neck. "Sephiroth," he sighed in a break between kisses.

"Cloud," that deep sensuous voice replied, "I love you."

Cloud's heart seemed to stop, then it leapt in his chest and began pounding. Warmth flooded his chest, a smile broke over his face, and tears sprang into his eyes. "Gods … I love you too," he whispered. "So much."

"Mine." Sephiroth repeated their private mantra. "But all the way now."

"Yes," Cloud said, tears shining in his eyes. "Say we'll be together forever," he said. "Say it, or I can't relax." That feeling of foreboding was back … of a future together that was far too short. Of happiness out of reach. He was suddenly scared. Goose bumps raced up his back and he clutched Sephiroth with desperate strength.

"I promise. You and me. Forever." Kisses, long sweet and tender. Murmured words, soft touches, whispered promises. The sex that followed was slow, sweet and gentle. Tears streaked Cloud's face, tears of happiness as he felt their _souls_ connecting. He fell asleep later with a smile on his face.

Sephiroth looked down at the boy-man as he slept, playing with one of the long blond spikes. Together forever, eh? He almost smiled. Just like Cloud to demand something like that. Well … he'd let the boy have a nap since he was going to visit his mother later on. But Sephiroth had some exploring to do, some research. He was going to go down into the ShinRa mansion basement and check on the things Santari had said to Cloud.

Extricating himself from Cloud's arms, he put a blanket over the blond and put his uniform back on. He scratched a swift note on the inn's stationery and left it on the food tray. Then he picked up Masamune, looked at Cloud from the doorway for a moment. There was … was there something he still needed to do? He felt strange for a second or two, as though there was some _ending_ happening and he was unable to recognize it. He frowned, staring at the place where Cloud's blond spikes stuck up from the blanket. Feeling uneasy, he walked back over to Cloud and stroked his cheek with one gloved hand, leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Then he straightened up, walked out the door, and shut it quietly behind him.

XXX

"Cloud!" Allwyn Strife's face shone with shocked, pleased surprise as she pulled her son inside and closed the door. "I'm so happy! So happy to see you! Goodness gracious, look how tanned and muscular you are," she held him out at arm's length. "Come, come … sit down … I've made coffee … come sit by the fire! I'm sure you have so much to tell me!"

And he did. Cloud found that talking to his mother was easier than it had ever been, since he no longer had to keep 'himself' under wraps, damping down his emotions was a thing of the past. "… and I'm learning more and more about magic. It's awesome, Mom, you can't imagine how it feels. I think I like Cure the best, making people better makes me feel better too. But I'm learning how to use the offensive materia, too, 'cause you have to when you're a SOLDIER, you know." He smiled at his Mom, then took a sip of coffee as she oohed and ahhed over his news.

"I remember you saying something about guns … are you done with those?" She sipped her coffee, too.

"Yep. And I'm glad, 'cause I didn't really like'em. But now we're on swords, and Mom … that's for me. I like using them. Yeah, you havta get up close and personal with a sword, but they're elegant, know what I mean? Well, prolly not, but …" they laughed companionably.

The night flew by. They talked about Ravien because they had to, and his mother cried over the little boy she'd known and loved all those years ago … how far they'd come and how sad it was that their friendship ended like it did. They talked about Sephiroth, because Cloud couldn't hold the information in, how he loved him and was loved in return. His Mom cried about that, too, because she was so happy for Cloud. (The Strifes weren't bigoted in any way, shape, or form.) Then she cried again when she put two and two together and realized that Cloud's lover had had to kill his former best friend. How sad the world was sometimes. People had to do awful things sometimes, she said, whether they wanted to or not. [A/N – gawd!]

She brought him up-to-date on all the goings-on at home. It was a good visit. When it was time for Cloud to leave, he hugged his mother tight and kissed her. She cried and wished him well. "Don't forget to call me, you hear? I'm still your mother, don't forget about a lil' ol' lady waiting for you here in Nibelheim."

"What little old lady?" Cloud asked, a twinkle in his eyes as he mouthed the old joke. But he promised, and hugged her again before putting his helmet back on and fading into the chilly night.

When he got back to the Inn, Sephiroth was still gone. At first he was worried, but then figured that Sephiroth could take care of himself and knew how much sleep he'd need to finish this job. Cloud went to bed and slept like a baby. For probably one of the last times in his life.

XXX

Sephiroth paced back and forth in the library hidden beyond the lab down in the basement of the ShinRa mansion. Ledgers and books lined the walls in the circular library, a large desk stood in the center of the room. A long hallway led from the outer lab into the library, and this was also lined with books. It had the look of long disuse, dust covered everything, papers were lying on the stone floor. But Sephiroth barely noticed these things. He was totally involved in reading the journal papers he'd located on the shelves.

"'_31 years ago … - Professor Gast while excavating in Mount Nibel, finds Jenova inert in a 2000-year-old geological stratum. He takes Jenova to Nibelheim, where he begins to research her origins and powers. At this point he believes her to be an Ancient/Cetra. ShinRa become very interested in his work and offer him money and assistance to carry on._

'_30 years ago … - The Jenova Project is started. The goal Shinra are aiming for is the creation of humans with the powers of the Ancients. It is not clear if Gast knew of this, but Hojo, the scientist sent by ShinRa to assist the Professor with his experiments, most certainly did. Gast and Hojo start experimenting on Jenova. These experiments are conducted in the basement laboratory of Nibelheim's ShinRa Mansion._

'_A young female scientist called Lucrecia and a young Turk named Vincent Valentine (sent to keep an eye on things) are also present. As the experiments progress, Vincent falls in love with Lucrecia. However, she is in love with Hojo and declines Vincent's proposal of marriage. Lucrecia becomes pregnant by Hojo. Hojo, having no luck using full-grown humans and creatures in his Jenova experiments, decides to use his unborn child instead. He injects Lucrecia and the baby with Jenova cells. Lucrecia becomes very sick and upon delivering the baby, finally becomes altered beyond recovery. Vincent in a rage confronts Hojo. But he is incapacitated by Hojo._

'_At some point Professor Gast left the project, most likely after Hojo began his warped experiments on live people. Realizing he had no way of stopping the ShinRa scientist, he decided to get away before ShinRa decided he was no longer useful._

'_Hojo then stores Jenova in the Nibelheim Reactor and takes his perfect newborn baby son away to Midgar and ShinRa headquarters where he can be raised and observed as he grows. The boy is named Sephiroth and he is never told who his parents are.'"*_

…

As the hours passed, Zack Fair realized that Sephiroth had not returned from the mansion and he became very worried that perhaps something had happened to his friend and commanding officer. Instead of waking Genesis, or Angeal or Cloud, Zack decided to head on up to the mansion on his own and make sure all was well. It had been hours and hours since Seph had disappeared into the mansion. The moon was low in the sky, dawn was only a couple hours off. He thought about Aeris as he walked into the mansion and made his way down into the basement below the huge house.

"_Finally Zack goes to speak to Sephiroth and finds Sephiroth a changed man. Sephiroth has discovered Gast's notes he made at Icicle Lodge about the Ancients. He now believes he is descended from the Ancients and regards normal humans as traitors who abandoned the Cetra to a terrible disaster. However he does not seem to accept Jenova is the cause of that disaster. He rants and raves at Zack before leaving quickly to see Jenova whom he refers to as 'Mother'._

"_Zack follows him outside and sees the whole village in flames. Many people are dead or dying … nearby, Cloud tends to his dying mother. Sephiroth heads for the reactor with several townsfolk in hot pursuit. Tifa and Zack_

_chase after him."*_

Cloud looked up, tears once again pouring down his cheeks, but this time for an entirely different reason. That … that had been _Sephiroth_! It couldn't be but it _was_! He'd used Fire 3 to torch the entire village of Nibelheim, it was in flames all around him and his mother … his mother was _dead_! Her friends and neighbors, dead! Cloud screamed out his despair and sadness, his disbelief, the wounding his soul was taking, it was too much! There had to be some explanation! Sephiroth … he'd been stricken with Berserker, he was Confused, he'd been brainwashed, it had to be something! The man Cloud loved, the man who loved Cloud – he would never kill innocents and set Cloud's hometown on fire!

Cloud huddled over the body of his mother, hanging onto her, wailing and coughing as the smoke from the burning village swirled around him. He'd seen Sephiroth, he'd _seen him_! Preternaturally calm, turning away from the burning town, walking through the flames toward the path that led to the reactor. What was he doing?! Where was he going?! Didn't he see Cloud there? Wasn't he worried that Cloud might not be okay!? Where were Genesis and Angeal?

Still crying, Cloud leapt to his feet after kissing his mother's cheek for the last time. He laid his jacket over his mother's face. "I love you Mom!" he shouted, voice breaking, over the sound of the conflagration. Then he ran as fast as he could out of the village, going the same way Tifa and Zack had when they'd chased after Sephiroth.

…

Cloud's anxiety amped up higher and higher after he entered the reactor. He was gasping for breath, desperation livid on his face. He ran as fast as he possibly could, climbing ladders and balancing along cables 'til he found himself on the catwalk that would take him in to … who was that up ahead? Tifa. That was her, kneeling over … a body! Was it Zack? No, for her heard her say, "Papa!" as he stopped in disbelief. Was that Masamune lying on the floor near Tifa's dad? Cloud's brain wrenched as he stood there, frozen, his fingers clenched in white-knuckled fists.

Then Tifa shouted, "Sephiroth!? Did Sephiroth do this to you?!"

She screamed, "Sephiroth … SOLDIER … Mako reactors … ShinRa … I hate them all!" As Cloud hesitated, she sprang to her feet, picked up Masamune in both hands and darted away into the heart of the reactor as fast as she could.

Cloud forced himself to move again. He stopped and checked Tifa's father, face down on the floor. No life signs, he was gone. He discovered his hands were shaking, that his heart was clenched in dread. He didn't want to go into the reactor. He wanted to wake up and find out that all of this was a dream. With his hopes dying one by one, Cloud Strife bit his lip and followed Tifa Lockhart's footsteps into the heart of the Mt. Nibel reactor.

…

Cloud heard something. Up ahead. A voice, calling out. "Mother, I'm here to see you. Please open this door." Was … was that _Sephiroth_? It … it kind-of sounded like him but it didn't. He ran faster. Now another voice rang out, instantly recognizable as Tifa, "How could you do that to Papa and all the townspeople?!" Her despair and rage echoed loudly in the huge chamber.

Cloud burst into the chamber just in time to see Zack finish a dash up a flight of metal stairs, where an open door led further into the reactor. But there … lying head-down on the stairs … it was Tifa! Reeling, Cloud ran up the stairs to her still body, feeling for life signs he found that she was, indeed, still alive. He carefully picked her up and moved her off to the side where she'd be safe if …. He didn't want to finish that sentence. He couldn't! Her eyelids fluttered. "Cloud? Is that you?"

"T-Tifa," he stammered, his voice hoarse. But she fainted dead away. Her wound was horrible. How many times had he seen wounds like this, made by that famous sword? This couldn't be happening! He had to stop it! Hurrying back to the stairs and bemoaning his own lack of a weapon, he climbed the staircase.

Through the door … up ahead … a long, thick red cable came up from a hole in the floor, leading from the heart of the reactor (Cloud could smell the Mako) into a winged … statue or doll, up above. Sephiroth stood, facing away from him, arms outstretched. "Mother," Cloud heard him say. "Let's take back the Planet together. I … I had an epiphany. Let's go to the Promised Land. Mother."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud heard Zack shout, his pain and horror and disbelief all-too-evident in his hoarse voice. "Why did you kill the townspeople?! Why did you hurt Tifa?! Answer me! Sephiroth!" To his terror, Cloud heard his beloved Sephiroth begin to _laugh_.

But the tall white-haired man did not deign to answer Zack's questions. "Mother … they're here again," he said, his voice ringing with dark humor. He continued talking to the winged statue in front of him. "You should have ruled this Planet. You were stronger, smarter …. But then _they_ came. Those inferior dullards. They came and took this Planet away from you. But don't be sad, Mother. _I am with you now_." Before Zack _or_ Cloud could make another move or say another word, Sephiroth reached up, grabbed hold of the 'doll' in front of him, and pulled it away from its moorings, sparks flying. He tossed it away … and stood still, staring at what was revealed behind it. "We meet at last … Mother."

And there she was … suspended in liquid inside a tall glass container, held in place by cables and wires, armless, merely a head and torso, kept alive (!?) all these years by Hojo's machines. Her hair, so much like Sephiroth's, floated in a cloud around her face. One eye glowed brightly as it stared out at nothing. Cloud bit back the bile that rose in his throat as he watched Zack run up behind Sephiroth, holding his Buster sword out in front of him. "Sephiroth!" he shouted, filled to the brim with pain. "Have … have you lost your mind?! Sephiroth!" he begged for recognition, his heart beating like it was about to burst out of his chest.

The other man ignored him. "Sephiroth! I … I trusted you!" Cloud's heart felt like it was dying in his chest. But the tall man stood there in front of his 'mother', arms out, touching the container in which she hung, ignoring Zack's threatening form behind him.

"No … " Zack panted, "You're not the Sephiroth I once knew!" Tears threatened to blind Cloud as he stood there. Sephiroth was mad, he had killed the townspeople, he'd hurt Tifa – probably tried to kill her! He had to stop him! Wound him, stop him, bring him down until they could get him some help, some medical care, something! Hurry hurry!

But Zack had come to a similar conclusion. He ran up the cable, leveled the Buster sword, and ran Sephiroth through with it. The point came out the other side and cracked the glass that contained the monster, Jenova. Cloud, aghast as he watched, feeling his sanity shake, almost fell to the floor as Zack pulled the sword back out. Gasping, fresh tears poured down Cloud's cheeks. "Sephiroth," he moaned, blackness hovering around the edges of his vision. "Sephiroth."

The white-haired man went down to his knees, one hand on the glass container, gasping, blood pouring down his side. Cloud couldn't watch, he was in a half-faint, he stumbled away … then turned and practically fell down the stairs when he heard Tifa moan softly from outside the door. His knees failed him and he fell to the side, gasping for breath and clutching his chest. Sephiroth. Sephiroth. Something was happening behind him but he couldn't look, he couldn't! _Sephiroth_! He lurched back to his feet and stumbled down the stairs to Tifa. He knelt down next to her and checked her again, finding her still alive. Psyche pushed to the limit, he couldn't be blamed for not hearing the approaching footsteps. But the voice brought him back to his senses, and he stared up into that furious, beautiful face. Those eyes that stared at him, filled with cold fury. "How dare you," Sephiroth said, his voice livid with hatred. With _hatred_!

"Cloud …" Behind Sephiroth, pulling himself through the door, hideous wound on his side … it was Zack! "Cloud … finish Sephiroth off. You … you have to! He's … he's gone … insa—" his head dropped back onto the flooring with a muffled groan. Zack! What? He … oh my gods. No. No!

Cloud's mind broke. It was that simple. For the rest of his life, he would never be entirely sure what happened after that point. But we know. He grabbed up Zack's sword and leaped at Sephiroth, shouting his name, with all his love and all his pain as the syllables tore at his throat. He raised the Buster sword high and swung it desperately at the older man. Sephiroth blocked it, knocking Cloud to the side. Holding the head of his Mother under his arm, Sephiroth approached Cloud, frowning but calm, and ran him through with Masamune, spearing him like a fish. He one-handedly lifted Cloud on the sword, holding him high. "Don't test me," he growled, as though he was talking to a stranger. Or an animal. An insect.

Cloud grabbed onto the blade where it protruded from his body. His feet touched the floor again. Filled with an unknown strength, he used the long sword as a lever.

"No … impossible!" Sephiroth shouted.

Cloud hurled him against the machinery, sparks shattering the dimly-lit interior of the reactor. Sephiroth, still gripping Jenova's head, hung there for a moment, outlined by the electricity … and then fell, fell silently down into the very heart of the mako reactor, deep down into the upwelling Lifestream that flowed through the bottom of Mt. Nibel.

XXX

Years pass. Five to be exact. Five years wherein Hojo has had the chance to work his experiments on the survivors of the Nibelheim conflagration. Five years after the death of his most successful experiment, his own son … so he works with all his mad skill (and Hollander's notes) to create clones of Sephiroth. He is only marginally successful.

XXX

He almost caught him this time. He hit the bank of machinery, then started to fall, and when he stretched out his arms to catch him, a strand of long silky hair fluttered lightly against his fingers. It was the closest he'd ever come to catching the falling man. He could never see his face, though. All the times he'd had the dream, had relived what happened, he just couldn't see that face. It was weird, really. And sometimes, his own hair was blond, sometimes it was black. Strange. Like the scratching sound he heard sometimes. What was that? Wait. There. He could hear it again.

Glowing blue eyes opened.

…

Far away from Midgar, two figures emerged from the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim. The black-haired one shaded his eyes from the sun as he helped the blond to stand. Stumbling, weak, with Cloud only half-conscious, Zack Fair hitchhiked a ride for the two of them, trying to get back to Midgar … and Aeris. Little did he know that the alarm had already gone out. They almost made it, due to the kindness of others on the road, but in the end he was caught by ShinRa soldiers and gunned down, within sight of the city. Cloud Strife, considered too far gone and too unimportant to be worried about, was left for dead at the side of the road, Zack's Buster sword beside him.

In Sector 7, a young woman cried as yet another of her nightmares came true. At least, now that Zack was in the Lifestream, she could hear him and speak to him. Her beloved. She told him what she knew – about Sephiroth, about Cloud – and he told her what she must do now. It was very, very frightening. But the Planet agreed. So she planted flowers inside the old church at the edge of Sector 7 and waited. Waited for the day to arrive.

XXX

[A/N – as I'm sure those of you who played FFVII know, here is where the game really begins. I'm not going to go into crazy detail, but for those who haven't played, I will be including a very VERY brief run-down of the events in Final Fantasy VII. "Running Away" will pick up again after that. So if you want or need to take advantage of a synopsis, Chapter 31 will begin with that.]

**End Chapter 30**

**Thank you for reading. Chapter 31 coming soon!**

***This Chapter's synoptic events taken from "Final Fantasy VII Plot Analysis" posted by IGN Walkthroughs on Game-Nav. ( ) Author: Sophie Cheshire. **

**Ahvienda **


	31. Chapter 31 Let the Game Begin, Pt 2

**Chapter 31 – Let the Game Begin, Pt 2**

**Warnings: Language, Mild violence, allusions to yaoi sex**

**Once again, all the FFVII synopsis stuff is taken from the totally excellent plot analysis by Sophie Cheshire on IGN Walkthroughs. All the synopsis portions are in italics and marked with * . So … for those who haven't the foggiest idea what-all happens in FFVII … here you go. Briefly, but completely. **

**We'll recap and then launch into it. A little Christmas present for you all. **

_*Final Fantasy VII has a hugely complicated plot, and a full understanding of the events of the game really requires more than one play through. As this is a game with 60+ hours of gaming generally required to complete it, many people have not had the patience to do this. It is for these people that I have attempted to clarify the games plot in a step-by-step story._

(A/N: Yours truly, Ahvienda, has indeed played FFVII more than once. I still think, after all these years, it's the most compelling video game I've ever played. To _fully_ complete the game (with all the side missions and stories) takes roughly 90 hours. It's absolutely amazing, and still holds up well after all this time. Highly, _highly_ recommended.)

_*- In the immediate aftermath of the burning of Nibelheim, Zangan (Tifa's tutor) arrives at the reactor and takes the wounded Tifa to Midgar. Here she sets up a bar called "Seventh Heaven" in the sector 7 slums when she has recovered._

_- Cloud, Zack and the surviving residents of Nibelheim are gathered up and used by Hojo to create clones of Sephiroth now that they believe the original is dead._

_- Far from dead, Sephiroth washes through the Life stream until he ends up at the Great Northern Crater. Having assimilated the knowledge of the Ancients while in there he begins to formulate a plan to turn himself into a God. This involves summoning a Meteor to cause a big enough wound on the planet's surface to make the Life stream rush to one place, where he can absorb it all. Over the next 5 years he experiments with controlling the Sephiroth clones remotely and projecting himself psychically. His physical body however remains in the Great Northern Crater for the duration of the game._

_- Shinra cover up the incident at Nibelheim and repopulate the town with Shinra staff. Experiments carry on at the Mansion, but Jenova is moved to Shinra Headquarters (now minus her head), for safekeeping. After the cloning_

_project proves to be a failure, Hojo moves back to Midgar permanently and carries on research there._

_- At some time close to the present day, Zack and Cloud escape the Shinra Mansion. Cloud is nearly catatonic from Mako and Jenova treatments. Zack dresses him in a spare SOLDIER uniform and they manage to get to the mountains near Midgar before Shinra catches up with them. On their journeys Zack tells Cloud all about his life in SOLDIER and what happened when he was alone with Sephiroth. Cloud is still too confused and messed up to respond, but Zack takes care of him._

_When Shinra find them Zack is shot dead. Cloud is left alive, as he is considered no threat. However Cloud manages to pick up Zack's sword and make it to Sector 7 railway station in Midgar where Tifa finds him still confused. __**As he gets better Cloud's mind takes Zack's experiences and mixes them with his own**__. _(**A/N**: This is a key point in the story. In the game, you don't get to figure this out until you're about ¾ of the way through. Effectively, Cloud kinda knows who he is and will respond to the name "Cloud", but he's got his past mixed up with Zack's.)

_Remembering Zack's idea that they become mercenaries, that's what he tells Tifa he is now and she decides to hire him to help AVALANCHE blow up the Mako reactors. It is here that the actual game begins..._

**A/N**: Cloud helps take out one of Midgar's reactors with the members of Avalanche, still functioning as a mercenary. They then return to Seventh Heaven where they meet up with Tifa. Along the way, Cloud meets Aeris but doesn't recognize her, although he is mysteriously drawn to her.

Another mission is planned and this time Tifa accompanies the rest of Avalanche to accomplish the destruction of another reactor. They eventually do but Cloud falls when a ShinRa weapon takes out the walkway he's on. He falls down into the ruined Sector 7 and lands in Aeris' church … he does not recognize her from "before" but is strangely drawn to her.

Cloud suffers from flashbacks and blackouts wherein a voice speaks to him in his head. The Turks are against him now, since he's taken up with Avalanche, so Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng are all enemies at this point. Rufus plots to take over ShinRa from his useless father, and eventually does so. He, too, is Cloud's enemy, since Avalanche's main desire is to stop the ShinRa reactors from sucking all the mako from The Planet.

When the group is captured by ShinRa and locked up, Aeris (who has gotten dragged into all this)*_reflects on the Promised Land and tells Tifa that she can hear voices from the planet and her mother sometimes, but she herself doesn't know where the Promised Land is. After that they go to sleep. When they awake their doors are unlocked and all the guards dead. They follow a trail of blood and find Jenova is missing from the pod she was in. They carry on further and find President Shinra dead with Sephiroth's sword stuck through him. They meet up with a terrified Palmer who says Sephiroth was ranting about not letting "us" (humans) have the Promised Land._

**A/N**: The group leaves Midgar and the game basically becomes three-fold: beating ShinRa, stopping the destruction of The Planet, and finding Sephiroth. All three objectives are tied together. Cloud's blackouts and flashbacks continue and worsen as the group makes its way from continent to continent, following clues, getting stronger, and basically training up for the big finale at the end of the game. To continue:

_*They meet up in the nearby village of Kalm. They get a room and Cloud tells the group his story of the events in Nibelheim five years ago. However at this point in time he is using Zack's memories. The first clue that this Cloud was at Nibelheim all along though can be found in the very first scene. There is an ordinary soldier suffering from motion sickness, Zack/Cloud says he never suffers from it, yet later we find out he does (when he talks to Yuffie on the Airship). Anyway, he basically narrates the story as told in the chronology above. Tifa is quiet while he talks about it. His flashback to seeing his mother is oddly broken up. His flashback ends as he confronts Sephiroth in the Jenova Chamber._

_The group then decides to follow Sephiroth and find out what he is planning to do with Jenova. They set off for the Mythril Mine. After stopping by Chocobo Bill's farm to learn how to catch Chocobos they cross the marshes and find evidence that Sephiroth had been through. A giant serpent, the Midgar Zolom is impaled on a tree. They enter the Mines and meet up with Tseng and Rude and Elena. She lets slip that they are also chasing Sephiroth and they are headed for Junon Harbour. So our heroes head for Junon next._

_At the run-down lower town of Junon they help rescue a girl from a monster called Bottomswell. That night Cloud has a dream where he puzzles over why he did not see Tifa socially during the time he was in Nibelheim. When he awakes he uses the jumping skill of Mr. Dolphin to leap up into the main town of Junon Harbour. Here he disguises himself as a Shinra Soldier and snoops about the town. During his time in Junon, Cloud finds out that Shinra have an Airship prepared, they are using another called the Gelnika, Sephiroth has been seen in Junon but cannot be found and finally that Hojo left a letter of resignation and disappeared from Midgar._

_Cloud boards the boat headed for the other continent and soon discovers everyone else is aboard. But they can't relax long, Sephiroth is loose on board and kills a lot of people. They fight an aspect of Jenova: BIRTH in the hold and actually get a glimpse of Sephiroth. The defeated part of Jenova disappears and they are left pondering further what Sephiroth's plan is. They then disembark at Costa Del Sol. Here they find Hojo sunning himself on the beach, but he refuses to be forthcoming about anything so they leave and head for North Corel. On the way they are told a black-cloaked man has passed that way earlier._

_They reach North Corel, where Barret is given an unfriendly reception by the people of his hometown. The population also speaks of seeing a tattoo on the black clad figure._

**A/N**: The group moves on to the Las Vegas of FFVII – The Gold Saucer.

_*Inside Barret stomps off. Cloud is approached by Dio the complex manager and asked if he knows what "Black materia" is. When Cloud demurs, he says a black-cloaked man had been through earlier asking about it. Wandering around, he is confronted by the bizarre Cait Sith, a small grey cat that rides a giant stuffed moogle. Cait Sith tries to tell his fortune and decides to tag along to see if any of them come true (though actually it's cos he is Reeve...). Then they find murdered employees and hear reports that a man with a gun for an arm has done it. Dio appears and dumps them all down into Corel Prison _because as we all know: Barret has a gun for an arm! They eventually escape through chocobo racing.

_*They cross the desert and make their way round to Cosmo Canyon, where the buggy breaks down. They go into the canyon and Red XIII reveals that this is his home. They meet up with Red XIII's grandfather a man called Bugenhagen who has an Observatory at the top of the Canyon. Red XIII also reveals his real name as Nanaki. As they talk to people at the Canyon they find that this place is a centre for the study of the Planet. Nanaki tells the group that his race was the protector of the canyon. They all then go up to Bugenhagen's Observatory._

_Bugenhagen has a large model of the planet. He tells them that the planet may die soon as he has been hearing its cries of pain getting louder. Bugenhagen explains that everything in the Universe is linked. When a person or any_

_living things dies their body may rot away but their soul returns to the planet. These spirits merge into one, a life-force that covers the planet - this is called the "Lifestream". This Lifestream is full of Spirit Energy that infuses all new life and merges back together when that life is over. It not only makes people, animals and birds but Planets as well, if that Spirit Energy is drained, then the Planet will die. This is why Mako manufacturing is so destructive. The Spirit Energy is extracted from the Lifestream, compressed and turned into Mako. The energy is lost and without it the Planet will crumble and die._

**A/N**: The group returns to Cloud and Tifa's hometown … Nibelheim.

_*When they arrive both Tifa and Cloud are aghast to find the place is unchanged. It should have been ruined or at least shown some signs of the devastation Sephiroth wrecked on the place. They ask around and no one will acknowledge the events of five years ago. They accuse Cloud of lying and saying terrible things. Cloud and Tifa cannot remember who any of these people are. There is even someone living in Cloud's mother's house, but it is not his mother. They find several black-cloaked figures on the outskirts of the town. They are tattooed and speak Sephiroth's name and about becoming one with him. They speak of the "Reunion". They tell him Sephiroth is in the Mansion. So they go inside to look for him._

_Cloud confronts Sephiroth in the laboratory. Sephiroth seems to speaking in riddles, he calls Jenova the "Calamity from the Skies" and Cloud demands to know if that means she is not an Ancient. Sephiroth asks Cloud if he is coming to the Reunion, then tells him he has no right to participate. Then he flies away leaving Cloud frustrated and confused. They have no option but to get in the buggy and carry on North._

_They try and make sense of the story so far. They surmise that Sephiroth is searching for the Promised Land but also something called Black Materia. They also think that the tattooed clones are something to do with Sephiroth. Nanaki is worried, he has a 13 tattoo and is scared he might go mad like the pathetic clones they have seen so far. Later that night Aeris and Cloud go out on a "date". After taking part in a play they ride around the saucer on a monorail. Aeris tells Cloud how much he was like "him", Zack. She also says she wants to meet "Cloud". This confuses him, "I'm right here" he says..._

_When they arrive they find more clones lurching around the place. Aeris and Cloud get inside and find Tseng lying wounded. He has been injured by Sephiroth and is rambling about how the Promised Land is not what Rufus and the others think it will be, he hands the Keystone to Cloud. He then falls unconscious. Cloud puts the Keystone on the Altar and they descend into a maze like structure of buildings. They chase a Lagomorph around the place until_

_they finally catch it. Aeris says it's a spirit body of an Ancient, one that's lost the ability to talk over so many years. She is led to a pool of wisdom where the Ancients show her Sephiroth and Tseng's encounter. Sephiroth tells_

_Tseng he plans to merge with the planet and become a god and the way to do it lies in the Temple. Then he stabs Tseng._

_They carry on deeper into the Temple where they meet Sephiroth. He informs them he plans to inflict a huge wound on the Planet and absorb the life energy that will gather there to heal it. He points to a mural on the wall and says it depicts the means to do this, by summoning a huge meteor. He then rushes at Cloud and disappears. Cloud begins to freak out, he splits into two mentally. He struggles to regain control and he becomes one again. After a fight with a Temple Guardian, they discover a small model of the Temple. It is labeled "Black Materia". Shaking the model causes the room to shake, they realise the model IS the Temple. Solving each puzzle will shrink the Temple down into a piece of Black material, but will crush the person inside as well. They decide they need to keep the Black Materia out of Sephiroth's hands, and Cait Sith volunteers his stuffed body for the task._

_They trust him and depart, fighting Demon Gate on the way. Cait Sith solves the puzzles and the Temple reduces down into a small piece of Black Materia sitting in the hole where the Temple was. They pick up the materia and comment that no one can use it alone to summon Meteor. But then Sephiroth appears and informs them that his years travelling in the Lifestream have given him the knowledge and power to use the materia. Cloud then convulses and splits in two again. One stays standing still, the other lurches towards Sephiroth and hands him the Black Materia. He then collapses. Sephiroth laughs then departs. _

_Cloud dreams - he speaks to Aeris in a beautiful forest. She tells him she is going to handle Sephiroth alone. She then fades from view and Sephiroth appears and tells Cloud "we" must stop her soon. Then Cloud awakens in the Inn at Gongaga. The others tell him Aeris has gone. Cloud says he knows, and he knows she has gone to the City of the Ancients. He is paranoid about continuing, knowing he could betray them to Sephiroth, but Barret and Tifa talk_

_him round. They take the Tiny Bronco north to Bone Village, where the archaeologists digging there tell them they saw Aeris enter the Sleeping Forest, which leads to the Forgotten City of the Ancients. They make their way through the Sleeping Forest to the deserted Forgotten City._

_They search though the beautiful coral like structures and get deeper into the city. They finally discover a small shrine by a pool of water and Aeris kneels in prayer beside it. Cloud leaps over to her and draws his sword, he is being compelled by Sephiroth to kill her, but Tifa snaps him out of it. But before they can do anything, Sephiroth descends out of nowhere and runs his sword though Aeris, killing her. She slowly falls to the ground; a small pearl of white materia falls from her body and bounces down into the water. Cloud cradles her dead body while Sephiroth informs him that his job is nearly done and now he will head north to the Promised Land. Cloud rages at him, but Sephiroth forces them to fight another part of Jenova (LIFE). Then he tells Cloud he (Cloud) cannot feel hurt, loss or pain as he is merely a puppet. Then he disappears. Cloud takes Aeris's body out into the deeper water and lets it drift down to a peaceful resting place..._

_They all get together and listen as Cloud tells them he is determined to defeat Sephiroth, now more than ever. But he needs them to stop him from doing something terrible. They all agree and decide to go north to Icicle Inn. There_

_they find evidence of Professor Gast's research (_basically the same notes that Sephiroth discovered in the basement of the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim_). They discover they need to scale the Great Glacier. Then Elena (from the Turks) shows up and blames them for killing Tseng, giving Cloud a good punch up as payback. When Cloud comes round, they borrow some snowboards and off they all go._

_They arrive at the bottom of the Great Glacier and explore the frozen wastes until they find a small house at the bottom of the Glacial Cliff. Inside a man called Holzoff tells them that many hundreds of years ago something fell from the sky in the nearby area. They stay the night and scale the cliff the next day. They soon find themselves inside a huge crater. They follow the twisting pathways to the centre of the crater, coming across dying clones as they do so._

_The scene changes to the deck of an airship. Rufus, Hojo, Scarlet and Heidegger are aboard. They are descending into the crater that Rufus decides is the Promised Land as it is so Mako rich. Hojo muses to himself about the_

_Reunion._

_Back to our heroes, they have made it to the centre of the Crater. Sephiroth is killing some more clones and when they confront him he decides his current body has "outlived its usefulness" and disappears. He gets into Cloud's head and tells him it's time for the Reunion. They then battle Jenova: DEATH. Cloud figures out that a powerful will is at work in the area. He then hands the Black Materia to Nanaki for safekeeping. Leaving Nanaki, Barret and Cait Sith behind he, Tifa and Cid carry on._

_Sephiroth bombards Tifa and Cloud with images of Nibelheim five years ago, but the true events with Zack. Cloud dismisses this as a lie to undermine him, but Tifa is uncertain. Cloud demands to know why Sephiroth is doing this. Sephiroth calls him a failed experiment; a clone made by Hojo of Jenova cells and Mako whose "real" self was destined to obey Sephiroth, which is why he gave him the Black Materia. Not even worthy of a number tattoo._

_Sephiroth picks up on Tifa's doubts about Cloud. She cannot explain how she and Cloud share a common childhood memory of Nibelheim, yet she never saw him five years ago. Sephiroth says "Cloud" was created when he met up with Tifa in Midgar, that Jenova allowed him to shape himself around her memories of a boy named Cloud. Cloud stick to his guns, saying Sephiroth is lying. Then he tries to remember how he came to join SOLDIER and he can't. He collapses at this revelation._

_Cloud then arrives in the cave and warns Rufus and the others to leave. Nanaki shows up and Cloud asks him for the Black Materia. Cloud is now obeying Sephiroth. He apologises to everyone. Hojo is gleeful that his theory about Jenova cells reuniting has been proven, but then disgusted that only the failure made it. Cloud rises up into the ceiling and broods about how he was being summoned by Sephiroth, not chasing him. He then hands the Black Materia to the cocooned body of the real Sephiroth. The whole cave begins to rumble and come apart. Rufus, Hojo and the rest make for the Airship, escaping just in time. WEAPON rises up out of the crater and seals it with an energy barrier. Everyone but Cloud makes it out OK._

_Tifa dreams - she is meeting Cloud at the sector 7 railway station. She remembers being uncomfortable about his memories, how he knew some stuff he shouldn't and how he forgot other stuff he should. How she wanted him to join AVALANCHE so she could keep an eye on him. She awakens to find that she and Barret are locked up back in Junon Harbour. Barret explains that she has been out cold for seven days, in that time WEAPON is tearing the place up and Sephiroth has summoned a huge meteor that is hanging ominously in the sky. Rufus shows up and tells them they are to be executed to make the people feel better. They are being blamed for all the calamity Sephiroth has caused._

_Tifa tries to think of what to do next, but she is very despondent. She wants to see Cloud again. Nanaki thinks that Cloud may have washed into the Lifestream. He says there are places where the Lifestream gushes up through_

_cracks in the Ocean floor. So after making an amazing escape, they head to one of these places, Mideel._

_Sure enough, in an AMAZING stroke of luck they find Cloud at Mideel. He washed up on the shore about a week before, but he is a wreck. He has been poisoned by Mako and is a drooling, shuddering shell. Sat in a wheelchair he can only jerk his head and mumble broken words. Gutted, Tifa lays her head on his knee and cries. Outside the clinic, the Doctor tells Barret and Cid that Cloud has had so much knowledge drenched Mako forced inside him that he has literally shut down mentally. Tifa decided she wants to stay with Cloud, Barret asks her if she is sure it's him and not Sephiroth's shadow. She is adamant._

_Now we enter a mixture of Cloud and Tifa's minds. Tifa finds herself in a black expanse. Weird screeching noises surround her, she tries to run but gets nowhere. She collapses, pleading for Cloud to help her and spirals away into_

_darkness... to come around on a strange platform suspended in the middle of space. Three paths lead off the platform, by each sits a Cloud. A fourth Cloud hangs over the area, transparent, clutching his head in pain._

_She approaches the first Cloud and they walk together, back to Nibelheim of five years ago. Finally Tifa tells Cloud that this memory is wrong, she never saw him that day. She waited for him, but he never showed up. Zack replaces_

_Cloud and they come back to the platform with three Clouds. Cloud asks her if she is sure that young man was not him and she says yes. He remembers his promise to her when they were small, was it just a lie? They revisit that_

_memory. Tifa ponders Sephiroth's assertion that she helped make Cloud from her own memories. But she thinks it is too real to be imagined, he must be remembering it. She says she believes he is the real Cloud from Nibelheim, but he does not. He has to find the truth himself. They arrive back again at the platform._

_She gets him to talk about memories only he could have known, not ones he could have got from her. He remembers the day Tifa's mum died and how Tifa went into Mt. Nibel and how he followed and got blamed for Tifa having an accident. How he wanted to be strong so_ the bullying would stop_. Frustrated by his inability to fit in, he starts to look down on the people around him. Except for Tifa. This memory proves to Tifa that he wasn't made five years ago, that they are getting closer to discovering the truth._

_They both agree to revisit Nibelheim and this time events unfold in Cloud's head as they actually happened. He reveals he was there all along as one of the ordinary soldiers, too ashamed to admit he never made the grade. He remembers stabbing Sephiroth and knocking him into the Lifestream. Now he has faced the truth of his own past he combines back into one Cloud. Finally he is the real Cloud again. With this coming to terms done with, he and Tifa exit the Lifestream and return to the normal world._

_Bugenhagen figures out that the power needed to defeat Sephiroth and Meteor is "Holy". They realise they need the White Materia to summon Holy, but are unsure how to get it or use it. Bugenhagen says they need to find the Key to the Ancients to help him figure out what they should do next. So Cloud and the others leave him and go and look for it. Would you believe it, they manage to find it using the submarine lurking on the bottom of the sea. They return with it to Bugenhagen and place it in the music box. A secret cave is revealed. They enter and Aeris's death is replayed. They realise that Aeris had already prayed for Holy. Holy is summoned, but Sephiroth is blocking it. The only way to release the power of Holy is to kill Sephiroth._

_They return to the Airship where Cait Sith informs them that the Junon Cannon has been moved to Shinra headquarters, where it is going to be fired at Sephiroth's energy barrier. Back at headquarters, Scarlet informs them that the cannon will fire Mako shells and is to be called the Sister Ray. Then feedback hits Cait Sith as Weapon rises out of the sea and commences attack upon Midgar. They decide to fly back there and try and defeat Weapon._

_As they head for Midgar, the Sister ray fires at Weapon, knocking it backwards. It retaliates with a barrage of energy blasts. The Highwind pitches in firing at Weapon as well. The huge energy blast from the Sister ray cuts through Weapon and carries on focused at the energy barrier around the Great North Cave, which is manages to dissipate. Weapon is dead, but unfortunately his energy blasts hit Midgar with full force. Rufus is killed in the ensuing explosions and ShinRa Headquarters is seriously damaged. Now the barrier is gone, our heroes fly over the crater._

_Cloud and the others parachute into the Midgar slums, Cait Sith warns them Heidegger is out for their blood. They slip into a storm drain and find themselves in a maze of pipes then an underground railway. There they meet_

_Reno, Rude and Elena and call a truce. Reno sees no point in fighting anymore and the Turks slope off. They climb back out onto Midgar's streets near a large tower, there they face off against and kill Scarlet and Heidegger. They then ascend the tower and confront Hojo at the top._

_Hojo has completely lost it and is ranting about sending more power to his son, Sephiroth. He abuses Cloud as a failure and tells them he has injected himself with Jenova Cells. He then mutates, so they kill him and shut down the energy feed. They are left to reflect on the bombshell that Sephiroth was Hojo's son. Then they go back to the Highwind and realise they now have to go to the centre of the Northern Crater and kill Sephiroth._

_Back at the Northern Crater, they fight their way down through a series of eerie caves. Finally they find the entrance to the middle of the crater. Half of the group stay behind to fight off the monsters, Cloud and the others drop down into the green, sparkling centre of the crater. As they leap across to the middle, they face even tougher battles, culminating in the fearsome Jenova: SYNTHESIS. After defeating her, the crystal structure they are stood upon breaks up and they go rushing into blackness._

_Cloud falls towards a glowing white sphere, Holy. He lands on a suspended stone platform, along with the others. Sephiroth appears in front of the white sphere of energy and forces them all up into the air. He torments them with_

_rings of energy, but somehow they break free and challenge him. He appears to them as the huge mutated "Bizzaro" Sephiroth. They defeat that form, but a new form appears. "Safer" Sephiroth, a large, one-winged almost angel-like figure now fights them. They defeat him and with the final blow his body breaks apart_

_in a burst of light and energy._

_They make it back to the lip of the crater and rest. They ponder what will happen next. Suddenly Cloud convulses and hears Sephiroth in his head. He travels back into his mind and in a terrible rage destroys Sephiroth with his_

_ultimate attack, the Omnislash. Sephiroth looks almost surprised as he finally dies for good. Surrounded by green Lifestream energy, Cloud sees it pooling and joining into a column of pure Holy energy. A female hand reaches out to him, he smiles._

_Tifa grabs him at him as he sits on a ledge in the crater, everything crumbling around him. He is too far away and she topples over the edge. Cloud grabs her and Cait Sith pulls them both up onto safe ground. The Highwind appears just in time and they climb aboard. Now all they can do is watch and see if Holy does the trick. Back in Kalm, Marlene senses something and immediately thinks of Aeris. Now we see Midgar, Meteor has almost reached the surface, blasts of energy destroy first the upper plates then crash down into the slums._

_Then Holy appears, a point of white light gathering force and aimed directly at Meteor. A huge hole opens up in Meteor, just the size of Midgar. As the power of Holy hits Meteor, red energy pours down onto Midgar, pummeling it. Shocked, Cloud and the others observe that Holy is having the opposite effect. Then they see first one, then two, then hundreds of pinpricks of green light appear all over the Planet's surface. They rush towards the column of Holy light. They all combine in a huge mass of energy, the Lifestream, Holy, Meteor and Midgar. As Meteor begins to dissolve, the scene pulls out to reveal Aeris, surrounded by green light, smiling at you, the way she does at the beginning of the story..._

**And now … back to my story:**

So in the end, it was anger, as well as horror, that brought Cloud Strife back from the no-man's land he'd been imprisoned in. One day, he was sitting in a wheelchair in the dayroom of the asylum, staring into space like he'd done for the past three years or so. No-one noticed him when he stood up, kicked the chair away, and held out his arms, looking up at the ceiling, tears pouring down his cheeks.

They noticed when he started screaming, though.

He screamed until his throat was raw and bleeding, tearing at his face and hair, until they finally had to come and wrestle him down – it took three orderlies – and sedate him. When the drugs wore off, he would blink as he stared around himself, coming to terms with being back in "reality". The tears would pool again in his eyes and he would begin to whimper and mumble, becoming more and more agitated. It would build, slowly, until he was helplessly screaming again. This went on for days until they found the right combination of drugs to keep him what they called "functional". Once he was relatively calm, the doctors came in and began their work. Counseling, for hours on end, trying different drug combinations, ruthlessly pulling him back from the deep well of despair and hopelessness. Cloud didn't talk, but he listened. They made him listen, although he would rather have dissolved back into the darkness where he'd been these long four years.

He attempted suicide several times, but was always hauled back from the edge. The Lifestream called to him, or something did. In the end they wore him down. Slowly he was weaned from the drugs. He no longer tried to kill himself. He no longer woke up screaming and crying. The shivering, shambling mess was slowly but surely transformed into the pale slender figure who was finally released into Tifa's recognizance at the end of four months of intensive therapy.

What they didn't know, was that on the inside Cloud was no less full of despair than he'd been since he'd "reawakened" into himself after the dream-state in Mideel. On the inside, he still screamed and cried. Sephiroth. Sephiroth. _Dead at my hands_. Oh my sweet gods … _I killed him_. OVER AND OVER. _Sephiroth_. His heart bled, burned, writhed in his chest.

When he came down with Geostigma he was glad, thinking that this would be his end. But it was taking too long. It hurt, it pulsed, it brightened with exquisite pain when emotions flared. But it didn't kill him. It was taking way too long. He was apparently one of those who lingered with the disease for years. But he welcomed the pain. It was right. He'd killed his beloved. He deserved to hurt.

On the first night at Tifa's place, he had considered killing himself. He was alone, it was quiet, Tifa and Marlene were asleep in their rooms. But he couldn't bring himself to do it in Tifa's home – he could still think of others enough to realize that it would forever taint the place for her. And none of this was Tifa's fault.

So he planned to go back to the Sector 7 slums and do it in Aeris' church. To him, it seemed perfect. So one sunny day, he quietly got on his motorcycle and drove to the slums, with one objective in mind. End the horror. Enter the Lifestream and perhaps find some piece of Sephiroth there? Something he could curl around, cradle closely in his arms, kiss and hold lovingly, forever. He was looking forward to it.

But his plans were ruined by a small boy whose despairing cries (from outside the church) drew Cloud away from his introspection. When he ventured out to see what was going on, he saw a semi-conscious boy lying on the ground near his bike, moaning. Tifa called out, panicky, from the speaker of Cloud's cell phone, which lay on the ground next to the child. Tifa told Cloud to bring the suffering boy back to the bar. He straightened up, thinking about it after he rung off. He looked at the boy, then raised his head and looked longingly at the church. A sob tore its way from his throat as he bent over and scooped up the child in his arms. Not yet.

He started his courier business, Strife Delivery Service, mostly for something to do, something that would enable him to get out and away from the bar, to ride his motorcycle throughout the city – sometimes out across the continent to other cities and towns. Always he rode recklessly, courting Fate. _Go ahead and kill me. An accident is fine, no-one to blame, just kismet. Come on – kill me!_

Time passed. Endless time, sleepless nights, hours lost staring at nothing, reliving what happened over and over, seeing Sephiroth's end(s) over and over in his mind, what could he have fucking done differently? He couldn't blame Sephiroth, he'd been mad, everyone had said so, he'd been _taken_ by that cunt Jenova … in the end, Cloud blamed himself. He'd not been strong enough, his love hadn't been deep enough, he couldn't save Sephiroth, he couldn't save Zack, he couldn't save Genesis or Angeal, he couldn't save Aeris. He was useless. He waited for the geostigma to kill him, marking time, pretending to be normal, keeping his nightmares and anguish to himself.

And then, one fateful day in early summer, came a call from Reno.

XXX

The iron sang as he worked it. Although he had to pause many times to rest (he wasn't as strong as he'd once been), working the metal felt so good. The heat from the forge, the sweat that trickled down his naked chest and back … he was happy. He stopped momentarily and thought about it. Yes. This was happiness. He smiled and continued smithing the metal.

When two arms came around his waist, he tensed for a moment, then relaxed as he recognized the muscular limbs holding him tightly. He laid the hammer down, releasing the pincers' hold on the plowshare he was forming, and brushed back red-streaked gray hair from his eyes. "You're back early," he said, as a kiss was planted on his left shoulder.

"Yep," his visitor said. "We finished today. The walkways are all complete again. Finally."

Genesis chuckled. "Finally. The famed boardwalks of Mideel, whole once again. That's quite an accomplishment." When the Lifestream had surged up to help defeat Meteor, Mideel had been all but obliterated. But the townsfolk who'd survived didn't want to leave their home … so the rebuilding had been going on all this time.

Angeal turned Genesis to face him. "Yep. I'll take my reward now." He smiled, brushing strands of mostly-gray hair from Gen's sweaty face. He cupped his beloved's cheeks in both hands and leaned in to kiss him softly but thoroughly.

"Mm," Genesis hummed, returning kiss for kiss. When he pulled back slightly, Angeal folded him into his arms and held him tightly.

"You look tired. Why don't you call it quits for today and come with me to the hot springs? They always refresh you, dearest." Although he kept it out of his voice, Angeal was filled with worry for his mate. Gen seemed to diminish a little more every day. He lived in fear of waking one morning to find Genesis dead beside him. Or gone … dissolved into the grayness that seemed to be taking over the once-vibrant redhead.

"Sounds good," Genesis said, voice muffled into Angeal's shoulder. "Just let me finish this edge, and then we'll go, okay? There's tea in the sidebar if you want it. Help yourself." He began to gently extricate himself, his mind once again returning to the job he was currently working on.

"Oh, wait," Angeal said. "I almost forgot. I got you something today. One of the spa clients had some stuff he bartered at the store. I bought one of these for you. Cost me almost all the gil I had on me." He held up the smooth blushing sphere, smiling widely.

"Ahh," Gen breathed as he caught sight of it. Beautiful, just as lovely as he remembered. A dumbapple … the amazing Banora apples that came from their hometown. His eyes filled with tears as he accepted it from Ang. "Oh my gods, Angeal," he said, voice hoarse.

Angeal wrapped his strong arms around Genesis again. "I know, baby," he said, stroking that still-soft hair. "Home. Right?"

"H-home," Genesis sighed into Angeal's neck. He brought the apple up to his nose and breathed in. The smell of home. "I … I want to eat it but I don't want to. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yep," Ang grunted. "C'mon … no more work." He reached around Genesis quickly and tumbled the plow blade into the water, where it cooled with a hiss. "Let's go. That will wait until tomorrow." He refused to listen to Genesis' protests, instead he banked the fire to coals and steered his lover out of the shop, turning to go back towards Mideel proper, where they lived in a small house on the edge of town.

…

Later that evening, after they'd gone to the hot springs and returned, they shared the dumbapple, lying in bed side-by-side. Genesis began to cry with the first bite, and even Angeal had glistening eyes as the glorious flavor exploded on his tongue. Home. Nothing else tasted like a Banora apple. They ate every single bite, including the core, saving the seeds in the hope of perhaps planting them someday. (This was silly, and both knew it. Banora apples wouldn't grow anywhere else but Banora. Period.)

"Angeal," Genesis said, rather dreamily, stroking his lover's flank with one languid hand.

"Yes, dearest?"

"I … I want to discuss something with you." His breathing hitched, stopped, then started again with a slight gasp as Angeal's warm hand stroked down over his hip onto his thigh, first scratching lightly with hard nails, then caressing gently with feather-touches of fingertips.

"Mmhm?" Angeal hummed, relishing the feeling of satin-smooth skin over firm muscles. _But aren't they, maybe, not quite as firm as they were 2 years ago? Even 6 months ago? _He gave a slight shake of his head, refusing to entertain the thought. It was just because they no longer underwent the SOLDIER training, that's all. No more fighting, no more combat training regimens. That's all it was.

"The boardwalks are all done. The homes have been rebuilt. We … we aren't needed here anymore." Genesis' voice trailed off near the end of his last sentence. The sound of the fire crackling in the hearth was suddenly very loud, it seemed.

Angeal rolled onto his back and pulled Gen half-onto him, holding him gently but firmly. "You want to leave?" he asked, even as he already knew the answer.

"Yes." A sigh.

"And go … do you want to go back to Midgar? I mean … from what we've learned, our lives there are … gone." Both had come to terms with this. It had been a shock, a horrible one, to learn what had happened while they'd been prisoners of Hollander. Lab subjects, actually. But prisoners just the same.

"No. Not Midgar, love," Gen said softly.

Silence for mere seconds. Then, "Ahh," Angeal breathed. "Home."

"Yes." Tentatively.

Banora actually wasn't that far away. But before now, neither had had the nerve or the desire to bring it up. Angeal knew that for Genesis, it was still an unhealed wound. Never mind that he'd gotten his ultimate revenge when they'd broken free from Hollander's lab and unleashed a murderous rampage that ended with their freedom. Never mind that Gen had taken terrible vengeance on Hollander, smiting him where he stood with Bolt 4, frying him to a crisp. While they'd been held captive, the world had moved on. ShinRa had practically been blasted from the face of the planet, SOLDIER was basically _gone_, so many friends dead. Dead or worse. Like Cloud.

Neither one had wanted to talk about Sephiroth. It was too painful. Even still.

Angeal stroked Genesis' hair. "What are you thinking, Gen?" he asked quietly, listening to the fire crackle, watching Genesis' head rise and fall as Angeal breathed.

"I want to tend the apples. It's been years, and no-one has been there to tend the orchards. If someone doesn't take care of them, they'll go wild … or die out … and the world will never know Banora apples again. I … don't want that to happen. It can be …" his voice softened gradually until Angeal had to really listen to hear the last words, "… my final legacy."

Angeal's arms tightened. "We'll go as soon as we can. I'll start getting things ready, getting things together, tomorrow. All right?" He kissed the top of Gen's head.

"Angeal … I love you. So much. More than anything or anyone, ever. You know this, right?"

Ang felt a tear strike his chest. Pain flooded his heart, made him have to swallow several times before he could say, "Yes. Yes, I know, dear." He kissed Gen's head again, caressing his back and arms, as the tears plopped one by one onto his chest. Angeal pretended not to notice. It was a gift he gave this person, this person who was so, so precious to him.

The moments passed. With aching tenderness, Angeal continued to stroke his beloved's hair, letting him know that he was there with him, sharing his sadness and his fear over what was happening to them both. For Angeal's hair, also, was more gray than brown, his skin had the same unwholesome shade to it, his body was weakening as well. Neither one wanted to voice it out loud – that they were dying. That Hollander had done something to them down in those accursed labs and it was running its course. Both knew there was nothing they could do. Nothing except share moments like these.

They'd become separated from the airship during the chase after Hollander. Somewhere in the mountains north of Nibelheim, they'd ordered Iwaki to set them down so they could continue the chase into the tunnels and caves of the mountains. A surprise attack by Hollander's clones had decimated the troops they'd brought with them, and resulted in their capture. The time spent in the labs seemed endless, broken only by the painful mako infusions, the injections with corrupt cells. Pretending to be weaker than they really were, the lab techs had become complacent in their security measures, and when the chance had come to escape they'd taken it gleefully. They'd unleashed hell, down there in the depths under the mountains, killing everyone they came across – including the tortured bodies of the other experiments, some not even looking human anymore. It was a mercy. When they'd come across Hollander, finally, where he cowered in his offices, Angeal had stepped back and let Genesis' fury and vengeance rain down upon him.

But on this night, when they made love, it was slow, sweet, and tender. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, looking deep into the soul, their connection complete, both mental and physical. Angeal held Genesis as tightly as he could, as close as he could, and whispered of his love. They only did it once – Genesis tired so easily these days, and Angeal didn't want to overtax him. But it was enough. They fell asleep wrapped tightly around each other and slept that way, never moving far from the other as the night wore on, always touching. They were each other's anchor.

The next day, Angeal kept his word and readied everything for the trip to Banora while Genesis finished his orders in the blacksmith shop. It only took three days for both to be ready. They gave their house away to a pair of newlyweds, they left most of their things behind. They traveled light. Neither wanted to think about the reasoning behind this.

…

They'd arrived in Banora as the sun was dropping low in the sky on the second day after leaving Mideel. It was the golden hour … and they stopped to stare at the orchards in the beautiful burnished sunlight. They set up camp while they still had light to see, as Genesis had insisted upon spending this first night in the orchard. Angeal went around and lit the orchard pots – all the ones that remained standing, that was, which wasn't that many, really – and then made a small fire for them to make tea.

Their days became a blur of working the trees. They all needed pruning badly, since it hadn't been done in years, and this chore took the most time. Para-vines had to be stripped out of the trees, their green lengths torn out and unwound from the trees they attempted to strangle. Brush and other growth had to be removed from underneath the trees, and the grass trimmed down to a manageable length, or rodents would make homes there unseen. It was a _lot_ of work, but it was good work. Outdoors, in the sunshine and fresh air, physical labor but a labor of love. Soon the orchard really looked like an orchard again.

But Genesis had to take frequent breaks, more and more often as the weeks went by. Angeal, too, felt that he was weaker than before, but he was by far the healthier of the two. He was the one who found their house at the edge of the orchard and cleaned it up, repairing it and making it livable. He was the one who did all the heavy work in the orchard. He forced Genesis to take frequent breaks, cheerfully joking and cutting up until the slender male was reduced to belly laughs. Ang's heart thumped painfully in his chest as he noted the hectic spots of color in his beloved's cheeks, the horrible paleness, the dwindling red strands in his hair.

When the orchards were done, they still spent most of their time there. Sitting close to each other, holding hands, talking and watching the trees bounce back from years of neglect. They were good days.

One morning Angeal woke up alone. It was late, actually, almost 10:00 … he couldn't believe he'd slept that long. When he reached over for Genesis he, at first, was confused to find the other side of the bed empty. Then a jolt of panic lanced through him and he bolted upright, looking over the side of the bed, sure in his heart that he'd find Genesis lying there, pale and motionless on the floor. But he wasn't.

He was up and dressed in a heartbeat. He called for Genesis as he ran out of the room and into the upstairs hallway. No answer. He took the stairs three at a time, pretending not to notice how out of breath he already was when he reached the bottom, still calling for Gen. No answer.

He tore out of the door and down the front steps, calling for his beloved. Truly panicked now, he began to run, straight for the orchard. When he got over the hill he was astonished to see that the trees had bloomed overnight. Their beautiful blossoms glowed ethereally in the morning sunlight, dancing playfully as a gentle breeze soughed through the trees. Of course Gen would be here. Of course he would. Angeal slowed to a trot, breathing heavily, almost sobbing as he turned his head from side to side, hunting for the slim form.

He found him lying underneath a huge tree, near the middle of the orchard, where the oldest trees grew. He was on his back, motionless. Angeal bit back a shout as he ran over to him, skidding to a stop and dropping to his knees. The breath was harsh in his throat as he gasped, "Gen! Genesis, oh my gods … Genesis!"

Pale eyes opened in the bloodless face. A smile bloomed on Genesis' features as he gazed up into Angeal's tortured visage. "Ang … look, Ang … the trees … the flowers. Look at them, Angeal." His voice was weak, breathy. His hair was pure gray, but still soft as down when Angeal leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the reclining man's. "No … look at the flowers, dumbass," Genesis said, laughing weakly.

A sob tore its way free from Angeal's chest as he pulled back, looking down at Genesis through swimming tears. He took a deep breath and put on a brave face. "Okay, asshole. I'll look at the fucking flowers. Here, let's … let's get comfortable." He laid down beside his mate, pulling him up and into his arms.

"Ow … watch the wing, you big oaf," Genesis growled.

Watch the - ?! Wing. Watch the wing. There was … a beautiful gray wing tucked under Gen's right shoulder, crumpled under his body. Angeal hadn't noticed it when he'd ran up. It was beautiful, soft, long gorgeous feathers that gleamed darkly in the burgeoning light. "When …."

"This morning. Right after I got up … to try to take a piss," Genesis said, his voice still weak and scratchy.

"Fucking Hollander!" Angeal shouted, rage blinding him momentarily. He clutched Gen close, shaking with anger. No wonder the other man had been slowly weakening … his body had been changing, making this new appendage. Fucking Hollander. That son-of-a-bitch. Ang wished he could kill him all over again. Slowly.

"I kinda … like it," Genesis said, and when Ang leaned over to look into his face, he was smiling, his old impish smile.

"You need to eat," Angeal said. "Let's go back to the house, I'll make pancakes …."

"No, I can't, Ang," Genesis said, sadness tinting his voice. "I, uh … I can't walk. I was laying here, waiting for you, because I fell and couldn't get back up." He slowly raised one arm, with effort, Angeal could see him shaking with it, to brush weakly against Angeal's face.

"No." The pain in that one word was enough to fill the whole world. Angeal's heart lurched in his chest, and then broke. He felt it. He clenched his teeth against the pain. "No."

"Listen to me, Ang … I have to tell you … " Genesis' breathing was becoming more and more labored. He swallowed convulsively.

"Don't … you … you're too weak, don't waste it talking, Gen." Tears swam in Ang's eyes again.

"Got to," Gen said. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'll … I'll wait for you. In … the Lifestream." He swallowed again, and when he drew breath it rattled alarmingly in his chest.

Angeal heard it and was stricken with grievous knowledge. The death rattle. No, no it couldn't be! No!

"I'll wait … look for me … I'll be there … Angeal, Angeal … I love you," Genesis whispered, his eyelids fluttering. The wing stirred against Ang's leg.

"Genesis … I love you so much. Please, don't leave me. Please."

"Love you. Always. I'll … wait. Take care … of the trees, Ang … love … love you," Genesis stared up at Angeal, then shifted over his head to take in the beautiful flowers. Angeal could see them reflected in the clear gaze. Then, with a long soft exhale, Genesis was gone.

…

Rather than watch those beloved eyes dim, Angeal closed them, repeating over and over again, "I love you," and "wait for me, Gen, I'm coming." He buried him under the tree, carefully arranging the still-beautiful wing to cradle the body of his beloved, pressing the well-worn copy of _Loveless_ into Genesis' hands.

And then he went to take care of the trees.

…

It took longer for Angeal's strong muscular body to succumb to the mako poisoning from Hollander's experiments. When the wing burst from his back one pain-filled night, he was glad … for he knew he would be joining Genesis soon.

The orchard was beautiful. Some people had returned to rebuild Banora in the time since Genesis had died, and Angeal had trained the young people how to care for the dumbapple trees. When Angeal's time came, the youngest of the orchard workers found him at the last moments of his life, laying next to Genesis' grave, looking up at the trees where the fruit hung heavy and glorious. The boy said that right before Angeal died, he looked up into the tree as a look of pure joy wreathed his features. "Ohh," he breathed, and then he was gone.

…

The new population of Banora buried Angeal next to his friend, Genesis. They care for the graves just as reverently as they care for the trees. Angeal taught them well.

XXX

**End Chapter 31**

**Thank you so much for reading. I'd say, more than likely, the next chapter will be the last. **

**This one was hard to write. But I wanted a /good/ ending for Angeal and Genesis, not the fucked-up ones they got in Crisis Core. I like it, and I hope you do, too.**

**More coming soon. **

**Ahvienda**


	32. Chapter 32 The Reunion

**Chapter 32 – The Reunion**

**Warnings: yaoi sex, filthy language, adult situations**

**Full Disclaimer: I do not own or profit in any way from Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII – Advent Children, Crisis Core, or any of the stuff Square Enix owns. I'm merely borrowing the characters/situations for my own amusement. (More's the pity.)**

**This is it. Setting things up for the events of Advent Children and then finishing it up. Allow me to propose an alternate ending. Thank you so much, all you followers who've kept pace with me over the past months. This ending is for you! XD**

**A/N: some FFVII terms defined: "esuna" – cures your character of all status problems "Phoenix Down" – brings a recently deceased character back to life, although in a weakened state "Raise" – magic that brings a character back from being recently killed "Regenerate" – gives HP back to your character over time.**

Cloud Strife sat in his bedroom on the second floor of Seventh Heaven, the six blades of First Tsurugi spread out around him. He was cleaning and sharpening them, a job that would take him hours to complete properly. A normal person would be sleeping now … but Cloud needed something like this, to occupy his mind and give him something to do besides just lie in bed wishing for the obliteration of sleep. He thought briefly about his youth … when he could fall into bed, be sound asleep in under five minutes, and then sleep for 10 hours straight. Those days were long gone. He was lucky if he got 4 or 5 hours a night now, and those hours were broken by nightmares and long periods of wakefulness.

He sighed and held up one of the small "switchblades", looking critically along its edge, checking for any nicks or burs. It looked good. Like it could slice through your wrist and you wouldn't even know it happened until the blood welled up, dark red and thick. Closing his eyes and wiping his forehead on the back of his left hand, Cloud stopped that line of reasoning. He wasn't going to kill himself. Oh, he still wanted to die - there wasn't anything in this world that could stop that – but he'd decided that when it happened it wouldn't be because he'd done it himself. Accident, disease, murder … fine. In fact, PLEASE. Anything but a long, mako-extended life.

There was a timid knock at his door. Cloud looked at it but didn't say anything. Then Tifa's voice came softly, "Cloud? You have a visitor."

Fuck. He set the switchblade down and got up, walked to the door and opened it, frowning. Then his eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw who was there behind Tifa. What was her name again?

"Nash," she said, uncannily knowing exactly what he was thinking. "The General's secretary. Or I was. May I come in?"

Cloud considered it while Tifa looked from one of them to the other in consternation. She was actually wringing her hands! Cloud finally decided to take pity on her and end the stress. He nodded and opened the door wider. Maybe she was here to exact revenge on the General's murderer. Good. He didn't look at Nash as she entered, instead he muttered, "Thanks," to Tifa and shut the door gently, leaving his friend out in the hallway. Then he stood there, facing the door for a moment or two before forcing himself to turn around.

Nash was standing in the middle of all the swords, looking at him. A gentle smile was on her face. "It's good to see you again, Strife," she said softly.

Helplessly, Cloud's eyes filled with tears as he looked at her. She hadn't changed in the past few years, not a bit. She was still tiny and matronly-looking, with her snapping dark-brown eyes holding all their secrets. What was she doing here? After all this time! She was a reminder of better, sweeter days … a reminder he didn't need. "Wh-what …" he tried to speak, but his voice broke hoarsely. He didn't try again.

"I know, dear," Nash said gently. "I'm the last person you expected, probably, and more than likely the last person you _want_ to see." She looked at the swords admiringly, then looked at him again. "I figured it was about time I came to see you, now that you're …" she paused, clearly searching for a mannerly way to say _now that you're sane again_. "Now that you're better."

Cloud wiped his eyes impatiently. _How many tears can one fucking person hold?! _He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "What do you want, Ms. Nash?" He couldn't bring himself to be pleasant to this person who was so intimately connected to the General. _Sephiroth. Sephiroth._

"Two things," she said in her now-I'm-all-business voice. "Commander Genesis Rhapsodos and Commander Angeal Hewley are dead," she announced, her face carefully blank.

Cloud just stared at her. Everyone had _thought_ they were dead, but since their bodies hadn't been found, it wasn't for sure.

"Apparently they had been living down in Mideel," Nash said, seating herself on the edge of Cloud's bed in a very ladylike manner. "But now they are back home in Banora." She smiled, sadly.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, although he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Mutation. Genetic tampering by Professor Hollander. When they disappeared it was because he'd captured them and was experimenting on them."

"He dead too?" Cloud asked, although his voice was almost bland.

"Yes."

"Good."

When Cloud didn't speak again, when he merely sat down and began oiling the mechanisms that joined his swords into one, Nash cleared her throat. "So that was the first reason for my visit. The second one … you were mentioned in the General's will."

Cloud's hands hesitated slightly, a minute halt in the lubricating of First Tsurugi's joints. "I don't want anything. And I don't want to hear what he said, or what he wanted. I don't want to hear about it."

"That's what I thought you'd say. But it doesn't matter. The item he wished you to have has never been found."

There was only one thing she could be speaking about – Masamune. That beautiful, deadly sword. He'd felt its edge more than once. At this point, he hated the fucking thing. "So if it's never been found, what the hell are you doing here, Ms. Nash?" Cloud asked, his voice low and hopeless. Why did she come? Like he needed any reminders of how _good_ his life used to be!

"He g-gave Inoue the vehicles," she stammered, coming to a halt with a small gasp. "I'm … I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Nash said, her voice breaking. "I'm working for ShinRa still, even though there's not much left, but I've read all the reports and … and I just couldn't … did he really, I mean, I can't ..." Her voice trailed off, and Cloud looked up to see that she was crying silently, tears tracking down her cheeks.

He got up and went to sit next to her. "It wasn't him, Nash. He was gone. He was insane. I don't know where the real Sephiroth was, maybe buried down inside underneath all that madness and hate … but it wasn't him." His voice sounded mechanical, but Nash didn't pick up on it. He was just repeating what they'd said to him in the asylum, over and over. Nash leaned over onto his shoulder and wept without a sound, shoulders shaking, fingers clutching at the material of his one long sleeve. (A/N: See Cloud's clothing in Final Fantasy VII – Advent Children)

After what seemed like a _very_ long time (to Cloud), Nash sat up, retrieved a tissue from her purse, and dabbed at her tears. "Please excuse the outburst." Something in his manner had finally gotten through to her. If she had been hoping for a sort-of 'wake' wherein she and Cloud would share memories of better days with Sephiroth, she was sadly mistaken. Cloud would not, could not do that. No matter who needed it.

…

After Nash had left, Cloud finished the maintenance on his huge interlocking sword and put it all back together, the blades fitting together smoothly and perfectly. He practiced with it for an hour, keeping his mind carefully blank, concentrating on the forms and his execution of them. When his arms were trembling with exhaustion, he took a shower and then laid down in his bed, closing his eyes and hoping for a quick slide into sleep. But of course, as usual, it didn't happen that way.

Nash's face swam before his eyes. Why did they think that he would want to talk about what happened? Why did they _want_ to? Oh, he knew all the reasons – they'd certainly explained it very thoroughly at the asylum. He'd been stripped bare there, they'd gone all the way back into his childhood and unearthed every hurtful hateful thing he'd ever been through. From the molestation he'd suffered at the hands of his father's brother ("you were just a child, Cloud, you couldn't do anything _but_ obey him and do those things"), to the incident with Ravien, all the bullying he'd endured … they ripped it all out of him and made him examine it and _relive it_. All in the name of sanity. Didn't they know that defense mechanisms were there for a reason? Didn't they have the example of Sephiroth before them – he who'd been just FINE until he'd been forced to face his 'reality'?

It had been so good to get away from those misguided doctors. On the day he'd left the asylum, Cloud had felt a sensation that was close to happiness. It wasn't, of course. He knew what real happiness was.

…

The nights were the worst, of course. Long empty hours, devoid of sleep, lying in bed alone, aching and yearning for what was. The nightmares were bad, reliving the worst moments of the hell he'd been through, killing Sephiroth over and over as the night wore on. But somehow, the non-nightmare dreams were worse. Dreams wherein Sephiroth's glowing green eyes gazed at him, shining with love. Making love … every sensation, every kiss, every touch felt so _real_, so incredibly vivid. Their sweetness became vicious bitterness when he woke up and realized that _none_ of it was real. Not anymore. Then the tears would come. Wretched sobs, howls of despair that he muffled in his pillow. It felt like his soul was being pulled out in pieces, as though he was being tortured. Finally he would give in and cast sleep upon himself … or pull out a peace ring and put it on … but he tried, he really tried to keep from doing those things. Pride, mostly, what few shreds of it he had left. He wanted to die, but he at least wanted to be _himself_ when he went into the Lifestream.

XXX

The sun was hot, beating down on his bare arm and the top of his head. His sunglasses were gone, though – during the battle they'd been actually _shot off his face_! Someone up there must like him, because he should be laying on the ground with his head blown off. Blood trickled down one cheek as he revved Fenrir and looked up at the cliff – the cliff where Zack was buried, where the Buster sword stood as a headstone for him. A lone man straddled a motorcycle, looking down at him. Then the slender male gunned the motor, turned it around easily, and was gone.

Who were these motherfuckers?! Two of them had come after him out of the blue, attacking him, shouting strange questions about their mother and calling him 'brother'… their eerily familiar faces intent, demanding answers. Dammit. He'd just been out on a run, a simple delivery, and had been on his way back 'home' (he always put it that way in his head. 'Home.' Because it wasn't, not really. Nowhere was.) To have these jerks jump him out of the blue … he didn't need crap like this interrupting his life. He just wanted to easily float along until it was over.

_But don't you wish they'd killed you?_ a sneaky, oily voice inside his head said. Cloud gunned Fenrir's motor and peeled out on the scree. Yeah, he'd rather be dead. So what else was new.

XXX

Seeing Reno again was no treat. Cloud knew all the things Reno had done during the 'bad times', and he could not forgive. Perhaps the redhead's loyalty was really to Rude, but he'd still chosen to follow Rufus' orders every single time … and Cloud could not abide that. He'd thought they were friends. Now, although they were no longer enemies (since ShinRa was no longer a threat, decimated as the company was), Cloud still wanted nothing to do with him. Having him call out of the blue was aggravating. So Reno had a job for him, huh? Who fucking cared.

But Tifa had said Reno had sounded strange. Had they learned something about the geostigma? Just because Cloud wouldn't mind if the disease claimed his life, that did not mean he didn't want to see Denzel healed. (A/N: Denzel, the boy Cloud found outside Aeris' church and took home, on Tifa's orders. He lives with them all at Seventh Heaven. See FFVII-AC.) Well. Whatever. He'd go and see what the redhead wanted. Perhaps just for the pleasure of turning him down.

…

RUFUS. It had been Rufus! Cloud's shock had almost left him breathless. How the fucker had survived the blast from Weapon – the blast that had practically totaled the upper 5 levels of ShinRa headquarters … Cloud didn't give a fuck. But there he was. Only he was suffering from what had to be one nasty case of geostigma, since he was covered almost head to toe by a blanket, in a wheelchair, bandages peeking out from under the soft linen. Seeing Rude was also no treat … that smug bastard had tried to take Cloud's head off when he walked into the room – like Reno before him, that fucker! – but Cloud had gone in with First Tsurugi ready and had blocked them easily.

So. Now he was on his way back to Midgar and was thinking furiously. What. The. Fuck. Who were those bastards who'd attacked him earlier? What was all the talk about Mother, about 'remnants'? Remnants? What the hell did that even _mean_? Remnants of what – or of _who_? Cloud was uneasy, filled with memory and foreboding, remembering Hojo and his fucked-up experiments, the shambling black-cloaked figures of the Sephiroth clones who'd been drawn to the Great Northern Cave. But like he'd told Rufus, Sephiroth was DEAD. He'd made damn sure of that, hadn't he? A spike of pain stabbed him in the chest and he resolutely turned his thoughts away from that subject.

Genesis and Angeal had also been made to participate in experiments, so Nash had said. Were these remnants of _them_? Cloud shook with anger. All these years and he was still having to deal with all this utter bullshit. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?! Why was it _him_ that they'd turn to, hoping he'd fix things, take out the bad guy, return the Planet to rightfulness again? Son of a BITCH. He was sick of it! Perhaps it was time to leave Midgar, stay away, find a quiet place to just "be".

XXX

But of course he didn't leave Midgar. The kids needed him. Tifa couldn't hold things together there on her own, although the bar was making a nice living for her. Denzel's illness was a major issue … he was weak, he required care. Although Cloud wondered if _his_ care was what the boy really needed. He knew that, like most people, Denzel and Marlene considered him to be a hero. The thought was bitter, so bitter. Cloud Strife, the citizen who had come back from Professor Hojo's manipulations and saved the Planet, saved it from a madman who was bent on destruction. What did they know?! That was definitely not how Cloud thought of himself, not even fucking close. Pushed into a role that didn't suit him, forced to murder his former lover, made to lead a group of fighters when he had no fucking idea what he was doing!

But the Planet was still here. Things were coming back, moving slowly toward normalcy. Whenever he looked at Tifa and caught her looking at him with _those eyes_ … shining with love and calm acceptance … he berated himself for staying and making it impossible for her to move forward with _her_ life. Although she knew he was gay, that didn't stop her from loving him. But he just couldn't give her what she wanted. It wouldn't matter even if she'd been a man – he couldn't give any of them what they wanted. That part of Cloud Strife was dead. The fact that he would wake up from some of the "good" dreams with a painful, straining hard-on … that didn't matter. His body could still react sexually, but so what? It didn't mean he would do something about it. He wouldn't. He couldn't. The "hero" got offers all the time, from men, from women … it didn't matter. His heart, what was left of it, was cased in a thick coating of ice. No-one, nothing could compare to his first and only love. Maybe Cloud should have thought of that before: what life could be like post-Sephiroth. If he'd been tossed aside like the lovers who'd come before him. But he hadn't ever seriously considered it. It had all been so wonderful –

Cloud gave himself a mental slap and stopped the painful reminiscing about his one-of-a-kind lover.

His lover who had gone mad, murdered Cloud's mother and most of Nibelheim, attempted to murder Cloud more than once, killed Aeris … the list went on and on. So many names. So much death. But in the deep dark recesses of his heart, in the middle of the night when the world slept and Cloud stared into the blackness of his room, when the tears scalded his eyes and his throat ached from sobbing … Cloud admitted it. He still loved him. It would never die. And it _burned_. Guilt. Shame. Self-loathing. None of that changed a thing. _Sephiroth. Sephiroth_.

_WHY?! Oh Odin … why?_

XXX

**A/N** – As you can probably tell, some of the events of "Final Fantasy VII – Advent Children" have been taking place alongside the story. Please recall the events of the movie, and allow me to fast-forward to the following scene. (And if you haven't watched it – holy hell, why not?! Go and watch it, right now! Yes, I mean it, right now! For the best experience, make sure it's Advent Children – Complete. You won't regret it, it's fantastic!)

_Their names were Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz_, Cloud thought as he reassembled First Tsurugi and prepared to fight Bahamut. Barret yelled up at him, "You're late, bitch!" and Cloud looked down at him, expressionless, then back up into the sky where Bahamut circled. _Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, what the fuck_. The three who'd attacked him that day outside Midgar … the 'brothers' that Rufus Shinra had given him such piss-poor information about … the three remnants that Vincent Valentine had spoken of in the Sleeping Forest. _But remnants of what or who?_ Cloud thought as he clenched his jaw, looking up at the summon monster. He began running along the I-beam, preparing to leap into the fray with the huge creature. _Could be remnants of Genesis and/or Angeal_, he thought, muscles in his legs bunching. _Or, as Vincent thinks, remnants of Jenova's cells, washed up from the Lifestream. And it could really be that – she with her pale hair and delicate features and frame._ He leapt into the air, conjuring as he did, so that he arrived directly over Bahamut's head, raising his sword high. "But I think it's something else!" he shouted, anger giving him strength. "They look like someone _else_!"

He wasn't afraid of fighting Bahamut … hadn't he done so before, in all the summon's different forms? Fought him and beat him, actually held his summoning materia, for many years. Eventually he knocked Bahamut Sin down, and the creature rose up high into the sky, sucking in air as it prepared to launch its most devastating attack, Tera Flare. As Cloud's former battlemates (he couldn't stand to call them 'friends' anymore) helped propel him upward toward the monster, it launched it – a huge blue fireball that streaked downward toward the city.

Cloud fearlessly plunged into the fireball, half-hoping it would consume him, but somehow knowing it would not. Suddenly movement caught his eye … ahead … it was … a hand reached out toward him as he traveled through the Tera Flare, a hand, wrist, an arm wearing a familiar bracelet. Aeris!? It was Aeris! "Ready?" she asked, and grabbed his hand to fling him up and out with greater speed, transferring energy through their linked hands.

Aeris! Goddammit, what was she doing? … what the fuck was going on!? What had he gotten himself into – there was no time to think it over further, there was Bahamut, prepping another attack. Cloud blocked it, slashed at Bahamut's head, and then jabbed First Tsurugi into the creature's neck. Climhazard – it had always been one of his best moves. Stick the sword in, then run down the monster's body, dragging the blade, slicing the flesh open from stem to stern.

And it worked now. Bahamut's lifeless body tumbled back to Gaia. Cloud landed nearby, breathing hard but not wounded. He stared down at the creature. Aeris. What was she doing involved in all this? He wiped his forehead. But before he could ponder it any further –

A flash of light in the near distance. A shout of surprise and despair. What?

XXX

"_Mother!_" Rufus had her the whole time, of course, Kadaj had suspected as much – Rufus was a consummate liar and schemer, trying to turn everything to his own advantage every fucking time. But he forgot about the other man in one split second when Rufus tossed Mother off the side of the building. Kadaj leapt after her, straining, disregarding the sound of gunfire behind him … until, blessedly, finally – he held his Mother in his arms. It felt like his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest.

Loz and Yazoo had returned and were waiting below, and when Kadaj landed lightly near them, they all nodded at each other. Time to go. Tucking his Mother safely in close to his body, Kadaj jumped onto his motorcycle and tore out of the center of Edge onto the freeway that would lead him back into Midgar proper. Yazoo and Loz followed closely behind. Get out of Edge and away from Rufus and Cloud, find a quiet spot to re-group. Then they could find out what Mother wanted them to do.

[A/N – Insert the motorcycle chase/fight scene here. Isn't it fantastic? :D Include the events inside Aeris' church.]

XXX

Cloud sat on Fenrir, revving it, looking at the water that now formed a small pond inside the old church. He felt a resurgence of energy and looked down at his formerly geostigma-ravaged left arm. Healed. The blotchy black disease was simply gone. He took a deep breath and could feel air fill his lungs completely, without pain or that horrible feeling of stretching. So. Aeris comes through again, huh? What was she healing him for. What was going to happen. He didn't have time to think things through, he could hear Kadaj's motorcycle speeding away outside. He kicked Fenrir into gear and guided the huge motorcycle around the pond, then out of the old church, trying not to think too much, trying to ignore Aeris' voice when she spoke in his mind, spurring him on. In his experience, since her death she'd brought him nothing but heartache and grief.

_What were they expecting from him _this_ time? _

XXX

Kadaj hung from the edge of one of Midgar's decimated buildings, a long fall yawning below him, gasping for breath as he clutched his Mother to his abdomen. He'd kept her safe ever since he'd been reunited with her, through the motorcycle chase and the battles with Cloud, he'd kept her tightly tucked against his side. Now he glanced up at Cloud where he stood above him, First Tsurugi at the ready. The wind playfully tugged at their clothes and hair.

_So what if I'm a puppet? Once upon a time … you were too!_

The water in that old crappy church had hurt him. He felt weak and it seemed like he couldn't hold onto a thought properly. But what was there left to say? His sword had fallen to the rubble below, he had no way to defend himself or his beloved Mother. He flicked another glance up at Cloud, growing desperate now—

"Brother!" Two voices, calling in unison. Cloud tensed above him, his blue eyes looking past Kadaj, his fingers tensing on the hilt of his huge sword. Kadaj jerked his head back and to the side, looking over his shoulder, down, down … and saw his brothers standing below, their arms outstretched.

"Brother! We're here!" Loz shouted.

Kadaj looked up at Cloud. This changed _everything_. He half-turned and hurled the small lacquer box that held his Mother, threw it out and behind him. The box separated mid-flight, half of it falling away. Cloud let out a wordless sound, his eyes flicking from the box back to Kadaj … and then Kadaj flung himself backward with all his remaining strength, a grunt of effort accompanying the movement. He caught up to the box easily and snatched it up again, holding it gently against his chest as Cloud watched, stunned into immobility.

Kadaj began to fall, his eyes on his Mother, a peaceful look on his face. Then he raised his eyes to Cloud, and cunning amusement spread on his features. The box fell away as he removed his Mother from it and let the box fall away. "Our reunion … bet you're dying to watch," he said, the words almost too soft for Cloud to hear.

Stunned, Cloud muttered "fuck!" to himself and leaped, jumping high and far, launching himself towards Kadaj, his hands tightly clenched onto First Tsurugi. Below him, he saw Loz and Yazoo staring upwards. Loz was laughing joyfully, arms still stretched out towards his falling brother, but Yazoo kept his customary calm, merely smiling as he reached for his sibling.

Kadaj fell straight onto them, still cradling his Mother tightly to his chest. Yazoo and Loz seemed to catch him, gathering close. Cloud was falling fast, eyes glued to the scene below, he saw Loz put his arms around his brothers, the three of them standing close, so close, Jenova's head in the center – they seemed to blur suddenly – Cloud blinked – they were surrounded by a white glow or mist – no time to think about it, First Tsurugi held out in front of him as he fell toward the threesome, ready to strike them down, take them out, remove the threat, do as he could feel the Planet Aeris Zack everyone pushing him to do—

His fall was stopped. The clang of sword-meeting-sword. But … but Kadaj's double-bladed sword had fallen, how? – stunned, he looked at the blade _single blade! _that First Tsurugi had been stopped by. He swallowed hard – looked beyond it – into bright green eyes. His own eyes widened as his breath stopped in his throat.

"Good to see you … Cloud."

…

It's difficult to describe what went on inside Cloud Strife at that moment. To say that he went _immediately_ into shock is too weak to describe the intensity of feelings and thoughts that hammered into him all at once. Those eyes. That voice. The _physical presence _of this once-beloved man. "UH!" His breath gusted out of his lungs in a rush. A huge crushing pain exploded in his chest, raced out along his left arm and seemed to tear the muscles in his neck and jaw. Blood vessels broke in his eyes as he burst into tears from shock and pain. And then ….

And then ….

Silence. Glowing green strands of light. Soft comforting well-being. Midgar was gone, replaced by bright white nothingness, interrupted by the rivers of beautiful green light that flowed around him. Cloud "rose" to his "feet" and gazed around him. What? "Wh-where … where am ..."

_You're in the Lifestream, Cloud_, a soft familiar voice said, and Aeris appeared at his side. Her gaze was sad, filled with pity for him. _You had a … a massive MI. Your heart_ …. Suddenly Zack was there as well, his face a mirror of Aeris'. Pity. Sadness. Genesis. Angeal. His mother. They gathered around him, touching him. _Cloud_. _Cloud_.

Rip. A pulling, tearing yank at his soul, as he was pulled out and away. Cloud screamed, hands out in front of him, watching as they quickly receded from view, and then ….

And then ….

"Oh, no you don't. You don't get to die so easily, Cloud," he heard as weight returned to his body. Aches, pains, the coldness of a hard surface under his buttocks and against his back. First Tsurugi was lying across his thighs. He lifted his head, neck muscles screaming with remembered pain, and looked up as his head fell back against the hard wall behind him. Sephiroth – _Sephiroth_! – crouched in front of him, his face hard and intense as he stared down at Cloud. "H-how …." Cloud's voice sounded rusty with dis-use, as thought it'd been years since he'd spoken.

"Phoenix down," Sephiroth said through gritted teeth. He reached forward and brushed the remnants of the 'feather' off Cloud's chest. "You don't get to opt out like that. Not after what you've done. Now _get up_."

He straightened up and stepped back, Masamune a silent threat in his right hand. He watched Cloud intently. "Get up. _Now_."

The power of the General. Cloud clambered to his feet, fighting dizziness – he'd never been dead before – and moved to his left as quickly as he could, scrambling to catch hold of First Tsurugi's hilt before it fell off his legs, one hand on the wall to steady himself. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sephiroth. There he was – just as tall and beautiful as ever. "You … you used a Phoenix down … on me? Why?" The question popped out before he could censor himself.

"I just told you. You don't get to have a heart attack and die like that. It's too easy. We have … unfinished business." That voice. Hard and cold, deep and threatening … but still, still Sephiroth's voice.

Masamune's tip scraped along the stone floor, striking small sparks, as Sephiroth brought it around and into a tip-down position directly in front of him. Cloud looked at it, thoughts whirling around in his head. Sephiroth had saved him … only so that he could _personally_ kill him. That's all he could grasp at the moment. The knowledge sank slowly into him, like thick caustic oil slipping between the lobes of his brain, burning, hurting, so bad. He wanted to grab his head and squeeze, tight, try to force it all away. But, suddenly, he became aware that … that all of the thoughts flitting through his head weren't necessarily his own. Pressure, against what felt like the back of his eyes … it was … The Planet/Aeris urging wordlessly, pushing, crooning to him of duty and honor and ….

And ….

Sephiroth watched him closely. Cloud stared up at him, so tall and beautiful, glowing with health and vitality. A soft warm glow infused Cloud … Sephiroth smirked slightly as he healed Cloud with a wordless bit of magic. "Don't want this to be _too_ easy," he said. Panic swirled through Cloud as he finally realized what this was: they were going to fight, again. He was going to have to kill Sephiroth, _again_. His nightmares, come true. Memories blew like hurricane-chased leaves through his mind – the other times he'd fought Sephiroth, those seemingly-endless battles that had ended in blood and grief and despair. The last time he'd fought Sephiroth, re-born in all his half-naked beauty, inside Cloud's mind they'd told him, sure, but it had certainly felt real to Cloud! But the end result the same, every time, Sephiroth – beaten and bloody, sliced to ribbons, lifeless and still upon the ground. Tears filled his eyes and he dashed them away, still feeling the wordless pressure of The Planet inside his head. Aeris called out to him gently, reminding him of his duty.

Sephiroth watched him closely. Then he took two steps forward, bringing Masamune's tip up off the ground to point at Cloud's heart. "Well?" he asked in that horribly familiar yet unfamiliar voice. "Come."

Cloud's fingers tensed on the hilt of First Tsurugi. The muscles in his arms clenched as they prepared to raise it to fighting position. But they didn't move. The tears rolled unnoticed down his cheeks as he clenched his teeth. Sephiroth darted forward, Masamune coming in for a swift first strike, Cloud's arms raised First Tsurugi automatically, the swords clanged together as he blocked Sephiroth's move. Their faces were inches apart. Cloud looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, seeing the cold anger there as they glared into his own.

"Good," Sephiroth said. "You're strong again. Good."

His breath gusted against Cloud's face … he inhaled, and shook with body memory, a visible shudder as he took Sephiroth's breath inside his body, as he'd done so many times in the past. Their blades ground against each other as Sephiroth leaned in even closer. They were practically nose to nose.

"N-No," Cloud said.

Sephiroth's eyelids flickered minutely, then he frowned, still pushing forward with Masamune. Suddenly he was pushed backward as Cloud forced First Tsurugi outward with all his strength. Sephiroth readied himself to go on the attack again, but then something happened that brought everything to a screeching halt.

"No," Cloud repeated. "I said no!" he shouted … and he threw First Tsurugi away, off into the darkness to his right, as hard as he could. "NO!" he shouted again as his hands came up to his head, clenching at his temples. "I won't! I won't do it this time, goddamn you all, I WON'T! I CAN'T!" He was screaming it now, he bent at the waist, doubled over by the pain and anguish. "I WON'T DO IT! NOT AGAIN! NO!" He fell to his knees.

"Get up," Sephiroth ground out. He didn't understand what was happening here. This was not how it was supposed to go. Cloud looked up at him, his face streaked with tears. Sephiroth lashed out with Masamune, slicing delicately along Cloud's left cheek. Blood began to run down his face, dripping off his jaw onto his chest. "I said get up!"

"No. I won't. I can't do it this time." Cloud's voice was quiet now, soft but hoarse with determination. His face twisted. "I just can't. No. So go ahead and kill me. I don't care."

Sephiroth's eyes flickered as he looked around the room – some nameless office in the old ShinRa HQ, Cloud guessed – looking for Tifa? Barret? Cid and Vincent? Maybe. They came to rest upon Cloud again as he confirmed that they were alone. He placed the tip of his long elegant blade against Cloud's chest, a bald deadly threat. He jerked in surprise as Cloud reached up and grabbed the blade.

"Go ahead. I _want_ you to. I'm ready …" he said as the tears began again. "I've been ready all these years. So do it." He looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, blue eyes scanned that pale face, recommitting it to memory, a spark of gladness sputtering deep in his soul at being able to look upon his beloved one last time. No matter the circumstances. Sephiroth.

Sephiroth hesitated. This was _not_ how this was supposed to go down! They were supposed to fight again, fueled by hatred and history, another long bloody battle that _this_ time would end in Cloud's lifeless body on the ground! He frowned, staring down at the smaller male. He was staring at him, blue eyes huge in his pale, blood-streaked face, one hand gripping Masamune's blade and holding it against the center of his chest. What was going on here? Some trick?

"Sephiroth."

He startled oh-so-slightly and the point of the blade nicked Cloud's chest. The blond didn't even seem to notice. Sephiroth looked at Cloud's face and saw the change come over it. His expression softened, brightened, his eyes glowed with inner emotion, his grip on the sword tightened and blood began to seep out between the clenched, gloved fingers.

"I love you."

Sephiroth backed up a step, frowning. He tried to pull Masamune back but Cloud held it steady. He frowned down at his enemy.

"I love you, I always have. I always will. Then, now, forever after. Remember? We promised. You and me, together forever." His voice broke on the last word. He wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I won't fight you again. So kill me. And I'll be waiting for you in the Lifestream."

Sephiroth's eyes jerked from side-to-side, quickly, then settled on the blond again. "What?" he said quietly. "This isn't … this isn't the way it's supposed to go …." He sounded slightly confused. He'd been knocked off his path and his equilibrium had suffered.

"I know," Cloud said. His gaze, riveted to the older man, was filled with love. He even smiled. Smiled as he leaned forward onto the razor-sharp tip of the long deadly blade.

Sephiroth yanked it backward. It slid out of Cloud's hand, making him hiss in surprise and pain. Sephiroth backed up, puzzlement clear on his face. "What … what did you say? Wait. Wait." He stared down at Cloud … and pain lanced through his head, like a knife plunged straight through his skull. He dropped Masamune without knowing it, both hands flew up to his head, he gripped it tight and closed his eyes, struggling against the pain, looking much like Cloud just had moments earlier. "Nnnh," he grunted wordlessly, staggering.

Cloud watched, filled with alarm. "Sephiroth?" he asked. What was going on?

Suddenly Sephiroth fell to _his_ knees, holding his head, groaning through clenched teeth. Not caring what might happen to him now, Cloud crawled over to him, grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face. "What is it? What … Sephiroth?!"

The white-haired man groaned again in reply, his face twisted in pain, his body shuddering with it. _Ohmygod ohmygod_, Cloud thought. All thoughts of battle and death and swords were gone … what could he do? He began casting magic – cure, heal, esuna, revive, restore – some of those were utterly wasted but he was desperately trying anything he could in order to help the suffering man. He even dropped a Phoenix down on him.

He even dropped a Phoenix down on him. The magical item that restores life to those recently deceased. Conversely, it would _cause_ death when dropped on the undead. What would it do to Sephiroth … a dead man so recently brought back to life and fused with three of his clones … fused with the power of Jenova cells, a dead Ancient. Perhaps Cloud should have thought more clearly, instead of trying anything and everything he had on him, in a state of panic. Maybe he'd've thought it through better, reasoned it out, come to the conclusion that either it would be harmful … or maybe it wouldn't do anything at all. But he _was_ panicked. And not thinking clearly at _all_.

He tried it all, everything he could think of, everything he had. He wrapped his arms around the suffering man and held him tightly in his arms, even unconsciously rocking him back and forth slightly, as Sephiroth had done to him so long ago. He was reciting a mantra under his breath, "It's gonna be okay … s'gonna be okay … gonna be okay …." When the groaning stopped suddenly, when Sephiroth went limp in his arms, Cloud panicked anew, gasping, looking down at the man slumped in his arms, and checked his pulse. Nothing. Nothing!

He dropped another Phoenix down on him.

And hit him with Raise, for good measure.

Then he casted Full Cure, just to bump up the first two, just in case. He held another Phoenix down in readiness, just in case, just in case. He checked him again. A slight thready pulse, very faint. Cloud, nearly dead on his feet now through too much magic-casting and too much stress, casted Regenerate on the tall man. And hit him with Full Cure again. Reeling with fatigue, scared out of his wits, totally out of his head so much that he didn't even wonder what he was doing trying to save the man that was supposed to _kill him_ … Cloud tugged him in close again, wrapped both arms around him to keep him warm – "s'okay, gonna be okay," – and promptly passed out.

XXX

When Cloud woke up, the first thing that his gaze fell on was a small fire. Only this fire was weird because it appeared to be _stones_ that were burning cheerfuly a few feet from his face. The warmth was nice, he thought. He started to close his eyes again but then memory hit him like a hammer. He sat up, heart thumping in his chest, and looked around. He was … this was … the Forgotten Capital. Where Aeris had died, he was right on the edge of the lake where she'd dropped Holy and …. He looked at the lake. There, submerged to his waist in the water, stood Sephiroth. He was wringing out his hair, looking for all the world like he'd just taken a bath, his back to Cloud.

He turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder. "Truce," he said quietly, going motionless.

"Truce," Cloud replied, his voice scratchy, feeling for all the world like he must be dreaming. That flawless muscular back, that long beautiful hair … he swallowed hard. What had happened?

"Your friends were getting too close," Sephiroth said calmly from where he was splashing water onto his arms. "I woke up and you were out, so I had to move us." He looked around. "Perhaps not the best place, but it's all I could think of."

Cloud didn't say anything. Or rather, he couldn't. He was covered by a clean but ratty-looking blanket. First Tsurugi laid in front of him. He looked at the sword, wondering if he'd ever want to pick it up again. Then he returned his gaze to the feast for the eyes that was Sephiroth at his bath. He swallowed again, then tore his eyes away. Don't. Don't start thinking about things, wishing for things, that weren't going to happen. Don't do that to yourself, idiot. It's just a truce. A temporary cease-fire. He imagined he'd find out why sooner or later.

"I had to get cleaned up," Sephiroth was explaining. "When I woke up I had this black goo coming out of every orifice – and I mean _every_. I don't want to talk about that anymore." His newly-washed clothes were laid out on the ground on the other side of the fire. "Toss me that blanket, if you don't mind," he said, mildly.

Cloud, growing more confused by the second, unwrapped the blanket from his legs and tossed it to Sephiroth, who caught it one-handed and began walking out of the lake. Cloud turned his eyes away. He couldn't look. He wanted to, but he couldn't. His heart ached to look, but he didn't.

Sephiroth knotted the old blanket around his waist as he emerged from the water, then walked over to the fire and sank down to sit near it. If the "camp" had been a clock, the lake would have been at 12:00, Cloud would be at 6:00, and now Sephiroth would have been at 10:00. For a while, they sat there, the only sound was the crackling of the flames.

"What did you do to me?" Sephiroth asked, sliding his gaze from the fire to Cloud.

Cloud hoped the heat from the fire could be blamed for his blush. "I—I panicked," he admitted. "I hit you with everything I had." He ran down the list of what he could remember casting. "There might've even been a Re-Raise in there somewhere, I don't know. I just … I didn't know what to do. So I did everything."

"You almost killed yourself," Sephiroth said.

Cloud stared at him, blankly, in surprise, and then he started to laugh, borderline hysterical. "Oh, did I? What a shame that would have been, right? Not like that would have been a bad thing, right?" Sephiroth sat there like a stone, not laughing, not anything, just watching Cloud as he sputtered down into silence, wiping his eyes, not knowing if this was laugh-crying or just plain crying.

"You've become cynical," Sephiroth observed, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh, have I? Well, I wonder why that is. Wow." Cloud was definitely hysterical. Words came tumbling out of his mouth. "Couldn't be because I had to kill my lover over and over … couldn't be because everybody else considered my actions to be _heroic_ … or because I spent a few years in an asylum while they tried to keep me from offing myself … or because I couldn't even die from a disease that was killing people all around me. Or because it was the fucking PLANET keeping me alive so I could do it all AGAIN just in case you showed up again." Again, he sputtered to a stop, clenching his jaws shut, making himself stop speaking. He dropped his head, staring at his lap. "Sorry," he muttered, feeling the old despair well up again. When the truce was over ….

"Don't be," Sephiroth said. "I know exactly what you mean." He was running his fingers through his hair in the old manner, helping it dry in the heat from the fire. Cloud watched, mesmerized. When he glanced up at Sephiroth's face (he couldn't help himself), he startled a bit. Sephiroth was watching him watch him.

Again, he hoped the fire could be blamed for the color in his cheeks. What the fuck was wrong with him? He should be scared out of his wits, and all he could do was blush whenever their eyes met? Oh, gods, he was _sick_. But … it had been _so_ long …. He remembered the feeling of Sephiroth's body in his arms when he'd been holding him, right before he passed out. Gods. "Where's your wing?" he blurted out suddenly, remembering the long black single wing that had sprouted out of Sephiroth's back during their final battle. Their final _real_ battle, anyway.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said, eyes on the flames now. "I know I had one, at one time," his eyes slid over to Cloud, who could just _feel_ Sephiroth remembering their battles that had ended in his death. "But I don't think it's there anymore."

"Ah." Cloud could think of nothing else to say. _I love you. I love you, still, so much_. He kept his eyes on the fire, too. But he could feel fatigue slipping over him again, his eyelids beginning to droop, weakness coming over him in waves. He laid down before he could fall down. "Pro-promise me … you won't kill me while I'm sleeping," he said to Sephiroth. "Promise. I want to be awake."

"Okay."

XXX

When he woke up again, it was dark. Near the still-burning fire, Sephiroth was sitting closer to him, at roughly 8:00 position now, dressed in his leathers but without the shoulder pads. Masamune laid, all its potential killing energy at rest, on Sephiroth's other side. Cloud sat up, rubbing his eyes. Sephiroth wordlessly handed him a water jug and a potion. Cloud, mentally shrugging his shoulders at the thought of poison, drank both down in record time. He wiped his lips and squirmed a bit.

"There's a bathroom that still functions somewhat …" Sephiroth intuitively offered, tilting his head toward the large shell-like building that towered over them behind Cloud.

Cloud went there and did what he needed to do. When he was done, he walked out of the bathroom and down the curving inner hallway of the "shell". When he got to the bottom, he looked one way and then the other, wondering if he should just haul ass and leave, run away as fast as he could. He stood there, unsure, for a few moments … but then he shrugged and made his way back down to the fire. He sat down where he'd been before and held his hands out to the flames.

"I wasn't sure you'd come back," Sephiroth said, quietly.

"Well … why put off the inevitable?" Cloud replied, just as quietly.

Sephiroth was silent, merely staring into the flames. After a few moments, he said, "You killed me. Why."

Cloud stared. He almost blurted out, 'well, you were trying to kill _me_!' but instead he sat for a moment and thought about it. Finally he replied, "You were dangerous. Insane. You were trying to destroy everyone and every_thing_. You had to be stopped. The only one who could do it was me."

Sephiroth nodded, his eyes still on the fire. "And if I call the truce off and threaten to kill you now?"

"Go ahead," Cloud said immediately. "The Planet will have to find someone else this time. I already told it, told them – I can't do it again! I just can't. And I won't." He got to his feet, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "So if that's what you're going to do, stop playing with me! Come on, get up and get it over with! This is cruel, making me sit here and talk with you, be with you, you're toying with me! Get up!" Cloud's voice echoed around the Forgotten Capital, 'get up … get up ….'

Sephiroth rose smoothly to his feet in one swift, graceful movement. Cloud, startled, started to back away but then clenched his jaw and stood his ground, looking defiantly up at Sephiroth as he picked up Masamune and took the several steps that would bring him up within striking distance of Cloud. He stood there, staring at Cloud, his face shadowed by his long hair.

After a moment, Cloud could no longer stand the suspense. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, felt his lower lip begin to tremble. The stress was getting to him. He looked at his tall former lover for a long moment, blinking the tears back, committing his beautiful form to memory once more. He closed his eyes. "I love you," he said, voice quiet and sure. "Then. Now. Always." He waited for the killing blow. _It will all be over soon,_ he thought. _All the pain, gone. Done_.

And waited.

"I …" Sephiroth said, "I know what I'm supposed to do … but that inner voice is gone. The one who kept saying you had to die. I'm not sure I know what to do now."

When Cloud opened his eyes again, he looked up to see that Sephiroth's face was still in shadow. "What," he began, and had to clear his throat to go on, "what do you _want_ to do?"

Silence. Sephiroth stood there, sword clenched in his hand, and Cloud wished he could see his face.

"Sepiroth?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know … what you want to do?"

"No."

"Well—" Cloud began, but Sephiroth moved so fast, in a flash he was on Cloud, the blade's sharp edge pressed up against his throat.

"You!" Sephiroth hissed, right up against Cloud's face, "you _killed me_. Over and over. You _say_ you loved me, but you killed me! Tell me how to fucking handle that!"

"I don't know," Cloud said, breathlessly. Scared, so scared, the man was so _fast_! "But it's true. I do love you! Dammit, I'm not lying, why would I? I'm about to die, so why in the hell would I—"

The sword clattered to the ground. Strong arms were around Cloud in a heartbeat, hot lips searched for and found his, stopping his words in his throat. _YES_, Cloud's body responded with every fiber, he flung his arms around Sephiroth's neck, straining upwards on tiptoe, meeting kiss for kiss. He was crying helplessly – was this really happening? Was he dreaming? Was he already dead? No … no, nothing could be more real than to be in this man's arms. Oh, finally, finally, there were no words to describe the rightness, the joy, the blood singing in his veins, the mad thumping of his heart, how every inch of his body was suddenly _alive_ again, and he could feel it, it was HIM, it was him he was here, he was here and he was loving Cloud again …. Oh my gods.

Timeless moments. How long? Who knew. Who cared. To be back in each other's arms after everything that had happened … timeless moments where love was rediscovered, reawakened, reaffirmed. The stars crawled slowly across the sky.

"Cloud … Cloud," Sephiroth broke the kiss, finally, and spoke in hushed wonder as he held the blond as closely as he could. He stroked the soft spikes of his hair, he cradled the lithe muscular body in his arms, they were pressed together so tight, so tight.

Cloud was crying wordlessly, joyously, keeping a stranglehold on the taller man. He couldn't think, he could only feel. He turned his head and captured Sephiroth's mouth again, kissing more leisurely this time, but still with utter abandon. Their tongues re-learned each other, twining and stroking just like it'd been only yesterday since they'd last kissed. Hands stroked and caressed, using the power of touch to convey the depths of emotions long, long withheld.

Sephiroth's tongue plundered Cloud's mouth, in and out, and Cloud had a second to think _I can feel his erection! _in one blazing white-hot thought before he spasmed and shook, shuddering in Sephiroth's arms. After a timeless moment, he tore his mouth away from the older man's, gasping for breath, his head lolling back on his neck. "Oh gods," he husked, "I just _came_." From just a kiss.

"Don't … don't speak," Sephiroth growled, his jaws clenched as he fought for control as he stared down into blue eyes, their pupils huge with desire.

"No," Cloud said, and he forced his hand down inside the front of Sephiroth's leather pants, sliding his fingers down to clasp that slick hardness, "don't hold yourself back from me. Not ever again." He stroked it once, twice, and then watched in blissful happiness as Sephiroth came in his hand. His face … his beautiful face, made even more glorious by the throes of passion.

Clothes were ripped off. Gasping breath, shaking hands, urgent kisses … finally they were naked in each other's arms. "I … I missed …" no, that wasn't good enough, "I needed you! So much! I—" Cloud's words were stopped by demanding lips, kisses that burned with desire. Sephiroth sat down on the blanket, cradling Cloud close in his arms, the blond sitting facing him, legs wrapped around him, feet crossed at the ankles behind Sephiroth's hips. They couldn't bear to separate enough to get in any other position, only this one could afford the closeness they craved. Sephiroth's hands stroked up and down Cloud's body, learning the feeling of this no-longer-teenaged lover, the fine muscles, the long limbs, the finely-carved abdominals. Nipples hardened under his touch. Their erections, pressed closely together in this amazing position, rubbed and shared fluids as they moved against each other.

Cloud found his hips moving almost of their own accord, in a timeless rhythm. He felt sexy, desired, powerful, as he listened to the gasping of his lover's breath, the moans that rumbled deep in Sephiroth's chest, in response to his every touch. When Seph's fingers slid down his spine to caress the cleft of his buttocks, he shook as his belly muscles tightened, fluttering in response to a deep wave of pleasure that crested inside his abdomen. "Oh …" he breathed, "yes … please, please …."

Sephiroth slid his fingers to Cloud's opening, rubbing it, teasing it softly, pressing a bit and then releasing, pressing again, circling it. He wrapped the fingers of his other hand around their dicks and began a slow tantalizing rhythm, just as he slid a finger inside Cloud. The blond's back arched as he responded, straining to keep moving, thrusting himself in and out of Sephiroth's moving hand. "Cloud," Sephiroth whispered. "Come for me, baby …." He slid his finger deep inside, found Cloud's prostate, and stroked it lovingly.

_Baby_. With that one word, Cloud knew – really knew – that Sephiroth was truly back. Joy once again bloomed in his heart, followed by a spike of pleasure as his cum arced out of him, spraying their bellies as he shouted in ecstasy. Sephiroth watched him, then was hurtled into his own orgasm by the writhing blond in his lap. So good. So fucking good. Just like it always was. He grunted as his cum mixed with Cloud's, his cock flexing as pleasure tore through him, radiating outward and making him shake and clutch Cloud even closer.

Gasping, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Slowly at first, with whispered endearments and caressing fingers. After such a long dry spell, it didn't take long for both to recover, for the desire to amp up again. But this time it was slower, less desperate, the actions of people in love who have re-found each other when it seemed impossible before. Emotion thrummed in every look, every touch. When Cloud began to move on Sephiroth's lap again, it was with deliberate slowness, every action given weight by the joy of reuniting with his long-lost beloved. Sephiroth prepped him lovingly, carefully, sliding his fingers in and out, stretching the delicate, long-unused opening until both it and Cloud were more than ready.

He slid his hardness inside, easing past the sphincter, rejoicing in the warm wetness that clenched tightly around him. Cloud gasped, fingers clutching at Sephiroth's shoulders, the remembered sensations making tears come to his eyes again. "Does it hurt?" Sephiroth whispered, stopping the intrusion, shaking with effort.

"No … no! Don't stop … please …." Cloud pressed himself downward onto Sephiroth's cock, just to make sure his lover understood.

It was all Sephiroth needed to know. He leaned forward, rearranging them so that Cloud was lying on the blanket, Seph's hard throbbing member still buried inside him. Cloud raised his legs, bending his knees, so that he'd be able to take all of it and still have Sephiroth close. He began slowly, both elbows holding him slightly up off Cloud, kissing him with deliberately sensuous lips and tongue. Slowly he slid in, until he was almost buried to the hilt, and then back out again until the rim of his head came up against Cloud's sphincter.

"So good, so good," Sephiroth murmured against Cloud's lips. "You're so warm and soft inside."

"Stop … stop speaking," Cloud gasped, hanging on tight. "I'm … I'm already … you … ah!"

Sephiroth smiled … for the first time since their reunion. And then got down to serious business. His hips snapped forward, making Cloud shout with pleasure … and then he snugged Cloud's legs up around his waist and quickened the pace. Flesh smacked against flesh, sweat dripped off Sephiroth's body onto Cloud, he nibbled and licked his way down Cloud's neck to the sensitive skin at his collar bone, coming up onto one elbow, sliding in and out in a delicious pace.

"Ah! … Nn! … More, give me more of you!" Cloud shouted, unable to control his voice and uncaring. He moved under Sephiroth, urging him on. "Give me all of you!" The pleasure! So intense, so good!

"Cloud!" he shouted, and came up onto his knees, Cloud's lower body slanting up Sephiroth's thighs to where they were joined. "Ah, Cloud, Cloud!" His hips worked like a machine, sliding his cock home, almost all the way, pistoning it in and out, his hair a shimmering curtain hanging down his back, he gripped Cloud's hips and held him steady.

"W-wait!" Cloud shouted. He shoved Sephiroth back, turned over onto his hands and knees, grabbed Sephiroth's hand and put it into his hair. "Now give it to me!" Cloud said, over his shoulder. "Give it all to me! No holding back! Please!"

Something snapped inside Sephiroth. That infamous control, the way he held back from completely letting go, the fear that he'd go too far too fast and hurt his little lover … it disappeared. He lost it, he absolutely _lost it_. Wild, fucking with abandon, he gripped Cloud's hair and pulled his head back, making his back arch. The other hand pressed down on Cloud's lower back, holding him in position. Gasping for breath, grunting as he mounted his mate, Sephiroth had the first totally unfettered, let-it-all-go fuck of his life. Their hips slapped together, Cloud shouted out his pleasure over and over, hands planted on the ground in front of him, pushing backward against his lover.

Sephiroth shouted wordlessly, letting go of Cloud's hair and grasping his buttocks, spreading them, opening him up so that he could plunge in even further, even faster. It wasn't long before Cloud screamed, "I'm coming! Ah, gods, Sephiroth! Sephiroth!" And the sounds, the feelings, the homecoming, the intensity of letting go, Cloud's voice ringing in his ears, calling his name – Sephiroth shouted, shuddered, slammed himself home and held on for dear life, shaking and gripping Cloud's ass with both hands as his cock flexed and twitched deep, deep inside, spilling his seed. It seemed to go on forever, the pleasure that flooded him in waves, each more intense than the last … until finally it subsided and he was left gasping and shaking in its wake.

"Cloud …" he managed to say through shuddering breaths, "Cloud, baby … gods …."

Gasping for breath himself, feeling half-broken, Cloud managed to raise his head and say, "I … I know … amazing … amazing …."

"I love you, Cloud. _I love you_." Never again would he hold himself back from saying these words, Sephiroth vowed. Especially when he saw the look that came over Cloud's face when he said them.

Letting his now-soft member slide out, Sephiroth wasted no time in gathering up Cloud in his arms. He kissed him over and over, holding him close, cuddling even. Whispered words of love, admiration, gratitude … Cloud was blushing like his old teenaged self before he finally kissed Sephiroth into silence. He still coddled his lover post-orgasm, just like he always had … holding Cloud _so_ close, petting and kissing him, helping him softly back to Earth.

Later, as they lay by the fire in the ratty old blanket, kissing and talking quietly, it was Sephiroth who said, "What are we gonna do now?"

Cloud thought about it. His friends … definitely would not understand. They would never welcome Sephiroth back, no matter how he appeared to have changed … and Cloud could understand that, they'd never loved him as he had. All the others who'd loved Sephiroth – Zack, Angeal, Genesis – they were already gone.

He was supposed to kill Sephiroth again, in order to save The Planet, _again_. But … _wasn't it better this way?_ he thought. _Aeris … isn't it better to protect the Planet through love, instead of murder?_ His heart told him yes. Yes it was.

So in answer to Sephiroth, he said, "I don't care what we do. As long as we do it together."

A sweet smile and a loving kiss was the only reply. The best reply.

XXX

**End Chapter 32, and End of "Running Away"**

**Thank you so much, all you loyal readers. I hope you enjoyed the alternate ending (done to satisfy my own sense of romantic rightness, lol). I think there may be an epilogue in there somewhere, in order to satisfy any curiosity about what Seph and Cloud end up doing, but that's for another day.**

**In explanation: I've always thought that, in Advent Children, the clone brothers were Sephiroth split into three: Kadaj had his anger and ambition, Loz his emotion and childishness, Yazoo his cool intelligence. So put them back together and what do you get? There ya go.**

**Once again, thanks so much for reading!**

**Ahvienda**


End file.
